Sailor Moon: The Order of Black
by Lisseas
Summary: The Sailor Senshi thought they'd earned some peace after the defeat of the Revenant Knight, but a sinister new opponent begins to stir right under their noses on Earth itself. The Order of Black, a secret society with ties to the former Golden Kingdom of Earth, reveals itself, seeking to prevent Crystal Tokyo itself from ever being founded. Semi-sequel to The Last Guardian Knight.
1. Prologue

**Sailor Moon - The Order of Black**

**Chapter One - Prologue**

**Originally published 30/04/2015**

**AN:** Welcome to Order of Black, a semi-sequel to my last story, The Last Guardian Knight. I just wanted to drop a note in up front to say that while I'll be trying to keep this as standalone as possible, this DOES occupy the same universe as TLGK and it takes place about six months after its finale. For maximum enjoyment and understanding, I'd urge you to read it first, but references to those events will be light...so it isn't absolutely necessary. Without further ado, on to the story!

* * *

"_I want to be a Black Paladin when I grow up!"_

_It was the same as always, the strange hesitation in her voice. "Are you so sure that's what you really want?"_

"_Yes! I want to be brave, and strong, and help protect people. Just like you, mother!"_

_She smiled. That sweet, angelic smile that he missed so much. "You're my special little man, Rin...and I know you'll make me proud no matter what you decide to do with your life..."_

Rinjirou awoke instantly, just like he always did. His eyes locked on the clock beside the bed as he sat up. _Five-fifty-eight AM. I don't know why I even bother setting an alarm anymore. _As he reached out to switch it off, he had to remind himself not to panic when he noticed _her_ photo wasn't in its usual place. _You're on assignment, _he thought irritably. _You _know_ that._

The dreams were coming early this year; the date of her death was still more than a month away, but he'd been dwelling on her memory more and more of late. _I'm a Black Paladin...just like I always wanted. Just like you were. Would you be proud of me, Mother?_

He slid quickly out of bed, stretched, and dropped to the floor for the first step of his daily exercise regimen - a hundred push-ups. As he rose and fell, first on one arm and then the other, he allowed himself another look at the hotel room around him. The Order had spared no expense, as was their custom, but Rinjirou found it all a bit much. He was a Black Paladin, after all, and had no need for such extravagance.

A familiar burn spread slowly across his chest and biceps as he sprang to his feet, the mark of a good workout. Exercise was a duty - he owed it to his fellow Paladins to keep himself in peak condition. He allowed himself a bottle of water from the minibar - his only indulgence - and swigged about half of it as he headed for the windows and pulled back the curtains.

"Tokyo…" He'd only been to the city twice…and both of those visits had been before he turned eight. It was already tiring to him. Perhaps things would be different in Osaka, but his hometown was more than five-hundred kilometres to the west. Tokyo was just too big. Too bright. Too loud. But then, the truth of the matter was Rinjirou felt no pleasure at seeing _any_ part of Japan. It just didn't feel like home...and hadn't done for a long time.

He sighed, and polished off the rest of his water. His personal feelings were irrelevant. He had a job to do. "After all…I live to serve the Black."

* * *

_Three days earlier..._

Rinjirou stepped up to the Council Chamber carefully, in awe upon his first visit. The imposing doors had been carved from a single piece of wood, and incredibly detailed engravings covered their polished surface. The centrepiece was a man in armour, so large it spread across both doors. _The first of the Black_, Rinjirou thought solemnly. _He who began it all. The Order's first Grand Master, standing in defence of the council as a symbol of the Order's origins _and _its darkest hour._

Two Black Paladins stood on guard before him; the nearest raised his hand. "I must ask you to wait, brother. The council is still in session."

He nodded as he stepped aside. Nobody interrupted the council when it was in session; certainly not a simple Knight-Brother like himself. No, he would have to wait…despite his growing anxiety. The summons had come as a complete surprise. Rinjirou was still a relative newcomer, despite over nine years as a sworn member. Even at twenty-four he was _still _the youngest member of his unit. The Order accepted new initiates yearly, of course, but not many made it through the selection process.

_What could they want with me, _he wondered. _I've committed no crimes, no transgressions against the Order. But why else would I be called to the Council Chamber?_

The doors swung open before him with a low creak; it seemed he would soon have his answer. Four men in hooded robes stepped through the doorway, and he immediately averted his gaze as he had been taught in training. _The council itself! I've never even laid eyes on them before today!_

A far more familiar man followed. Sandy blonde hair, a neatly trimmed goatee, and stern hazel eyes that had stared into Rinjirou's own many times before; Knight-Captain Harcourt, commander of the Black Paladins. His presence here wasn't strange in and of itself, of course. He likely reported to the council on a regular basis.

"Paladin Payne," Harcourt said cordially. "I expect you'll conduct yourself in the Council Chamber as a Black Paladin should?"

Rinjirou snapped to attention. "Of course, sir."

"Good." His superior turned to look back into the Council Chamber and nodded thoughtfully. "I do believe Elder Haim will see you now." He continued on his way without another word, following the robed council members down the corridor.

Rinjirou took a deep breath as he steadied himself. _So, it was the head of the Order himself who summoned me…not the council. This is becoming stranger by the minute. _His misgivings meant little, though - he _had _been summoned…and he was duty-bound to respond. A final, slow exhale followed as he stepped through the doors and into the imposing room. A large, circular table occupied its centre; it was made of stone and lit with candles.

"Ah, Paladin Payne!" There he was; Elder Lawrence Haim, Grand Master of the Order of Black. He was a tall man with thick, silver hair and light blue eyes. Rinjirou guessed he was in his early sixties, but his eyes hinted at a strength not readily apparent on first glance. "Thank you for responding so promptly to my summons. Please, come in."

"Elder," he said respectfully, raising his fist to his chest as he bowed – the customary salute.

The older man waved him off as he sat down at the table. "Relax, my boy. I don't stand on ceremony when I can manage it." He indicated the chair to his left. "Please…have a seat."

"Thank you, Elder." Rinjirou sat with some trepidation. It was so surreal; sitting at the council table felt like a crime.

Haim studied him carefully. "I imagine you've been wracking your brain all morning trying to figure out why I wanted to meet with you?"

"I had wondered."

The Elder leaned back in his chair, pressing his fingers together before him in a pyramid. "Tell me, Paladin. What do you know of Chaos Slivers?"

_Chaos Slivers? _Rinjirou thought back to his training; it was an easy question for any Black Paladin to answer. "They are pieces of Chaos itself…cut from the Oathstone granted to the first Grand Master upon the founding of the Order. They grant the Black Paladins our strength and-"

"Yes, yes, any initiate knows that." The older man yawned, appearing almost bored. "But what _are _they?"

"I…I'm afraid I don't understand, Elder."

"They are _power_, Paladin," he replied, as he clenched his fist tightly. "Pure, unadulterated power. The power to effect change on this world…and the power to _defend_ it."

"Of course." Rinjirou fought to prevent a blush from rising on his cheeks. _I should have known that._

"The Slivers are _precious_," Haim continued. "They are the means through which we create new Paladins, which makes them the very lifeblood of the Order. But they are also dangerous; they can cause untold damage in the wrong hands. That is why we go to such lengths to keep them safe in our care."

None of this was helpful in determining the purpose of Rinjirou's summons; not that he didn't find it all very interesting.

Haim seemed to guess his thoughts. "But enough history, Paladin. I imagine you're eager to hear the reason for your summons." He smiled faintly. "A Chaos Sliver thought lost has been relocated…and I want _you _to retrieve it for us."

Rinjirou was certain he'd misheard. _Me? Collect a Chaos Sliver?! _It was a great honour...one typically reserved for veteran Paladins after years of service. "I'm honoured beyond words, Elder, but-"

"But you wonder why _you _were chosen."

"Yes. It's a great honour, one I'm most grateful for, but…there are many others far more deserving than I."

Haim's smiled widened. "Humility is a virtue, Rinjirou...but only to a point." He rose to his feet and began to pace. "Knight-Captain Harcourt agrees that _you _are the most suitable Paladin for this task. Your aptitude as a Scout is unmatched, and the Chaos Ability from your own Sliver should prove an invaluable asset." The older man hesitated only briefly. "You see...the Chaos Sliver in question is in Japan."

Rinjirou's mood soured immediately. _So, it's not my skill he wants at all…but my knowledge of Japan. _He hadn't been back to his homeland in sixteen years; not since his mother's death.

If the Elder noticed his discomfort, he made no mention of it. "You're a perfect fit for the assignment in every way. You know the language, Rinjirou, the culture and customs. You'll be able to blend in far better than most of our operatives…and your Shadow Walker ability will only aid you further."

_I never blended in all that well growing up, _Rinjirou thought bitterly.

Haim placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I won't lie to you; this is a deceptively dangerous task. The Sliver is held by a former Cleric in Tokyo…home of the Sailor Senshi _and_ the Moon Princess. We don't believe they are aware of our existence yet, but still…encountering them could prove fatal."

Rinjirou nodded thoughtfully. _The Sailor Senshi, legendary warriors of the Moon Kingdom. Somehow, they were resurrected here on Earth, in our time…along with Princess Serenity, heir to her mother's throne. _The Order of Black considered her dangerous – seers had foretold long ago that she would one day attempt to restore the Moon Kingdom here on Earth, and that could not be permitted. The Histories told them that the Moon Kingdom had lorded it over Earth in the past…and watched as it was destroyed by Queen Metalia and her witch Beryl. That was why the Order existed in its present form; so such a fate would never befall the planet again.

"All your instructors agree," Haim said softly. "Your potential is nearly limitless, my boy. Go to Tokyo, succeed in your task…and I foresee great things for you. You could lead your own team of Paladins someday…just like your mother."

That was more incentive than the Elder realised. _I'll make her so proud of me! _Rinjirou nodded curtly. "You honour me, Elder."

Haim produced a file from under the table and handed it to him. "The Sliver is currently in the hands of a former Cleric of the Order, Katsuo Hino. He's now Head Priest of the Hikawa Shrine in the Azabu district." His smile turned almost predatory. "Find this priest, Rinjirou. Retrieve the Chaos Sliver from him…and kill him."

"Kill him?" That didn't sit so well with the Paladin. "With all due respect, Elder, I'm no assassin-"

"This man stole from the Order of Black, Rinjirou. Not only that, but he stole a Chaos Sliver, one of our most treasured possessions! In doing so he betrayed us all, and he must be punished. An example must be made. It is your _duty_."

Rinjirou closed his eyes a moment…and nodded. He had no issue killing when the mission demanded it, but this? It sounded like murder. But his personal feelings mattered little. The Elder was right; as a Black Paladin his duty was to the Order, and its mission was far too important to allow a single, misguided individual like this Katsuo Hino to threaten it.

"By your order, Elder. I live to serve the Black."

* * *

_The present day..._

Rinjirou couldn't help but feel some irritation with himself; he'd allowed Elder Haim to play him like a fiddle. The mere mention of his mother had set his heart aflutter at the chance to please her, even in death. It was largely irrelevant, of course - this _was _his duty and he would have wound up in Tokyo regardless…but the manner of his acceptance _was _somewhat bothersome.

_What's done is done, _he decided, as he tried to focus on other matters…like the second part of his morning training regimen; a five kilometre run. The unfamiliar streets of Tokyo flashed by him as he moved, following the route he'd mapped out on his phone the night before.

The unwanted attention was there, as expected. The subtle glances…and the more open stares. It was all just as he remembered from his childhood. Although average in height and build, Rinjirou had inherited his English father's bright blue eyes. Despite appearing outwardly Japanese, they had marked him from an early age as an outsider. For as long as he could remember, he'd never quite fit in. The other children whispered about him behind his back…all except Megumi, of course.

She'd been his only friend growing up, the daughter of another Black Paladin also stationed in Osaka. Unfortunately, he'd lost touch with her upon his mother's death; his father took him back to England with him…to _his _home. Rinjirou wound up in an unfamiliar school in an unfamiliar country…and just as out of place as he was in Japan. His messy black hair, slanted eyes and accented English drew the attention of his classmates just as much as his eyes had in Japan.

He was jolted back to the real world as a man in a suit stepped out in front of him; Rinjirou avoided him but received a dirty look for his troubles. _Arrogant bastard, _he thought sourly. _This country's full of people like him! _Once again he cursed his bad luck at having to return after such a long time away. _Still_, he told himself, _it could be worse. It _has _been worse. Much worse._

His father died suddenly when he was twelve; a traffic accident. They'd never been especially close, not the way he and his mother were…but it hurt all the same. He was taken in by his uncle but the man was older, with adult children of his own, and he had no interest in raising another. So he'd learned to take care of himself. Cooking, cleaning, laundry, sewing…whatever he needed. The Order recruiter found him just before his fifteenth birthday - the customary age of initiation – and he leapt at the chance without so much as a single look back.

_I found a new family, _he thought, as he continued his run. _One that cares for me just as much as my mother did. One that believes I _am _special. Just like her…_

* * *

_Two days earlier…_

"Rin!"

A smile flashed across his lips at the familiar sound of her voice. "Hey, Megumi."

His one and only childhood friend…Megumi Shoto. She'd followed in her father's footsteps and also joined the Order as a Black Paladin. Rinjirou had thought he'd never see her again after he left Japan, making her presence in the London headquarters a welcome surprise.

She flashed him a mischievous smirk. "Word on the grapevine is you're being sent out of the country on a secret mission. Care to comment?"

_Typical Megumi, _Rinjirou thought, with a laugh. "If I was, which I'm not saying I am...I wouldn't be able to talk about it _because _it's a secret!"

The tall, slender girl shoved him gently. "I know that, Rin – I'm not an idiot! You _could _toss me a hint, though. That way, even if I guess where you're going, _you_ didn't technically say anything." She began poking him in the ribs as she laughed. "Come on, give me a hint. Just one, little insignificant hint...and this stops!" His half-hearted attempts to shrug her off only made it worse. "I can keep this up all day, you know!"

"I'll bet you can," he muttered, with a wry grin. "God, you're annoying!"

"I'm annoying?" she retorted playfully. "There's _so _much irony in that statement." At least she'd cut out the poking. "Can you at least tell me how long you'll be gone?"

_Let's see, _he thought, as he calculated his travel time. _I'll fly into Tokyo, find that shrine, and retrieve the Chaos Sliver from the priest. _He couldn't bring himself to think about the _other _component of his mission, not right now. "I shouldn't be gone more than a couple of days."

"Great!"

He peered at her carefully. _I thought, for a second, she smiled. But…no, that doesn't make any sense. _

Megumi hugged her elbows as she leaned back against the wall. "It'll be good for you to get out and see the world for a change. Even if it's only for a couple of days."

_Not when the destination is Japan, _he thought, as his mood abruptly soured. _Still...Megumi doesn't know that…and it's not her fault. _"Maybe I _have_ been cooped up in here for too long."

"How are you so calm about this?!" She abruptly punched him in the arm and uttered a frustrated sigh. "I'm so jealous of you right now! A meeting with the Elder _and_ a secret mission? It's all just so exciting!"

"Wow," Rinjirou said, with a wink. "With that kind of enthusiasm he should be sending you!"

"Well, duh!" Megumi flashed him a teasing smirk. "If he wants the best-" Her watch began to beep, and she paled noticeably. "Oh, hell, I'm late for a meeting with Knight-Captain Harcourt! Why'd you hold me up, idiot?!"

"Whoa, whoa…_I _held _you _up?!" He shook his head sadly. "I can't be held responsible for your sloppy work ethic."

"Sloppy work ethic?!" She stepped past him, bumping her shoulder into his as she passed. "You, sir, have gone too far…and I can't let it slide. We'll settle this in the usual way when you get back."

"Rifle range?" he asked, already knowing her answer.

"Rifle range," she agreed, as she extended her hand. "Loser buys dinner."

He smiled as he shook her hand firmly; it was their usual wager. "Deal. I'm gonna enjoy eating on your dollar, Megumi."

She shot him a quick wink as she backed down the corridor. "Just keep telling yourself that, mister. When you get back, your ass is _mine_!"

* * *

_The present day…_

Rinjirou smiled as he slipped his shirt over his head, feeling refreshed after his shower. He actually missed her, strangely enough. Megumi was the closest thing he had left to any real family. They'd known each other from such a young age that she felt like his sister. Finding her again had been an immediate tick in the Order's favour; it only confirmed he'd made the right choice.

His exercise complete, his thoughts turned to his mission; there was no sense in delaying it further. His smartphone produced a map of the area in seconds. His destination, the Hikawa Shrine, was just over ten kilometres east of his present position. Getting there would be simple enough. Then, it was just a matter of convincing the priest to give up the Chaos Sliver's location.

_And then you'll kill him? _It was the little voice in the back of his mind; the one he considered most likely his conscience. _Can you really do that? Take the life of an unarmed man in cold blood?_

Rinjirou pushed his concerns from his mind and focused instead on the file before him. _Katsuo Hino, a former Cleric of the Order of Black. He retired suddenly almost six years ago...citing poor health. _It seemed convenient now, of course, given what they knew had happened. _Entrusted with the care of a Chaos Sliver that was never recovered following his departure. _That produced a frown; Rinjirou was uncertain how such a precious item had just been _lost_.

The answer came as he continued reading. _The Chaos Sliver's record was lost almost immediately after his retirement. _He tossed the file onto the bed and shook his head in disbelief. _The master copy _and _the backup, lost at the same time? How could they not investigate that further? It seems far too convenient to be believed!_

He walked over to the wardrobe and slid it open to reveal a wheeled suitcase – one that hadn't been there when he checked in the night before. The local branch of the Order was just as efficient as the rest, it seemed. Rinjirou lifted it onto the bed and opened it to reveal his Paladin armour. Chestplate and shoulder guards made from a ballistic-resistant weave, along with armoured gauntlets and the mask. It was an annoying but necessary addition; the nature of the Order demanded secrecy, so its operatives needed to remain anonymous. With that said, the priest posed little threat, and he would actually be _more _conspicuous in the armour than not…so he set it aside.

The two daggers beneath were a different story, though; where he went, so did they. He slipped the shoulder holster on, taking care to tighten it carefully so the sheaths hung in perfect position. Then, he slid the blades home, immediately more comfortable with their presence. Lastly, he pulled on his coat and gave himself a final once-over in the mirror. _Perfect…and with Shadow Walker, nobody will even notice me. _

As he headed for the door, he reflected once more on the final task his mission demanded; killing the priest. It was unpleasant…but he _had _betrayed the Order and the Elder's orders were clear; it was out of his hands. "Sorry, Hino-sama…but the Order of Black has spoken."

* * *

AN: So, there it is. I wanted to do something a little different for the intro this time around, and having it take place from the 'bad guy's' perspective seemed fun. I'm looking forward to seeing what everyone thought, and don't worry - the girls start to feature from Chapter One. I'll definitely be trying for a more balanced perspective this time around. Thanks for reading, and thanks in advance for any reviews and feedback - just like with Last Guardian Knight, they help keep me focused and on track. Back with more soon!


	2. First Encounters

**Sailor Moon - The Order of Black**

**Chapter Two: First Encounters**

**Originally published 03/05/2015**

**AN: **Rinjirou's using some mild honourifics, at least at this stage - it's my way of showing he has a very formal way of speaking Japanese.

* * *

Luna watched Usagi work with no small amount of pride. It had taken her many long years of careful guidance, but her charge was finally living up to her true potential. Here she was, awake before eight and working on a paper. The days of mad dashes to school were over - Usagi had grown up at last.

"I'm so proud of you, Usagi! Such dedication. If only your fourteen-year-old self could see you now."

"Mmhmm."

_She's so focused on her work that she barely heard me_, Luna thought, as she rose from the bed and stretched lazily. "It truly is a pleasure to see you working so hard on your-" She finally got a decent look at the screen. "Wait a minute! That isn't your paper!"

"Oh, that? I finished that stupid thing an hour ago. Now I'm working on something way more important!"

"That's a…chat window?" The orange lettering and excessive use of love hearts could mean only one person; the self-styled Goddess of Love. _Minako...of course._ The cat stared up at Usagi, feeling a sudden, crushing disappointment as her hopes were dashed. "What could possibly be more important than a good education?!"

Usagi flashed her a brilliant smile. "Operation Proposal!"

Luna barely managed a sigh. "I'm almost afraid to ask…"

"Minako and Mako are helping me come up with a plan to, um…_encourage _Mamo-chan to propose!"

The cat fell flat on her face. "_That's _what you've been doing for the last hour?!"

"Of course!" Usagi replied. "I'm nearly twenty-years-old, Luna, and we've been dating for five _years_! It's time for Mamo-chan and I to move forward with our lives together…he just doesn't know it yet."

Luna watched in stunned silence as Usagi returned her focus to the screen. _I know it would be disastrous for the future of Earth...but run, Mamoru. Run while you still can!_

* * *

_The view from Castle Terra really was incredible. Rolling green hills covered in lush trees…and flowers as far as the eye could see. The only thing missing was her. His love. His Serenity…_

Mamoru awoke with a low groan, momentarily unable to remember where he was. The surrounds of Castle Terra had seemed so real…just like always. But he was in the hospital - the break room, specifically; he'd fallen asleep on the couch yet again. Another groan followed as he rubbed at his neck. _I should have known better than to lie down on this thing._ He pushed himself to his feet, and his thoughts returned to the dream as he headed for the small basin in the corner.

It was the same as always. They'd come almost every night for the last six months – ever since Usagi brought him back from death with the others. Mamoru knew they weren't really dreams, either – he was reliving little snippets of Endymion's life at random. _There's no perceivable order, _he thought, as he splashed some water on his face. _No rhyme or reason to what I see. _Sometimes, the dreams were pleasant, almost real; those involving Serenity were especially vivid. But they could also be dark and unsettling, causing him to wake up in a cold sweat.

Mamoru was beginning to remember the Earth of the past…and it wasn't good. _I knew the Golden Kingdom wasn't perfect, but things were far worse than I realised. _The timing was surely no coincidence, either. _Usagi learned some unpleasant truths about the Moon Kingdom...and now it seems it's my turn._

His little reverie ended as the door opened and a nurse poked her head into the room. "Doctor Chiba? I'm sorry but we need you."

He nodded wearily as he dried his face and followed after her. _Back to work._

* * *

"Tea?" Corey called, as he ran a hand through his scruffy hair.

"Yes, please!"

The hair dryer switched back on immediately after in her usual pattern. Six months had passed since they'd defeated the Revenant Knight- seven months since he and Minako had officially started dating - and she was now spending most of her nights at his place.

The new kitchen was certainly nice. He didn't cook much – or at all, in fact – but Minako liked to give it a go every now and then so it was worth it. The _previous _kitchen had barely qualified as such, despite the landlord's rather creative protests to the contrary. Corey got his way in the end, though – the key was constantly pressing the stingy old man until he gave in. _And it certainly doesn't hurt to be six-foot-five and about two-hundred pounds, _he thought, with a chuckle.

He glanced cautiously towards the bathroom as he dropped a tea bag into her cup and filled it with hot water. They'd been fighting a lot lately, over the most insignificant little things…and he had no idea why. First, there were his sheets. Out of the blue, Minako decided she didn't like them and demanded he buy new ones that she'd picked out. And then there was his wardrobe. Theoretically, he lived alone…but his allotment of space kept shrinking as she added to her own. Corey was finally beginning to realise just how trying Minako could actually be.

She breezed into the kitchen right on cue, her normal, cheerful self, and pushed herself up on her toes to kiss his cheek. "Thanks, cutie." She sank into a chair at the table and took a sip of her tea as she tapped away idly at her phone.

He managed a faint smile in return_. Seeing her nearly every morning does go a long way to making up for the fights_, _I suppose._

"So," she said abruptly. "I've been thinking…maybe I could start bringing a few of my stuffed animals over?"

Corey held back a heavy sigh; he saw another fight brewing. _And it was such a pleasant morning, too…_

* * *

Rinjirou glanced down at his phone, then back at the stone steps across the road. _Sendai Hill. This is the place. _He could see the torii at the top of the steps, marking Hikawa Shrine itself. His memory of it was a little fuzzy but his mother had brought him to a place like this when he was just a boy. _The torii, _he recalled, _marks the point of transition from the profane to the sacred. _That was a somewhat sobering thought. _Can I really kill a priest at his own shrine…on sacred ground? What kind of man would that make me?_

He shook his head in an attempt to clear it as he set out across the road - his feelings were unimportant. _The Order of Black has spoken. Katsuo Hino is a traitor…and he must be punished. The Order does what must be done so it can continue to carry out its duty...just as I must carry out mine._

* * *

Rei smiled up at the sky above as she swept the courtyard, lost in thought. Today was the day. She would be getting feedback on her first paper, turned in the week before. It was all such a new and exciting experience after delaying her dreams unnecessarily for a year. _Going to class, writing papers…reading all those great old books. This is so amazing! _The miko suddenly realised she was grinning like some kind of idiot and glanced around awkwardly. To her immense relief, though, she saw nobody…which meant nobody had seen her. _Gods. If Usagi had caught me just now she'd never let me live it down!_

"Excuse me."

She jumped, startled by the stranger's sudden appearance. He had messy black hair, an angular face, and cold blue eyes…and he hadn't been there a moment ago, she was sure of it. His Japanese had a slight foreign accent to it, as well – it almost reminded her of Corey. _He's definitely a native English speaker, _she thought. _But not American..._

His eyes narrowed slightly as he stared back at her. "I wonder if you might direct me to the head priest."

That immediately made Rei uneasy. _What could this guy possibly want with Grandpa? _There was something off-putting about him, too, when she opened herself to it; an odd sense of danger that seemed to flow out from him in waves. There was a darkness to him, something that just didn't feel right, and Rei knew in that moment that she didn't want him talking to her grandfather. _Still, _she thought irritably, _I _did _promise Grandpa I'd try and keep my temper in check when I'm working…so I'll have to do this politely._

She swallowed back a sudden bout of nausea and met his gaze head-on. "May I ask what you want with him?"

He didn't even blink. "We have important business to discuss."

Her stomach lurched again. _What's causing this feeling?! _Her fingers tightened around the broom in her hands as she steadied herself. "Then he must be expecting you. If I could have your name-"

"My name is unimportant." There was just the slightest hint of irritation in his voice now. "If you'll just tell me where to find him I'll leave you to your work-"

Her own irritation was beginning to grow. "I'll tell _you _where to find him as soon as you tell _me _what you want with him!"

"I don't have time for this."

"Well, make time, because I'm not-"

"Rei!" Her grandfather emerged from the main building behind her and stood on its porch. "I think the courtyard is clean enough. Don't you have classes shortly?"

She frowned. "Yes, Grandpa, but this man-"

"You should get ready to go." He stepped off the porch slowly. "I'll see to our guest."

_Why this sudden dismissal_, she wondered. "But-"

"Go," he said, with a reassuring smile. "I'll handle this."

Rei shot the stranger one last dirty look and suppressed a shudder as he met her gaze with narrowed eyes. She felt faint, like she could collapse at any moment. _I'm not sure who or what you are, _or_ what you want with Grandpa, but I'll be damned if I'm going to just leave you alone with him!_

* * *

Rinjirou watched the miko leave with some relief. He recalled some shrine maidens were rumoured to be so attuned to the world that they could detect spiritual imbalances and other such things. _Has she sensed my Chaos Sliver? For all her tough talk, she looked quite pale in the end. What else could have caused such a reaction?_

That was nonsense, of course. _She's nothing but a simple shrine maiden doing her job. An annoying one, at that…but nothing special. _The Black Paladin turned his attention to the stout old man in robes before him. He was definitely Katsuo Hino…but he was shorter than expected. _Far _shorter.

Hino clasped his hands behind his back as he turned and wandered back into the shrine…the very picture of calm. "I had wondered when the Order would finally send someone."

Rinjirou blinked in surprise. "You know who I am?"

"I know _what _you are," the old man replied, "_and_ why you're here…Black Paladin."

The priest's flippant attitude caught him off-guard. He'd expected surprise, or confusion…even fear; not this calm, measured response. _He's made of sterner stuff, it seems. _"Very well, Hino-sama…I'll get right to the point. I'm here for the Chaos Sliver."

"Chaos Sliver?" Hino turned to face him slowly. "What Chaos Sliver?"

Rinjirou took a step towards him as he set his own face in a scowl; intimidation was to be the order of the day, it seemed. "I'm not here to play games. You were entrusted with the care of a Chaos Sliver when you were still a Cleric of the Order. A Chaos Sliver you neglected to return upon your retirement."

"Oh, _that _Chaos Sliver!" An odd little smile came to the old man's face. "It's been such a long time, and my memory isn't quite what it used to be, I'm afraid..."

The Paladin waited a few seconds, but Hino didn't say more. "Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Where's the Chaos Sliver?!" Rinjirou snapped, aware he was letting himself get frustrated. The old man was either a brilliant actor…or completely senile.

"Ah." The squat priest glanced around in apparent confusion…and began to laugh. "You know, I just can't seem to recall!"

"Well, think harder." He projected what he hoped was an air of confident malice into his voice, but in truth none of this felt right to him. Strong-arming old men wasn't something he'd tried before, and now that he was here it left a sour taste in his mouth. Above all else, Rinjirou considered himself a warrior - an honourable one. _And this isn't very honourable. Nor is my second task…once I retrieve the Chaos Sliver._

"Tell me…" Hino said, almost casually. "Is Elder Haim still in charge?"

The question caught Rinjirou by surprise once again. He was quickly losing control of the situation. His training hadn't prepared him for this. Perhaps it _would_ have been easier to just sneak in, locate Hino and kill him without anyone noticing. It certainly would have been faster, but as he'd told the Elder…he was no assassin. _I can't let this continue, though. I need to regain control. I need to make him listen to me. _"That's irrelevant-"

"Oh, but it is. It's _very _relevant indeed, young man. There is much about the Order you don't know-"

Rinjirou hated what he was about to do, but he just needed to scare Hino…force him into compliance. His hands disappeared under his coat and he drew his daggers with practiced ease. This wasn't what he'd signed up for when he joined the Order, but a mission had been assigned to him and he was honour-bound to complete it. "This is _not_ a joke, old man! Surrender the Chaos Sliver to me, now!"

His unspoken threat didn't provoke the expected reaction at all; the priest actually seemed more disappointed than anything. "You're very quick to anger, you man...but are you really so eager to kill?"

* * *

Rei watched their exchange with a growing sense of unease. She'd only been able to catch snippets of their conversation but this 'Order' they spoke of made her wary. _What is it, and how is Grandpa involved? _It made no sense to her - her grandfather was harmless. Perhaps a little perverted…but in an almost endearing way. _How can he be mixed up with something like this?_

She gasped involuntarily as the stranger suddenly drew two knives from under his coat. She couldn't help but remember his last encounter with such an enemy...when Sailor Pain cut his throat. The miko reached into her robe and pulled out her transformation wand. "Mars Crystal Power, Make-Up!" The familiar strength of her guardian planet surged through her body as she ran towards the shrine and dove through the doorway.

"Mars…" She extended her right arm before her, and a flaming bow appeared in her grip. She aimed instinctively at the stranger's back as she drew back her other hand, summoning a fiery, red arrow. "Flame…"

The stranger was somehow already responding to her presence, turning to face her. She thought she saw a hint of surprise behind his neutral expression.

"Sniper!" She unleashed her attack and sent the burning arrow straight at his chest. He dove to the side at the last minute, rolling under it and immediately back to his feet. His eyes remained locked on her face as he straightened up again and span his knives in his hands. She watched his lips move; it was too quiet to hear but she was sure he'd said 'Sailor Senshi'.

"No!" Grandpa called, as he waved his arms frantically. "Stop!"

Mars ignored him as she fired a second attack. "Mars Flame Sniper!" This time, her opponent made no move to get out of its path. Instead, he raised his forearms before him in an X…and it dissipated against an invisible shield of some sort. A moment later, _he _vanished as well. Mars' head snapped around in confusion as she searched for him. There was no flash of light or energy, not like Corey with his 'blink' – the stranger was just _gone_.

"Behind you!"

She span around at her grandfather's warning, largely by reflex, and caught the stranger's strike on her forearm. The tip of his dagger nicked her skin and drew blood as it flashed by. Mars took a few cautious steps back as he advanced, caught off-guard by his speed. _How the hell did he manage that_, she wondered, as he disappeared again.

"Please, stop this!" Grandpa cried. "Both of you! It's not necessary!"

"What's going on?" Mars demanded, as she searched for her attacker again. "Who is this guy? How is he invisible?!"

"He's _not_," he said, as he sighed in resignation. "Not really. You just have to _want _to see him!"

_I have to _want_ to see him? That sounds like complete nonsense,_ she thought irritably. _What does that even mean?! _

"Focus on him!" Grandpa called.

She turned slowly on the spot as she tried to picture the stranger in her mind. The same sensation of unease began to fill her stomach and she followed it back to its source. _There_, she thought. A barely perceptible shadow flickered across the periphery of her vision; the Senshi of Fire turned quickly and saw…_something._

It was like the silhouette of a man, moving around her cautiously, almost studying her. "So, you've figured out how to see me." It clearly wasn't meant as a question. "I didn't come here to fight you, Senshi…but I can't allow your attack to go unanswered. Honour demands we fight!" It shimmered as the stranger reappeared in its place and lunged at her with his daggers held high.

Mars ducked around his thrusts and landed a blow to the back of his head. He hit the ground rolling and was back on his feet again almost immediately. She was forced to retreat as he advanced again, his daggers in constant motion. _His technique is all offense. He's not giving me any room to breathe!_

"Try this!" she snapped. "Fire Soul!" A small ball of flame flew at him but he repeated his trick from earlier and blocked it on his forearms. Mars took another step back as she considered her options. _I don't have any weapons, or the training to use them. Going up against him in melee combat isn't the smartest idea…but I did it with Pain and Fury and I can do it again. _She _knew _she wasn't going to just quit. _There's no telling what he plans to do to Grandpa. I need to take him down! _That necessitated a change in tactics. _He likes to attack; let's see if I can get him on the defensive instead._

She feinted another retreat then abruptly lunged forward, changing her momentum in a heartbeat. He was caught by surprise, just as she planned, and she landed a kick on his forearm. One of his knives skittered along the stone beneath them, knocked from his hand. She seized the moment and span in a roundhouse kick that knocked him flat on his back.

Her grandfather tried to stop them again. "This isn't the way!"

_Why is he so intent on stopping this fight, _she wondered. _This guy was about to attack him! _She fell to her knees as she aimed a double axe-handle at his face, but he rolled aside with surprising speed and lashed out with a kick to her face. Mars rolled through her fall, over her shoulders and back to her feet, but he was already upright and on the attack again.

She found herself on the defensive, dodging furiously as he cut at her over and over again with his remaining dagger. He never let up, never gave her a chance to recover, and his stamina seemed almost limitless. She lashed out with her leg and tried another kick at his chest but all that got her was another nasty cut. _I may have underestimated him, _she thought, angry at having to admit it. _But he seems to have a pretty grounded fighting style. Maybe I can use my agility to get above him and confuse him!_

The Senshi of Fire spotted her opening; the stranger lunged forward with his knife and she managed to counter it with a quick strike to his face. She leapt into the air, intending to come down with a kick to his head, but he snagged her ankle mid-leap and slammed her head first into the ground instead. Mars was left dazed by the impact...and vulnerable.

He came to a halt above her and stared down at her with that same blank expression. "You fought well. I take no pleasure in this, Senshi, but you're my sworn enemy…as are all who serve the Moon Princess." The blade span slowly in his hand and began to descend. "I live to serve the-"

"Rinjirou!" her grandfather called firmly. "Stop!"

The stranger froze, the tip of his dagger only halfway to her chest. Mars stared up at it in relief, even as her mind tried to process what had just happened. _Grandpa called him 'Rinjirou'…and he stopped. Is that…his name? How does he know that?_

The old man took another step towards them. "Is this what your mother would have wanted?"

Her eyes remained locked on the tip of the dagger as it began to shake…and finally withdrew.

"I knew her well," her grandfather continued. "She used to show me pictures of you when you were just a boy. You've changed a lot since then, of course…grown up. But your eyes? I still see that same little boy behind them. Behind the pain."

Mars readied herself, drawing power to her hand. _Now, while he's distracted! _The Senshi flipped to her feet and thrust her hand towards him, only to find herself back on the ground with a sore rear end; Grandpa had knocked her down. "What the hell-"

"Enough!" he snapped, in as firm a tone as she'd heard from him in a long time. "You're not helping!"

"But-"

"Don't you have some _reading _to do, _Sailor Mars_?"

That stunned her into silence. She swallowed awkwardly around the sudden lump in her throat as her mind raced. _He knows! __But, how?!_ "I…I don't think-"

"You can go," he said, gentler this time. "I assure you I'll be fine. Won't I, Rinjirou?"

The stranger nodded faintly; he seemed as surprised as she did.

Mars managed a nod of her own as she rose carefully to her feet and began to run. _I'll fake leaving the shrine and circle back through the trees_. It was all for the stranger's benefit, of course. _Grandpa knows my secret. Somehow...he knows._

She allowed her transformation to fade as soon as she was back in her room. A wince followed as the pain from her cuts increased, no longer dulled by her Senshi magic. _At least they don't look too bad, _she thought, as she studied them in the mirror. _The cut on my thigh is the worst by far, but even it should close up on its own. Just a little disinfectant and I'll be fine._

With her own health taken care of, Rei's thoughts turned to that of her friends. The stranger - this 'Rinjirou' as her Grandpa had called him - had made himself known as their enemy. _The enemy of all who serve the Moon Princess,_ she recalled.

"That doesn't sound good for any of us." Rei flipped her communicator open and brought it up to her lips. "We need to talk, everyone. As soon as possible."

* * *

Rinjirou bent to retrieve his second dagger and sheathed them hesitantly. The lone Sailor Senshi was gone for now but there was no telling when she might return, or how many of her friends she might bring with her. His mind whirled in confusion, however - the priest definitely had his attention. "You really knew my mother?"

"Indeed I did," Hino agreed. "You fight like her, you know. Your drive, your focus…your unrelenting attack. You even use a similar two-bladed technique."

_I watched her train many times, _Rinjirou thought sadly. "I chose it…to honour her memory."

"Of course." The priest glanced at the ground briefly. "She was a good woman, Rinjirou. You have my sympathies…as late as they are."

He suddenly remembered where he was, and _why _he was here. _He's trying to manipulate me. He's using her memory against me. Just like the Elder. _Even knowing what was happening did little to diminish the impact, though. "That…is irrelevant. I'm here for the Chaos Sliver-"

"She used to train here occasionally, at the shrine," Hino continued, with a smile. "Back in my younger days, of course, when I wasn't quite so-"

"Short?" Rinjirou asked wearily.

"I was going to say _tired_," Hino retorted grumpily. "You were right, earlier. I was a Cleric back then, a proud member of the Order of Black. Sawako…I mean your mother…had a keen interest in the core tenets of Shinto, and we became friends over time. It was through her I began to question what I thought I knew about the Order-"

"Stop," Rinjirou whispered, unwilling to hear anymore. _The Order is home. The Order is family…_

Hino sighed heavily as he went silent, deep in thought. "Alright, Rinjirou. Your mission is clearly very important to you, so I'll make you a deal. I'll ask you just one more question, and if you still want the Chaos Sliver after your answer…I'll give it to you."

The Paladin hesitated, wary of yet more games, but finally gave a slow nod in reply. "Ask it."

"Why are you so hell-bent on retrieving the very thing that killed your mother?"

* * *

AN: The plot thickens, and after the experimental prologue I got to write a little of the more familiar characters I remember! I decided to focus on Usagi first and foremost – Operation Proposal should hopefully allow for some funny situations in future chapters and it's a way to get Makoto involved in something meaningful. I also wanted to ensure I gave Mamoru more to do this time around – he _does _factor in to the Order of Black's history, but exactly how...you'll have to wait and see ;-)

Already, Rinjirou is very different to write than Corey. I hadn't planned on making him so conflicted in the beginning, but as his first interaction with Grandpa unfolded – including him 'playing dumb' as the final scene revealed – it just felt natural that he'd question his mission. He sees himself as a noble warrior, not an assassin...and as shown in the prologue it doesn't sit well with him that he was effectively ordered to become one. The next chapter will reveal a little more about the mysterious 'Order of Black' _and_ some more familiar faces will make an appearance.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and/or favourited already, too – I think it took a good month for the first act of Last Guardian Knight to get that kind of attention. It's definitely an encouraging sign for me, at any rate, and it's very much appreciated. Back with more soon!


	3. Coming to Terms

**Sailor Moon - The Order of Black**

**Chapter Three: Coming to Terms**

**Originally published: 05/05/2015**

* * *

"Why are you so hell-bent on retrieving the thing that killed your mother?"

Rinjirou's jaw just about hit the floor. "What?! How did it-"

"Not the Sliver in _my _possession, of course," Hino clarified. "She carried one of her own...just like you do. _That_ was responsible for her death."

_None of that makes any sense, _he thought. _Chaos Slivers killing people, my own mother included? It isn't possible. She died in battle, defending the innocent...that's what my father always told me! _But now, the priest was telling him it was all a lie. How was he supposed to just accept that? "No, I don't believe you. The Order stands for good-"

"Oh?" The priest raised an eyebrow. "And what good has it done lately?"

"We've retrieved many Chaos Slivers and-"

"And that's good?" Hino asked, with a frown.

"Of course it is! We keep them safe...prevent them from falling into the wrong hands!"

The old man's eyes narrowed slowly. "And you're so sure the Order's hands are the right ones?"

"Yes! If not theirs, then whose?"

"Tell me, Rinjirou," Hino said, as he stared up into his eyes. "What does the Order of Black do with these Chaos Slivers once it acquires them?"

"They create new Black Paladins." He _knew _that was good. It had to be. Black Paladins served as the Earth's protectors; how could they be anything _but _good?

"And what do those Black Paladins do?"

"They defend the world. They stand for good-"

"The same answer again," Hino observed. "It's quite important to you, isn't it? Standing for good?"

"There is no higher calling."

The priest nodded thoughtfully. "Do you know what a Black Paladin _really_ is?"

"What kind of stupid question is that?" Rinjirou retorted. "We're proud warriors of Earth who stand against greed, corruption, and the future tyranny of the Moon Princess."

"Yes, but what _is_ a Black Paladin _really_?"

"I…I don't understand your question." Rinjirou admitted, shuffling his feet uncomfortably. Why was it all so difficult?_ I know I understood everything back in training. Nothing was unclear then...so what's changed?_

"A Black Paladin is indeed a warrior..._and _a proud one at that. Your mother certainly fit that description. But beneath that, at their core…they're a human being. A human being who has been corrupted by a tiny piece of Chaos itself…and turned into a weapon." He began to pace back and forth. "The Chaos Slivers grant power and abilities far beyond that of any ordinary human, it's true, but they exact a terrible price in return. Almost every Black Paladin is doomed to a short life and a lonely death."

_That...that's not possible. _"What price? You're not making any sense!"

"It's all quite clear if you just open your eyes to the truth," Hino said, with a sad smile. "When was the last time you saw a Black Paladin older than forty? Other than the Knight-Captain?"

"I…I must have seen one somewhere. I'm sure of it." _Why can't I think clearly? Why does everything seem so muddled? _His eyes widened at the most damning question of all. _W__hy haven't I asked any of this before? _"It...it's a difficult job. Perhaps they retired, or...were promoted? Maybe they've moved to other bases-"

"Listen to yourself," Hino said, with a slow shake of his head. "You're in denial. They've lied to you, Rinjirou, and they've _been _lying to you…_all _of you…for a very long time."

_How can I believe that, _he thought frantically._ The Order is home. The Order is family. _He kept on repeating it over and over again in his head but the familiar old mantra wasn't calming him the way it used to. _The Order is home. The Order is family._

"The Chaos Sliver inside you will eventually drive you mad," Hino said softly. "It will twist your mind, fill you with rage and hatred...until you lose all control of your impulses and become a mindless killer."

Rinjirou found the priest's pause for breath almost ominous.

"When that day comes a special type of Paladin will be sent after you. The Order calls them Hunters." He exhaled slowly, almost regretfully. "They will find you, Rinjirou, no matter how fast and how far you run...and they will put you down. Like a dog."

A cold feeling of dread spread out through Rinjirou's chest. "You're lying," he whispered. "The Order...they would never-"

"I know it's hard for you to hear, but such is the fate of almost _every _Black Paladin in the end..." The priest's voice dropped to a whisper. "Such was the fate…of your mother."

Something snapped in his mind. Whatever it was, it was basic and primal; a white hot rage that boiled over inside him, burning hotter than any anger he'd ever felt before. "No! You're lying! I found a home with the Order of Black, old man! Friends! _Family_! A purpose! They wouldn't take me in just to betray me! I refuse to believe that!"

The priest took a few careful steps back. "That was quite the outburst. Tell me, young man…how long has it been since you received _your _Chaos Sliver?"

Rinjirou realised he was holding his daggers; he'd drawn them without even thinking about it, his fingers clenched around their hilts so tightly that his knuckles had turned white. The familiar coppery taste of blood filled his mouth – he'd bitten down hard on his bottom lip during his rage. He forced himself to take slow, steady breaths, and the anger began to fade...along with any patience he had left for this little farce. "Hand over the Chaos Sliver, Hino-sama, or-"

"Or what?" Hino's voice rose up in a clear challenge. "You'll beat up a defenceless old man? You'll _kill_ me?" He shook his head emphatically. "No, Rinjirou...I'm an excellent judge of character, and you? You're not that kind of person. Your mother wasn't either…until Chaos claimed her mind." The only sound in the room was his sorrowful sigh. "Now, I'll ask you this one more time. Is this the life _she_ would have wanted for you?"

A wordless cry of rage and frustration rose in Rinjirou's throat as he turned and stormed out of the shrine. He couldn't bring himself to kill the priest…but he couldn't listen to any more of his lies, either. _I have to get some place quiet. I__ have to think! There are rational answers to all of these questions...I just have to find them!_

* * *

_A few hours later…_

Rei stared at Usagi like she'd grown a second head. "You're going to _trick_ Mamoru into proposing to you?!"

"Yep!" The blonde's smile was predatory, almost terrifying - it reminded Rei of a lioness stalking her prey. "He'll have no choice by the end but to declare his undying love and _beg _me to marry him!"

Luna's head hit the wall with a dull thud. "Selene help us all..."

Rei stared at her friend in disbelief; she'd actually drawn a complete blank on insults for once. "Uh..."

Makoto nudged her gently. "Just go with it. She's pretty serious about all this."

"I never would have guessed..."

They were sitting outside her room, waiting for Minako and Corey. Ami wouldn't be coming, of course; she was in Germany, finally living her dream of studying medicine abroad. Rei couldn't begrudge her for pursuing her dreams, but it just wasn't the same without her here. Especially with a potential new enemy on the horizon.

Luna made an attempt to change the subject. "When was the last time Haruka and Michiru checked in?"

_My two favourite Senshi, _Rei thought bitterly. They were in Europe at the moment; Michiru was on tour, of all things, and Haruka and Hotaru had decided to accompany her. _Hotaru was a little depressed after Chibiusa went back to Crystal Tokyo. Hopefully her little European adventure has cheered her up by now._

"They were due to arrive in Brussels sometime today," Usagi murmured, as she stared down at her phone.

"Speaking of arriving..." Makoto glanced at her own phone and frowned. "Where are Corey and Minako? She's never been all that punctual but she _has _been doing better since she started dating him."

Usagi shrieked and scuttled backwards as a shadow dropped to the ground beside her. "Damn it, Titus! How many times have I told you not to do that?!"

Queen Serenity's former spymaster managed the feline equivalent of a shrug. "I apologise, Usagi. It wasn't intentional, I'm just...naturally stealthy."

"Do you know where they are?" Rei asked irritably. "We were meant to meet here at three!"

"They're on their way, but...brace yourselves. They're in a fight."

"A fight?" Usagi's brow furrowed in concern. "Why are they-"

Corey's voice echoed across the courtyard. "I don't understand why you're getting so upset over a friggen' panda!"

Right on cue, Minako appeared at the top of the steps, with Corey and Artemis right behind her. "That _panda_," she snapped, as she turned and jabbed a finger into his chest, "is called Take-chan...and I've had him since I was three years old! He's a symbol of love, Corey. _Our _love!"

"Huh?!" Corey seemed utterly dumbfounded. "I've only known you for eight months! That doesn't make any sense!"

Rei could sympathise; she was as confused as Corey sounded. _But then, Minako's logic always has been a little screwy._

"_You_ don't make any sense!" Minako retorted, as she stomped towards them. "Usagi?"

"Uh…yeah?"

"Would you kindly tell my _stupid _boyfriend that we're no longer speaking?"

Usagi hesitated a moment before turning to Corey. "Uh, Minako says-"

"I heard her," he muttered, as he shook his head. "I can't believe you're giving me the silent treatment over a stuffed panda!"

"Huh. That's weird." Minako made a big show of looking for him before throwing her hands up in 'confusion'. "I thought I heard something…but there's nobody here!"

Corey groaned as he ran a hand over his face. "So, now I'm invisible?"

"There it is again!" She was proving herself a much better actress than Rei would have assumed. "Whatever it is, though, it sure sounds _stupid_!"

"Don't you think you're being just a _little_ crazy about all this?" he asked.

"Don't _you_ think you're being an inconsiderate jerk?!"

Rei sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. _This is painful to watch!_

Corey smirked triumphantly. "I thought you couldn't see or hear me?"

"Well, you're…that's…I mean…" Minako let out an annoyed groan. "Oh, damn it!"

"He's got you there, Minako," Makoto said, with a wide grin.

"Oh, shut up!" the blonde snapped, as she locked an angry glare on her boyfriend.. "I'm so mad at you right now!"

"What are you even fighting about?" Usagi asked, as she followed suit. "What did you do, Corey?!"

"Me?!" he sputtered. "I-"

Minako cut him off mid-sentence. "_He_ won't let me bring three of my stuffed animals over to his new apartment. _Three_! Apparently, they're too _girly _for his cool new wannabe bachelor pad!"

"I never called it that…" he muttered. "And I wouldn't even need a new apartment if you hadn't trashed the old one."

Titus perked his head up. "That is true-"

"Shut up, Titus!" He recoiled in fright as Minako locked an impressive death-stare on him. "Terror's the one who blew a hole in the wall. I was helping!"

"Yeah," Corey said grumpily, "but who tore a massive hole in the ceiling and knocked out the _other _wall with an errant Love and Beauty Shock?"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT HE BLOCKED IT, IS IT?!"

"Oh, gods!" Rei groaned as she grasped her ears in pain; Minako's voice had just reached a whole new level of shriek - Luna, Artemis and Titus were actually howling in pain!

"It's like nails on a chalkboard," Makoto cried. "From hell!"

Usagi shoved Corey hard. "For god's sake, just give her what she wants before she does that again!"

"It's not just that!" Corey argued. "You've got more clothes in my wardrobe than I do in the whole apartment! Your hair-dryer's been sitting on the bathroom basin for weeks, and you've used the new kitchen so much you've already started two fires-" He shut up abruptly as he went pale.

Rei glanced at Usagi, then Makoto. "Has he seriously only figured out what's happening now?"

The tall American raised a trembling finger towards Minako. "You…"

Usagi sighed. "Wow...you really are that dense."

"We _live_ together?!" Corey cried, as he advanced on his girlfriend. "I see it now! You've been sneak moving in for weeks!"

A nervous laugh slipped from her lips, all traces of anger suddenly gone. "Um...surprise?"

Corey sank onto the steps behind him slowly, apparently lost in thought.

"I..." Minako trailed off too. "Um..."

Luna cleared her throat loudly and glared at them both in turn. "If you two are quite finished with your little domestic, do you think we could get started?"

"Pull yourself together, big guy," Makoto said, as she slugged him in the shoulder. "You'll be fine."

He grunted noncommittally as stared at the ground before him.

Minako shot a nervous glance his way, then sat quietly with a quick nod. "Sorry, Luna."

"Well," Luna said, as her fur slowly smoothed down again. "You requested this meeting, Rei, so I'll leave the rest to you."

The miko clapped her hands together nervously as she stood. _Where do I even begin? _She rubbed at her forearm absently; the cut under her sleeve was itchy. "So, we had a visitor this morning…"

* * *

Rinjirou's mind was a jumbled mess as he hurried down the street. The priest's words echoed over and over again in his head. _It will twist your mind, fill you with rage and hatred_. _You'll become a mindless killing machine. They will find you. They will put you down...like a dog._

"He was lying," he murmured, desperate to convince himself. "He had to be lying." No matter how much he wanted to believe it, though, there was a strange quality of truth to the old man's words. He _wanted _to listen.

_But the Order is home, _he thought. _The Order is family! They wouldn't do these things, would they? _It was inconceivable...but he _did _have doubts of his own. _The Order I believe in wouldn't have ordered an old man's death. It should be enough to retrieve the Chaos Sliver; Hino-sama doesn't have to die. _A sharp sigh escaped his lips as he slowed to a halt. _I don't know how to think, or what to believe. How do I decide who's right?_

The moral dilemma he faced wasn't his only problem. He'd managed to encounter a Sailor Senshi on his first day in Tokyo...which meant they now knew he was here. She'd fought well, but his abilities had clearly caught her by surprise; an advantage he wouldn't have in any further encounters. In addition to the danger, her appearance had led to further questions. _Hino-sama intervened, tried to stop our fight...even when she was winning. That's another point in his favour...isn't it._

His hotel lay ahead...and the shrine behind him. Rinjirou wavered as he stared back and forth between them and tried to decide between two possible destinations...and two possible choices. "What do I do?"

* * *

"So we have another enemy on our hands," Usagi murmured, with a frown. "I was really hoping the Revenant Knight would be the last one."

Minako looked similarly depressed. "A few years off would have been nice."

"You said it," Makoto agreed, as she folded her arms across her chest. "After all the crap we went through with the Revenant Knight and his little band of murderers, too..."

Rei managed a silent nod. She was far too preoccupied with this 'Rinjirou' and his sudden appearance to dwell on the other implications. _I don't know who this guy is, or what this 'Order' is about...but it all hints at something far more sinister. And Grandpa, despite my doubts...is somehow involved. _That worried her more than anything else; it was impossible for her to imagine her grandfather as anything more than the harmless old pervert he appeared to be, but the evidence was overwhelming. _He knew the guy's name. He brought up this 'Order' they were talking about. __No matter what I think he _is _involved...and I need to know how._

"I could watch the shrine," Corey offered. "Keep an eye on things in case your stranger comes back?"

She smiled faintly. "I appreciate the thought, Corey, but I can handle that." She sighed sharply. "Besides, Grandpa didn't seem all that worried when he was talking to this 'Rinjirou'." _No_, she continued silently, _h__e even tried to stop our fight before it could begin._

"I'll do some research," Titus declared, stretching lazily as he stood. "I'm no Ami, but I can surf the web with the best of them."

"I hate to break it you, Titus," Makoto said, with a quiet laugh, "but _nobody _says that anymore."

Minako's reaction was far less subtle; she laughed like a hyena. "You're like a furry little old man who's trying to convince everyone he understands technology!"

Rei actually had to hold back a laugh of her own - Titus' death-stare was just as impressive as Minako's from earlier...even if it didn't stop her laughter.

"A secret 'Order' with invisible warriors..." Luna murmured, as she turned towards Artemis. "Does any of that ring a bell with you?"

"None," he admitted. "Rei, you're certain he said 'I live to serve the Black'?"

"That's what he said," she agreed. _Right before he tried to kill me._

_"_I'll add it to my search criteria," Titus grumbled, still glaring daggers at Makoto and Minako.

"Hey," Usagi said softly, as she reached out to squeeze Rei's shoulder. "Are you sure you're alright? You said he made you ill."

"I'm fine," she assured her. "It was just a little nausea." _I feel guilty for holding back about the rest, _especially _the fact that Grandpa knows my secret, and maybe everyone else's too...but I have to talk to him first. About a lot of things..._

* * *

"High Seeker Thorn. Thank you for coming."

"I live to serve the Black." The hooded man's voice was harsh and flat; almost mechanical.

Elder Haim leaned back in his chair, his fingers locked together before him. "Have your Hunters been keeping an eye on Paladin Payne?"

"He made contact with the priest a few hours ago...but left the shrine without the Chaos Sliver."

"Hino is still alive, then?" He heaved an irritated sigh. "That _is _a pity, but we shan't write young Rinjirou off just yet. I'll speak with him...remind him of his duty and give him another chance to prove his loyalty to the Order."

"Why? Kill him now, Elder. Once a traitor, always a traitor."

"Your dedication to the cause is as admirable as always, old friend," Haim replied, with a chuckle, "but let us not forget. A second generation Paladin is a rare and valuable commodity...one we can't afford to simply throw away, if it can be avoided. He will have one last chance to kill Hino...and prove himself a loyal brother of the Black."

"And if he will not obey?"

"Then he shall face your Hunters...and they will return with _two _Chaos Slivers."

* * *

Minako glanced nervously at Corey again as she walked alongside him in silence. He hadn't said a word to her since the shrine…and he was having _much _more success using the silent treatment against her than she had with him. In a familiar moment of self-reflection, she was once again forced to wonder if she really _was _insane. _Sane people talk about this sort of thing,_ she told herself. _They don't just go ahead and do it! _

"Why didn't you just talk to me?"

She jumped, startled by his unexpected question. "Um...I'm not sure."

"Minako."

"Right." _He's not in the mood, _she thought, as she fidgeted nervously. "I…I thought you'd think I was insane."

Corey snorted quietly. "For wanting to move in together?"

"Uh-huh."

"As opposed to _sneaking _your way in gradually over a few weeks like all the other sane people?"

"Well, of course it sounds crazy when you put it like that!" she grumbled. "I just...I _love_ staying with you, Corey. I love sleeping beside you, and I love waking up in your arms. I _hate_ the nights I spend at home...away from you. But you never brought it up...so I just started bringing stuff over, hoping you'd pick up on my hints. Then, when I realised I'd already moved half my room into your apartment, I started getting nervous...and I guess maybe that's why I've been so snappy lately. I felt guilty for making that decision on my own...but I was also mad at you for not asking me. I really, _really _wanted you to ask me…"

Corey ran a hand through his hair. "Don't you ever worry that we're moving too fast? I mean, I practically live with you already and there are some days when you just drive me insane-"

"Are you breaking up with me?!" she demanded, suddenly terrified. "I'm so sorry, I know I shouldn't have just-"

"What?!" He pulled her into a tight hug and stroked her back gently. "No, Minako...god, no! I'm not breaking up with you. Jesus, you jump straight to _that_?"

"Well, I don't know! My mind just jumps to conclusions sometimes...you know that!" She let herself relax in his embrace, happy for the moment of closeness after spending most of the day yelling at him. "Would living with me really be so bad?"

His chin came to rest on the top of her head as he pulled her in tighter. "No...it wouldn't. I was just-"

"Caught by surprise?" Minako felt him nod and sighed quietly. "I'm sorry, Corey. I should've just asked you straight up."

"That would've been nice," he admitted, with a gentle sigh of his own. "Spending so much time with you was great, at first. I felt like I needed it, after it was just me and Titus for so long, but…god, Minako, you drive me crazy sometimes! You know that, right?"

"I know." She tilted her head back and placed a gentle kiss on his neck. "You still love me though."

"You know I do." He kissed the top of her head and sighed again. "Look...this isn't how I imagined this conversation going, but most of your stuff's already at my place anyway, so..."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

He pulled back just enough to look into her eyes. "Wanna move in with me?"

"Yes!" She stretched up on her toes, ready to kiss him...and hesitated. "Our fight's over, right?"

Corey responded with a smile and a kiss. "Fight over."

She pressed her lips to his in a kiss of her own, and smiled as she lay her cheek against his chest. "So I can bring Take-chan around?"

"Sure," he agreed, with a quiet chuckle. "He _is_ a symbol of our love, after all."

"So long as you understand that means Hime and Yuko are coming too."

"Who?" he asked warily.

Minako rolled her eyes in mock irritation. "The pink bear on my nightstand and the frog in the corner, by the lamp. They're best friends. Bringing Take-chan without the others is pointless…and mean."

Corey's grin began to fade. "Well, you did ask for three…and I guess it is _our _apartment now…" He took a deep breath and nodded slowly. "Sure, bring 'em over."

She couldn't resist teasing him, just a little. "I don't know…maybe after all the emotional trauma our fight caused, I need four...or even five?"

"What?!"

"I'm kidding!" she assured him, with a mischievous giggle. "Three is just fine." _For now. _She linked her arm in his and let her head rest on his shoulder as they resumed their walk home. _Our home_, she thought, with a contented sigh. _Despite Crazy Minako's best efforts...everything worked out once again._

* * *

AN: Corey and Minako didn't play such a big part in the chapter originally, but it felt right to showcase their relationship a little after spending so much time with them in Last Guardian Knight. She's a little mental, and he can be clueless...but they somehow find a way to make it work, lol.

Rinjirou's beginning to doubt the Order of Black, but he still has a lot of unanswered questions. As does Rei, about Rinjirou, the Order, _and _Grandpa. Some of those questions will be answered in the next chapter; stick around, it should be fun.

This will likely be the last 'quick' update - I had the prologue and first two chapters written before I started posting the story. I had intended to hold onto this one until I'd finished chapter four but I felt bad for ending the last chapter on a cliffhanger, as mild as it was, and decided I couldn't keep you guys waiting. Thanks for your reviews and feedback, as always - I'll be back with another chapter shortly.


	4. Choices to Make

**Sailor Moon - The Order of Black**

**Chapter Four: Choices to Make**

**Originally uploaded 10/05/2015**

* * *

"Please be there, please be there!"

Ami was well aware she was talking to herself. It was a trait she'd begun exhibiting with alarming frequency since arriving in Germany. She tried to calm down as she stared at her laptop, the little blue loading disc almost mocking her with its presence. _It'll be fine, _she told herself. _Ryo knows I can get a little too focused when I study. He'll laugh about it…I hope._

Her morning study session, a refresher on the bones of the wrist and hand - along with the muscles and tendons that accompanied them - had stretched well past lunchtime. It was only because of her grumbling stomach that she'd noticed the time at all…and realised she was meant to video call her boyfriend a good hour ago.

"Come on! Hurry up!" She actually swatted her laptop impatiently as the panic mounted. That annoying, irrational panic that was so new to her, only rearing its head after she officially began dating Ryo. _Why did I have to cram in an extra study session? Would it have been such a big deal to just miss one? _Ami had always had something of a tendency to get caught up in her studies, a tendency she'd worked on since meeting Usagi and the rest of her friends. _But it can still happen…especially in a country where I don't know anyone and there are _no_ distractions. Not like Tokyo._

Her mind was racing, spewing forth countless implausible scenarios. _What if Ryo thinks I'm avoiding him? What if he went out…or went to sleep? What if I don't get to see him? Oh, no…what if he thinks I met some German guy and…and…and what's wrong with me? _After far too long, the logical part of her mind had finally caught up. Ami buried her head in her hands and sighed. "Oh, my…I'm freaking out like Minako would!"

"Well, I can't say I like the sound of that."

She glanced up at the screen and found Ryo's smiling face staring back at her.

"Don't get me wrong, Minako's nice enough...but I wouldn't want to date her."

Ami realised she was grinning like an idiot, but she just couldn't bring herself to care. "Hi…"

"Hi." Her boyfriend made a show of checking his watch, though his grin indicated more amusement than anything else. "You're a little late."

"Sorry," she murmured, as a blush crept into her cheeks. Somehow, he seemed different. _It's only been a few days since our last call, but…did he get a haircut? He looks even cuter than normal today._

"Last minute study session?" he asked.

Ami's blush only worsened. "I _may _have gotten side-tracked, yes…"

Ryo laughed quietly. "Well, you wouldn't be my Ami if you didn't."

Her heart was racing for a different reason now; she couldn't stop staring at him. His hair, his eyes, his smile…he looked good. _Really_ good. _Long distance is proving much harder than I anticipated. All I want to do right now is reach into the screen and hug him. Or kiss him. Or both! _She barely managed to keep from rolling her eyes, but was glad she did; there was no sense in worrying him. _It's nothing but biology, _she told herself._ Plain, simple, _infuriating_ biology! First, that completely irrational panic and now I'm acting like a schoolgirl with a crush! Why can't I control this?!_

Thankfully, Ryo changed the subject for her. "So, what's happening in your program next week?"

"In-hospital learning from Wednesday!" she replied, surprising even herself with her enthusiasm. "I can hardly believe it, but we'll be spending one day a week in a real hospital, with a real doctor and real patients! We'll even be observing _real _procedures! It's going to be amazing!"

Ryo laughed, likely at her sudden excitement. "It sounds like it'll be a lot of fun."

"Oh, Ryo, you have no idea! The insights, the opportunities, finally applying all of that theoretical knowledge and-" She stopped abruptly, feeling another blush coming on as she spotted his knowing smile. "Uh, that is to say…yes, it'll be fun."

"Any other news to share?" he asked.

"Well, there is one thing…" She leaned in closer to her screen and smiled back at him. "I miss you. A lot."

"I miss you too," he whispered. "I know I said I wanted you to go, but it's just…long distance is a lot harder to handle than I thought it would be. These video calls are great, but they're a blessing _and _a curse! It's like you're here…but at the same time, they're a bitter reminder that you're not."

Ami found that more of a relief than she'd thought she would. It was nice to know she wasn't the only one struggling with the distance between them. It got her thinking, too. "Well, Corey _does_ owe me a favour…and I was thinking I might ask him to blink me back to Tokyo for the weekend."

His smile confirmed she'd made the right decision. "I think that's a fantastic idea, Ami."

She was already crunching the numbers in her head, figuring out her schedule. _I can do some extra studying over the next few days to make up for a break. _Her studies were important, after all, but so was Ryo; Minako had made sure to remind her of that right before she left Tokyo…

"_We'll talk every week, right?" Usagi said, with a sniffle._

"_Of course," Ami assured her. "But in return, you have to promise not to slack off on your own course work. I won't be around to keep you on track anymore."_

"_Alright," the blonde agreed reluctantly, as she stepped back. "I guess…"_

_Minako was next in line. She smiled and wrapped her arms around Ami tightly. "Make sure you find some time for you and Ryo in between classes and study sessions, alright? You have a bad habit of losing yourself in textbooks, Ami. Don't lose Ryo in the process…"_

Ami blinked, suddenly back in the real world. "So, she actually _does _get it right every now and then."

"Who gets what right?" Ryo asked, in confusion.

She laughed quietly. "Minako. I just remembered some advice she gave me…right before I left Tokyo. Relationship advice."

"That, uh…that's not as reassuring as you think," he replied nervously.

"Trust me," Ami said, with a giggle, "it was _excellent _advice that I'm eager to follow. I'll get in touch with Corey to figure out a time-" A sudden beeping cut her off; Ami glanced down at her wrist and sighed in frustration. _Whoever you are, your timing couldn't be any worse!_

Ryo managed a smile regardless. "You should probably answer that."

"Ryo, I'm so sorry-"

"Don't be," he said, with a comforting tone. "I knew all about the other you before we got together, and I love her too. Besides...I can handle it now that I know I get to see you in person soon."

Ami smiled, and once again considered how lucky she was to have him in her life. "You're amazing. You know that, right?"

"You tell me all the time." He smiled back at her as his eyes bored into her own. "I love you, Ami."

"I love you too."

His hand reached for something off-camera and he disappeared from her screen. Ami waited just a moment to compose herself and flipped her communicator open to reveal a familiar face. "Usagi?"

"Hi, Ami!"

"What is it?" Ami asked. "What's wrong?"

Usagi's brow furrowed quickly. "Why do you automatically assume something's wrong?"

Ami felt one of her eyebrows rise unwittingly. "Maybe because we're talking on the communicators? We only use them when something's wrong."

"Well, maybe I'm just trying to avoid all those high international call rates?" Usagi retorted.

"I can tell you're nervous about something, Usagi, and you _did _call me. So what's wrong?"

Her friend let out an exaggerated, irritable sigh. "Alright, alright, alright! Listen, everyone nominated me to tell you, but I didn't want to bother you because you've got your course to worry about, not to mention your relationship with Ryo and I _know _how hard long distance can be so I-"

"You're rambling, Usagi," Ami murmured, with just a hint of impatience. "What's happened?"

"Someone showed up at the shrine earlier today. He threatened Grandpa…and Rei."

"What?!" That wasn't what she'd been expecting to hear at all.

"He fought with these knives, and he could turn himself invisible…or something." A frown came over the blonde's face. "I didn't quite understand what Rei meant. She said you had to want to see him...?"

Ami was already packing in her head. "I'll be back as soon as-"

"No!" Usagi's vehement protest caught her by surprise. "That's _not_ why I'm calling you. In fact, that's exactly why I didn't want to say anything at all!" Her voice softened quickly, however. "You're living your dream, Ami, a dream you've pursued for years…and you need to see it through. Luna, Artemis and Titus can cover the research side of things, and the rest of us will be fine. Really."

"But-"

"I mean it! If things get worse, I promise I'll let you know right away." Usagi suddenly couldn't meet her gaze. "If it was up to me, I wouldn't have said a thing, but the others figured you'd be pretty mad if we left you in the dark and you found out on your own."

"They were right," Ami said quietly. "Usagi, I don't like the idea of not being there for you."

"Well, you don't have to like it," she said, with a quick wink, "but I won't take no for an answer. Stay put, Ami. Consider it an order from your princess if it helps."

It didn't help at all. "Look, I was planning on visiting for the weekend anyway." She held up a hand quickly, anticipating Usagi's protest. "Just to see Ryo and catch up with everyone else, I promise. If I happen to get a little more of a briefing at the same time, though...it couldn't hurt, right?"

"Well, I suppose not." Usagi didn't sound happy about it, though. "Anyway…enough of all that doom and gloom stuff. How's Germany treating you? Is the program as amazing as you thought it'd be?"

Despite Usagi's abrupt segue, Ami couldn't help but be caught up in her friend's enthusiasm, even if their conversation weighed heavily on her mind in that moment. "It's still hard to believe I'm really here…"

* * *

Rinjirou stood at the bottom of Sendai Hill, staring up at the Hikawa Shrine above. All he had to do was climb the steps…but something was holding him back. The conflict still raged in his mind, never ending. On one side, the Order of Black; the only family he'd known for nearly ten years. All his friends were there. Megumi, his _oldest_ friend, was there. Maybe it wasn't perfect, but it was where he belonged. Life wasn't fair; sometimes difficult decisions had to be made. Rinjirou had killed, when the mission demanded it. It wasn't something he revelled in, but the truth was sometimes you had to do unpleasant things for the greater good.

That was the one question he'd been unable to answer, though; were the Order's alleged actions really _for _the greater good? Hino's words had reached something deep inside Rinjirou's heart; the memory of his mother. _He said that _they _killed her…that they hunted her down like an animal and murdered her, all because the Chaos Sliver _they _gave her drove her mad. _It wasn't confirmed, of course; Hino could just as easily have lied to save his own life…but Rinjirou didn't really believe that. _He tried to prevent the Senshi from attacking me. If he was truly my enemy, he wouldn't have done that. No, he's shown no hint of dishonesty…and it's simpler than that if I'm honest myself. He knew Mother…and I owe it to her to hear him out whether I like what he has to say or not._

His phone began to ring before he could commence his ascent. A quick glance down confirmed it; a blocked number. _The third such call of the day, _he thought. _It has to be the Order. Perhaps even the Elder himself. _It wasn't a conversation he wanted to have, but he couldn't avoid them forever. _Better to get it out of the way before I carry on. If I continue up these steps, there's a good chance we won't speak again. _He brought the phone to his ear and answered the call. "Payne."

"Are you alright, my boy?" It was indeed Haim. "I've been trying to reach you all afternoon!"

_I'm pretty far from alright, _Rinjirou thought sourly. "I am, Elder, but I encountered a…difficulty at the shrine."

"Oh? What manner of difficulty?"

"One of the Sailor Senshi interrupted my interrogation of the priest." He comforted himself with the fact that it wasn't a lie. Not really. "I was forced to retreat. Temporarily, of course."

"This is grim news," Haim replied, with a note of concern. "Are you injured?"

"Not at all, Elder. I'm just…rethinking my approach."

There was just the slightest pause. "Do you require reinforcements?"

"No!" Rinjirou regretted his response immediately; it was too fast. Too loud. Too insistent. _He'll know something's wrong. _"Uh, that is to say I wish the honour of completing this mission myself. I fought the Senshi to a standstill once, and I can do so again."

"Good. Confidence is good." Haim's voice hinted at a devious smile. "So long as it doesn't become arrogance. The Sailor Senshi are not to be underestimated, Paladin. Proceed with care, but know that your brothers and I trust in your abilities completely."

He ended the call, leaving Rinjirou unsettled. There was something in the Elder's voice that he hadn't heard before. A sinister edge beneath his calm, caring veneer…like a snake masquerading as a human in a skin suit. Just like that, he decided on a third option. The Order kept a safehouse in Tokyo; he'd been given its location prior to his arrival in the city. _I can access the records from there and verify Hino-sama's version of events for myself. There'll be time enough to return for more answers later._

Rinjirou turned away from the shrine and allowed his Shadow Walker to shroud him in a cloak of obscurity. _If the Order _did _take my mother from me…there'll be hell to pay._

* * *

Rei hesitated outside her grandfather's door, suddenly anxious. _I have no idea if I'm going to like the answers he has to give, _she thought. _If he's even willing to give me any at all. _She raised her hand and knocked. _To hell with it. I'll never know if don't ask._

"Come in."

She slid his door open and stepped inside, pausing awkwardly in the open doorway. "Grandpa?"

He studied her silently for a few seconds. "I wondered when you'd come for answers."

"I've been trying to process the day's events," she admitted. "Finding out your grandfather isn't who he appears to be has a way of throwing you for a loop."

"I can imagine," he said, with a chuckle, as he knelt carefully and gestured to another cushion before him. "Come. Sit, and ask your questions."

Rei knelt slowly and took a deep breath. "Alright, I'll start with the obvious one first. How long have you known?"

"About?" he asked.

She glared at him impatiently. "You know exactly what I'm talking about, Grandpa."

"Yes, I suppose I do. I've known from the beginning, Rei…or at least close enough to it."

Rei's angry glare became a disbelieving stare in an instant. "How?!"

"I'm not the simple old fool you take me for," he replied, "and you and your friends aren't as discreet as you think. With the way you and your loud blonde friend used to argue about things, I'm amazed more people haven't worked out your identities!"

She blushed unwittingly at his rebuke. "Well, Usagi does bring out the worst in me…"

"Just her?"

Rei hesitated, but settled on asking her next question anyway. "Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"I knew you'd tell me when you were ready," he said, with a shrug. "Besides…I was hardly one to judge. I have my own secrets, as you now know."

She found she was no longer confused, or curious; she was _angry_. "So you were faking the senile old man routine this whole time?!"

Once again, he shrugged nonchalantly. "It seemed the simplest way to avoid you asking me any questions."

"Never mind that!" Rei snapped. "You _knew_! You knew all this time, about _everything_! When I was lying, or making excuses…you _knew_! Hell, when the Sailor Marauders attacked the shrine six months ago you got your throat cut! You almost _died_! Why didn't you do something? How did you let yourself get caught by those psychos?!"

"Er, yes." He cleared his throat awkwardly as he glanced away. "I have something of a weakness for pretty girls in short skirts – that was no act." He held up his hands as she glared at him again. "I'm just a man, Rei…and the blonde one was really cute-"

She hit him hard on the arm. "You're disgusting!"

"Aren't there othermore pressing questions you want to ask me?" he asked irritably.

_Perhaps his perverted side isn't so endearing after all, _Rei thought, as she folded her arms across her chest. "Fine." She took a deep breath. "The creep at the shrine this morning. You knew his name, and you told him you knew his mother…"

"Yes," he agreed, with a faint smile. "His name is Rinjirou…and I _did_ know his mother, Sawako. She was a bright, talented young woman…and a good friend. She used to train here, back before you came to live with me."

"This…Rinjirou," Rei said. "What _is _he?"

"A Black Paladin," her grandfather answered. "A warrior who stands in Earth's defence, wielding combat and magical abilities alike."

"And why does he feel so…wrong?" she asked, with an involuntary shiver. _I can still feel the evil, like it stained me somehow._

"That would be the presence of his Chaos Sliver…a small piece of the entity known as Chaos. All Black Paladins carry one; it's the source of their power."

_Chaos, _Rei thought, alarmed. _No wonder I felt ill! These guys are implanting themselves with bits of Chaos?!_

"He was sent here to retrieve another such sliver. It's been in my possession since I left the Order."

Her eyes narrowed slowly. "What is this Order, Grandpa?"

The old man sighed heavily. "The Order…of Black. It was founded a thousand years ago, after the destruction of the old Golden Kingdom of Earth, with one purpose; ensuring that Earth would never be conquered again."

"And why did you leave?"

"I began to realise their goals were not so altruistic," her grandfather admitted. "They _do _stand in defence of Earth…but at all costs. And, five years ago…I found out about you."

"What difference does that make?" Rei asked, not seeing a connection between her alter-ego and his work with this 'Order of Black'.

"They oppose the Moon Princess, Rei, and all who serve her. Especially you Sailor Senshi."

"But why?" she demanded. "We're working towards the same goals, the protection of Earth!"

"No, you're not," he said, as he shook his head sadly. "They _know _that someday your princess will attempt to re-establish the Moon Kingdom…here on Earth. It was foretold at the founding of the Order, and that has been their priority ever since; preventing that future from coming to pass."

_Crystal Tokyo, _Rei realised. _That's what they saw. But how? How could they possibly know about that a thousand years ago? Even we only found out about it four years back; who could see that far into the future?!_ She ran her tongue across her dry lips absently; she had one last question. "Why would any of that matter, though? Why leave?"

Her grandfather reached out and took hold of her hand gently. "I'd been working for change in secret, from within the Order itself. Sawako served as the original catalyst for my changes in belief, but…when I discovered your secret, it brought me into direct conflict with the Order and I had to make a choice." He smiled faintly. "I chose you, Rei, and it was the easiest decision of my life."

"Oh, Grandpa…" She leaned forward and hugged him tight. "This side of you is _much _easier to love than the disgusting old pervert you _can_ be!"

"I object to that label," he grumbled. "Although, your tall brunette friend is quite cute-"

"Finish that sentence," Rei growled, "and you'll regret it!"

He flashed another smile. "I'm just kidding,"

A sudden insistent beeping caused her to freeze. _My communicator?_ "Oh, um…that's my watch alarm. I guess I forgot to turn it off-"

"Rei." The old man looked almost annoyed. "I_ know_. You don't have to keep making excuses for everything."

"Oh. Right." Rei was irritated herself to feel a blush coming on. "I forgot." She flipped the watch-like device open and was surprised to find nobody staring back at her. _A blank screen? Is it some kind of glitch?_

"Rei?" The familiar, clipped tones were unmistakable.

"Titus?" She'd never heard the cat use the communicator before; she hadn't even realised he could. "What…why are you calling me?"

"This 'Rinjirou' you encountered this morning, what does he look like? Japanese descent, black hair, blue eyes? Approximately five-eleven?"

"Yeah, that sounds like him." Her eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"Because he's been standing at the bottom of Sendai Hill for the past three minutes."

A chill ran down Rei's spine. _He's come back to finish the job, I knew it! _"Titus-"

"One moment. He's answering a phone call."

She waited several anxious seconds for a reply. "Titus?"

"Let's see…something about difficulty…and a Sailor Senshi. Ah, I suspect he's speaking with a superior."

Her grandfather sighed. "They must be wondering why he hasn't reported in about my death yet."

"What?!" Rei snapped. "What about your death?!"

"Oh, Rinjirou was sent here to kill me. Didn't I mention that?"

"No! I think I'd remember something like that!" She rolled her eyes at his casual response and lifted her communicator again. "Titus, what's happening? Is he coming up here?"

"No…" There was another pause. "He's moving off. Heading back towards the city and...he just vanished. I'll attempt to shadow him and keep an eye on his movements."

Rei frowned. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"I'll be fine, my dear." The cat sounded almost excited. "This was my life, once. Let me help in the way I know best."

"Well…" She trailed off momentarily, before letting out a reluctant sigh. "Alright. Let us know if you get into any trouble though, okay? You're a dishonest little sneak, Titus, but I wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

"I appreciate your concern," he replied, with a laugh. "I'll keep you informed." The little display went dark as she closed it again.

The old man gestured to her wrist. "Your friend seems like an interesting sort."

"He's a pain in the butt," Rei muttered, "but he has his moments, I guess." She glanced into his eyes and hesitated again. "Where do you think this Rinjirou guy is going?"

"I'm not sure," he admitted quietly, "but he's wavering, Rei. He just needs one, last little push towards the truth. Wherever he's going...I hope he finds it."

* * *

AN: Not really an action-oriented chapter, but we got an important conversation between Rei and Grandpa that needed to happen, _and_ the official introduction of Ami to Order of Black! I thought long and hard about her scene and decided I wanted to give her a little character development - something I don't feel I did a great job of in Last Guardian Knight. It may prove to be a polarising decision but I liked the idea of Ami getting a little silly now that she's in a steady relationship - she had her moments in the anime, so hopefully you didn't find it _too _out of character. I tried to balance her 'freak out' with her usual logic and tendency to ramble off big words, fingers crossed it worked!

I had a different plan in mind for the rest of the chapter but that all changed about halfway through to focus on Rin and Rei after Corey and Minako stole the spotlight in chapter three. I'm already envisioning an action sequence next chapter to make up for all the talk this time around, too! I hope you enjoyed it, anyway, and as always many thanks to everyone who's continued to read, review and/or favourite. Back with more soon!


	5. Hunted

**Sailor Moon - The Order of Black**

**Chapter Five: Hunted**

**Originally uploaded: 16/05/2015**

**AN: **Sorry about the long wait between updates, everyone. Here's a nice, long chapter to make up for it - thanks for reading!

* * *

Titus peered around the corner again and down the alleyway; his target hadn't moved yet. He and Luna had followed this 'Rinjirou' from the shrine, hoping to uncover some more information about him. His affiliation, the reason for his visit…and his true intentions. _Not only does he know that the Moon Princess is alive in this time…but he considers her an enemy. _Titus found that worrying. He disliked not knowing things - it was a distinct disadvantage in his previous line of work as spymaster for Queen Serenity.

So far, 'Rinjirou' hadn't gone anywhere or done anything suspicious, but he was heading into a more isolated industrial area of the city now. He was at a stop for the moment, slowly turning on the spot as he studied the walls and rooftops around him. _As if he's looking for someone. _Titus considered the possibility that they'd been spotted, but dismissed it almost as quickly. _Luna is actually quite stealthy and my own skills are, of course, beyond reproach. _He studied the human's body language briefly; it looked like he _was _searching for someone…but someone he'd _expected_ to see.

Titus ducked back around and held back a sigh. The footsteps above were quiet, but audible; _he _was about to make his presence known. "Brace yourself, Luna."

"Wha-" She let out a startled yowl and leapt back as a white mass dropped to the ground beside her.

Titus didn't even bat an eyelid. "Hello, Artemis."

"You left me behind! Didn't you hear me calling you?!"

He managed to avoid rolling his eyes. "Half the city heard you."

Luna glared daggers at the new arrival as the fur on her back slowly smoothed down again. "What are you doing here?!"

"I came to help!"

Titus stifled a laugh at the very notion. "I don't need your help, Artemis." _Technically speaking I don't need Luna's help either…but she's far more fearsome than Artemis._

"But-"

Luna peered around the corner quickly. "He's moving again, Titus. We're going to lose him!"

"Yes, we are," Titus agreed. "I don't mean to be insensitive, Artemis, but you'll only get in the way!"

"But I'll just-"

"Shadowing someone requires patience _and _stealth. Now, you must have near-limitless patience after handling Minako for six years, but when I think of stealth you're the last cat on my mind!"

Artemis looked hurt. "It's because I'm white, isn't it?

Titus sighed irritably; he actually felt bad. _I never would have felt guilty before meeting up with the rest of the team. I must get getting soft in my old age. _They'd been semi-regular roommates for the past six months, and he really wasn't a bad sort when you got to know him. "Look, Artemis…stealth isn't really your thing. But that's okay; you have other skills."

The other cat was dubious. "Like what?"

"You're an amazing mentor, for one. You're so confident in your ability to reach Minako and the rest of the girls...and I truly admire you for it." His ears flattened in shame. "I was never really very good at the guidance side of things, and Corey suffered for it." He flashed a faint smile. "But what I _am _good at is this. Shadowing people, gathering intelligence...being a spy. So please, go home and let me get back to it."

Artemis still seemed reluctant. "But, Luna-"

"You know her better than I do," Titus said, with a chuckle. "Do _you _want to try telling her no?" His fur stood on end as he _felt _her glare on his back. _I'll pay for that comment later._

"Uh...I'll pass."

"Wise choice," Luna muttered, as she peered around the corner again.

Artemis finally nodded. "Just be careful."

"I always am," Titus agreed. He turned away without another word and entered the alley. A quick wink of each eye summoned his visor and a wireframe image of their quarry appeared a little ways down the alley; he was heading away from them.

"You handled Artemis well," Luna observed. "Did you really mean what you said?"

"For the most part. He _is _an amazing mentor, just like you are…but I wasn't _that _bad at it. My more recent manipulations aside, I turned Corey from a mopey sixteen-year-old kid into a hardened warrior in just a couple of years. Frankly, I amaze even myself."

"I'm sorry I even asked," she muttered. "Just follow him, already."

Titus shrugged. "Very well. This way."

They followed 'Rinjirou' another few hundred meters to an unmarked door. Once again, Titus found his body language contradictory. _He seems hesitant, apprehensive…just like earlier, at the shrine. _After several seconds, the human brought his hand up and brushed his fingers over the stone beside the door, before trying the handle. Apparently, it was locked, and he began to fiddle with it. Finally, it opened, and 'Rinjirou' slipped inside.

"Titus!" Luna whispered. "The door!"

He was already in motion, sprinting across the alley. The cat leapt right at the door and pushed with all his might, his hind legs straining against the concrete. Luna joined him a moment later and they were able to keep it from closing.

She settled back on her haunches, breathing heavily as she glanced up at the wall. "Titus…look at this."

He dropped to all fours and joined her in staring up at it. "Curious." A faint symbol had been carved into the brick beside the door handle; an eye over a shield.

"What do you think it means?"

"I'm not sure," he admitted, something he hated saying. "I'll capture an image for future reference." That task complete, he stepped through the doorway and into a dark, nondescript corridor. The only object in sight was another open door at the far end. The two cats walked through and found a dimly-lit stairwell leading down into a large, open space. Rinjirou stood in its centre, staring at the far wall in silence.

"What do you think he's doing?" she asked quietly.

"Let's find out." He led her down the stairs and across the floor to a darkened corner. _This place has some sort of significance to him, but what? Why come here at all?_

The human produced his phone and stared down at it. "This is the place…but there's nothing here."

Titus studied him carefully; his body language hinted at defeat and confusion. _He thought he'd find something else here…or someone. _The cat remembered the symbol by the door above, marking this location as special. _He touched it, brushed his fingers over it. It was familiar…a comfort, perhaps? _It all began to make sense. _The quiet location, the two-level construction. Rinjirou was confused before because he didn't see a _sentry_. This is some sort of safe-house…or, at least, it was._ His visor indicated an object of interest surprisingly, given the empty state of the room. A low-level power emission; it was coming from the light above the stairs, the room's only source of illumination.

_A hidden camera, _he realised, as he studied it more closely. _But who is it here to watch? _Titus' mind began to work again as he analysed everything he'd seen so far. _This 'Rinjirou' was reluctant to harm Rei's grandfather this morning…and he seemed conflicted earlier, unwilling to return to the shrine. Is it that simple? He's wavering, having doubts? Do his benefactors know that? Is that why this place is so clean? _It was just a hypothesis, but it fit the facts so far, and certainly explained the camera. _They were waiting for him to come here…but why? Confirmation of his conflicted state?_

Titus leaned in closer to Luna. "I think we should talk to him."

"What?" she hissed. "He attacked Rei and told her the Moon Princess is his enemy. What makes you think he won't do the same thing to you?"

"Perhaps he will, but I need more information…and I suspect he's looking for answers himself." Titus turned to the human and took a deep breath. _I hope my vocal projection skills are still sharp. _

"Why would they lie?" Rinjirou muttered, as he dropped into a crouch.

The cat tried to make himself sound bigger…and further away. "Perhaps _they_ don't trust you like you think they do?" He hesitated. "Of course, I don't know who _they _are…so that's only my gut feeling."

The human snapped upright in an instant and drew two knives from beneath his coat, exactly as Rei had described. "Who's there?"

_He's well trained, _Titus decided. _He reacted instantly to my voice. _"An interested party. You fought a friend of mine this morning."

"You serve the Moon Princess."

The vitriol in his voice caught Titus by surprise. _It's enough of a surprise that he even knows about Usagi. My visor's scans say he's a normal human; why does he hate her so much? _He settled on a mask of arrogance to cover his own surprise, as he had done so many times before. "I do…just as I served her mother, Queen Serenity."

If that impressed Rinjirou, he did a good job of hiding it. "How did you find me?"

"Ah, your little vanishing act. It _is_ quite impressive, but I have other means of seeing you...Rinjirou."

"The priest," he muttered. "He called my name at the shrine and your Senshi friend heard him."

"Your name is unimportant," Titus retorted, deciding on the blunt approach. _He's still confused by what he found, or _didn't _find here. I need to push him and try to get past his defences. _"I care far more about your intentions. Why did you come to Tokyo?"

The human remained silent this time; he was moving carefully around the large space, searching for him. Fortunately, his search seemed restricted to shadows large enough to conceal a fellow human.

_Being a cat isn't without its advantages._ "Answer me," he growled. "You came to _our _city. You made threats to a _priest _of all people. You attacked one of my friends-"

"The Senshi attacked me first." Rinjirou's response was equally blunt, something Titus could always appreciate. "I simply defended myself."

Titus glanced at Luna and saw she was equally surprised. _It seems that, for once, Usagi and the rest of the Senshi aren't the target._

"I have no quarrel with any of you. You're not my concern...and neither is your Princess."

"I'm glad to hear that." He frowned as Luna swatted his tail; she mouthed 'Rei's grandfather' silently. "Do you intend to harm the priest?"

Surprisingly, the human actually answered. "No. I see no reason for it."

"But you returned to the shrine earlier tonight. Why?"

For a second time, Rinjirou remained silent. He was still searching the room, but without success. Meanwhile, Titus was quickly formulating a new plan. _He's nervous. Conflicted. Uncertain of his loyalties. He likely just needs a push…he already spared Rei's grandfather, despite his apparent willingness to kill _her_. _It was decided, then, and his tactics changed accordingly. "I've run several outposts like this in my time, and I recognise a clean-up when I see one." _Just a brief pause, _he told himself. _Enough to let that sink in. _"I'm curious, however; have you noticed the camera yet?"

That got his attention. "What camera?"

"In the light fixture above the stairs," Titus called. He shrank back into the shadows as the human approached. "It's the only thing still connected in here."

Rinjirou headed up the bottom few stairs cautiously and climbed onto the railing. Titus could see the confusion in his eyes as he inspected the camera. "They're watching me?" His voice was quiet; it was clear he was speaking to himself.

"It would appear the people you work for are having doubts about you." _If I can press him just a little more, get a name…something to work with._

"Perhaps…"

He seemed distracted, like he'd forgotten who he was speaking to; exactly the sort of response Titus was hoping for. "Tell me who they are, Rinjirou. Give me a name."

It didn't work. Rinjirou's eyes widened suddenly. "If they've been watching me, then…" He rushed up the stairs without another word, leaving the cats in silence.

Titus flinched despite himself as Luna smacked him across the back of the head. "You idiot! What if he'd spotted us!?"

He flexed his left paw and a set of purple hard-light claws flashed into existence. "I'm not completely defenceless, Luna."

Luna's eyes sprang wide open. "Why would you even have those?!"

"They're climbing claws…though they make handy weapons in a pinch." He rolled his eyes when she continued to stare blankly at him. "It's true! What, you think I'm some kind of...feline assassin?! That I used to sneak around murdering people for the queen?!"

"Well, of course not…but you're a very different Titus than the one I remember from the Silver Millennium. I _still _thought you were only a lowly foreign adviser until seven months ago!"

"True enough." He managed a faint smile for her and started up the stairs. "Come on, then. I want to see where he goes next." There were two burning questions on his mind now. _Who do you work for, Rinjirou, and why are they watching you so carefully?_

* * *

Rinjirou shifted impatiently on his feet and glared at the the elderly woman beside him again. She'd apparently managed to hit the button for every floor but her own. His mood was already sour after his visit to what was _supposed _to be the Order's safe-house; this was the last thing he needed. _Who was watching the feed from that camera, _he wondered. _Elder Haim, perhaps? The council? _He found himself placing more and more stock in Hino's words. _More and more of it is starting to make sense. The Order is a force for good, I _know _that…but what of those who control its course? _One thing was becoming very clear. _I don't know as much as I thought. I need to return to the shrine and hear Hino-sama out. I owe Mother that, at least._

At long last, the elevator reached his floor and the doors opened with a soft chime. He stepped off and made a beeline for his door, but there was a problem; it was ajar. The doorframe was shattered around the lock, a clear sign it had been kicked in. If nobody had noticed yet, then it must have been a recent occurrence - his visitor could still be inside. Rinjirou drew his daggers and pressed one to the door, slowly pushing it open. When no attacker revealed themselves, he slipped inside and began to clear the room. It was dark – the only illumination came from the city itself – but there was enough light for him to see it had been ransacked.

His suitcase lay open on the bed; he made his way over to it carefully and peered inside. His armour and pistol were still there.

"Where is the Chaos Sliver?"

He span to find a robed woman standing behind him – he had no idea where she'd been hiding. She had a hood over her head, but he could see a strange mask beneath it; it was pointed, almost like a bird's beak.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"Where is the Chaos Sliver?"

Rinjirou found something unsettling about her. _Who is she? Why is she here? What does she know about Chaos Slivers? _

"If you will not talk," she said coldly, "you will die!" She lunged forward abruptly and swung a large broadsword right at him.

He brought his daggers up to deflect the blow and winced as a painful shock ran up his forearms. _She certainly has training; that swing was perfect! _He wasn't eager to take another hit like that – she had a lot of power behind her blows. _It feels like fighting Megumi, _he thought. _She swings her sword with the same kind of intensity!_

Rinjirou quickly found himself on the defensive, something he was unaccustomed to. She was strong and fast, a lethal combination. More frustrating still was her identity. _Could the Moon Princess have sent an assassin after me, _he wondered. _Unlikely. She has her Sailor Senshi; she'd just send them. It has to be someone else._

He deflected her sword when he had no choice, but he focused on avoiding her strikes entirely. After several unsuccessful attempts, he managed to get in close enough to land a kick to her abdomen. It felt like he'd kicked a block of concrete – she had to be wearing some kind of armour under the robe. Her sword cut down instantly and he narrowly avoided losing his leg.

Their blades sparked as they met again and again. Rinjirou managed to circle around her enough so his back faced the kitchenette – he needed more room to move. Unfortunately, his assailant decided to change the rules; she raised her hand and a flickering ball of flame ignited over her palm.

"What the hell?!" He ducked as she hurled it at his face, feeling the heat as it flew over him and into the cabinets above the microwave. _The mask, the robe…fireballs from her hand? Who the hell is this woman?!_ This was drastically different from his earlier fight with the Senshi; this woman was just as fast as he was and she had a weapon of her own. Getting close enough to strike was difficult because she had the advantage of reach _and _power behind her swings.

After several more frenetic exchanges, he caught a break. He blocked a brutal vertical cut on one of his daggers and deflected her sword aside, into the floor. His other blade lashed out and cut through her robe, tearing open a wide hole and nicking the armour beneath. _Familiar armour, _he thought, as he caught sight of it; it resembled his own, with just a few slight differences. His confusion was giving way to reluctant dread. _Something is very wrong here. _His heart continued to sink as her sword rose and he spotted a small insignia on the hilt; a ruby eye over a shield.

_I have to…I have think, I have to breathe! _Rinjirou willed Shadow Walker into effect and began a slow retreat towards the door…but it wasn't meant to be.

His attacker turned her head slowly and locked her eyes on him. "Shadow Walker is of no use to you here, Paladin. We are trained to see through such trickery."

Her armour, her training, the insignia of the Order on her sword…and her knowledge of the Chaos Slivers. It all led Rinjirou to one terrible conclusion. _Hino-sama was right about everything. She's one of the Hunters he warned me about! _He swallowed uncomfortably, his mouth suddenly dry. "Who are you? Why are you doing this?"

"I am _Black_," she replied, in an icy tone, "and the Order has decreed your death…_traitor_."

* * *

Rei let out a soft sigh as she closed her eyes and sank back into the water. _The bath was a wonderful idea_, she decided. Floating there in the warm water was letting the stress of the day bleed off…and it was doing wonders for her back as well. It had been aching all day following her fight with 'Rinjirou', after he slammed her into the stone pavers of the courtyard. She could still hardly believe everything she'd learned. Her grandfather knew her secret – he had all along! – _and _he used to belong to some sort of secret society that was at odds with Usagi. A secret society that sent an agent to Tokyo to take back some artefact from the old man…and _kill _him!

_Do they all feel like he did, _she wondered. _Cold, dark…and evil? _She shivered, despite lying in water almost anyone else would find uncomfortably hot. _It's almost like he's here again. _Her eyes snapped open a split second later. _I _can _feel the same presence again! He's come back to finish the job!_

Rei rose from the water, ignoring the cold air on her skin as she stepped out of the bath and reached for her robe. _I have to get to Grandpa…make sure he's safe! _No sooner had she wrapped her familiar miko robes around her body than the door flew open to reveal a tall man in a hooded robe.

"Who are you?!"

He remained silent as he stepped towards her. Rei slapped his hand aside and struck at his face; pain blossomed in her hand as she hit some kind of mask – it was pointed, rising from his face like a bird's beak. _This isn't the same guy! _She reached back for her transformation wand, but her attacker struck at her again while she was vulnerable. She saw stars as he hit her right above her left eye and lost hold of her wand - it hit the floor and rolled under the bath.

The miko fought back as best she could but she was dazed, and he was fast. She swung for him once more but he seized her hand, pulled her in close, and slammed her head-first into the wall. The last thing Rei heard as she slipped into unconsciousness was a cold, male voice.

"The shrine is secure. I'm beginning my interrogation."

* * *

The Hunter lunged forward and cut at Rinjirou again; his dodge was a fraction too late and her blade cut into his chest. The sprinkler system went off, along with the fire alarm, dousing them both with freezing water. He used the distraction to make a move towards the bed, thinking to reach his pistol. Another fireball tore through his coat, however; it forced him towards the window and cut him off from his weapon. He snatched up the phone from the nightstand and hurled it at her face, but she cut it out of the air and blocked his follow-up attack effortlessly.

"Predictable offense from a predictable opponent," she murmured. "I have put down seven Paladins before you, Payne – you're only delaying the inevitable."

"Hello?!" The door flew open as a man in a hotel uniform rushed into the room. "Is there anyone-" He froze as he saw the Hunter. "Who-" A fireball burned through his chest in an instant. He was dead before he hit the floor.

"No!" Rinjirou cried. "You didn't have to kill him!"

Her cold reply send a chill down his spine. "No witnesses. That is the creed."

"The Order is supposed to _defend _innocents like him!" He leapt forward, furious with her near-casual disregard for the murder she'd just committed. She shrugged him off effortlessly and knocked him aside, sending him into the wall. He flipped back to his feet quickly but found her waiting with an extended hand.

"Crippling Veil." Her whispered words were accompanied by a strange flicker of black energy around her fingers…and then his eyes began to burn.

Rinjirou blinked rapidly as the pain intensified and finally exploded behind his eyes. He screamed as he staggered backwards; it felt like his skull was burning from the inside out. His vision went black a moment later and he found himself blind. _Remember your training, _he told himself desperately. _She still makes noise, listen for it!_

Unfortunately, she didn't seem to make a sound as she disarmed him and knocked him on his back. _I can't see! I can't see anything! _He blinked again as his vision began to return; the effects of her little trick were quick but potent. She loomed over him, staring down at him from behind her mask as the tip of her sword lowered to his throat.

"You have betrayed the Black, Paladin Payne, and the Order has decreed your death. I am their will, their instrument…here to carry out your sentence."

"Are you really here for the Order?" he spat. "Or Elder Haim?!"

She ignored him once again. "My brother shall soon dispatch the priest, and we shall return home victorious…with _two _Chaos Slivers." She brought her sword back, preparing to strike. "I live to serve the Black."

He looked around frantically for his daggers but they were out of reach...and he was out of options. Just as her sword began to descend, however, she screamed in pain as a black-and-purple blur flashed through the air behind her.

A black cat dropped to the floor behind her, large purple claws extending from his paws; there was a tell-tale crescent moon on its forehead. "Go! While you can!"

Rinjirou didn't have time to process the talking cat – he just acted on instinct. His feet came up and slammed into the Hunter's abdomen, knocking her off-balance as he used his momentum to flip up and pull her face-first into the ground beside him. He snatched up his daggers, and spotted another black cat in the doorway. _What the hell is going on?! _

The Hunter was already on her hands and knees again. She turned towards him as she reached for her sword and began to rise. "No matter how fast you run, traitor, no matter how far…we _will _find you!"

"Run!" the cat snapped, as he took a few cautious steps back.

Rinjirou grabbed his suitcase – almost an afterthought – and did as the cat suggested, stumbling his way down the corridor and into the emergency stairwell. _The cat can _talk_!__ That was _his _voice back at the safe-house. Why would he come to my aid?_ He managed to zip up the suitcase as he ran, careful not to lose his armour in the process. _Something tells me I'm going to need it. If she was telling the truth, another Hunter just like her is going after Hino-sama. I have to save him!_

* * *

Rei came too slowly and winced immediately as she opened her eyes. Her left eye ached painfully, along with her skull around it. _The main hall? How did I…_

"Where is it?"

The voice was cold and emotionless. She turned her head slowly and realised she was lying on her side. The robed figure who'd attacked her was a few meters away, standing over the prone form of her grandfather.

He kicked the old man in the ribs as she watched. "Where is the Chaos Sliver?"

Despite her aching head, Rei forced herself to her knees as a familiar anger began to burn in her heart. "Leave him alone!"

Her attacker turned slowly and stared at her from under his mask. "You're awake? Excellent."

She felt decidedly uncomfortable; if anything, his presence was even more sickening than Rinjirou's had been. _Or is that a concussion?_

He nudged her grandfather with his boot. "Perhaps your granddaughter will feel more…talkative?"

Rei glared at him defiantly as he stepped closer and backhanded her across the face. She hit the floor again, dazed - she'd never been hit that hard before in her life, except as a Senshi, perhaps.

"Stop!" Grandpa called weakly. "She's innocent! The Order has never-"

Her attacker cut him off. "The Order does what it must, traitor. The Chaos Slivers are precious; they must be gathered up and preserved so the Oath can continue to be fulfilled!" He seized a handful of her hair and pulled her up again…only to punch her a second time. There was a brilliant flash of light behind her eyes and everything went blurry. He grabbed her throat and squeezed lightly, not so hard as to cut off her air. "What do _you_ know, miko? Where is your grandfather hiding the Chaos Sliver?"

Her grandfather struggled to his knees. "She doesn't know anything!"

"That is unfortunate, then." He span her around, keeping his hand around her throat. "You will give me the Chaos Sliver, traitor…or I'll start removing her fingers."

Rei locked eyes with him and tried to shake her head. She reached up awkwardly, searching for the ward she knew she kept in her robe. _If I can just...reach it…_

"Please, don't do this." She'd never heard her grandfather so afraid; he'd always been so strong.

"Pathetic," her captor retorted. "To think you were once a brother of the Black…it sickens me!"

The miko took a ragged breath in, certain it was going to be her last, but suddenly she was falling to the floor. She managed to turn as she fell and landed on her side. The robed man was staring at the doorway…with a knife sticking out of his arm.

"So…you survived my sister. She must be losing her touch."

Rinjirou stood in the doorway, wearing a black chestpiece and shoulder guards over his clothes from that morning. "I won't let you harm anymore innocents!"

The hooded man drew a sword from beneath his robe, revealing similar armour. That only added to Rei's confusion. _Aren't they on the same side? _Rinjirou dashed forward with the same speed she had faced that morning, his remaining dagger slicing through the air impossibly quick. It clashed against the hooded man's sword repeatedly as they moved around the hall.

"Rei," her grandfather called, as he limped towards her. "You have to go…get your friends…"

"I won't leave you," she snapped, as she reached into her robe. "And I won't let that jerk be the one to save us!" The ward now in her hand, she struggled to her feet and began to focus. "Rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, zai, zen!" Her eyes snapped open again and she locked them on her attacker.

"No!"

Her grandfather reached for her hand but too late; she hurled the slip of paper forward. "Evil spirit, begone!"

The hooded man snagged Rinjirou's arm and pulled him into its path, using him as a shield. The ward straightened out and stuck to his chest, and he screamed – it was horrific. A jet black mass burst free from his armour; a vaguely-humanoid creature that uttered a high-pitched shriek as it writhed in his back. Its red eyes reminded her of the Revenant Knight…or another creature she'd seen before.

"Chaos…" she whispered, frozen on the spot at the sight of it.

The hooded man kicked Rinjirou in the face; he tumbled back and landed on his hands and knees, the creature still trying to tear free from him. The taller man drew a large revolver from beneath his robe and pointed it at him as he struggled to rise to his feet. "I live to serve the Black."

Rei acted without thinking and dove forward, reaching for the ward; she managed to tear it free just as her attacker fired – a deafening bang filled her ears as something tore into her side, spinning her around and dropping her to the floor. Rinjirou hit the ground beside her a second later. She glanced at him and saw a large, bloody hole in his abdomen; the bullet had torn right through whatever sort of armour he was wearing.

A click drew her attention back to the hooded man as he leveled the gun at her head. "No witnesses."

She heard her grandfather's panicked cry as if from a distance. "Rei!"

There was a sudden, familiar flash of light behind him, though…followed by an even more familiar voice that brought a smile to Rei's lips despite the pain she was in.

"Crescent Beam!"

He lurched forward following the blast and the miko snagged his robe, adding her own strength to pull him to the floor. The revolver hit the floor beside her as he toppled, but her sense of victory was short-lived; he rolled through the fall and back to his feet almost immediately.

"Back off!" Sailor Venus snapped. She brought her index finger to bear as Justice drew his own sword beside her. "I won't warn you again!"

Their assailant paused, as if considering his options, and glanced down at Rinjirou. Rei did the same and blanched; he was lying in a rapidly expanding puddle of his own blood. The bullet had punched right through his armour and made a mess of his stomach – he was pale and shivering. _He's in shock, _she realised, vaguely remembering one of Ami's brief training sessions. Her first instinct was to help him, but she hesitated when she remembered what had happened when her ward struck him. _There really is a piece of Chaos inside him. He's…he's wrong…but he came back to help Grandpa. And me. I caused this with my ward, and I have to help him!_

The hooded man appeared to reach a decision. He raised his hand and a strange, dark energy burst forth. "Shadow Barrage!"

Rei shrieked in pain as one of the beams struck her in the chest and knocked her back. Venus ducked around two of them with her usual impossible agility and retaliated. "Venus Love Me Chain!" Several links of her chain crashed into the attacker's head, staggering him before he was hit with an arc of golden light from Justice's sword; he hurled a small vial into the floor and vanished in a thick cloud of smoke. It began to clear quickly, but it was obvious he was gone.

Venus rushed over, a look of concern on her face. "Oh, god, Rei, you're bleeding!"

The miko groaned as she tried to sit up, still feeling the effects of the dark energy bolt. She found her robe stained red between two small holes in either side. "His…his bullet must have grazed me…" she managed, as she looked back at Rinjirou. "But it did a lot worse to him…"

The blonde paled as she looked him over. "The guy from this morning?"

Rei just nodded silently, suddenly exhausted. Her face ached, along with her side and now her chest - she had a sudden overwhelming urge to sleep.

Grandpa stumbled over to them and dropped to his knees beside her. "We have to help him. Please, help me get him up!"

* * *

Rinjirou had the strangest sensation of floating, despite being well aware he was lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood. _Shock, _the rational part of his mind said. _You've lost a lot of blood, and your body's doing what it can to keep you alive. _The miko was kneeling over him, saying something about a hospital. _I'll never make it a hospital, you idiot. _Strangely, he felt bad for his errant thought. He'd found her so annoying at first…but now he was glad she was alright. _She's an innocent…and the Order protects the innocent. We don't…murder them. Never._

He blinked as he saw _her; _his mother. She was standing over the miko's shoulder, between Hino and the blonde Sailor Senshi…and she was smiling. Rinjirou coughed painfully as a man in silver armour grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him to his feet.

_I'm coming, Mother. I'm coming…_

* * *

AN: My first cliffhanger of Order of Black. I'm REALLY sorry and I hope you'll all forgive me - especially you, UH-60. It's the price we pay for such a long chapter - I didn't want to stop mid-action, but that unfortunately necessitated ending things here.

The Hunters make their first appearance. The general idea, as Grandpa said, is they're sort of fanatical doppelgangers to Black Paladins that hunt them down and do the Order's other dirty work. I didn't want to make Rinjirou or Rei look too weak by comparison, but he's exactly who the Hunters TRAIN to fight, and Rei was caught powerless and off-guard. She still got in her licks...or at least tried to. Hopefully they came across strong in their defeat, anyway.

Sailor Moon and the others will appear, too - after introducing Corey's 'blink' ability I realised it made little sense for them all to show up at the same time when he and Venus could just pop straight in from wherever they were. Oh, and hopefully Titus' more scheming side came across okay - it's been a little while since I wrote him like that.

This was a major effort to get finished - I just couldn't get the earlier stuff with Titus and Luna to flow right, and the combat with the Hunters was tricky to balance as well. I'm still not 100% confident with it, but hey...I just hope you all enjoyed it. Let me know how I did if you have any thoughts or feedback. Back with more soon (hopefully it won't be quite so long between updates next time!)


	6. Isolation

**Sailor Moon - The Order of Black**

**Chapter Six: Isolation**

**Originally published 20/05/2015**

* * *

The council chamber was dark, lit only by dim light from above and the candles on the conference table; just the way Lawrence Haim liked it, The head of the Order of Black stared impassively at the only lit screen in the room and the still image of Paladin Rinjirou Payne it displayed. _What a disappointment you turned out to be, my boy…just like your mother. She didn't have the stomach to do what was necessary either!_

What Rinjirou had failed to realise was his entire trip to Japan was all one elaborate test. He was under observation by the Order's Hunters from the moment he stepped off the plane. All because a lowly archivist had uncovered some of Katsuo Hino's once-deleted personal files and made a strange discovery - a friendship between the former cleric and Sawako Payne…Rinjirou's mother. It confirmed something Haim had long suspected; Hino was the one who'd poisoned Sawako's mind and turned her against the Order sixteen years earlier. That led to questions about Rinjirou and his own loyalties; was he corrupted as well?

_Hino always was an outspoken champion for the self-professed 'Loyalists', _he thought bitterly. _I should have had him taken care of years ago, but he was too well connected. There would have been far too many questions asked. The smarter option was to let him leave…but to steal a Chaos Sliver from the Order? That is unforgivable…and Rinjirou's trial was devised. Unfortunately, it would seem that his mother's questionable loyalty was genetic…as was her squeamishness._

It was a pity, too. A second-generation Paladin who also possessed Shadow Walker was practically unheard of, but such was the point of the trial. It was a calculated risk - if Rinjirou had retrieved the Chaos Sliver and killed Hino then the shadow of doubt would have been lifted, and the Hunters would have gained a valuable new recruit. Instead, he fell victim to the same weak-minded ethical objections his mother had demonstrated before him...and the Hunters were given the order to eliminate him.

A tall, hooded figure glided into the council chamber and came to a stop beside him. Haim didn't need to see him to recognise the presence of High Seeker Thorn; the commander of the Hunters had quite a distinct aura about him. "You bring news of Paladin Payne?"

"My Hunters report they engaged him...but they were forced to withdraw before they could confirm his death."

One of Haim's eyebrows rose slowly. "Forced to withdraw?"

"Another of the Sailor Senshi interfered…along with the Guardian Knight." Thorn's mechanical tone allowed just a hint of anger through. "I suspect Sailor Venus, from initial accounts."

"This is troubling news indeed," Haim murmured. "I'm unaccustomed to such failure from your Hunters, High Seeker...or _you_."

Thorn revealed no hint of annoyance at the rebuke; his face was hidden beneath his hood and mask as always. Haim _would _order him to remove it out of simple curiosity but the High Seeker wore the guise of his profession by tradition, even in the council chamber – he couldn't remember ever seeing the man's face.

"Still…" the Elder said, as he finally turned away from the screen, "I suppose it doesn't really matter. The whole purpose of this little charade was isolation. Payne is alone now, removed from his squad and his friends. We can tell them anything we like. Who's to say he wasn't killed by the Senshi?"

"Or…perhaps he joined them?"

The old man ran his fingers over his stubbly chin. "Yes, that could work. After all, the Moon Princess has always been manipulative. She lured Prince Endymion of the Golden Kingdom to her side and turned him into a mindless puppet. Young Rinjirou may be lost to us, but we can still use him as a cautionary tale. For our Paladins to hear of their brother turned to her cause…" He trailed off, a faint smile on his face. "I shall bring it to the council at our next meeting. What of our Tokyo safe-house?"

"It's already operational at its new location," Thorn replied. "My Hunters have withdrawn there and await further orders."

"An unpleasant deception," Haim said, with a heavy sigh, "but one that ultimately proved necessary. He betrayed the Black, and traitors _must _be punished to ensure they don't inspire future disloyalty in the ranks." He stared at the High Seeker; the hooded man made no move to leave yet. "You had something else?"

"Payne was saved from Inquisitor Reed by a talking cat. It attacked her with some sort of hard-light claws."

"A talking cat…with hard-light claws?" The old man shook his head in disbelief. "What kind of world are we living in?"

"The evidence is clear," Thorn growled. "The cat was an agent of the Moon Princess. _She _interfered directly to save Payne's life."

"But why meddle in our affairs?" Haim wondered. "Twice, in fact! Before today there was no proof she or her Senshi were even aware of our existence. This is most unexpected."

Just a hint of something ugly crept into the High Seeker's flat voice. "Give the order, Elder. My Hunters are eager for a second chance to prove themselves."

"No. Dead or alive, Payne won't be a problem anymore...and the Order isn't strong enough for open confrontation with the Moon Princess. Not yet. Not without knowing her true strength and abilities. No, we wait as we already done for a thousand years."

"We should crush them while surprise is on our side," Thorn argued. "You are far too cautious!"

"And _you _forget your place!" Haim snapped. "We have been friends for many years, that is true...but _never _forget your station. _I _am Elder, _I _lead the council…and _I _speak for the Order of Black!"

"Of course, Elder." The hooded man brought his fist to his chest and bowed deeply. "I am but a humble servant of the Black."

* * *

Mamoru placed a final piece of tape over his patient's bandage and stood carefully, feeling his neck crack in the process. "Well, I'm no surgeon…but I've done what I can."

Rinjirou lay unconscious on the bed in the shrine's small guestroom, pale and sweaty. A neat white square covered the hole in his abdomen.

"You're amazing, Mamo-chan," Usagi said. "Watching you work was…um…"

"Nauseating?" he replied, with a soft chuckle. "You had your hands over your eyes for most of it."

The blonde blanched again. "Well, it was gross!"

Mamoru kissed her forehead as he turned to wash his hands in the small bucket Rei's grandfather had provided.

"Is he going to make it?"

He glanced down at the unconscious man again and frowned. "I'm not sure. He's lost a lot of blood. We really need to get him to a hospital-"

"You can't," Grandpa Hino said, as he entered the room. "The people who did this may come after him again, and he'd be defenceless."

"He's defenceless here," Mamoru countered, "And there's a good chance he's going to die without a transfusion! You seem to want him to live, so why are you stacking the odds against him?"

"He's strong," Hino murmured, "Just like his mother. He'll survive this, he just needs rest."

Usagi managed a faint smile. "Speaking of rest, Grandpa, you should get some yourself."

The old man seemed poised to argue, but he eventually settled on a weary sigh. "That doesn't sound like such a bad idea after all."

"I'll check on Rei, too," she assured him. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Usagi." The door closed behind him again.

Mamoru finished packing up the med-kit and reached up to rub his tired eyes. "What time is it?"

Usagi glanced at her phone. "Nearly two AM."

"Great. Only four hours until I start my next shift."

"Poor Mamo-chan." She wrapped her arms around him and pressed her cheek to his chest. "You're amazing. Have I mentioned that lately?"

"Just a little earlier," he said wryly, as he brought his hands up to her shoulders. "But I'm more than happy for you to keep on telling me." She felt good in his arms; their schedules had kept them apart more often than not lately – when she was home from university he was sleeping, or vice versa. "I'm glad I got to see you…despite the situation."

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I know it's been hard, for me too…but this series of extra lecture ends next week, and those two big papers are almost done-"

"There's no need to apologise, Usako. I'm proud of you for focusing so hard on your studies. We've got the rest of our lives to spend together…I can handle another week without you." He was certain she stiffened in his arms, but he put it down to a chill or something.

"Right…the rest of our lives." Usagi pulled away abruptly and glanced at the door. "I'm gonna go see how Rei's doing. Maybe you should head home and get a few hours of sleep before work."

_Did I say something wrong, _he wondered, too tired to work out what it was. "I…alright. I'll call you when I finish work, okay?"

"Okay, Mamo-chan." She was already halfway through the door…and that left him very confused.

"I love you too…?"

* * *

The cool night air sent a chill down Usagi's spine as she stepped outside. _We have the rest of our lives to spend together, _she thought furiously. _It's like he's _trying _to upset me! I'm convinced now more than ever that Operation Proposal needs to move forward. I will _not _just sit idly by and wait for Mamo-chan to act!_

"Usagi?"

She glanced up, embarrassed at being caught in her thoughts. Jupiter, Venus and Justice were still in the courtyard, guarding against further threats.

"Is everything alright?" Venus asked.

Usagi nodded quickly. "Oh…yeah." _Now's not the time to dwell on Mamoru and I. _

Jupiter wandered over slowly. "How's our mysterious guest doing?"

"Still unconscious. Mamo-chan's done what he can, but he's not sure he'll live through the night."

"That may not be such a bad thing," Justice murmured. "He _did_ try to kill Rei this morning."

Usagi frowned at his flippant response. "But he came back to save her and Grandpa."

Venus coughed into her hand. "Perhaps Justice overstated things a little, but I think I see his point. If this guy knew Rei _is _Sailor Mars…would he have come back at all?"

"He probably would've helped kill her," Justice countered.

The blonde was forced to concede Minako's point. "No. Perhaps not."

Jupiter folded her arms across her chest as she weighed in. "Rei said he made his feelings towards us _and _the 'Moon Princess' pretty clear when they tangled this morning."

"You can't afford to be so trusting," Justice agreed. "Not with someone who's admitted to being your enemy, and not when Rei's been attacked_ twice _in a day."

"I hear you." Usagi said, with a heavy sigh. She didn't like this at all. "I've always believed everyone deserves the benefit of the doubt _and_ a second chance…but it'd be foolish to trust Rinjirou after everything that's happened."

"Trust is a luxury we can't afford," Venus said, almost reluctantly, "Like those boots I saw on sale last week…"

Jupiter shot her a weird look. "And you were going so well…until you compared this to _boots_!"

The orange-clad Senshi shrugged. "They were really cute boots."

"They really were…" Usagi added, as she nodded in agreement. Justice cleared his throat loudly and she blushed. "Um, I mean, now is not the time to talk about boots!" She glanced at the main hall over her shoulder. "What about this other attacker? What do we know about him?"

"Not a whole hell of a lot," Justice admitted, "but he was tough."

"Yeah. I hit him with a Crescent Beam at point blank range and he just shrugged it off." Venus coiled a loose strand of hair around her finger as she spoke. "Whatever he was wearing under that robe had to be pretty strong to deflect it."

"Then he hit us with some sort of energy burst," the Guardian Knight muttered. "Shadow Barrage, if I heard it right. Nasty stuff."

"Not Jerkface nasty," Venus said quickly, "but I'm glad I dodged it all the same."

Jupiter's brow furrowed deeply as she looked back and forth between them. "So this new guy works for the same mysterious 'Order' as Rinjirou…but they fought one another anyway. Why?"

"We can answer that."

Usagi jumped involuntarily as two black cats bounded out of the shadows. "Luna, Titus? Where did you two come from?"

"Shadowing Rinjirou," Luna replied, "and another new arrival."

"He was attacked when he returned to his hotel," the other cat explained, "by a masked woman in a hooded robe. Does that sound familiar?"

Venus nodded slowly, joined by Justice. "The guy who attacked the shrine was in the same outfit. A pointy mask, sort of like a snout or a beak?"

"Precisely," Luna agreed. "Could Rei's grandfather know more?"

"I was just going to go check on her," Usagi said, with a quick glance towards her room. "I could ask her, if she's awake? See if she's had a chance to speak with him yet?"

Luna shook her head. "She's had a rough day. Let her rest; it can wait until tomorrow."

"I'll check on her, all the same, but I won't bring it up. I promise." The blonde turned to the rest of her friends and smiled. "You might as well head home and get some rest."

"I'll stay," Justice said firmly. "Just in case."

"Then I'm staying too." Venus flashed a quick V-sign. "It won't the first all-nighter we've pulled at the shrine!"

"How am I supposed to go home now with you two staying?" Jupiter asked, in feigned irritation.

Usagi shook her head but smiled anyway. "Thanks, everyone. I'm sure Rei feels a lot safer knowing you're all out here." As she turned and headed for Rei's door, she heard Jupiter speak up.

"Alright, Venus…tell me more about these boots."

* * *

_My ceiling has a weird patch that's darker than the rest. I wonder why that is? _Rei lay in bed, unable to sleep after the events of the day. Her side ached where the assassin's bullet had grazed her, but the real pain was coming from her head. _That hooded bastard really did a number on my skull! If he ever shows that creepy mask of his again, I'm gonna put an arrow through his eye with Flame Sniper!_

She shuffled under the blanket irritably, becoming increasingly frustrated by her inability to sleep. All Rei wanted to do was close her eyes and forget about everything, but no matter what she tried sleep continued to elude her. Deep down, she was ashamed by how easily she'd been defeated _twice _now, _and _creeped out by what she'd seen.

Her ward had struck Rinjirou instead of the hooded man, and Chaos itself had tried to tear free from his body. The evil she'd sensed in that moment was utterly horrifying. _Even without the concussion, I was sure I'd be sick. Whatever that guy's carrying around inside him…it's _wrong_._ She looked over at a quiet knock on the door, and managed a tired smile as Usagi poked her head in. "Hey, Odango."

"You're awake."

The miko resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Frustratingly, yes."

Usagi sat on the edge of her bed and looked her over, wincing as her gaze settled on Rei's left eye. "That looks painful."

"It doesn't tickle, I assure you."

"And your side?" the blonde asked.

Rei lowered the blanket and gingerly pulled her tank top up; an angry red line marred the skin just above her hip. "It's already closed up but it hurt like hell at the time."

"Rei…"

"Oh, I'll be fine," she said dismissively. "I mean, I might have to lie low for a few days while this black eye heals…I can't have people thinking I joined some sort of underground fight club."

Usagi managed a weak smile. "I guess not."

Rei sat up with a painful sigh. "I know you're worried about me, Usagi, but I mean it. I'm okay."

"Twice in one day, though, Rei. It's like these guys are out to get you personally!"

"They're not. At least, not _me_. They've both been after Grandpa so far…which is even worse." She let out another sigh as she shook her head. "Hopefully after tonight they'll get the message."

"Mm."

_I think she's more upset about this than I am, _Rei thought. _Same old Usagi…she cares more than just about anyone. But _I _care about her too…which is why we're changing the subject. _"How's…uh…" She couldn't even bring herself to say his name without feeling ill. "How's _he _doing?"

"Mamo-chan's removed the bullet fragments and cleaned his wound…but he doesn't seem to think much of his chances without a hospital."

"Grandpa was pretty insistent," Rei said softly. "I don't understand why he's so focused on this guy, but I _think _he feels responsible for him, somehow; he said he was friends with his mother."

They sat in silence for almost a minute before Usagi spoke again. "We have to figure out what we're going to do next, before things get even more out of hand. You've been attacked twice, Rei - I'm not willing to wait around for a third time." She hesitated briefly as she toyed with her fingers. "Rinjirou. Do _you _think we can we trust him?"

The miko didn't have to think about it at all. "No."

"Just like that." Despite her phrasing, Usagi _wasn't _asking a question.

"Just like that," Rei agreed. "I'll admit he saved Grandpa and I tonight, but he also tried to kill Sailor Mars this morning…and that's not even the worst of it."

"There's more?!"

"He's literally carrying around a little piece of _Chaos_ inside him, Usagi!" Rei shivered involuntarily as she remembered the ebony form erupting from his back. "I hit him with a ward accidentally, and I saw it! An aspect of Chaos tried to pull its way out of his body. Knowing that, there's no way I trust him. I can't trust _anyone _willing to harbour that evil thing willingly!"

"So what do we do with him?" the blonde asked.

"I don't know," Rei admitted, as her eyes returned to that oddly discoloured patch of ceiling. "I just don't know."

* * *

…_you have betrayed the Order of Black, Paladin Payne…_

…_oh, my special little man…_

…_I am their will, their instrument…here to carry out your sentence…_

…_you sir, have gone too far…and I can't let it slide…_

…_I live to serve the Black…_

Rinjirou's eyes snapped open instantly as he tried to sit up. It was a miserable failure; pain exploded in his stomach and he collapsed back against the bed – he thought – beneath him. _Where…am I?_

"Peace, Rinjirou. You're alright."

He turned his head and saw a familiar old man sitting beside him. "Hino-sama?" He looked terrible; cuts and scrapes marked his face, along with a deep purple bruise on one cheek.

"I'm here." Hino glanced up at the small window and smiled faintly. "You've been unconscious for some time. It's almost noon."

Rinjirou settled back against the pillow under him, surprised he was still alive. He ran his tongue over his dry lips, grimacing at the taste. "What happened? I remember…Sailor Senshi."

"That's right. They drove off your attacker."

He recalled a tall man in a hooded robe, with a pointed mask beneath."A Hunter…the ones you tried to warn me about."

Hino nodded solemnly. "Yes, that was a Hunter. He very nearly succeeded in killing you."

"There was another one in my hotel room. A cat saved me…a talking cat."

"A talking cat?" The old man raised an eyebrow in surprise. "That must be the blood loss talking."

_I saw it, _Rinjirou thought. _Didn't I? A talking cat…with the same voice from the safe-house. I didn't make it all up. I think. _He managed to lift his head enough to look down. He was shirtless, and a large piece of gauze was taped to his stomach.

…_the sound was deafening. The miko span and then something tore into his stomach and knocked him to the ground…_

"I've never seen a gun like that before." He winced as his fingers traced over the wound. "The bullet punched straight through my armour…"

Hino bowed his head. "The weapons _and _bullets are made for the Hunters, specially designed to pierce a Black Paladin's armour. It makes their kills quicker…more merciful. In theory."

_That's no mercy I want any part of, _he thought bitterly, as he let his head slump back onto the pillow beneath him. "You were right. You were right about everything. Elder Haim, the Hunters...even the Order itself. It's all lies." It was a somber realisation, one that threatened to tear his whole world down around him.

"No, Rinjirou," the old man said quietly. "The Order of Black may bear little resemblance to what it once was, but there are still many good people to be found within. In fact, most who serve do so out of a genuine desire to keep the world safe; it's the leadership that has lost its way. Most members are ignorant of the truth, just like you were."

_Megumi, _he thought, _the other members of my squad…they're not evil. They can't be. They're just in the dark like I was, right?_

"Perhaps the Order's fall began in the very beginning," Hino continued, "with its founding. The first Elder struck a deal with Chaos itself; can power from such a source ever _truly _be worth the price?"

"But…it was the only way for the Order to survive, right?" Rinjirou's question was hesitant, especially after learning that so much of what he thought he knew was lies. "They were beaten...virtually destroyed…"

"Perhaps. Those were dark times, Rinjirou. The Golden Kingdom had fallen, and the Moon Kingdom along with it; the Earth was plunged into chaos as a result…and the founder of the Order made a choice. I don't think you or I can say whether it was the right one or not, but I do believe he started out with noble intentions. Over time, however…whether through the nature of its existence or more _human_ reasons, the Order has changed. The Hunters are both a symptom _and _cause of that change."

The Paladin frowned as he gingerly tried to sit up again. "What do you mean? How-"

The priest pressed his hand to Rinjirou's chest and gently pushed him back to the bed. "There'll be plenty of time for discussion later. For now, you should rest; your body needs time to recover."

Rinjirou resisted at first, but he had no strength to fight back with and in truth, he _was _beginning to grow weary. "Alright."

"Be at peace, my boy. You'll have answers soon enough, I promise."

He grit his teeth at 'my boy' – Haim was the last person to call him that – but pushed down the brief surge of anger it caused and managed a faint smile. "Thank you, Hino-sama."

"Thank the Sailor Senshi," Hino replied. "They're the ones who saved you…_and _treated your wound."

The old man closed the door behind him, leaving Rinjirou to his thoughts. There was only one question on his mind as he shuffled under the blanket. _Why would they help me?_

* * *

Makoto stifled yet another yawn as she stared down at a rather fat textbook entitled "Small Business Management in the 21st Century". _What the hell was I thinking, _she asked herself. _Why did I decide to add a business management course to my study load? _ It wasn't the first time she'd pondered that question, but the answer _was _a simple one. After her feelings for Garrett – _Wrath, his name was Wrath, damn it! _– had subsided, she'd found herself the only single girl in the group. _Well, except for Rei, but she seems happy enough without any romantic entanglements._

That meant she had a lot more time on her hands. Usagi and Minako were understandably focused on their classes and boyfriends – not necessarily in that order! – and Ami was off studying medicine in Germany. Rei was technically still around, but she'd gradually been throwing herself into more and more work at the shrine…leaving Makoto alone. There was Corey, of course, but things were still a little awkward between them; having to accept you're crushing on one of your best friends' boyfriends wasn't exactly a pleasant experience. That left Mamoru, and they'd never really been friends. They were polite, and civil, but he was just Usagi's boyfriend to her…and her future King. There wasn't much else to say on the matter.

So, she'd re-evaluated her life and decided that Wrath _had_ been honest on at least one point. _Your dream is unique. It's your own. It doesn't have to make sense to anyone but you…as long as it makes you happy. _Makoto's dream was to open her own restaurant someday…so she decided to really get serious. _Culinary school is all well and good, but I _know_ how to cook. What I'm not confident with is actually _running _a business…so Business Management seemed like a good choice. But now, trying to focus on this gibberish after a sleepless night? I'm beginning to regret my decision!_

Her doorbell rang, snapping her out of her thoughts, and she glanced at her phone quickly. _Four-oh-eight PM? I guess it could be anyone, but…oh, hell! I forgot he was coming over! _Makoto closed her laptop in a hurry and rushed towards the door, pausing by the mirror to check her hair. _Oh, what the hell am I doing? He doesn't care about that! _She yanked open the door and smiled at Corey. "Hi."

"Hey." He held a bottle of wine and a small paper bag. "Sorry I'm late."

"Don't worry about it," she said, as she waved him inside. "Come in."

He stepped into her living room and took a brief look around. "Huh."

"What?"

"I think this is the first time I've actually been inside your apartment." Corey walked over to the kitchen and placed the wine and bag down. "Is that weird?"

"Well, sure…I guess it's a little weird." Makoto was suddenly nervous. _We haven't been alone like this for a while._"But we can't really meet at your place. Not with Minako living there now." _And just like that, it's awkward!_

"Yeah, that'd make keeping this a secret pretty hard." He suddenly seemed as awkward as she felt. "So, I guess, uh…if you're ready…we should just get straight into it?"

"Just like that?" she asked, surprised. "I was thinking we could talk a little first, or something?"

"Oh. Yeah, of course." The tall American drummed his fingers against the countertop idly before his eyes locked on the textbook on the table. "Oh. How're you finding your business management course?"

Makoto _almost _rolled her eyes. Corey wasn't a great conversationalist; that was the absolute _last_ thing she wanted to talk about. "You know what? You're right. You're here for a reason, and I think we should just get to it. You open the wine while I wash up."

As she entered the bathroom and stared at her own reflection, she couldn't help but wonder if this was really such a good idea. _It could go badly…for _both_ of us...but Corey needs this. _A smile tugged at her lips as she opened the tap and water streamed over her hands. _I can't lie. Despite how awkward it could get, I think this is going to be a lot of fun._

* * *

AN: Another chapter down! Not a big one events-wise, but I tried to work in some character development around the more mundane plot-shifting stuff. One thing I've always loved about the Senshi, especially the Guardian Senshi, is their ability to be completely focused on the task at hand one moment, and then be cracking jokes or off on a tangent a second later. That's what I was going for with the scene in the courtyard - they're definitely worried, but you've got to bleed off the stress somehow, right? We also got a quick look at Usagi and Mamoru and where they're at...as well as Rei _and _Rinjirou's thought process after the Hunter attack. Not much else to say, really, except that I hope you enjoyed it and I hope to have Chapter Seven up for you within the week. I had a couple of people favourite since Chapter Five went up, so thanks very much to you for your support, and of course to my wonderful reviewers as well!


	7. Machinations

**Sailor Moon - The Order of Black**

**Chapter Seven: Machinations**

**Originally published 22/05/2015**

* * *

"Ugh…" Rei groaned as she stared at her own reflection in the mirror; her left eye was still marred by an ugly purple bruise. It _was _healing, but not fast enough for her liking. Next, she lifted her top carefully to inspect the damage done to her hip. After only a day-and-a-half of healing, it was already down to a thin red line. _I doubt it'll even leave a scar, _she thought, with unashamed relief. _I might be a Sailor Senshi, but I hate scars as much as the next girl. Thankfully, there _are_ certain advantages to go along with the massively increased risk of injury! _ She turned away from the mirror as she reached for her familiar miko robes; it was time to get to her morning chores.

Rei stepped out into the sunlight and took a deep breath of fresh air. _Much better. I think I've spent more than enough time in my room. _An odd sound caught her attention, and prompted a confused frown. _That's a broom. _My _broom! _The sweeping sound led her to the courtyard, and her diminutive grandfather. _He _was sweeping the stone pavers.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she demanded, as she stomped over. "That's _my _job!"

"I was sweeping this courtyard before you were born," he replied calmly. "I hardly think the world will collapse if I sweep it just this once."

"But that...that's beside the point!"

He sighed. "You're still recovering from your injuries-"

"You should be too!" she shot back. "You're old!"

"I won't dignify that kind of cheap shot with a response!"

Rei found herself at a loss for words. "Well…I...what am I supposed to do, then?!"

"Let's see," he mused. "You could have some breakfast, or read...you could even rest some more. I know it's a radical suggestion, but try to consider it."

She stared at him blankly. "Grandpa, I spent almost all day yesterday in bed. I need something to do!"

The old man stopped sweeping for a moment and rested on the broom. "Well, alright. Could you find Rinjirou for me?"

"What, he's gone?" she asked. "How do you know he hasn't run off to re-join his evil buddies?"

"Because his belongings are still here."

_Damn it, _she thought irritably. "Why me?"

"Because, as you pointed out so helpfully before, I'm an old man...and you have better eyes than me." He glanced around at the courtyard and smiled wryly. "Besides, how am I supposed to finish sweeping if I'm off looking for Rinjirou?"

"That's terrible logic, Grandpa...but fine. I'll find him and send him your way."

He smiled. "Thank you, Rei. You're a sweet girl - for the most part."

She ignored his backhanded compliment as she headed for the main hall. _Nope, he's not here. _The steps were next but she found them equally deserted. _Could he be back in the guestroom by now? _No such luck; the bed was neatly made up but there was no sign of Rinjirou. _Grandpa's right. All his stuff's still here, so where did he go?_

As Rei left the guestroom, she caught a flicker of movement in the treeline. She took a few cautious steps forward and spotted their guest; he was doing pull-ups on a tree branch. "What are you doing, you idiot?"

"Oh, good," he grumbled, as he dropped to the ground. "The annoying miko."

She locked an icy glare on him, telling herself to ignore his shirtless state. "That's _not _my name."

"Well, I don't know your name, do I?" he retorted. "You never gave it to me."

"You never gave me yours either!"

He met her stare evenly with one of his own; it only annoyed her more. "It's Rinjirou."

She rolled her eyes. "I know. Grandpa told me."

"Oh." He blinked, unwittingly ceding victory in their staring contest to Rei. "Right." Several seconds went by in silence before he spoke again. "So, are you going to tell me, or…?"

Her response was flat. "It's Rei."

"That's actually nice..."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing." He reached up to rub the back of his head awkwardly. "So…"

Rei raised an eyebrow. "So?"

He shrugged. "So…what do you want?"

"Who says I want anything?" she said irritably.

Rinjirou's eyes narrowed in confusion. "You're the one who came over here."

"Because you were being an idiot!" she snapped. "You got shot less than two days ago! Do you really think pull-ups are a good idea?!"

"Well, I had to do something, I was going stir-crazy in that little room!"

_I guess I can understand that, _she admitted to herself. "Well...my Grandpa wouldn't be happy if you hurt yourself, so cut it out."

"What a shock," he muttered. "The annoying miko is being annoying…"

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." She folded her arms across her chest and glared at him icily. "I came over here because Grandpa asked me to find you. He wants to speak with you."

"Oh. Thank you." He hesitated a moment. "I'm sorry. About the annoying miko thing. You and your grandfather have been kinder than I have any right to expect."

Rei paused herself; she hadn't been expecting that last bit…_or _the nausea that had crept up on her – his aura was just too strong this close. "Well…I guess it must be tough for you-"

His face slackened into a neutral mask almost immediately. "I'll go talk to your grandfather."

Rei watched him go, relieved to find her nausea was leaving with him. _That Chaos Sliver puts out a lot of negative energy; I don't know how I'm going to cope with him around. _She headed back to her room herself, soaking in the sunlight as she went. _I'm suddenly feeling tired again. The others won't be here until at least two…maybe I'll take Grandpa's advice after all, and start reading my next book._

* * *

Usagi glanced up as Rei's door opened; Corey and Minako walked in, followed by Artemis and Titus. She gave the tall American a brief nod - they'd be catching up afterwards, at his request; he wanted advice about their relationship. _For once, I'm the one dishing out advice! _She was actually looking forward to it quite a lot.

Luna stood to address the group. "Well, now that everyone's here…"

Grandpa jumped, clearly startled. "Rinjirou wasn't losing his mind after all. You really can talk!" Rei had convinced him to attend their meeting and brief them on the Order of Black.

Titus exchanged a pained look with Artemis and sighed. "Why do they _always _focus on that first?"

His white counterpart shook his head. "Who knows?"

"Well," Rei said awkwardly, "I guess re-introductions are in order. You all know Grandpa, I guess. So, Grandpa…these are my friends. Makoto and Minako, also known as Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus, and that's Corey; he's the Guardian Knight of Justice."

"A real Guardian Knight?" The old man looked him over carefully. "You don't seem all that tough. In fact, I think I could still take-"

Rei laughed nervously as she clamped her hand over his mouth. "Come on, Grandpa, don't go saying such crazy things! He's _huge _and he'd crush you!" She gestured to the three cats with her free hand. "That's Luna, Artemis and Titus. Our, um…guides, I guess you'd say...and of course you know Usagi. She also goes by Sailor Moon _and_ her more formal title…Princess Serenity."

"_You're_ the Moon Princess?!" he sputtered.

Usagi stared at him warily. "Is it really so shocking?"

"Well…you've been hanging around the shrine for years. I think it's fair to say I've seen a lot of you, and…you're just not very regal, are you?"

Rei snickered at his blunt observation, along with Mako and Minako; even Luna was struggling to hold back her laughter. "You really don't come with a filter, do you?"

Usagi just folded her arms across her chest and glared at them all in turn. "Oh, ha, ha!"

Corey cleared his throat loudly. "If it's all the same to you, sir, I'd like to hear about this Order you used to work for."

"Right, right." Grandpa rose to his feet and clasped his hands behind his back as he began to pace. "The Order of Black was founded more than a thousand years ago, following the collapse of their predecessors."

"Predecessors?" Makoto asked curiously.

"The Exalted Knights of the Undying Sun, more commonly known as the Golden Paladins of Elysion."

_Elysion? _Usagi sat up straighter, suddenly very interested. _The capital of the Golden Kingdom. Were these Golden Paladins protectors of Endymion too?_

The old man continued his tale. "The Golden Paladins eventually fell in battle, wiped out by an evil creature that swept across Earth like a plague-"

"Metalia," she said quietly. _She destroyed Earth and then came for the Moon Kingdom._

"Er, yes...of course you know the history being who you are." Grandpa peered at her carefully for a few more seconds before continuing. "The leader of the Exalted Knights was the sole survivor, and he watched as the Earth was plunged into darkness. It was then that he struck a deal with Chaos. It would grant him and his new knights the power to defend the Earth, and prevent such tragedy from ever happening again. In return, their souls would be granted to Chaos upon their deaths. The Order of Black was formed that day...over the corpses of his fallen brethren. Their mandate was clear; to bring order to the darkness."

"A literal deal with the devil," Corey said, his distaste evident. "How was that _ever _considered a legitimate option?!"

"Desperate men seize the opportunities they're given," Grandpa retorted. "Not all of us have the benefit of a goddess watching over us, _Sir _Justice."

He responded with a pained expression. "Please don't call me that."

"What about Rinjirou," Titus asked curiously, "and the others like him?"

"Black Paladins; the successors to the original Exalted Knights of the Undying Sun. While they don't wear plate armour anymore, their mission remains unchanged; the defence of Earth from all threats, outside _and _within."

"Talk more about the Chaos Slivers," Rei murmured.

"Er, right. A Black Paladin is a normal human being, imbued with the power of Chaos. At the dawn of the Order, they received a shard from Chaos; a shard of itself…called the Oathstone. It's from _that_ shard that they cut what they call Chaos Slivers. These slivers are _implanted_ within the Paladins' bodies, and usually manifest in two ways. Dispel, an ability that allows the wielder to absorb or even deflect magic...and a Chaos Ability. This is a special power linked to the wielder's genetics or natural abilities."

Rei nodded slowly. "So that's how he managed his disappearance when we first met."

"Exactly," he said.

"That's all great," Minako called impatiently, "but why does this Order of Black hate Usagi...and us?"

"I'd like to know the answer to that as well," Luna agreed.

Grandpa sighed heavily. "Long ago, they were able to see into the future. I don't know how, but they _know _that Usagi will someday reform the Moon Kingdom here on Earth…and they will do anything to prevent it. They fear Earth and its people will be marginalised, treated as second class citizens under a resurgent Moon Kingdom."

"Where would they get a stupid idea like that?" Usagi demanded angrily. "The Moon Kingdom-"

"Had a lot of problems," Corey reminded her. "There were laws to prevent Earthborn and Moonborn from entering into relationships, Usagi; it's not so hard to see how the people of Earth might see the Moon Kingdom in a different light."

Minako reached out to squeeze his hand. "We know they did. A lot of people joined Metalia willingly because she promised revenge. Hatred has always been a powerful motivator."

"Earth had a lot of problems," Titus added. "There was a lot of resentment towards the Moon Kingdom in the end. It was seen as arrogant and hypocritical, claiming to watch over them but in reality doing very little to help them." He shrugged. "It might even be true…but as you now know, Queen Serenity had her own problems to deal with."

"The Moon Kingdom was seen as decadent and corrupt by many at the time," Grandpa agreed. "An opinion most in the Order continue to hold to this day."

The blonde found that quite troubling. "To be hated by so many people I've never even met…"

Makoto leaned over and squeezed her shoulder gently. "Don't worry, Usagi. We won't let anyone hurt you."

"That's right," Rei agreed. She turned to her grandfather and frowned. "What about Rinjirou?"

"What about him?"

She stared at him blankly. "Well, he can't stay here, can he?"

"Why not?" the old man asked, with a frown of his own.

"Because he wants to kill my best friend," she snapped, "and he already tried to kill me!"

"He's different now, Rei."

"Who says?!"

"I do," he said firmly.

Corey stared right into the old man's eyes. "If he's identified himself as our enemy, then letting him run around free in our midst doesn't seem all that smart."

"He doesn't _know _anything about you. Right now, he's lost and confused. Everything he believed in has been turned upside down!"

"Why do you care so much?" Rei demanded. "What is he to you anyway?"

"He…" The old man bowed his head. "His mother, Sawako, was my friend. I told you that."

The miko sighed impatiently. "Yes, but that doesn't explain-"

"I introduced her to..._other _ideas," he whispered. "There are two main factions within the Order, you see. The dominant one advocates the hard-line stance of the Order as a whole – most of the leading council belong to it. But the other - the one _I _belonged to in my days as a member – they believe the Order should return to its roots. That our loyalty belongs to the reborn Prince of Earth, Endymion."

"Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked, perking up at his mention. "You want to _serve _him?"

"Not in the strictest sense, no, but there are some who believe it isn't for the Order to determine the future of Earth. That we should act as simple protectors as the Exalted Knights did, and let the prince worry about the decisions."

"None of that explains why you care so much about Rinjirou," Rei grumbled.

"I feel _responsible _for him!" he snapped. "I introduced his mother to my beliefs. I opened her eyes to the true nature of the Order, like I did Rinjirou...and they killed her because of it! _I _got her killed, Rei, don't you see?!"

The anger Rei had felt evaporated in an instant, replaced with an almost crushing guilt. "I'm sorry, Grandpa...I didn't realise…"

"I see so much of her in him," he said softly. "This isn't the life Sawako wanted for him, and I owe it to her to try and guide him back from it now."

Usagi managed a faint smile. "You want to help him leave the Order the way she wanted to."

"Yes," Grandpa agreed, with a faint nod, "and I can't turn him away."

"Well…" Artemis glanced about cautiously as he rose to his feet and stretched. "That presents a bit of a problem, doesn't it?"

Corey chuckled. "That's an understatement."

"Rinjirou can stay on at the shrine as long as he wants to," Grandpa declared. "If anyone asks…he's my new student."

"Your student?" Rei held her head in her hands. "_Please_ don't tell me you're actually going to start training him. I still have nightmares about your last experience as a sensei, with Yuuichirou!"

"What about us?" Usagi asked.

"What about you?" Grandpa retorted. "He doesn't know you. He's only met Rei and as far as he knows she's just some annoying miko!"

The 'annoying miko' didn't appreciate that one bit. "Hey!"

"Just act like you know nothing about him," the old man continued. "I would hope after spending so much time as Sailor Senshi you'd be good at keeping secrets."

"That's actually not a bad plan at all," Luna admitted.

Titus nodded. "I agree. No alter-egos, no secret identities...just be yourselves." He glanced up at Minako. "Though, perhaps _you _might like to try being someone else-"

She reached over and flicked him on the nose. "Oh, shut it, furball!"

"That settles it then," Usagi said quietly. "We carry on as normal. Rinjirou is just Grandpa's new student. We know nothing about Black Paladins...or the Order of Black."

Makoto raised an eyebrow. "But _officially_, what's our next move?"

"Well, we still don't really know anything," Minako observed. "Maybe we should work on that?"

Titus cleared his throat. "Rinjirou's seen me before; he knows I work for you, Usagi. Leave it with me. Perhaps I can convince him to share some information on the Order's more recent activities."

Corey looked down at him in disbelief. "Since when are you so optimistic?"

"I'll have you know I can be _quite _optimistic. Usually because I've tipped the odds in my favour."

"Well, we'll wait for you to bring us something then, Titus." Usagi rose to her feet and shrugged. "In the spirit of our new plan…study session over!"

* * *

Minako immediately wrapped Corey in a tight hug. "So, cutie, what should we do for the afternoon?"

He almost cringed. _God, she's just so clingy lately. I'm never alone! _"Uh…"

"Aw, come on...don't tell me you're gonna start doing _that _again!"

She pouted, and Corey had to admit he found it insanely sexy despite his discomfort.

Thankfully, Usagi chimed in to save him. "Actually, Minako, I'm borrowing Corey for an hour or so. I've got some questions that need a guy's perspective."

"And then I've got that late lecture," he reminded her. "Remember?"

"Oh." The blonde frowned, clearly unhappy but she relented anyway. "Okay, well, I'll see you when you get home, I guess. Have fun."

She took off with Artemis in tow, and Corey heaved a sigh of relief. "Nice save."

Usagi poked him in the ribs. "It's cute that you think I was kidding but my advice isn't cheap - I really _do _need to talk about Mamo-chan!"

"Of course you do," he muttered, as he gestured towards the steps. "Lead the way."

* * *

Within minutes, they were sitting at a nearby café, nursing their drinks. Corey cleared his throat awkwardly and gestured. "You, uh…you wanna go first, then?"

"Okay." Usagi took a deep breath and unloaded. "So, it's the night of the attack. Mamoru's fixing up Rinjirou, and we somehow wind up on the subject of us. We have what I thought was a really sweet moment…and then he says not to worry about us because we have the rest of our lives to spend together."

Corey stared at her blankly. "I'm not seeing the problem."

"That _is _the problem! Obviously, he _does _think about me long-term but he doesn't seem interested in moving our relationship forward to the next stage. Why hasn't he asked me to marry him, Corey? We should at least be engaged by now, right?"

_Wow, that's a hell of a question, but Usagi needs a friend right now. I need to consider my response very carefully. _After several seconds of deep contemplation, he nodded thoughtfully…and admitted the truth. "I have no idea."

Usagi's face hit the table. "Seriously?! Come on, I'm going to help you with _your _problems. The least you can do is _try _to help me!"

"But, Usagi, it's not a simple question!" he protested. "Marriage is a big deal. Maybe he just doesn't feel like he's ready for that next step yet?"

"We've been together for almost six _years_. How could he not be ready after that?"

"Well, you guys know you're going to be together forever," Corey said. "Maybe he's just not in that much of a hurry?"

Usagi stared at him silently, but he could practically see the gears turning in her head. "That…could just be it. Corey, you're a genius!"

"Somehow, I doubt that."

"No, you really are!" The blonde rubbed her hands together gleefully; it was terrifying. "The two of us are a sure-thing, at least that's how Mamoru sees it. _That's _why he's not moving forward with anything!"

"I…I'm not sure that's-"

"Think about it. He _knows _we get married and have Chibiusa sometime in the future. Mamo-chan's content to sit back and wait for that to happen, but I'm not. The future isn't set in stone; I've heard Setsuna say that many times before. We have to _seize _our futures for ourselves, Corey, and I'm gonna do just that!"

Corey rubbed his temples as a sudden headache developed. _And I'm going to ask _her _for relationship advice?!_

"He takes my love for granted…and maybe I've been doing the same." This was a different side to Usagi than he'd ever seen before; calculating and devious. "But what if my love suddenly wasn't there anymore? That would _have _to bring him back to me with a commitment!"

_That sounds bad_. _Especially if this gets traced back to me._ "Usagi…"

"But enough about my problems," she said abruptly, as her familiar smile returned. "Let's focus on _yours. _They're much easier to deal with."

"Oh, really?" he scoffed. "I haven't even told you what they are yet!"

"You and Minako are fighting more and more and you don't know how to get things back the way they were before."

He stared at her in confusion. _Is she a mind-reader? _"Uh, yeah. I guess that about sums it up."

"The answer to that one is simple," Usagi said. "You can't. There _is _no going back."

Corey couldn't resist rolling his eyes. "Well, gee, thanks very much for your help-"

"I'm not done." She leaned in over the table, as she took on a more sympathetic tone. "You're not actually addressing the problem. The fights are just a symptom of the real issue, Corey."

Now she had his attention. "And what's the real issue?"

"You keep indulging Minako's crazy side, giving in to all of her ridiculous demands. Just like the other day, at the shrine; you were fighting over _stuffed animals_! And then, you found out she'd been sneak moving in for weeks." Usagi shook her head sadly. "But what did you do?"

"Asked her to move in officially..."

"And were you _really_ ready to have her move in with you?" she asked.

"Well, yeah. No. I don't know." He was getting confused again. "I'm…I _want _her to live with me, but I feel like I don't have any space anymore, you know? She's smothering me."

"Of course she is!" the blonde said irritably. "You're her first real boyfriend _and_ the love of her life; she desperately wants everything to be perfect!"

_Minako _can _be pretty obsessive about things, _he admitted. _Could she have been obsessing over _us _all this time...__and I didn't even notice? _"You think that's why she's been so clingy and crazy?"

"Yes, you big idiot!" Usagi rolled her eyes this time. "Honestly, it's been six months. Do you not know your girlfriend yet? She obsesses about _everything_. As if she _wouldn't _obsess the most over you!"

"She's so caught up in trying to ensure our relationship _is _perfect…that she doesn't realise she's driving me nuts in the process." It was an epiphany; Corey suddenly saw all of Minako's more recent insanity in another light. "All of it. She thinks shes making sure our relationship doesn't fall apart or stagnate."

"And…?" She waved him on expectantly.

"And..." He hung his head as the truth hit him like a stack of bricks. "I'm not helping us by just giving her everything she wants."

"Bingo!" Usagi declared. "You're really thick sometimes, Corey. You know that, right?"

"I know," he agreed, feeling his cheeks burn red. "So, the next question is how do I fix things?"

"It won't be easy, but you need to tell her how you really feel." She held up her hand to prevent his immediate objection. "Not in a confrontational way. In a…'make her see how crazy she's being' way. Minako's usually self-aware enough to see it for herself eventually, but in this situation she's obviously blind. That means telling her no, Corey. You have to stand your ground and be prepared to fight her because she's going to push back. She's going to argue that she's fighting for your love…but she needs to hear how you really feel." Her smiled returned. "A relationship needs communication, Corey. Tell her the truth."

"Couldn't we apply the same logic to you and Mamoru?"

"Huh?" She waved him off quickly. "Oh, I tried talking to him and he didn't listen so now it's time for more drastic measures."

"You _do _realise how much you sound like Minako right now, don't you?"

Her expression soured in an instant. "Oh, shut up."

_It sounds like insanity, but hell…my methods aren't working. _"You're right. I'm just as much to blame for this mess as she is. I just…" He shook his head. "It's gonna sound funny, but I don't like conflict all that much. Not with the people I care about, anyway. Maybe it comes from growing up watching my parents fight all the time but I just hate fighting with Minako. It always makes me feel like I'm the one being unreasonable…"

"It's not just you," Usagi muttered. "She's really good at making you feel like _you're _the crazy one when it's actually her the entire time."

Corey sighed softly, and nodded slowly. "Thanks, Usagi. I know what I have to do. Now, I just have to do it." His phone beeped, and he glanced down. "Oops. I've got that class to get to. Thanks for the pep-talk…and please, don't do anything crazy with Mamoru, alright?"

"Oh, it won't be crazy," she assured him. "It'll be a brilliant piece of strategy!"

"That's what I'm afraid of."

* * *

_A little later…_

"Thanks for doing this again so soon, Mako," Corey said, as he looked over at her. "I don't mean to hound you…"

"Oh, don't be silly," Makoto replied, with a smile; he sounded almost shy…which was ridiculous. "Not at all. It was my pleasure, believe me."

He hesitated a moment. "Alright. Time for your honest opinion. How was it?"

"It was _really_ good," she said, as she swallowed one last time. "Much better than yesterday's effort. I don't know what you were so worried about, Corey, you're a natural!"

One of his eyebrows arched in surprise. "That's high praise indeed coming from someone as talented as you." He reached up to scratch at his stubbly chin. "So…you think Minako will like it?"

"How could she not? I can't think of _anyone _who wouldn't like this."

Corey smiled warmly. "Thanks again, Mako. It's really nice of you to do this for me."

"Well, what are friends for?" she replied, with a wink. "Besides, it's not like I didn't have any fun in the process." She stretched and patted her stomach contentedly. "Now, at the risk of ruining our great mood…I think we need to clean up before your girlfriend starts wondering where you are."

"Fair enough," he agreed, as he stretched as well. "I'll wash, you dry?"

The brunette smiled. "Deal." She grabbed up their plates as he filled the sink with water. _He's really quite a good cook, _she thought, _once he got over his nerves._ _Only t__wo lessons and he whipped up a pretty decent ramen. One or two more and he'll probably be able to make most of the basic dishes. And he didn't burn my kitchen down, which is always a plus._

Corey glanced over as he scrubbed one of the plates. "I've gotta admit, it's been nice just getting out of the apartment and hanging out with a friend. Minako's been a little…well, she's been crazier than usual lately."

Makoto winced sympathetically as he handed it to her. "I love her, Corey, but I don't know how you handle living with her."

"It's not easy sometimes," he admitted, "Though after my talk with Usagi today, I've got a game plan ready to handle her next outburst. Realising all the crazy's coming from a good place is a big help."

"Well, if she's concerned your relationship has stopped progressing she's gonna be amazed when she finds out you learned to cook for her."

"I hope so," he agreed. "I felt bad making her do all the cooking. It was that, or we ate take-out ramen; not the most romantic dinner around."

"Oh, so it's romance you want, huh?" Makoto set the plate in her hands aside and turned towards him. "How about this? You've made such great progress with ramen that I think you're ready for it. Next time, I'm going to teach you a quick and easy recipe for a chocolate lava cake that I _guarantee _will have Minako purring like Artemis. How's that sound?"

He offered a brief bow. "I'm eager to learn, Sensei."

She laughed at his unexpectedly goofy response and realised, for the first time in a while now, she was happy with her lot in life. _Maybe I don't have that restaurant yet, or even a boyfriend to call my own, but here I am with a good friend, helping him smooth things over with _another _friend. And I'm even passing on some of my cooking knowledge along the way! To hell with the rest; it'll come in its own time._

* * *

AN: So, hands up. How many of you let your dirty-minds get the better of you and thought Corey and Mako were up to no good? Have you so little faith in Corey? He adores Minako! It was all just a bit of fun - I thought it'd be funny to put you guys in the same seat as the other girls and see things from an ambiguous point of view. Of course, just because _you_ all know it's innocent doesn't mean the others won't find out and draw their own conclusions!

The plan's in place. For now, Rinjirou goes on not knowing the Senshi's identities and the Senshi will go on _pretending _not to know his. I thought there was maximum comedic potential this way as it still lets me introduce the girls to him without worrying about all the 'I hate you' angst he's got in his head. He'll find out eventually, of course, but I see the main plot continuing on two fronts for now; the Senshi vs the Order, and Rinjirou vs the Order (with Titus' help).

As always, thank you to everyone for your continued support. I think the kind words last time around are what helped me get this chapter out so quickly – half of the scenes wrote themselves, the Corey and Usagi chat especially. Look for an appearance by the Outer Senshi shortly. Back with more soon!


	8. Honesty

**Sailor Moon - The Order of Black**

**Chapter Eight: Honesty**

**Originally published: 25/05/2015**

* * *

"Nice place," Corey observed, as he stared curiously at Ami's bookshelf. _Medical textbooks, a dictionary...I'm not sure what else I was expecting to find. Although… _His fingers traced one book that stood out in stark contrast to the rest. He tugged it off the shelf and read over the title. "I can go the distance; managing a long distance relationship in the modern-"

"That's nothing!" Ami snatched the book out of his hands and hid it behind her back. "Er, I mean, it belongs to a friend. She left it here, after a…study session!"

"Oh, right. Of course."

She stared at him in silence for a few more seconds before sighing deeply. "Oh, who am I kidding? It's mine and you know it."

Corey shrugged. "Nobody said long distance was easy, Ami. I wasn't making fun of you. God knows I wouldn't have a clue how to handle it if I was away from Minako for so long." _A few days might be nice, though, _he added silently.

"Oh." She managed a faint smile. "Thanks, Corey, for not making me feel silly. Well, sillier than I already feel, at least!"

He nodded mutely as she tossed the book into her bag. _Looks like it's going back to Tokyo with her. _Her small, one bedroom apartment was surprisingly nice. A little too small, perhaps, but considering she was staying there rent-free Corey couldn't really fault it. "The Germans sure know how to run a nice program, huh?"

"Oh, yes. I was blown away when I first got here. The accommodations, the facilities, the lecturers. It couldn't be better!" Ami zipped up her bag and began darting around her living room. "Phone. Phone. Where did I leave it?"

"Over there, I think. On the table?"

"Ah. Thanks." She slipped it into her jacket pocket and smiled. "So, I meant to ask earlier, but how _is_ it all going between you and Minako, anyway?"

"Oh, same old," he said casually. "We, uh…we've had a few issues lately, but nothing we can't work out. I hope."

"I'm sure you will," Ami replied, with a cheerful smile. "You two belong together, that much is obvious."

Corey laughed quietly. "Thanks for the vote of confidence. I'm sure we'll be fine." He grabbed her bag with ease and extended his hand. "Now, enough about _my _significant other. Let's get you to Ryo."

She breathed out slowly as she stepped in close. "You have no idea how much I'm looking forward to seeing him face-to-face."

"Oh, I have an inkling," he said, as he placed his arm carefully around her waist. "Alright, here we go. Close your eyes, Minako says it helps her."

Ami's living room disappeared around him, accompanied by a faint sensation like falling, and Ryo's semi-familiar apartment popped into existence to replace it.

"Goodness," Ami murmured, as she stumbled away from him, "I thought Minako was exaggerating, but that was awful! How do you do that all the time?!"

Corey shrugged as he placed her bag carefully on the floor. "You get used to it." He looked around but saw no sign of her boyfriend. "Ryo _is _expecting us, right?"

Right on cue, he stepped out of the kitchen with a steaming cup of tea in his hand. "You're early!"

Ami rushed forward, only to stop awkwardly right in front of him. "Hi."

"Hi." His reply was equally love-struck.

That was all it took; she flung herself forward and planted a surprisingly passionate kiss on Ryo's lips, her arms snaking up around his neck. His arms rose around her and pulled her in tighter as they promptly forgot about Corey's presence completely.

"Uh…" _Well, this is awkward, _he thought. _And surprising as hell. I never would've expected that from Ami, considering what the others have to say about her. Still, if I'd been away from Minako for a few months I doubt our reunion would be much different. _He took a careful step backwards but still banged into the coffee table. "I, uh…I'm gonna go, then. You two crazy kids have fun."

Ami barely tore herself away from Ryo long enough to mumble "bye". Her boyfriend was no better, managing a quick wave and a "thanks" before she covered his lips with hers again.

Corey shook his head in amusement then blinked back to his own apartment.

Minako was on the couch with her legs curled up under her, typing away on her laptop. She didn't even bat an eyelid as he appeared in front of her. "Ami get back okay?"

He headed right for the kitchen and turned the kettle on. "Yep."

"I'll bet she was happy to see Ryo."

"Oh, yeah. Happy doesn't even _begin_ to cover it." Corey grabbed the instant coffee from the pantry and dumped two heaped teaspoons of it into his favourite mug. "How's the assignment coming? It was…time management something, right?"

"Time management techniques in modern teaching," she called. "And it's coming along okay. Ironically, I need to finish it today. I've got another audition tomorrow."

"Nice!" _She's getting more and more of those, _he thought proudly, as he filled his mug with steaming water and stirred it. No milk, though; Corey took his coffee black, just like his mother. "What're you going to be doing this time? Anything embarrassing like that tampon commercial?"

Minako hesitated – which probably meant yes. "Not really, but I want to keep it a secret until I know whether I got the job or not."

He wandered over to the table and shrugged as he took a sip. "Fair enough."

"What the heck is that?!"

Corey glanced at her and found her eyes locked on the mug in his hands. "Um, coffee?"

"No, the mug! I bought you a new one last week but you're not using it?"

"Oh." He shrugged a second time. "I just prefer this one."

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "You don't like the new one I bought for you?"

_Here we go again,_ he thought wearily. "That's not-"

"There has to be a reason you're not using it," she said flatly. "Are you mad at me for something? Is this because I brought Anne Bear over with Take-can without telling you?!"

Corey sighed wearily and sank into one of the dining chairs at the table. "Minako, just stop and take a breath."

"But-"

_To hell with it, _he thought in resignation. _I told Usagi I knew what to do, and there's no time like the present. _He ran his hand through his hair, a nervous habit he'd been unable to shake, and waved her over. "Come over here a minute, will you?"

The blonde set her laptop aside and slipped off the couch, her bright, blue eyes locked on his face in a suspicious frown. "What is it?"

"Take a seat," he said, as he gestured to the chair opposite him. "We need to talk."

* * *

Rei stretched a final time as she stepped out of her doorway and into the morning air; it was truly a beautiful day. _Maybe I'll finally get back into my normal routine, _she thought. _Assuming Grandpa's not taking over my chores again. _As she headed towards the shrine's courtyard, a familiar sound hit her ears, accompanied by an infuriating sense of déjà vu. _The old man's at it again! _She rushed past the main hall and thrust out her finger in righteous anger. "Listen up, you!"

It wasn't her grandfather after all; Rinjirou stood alone in the courtyard, carefully working _her _broom over the stone at his feet. He wore a blue-and-white robe, similar to Grandpa and Yuuichirou before him, though she was unclear when and where he'd gotten it.

She marched over and stopped right in front of him. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Good morning to you too," he muttered, not even bothering to look up.

Rei forced an overly sweet smile. "Good morning. Now, I'll repeat, what the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Sweeping," he retorted, as he glanced at her irritably. "What's it look like?"

"I can see that. _Why _are you sweeping?!"

Rinjirou shrugged. "It's a nice day and it seemed like the least I could do to repay your grandfather's hospitality."

That took a _little _of the wind out of her sails, but Rei wasn't done just yet. She folded her arms across her chest and tapped her foot against the stone impatiently. "That's quite noble, but sweeping is _my _job and I'll have you know I was really looking forward to it."

"I can understand why," he agreed, with a maddeningly nonchalant smile. "This _is_ quite relaxing."

_Oh, screw this, _she decided, as an exasperated growl slipped from her throat. "Give me the broom."

He jerked it back out of reach as she snatched at it. "What? No."

Rei kept her hand out expectantly. "Give me the broom, Rinjirou. Now."

"Like hell I will!"

She channelled all her frustration into one of her famous death-stares and dropped her voice into a terrifying snarl. "Give me...the broom."

Rinjirou stared back at her in silence for a few seconds…and then disappeared.

Rei was surprised for just a moment before she remembered Grandpa's advice. "I know all about your little vanishing act, and it's not gonna work!" She focused hard on him, and spotted a shadowy form sprinting towards the main hall. "Get back here with my broom!"

* * *

Corey stared into his coffee as he gathered his thoughts. "How much do you remember about us? In the Silver Millennium, I mean?"

Minako blinked in confusion, obviously caught off-guard by his question. "Some of it. I mean, not every minute of every day, but enough." She smiled dreamily. "I remember we were very much in love."

"Yes, we were," he agreed. _I've gotta press on, though,_ he told himself. _We can't continue this way._"Can you remember us ever fighting like we have been lately?"

"Only once," she replied hesitantly. "After you…I mean, after Corval…"

"After I killed Ralvus Howe. I remember." He ran a hand over his face wearily, dreading what he was building towards. "We were both very different people back then, though. With a lot less to worry about."

"I guess so." There was a hint of trepidation in her voice. "Where's this coming from, Corey?"

"Why do you think we've been fighting so much?"

Minako shrugged awkwardly. "I don't know. Couples fight, don't they?"

"Sure, over important things. Marriage. Money. Children. The future." Corey found himself tapping his fingers against the table idly as he spoke. "But we don't fight about any of that. We fight over the stupid little things…like stuffed animals, or coffee mugs."

A flicker of irritation crossed her face. "I don't think Take-chan was stupid-"

"Focus, please," he said, gently trying to nudge her back on track. "Tell me. Why do you think we've been fighting so much? Honestly?"

She shifted uncomfortably. "I…I guess sometimes it feels like I'm the only one actually trying to make our relationship better...and that makes me mad. It makes me think you don't care about us as much as I do."

That was surprising. "That's what you really think?"

Minako was getting braver – or angrier- as she went on. "Well, sometimes it's like you don't even want me around. You get all moody, you don't want to talk…_and_ it doesn't feel like you even want me living here."

"What do you mean?"

"You're hell-bent on keeping everything the way it was before I started staying here, back when we weren't together! Like it or not, I _have _been living here for a while, and I don't think it's fair that you get to decide every little thing about the apartment."

"But you _have _been-" He cut himself off mid-snap, and willed his sudden anger away. _Getting mad now isn't gonna help anything, and neither is bringing up those goddamn stuffed animals._ Besides that, he was beginning to realise she might have a point. "Okay, so maybe – and I mean _maybe_ – I _have _been a little resistant to change."

Minako folded her arms across her chest. "Maybe?" She was definitely getting upset. "Okay, then. If that's not it, why do _you _think we've been fighting so much?"

Corey ran his hand through his hair. "I'm not saying you're wrong, Minako, but my reluctance to let you make changes to the apartment is _not _the only reason." _Be strong, _he told himself. _Remember what Usagi said. Communication is the key. Just tell her the truth. _"You're a focused, very driven person, and I love that about you. When you put your mind to something, you're pretty much unstoppable." He swallowed nervously past the sudden lump in his throat as he considered his next words carefully. "But that same focus and drive is a _bad _thing when it's turned on our relationship."

His girlfriend remained silent, but her eyebrow twitched in warning.

"You're _obsessed _with making sure every little thing about us is perfect. You're so worried about moving forward and reaching some arbitrary next goal that you're missing the obvious; you're tearing us apart in the process!"

Minako remained silent, but based on her glare she was definitely mad.

"You worry about the most inane little things, you want to spend every waking moment of every day with me...and you disregard anything I think about us because you _think _you know better!"

Her hands slammed down on the table hard. "So, what are you saying? That our fights are all my fault? What, Corey, do I _love _you too much?!"

"No." Rather than the usual annoyance he felt at her overly dramatic response, Corey felt almost depressed. "It's _my _fault. I should have told you all this weeks ago, but I wasn't brave enough."

That seemed to temper some of Minako's anger, though she continued to frown at him suspiciously.

"The truth is I hate conflict, Minako; I always have. I grew up watching my mom and dad argue over every little thing, and I just…I hate doing that with you. I told myself I was compromising, you know, being the good boyfriend and trying to see things your way. But really, I was just giving in to your demands because I was tired of fighting…and look where it's gotten us. Our fights just keep getting worse. We'll argue about almost _anything _these days…but you can't even _see_ you're being unreasonable."

"_I'm_ being unreasonable?" she demanded. "Is it unreasonable for me to love you? Is it _unreasonable _to want us to be happy together?"

"No, that's not-"

"Of course I want to our relationship to keep growing!" she snapped. "Don't you?!"

"But that's just it, Minako, it's _not _growing! You keep pushing me, trying to tick off the next step on some imaginary relationship checklist when the truth is real relationships don't work that way! You can't _force _love!" Corey paused, trying to force his voice to soften before they both said things they'd regret. "Yes, relationships need to grow but it has to be _natural_ growth; you keep trying to rush us forward to that next step, but it's not real."

Her voice cracked. "But if we don't keep moving forward we'll stagnate. We'll drift apart-"

"No," he assured her, "we won't. I _love _you, Minako. I'm not sitting around worrying about our next move; I'm content to just sit back and enjoy being with you. The rest will take care of itself."

She sighed sharply and glanced down at her hands. "Well, I guess I _can _get a little…_fixated _sometimes. But it's only because I love you so much. I want our relationship to be perfect."

"I know, Minako, and I _love _your enthusiasm, but...love isn't perfect." Corey squeezed her hand gently. "We never used to worry about this stuff in the past. We just got to know each other...and the rest came in time." He hesitated briefly. _My next point won't make her happy at all. _"Maybe that's part of the problem. I think Artemis was right about us. I think we moved too fast."

"What?" Her eyes widened. "No, I don't think-"

"I don't regret it," he said quickly, "but you practically moved in with me after we slept together that first time. One month, Minako. One month of getting to know each other and then we were living together. Something tells me we might have skipped a whole bunch of important steps in between."

The blonde didn't seem at all happy with his assessment of their relationship. "Why did you have to bring all this up? Were things really so bad?"

Corey nodded firmly. "Keeping our worries and thoughts to ourselves is what led us here. I mean, surely you can't be happy with things the way they are? With us fighting all the time?"

Minako sighed heavily. "No, and I'm not saying I am, but I don't think it's fair to lay all the blame on me caring about us, either. I mean, how crazy do you think I am?!"

He took a deep breath. _So be it. _"You're still fixated on my coffee mug, aren't you?"

"Well why_ don't_ you like the one I bought you?!" she snapped, immediately launching into a tirade. "What's wrong with it? Is it the colour? Is it too girly? Or are you just so against letting me change _anything _in this stupid apartment that you hate it on instinct?! What's the problem, Corey? Why do you keep trying to upset me?!"

Corey rubbed his face wearily. "The old one's bigger. It holds more coffee...and I like coffee."

She went silent and blinked a few times. "Oh."

"Yeah."

Her hand came up to rub the back of her head as she laughed nervously. "Well, er...I guess...that is...oh, damn it. That kinda puts what you just said in perspective, doesn't it?" She sighed in frustration. "I guess I _have _been a little obsessed with us, if I'm honest about it. I just can't stop myself, because…"

He squeezed her hand comfortingly. "Go on. You can tell me."

"I'm scared, Corey. Every single day. You're my first real boyfriend, and I _know _you love me but I'm just so scared that one day you'll finally realise how crazy I am and leave me…just like anyone else I've ever had feelings for. That's why everything has to be perfect; so you'll never notice how messed up I actually am!" She groaned and slammed her head down on the table dejectedly. "Wow...that all sounded way less crazy in my head."

He winced at the impact; her head had hit pretty hard. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she grumbled, as she rubbed her sore forehead. "And I'm beginning to see your point. I mean, I sneak moved-in! Who does that?!"

He managed a faint smile. "You do."

"And I stared reorganising your wardrobe and taking up all the space like two months after we met! I really _am _nuts!"

"Just a little."

Minako slumped back in her chair. "Arty _was _right. I was just so excited to have a boyfriend, someone that I loved and who loved me back…that I didn't think things through. I rushed ahead blindly and made a mess of things like I always do...and now we're stuck in a huge fight."

Corey raised an eyebrow. "You think _this_ is a fight?"

"Well, it is, isn't it? We've both said things we wouldn't have said any other time...even if they _are_ true."

"I don't know," he said, with a shrug. "If this is a fight, it's the calmest one we've had in a long time."

Minako nodded mutely as she studied her fingernails closely. "So, how do we fix things?"

Corey hesitated again; he _knew _she wasn't going to like his next suggestion. "Maybe we need to take a step back? Slow things down?"

Her bright blue eyes narrowed again. "Are you saying I should move out?" Her fist slammed down on the table, shaking it. "No way, Corey! Moving backwards is _not _the answer, and I refuse to go! I've gotten used to waking up next to you in the morning; I won't go back to sleeping alone!"

He raised his hands in surrender. "Alright, alright. You're not moving out. What's your suggestion, then?"

Her thinking face was as cute always; she tapped her index finger against her cheek as she considered his question. "You're saying you feel smothered, that I'm so worried about our relationship that I'm not letting it progress naturally. Right?"

"Right," he agreed. "And you feel like I'm holding back, unwilling to accept I _am _in a relationship, and need to open up myself more...and the apartment."

"Uh-huh." She toyed with her fingers nervously. "We're both adults, right?"

"I like to think so."

"Well, we've worked together to figure out the problems in our relationship." Her eyes began to burn with the same resolute defiance as before as she raised her fist before her. "We'll just have to try harder to fix them!"

Corey's head almost hit the table this time. "Minako-"

"Shush!" she snapped. "It's my turn to speak!" She folded her arms across her chest and adopted a sage expression. "I'll make more of an effort to be less crazy about us. The problem is the little voice in my head that always asks me 'what if', right? So, I'll just work harder to ignore it. Simple."

"And?" he asked, well aware she'd omitted half the problem.

She sighed grumpily. "_And_, as you pointed out earlier, this is _our _relationship; I'll stop making decisions that affect both of us without talking to you first." Her hand snapped up, her index finger pointing squarely at his face. "_But _in return, _you _need to decide if you really want me here at all. You got all moody about me sneak moving in, but let's face it, Corey; I've been living with you for _months_. Make up your mind, because you can't have it both ways anymore. If I'm going to continue to live here, then I _live _here. That makes this _our _apartment, not just yours."

"You're right," he agreed, with a reluctant nod. "I've been a jerk." _And I didn't even notice until now, _he thought guiltily. _I was ready to blame everything on Minako and her obsessive nature but I'm just as much to blame for making her feel unwelcome._

She held up her thumb and forefinger, barely an inch apart, and giggled quietly. "Just a little."

"I do want you to live here, Minako. This is our apartment, our _home_...and if you want to make some changes then I need to be open to that." He quickly cleared his throat and added a caveat. "Within reason, of course." _I don't think I can handle an apartment full of stuffed animals!_

"Okay." Minako took hold of _his_ hands this time around. "There's one more thing we have to agree on, cutie. Things only got this bad because neither one of us was willing to be honest about our feelings." She hesitated awkwardly. "Look, I'm not totally clueless. I realise I can be a little, um…_difficult _to live with. Sometimes. But we both know I'm not always going to notice when I'm pushing too hard or taking something too far...or obsessing."

"I guess not."

"_So,_" she continued, "_you_ need to get more comfortable with telling me. If you don't, I'm just going to assume everything's fine, aren't I?"

"That goes both ways, you know. Perhaps I can be a little…_moody_ on occasion-"

"A little?" she repeated, in mock surprise. "Really? I never even noticed!"

Corey laughed quietly. "Smartass."

"Oh, so my butt's gorgeous _and _smart?" she asked, with a wink. "Good to know."

_This feels good, _Corey thought, as he laughed again. _Like we've really turned the corner._ _We're just messing around like we always do now._

Minako abruptly lost a bit of her cheer as she leaned back across the table. "So...fight over?"

"I'm still not convinced this even _was _a fight...but sure. Fight over."

"It'd better have been a fight," Minako muttered, as she slipped out of her chair and wandered towards the bedroom.

"What? Why?!"

"Really?" She poked her head back out and frowned. "Do you seriously not get what's happening here?"

"Apparently not," he admitted, thoroughly confused.

"Make-up sex, silly." Her lips dropped into one of the sexiest pouts he'd ever seen. "Unless you'd rather keep fighting?"

He shot out of his chair like a rocket. "Hell, no!"

"Well, then," she called, giggling as she tossed her top towards him, "hurry up and get in here!"

As Corey followed her into the bedroom, he felt a wave of relief wash over him. Once again, they'd hit a roadblock and - once again - they'd overcome it. Together. Just like always.

* * *

AN: Wow, Corey and Minako's big talk turned out SO much bigger than I anticipated. I'm very happy with it, though, so I'm not going to complain too much. It did necessitate cutting a couple of other scenes I had planned involving the Order and the Outer Senshi, so those will likely kick off Chapter Nine. Also, Ami's back (however temporarily). I've got to give a special mention to sailorv1986 and metalgear for their feedback on the big scene, much appreciated guys!

I've blown through the more detailed outlines I had ready, meaning updates will likely slow down a little again. I know where the main plot needs to go but all the sub-plots I have in the air need to be sorted out so I can start tackling them. PLUS the Outers have to make an appearance, and I still need to bring Pluto and Chibiusa back. It'll come in time, I assure you, lol. Many thanks for your reviews, favourites, follows and PMs as always - they're always really appreciated!

Lisseas


	9. Escalation

**Sailor Moon - The Order of Black**

**Chapter Nine: Escalation**

**Originally published 01/06/2015**

* * *

Megumi Shoto stared across the desk at Knight-Captain Harcourt in disbelief as a frozen ball of dread formed in her stomach. "What…?"

The older man's normally impassive features hinted at sympathy. "His last report came in more than three days ago. At this stage, Paladin Payne is officially MIA…but presumed dead. Killed by the Sailor Senshi."

She slumped back in her chair as his words sank in, all strength draining from her body. _Rin…is dead? It can't be. He _can't_ be dead. We were meant to meet on the range…settle our silly little squabble like we always do. But…that will never happen now. _When she finally managed to speak again, it came as little more than a broken whisper. "...how do we know that?"

Harcourt lifted a stack of papers from his desk and shuffled them. "Payne's final report mentioned a Sailor Senshi attack. When our Scouts reached his last known position, they _did _find evidence of their presence at the scene…along with signs of battle." His gaze dropped to the desk as he shifted in his chair uncomfortably. "The search will continue, but...the Senshi aren't known for leaving many bodies behind."

Her heart actually ached; she hadn't felt this kind of pain since the death of her father. "But why? If they don't even know about us, why would they…" _Murder him. _The words caught in her throat, and she had to rethink her sentence. "Why would they do this?"

Harcourt's answer was characteristically blunt. "We don't know." He linked his fingers together as he leaned forward on his desk. "Perhaps they _are _aware of the Order's existence, and this is all a probe of our strength? Isolate a single Paladin, gauge his strengths and weaknesses, then sit back and wait for a response." A quick sigh followed. "That's just one theory; one with no evidence to support it, admittedly."

Megumi wiped at her eyes irritably as they began to well up with tears. She was conflicted, a battle raging in her heart between grief and rage…and the latter was beginning to win. _They killed him. My best friend…and I never even told him… _That did it; her fury erupted from a deeper and darker place in her heart than she even knew existed, and her fist slammed down on the desk. "Sir, I demand a position on one of the strike teams!"

His answer was a simple one. "No."

"What?!" She leapt to her feet, all sense of protocol forgotten. "But-"

"There won't _be_ any strike teams," he muttered. "That comes direct from the Council." At least he seemed as displeased as she was with the news. "They're unwilling to risk open confrontation with the Moon Princess and her Senshi at this time."

Megumi found herself struggling to contain her ire. It was spreading throughout her entire body like wildfire, burning hotter than any rage she'd ever felt in her life. "Rin had no quarrel with them, and they killed him anyway. They _murdered _him! A Black Paladin! How can the Council turn a blind eye to this? How can they allow such an act to go unpunished?! It's a slap in the face to every Black Paladin who's ever served! To the Order itself! Those gutless cowards are-"

"Paladin Shoto!"

She snapped to attention at Harcourt's warning, well trained after nine years as a Black Paladin. The smouldering fury in her chest continued to grow unabated though, and Megumi couldn't care less; it was doing a wonderful job of distracting her from her grief. _I won't allow them to get away with this!_

Harcourt stared at her unflinchingly. "There will be no retaliatory action at this time. That is a direct order from Elder Haim and the Council, and as Black Paladins we _will_ obey it. Am I clear?"

"As crystal," she growled, bringing her fist to her chest in a formal salute. "Sir."

"Good." Harcourt's voice softened somewhat as he looked her over. "Believe it or not, Megumi, I'm not unsympathetic…but we've _all _lost friends here. You should remember that." The Knight-Captain returned his focus to the papers on his desk, apparently done. "Dismissed."

* * *

Megumi stumbled through the Order's London Headquarters in a daze as equal parts rage and grief battled within her for dominance. The initial burst of anger had faded now, but it was still simmering just beneath the surface, waiting for another chance to escape.

"Shoto!"

She turned to find Paladin Harry Wilson jogging after her. He was a member of her squad, the oldest actually. A gruff man in his mid-thirties, he'd mentored her after her initiation and she'd come to see he had a heart of gold, despite his outward appearance.

"Where're you off to?" he asked. "You didn't forget morning practice, did you?"

"I…" Yet again, the words stuck in her throat. "I need to give it a miss today."

His brow furrowed in concern "That's not like you, Megumi."

"I got some…bad news." She forced back her tears yet again with far more effort than she wanted to admit. "It's personal, but…I'm in no shape to be swinging a sword around. I'll just hurt someone."

Wilson nodded curtly. "Alright, fair call." His hand hesitated for a moment before lifting to squeeze her shoulder gently. "You know where to find me if you need someone to talk to, yeah?"

"Thanks, Harry."

Somehow, she made it back to her quarters and slipped inside. She left the lights off and slumped back against the door as it closed behind her, finally allowing the tears to fall. It was frustrating; she wanted nothing more than to mourn Rin as the friend he'd been, but it wasn't that simple…and her heart knew it even if her mind wouldn't accept it. The tall, slender woman stepped morosely over to her bed and sank down onto it. Her eyes lingered on a small, framed photo on her nightstand, and she reached out to pick it up.

It was her and Rin as children, probably no older than seven. He'd given it to her for her twenty-third birthday. _He found it in an old footlocker that belonged to his mother, _she recalled sadly. _It took him months to summon enough courage to sort through it. _She studied the image of his younger self with a faint smile. They were at the beach somewhere, playing in the surf. She didn't remember the exact day, or where they'd gone…but it was clear they were having the time of their lives. It would be one of the last such times, though; his mother died less than a year later, and his father took him back to England with him. Megumi wouldn't see him again for more than seven years.

"I don't really know if there's an afterlife, Rin…but I hope you find her again."

She couldn't help but remember her father, also a Black Paladin before her. Their family could trace their lineage all the way back to one of Japan's noble samurai clans, and he'd instilled her with their notions of honour and loyalty from a young age. Megumi knew even as a child that she would one day be a Paladin of the Black, just like him, and at fifteen her ambition was finally realised.

Unfortunately, her father wasn't there to see it. He was killed on a supposedly 'routine assignment' to Somalia only a few weeks before her initiation. _A common thug with a rusty assault rifle took him away from me, _she thought bitterly, _fighting to keep a stolen trinket he didn't even understand. I'm always amazed at how far people will go for simple, human greed._ Then, nine years ago, she'd found Rinjirou again, and having him back in her life had helped dull the pain of losing her father. It was an instant reconnection, as if they'd never been separated at all. _But now, he's dead too. Murdered by the Sailor Senshi._

Just the thought of them set her heart ablaze again, and Megumi found herself with the sudden urge to hit something…or someone. They acted like heroes now, but the Order _knew _what the future held and Earth would never again bow to _anyone_; certainly not the corrupt remains of the Moon Kingdom and the Sailor Senshi! Her head turned slowly, almost imperceptibly, until her eyes locked on the katana-kake in the corner…and the sword resting atop it.

It was forged by one of Japan's most talented swordsmiths, by traditional techniques and to her own exacting requirements. The edge was razor sharp, and the weight and balance perfectly distributed for her hands alone. This was a graceful blade, as much a piece of art as it was a deadly weapon; not like the clumsy metal bars that passed as swords for _some_. Megumi wanted to pick it up. She wanted to use it. She wanted to hurt someone. A Sailor Senshi. She wanted to cut them into bloody little pieces one by one, until-

"No!" Megumi took a deep breath and counted to ten, then repeated the move over and over until she felt her control returning. She was the master, _not _her anger. Whatever force had seized her was gone just as suddenly, leaving her terrified. _What was that? I've never felt such fury in my life. It was like I wasn't even me anymore!_

She reached up to rub her eyes, wiping the final tears from her cheeks. _Oh, Rin. You'd know just how to cheer me up…but you'll never make me laugh again._ There was a sudden knock on the door, and she rose to her feet with an irritated growl. "I already told Wilson I wasn't going to-" She froze mid-sentence as she tore it open to find a tall man in a hooded robe staring back at her. "Who…are you?"

"My name…is Thorn." There was a harsh, mechanical tone to his voice; a strange mask covered his face, protruding out above his nose and mouth to lend it the appearance of a snout or beak.

"And what do you want?" she asked, with narrowed eyes.

"Simply to talk." His eyes gleamed dangerously behind his mask. "Let us begin...with the Sailor Senshi."

* * *

Hotaru let out an irritated sigh as she stared down at her math textbook. Distance education wasn't her first choice for study, but it was a compromise with Haruka and Michiru, the only way for her to accompany the latter on her concert tour across Europe. Hotaru suspected Setsuna was partly responsible for the suggestion, as well…though she had no proof.

She could hear a shower running, which meant Haruka was finally awake. _Even I'm not sure who the adults are in our group sometimes, _she thought idly. Michiru had already come and gone, off to find them some breakfast. _She said we were having a traditional Belgian breakfast. It sounds delicious! _

Hotaru quite liked Europe, and Brussels in particular. It was nice and quiet, unlike Tokyo. People were friendly, but they left you alone if that was what you wanted. Michiru's third and final concert was scheduled for that evening, and they'd be heading for England in the morning. She found herself a little saddened by the thought. There hadn't been time to see much of the city, and it was quite beautiful; she would have liked to have done some painting.

Haruka breezed into the small living area, towelling her short, blonde hair dry. "Good morning."

"Morning." Most of Hotaru's attention was on the current equation. _I have to carry the two…_

The older woman leaned over her shoulder. "What's that you're working on?"

"Math," she murmured distractedly.

Haruka looked like she'd just bitten into a lemon. "Ugh. I was never a big fan of math. Far too many other fun things to do. You know how it is." At Hotaru's continued silence, she shrugged. "Or not."

The twelve-year-old nodded mutely, uncertain where to take the conversation next. Her relationship with her fellow 'Outer Senshi' had largely healed after their near-betrayal six months earlier…but she was hurt badly at the time. It brought back unpleasant memories of their turn during the battle against Galaxia. _Maybe it _was _all part of some grand plan, _she thought, with a sidelong glance at Haruka, _but they _killed _me, and Setsuna! Something like that isn't easy to forget…or forgive._ Seeing them beating down Sailor Mars had stirred up her own lingering resentment. _I was so angry. I wanted to see them hurt. Sailor Saturn wanted to _kill _them. But I'm trying…and I think, finally, so are they._

Things could still be a little awkward between them – her current conversation with Haruka was fast heading for such territory – but she and Michiru had definitely felt more…_open_. They hadn't always been that way, and it did feel like they'd turned a corner. _They're Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa again, _Hotaru decided happily. _The rest doesn't really matter._

The whole trip to Europe had been an escape of sorts. After Chibiusa returned to Crystal Tokyo, and Setsuna was summoned back to the Space-Time Door, Tokyo seemed unappealing. She was friendly enough with the other Sailor Senshi, but they'd never been as close as she was with Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna. That was the one flaw in Usagi's insistence on a unified group of Sailor Senshi; there'd always been a divide. The Guardian Senshi, and the Sailor Senshi of the Outer Solar System, destined for two different fates. The former lived in the palace with the princess, keeping her safe from harm while the latter were stationed on the outskirts of the Moon Kingdom, defending against any threats from the rest of the galaxy.

_It was noble of Usagi to try and bring us closer together, _Hotaru admitted, _but such things take time. Maybe someday we can all coexist as one, but it's been this way for more than two thousand years. I can't blame Haruka and Michiru for resenting the others, either; they _do _seem to live normal lives much easier than us. It must be nice._

The thought of a normal life reminded her of the _other _reason she'd wanted out of Tokyo; Corey and Minako. In the beginning, Hotaru was sure she was in love with him…and it hurt that he didn't return her feelings. It didn't matter that he loved Minako; she wanted him to love _her_. Of course, now that she'd had time away from him to think things over, she was more embarrassed than anything. _I was acting like a lost puppy, _she thought irritably. _Following him around hoping for a pat on the head. I can't blame Corey, though. He _tried _to make things clear to me early on, even if he messed it up like he usually does. It's Minako I was mad at. What kind of girlfriend is she, letting someone else crush on her boyfriend?_ There were obviously still some lingering resentment there, too. _Setsuna was right, she _is _certifiable!_

The door opened, breaking Hotaru's train of thought; Michiru entered the room holding a paper bag. A smile came to her lips as she spotted the bread stick. "That looks delicious, Michiru!"

Haruka took the bag out of Michiru's hands and placed it on the table in front of her. "Beautiful _and _you bought breakfast? God, I'm so lucky!" She leaned in for a quick kiss…or not so quick, apparently!

"Oh, stop!" Michiru said, with false modesty as she pulled away. "I'm not wearing any make-up, my hair's a complete mess…"

"And you're still beautiful to me," Haruka whispered, as she closed in for another kiss.

"Oh, please," Hotaru groaned, as she made a gagging noise. "I'm trying to do my homework!" It was like watching her parents kiss, and _nobody _wanted to see that!

Haruka glared at her in mock irritation. "Well, you don't have to do that here!"

"Neither do you," Hotaru retorted, with an overly sweet smile.

"Well played!" Haruka burst out laughing and reached out to tussle her hair. "Touché!"

In that moment, everything felt the way it used to and Hotaru was glad. She watched with interest as Michiru began unpacking their breakfast, almost licking her lips. "Oh, wow, it all looks so good!"

"I hope you're both hungry," Michiru said, with a laugh. "I got some nice fresh bread, a selection of cheeses, honey and jam-"

Haruka winked. "An authentic Belgian breakfast, huh?"

Michiru's smiled back at her radiantly. "As promised."

Hotaru looked it over and settled on some cheese. "I wonder if…" She paused mid-reach, her fingers hovering over the table. "Something's…wrong…"

"Hotaru?"

The hotel room disappeared around her. She was falling in a dark void, an oddly familiar presence casting an ominous shadow over her. She was freezing cold, shivering despite her clothes. Her stomach lurched with sudden nausea. It was wrong. _Everything _was wrong. She was adrift in a sea of despair. Drowning. Gasping for air. Finally, strong hands reached down and seized her under the arms, pulling her up to the surface again. It was…Sailor Saturn?

_The arrogant fools meddle with forces they do not understand, and it will destroy us all if they are not stopped…_

"Hotaru!"

She blinked, and everything was suddenly back to normal. Haruka was the one holding her upright – she must have fallen during her…whatever that was.

"Still with us?" the tall blonde asked, concerned.

Michiru dabbed at her forehead with a damp cloth. "You're all clammy. What happened?"

Hotaru turned slowly towards the window and stared out at the city beyond. Whatever she'd felt, it was _in _Brussels, of that she was sure. "I'm not sure. I felt…something."

Haruka frowned as she carefully released her. "What sort of something?"

"It was cold, and dark…but familiar. I can't…" She gasped aloud as she finally placed the sensation; it _was _familiar, and the memory of it sent a chill racing down her spine.

Michiru squeezed her shoulders comfortingly. "Hotaru, what is it?"

She swallowed past her suddenly tight throat. "It felt like…the Revenant Knight."

* * *

Rei listened intently to the crackle of the Great Fire, focusing on every little variation in the flame. It had been more than an hour now, and she _still _hadn't been able to meditate. She was growing more and more frustrated with every minute, but just couldn't bring herself to give up. _I'm not even after answers, _she thought irritably. _Just a little peace! Why is it so hard? _

The answer was simple, of course. Rei just didn't want to admit it. It all came down to the Revenant Knight. Despite Usagi's resurrection, she'd been _dead _for some time. Everything she believed in told her she should have been reunited with her ancestors…but all she got was another face-to-face with _him_. He taunted her, mocked her beliefs, and tried his best to convince her to join him the same way the Sailor Marauders had.

Rei could handle taunts; they weren't the problem...but the truth behind them was. _I've been dead _three _times, _she thought somberly, _and I don't remember _anything_. I never even gave it a second thought until he pointed it out to me. No ancestors. Not even any damned afterlife that I could see. _She shook her head and glared into the flames. _How the hell am I meant to be Head Priestess someday if I can't even believe enough to meditate?!_

An odd sense of nausea came over her, followed by the sensation of being watched. That could mean only one person; Rinjirou. Rei didn't even bother to open her eyes. She knew it was him. "It's not polite to bother someone when they're trying to meditate."

"I'm…sorry." His genuine apology surprised her. "I was just curious about the fire. I'll leave you to it."

She sighed heavily as she turned to face him. "It's fine. I wasn't having any luck anyway." _I haven't been able to meditate properly for months_, she continued silently._ What's one more night? _

Rinjirou paused in mid-turn. "I wouldn't have expected _you_ to have any trouble meditating."

She snorted derisively. "And why not?"

"Well, you're a trained miko for starters…despite your rather grumpy demeanour."

"You're lucky we're in front of the Great Fire," Rei muttered. "I'll let that grumpy line go. For now."

Rinjirou gestured towards the flames expectantly. "So?"

She raised an eyebrow irritably. "So, what?"

"So, I may not know you all that well but you don't strike me as the sort of person to suddenly lose her faith. What happened?"

_What the hell, _she thought. _What could it hurt? _"This…_someone _made me think about things a lot, around six months ago. Things that don't quite add up…and that's all there really is to it."

"And?" He leaned against the doorframe almost casually. "Do you still believe?"

Her answer came instantly. "Of course I do!"

Something astounding happened; he actually _laughed_. "Well, it sure doesn't sound like you have any serious doubts. Have you considered that the problem isn't necessarily your faith, but in your head?"

"You're saying I'm overthinking things?" _It can't be that simple_, she thought. _Can it?_

He shrugged. "I'm not saying anything…but faith comes from the heart. It's not rational, and when you try to treat it like it is, _that's _when you run into problems."

She glared at him suspiciously. "There's no way _you _came up with that."

"I didn't." A hint of pain flashed across his face, barely noticeable. "My mother did."

Rei's impatience faded quickly. "She sounds like a very wise woman."

"She was," he agreed. An awkward pause followed as he stared at his feet. "So, if it's not too much to ask…do you _really _believe your ancestors are watching over you, waiting for you? Or is it a little more complicated than that?"

"I do believe that." Her brow furrowed as she considered the question. "You know about Shinto?"

Rinjirou rolled his eyes. "I might sound like a foreigner, but I was born in Osaka. My mother used to talk about it, every now and then. I think, now, she was trying to share her faith with me…but I was too young to understand." His jaw muscles worked in silent contemplation for several seconds, but he finally let himself speak. "I saw her, you know. After I was shot. At least, I _thought_ I did…but I was in shock, bleeding out. Probably delusional."

"You're so quick to dismiss the possibility it was actually her?" Rei asked curiously. "Maybe she _was _watching over you that night? Isn't it comforting to believe, at least?"

He suddenly seemed almost shy, not at all his usual sullen self. "Perhaps." His voice dropped into a low murmur. "It's stupid, isn't it? It's been sixteen years and I'm _still _hung up on her death."

"Rinjirou…"

"It's just…she was the only person who ever made me feel like I was special." He hung his head and stared at the floor. "I miss her."

Rei's nausea was growing steadily worse, but she made a concerted effort to ignore it. _He's not being a complete jerk for once, which means you can try a little harder too. _"I could try and teach you to meditate…if you want?" She indicated the floor beside her. "Maybe you could reach out and find her?"

"I don't…" He hesitated, then stepped into the room and knelt before the Great Fire. "You're right. It _is _comforting to believe. Even if it's only for a little while."

"Okay." She took a deep breath in and let her eyelids lower. "Close your eyes. Focus on the sound of the fire. The crackle of the wood. The faintest movements in the air. Let it draw you in, and consume you."

After several seconds of silence… "This feels stupid."

"_You're _stupid," Rei muttered, as she reached across to slug him in the arm. "Now shut up and do as I say! Meditation requires calm!"

"But you're not…" Rinjirou wilted under her harsh glare and averted his eyes. "Okay, okay! Sorry…"

She took another deep breath in and willed her frustration away, along with her nausea. "Now, take long, deep breaths…and focus on the flames…"

* * *

Hotaru rolled her eyes as Haruka and Michiru continued whispering sweet nothing's - or whatever they were doing - into each other's ears. "If you two get any sweeter, I'm going to become diabetic."

"Oh, shush!" Haruka grumbled. "We're in Europe, Mich just capped off a successful tour. Let us have our romantic moment, you little grump."

The dark-haired girl couldn't help giggling just a bit. Haruka was right, Michiru's final performance of her tour _had _gone perfectly and they were in Brussels, walking the beautiful streets one last time. _It wouldn't hurt to go on ahead and give them their moment. _Unfortunately, the same sensation from the morning picked right then and there to strike again.

Darkness. Despair. Hopelessness. Wave after wave struck her and sent her tumbling to her knees as the nausea returned. _I have…to endure. Where…where is it coming from? _She looked around the city painfully as that terrible cold settled in, and finally managed to raise her arm and point. "T-There!"

"Hotaru?!" Haruka pulled her to her feet and brushed her hair out of her eyes. "Damn it, this again?"

She nodded uncomfortably. "The same…as this morning. It's _him_…or something like him."

Michiru glanced in the direction she'd indicated. "We need to confirm that for ourselves. If it _is_ the Revenant Knight, we have to warn Usagi and others."

"It better not be that smoky bastard," Haruka muttered. She gingerly released Hotaru, watching out for signs of another fall. "Will you be alright?"

"I'm fine." Hotaru broke into a jog. "I can still feel it. Come on!" Within a few minutes, they reached an old factory; she shivered as she stared at the boarded-up windows. "This is the place. Whatever I'm sensing is inside."

"That's not ominous at all," Haruka said, her false bravado likely an attempt to cheer them up. "So, I suppose we should transform, huh?"

Michiru nodded. "Just in case."

Hotaru reached back for her transformation wand and held it up. "Saturn Crystal Power, Make-Up!" There was a flare of light, and the familiar power of Saturn streamed through her body. Her clothes faded away, replaced with her Senshi uniform. Finally, the Silence Glaive shimmered into existence in her hand, and her transformation was complete; she was Sailor Saturn.

"Let's go," Neptune said softly, leaping into the air.

Saturn followed her up to a second story window, and waited as Uranus pried one of the boards off to allow them entry. They slipped inside, onto a catwalk overlooking the ruined factory floor. An odd scene greeted them below; three unknown figures in black armour stood before an equal number of familiar black creatures.

"Constructs!" she hissed.

"How are they still moving around?!" Uranus demanded. "Sailor Moon and Tinman torched their boss six months ago!"

The strange individuals facing the Constructs were of more immediate concern to Saturn. Their faces were hidden behind strange half-masks that covered them from the bridge of their nose to their jaw. One wore a full helmet, leaving her wondering if their headwear was a personal choice. Common to all of them - beyond their armour - was a faint stain to their auras. There was a darkness about them that made Saturn wary. They felt wrong. Not normal humans at all.

A fourth person stepped out of the shadows, a heavyset male from his figure. He held a strange kind of rod or sceptre in his right hand, but looked otherwise unarmed.

"What the hell is going on here?" Uranus murmured.

"Look," Saturn whispered. "Those Constructs are different. Their arms and hands are sharper, more angular..."

Neptune leaned forward for a closer look. "You're right. Another new variety, perhaps?"

Saturn wasn't so sure. They looked like the most basic Construct first used by Terror, with only one or two subtle differences. _Something is very wrong here, I know that much._

Below, the hooded man held up his hand to the armoured soldiers. "Hold, Paladins. These creatures are naught but simple tools, and I shall restrain them without resorting to your usual barbarism."

One of the soldiers shrugged. "Your funeral." A woman, from her voice; the armour made it a little difficult to tell.

He shot her a dirty look, but stepped forward anyway and held up the object in his hand. "Obey!"

The Constructs twitched, but made no move towards him. Saturn, however, was suddenly overcome with the same sensation as earlier. "It's the sceptre!"

Neptune squeezed her shoulder gently. "What is, Saturn?"

"What I sensed earlier. Somehow, the _sceptre_ is putting out the same aura as the Revenant Knight!"

Uranus appeared genuinely stunned. "You mean _he's _controlling them?"

Below, the hooded man kept the sceptre raised as he approached the Constructs. "You will return with us to the sanctuary." He brought his other hand up and waved it before the nearest creature's 'face' before turning to the others, clearly proud of himself. "You see? I have them under control."

One of the armoured men raised his hand. "Be careful, cleric. I don't like this."

"Nonsense. They're utterly-" The man in the robes collapsed in a spray of blood as the Construct in front of him tore out his throat.

The remaining humans didn't waste a second. "Four, five!" the apparent leader cried. "Move in!"

Two more armoured figures moved out from behind pillars and opened fire with submachine guns. The Constructs made no attempt to move; they remained still and took the bullets without concern.

"As expected, sir!" the female 'Paladin' called. "They're resistant to gunfire!"

"Move in close, then!" the leader shouted. "Take them apart!"

Saturn watched the unidentified soldiers warily as they drew swords and closed in on the Constructs. _Who are they? Why are they here? _Her fellow Senshi had similar questions.

Neptune watched the battle below with interest. "They're not police. Not with swords or armour like that."

"They're not the army either, for the same reasons," Uranus agreed. "The dead guy seemed to think he could control those Constructs, though. Any more insights, Saturn?"

She shook her head mutely as one of the creatures went down, cut in half by the lead soldier. Much to his dismay, however, it continued to fight, seizing the ankle of another soldier. She glanced down as she fended off another creature and stomped on its head with a heavy boot, dusting it instantly.

One of the soldiers screamed as the third Construct flung him around like a ragdoll, its clawed hands embedded in his chest. Their armour seemed to do little good against them. It hurled him into one of his comrades and swiped at the leader as he engaged it.

"We have to stop this!" Uranus snapped. "It doesn't matter who these guys in armour are. They're human, and it's our duty to take those Constructs down!"

Neptune nodded firmly and she leapt to her feet. "You're right. Let's go!"

Saturn followed them down, dropping to the factory floor with the Silence Glaive raised and at the ready. The leader of the soldiers was the next to fall; the same creature snatched his sword between its clawed fingers, snagged him by the arm, and drove him head-first into the ground; he didn't get back up. _That monster won't get another chance to hurt anyone else!_

Uranus thrust her fist into the ground. "World Shaking!"

Neptune raised her hands and pushed them forward. "Deep Submerge!"

Their attacks surged forward and struck their targets dead-on. Both Constructs were obliterated, no match for the Senshi's raw power.

Uranus dusted off her gloves and grinned. "Easy."

The remaining soldiers looked up…and raised their weapons. "Sailor Senshi!" the woman cried. "You will stand down and surrender at once!"

"What?" Uranus realised she'd spoken in Japanese and repeated herself in English. "What?"

Neptune glanced nervously at Saturn. "This doesn't look good."

"You _will _surrender at once and hand over your transformation items." It took Saturn a moment to realise she was speaking _Japanese_! "If you do not comply we will open fire!"

"Like hell we're going to do any of that!" Uranus snapped back.

"Have it your way!" The 'Paladin' raised her hand. "Take them down!"

Uranus span in behind a pillar as bullets flew by her and ricocheted into the air. She ducked out just enough to hurl another World Shaking, this time at their new opponents. The same woman stepped forward confidently with her forearm raised before her and absorbed Uranus' attack; the amber orb disappeared into a small, black vortex.

"What the hell?!" The Senshi of the Sky found herself pinned down as the two shooters moved in to flank her.

"Hold on, Uranus!" Saturn called, as she raised the Silence Glaive. "Silence Wall!" The violet barrier sprang up before her, and she began making her way towards the trapped Senshi, shielding herself and Neptune in the process.

The full-helmed soldier raised their hand. "Dark Blaster!" An energy bolt lashed out and tore into the pillar Uranus was using for cover, showering them with dust and concrete chips.

"I think we should retreat!" Neptune unleashed a Deep Submerge at the approaching soldiers, but it was absorbed in a similar manner as Uranus' first attack. "Usagi and the others need to hear about this!"

"Agreed!" Uranus called. "Smokescreen?"

Neptune nodded. "Smokescreen!" The aqua-haired Senshi span out from behind Saturn's shield and extended her hands. "Deep Submerge!"

Uranus whirled out quickly as well and punched the ground. "World Shaking!"

The two shimmering orbs flew out and struck the floor at their attacker's feet, sending a thick cloud of dust into the air.

"Now, Uranus!"

Uranus seized the opportunity and leapt into the air, back up to the catwalk, with Saturn and Neptune hot on her heels. The trio headed for the window they'd used to enter as bullets began peppering the steel around them.

Another unfamiliar voice cried out from below. "Chaser Bolt!"

"Look out!" Uranus shoved Neptune aside as a small dart-like weapon flew past, only to circle back around and lodge in her shoulder anyway. "Neptune!"

"I'm alright!" she said, with a grunt of pain. "Go! Through the window!"

"Silence Wall!" Saturn summoned her shield again as the two gun-toting soldiers got a clear line of sight and opened fire, sending bullets flying every which way. "Hurry!"

"Dark Blaster!"

Another dark bolt slammed into her shield; the impact sent a wave of pain down her forearms. _Who are they?! They're definitely not normal soldiers!_

Behind her, Uranus basically shoved Neptune out the window, then perched on the ledge herself. "Come on, Saturn, we're done here!"

She took one final look at the strange sceptre lying on the floor, _and _the hooded man…then backed up and leapt into the street. They were safely away within minutes, and dropped into a deserted side street to detransform. Michiru was bleeding from a ragged tear in her bicep where the odd dart had lodged.

A furious Haruka waited just long enough to examine it before launching into a rant. "We saved their ungrateful asses from those Constructs, and they treat _us _like the monsters?!"

"Calm down," Michiru said gently, as she pressed down on her wound. "You'll wake up half the city."

Hotaru remained silent, her thoughts still focused on the hooded man and his sceptre. _How could an ordinary human hope to control a Construct? How did he even know what they are in the first place?_

Michiru glanced back towards the factory and frowned. "Well, after that little ordeal it would seem we have quite a few questions, and very few answers."

Hotaru nodded slowly. "One thing is clear, though. Something is very wrong in Brussels."

* * *

AN: So much for keeping these chapters under 4000 words! Consider it penance for the long wait between updates, I suppose. I wanted to move the main plot along after a bit of a detour with the rest of the team, so here we are. The Order has blamed the girls for Rinjirou's 'death' and they're up to something in Brussels as well - involving Constructs! The Senshi really HAVE engaged the Order of Black now, so how will they respond?

It was a bit of a challenge getting into two 'new' character's heads. We saw a bit of Megumi in the Prologue, and Hotaru has obviously featured since Act I of Last Guardian Knight, but this was my first time writing from THEIR perspective. It took me a while to figure out Hotaru, especially...but in the end I settled on well-adjusted but withdrawn. She understands how Haruka and Michiru feel - the Outer Senshi ARE separate from their comrades, and there IS the potential for a little resentment, even from her. Usagi and the others always seemed to have an easier time living a normal life than them; I think it's only natural to resent that happiness a little.

As for Megumi, she's an interesting counterpoint to Rinjirou. A modern day samurai, if you will, fighting for the Order because she legitimately believes in its goals. Rinjirou felt the same way, but when he encountered the Hunters and realised what the Order REALLY does to survive, he couldn't rationalise it. Will Megumi respond differently? And what does Thorn want with her? We'll find out as we continue popping in on her POV now and then...unless you all tell me you hate her in your reviews, lol!

Lastly, I wanted to give Rei and Rinjirou a more adult moment together. I've shown them both sniping at one another but I began to wonder if they COULD ever be friends, and Shinto seemed like a nice place to start to form some bonds. I liked the idea of Rei being a little conflicted, and having someone just come in and point out the obvious. Whether or not this will actually blossom into any kind of REAL friendship, we'll just have to wait and see. Half their dialogue just sort of flowed out as I wrote the scene, so I've got another couple of characters writing their own material now. Fantastic :-S

Sorry for the ramble - this was a hell of an effort to get finished but I've got a much clearer idea of where things are headed now! The main plot is going to continue on two or even three separate tracks for now. The Senshi, Megumi _and _Rinjirou. My thanks in advance for your feedback, and for reading. Stay tuned, more to come soon!

Lisseas


	10. A Difference of Opinion

**Sailor Moon - The Order of Black**

**Chapter Ten: A Difference of Opinion**

**Originally published 08/06/2015**

* * *

The sun shone down on Elysion, capital city of the Golden Kingdom, offering a perfect welcome for the first day of the Summer Fair. It was Endymion's first such event; the fifteen-year-old prince risked his father's wrath just being there, but he was tired of Castle Terra's walls. _A true ruler walks among his people, _he thought proudly. _He witnesses their plight with his own eyes. He doesn't hide in his throne room, living a life of luxury while they starve. Not like my father. _Never _like my father._

He found himself almost overwhelmed by the sheer number of people around him. Merchants and farmers, publicans, jugglers and acrobats…even an acting troupe; the market was filled to the brim with folk from all corners of the kingdom. _This is so different from life in the palace. Even with all the hardships these people face, they seem content. Even happy. _Two men in golden plate armour moved through the crowd ahead, their faces obscured behind their helmets. He'd seen them in his father's court many times before; the Exalted Knights of the Undying Sun, more commonly known as the Golden Paladins. They were an order of noble knights who served the kingdom as both protectors and mediators, solving disputes with sword and diplomacy alike. It was rumoured they even ranged out beyond Elysion and the reach of his father's soldiers, and the people loved them for it. _Things will be different when I'm king, _he thought determinedly. _I'll make many changes, and right my father's wrongs._

For the moment, though, Endymion was content to move through the market with the anonymity his father had unwittingly provided. Living behind the castle walls with rare trips outside had left him largely unrecognisable to the common man. Without his crown or more formal armour, he was able to move about freely, just another well-dressed merchant or noble. There were enough of them out and about to allow him to blend in. That left him free to enjoy the fair and interact with people without any preconceptions or expectations on their part. _Which is exactly what I wanted._

There was a sudden crash behind him, followed by a panicked neigh. A horse broke free of its harness and bolted, overturning the cart behind it and knocking a merchant to the ground – likely its owner. He was trapped beneath the heavy cart, his legs pinned to the ground. Endymion thought to go to his aid, but the two Paladins from earlier were already moving towards him. _They'll handle the situation._

A frightened shriek drew his attention to the crowd to his left, where the horse had run. He ran over to find a small girl lying prone in the animal's wake; she'd obviously been trampled under its hooves. A distraught women knelt over her, frantically shaking her shoulders. _Her mother? _Before he knew it, Endymion was kneeling over the girl as well, using what he'd learned of medicine from the castle's healers to assess her injuries. She was barely breathing, a struggled, laborious rasp coming from her chest. He prodded her gently and winced at her quiet cry of pain. _Broken ribs. Could it have pierced her lung? _One thing was clear – she likely wouldn't make it to a healer. Not in this area of the city. Endymion knew what he had to do next, but it meant revealing himself to the crowd _and_ his father. _He'll be furious…but it can't be helped. I can't let this girl die to spare myself pain. That's not the way a good ruler thinks. It's not right!_

His bloodline were caretakers of the Golden Crystal of Earth, a magical gem of great power and - if the stories were true - companion gem to the Silver Crystal of the Moon. Endymion had trained with Elysion's priests in its use, and he knew he would need its power now. He raised his hands over the girl's chest, palms down, and closed his eyes as he focused on creating a link to the crystal, back in the castle. A faint, golden light began shining down on her as he channelled the crystal's power through himself. The priests' words echoed through his head as he began the process. _The smallest spark of life is all that's needed._

"Wha...what are you doing?" her mother stammered.

An unfamiliar voice answered her. "Hush, my lady. He must have peace."

Endymion fought the urge to open his eyes as a second power source joined him in mending the girl's broken body. It felt warm somehow, and familiar…yet completely foreign at the same time. It was no Golden Crystal, though; that much was certain. At long last, she gasped beneath him as she began to breathe in earnest and he allowed his link to the Golden Crystal to fade. Endymion opened his eyes to a heart-warming sight; a mother reunited with her child. A crowd had formed around them, looking on with wide eyes.

"You did well…Your Highness."

He turned to find one of the Paladins kneeling beside him. His was the power he'd felt; though rare, there were reports of some among the Exalted Knights with the ability to heal wounds. "You know me?"

"The Exalted Knights of the Undying Sun know your face well, Prince Endymion." A hush fell over the crowd as they realised who he was. "We long for the day _you _rule in your father's stead, so the Earth might begin to heal once more."

A cheer went up in the crowd and then, with a sudden whinny and the flutter of wings, Mamoru woke up. He glanced around his darkened bedroom in confusion. "I was…no. That was…a dream. Memories. It wasn't real. _This _is real. I'm Mamoru now. Mamoru Chiba. Not Endymion."

It was becoming an all-too-common occurrence. He would wake from a dream completely confused by his own identity. They were so vivid, so _real _that he sometimes had difficulty waking at all. _It was a memory, _he recalled. _The first Summer Fair I ever attended. The first time I used the Golden Crystal to heal someone. That girl. _His hand came up slowly, and he studied it intently. _But I've never had that power in this life. _

He turned to see if Usagi was awake, but found the bed empty. _Right. She never came over…she said she was busy with an assignment. _Mamoru missed her; he hadn't seen her since he'd patched up the stranger at the shrine three days earlier. _Every time we speak, she seems busy or distracted. It's like she's mad at me for something, but every time I bring it up on the phone she says she's fine._

He rubbed his tired eyes blearily and glanced at his alarm clock. _Close enough to five AM. I might as well get up and go for a run. Anything to take my mind off these dreams…and Usako._

* * *

"And when I cancelled last night's dinner date at the last minute, he just said 'okay'. Like it wasn't even that big of a deal!" Usagi made what Minako assumed was a 'stupid' face and raised her fingers for use as faux quotation marks. "Is everything alright, Usako? No, Mamo-chan, it's _not_…and you should know that already!"

Minako stared back down at her hot chocolate, distracted by her own relationship issues. _I know we talked yesterday, but even after _knowing _how much it annoys me Corey drank out of his old mug this morning! I did as I promised, though, and I held back all the crazy I could. I mean, what's there to be upset about, really? He already explained his reasoning. Corey likes coffee, and his mug holds more of it. It isn't that he doesn't like the mug I bought for him. Right? _The blonde was indulging all the crazy talk she'd denied herself that morning. _I mean, I can hardly expect him to drink _two _coffees out of mine just to make me happy…can I? _She tapped a finger against her cheek thoughtfully. _Although, now that I think about…_

"Hey!" A sudden poke in the ribs snapped her out of it; Mako shot her a dirty look. "You still with us?!"

She sighed and nodded as she focused on Usagi again; she was _still _ranting. _Let's see…something about games? Oh, Mamoru keeps on playing with her heart. Right. _Minako cleared her throat and waited for Usagi to finish. "Um, I realise I have a bit of a reputation for crazy plans myself, but why don't you just…you know…_talk _to Mamoru, and tell him how you feel?"

"I _just _said that," Makoto muttered.

Usagi shook her head emphatically. "I've tried all that, Minako! He just brushed me off and told me we weren't ready. _We _weren't ready, guys! He's still treating me like some annoying little kid who's not mature enough to make her own decisions!" Her eyes blazed defiantly. "Oh, no, the time for talk is long over! Now, it's time for _action_!"

Makoto leaned forward, resting her elbows on the table. "And, just so we're clear, the action you're planning is breaking up with Mamoru…the way he once broke up with you?"

Usagi laughed airily and waved her hand. "Oh, Mako, don't be silly! Of course not!"

Minako shared a look of relief with the brunette beside her. _T__hank god!_

"I'm only _pretending _to _think _about breaking up with him, so he realises what he's missing out on!"

Mako groaned loudly as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Minako, you speak crazy. Can you get through to her?"

The blonde glared darkly at her friend but spoke anyway. "Usagi, this is all…I mean, when you first pitched Operation Proposal to us I figured we'd be drawing Mamoru in by highlighting your motherly instincts, or your maturity." She glanced at Mako and shrugged. "Worst case, I thought we'd throw a sexy outfit on you and have you seduce him into a proposal."

Makoto's forehead hit the table as she groaned a second time.

"Anyway," Minako grumbled, "my point is we _should_ be highlighting the fact that you're ready to get married. Not trying to…well, out-Mamoru Mamoru!"

The brunette beside her snapped back up in her seat, looking confused but pleased. "Exactly! That's just the kind of crazy person sense I was hoping for, Minako!"

"Don't you see, guys?" Usagi asked, as she shook her head. "Mamo-chan's gotten lazy. He's content to wait for the future to happen on its own. He takes me _and _my love for granted because he's seen our future, and he's convinced I'll just wait around forever. There's no incentive for him to propose." She sank back in her seat just a little, a look of annoyance on her face. "Well, I'm sick of waiting. It's been almost six _years_. I just want some kind of sign our relationship is actually going somewhere." Her voice softened a little. "I don't want to wake up some day a thousand years in the future and realise I'm stuck in some sort of loveless sham marriage!"

"Loveless sham marriage?" Mako repeated incredulously.

_Is this what talking to me is like when I'm a little nuts, _Minako wondered silently, with a sigh. _No wonder Corey was going insane…_

Usagi coughed politely into her hand. "That's not important. Now, I asked you two here to go over strategy. I've got a couple of options moving forward, but I'm not sure which is better. I'm already giving him the silent treatment _and_ I've cancelled a bunch of plans. In fact, we haven't even seen each other in three days! I miss him, don't get me wrong, but sacrifices have to be made for the greater good, so...do I continue as I have been and…"

Minako let Usagi fade out as she continued to babble, well aware of her own hypocrisy. _And people call _me _crazy! _She reached for her mug of hot chocolate; if she looked hard enough, she could almost _see _Corey's winking face in the foam, taunting her with _his _mug. _Jerk. Can't you just drink out of the one _I _bought you to make me feel better?!_

* * *

Megumi followed 'High Seeker Thorn' – if that _was _his real name – down a dimly lit corridor. They'd stepped through a hidden doorway in the library and into a virtual maze of darkened hallways and rooms; she had no idea where he was leading her. At long last, he pushed open another door to reveal their apparent destination. A large chamber, lit by candles and an ornamental chandelier overhead. There were strange murals on the walls, depicting what looked like the founding of the Order. A single man in armour stood before a shadow; the aspect of Chaos that had given them the Oathstone.

"Why should I believe you?" she asked, as she followed him inside. _Our Chaos Slivers cause madness and death, and the Order knew it all along? _How was she supposed to believe such utter nonsense?

"Belief is not required," Thorn replied, in his grating, mechanical tone. "You _felt _the rage; I know you did. It bubbled up from deep within your heart, far darker and stronger than anything you've felt in your life."

"I was upset," she countered. "I'd just learned my best friend was dead."

"There's more to it than that and you know it." The masked man stopped before a large banner - the insignia of the Order - and cocked his head to the side. "Open your mind to the truth, Paladin Shoto. I _know _you're not stupid."

She ground her teeth together at his insult, but remained silent.

"How much do you even know about the Chaos Sliver you carry inside you? Do you understand what it really is, what it represents?"

Megumi was growing steadily concerned by the empty room they stood in; it had the feel of a shrine about it. What was its true purpose? "It's a tiny piece of Chaos itself, taken from the Oathstone-"

"Yes," he whispered. "Think about that for a moment. A piece of _Chaos _itself. The Order struck a deal with the source of all evil in the galaxy…and turned its essence to good. Isn't the irony…delicious?" It didn't seem possible, but his voice grew even colder. "Do you really find it so difficult to believe such an essence might corrupt the ones who carry it?"

She was forced to concede his point. The rage she'd felt earlier in her room had terrified her. _I've never felt anything like it, _she admitted silently. _I wanted to tear apart the Sailor Senshi with my bare hands. I wanted it more than I've ever wanted anything in my life! Was that _really _my_ _Chaos Sliver?_

"More than that, the Chaos Slivers are a _gift._ They hold great power indeed. The power to shape the very world itself!"

That finally snapped Megumi out of her shock. "But at what cost? If what you say is true, then every Paladin who ever served the Order went mad and died!"

"Not _every _Paladin," Thorn said, his grating voice softening. "A rare few are able to resist the effects of the Slivers. They're able to control the rage _and_ the madness."

She felt a terrible cold spreading out from her chest as his masked gaze came to rest on her.

"_You_ are one such Paladin."

The slender Paladin took a step back towards the door, suddenly wary. "Why bring me here? Why tell me any of this? What makes you think I won't go straight to Knight-Captain Harcourt and-"

His laughter cut her off. "Don't be so naïve, girl! Do you really believe the commander of the Black Paladins himself doesn't know the truth? It has always been this way, and it always will. As it _must_."

_If that's true, _Megumi thought, _then it goes all the way to the top. Elder Haim. The Council. They all know. They always have! _The room was spinning around her, the sudden revelation almost too much for her. _Are we just tools to be discarded when our usefulness is at an end?! _

"You're a rational woman, and a dedicated one. You truly believe in the Order's mission; I can see it in your eyes. You understand, don't you?"

"I…I don't understand anything," she stammered. The lie almost stuck in her throat with her breath. Everything was becoming clear, no matter how hard she wished it wasn't.

Thorn continued to stare at her impassively from behind his mask. "The Order _must _have soldiers. If the truth were revealed, what do you think would happen? Perhaps some _would _choose to remain. Some might even continue to give their lives freely…but not enough. Many Paladins would rebel and our recruitment numbers would plummet. The Order of Black would crumble from within…leaving Earth vulnerable to the machinations of the Moon Princess."

Megumi's back hit the door behind her, setting off alarm bells. When had it closed? "What are _you _to the Order, Thorn? Who are you under that mask?"

"I am High Seeker of the Vigilo Oculus…the Watchful Eye."

Her eyes widened as another cold ball of dread formed in her stomach. "The Watchful Eye?"

"Yes," he growled, "though some _detractors _call us Hunters behind our backs."

Megumi's hand came up, searching for a door handle, but there was none. It was flush beneath her touch; she couldn't even feel a seam. 'Hunters' implied the presence of prey…and she had a terrible idea of exactly _who _that was. "Paladins…"

Thorn's voice was maddeningly calm. "We carry out the grimmest of tasks with the knowledge that it _must _be done."

_They hunt Black Paladins, _she thought frantically, _and the only reason he has to tell me any of this is if I'm not going to be a threat much longer. _Her hand reached for her hip instinctively but she found only air; her sword was out of reach, back in her room.

"We silence those on the brink of madness. Those who might harm others…or reveal the truth of the Chaos Slivers."

"Y-You _kill _your fellow Paladins?!" she demanded, a familiar anger beginning to burn in her chest. _If I'm going to die, I'll be damned if I go out without a fight!_

"Of course," Thorn agreed. "The mission is everything. The Order _must _survive, no matter the cost."

Everything began to add up for Megumi. "That's why the Order treats us so well. The first-class plane tickets, the classy hotel rooms. Even the facilities here. It's all some sick sort of payment for our lives, isn't it?!"

"Black Paladins make the ultimate sacrifice, whether they are aware of it or not. Isn't that worthy of whatever small comfort we can provide?"

She felt like she was going to be sick; it all seemed so hypocritical. _They comfort us with one hand...only to murder us with the other?_ "Why tell me this? If you plan to kill me-"

Another laugh followed. "You misunderstand entirely." Thorn began to pace, his hands clasped behind his back. "I _felt _your rage today, and then I felt you push it back down. You have a level of control few Paladins ever demonstrate, and it proved your worth to me."

"My worth?" she snapped, with a suspicious glare. "My worth for what?"

Thorn's brevity vanished. "I am extending you a prestigious invitation, Paladin Shoto." He paused, for apparent effect. "Become one of the Watchful Eye."

Her anger exploded. "What would make you think I would _ever _join you?!"

He showed little reaction to her outburst. "You understand honour, duty _and _sacrifice."

"Sacrifice?" Megumi couldn't hide her scorn. "What you do is murder!"

"And what do you propose?" Thorn asked, almost curiously. "Allow events to unfold to their inevitable end? Are we to let mad Paladins out into the world? Would their victims not then count you and I among their killers? And what of the Order? Would you allow it to fall apart so easily?"

Confusion was beginning to overtake her anger. "But-"

"I will ask you one question, Paladin Shoto. One, simple question…and if you still wish to walk away after answering it honestly, I will allow it."

She folded her arms across her chest. "Ask your question…and let me leave."

"What is the more difficult choice? The greater sacrifice for duty? Giving your _own_ life for the Order of Black…or taking the lives of your friends when they inevitably succumb to madness?"

Megumi froze mid-retort, caught off-guard. Impossibly, Thorn actually made a twisted kind of sense; one her sense of duty and honour could _almost _appreciate. That particular admission shamed her. "No. No, it's not as simple as that! My father, he raised me to-"

"Your father understood such a duty all too well."

"What?! My father was a Black Paladin! A noble and honourable warrior-"

"Yes," Thorn agreed. "Your father was _all_ of those things. That's why my predecessor recruited him."

The room began spinning again; Megumi couldn't believe it. "That…it's not possible! He would _never_-"

"Oh, Megumi…" The High Seeker pushed back his hood and removed his mask…revealing the face of her father. "_Anything_ is possible."

* * *

Hotaru held her hands over Michiru's shoulder, watching the faint purple glow of her healing ability work over the ragged tear in her skin. The dart-like weapon crumbled into dust as soon as it was removed, making any study impossible, but it didn't seem to have done any serious damage. Flesh and skin alike regenerated beneath her fingers, and soon there'd be no trace of injury left at all.

"We should track these 'Paladins' down and teach them a thing or two about manners." Haruka was pacing back and forth across the hotel room, railing at their mystery opponents. "Hell, I'll settle for giving them the beating of their lives. At least it'll make me feel better!"

Hotaru looked up from her work on Michiru's arm, concerned but for different reasons. _They called attacks like Senshi, but absorbed ours. Their auras were strange, too. Dark and cold. Not to mention the hooded man they seemed to be allied with. The one channelling the Revenant Knight's power…_

"Perhaps," Michiru agreed hesitantly. "If only to ensure they're not actively looking for us." Her eyes locked on Hotaru, though, giving the younger girl hope. "But we might be playing right into their hands by doing so. Maybe we should see what Usagi thinks-"

"What for?" Haruka muttered. "We're here now. _We _were attacked, not her. If we-"

Hotaru had heard enough. "You promised," she said quietly.

The taller woman frowned. "What?"

"You _promised_," she repeated, more confidently. "After the last time. You _promised _me you'd stop making decisions that affect the rest of us. _All _of us!" A hint of anger crept into her voice. "Don't you ever stop to think that you _need _an outside perspective because you're no good at making decisions like this for yourselves? You just rush in and act without thinking things through, and it usually ends badly…for the rest of us." Bitterness replaced Hotaru's anger as she shook her head. "Just ask Rei…or Setsuna and I."

Haruka's face fell immediately. "Hotaru…"

"I'm sorry, I…I didn't mean that." It was a lie; she _had _meant every word. No matter how hard she tried to forgive them, there was still some lingering resentment towards Michiru and Haruka. They'd tried over the past six months to regain her trust, but two betrayals were difficult for _anyone _to excuse...even the normally trusting Hotaru.

"I'm just angry," the taller woman said, with a heavy sigh. "They attacked us without cause, like we were criminals!"

Hotaru locked eyes with her unwaveringly. "Like we attacked Corey in the beginning?" Both of them went silent at _that_ particular reminder. "We were _all_ prepared to kill him, with no evidence of guilt." _Even me, _she admitted silently.

Michiru managed a slow nod. "We don't really know enough about these Paladins to make any kind of decision." She looked up at her lover. "Haruka…Hotaru's right. We need to be smart about this."

The short-haired blonde remained quiet, but Hotaru could see her conflict. "You _promised_, Haruka. You swore I could trust you." Sounding hurt wasn't very difficult at all. "Was that just another lie?"

"No." At long last, Haruka shook her head. "No, it wasn't a lie." She dropped to her knees before her. "I meant what I said after the last time, Hotaru. We both did. We can't change what happened in the past, but we _can_ try harder to ensure we don't repeat the same mistakes. Please, believe that we want to do better, and we _are _trying."

"I do," Hotaru said softly, "but it's hard sometimes after everything that's happened." She pulled her hands away from Michiru's shoulder carefully; the skin beneath was pristine. "There. All done."

The aqua-haired Senshi reached out to squeeze her shoulder. "You've put a lot of faith in us over the last six months, Hotaru, and I promise you it wasn't in vain." She looked up at Haruka. "We'll contact Usagi and see what she wants us to do. If these Paladins _are _hostile to Senshi like they appear to be, we don't want to risk escalating the situation and exposing the other Senshi to attack."

Haruka still seemed reluctant but she nodded all the same. "Right. Getting a second opinion couldn't hurt."

Hotaru breathed a sigh of relief. _They have changed, _she told herself. _Enough to listen, at least. _Truth be told, she couldn't blame them entirely. _They've always been on their own, going all the way back to the Silver Millennium. They were alone out on the edges of the Solar System, just the two of them, and they learned to trust their own judgement above all else. _Her expression hardened as she looked them over. _But things are different now, and as hard as it might be…we _all _have to learn to adjust._

* * *

Rinjirou moved his queen into position and smirked across the chess board at Hino. "Checkmate."

The old man studied the board in disbelief from several angles, but finally let out a resigned sigh. "I give up. Three losses in a row is more than enough for me."

"You boasted earlier that you were a master strategist." The Paladin winced as he adjusted his position, running a hand over his abdomen as it ached in protest at his movements. "What happened?"

"Never mind that. How are you feeling?"

Rinjirou shrugged. "Fine. It's healing well." _Just not quickly enough for my liking_, he added silently.

"And the rest?" Hino asked, with a frown. "We haven't really discussed everything else that you've gone though. It's a lot to take in at once, I know."

It was a good question, one he hadn't really given much thought. "It's still difficult for me to believe the Hunters you told me about are real, _or_ that the Order's been lying to its Paladins all this time." A bitter laugh slipped from his lips. "Still, after you've been shot by one of them it becomes a bit harder to ignore the facts." It was strange, but if he raised his fingertips to his chest he could almost _feel _the presence of his Chaos Sliver. "This thing's going to kill me someday, isn't it?"

"Not necessarily," the priest replied. "Hunters are chosen for their ability to resist the more harmful effects of the Slivers, and-"

"So I may yet survive with my mind intact?" Rinjirou scoffed. "No offense, Hino-sama, but please don't coddle me. I can handle the truth."

A long sigh slipped from the old man's lips. "In all likelihood? Yes, it will kill you someday. Unless you can find a way to remove it."

"And leave myself powerless, unable to protect anyone or anything?" He shook his head quickly. "I can't do that."

"You're no longer part of the Order of Black, whether you like it or not."

"And that means I can't defend the world anymore?" Rinjirou retorted. "No, Hino-sama, my mission hasn't changed." He thought of Megumi and the other friends he'd left behind. "You were right the other night, when I had my little…crisis of faith. The Order of Black isn't inherently evil, but those in charge have led it down a dark path. Lies, murder…those are _not _the principles I recognise from the Order _I _joined, and I won't be alone." He leaned forward, ignoring the pain in his stomach as he reset the board. "There are many within its ranks who still believe in the original purpose it was founded on, and I want to help them."

Hino raised an eyebrow. "You want to reveal the truth to the Black Paladins, even knowing it would likely destroy the Order?"

He nodded emphatically. "They deserve to know. Had I known when joining up, I probably would have chosen to serve anyway." _What else was I doing with my life, _he thought bitterly. "Lying to them and murdering them when they start going mad is _wrong. _There _has_ to be another way!"

"There may well be," the old man agreed, "But that's a conversation for another time." He gave him a gentle tap on the shoulder. "We're about to have company."

Rinjirou glanced up and spotted Rei heading their way, a blue-haired girl in tow. The miko seemed to be in a good mood for once; she was actually _smiling_.

The new arrival bowed slightly towards the priest. "Hello again, Grandpa. It's been quite some time, hasn't it?"

_Grandpa, _the Paladin thought, surprised. _That's a little informal, isn't it? She must know him well._

"Hello, Ami," the old man said, with a smile. "You're looking as lovely as ever-"

"None of that," Rei snapped, with a pointed glare.

"I was just being polite!" The priest turned back to Ami, smiling again. "Rei tells me you're studying medicine in Germany. I hope you're finding the course to your liking?"

"Oh, yes, very much so. It's been a very rewarding opportunity so far." She turned towards Rinjirou and smiled. "And who's this?"

Rei waved him off dismissively. "Oh, that's Rinjirou, my Grandpa's new student."

"Ah."

Rinjirou held back a frown. For just a moment, he was sure the new girl hesitated when Rei gave her his name…but that was madness. _I'm just paranoid after everything that's happened, _he told himself. _She isn't a threat._

The miko gestured to her friend. "Rinjirou, this is Ami, one of my best friends."

He bowed politely. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Ami replied, with a hint of a smile. "You're very formal."

"_Too _formal," Rei muttered.

"I…my Japanese is a little rusty," Rinjirou admitted. _Since when do people not bow anymore?_

"It's refreshing," Ami said, with a smile. "I like it." Her eyes dropped to the chessboard. "You play?"

"A little."

Hino snorted loudly. "A little? You took me apart in minutes, young man. You'd have to be a prodigy if you've only played a _little_."

He shrugged. "More than a little, then."

Ami's eyes sparkled. "Perhaps you and I could have a match sometime? It's been a long time since I got a chance to play. Nobody I know will even try anymore."

Rinjirou nodded. _Anyone else would sound arrogant saying that, but I'm not getting that from her. Is she _really _that good? _"It'd be nice to face someone who's actually a _challenge_." He delivered his final taunt with a triumphant smirk towards Hino.

"You're as bad as my granddaughter," the old man said, with a heavy sigh. "The youth of today are so disrespectful…" He clasped his hands behind his back and wandered off, whistling quietly.

Rei turned to Ami. "Anyway, forget the student here. When do you have to-"

A sudden beep came from Ami's handbag, and she retrieved her phone quickly. "Sorry, that's Ryo. I said I'd meet him for lunch after visiting my mother."

"No need to apologise," Rei said, with a laugh. "Go see him already! Isn't that the whole reason you popped back?"

"Yeah." Ami blushed suddenly. "Oh, uh…and to see the rest of you, of course!"

"Sure." The miko giggled in a decidedly un-Rei manner – in Rinjirou's experience. "I'm just teasing, Ami. Go on, have fun. Say hi for me!"

"I will." The blue-haired girl began backing away, but not without a quick wave to him. "It was nice to meet you, Rinjirou."

He bowed again without thinking. "Likewise." He watched her disappear down the steps, before a sudden poke to his ribs prompted a frown at Rei. "What?"

"What's your game?" she demanded.

"Game?"

"Being so nice to Ami. Why weren't you that nice to _me _when we first met?"

"Me?!" he said indignantly. "It was _you _who started us off on the wrong foot with your suspicious attitude!"

Rei's nostrils flared angrily as she poked him again. "Suspicious attitude?! I was only suspicious after sensing that…_whatever _Grandpa said you're carrying around inside you!"

"Treat others as you yourself would like to be treated, Rei," he said, effecting an air of hurt pride. "It's only common courtesy."

"What?!" she sputtered. "Don't try and turn this around on me!" She sighed irritably as she glared at him through narrow eyes. "Gods, you're infuriating. I'm going to meditate!"

He watched her stomp off, forced to admit that she was fun to annoy. _She's cute when she's mad. _He immediately cut his thought process off there. _She's cute?! Where the hell did I get an idea like that from? She's a frustrating, angry woman who annoys me to no end. She's _not _cute! _He sighed as he headed for the shrine itself to begin his afternoon duties. The schedule he'd worked out with Rei – _still not cute! _– had him responsible for cleaning it today. _Getting her to give up her broom at all was difficult, _he recalled._ It was good of Hino-sama to mediate for us, though in truth I think he was probably just sick of hearing us argue!_

As he approached the large doors, a familiar voice called out from above. "So, you're still alive."

Rinjirou looked about, startled, but found no trace of anyone.

"I'm glad to see my efforts back at the hotel weren't wasted."

He looked up to find the same black cat from his hotel room staring down at him from the roof, the crescent moon on its forehead shining in the sunlight. "You."

"Yes," it replied coolly. "Me."

"What do you want?" Rinjirou asked, wary of its sudden appearance. _Three days have passed. Why show up now?_

The cat actually appeared to _shrug_. "Information."

"And you came to me."

"Naturally. You're the most likely source, after all."

Rinjirou folded his arms across his chest. "What makes you think I'll tell you anything?"

"Because I overheard your little chat with the priest." The cat tilted _his _head – it was definitely male - and _smiled_. "If you're going to help the friends you left behind, you're going to need answers about your former employers. Answers _I _want as well."

"I don't appreciate being spied on."

"Well, that's unfortunate," the cat retorted, "Because I _am _a spy. It's what I do." He sighed sharply. "Look, you're no fan of my Princess. That much is clear-"

"I won't serve her-"

"And no-one's asking you to!" The cat dropped to a fence post beside him to look him in the eyes. "But one thing is clear to me, Rinjirou; you're a good person at heart. You care about the future of this world as much as _she _does. _That's _why I'm asking you to hear me out."

Rinjirou didn't trust the cat in the slightest. His sudden appearance at the Order's safe house, then the hotel room, and finally his reappearance now? It was all far too convenient. _But, _he told himself grudgingly, _he _did_ save my life…and like it or not, I owe him. _He glanced about for any sign of Hino or Rei and, finding none, nodded reluctantly. "What do you propose?"

* * *

AN: Another week between updates. I managed to squeak in on my absolute latest deadline but the real world's been making that quite difficult lately. I'm also realising there are a LOT of different plots going on right now, and finding space for all of them is proving tricky. Hopefully you're satisfied with everyone who made the cut this chapter; it'll be a balancing act moving forward.

With that said, the main plot continues to move along with Titus' little talk with Rinjirou. Those two are an odd pairing, but there's something about Rin that really lets Titus' arrogant, snarky side come out. Hopefully it was entertaining, even if it ends on a VERY mild cliffhanger (sorry, UH-60, but keep the awesome feedback coming!)

Mamoru also got some face time this chapter. I want to try and expand him beyond his role in the anime – AND Last Guardian Knight – and get a little closer to his manga iteration. Considering what a key role the Golden Kingdom plays in the origins of the Order of Black, it made sense to tie Mamoru into that arc AND give him some much-needed character development at the same time. Usagi is focused on his lack of proposal, and it's given me some ideas on exactly why HE is hesitating.

Anyway, that's more than enough rambling from me. Thanks as always for reading, and please continue to review or PM. I got some great feedback around the last chapter on a couple of key points, which is ALWAYS useful. Stay tuned for another chapter soon!

Lisseas


	11. A Long Time Coming

**Sailor Moon - The Order of Black**

**Chapter Eleven: A Long Time Coming**

**Originally published 14/06/2015**

* * *

"What do you propose?"

Titus returned Rinjirou's stare with one of his own as he considered his options. _I've made it through his initial defences, but it only gets harder from here. _He'd spent a few hours that morning going over what he knew about the former Paladin, and had arrived at an important conclusion; Rinjirou was a pragmatist with idealistic leanings. He was aware of the reality of his situation, but he also refused to give up entirely on those he had served. _And I can use that to my advantage, _Titus decided. _I already have to a degree, just getting to this point. _

The cat sat slowly, effecting an air of nonchalance. "You clearly don't know as much about this Order of yours as you thought."

Rinjirou replied with a derisive snort. "Do all you moon types have such a gift for understatement?"

"Why do they want you dead?" he asked curiously. Upon receiving nothing but a silent glare in reply, Titus decided to risk revealing a little of his own knowledge; it was worth it. "It's the priest, isn't it? You were sent here to retrieve something, and kill him…but you didn't. Why not?" He allowed a hint of mockery into his tone. "Cold feet?"

"Hardly," the Paladin muttered. "I've killed before, cat. In battle. Criminals and pirates who tried to steal from us, or proved some other threat. But this was different. It was principle. Hino-sama is no threat to them…or myself. Killing him would have been murder." His head dipped forward slowly as he sighed. "And I'm no assassin."

_So, he's not just some mindless killer, _the cat thought. _That's p__romising. _"A single act of disobedience warrants your death?"

Rinjirou's bitterness was plain to hear. "Apparently so."

Titus began sifting through the new information he'd uncovered. _He feels betrayed by the Order of Black, but shares a lingering kinship with those he left behind. That indicates a strong desire to belong. He's also uncomfortable with the idea of murder, a compunction these Hunters don't seem to share__...and _that_ is my way in._

Rinjirou folded his arms across his chest, giving off a distinct sense of impatience. "You approached me, cat. Speak your piece or leave me be."

"Very well." He collected his thoughts, arranged them in a logical order, and began. "My Princess is understandably concerned. Not only did you arrive in Japan and appear to threaten an innocent man, but that same man and his granddaughter were subsequently attacked by a second member of your Order."

This time, he got a gentle nod. "I'm truly sorry she, er..._they_ were caught up in this."

"I'm sure she'd be relieved to hear that." Titus held for a moment, expecting a quick retort about his lack of concern for her feelings…but none came. "Her concern, however, goes beyond that. We need to know more about the Order of Black and what plans they may have for Tokyo in the future." He made a mental note of Rinjirou's response to Rei. _It might prove useful later._

"I'll save you the trouble," Rinjirou muttered. "Their only plans likely involve finishing me off."

"While encouraging, I'm afraid your information isn't exactly reliable given your position. I need intelligence straight from the source."

"You want to infiltrate the Order of Black?" he scoffed. "Impossible."

"For me alone, perhaps," the cat agreed. "But with your help..."

"Why would I want to help you? I may no longer serve the Order itself, but I still believe in their cause."

"Yes, yes," Titus said, _almost _rolling his eyes. "Preventing my Princess from founding a new Moon Kingdom here on Earth. I remember."

"Don't deny she's planning it-"

"She's not planning anything," Titus retorted. "I don't know how your Order got its information but the future isn't set in stone; that comes from the literal Guardian of Time herself." _It's n__ot exactly the most impartial argument, given Setsuna's a Sailor Senshi as well...but he doesn't need to know that. _He leapt back to his feet and began pacing along the small wall he stood on. "You've never met my Princess, but you've surely seen the Sailor Senshi at work. They've sacrificed their own lives to defend Earth countless times, yet you're _still _suspicious of their motives?"

"Of course they defend it!" Rinjirou snapped. "Your Princess hardly wants to rule over a dead world, does she? All their dedication proves to me is their self-interest."

Titus could feel the irritation growing beneath his calm facade. "They fight against injustice and evil, just as you claim your Black Paladins do." He a deep breath and prepared himself for the final push. _If I've got you figured out like I think I do, Rinjirou, then this will do the trick._ "I don't claim to know what the future might hold but I do know that she has the best interests of this world at heart, no matter the reason, and the Order of Black's recent actions seem to be at odds with everything we _both _value. You're not just helping me figure out what they're planning, but you're helping yourself in your quest to expose their true nature." _And now, a brief pause for effect… _"Help us stop these Hunters...before they murder anyone else."

Rinjirou remained silent for a long time. Titus studied his face carefully for any hint of his decision, watching as the muscles in his jaw worked silently. Finally... "You say your Princess has no desire to crown herself Queen of Earth. Do I have your word on that? On your honour?"

"Yes," he lied, without hesitation. "You have my word." _Ah, h__onour. Thank you, Rinjirou, for being so predictable._

The Paladin stared into his eyes in silence for several more seconds...and finally nodded. "Then I can help you, with a few caveats."

_Just as I expected, _Titus thought smugly. "Go on."

"First things first, I'll be clear. It's my intention to help my fellow Paladins learn the truth, as I have. I don't care about your Princess...or the Sailor Senshi."

"Of course," Titus said, with an enthusiastic nod as he played up his role of willing ally. _And I don't really care about you or_ _your friends...though I suspect you already know that on _some_ level._

"Second, I won't give up any information that might harm those I'm trying to help."

"I'd be disappointed if you thought otherwise," Titus agreed. _Next will be some form of threat to assert his supposed dominance._

"Finally, you need to keep me in the loop." Rinjirou's voice dropped into a gravelly growl. "If I even begin to suspect you're holding out on me? We're done."

_So you freely admit you'll hold back any information that might hurt your fellow Paladins, _Titus thought, _but you expect me to share everything I learn in return? _It wasn't what he considered a fair deal, but they had to begin somewhere. He sat again, ready for another lie. "Agreed." He didn't even feel guilty about it, not like he had with Corey. _I know who my friends are, and I will do anything_ _to protect them. Even if it means crossing certain lines they won't._

* * *

Megumi stared at the man before her in disbelief, her lips quivering in shock. "F-Father?"

"Yes, Megumi. It's me."

The revelation that he was not only alive but the leader of this 'Watchful Eye' had thrown her into complete disarray. She felt light-headed, like she might pass out. The only thing that kept her on her feet was sheer determination. _Black Paladins _don't _faint. _"But you _died_! The Order told us-"

"They told you what they had to," he replied. "Acceptance into the Watchful Eye requires many sacrifices, your old life among them. Deciding to accept my predecessor's offer was one of the most difficult choices I've ever had to make; family, or duty." He stepped forward, his arms open wide in a silent invitation. "I chose duty. I know you, Megumi, and I know you understand. I regret the pain I caused you and your mother...but it was necessary."

Megumi took an unwitting step forward and found herself in his tentative embrace. It was odd; she'd dreamed of this moment, of seeing her father alive again, but now that he was really here she felt strangely disconnected. _There's so much I need to know. So many questions._

He preempted her thought. "I know you have many questions, but you must understand I can't answer most of them until you're a sworn sister of the Eye."

Only one question seemed truly important at that point. "Why me?"

"Why not? You're a dedicated Paladin of the Black, and more than capable. I see the same dedication in your eyes that my predecessor once saw in mine. Join us, Megumi, in the Watchful Eye. You are one of only a handful with the strength to do so."

"But killing other Paladins…" Megumi was horrified to realise she _could_ rationalise it, given what her father had already told her...but that didn't mean she liked the idea.

"It's not murder. When there is little hope left for sanity's return, we free them from the grip of madness and despair. Yes, there are some who turn against us willingly, who betray the Black, and we hunt them down like the dogs they are…but the Watchful Eye always carries out its duty with the utmost respect for our brother and sister knights."

"There's just so much to take in," she whispered. "I...I need time to think."

"Of course." He raised a finger in warning. "Tell no-one of this meeting, and tell no-one of my survival." For just a moment, his face became even more unreadable than the mask he'd worn earlier. "I trust I don't need to tell you what will happen if you do?"

She shuddered involuntarily; this wasn't her father as she remembered him. "You'd order _my_ death?"

He slipped his mask back onto his face, and she was once again face-to-mask with High Seeker Thorn. "That's how I know you'll accept my offer, Megumi; there is _nothing_ you wouldn't do for the Order of Black. Just like me."

* * *

Usagi glanced around the nearly empty café as she picked up her cup and took a sip of her tea. Her lips curled back in a grimace almost immediately. "Ugh. Cold." It was just another annoyance on a day filled with them.

"I'm not surprised with the amount of talking you've been doing," Makoto muttered, as she typed away on her phone. "We've been here for ages."

"I heard that." The blonde glanced across the table at Minako; she seemed preoccupied. "What's the matter, Minako? Worried about your audition?"

She shook her head slowly. "No, it's not that. I'm just…I'm concerned about you, Usagi. Are you sure this is what you want to do? It seems like something _I _would have done. A couple of years ago."

Makoto glanced over at her and sighed. "She has a point, Usagi. You're better than this. You don't need to resort to this kind of trickery to convince Mamoru to marry you."

Minako nodded emphatically. "What if you just wind up pushing him away?"

Usagi could help but laugh. It was such a ridiculous notion. "Mamo-chan's not gonna leave me-"

"You said earlier that he takes you and your love for granted," Makoto said, with a frown, "But aren't you doing exactly the same thing right now?"

"Since when are you two on Mamoru's side?" Usagi shot back, irritated. "What else am I supposed to do? I've already tried talking to him!"

The brunette met her gaze without fear. "I just don't want to see you hurt."

"Neither of us do." Minako leaned forward, a clear look of concern on her face. "Usagi, you say that Mamoru thinks you're immature, but this plan…" She trailed off abruptly and locked her eyes on the table. "Never mind."

"What were you going to say?" When Minako remained silent, she managed a faint smile. "Come on, you obviously had something on your mind. You can't just stop after saying half of it."

"It's nothing," her friend said, with a shake of her head. "Really."

"Would you just spit it out already?" Usagi grumbled. "It's not like you to be so hesitant."

Minako sighed quietly and looked up, right into Usagi's eyes. "You say Mamoru thinks you're immature, but is it any wonder he feels like that when this is the sort of plan you came up with to get him to propose?"

Usagi stiffened immediately. _Did she just say what I think she did?_

Minako seemed apologetic, at least. "I mean, it _is_ the sort of thing you or I might have done…when we were fifteen."

"After everything I went through six months ago, did you really just call me immature?" It was a rare occurrence, Usagi losing her temper, but everything she was stressing over – Mamoru, the Order of Black _and _university – came together in one single, epic eruption of anger. "How dare you!"

Her friend actually went pale. "What? No, Usagi, I'm just trying to say I can see how Mamoru might-"

"That's pretty rich coming from you, Minako! How many crazy plans have you come up with over the years?" Deep down inside, she knew she was being far too mean but, in her state, she just couldn't bring herself to care. All the anger she'd been holding in towards Mamoru had been unleashed…and Minako was its target. _I can't believe she just called me immature!_

Makoto seemed taken aback by her outburst as well. "Usagi, come on, that's not fair-"

She ignored the brunette, completely focused on Minako. "I mean, I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Your relationship advice always was terrible!"

Minako's own eyes flashed defiantly. "Okay, maybe I haven't always gotten it right, but-"

"Oh! The Goddess of Love finally admits what everyone already knew - she's wrong most of the time!" It was like watching someone else's actions from behind their eyes; Usagi was raging completely out of control...but in that moment she felt strangely free.

"I just thought since we seem to share the same problem-"

Usagi snorted derisively. "This should be good."

Minako's fist hit the table. "Don't you see it? You're trying to force things, just like I am with Corey!"

That little comparison was enough to drive Usagi over the edge completely. "Of course I am! Unlike _you_, Minako, I've been with my boyfriend for almost six years! Aren't I entitled to try forcing things? Aren't I supposed to want things to move forward after such a long time?!"

"You just couldn't resist, could you?" Minako's bitter smile wasn't the response she expected. "You always have to remind the rest of us how long you've been with Mamoru, how _perfect _your love is. How superior it is to my pathetic little six-months with Corey!"

Makoto squeezed her shoulder. "Minako, this isn't helpful-"

She shook her loose. "It makes you happy, deep down inside, doesn't it? You loved having the dream romance, the _only _romance. But now Ami and I have boyfriends too, and we're not all focused on you and _your _problems anymore!"

"That's not true," Usagi argued. "I don't…" As her anger faded, largely unleashed on Minako during her earlier outburst, she found an unpleasant new emotion beginning to take hold; guilt. _I've never flouted my relationship with Mamoru, have I? I know I talk about us a lot, but that's just because I love him so much. I'm not trying to make anyone feel bad…am I?_

Minako seemed to snap. "Stop being such a coward and say what you really feel for once! You think your love is better than mine, don't you? That it's more deserving of attention. Admit it!"

"No, I…" _Is she right, _Usagi wondered, uncertain of the answer. _Just now, in my anger, I went right at her and compared my six years to her six months...and it's not the first time, if I'm honest. I didn't even think_ _about it! Did I _want _to hurt her?_

"Admit it, Usagi." Minako glared at her, angrier than she could ever remember seeing her; since that two-timing thing, anyway. "At least have the courage to own up to what you really think!"

"Okay." She slumped in her seat slowly as more shame washed over her. "Maybe that's true..._sometimes_...but-"

Minako slid out of her seat in a hurry. "Corey and I may not be perfect, but at least we're mature enough to talk through our problems…once we know what they are." She blew her bangs out of her eyes with an angry huff. "Maybe I could have made my point a little clearer, but I really was just trying to help you. You? You only wanted to hurt me!" She paused a moment. "I take it all back, Usagi. You _are_ immature!"

The guilt only continued to grow. "Minako…"

"If the shoe fits, Usagi!" Minako stormed off in a hurry…only to stomp back up to the table a moment later, refusing to make eye contact. "I forgot my handbag…"

Makoto buried her head in her hands and groaned.

"And I'm pretty sure I got _that_ particular proverb right!" She slid her bag over her shoulder and shot Usagi another glare. "Right! Storm off, take two!"

Usagi sank even further in her seat as she watched Minako leave, the click of her heels against the floor slowly fading in her ears. _She's right. I took her initial point as an attack and blew my top, when she _was _just trying to help. I'm so on edge lately, with Mamo-chan and… _She sighed heavily. _And I took it all out on Minako. _She looked up, right into Makoto's disapproving stare, and sighed a second time. "I know, I know…I already feel terrible about it."

"You should. That was some serious grade-A bitch you just unleashed."

"I was a bitch…" she agreed ruefully. "Maybe I should go after her and apologise?"

"Just give her some time to cool off." The brunette finally managed a faint smile; Usagi got the idea it was meant to be comforting. "You know Minako can't hold a grudge for long. Not against any of us anyway."

"I know she lost her temper too, but…" Usagi let her head dip slowly until her forehead hit the table. "I haven't gotten mad like that in years, Mako."

"That's what happens when you repress everything. You finally reach your breaking point and snap."

"I just…when I heard Minako say I was immature I just lost it." She began banging her head into the top of the table over and over. "I've worked so hard to make sure the old cry-baby Usagi is gone, and…"

"And with everything else going on you lost control. I know." Makoto slid her hand between her head and the table to cushion the impact. "Minako's mad right now, but even she probably understands you didn't really mean what you said."

"That's just it," Usagi admitted sadly. "I think maybe I _did _mean it. Some of it, anyway. I _do _have this unrealistic view of me and Mamo-chan. Maybe I have been buying into the whole 'fairy tale' aspect so much that I'm not seeing the truth."

"What do you mean?"

"Minako was right, Mako. I _have_ been immature. Coming up with stupid plans to trick Mamoru into asking me to marry him? Naming this whole stupid thing Operation Proposal?" It was all coming together now; Usagi knew exactly what she had to do. "It was all a smokescreen because I didn't want to accept what I already know. Planning a fake break-up, refusing to speak to Mamoru? That was never going to work. That's not what adults do. They talk about things, whether they want to or not…and I've been hiding from that because I didn't want to have to make a choice."

"What choice?" Makoto asked cautiously.

"I'm right on one thing. Mamoru still treats me like the fourteen-year-old girl I used to be. He makes decisions for us without thinking about what I might want…and that's not how this works. I refuse to allow it anymore." She exhaled slowly; it ended in a shuddering, near-sob. "I'm going to give him one last chance to be honest with me…and if he can't? I'm going to tell him we need a break."

Makoto's eyes widened in an instant. "What?!"

"My meltdown proves it, Mako, I'm too upset. The love I hold for him is slowly being twisted into this scary kind of obsession…and I don't like it." Her conversation with Corey replayed in her head, quick as a flash, and she began to see Minako's point. _We're not so different in our approaches after all. _"I know how I feel; it's up to him to tell me how _he _feels."

"But what about Chibiusa? What about Crystal Tokyo?!"

Usagi smiled faintly. "Chibiusa will be fine. I _love _him, Mako, and I know we'll be together in the end, but I can't keep going without a sign that our relationship is moving forward." She buried her head in her hands and sighed. "It's the adult thing to do. No schemes, no ploys. Just the truth...and some time apart to work out how we feel if we need it."

"So you're not going to _pretend_ to break up with him anymore?" Makoto asked, incredulous. "You're going to _actually _break up with him instead?!"

"Not exactly. I'm just making the silent treatment official...and staying away for a while. It's not like I'm going to date other guys!" _And he won't date other women, _she thought silently. _At least I hope he won't!_

"I don't know, Usagi." Makoto stared into her eyes warily. "Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

"I don't want to do it at all," she admitted, "but I can't keep going the way I am. I need him to give us some serious-" A loud beep interrupted her; her communicator. She sighed as she flipped it open, thoroughly drained. "What?"

Michiru's startled face stared back at her. "Usagi? Is this a bad time?"

The blonde quickly flashed a smile and brightened her tone. "Michiru! Not at all. What's up? How's the tour-"

"I'm afraid this isn't a social call." The aqua-haired woman's eyes narrowed as she leaned in closer to the screen. "There's something strange going on in Brussels. We came across a trio of Constructs last night, and a group of unknown soldiers calling themselves Paladins…"

* * *

Rinjirou stared back at Titus – it was the name he'd given, anyway – as he rambled on about...something. _He certainly talks a lot…for a cat. _That was an unexpectedly funny thought, and a small smile spread across his face. _Japan is a much stranger place than I remember._

"So, your Order has no current plans to move on Tokyo. That you know of."

"That I know of," he agreed. "I was just a scout, not really privy to strategy per se, but I do know I was encouraged to avoid contact with the Senshi whenever possible."

"Interesting," Titus murmured. "They fear the rise of Princess Serenity, but they aren't willing to risk open conflict."

"Yet," Rinjirou reminded him icily. "And they don't fear her, they oppose her. There's a difference." _I'm beginning to get the feeling he's needling me intentionally, but for what purpose?_

"Semantics, I think," the cat retorted. He suddenly winked in an odd pattern, and a visor appeared over his eyes. It seemed to be made of purple light, like the claws he'd seen in their last encounter. "Yes, Your Highness?"

_Your Highness? _Rinjirou's eyes narrowed cautiously. _He's speaking to _her _right now. __What's so important, I wonder? _

"I see…" Titus was unfortunately quite good at keeping his voice calm and level - effectively unreadable. "Yes, that is unsettling, I agree." He glanced over at Rinjirou as he spoke. "I'm actually with our…_contact _right now. I'll see if Justice is available for a quick hop to Brussels and investigate personally." He repeated his wink pattern and the visor flashed out of existence once more.

The Paladin was forced to admit it was rather impressive technology. _Is that how he managed to see through Shadow Walker? _He decided to probe for a little information of his own, not really expecting an answer. "Brussels?"

"Brussels," Titus repeated. "It seems the Order of Black have been rather busy." His eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Tell me, Rinjirou...what do you know about Constructs?"

* * *

AN: A shorter chapter, for once. I could have crammed in a little more but the cast and content made sense as is. Some more _minor _movement on the main plot, and some big developments for Usagi/Minako _and _Usagi/Mamoru. For those long-term readers of LGK, you'll remember Mamoru's been reluctant to discuss marriage with Usagi for a long time, and she's finally reached her breaking point. Minako bore the brunt of that breakdown - though she got her claws out a little too! - and now our two favourite blondes are on the outs with one another.

That fight's actually been brewing for some time; I went back and re-read some of their earlier interactions throughout LGK and there's definitely been issues there for a while - on both sides. Usagi was even nastier in my rough draft but I had to tone her down - it just didn't seem like her. Hopefully it's clear that these ARE the same girls we came to love on the show, but they're not carefree teenagers anymore and friends DO fight, sometimes bitterly. It's how they handle themselves in the aftermath that proves how close they truly are...and we'll see how that pans out for those two in a coming chapter.

Of course, Titus' more duplicitous nature made a return as well - this is Titus as I originally envisioned him, before I 'redeemed' him in Act II based on a LOT of hate for him at the time. Hopefully it was clear in his thought patterns that he's only willing to be a bastard at Rin's expense because he's fighting for his friends - Rin is NOT among them.

Anyhoo, Usagi and Mamoru's talk will likely come next chapter - that will lead into his own angst-filled arc, lol - plus more Titus and Rinjirou (and the latter's first meeting with Justice). I might even be able to fit in some more time with Michiru, Haruka and Hotaru - let me know if you'd like an expanded role for them in your review. Thanks for reading as always, everyone!

Lisseas


	12. Uneasy Travelling Companions

**Sailor Moon - The Order of Black**

**Chapter Twelve: Uneasy Travelling Companions**

**Originally published 18/06/2015**

* * *

Minako wandered the streets of Tokyo in a furious haze, replaying her fight with Usagi over and over again in her head.

_Would you just spit it out already? It's not like you to be so hesitant._

"Usagi was the one who insisted I even say anything in the first place," she muttered. "I knew it was gonna come out jumbled, that's why I held back!"

_Did you really just call me immature?_

"I was calling her _actions _immature! Why couldn't she just work out what I meant like always?" The blonde ignored the stare she got from a woman passing her as she continued her little review. "I messed up the delivery, that's all."

_Your relationship advice always was terrible! The Goddess of Love finally admits what we all already knew – she's wrong most of the time!_

"No matter what way she wants to play it, that last part was out of line!" Minako growled. "I mean, I am _not _wrong most of the time. It's fifty-fifty at worst!" She realised she wasn't really doing herself any favours with her recap, but what else was she supposed to do? _I could really use someone to talk to, _she thought, _but who? _As if in answer to an unspoken prayer, Sendai Hill loomed in the distance, home to the Hikawa Shrine.

"I haven't seen Rei for a few days," she murmured. "I guess it wouldn't do any harm to stop by." She glared at another passer-by as he looked her up and down. "What, you've never seen someone talk to themselves before?!" His eyes locked on the ground as he scurried off, leaving her seething. _Geez, people act like it's the weirdest thing they've ever seen!_

She made it to the bottom of the hill in short order and commenced her ascent. _How many trips up these steps have I made by now? Hundreds? Thousands? _So many she'd lost count, apparently. She reached the summit quickly and stepped through the gate – though the traditional torii had never really looked like a gate to her – and into the courtyard. Minako looked for signs of anyone else but found nothing; it seemed she was on her own. Her original plan was to speak to Rei, but the idea of sitting alone wasn't so unpleasant either.

She'd been here countless times before and always found the shrine relaxing, despite not being very religious herself. Its location atop Sendai Hill lent it quite a remote feel, despite being surrounded by city in all directions, and it was easy enough to lose oneself in thought. _Not that I really want to dwell on my thoughts after today_. It was a sour thought, one that began to drag her mood down once again.

The blonde made her way over to the shrine itself and sank down onto the steps. She sat there for a long time – exactly how long, she was unsure - until someone shook her by the shoulder. She looked up to find Rei staring back at her in concern.

"Are you alright?"

Minako shrugged. "Yeah, why?"

"I must have called your name three times with no answer." The miko sat on the step beside her and studied her carefully. "What brings you here?"

"I don't really know," Minako admitted. "At first I thought I wanted someone to talk to, but now I'm here I think I just wanted somewhere quiet to think."

"Are you alright?" Rei's brow furrowed in concern. "You seem a little more distracted than usual."

"Usagi and I, we…" She was beginning to feel a little guilty now. "We just had a huge fight."

"You two? What happened?"

Minako recounted the fight word for word, blow for blow, honest about its beginnings. "I know I can get a little muddled sometimes, but I really was just trying to help her see how Mamoru might take it if she _did _put her plan into action." She sighed heavily as she remembered her friend's outburst. "But she just exploded before I could explain…and proceeded to snub my nose in her perfect relationship with him!"

"That's rub-" The miko abruptly cut herself off. "Never mind. Go on."

Minako didn't even notice her attempt at correction. "That was when I really started to get mad, and things escalated from there. I was just trying to help, and she cut my head off to smite my face!"

Rei's 'reply' came in the form of a blank stare.

"Oh, whatever the stupid saying is!" she muttered, with a scowl.

"I honestly have no idea which one you were going for with that mess."

"Me neither," Minako admitted glumly. "Why are proverbs so hard?"

"They're not…for the rest of us." Rei flashed her a wistful smile and leaned back to look up at the sky. "It isn't often Usagi loses her temper…but that's our Odango, right? She pretty much buys into her own hype when it comes to Mamoru."

That was a good way of looking at it. "I know I'm not perfect; far from it, in fact. Corey and I have our issues, especially lately, but why can't she just be happy for me? She knows how long I waited to find a love of my own, but all she does is make snippy little comments about _our _problems when her own relationship is clearly not as perfect as she thinks!"

Rei surprised her by leaning over and enfolding her in a warm hug. "Just breathe, Minako, and feel it all melting away."

It was quite unusual for the miko to hug any of her friends, except maybe Usagi – that was just Rei's way – but Minako had to admit that it was exactly what she needed in that moment.

"Usagi's not perfect," Rei said softly. "I think we all forget that sometimes, because she so rarely lets anything bother her. But when it comes to Mamoru, she has a blind spot. She doesn't think logically, or see the world around her clearly." She released Minako slowly, and smiled gently as she sat back again. "Try not to hold it against her too much, okay? I'm sure she feels awful about the whole thing already…just like you do."

"Me?" Minako avoided eye contact, unwilling to admit she was right. "I'm the victim in all this! What do I have to feel awful about?"

"You feel awful because you're a lot like Usagi. You try not to let anything bother you, but this really got under your skin and you don't like how you responded, regardless of who started things."

She sighed and nodded gently. "Maybe you're right." A tiny spark of stubbornness rose up, though, that prevented her from completely forgiving Usagi then and there. "I'm still not apologising first. It was Usagi who took things too far, and I won't pretend it was my fault just to smooth things over!"

"That works for me," Rei said, with a far more characteristic shrug. "The longer you stay mad at each other, the more peace and quiet the rest of us will get!"

Minako stuck out her tongue on reflex. "Oh, ha, ha." Rei's unorthodox tactics had paid off; while she was still mad at Usagi, their fight was no longer dominating her thoughts the way it had been. "If you think…" She trailed off as a shadow fell over them, and looked up to find an unfamiliar Japanese man waiting patiently to speak.

"What?" Rei asked wearily.

"Rei, have you seen the…" He trailed off as he noticed Minako's stare. "Uh, hello?"

"Hi!" She leapt to her feet and began circling him, like a shark circling its prey. _He's tall…though not as tall as my cutie. Messy black hair, bright blue eyes, shrine robes… _Her eyes widened slightly as she realised who he was. "Ohhh…" She turned to Rei and grinned devilishly. "Rei, you bad, bad girl! You didn't tell us he was cute!"

"What?!" Rei sputtered. "That…that's because he's not!"

The blonde waggled her finger back and forth in a light-hearted rebuke. "Now, now, your red cheeks tell a different story!"

The miko's blush deepened. "Shut up!"

"I'm Minako!" she cooed, as she thrust her hand towards him. "I'm sure Rei's told you all about me."

He stared down at her hand almost disdainfully, making no effort to shake it. "Not that I recall."

Minako's lips dropped into a pout. "Aw, you're so gloomy! Such a serious face!" She flashed him one of her brilliant smiles, the sort she knew always cheered Corey up when _he_ was down. "Come on, er, Grandpa's new student whose name I don't know yet! Try on a smile!" _Nice save, _she told herself in silence.

Rei sighed in frustration as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "This is Rinjirou…"

He ignored Minako completely and turned to the miko. "I don't like your friend. She's annoying."

"She sure can be."

Minako refused to let them get to her. "Seriously though, why so glum? It isn't all so bad. You get to stay at this beautiful shrine, you get your very own…um…cool, shrine person robes, and – if it's not too presumptuous of me – I do believe there's a hint of romance in the air!"

"Oh, gods," Rei muttered.

Minako's own problems were forgotten entirely as she glanced back and forth at the two of them in turn. "I can practically feel the electricity between you two!"

Rinjirou stared at her like she'd grown a second head. "I think that's your brain short-circuiting from all the crazy it's putting out."

The reference to 'crazy' finally succeeded in putting a damper on her spirits. "That's not very nice."

He shrugged. "It may not be nice, but I suspect it's true."

Minako span around to Rei and planted her hands on her hips. "You didn't say he was a jerk!"

"I did so!" Rei shot back. "I've said it right from the start!"

Rinjirou uttered an exasperated sigh. "I'll just ask your grandfather." He left in quite a hurry, shaking his head in apparent disgust.

"Rinjirou? More like…Rinjerko!" Minako tapped a finger against her cheek thoughtfully as she stared after him. "Still…he's a cute jerk." Her eyes turned to Rei once more, sparkling with mischief. "So, you two must be spending an awful lot of time together to be on a first name basis so soon."

"Hold it right there, airhead," Rei snapped, holding up her hand to emphasise her protest. "I will say it once, and once only. I don't think Rinjirou is cute, and I don't like him in any way at all other than as a friend…and even _that's _pushing it. Got it?"

"Oh, message received loud and clear," she replied, with a rather saucy wink. "You don't like him at all. Not one, little bit."

Rei buried her face in her hands. "Were you listening at all, or-"

"Oh, god, no!" Minako paled as she stared down at her phone. "I totally lost track of time! I need to get halfway across the city in half an hour or I'm going to be late for my audition! I can _not _afford to miss this. It's my big break! I won't need to audition again for ages! I'll be able to focus on finishing off my coursework, and even getting ahead! Why did I let myself get so distracted? What am I going to do? I'll-"

"Minako!" Her friend seized her by the shoulders and shook her gently. "Instead of freaking out over it, how about just _running_?"

"You're right!" she declared, with a determined nod. "I _will _get there on time!" She slung her handbag over her shoulder and launched into a run, turning briefly to wave goodbye. "Thanks for the talk, Rei, it was exactly what I needed!"

The miko pointed emphatically. "Watch out for the steps, you idiot!"

Minako shrieked and swung her arms around furiously, narrowly avoiding a painful face plant as she teetered on the edge of the top step. _That was close! _

"Be more careful, will you?!" Rei snapped. "The last thing we need is bad publicity from you falling to your death!"

"Right, right! Sorry!" She bolted down the steps and onto the sidewalk, already calculating her route. _Three blocks to the train station; I just hope I haven't missed it! If I have, I… _Her inner monologue trailed off as a thought occurred to her. _Artemis won't like it, but Sailor Venus can get there with plenty of time to_ _spare! _It wouldn't be the first time she'd used her powers for slightly more personal gains. She reached back into her subspace pocket and wrapped her fingers around her transformation wand. _I won't be late after all…_

* * *

Titus slipped into Makoto's apartment through the open window and dropped to the floor. He could see Makoto and Luna, but Usagi was nowhere to be found. Luna had her back to him, so he decided to indulge himself. Slowly, he crept along the carpet until he was within striking distance…and took a swat at her tail.

She yowled in surprise and jumped about a foot into the air. "Titus! Why would you do that?!"

"Fun," he replied dryly. "Oh, and practice. I have to keep my skills sharp somehow, don't I?"

Makoto just shook her head. "You two are as bad as Usagi and Rei sometimes."

Her door opened and Usagi stepped inside, talking on her phone. "Okay. I'll see you tonight, Mamo-chan." She appeared to hesitate. "I love you too." A sigh slipped from her lips as she ended the call, but she covered her despondency quite well as soon as she spotted him. "Oh, Titus. You're already here. Good." She sank onto the couch beside Makoto wearily – she wasn't quite as adept at hiding her body language.

_Something's obviously bothering her, _he thought, _and it has to do with Mamoru. That much is clear. _"Right down to business, then?" At her weary nod, he launched into his analysis. "So, our favourite companions from the Outer Solar System encountered three Constructs…along with several soldiers we _believe _were Black Paladins." He clarified in detail, largely for Luna's benefit. "Like Rinjirou."

Luna stared back at him warily. "The Order of Black?"

"We can't say for sure," Usagi replied, "but Michiru says they called themselves Paladins. It's pretty unlikely we'd come across another group using that name."

"That's quite a coincidence, though," the cat replied, her fur rippling up and down her back. "Rei is attacked at the shrine, and now we're suddenly encountering them on the other side of the planet?"

"It is a pretty big stretch," Makoto agreed.

Titus sank back on his haunches carefully, almost lost in thought. "Perhaps not."

"I wouldn't have expected you to believe in coincidences," Luna observed. "They're so illogical."

Usagi appeared to agree. "And why Brussels, of all places?"

"There may not be any specific reason," he replied, with a shrug. "It seems quite unlikely that one of only eight Sailor Senshi currently on Earth would encounter the Order of Black in such a manner, let alone three…but it's also the only explanation that makes any sense."

The ponytailed blonde leaned forward intently. "Go on."

"After my talk with Rinjirou, I'm convinced the Order of Black doesn't want an open conflict with you or the Sailor Senshi; not yet, at least. That alone makes their presence in Brussels a coincidence. Perhaps it's simply convenient, or it's where they found the first Construct? I'm assuming they weren't able to just start making them without a form of template to work from."

"But where would they find a Construct?" Makoto asked, clearly unhappy with his theory. "Rinjirou's the first Black Paladin we've encountered!"

"That we know of," he reminded her. "They may well have been active in Tokyo for some time. With no reason to look for them, they could have been operating with impunity, right under our noses."

"That's an unpleasant thought," Luna murmured.

"And to your first point, the Revenant Knight may have been gathering energy from other countries. It makes a lot more sense than your rather naïve assumption that Japan is the centre of the universe."

Usagi frowned. "We don't believe-"

"No?" he asked, genuinely curious. "You've made little effort to eliminate threats outside your own sphere of influence. The resurgence of the Dark Kingdom in North America is an excellent example; Corey was left to handle that himself."

The blonde's eyes widened. "Hold on! We didn't even know they'd survived!"

"Precisely my point."

"We were in junior high when we started out!" Usagi protested. "Then, university. Travelling all over the world without making our parents suspicious would have been a little difficult!"

_She's definitely upset about something, _he decided. _She has practically no fuse left at_ _all!_"Alright, Usagi, alright. I wasn't challenging you over it."

"Oh, she's been like this all morning," Makoto said dismissively. "She had a fight with Minako-"

"Mako!" she snapped. "That's private!"

Luna looked up at her with concern. "You had a fight with Minako? What happened?"

Usagi sighed irritably and folded her arms across her chest as she sank back against the couch. "See what you've done?"

Titus allowed himself an eye roll. "Oh, please, I would have found out eventually; there's little I _don't_ know about you. You could almost say I know everything about you. All of you."

"Everything?" Usagi asked suspiciously.

"Everything. I wouldn't be a very good spymaster if I didn't."

Makoto leaned forward and glared down at him from her place on the couch. "Have you been spying on us?"

"Well, not exactly...but things _did _get very boring over the last six months. A cat can only eat so many fish and take so many naps before getting bored."

Usagi's eyes narrowed. "Titus…"

"I began to shadow you. Some of you. Sometimes." He felt the sudden urge to take a few steps back. _My smugness may have gotten me into trouble this time._

"Titus…" Luna and Makoto seemed similarly annoyed.

_There's only one chance to escape this. _He cleared his throat hastily and shot the blonde a dirty look. "Back to the matter at hand, Usagi. Please, try to stay focused!"

She blinked, confused. "But _you_ were the one who-"

Makoto shook her head in frustration. "You won't win, Usagi. Just let it go."

"I miss the days when I thought you were just some timid foreign adviser," Luna muttered.

"That Titus was never real, Luna, and he's never coming back." A twinge of pride crept into his voice as he spoke, his tail puffing up along with his chest. "You should be thankful for that as well; without my cunning and-" He recoiled as Makoto rather unceremoniously flicked him on the nose. "What are you doing?!"

"Well, what do you know," she crowed, with a victorious smirk, "Minako was right; that _does _work!"

Usagi just sighed. "I called you here so we could discuss strategy, Titus, _not _so you could make us all feel stupid."

"Uh, yes," he agreed, albeit with a dirty look in Makoto's direction; his nose was _still_ twitching. "We should investigate the scene more thoroughly. With any luck, and my skills of-"

Luna swatted him across the back of the head. "Titus!"

"We may find some clue to the Order of Black's location," he finished grumpily. "At the very least we might learn something new."

"You're going to ask Corey to take you there?" Usagi asked, with a wary glance at Makoto.

"Well, yes, who else?" At their continued silence, he frowned. "Why? What's the issue?"

"You want to take Corey to Brussels. Where Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru are. His two least favourite Senshi…and the girl who was crushing hard on him six months ago."

He waved a paw dismissively. "Corey's a professional, I'm sure he'll be fine. If he won't, then I'll give him some of his own advice."

Makoto raised an eyebrow curiously. "And what's that?"

The cat smiled a very-feline smile. "Suck it up."

Usagi pushed herself to her feet and began to pace, her fingers rubbing her chin thoughtfully. "You said you were speaking with Rinjirou earlier?"

"I was. We've agreed to an…alliance of convenience. For the moment, anyway."

She nodded slowly. "Do you think he might be of use to you in Brussels?"

Titus paused. _It's actually not a bad idea at all. _"Usagi, you just might have something there." There was already a plan forming in his head. "Can you contact Michiru again and get the address of that factory? I need to speak to Corey, then our friend at the shrine…"

* * *

_About an hour later…_

"You want me to go to Brussels. With you." Rinjirou stared down at the cat intently, waiting for his answer. After their talk that morning, he hadn't expected to see him again so soon. _This is all rather sudden._

"Yes. We suspect the Order of Black has been experimenting with Constructs, creatures first seen in the service of the Revenant Knight."

"So you said before," he recalled. "What proof do you have that the Order is involved? Experiments of such a nature don't sound like something they would condone." The Order _was _a different beast than he'd been led to believe, but they still had their standards. He was sure of it.

"Three Sailor Senshi encountered a squad of soldiers in an abandoned factory. There was a man in a hooded robe present, as well. The soldiers called him a Cleric…and he called them Paladins." The cat sounded almost smug. "What's your explanation, Rinjirou?"

"I…" He was unable to completely mask his surprise, and that annoyed him. _Paladins and a Cleric. It does seem unlikely to be anyone else._ "What do you want from me?"

"They made mention of a 'Sanctuary'," Titus replied, "Perhaps some sort of lab or testing facility? I thought to examine the factory for clues…then try and find this Sanctuary so we might infiltrate it."

Rinjirou folded his arms across his chest. "Our time would be better spent trying to find the Order's new Tokyo safe house."

"I'm investigating that too," the cat agreed, "But this is a credible lead. One we can't afford to pass up." He cocked his head to the side. "Don't you want to get into their records and figure out what's going on? I thought you wanted to help your former compatriots?"

_He's trying to manipulate me, _Rinjirou thought, with gritted teeth, _and the most frustrating thing is it's working! _"Yes. Of course I do."

"Well, then?"

An exasperated sigh slipped from his lips; arguing with the arrogant feline was pointless. "When do we leave?"

"In a few minutes."

"Now?" Rinjirou asked, with a frown. "How does a cat get plane tickets?"

"Computers," Titus replied mildly. "But we're not flying today."

He found himself confused. "Then how are we-"

With a brief flash of light, a hulking figure in silver plate armour appeared before them. He was tall – easily six-foot-five - and wore a large longsword on his hip. His face was hidden behind a full helmet, golden wings extending out from the temples beside a dark, t-shaped slit over the face. Rinjirou had seen the armour before, albeit in illustrated form only.

"A Guardian Knight?!" He reached for his daggers reflexively but came up short; they were back in his room. "You were all supposed to have died with the Moon Kingdom."

His reply came in slightly-accented Japanese; American perhaps. "Evidently not."

"Indeed," Titus agreed, with a nod to the knight. "This is Justice, of the Divine Triumvirate of Selene. He's our way into Brussels." He raised a paw towards him. "This is Rinjirou, formerly of the Order of Black."

The Guardian Knight made no effort to acknowledge him whatsoever beyond his initial response. _We used to wear armour like that, _Rinjirou thought, _back when the Order was still known as the Exalted Knights of the Undying Sun. I wonder when things changed._

"So," the cat continued, "if you'll prepare yourself, we can leave as soon as you're ready."

"I'm wary of going anywhere with _him_," the Paladin muttered. "The Guardian Knights were symbols of the Moon Kingdom's oppression and hypocrisy."

The knight finally spoke again. "I stand for Justice as I always have. For _all_."

"So long as you were born on the Moon, right?" He didn't even try to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

Titus' exasperated sigh was about as much emotion as he'd ever heard from the cat. "Let's just focus on the task at hand, shall we? You and I require a quick and quiet way into Brussels, and Justice can provide it. Liking one another is unnecessary."

Rinjirou was beginning to regret his arrangement with the cat already…but he had a point. _I have my own questions about the Order of Black, and this Sanctuary is a potential source of information. With no idea where the Tokyo safe house is, I can't really afford to turn down this opportunity. _He glanced at the Guardian Knight and nodded slowly. "I need a few minutes to collect my gear."

"Of course," the cat said calmly, in a clear attempt to smooth any ruffled feathers. "We'll be here."

He headed for the guestroom and retrieved his armour from the corner. It had a rather large hole in the abdomen, but it was better than nothing. In minutes, he was dressed in the familiar fatigues and armour of a Black Paladin; it was almost a comfort after all the upheaval of the past few days. He slid his daggers into their sheathes, followed by his pistol. It was a modified M1911A, an old design but a reliable one – the standard sidearm of the Order. _I don't intend to use it, _he thought, _but it's best to have it and not use it than to need it and _not _have it._

He stepped back out into the light and tightened his mask over his face. It covered everything from the bridge of his nose and cheekbones down, leaving his eyes and hair free. Some Paladins preferred a full face variant, but Rinjirou had always valued the increased visibility and peripheral vision the half-mask afforded.

"Impressive," Titus called, from beside the Guardian Knight. "Are you ready to go?"

Justice' helmet barely moved, but Rinjirou got the distinct impression he was being studied. "Are you planning on using that gun?"

"Not unless I have to," Rinjirou replied coolly. "Are you planning on using that sword? It'll kill people just as easily." He found the knight's subsequent silence rather pleasing. _That s__hut him up._

"Get in close," Titus said, leaping onto the Guardian Knight's pauldron in a single bound. "I'm afraid Justice's teleportation ability doesn't extend all that far around him."

"You've got to be kidding me," he muttered, as he awkwardly tried to get close without actually touching his uneasy travelling companion.

Justice just sighed and pulled him in tight, his arm coming up around his back. "Don't let go. Even I don't know what'll happen if we're separated mid-blink."

He stared back at his dark eye-slit blankly. "Noted."

"Ready, Titus?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." He leaned down to Rinjirou and grimaced. "This is going to be unpleasant. I suggest you close your eyes and hold your breath."

"I think I can handle it."

Justice sounded almost smug. "Suit yourself."

Rinjirou suddenly tipped over backwards as his stomach folded in on itself…and the world disappeared in a brilliant flare of light.

* * *

AN: So, lots of talking with no real action, but some key meetings in this one. Minako met Rinjirou and declared him 'Rinjerko' – I can't say I blame him for his attitude, really – and then he met Justice. There's no love lost between those two already, thanks largely to the former's indoctrination under the Order of Black and the latter's suspicion of his motives.

I tried to sprinkle a little comedy throughout this one, to break up the more serious plot movement – I hope it was effective. I didn't want to end it here, but it was a decent enough place to pause and it should give me a great place to pop in for the start of the next chapter. I expect it will follow straight on from here with Titus, Rinjirou and Justice examining the factory for clues. I expect Hotaru and the other Outer Senshi to make an appearance as well.

Thanks for your reviews, as always – constructive feedback is always very much appreciated, good or bad. Until next time, stay classy!

Lisseas


	13. The Sanctuary

**Sailor Moon - The Order of Black**

**Chapter Thirteen - The Sanctuary**

**Originally published 26/06/2015**

* * *

The world reappeared in another flash of light…but Rinjirou was no longer at the shrine. He wasn't on his back either, despite being certain he'd toppled over just a moment ago. Justice released him and he stumbled forward, barely keeping his footing as his stomach lurched and twisted into knots. "That was awful…"

Rather annoyingly, the Guardian Knight seemed completely unaffected. "You get used to it."

"Indeed." Titus dropped from Justice's shoulders with all the grace one would expect from a cat. He winked in the same odd pattern as before and a purple light visor appeared over his eyes. He began to turn slowly in place, examining the building around them. "Let's get started."

Justice approached a support pillar in the middle of the floor. The exterior concrete shell had been shattered by some kind of explosive, and several smaller cracks surrounded it – likely bullet impacts. "This is the place, alright, but it looks like those Paladins cleaned up after themselves. No blood, no shell casings...they even retrieved the bullets."

"They didn't want to leave any trace of their presence behind," Titus noted. "Any comments, Rinjirou?"

"It's not standard operating procedure," he murmured. "The Order favours secrecy, of course, but I haven't seen this kind of clean up so quickly before. We're warriors, not labourers." He studied the pillar a little more closely; there was something off about the damage. At last, it dawned on him that there were no burn marks or scoring patterns typical of conventional explosives.

A fact not lost on Justice. "This is like no explosive I've ever seen."

"I'll take some readings in a moment," the cat called, focused on a seemingly clean patch of floor.

The Guardian Knight didn't push it any further, and instead headed towards the entrance, his helmet locked on the catwalk above. There were several tell-tale dents in the metal that indicated more gunfire.

Rinjirou spared the pillar one final look. _It looks like they were concentrating their fire on this point. Most of the damage was probably done by someone's Chaos Ability. Perhaps one of those Constructs took cover behind it? Or one of the Senshi they encountered..._

"They were quite thorough in their cleaning efforts," Titus declared, "but not thorough enough. I've performed a basic analysis and there's more than enough residual blood to follow. It looks like our Paladin was bleeding quite heavily."

Justice rose from a crouch after examining scuff marks on the floor. "This reminds me of the time we tracked that assassin youma through Denver."

"Ah, yes, of course! You were a little rougher around the edges back then, though."

"And you were ginger." There was a clear hint of amusement in the Guardian Knight's voice.

Rinjirou found himself almost envious of their interplay; it reminded him of happier times, back with the Order of Black. _I had a team like that once, before Elder Haim sent me to Tokyo and my life went to hell. Here I am working with their enemies – _my _enemies! - investigating the organisation I called home for nine years. _He sighed wearily and turned away...when something caught his eyes. A small piece of ebony stone lodged deep in the wall. "What's that?"

The cat was still focused on his blood trail. "What's what?"

"A piece of black rock, in the wall..." He reached out and grabbed it. As he pried it loose from its hole it flared to life, twisting and shifting its shape around his hand. "What the hell?!"

"Drop it!" Titus cried, as he rushed towards him. "Now!"

Rinjirou managed to shake whatever it was loose and toss it to the floor. His fingers wrapped around his daggers instinctively as he stepped away from it. "What is that thing?!"

The cat approached the 'rock' warily as it settled back into its original shape. "A piece of Construct."

"It must have been cut loose during the battle," Justice said. "Or blown off by the Senshi."

Titus studied Rinjirou curiously. "It sensed something about you it liked. That tiny piece of Chaos you carry, perhaps?"

"What do you know about that?" he demanded. _I certainly didn't tell him about my Chaos Sliver!_

Justice ignored his question entirely, focused on Titus. "That fits with what we know about Rev."

"Indeed."

"Rev?" Rinjirou was rapidly growing annoyed. "Will someone explain to me what the hell is going on?"

Titus sighed irritably. "Rev refers to the cloud entity that attacked Tokyo six months ago. A nickname provided by..." He trailed off. "That's not important. He proclaimed himself the Revenant Knight and _claimed _to have consumed an aspect of Chaos that came to tempt him. The Construct's response to you seems to confirm that story."

"A creation of Chaos reacting to another piece of it," Justice agreed, as he prodded it with the point of his sword. "It seems harmless enough now, though."

"They were anything but harmless when _we_ encountered them."

Three women descended from the catwalk above, all wearing the iconic uniform of the Sailor Senshi; a tall, short-haired blonde, another with long aqua hair and a shorter, dark-haired girl - she carried a spear of sorts that was taller than her.

_No, _Rinjirou realised, as he sank into a defensive stance. _That's a glaive._ Only one Sailor Senshi was known to carry such a weapon; Sailor Saturn, the Senshi of Ruin. _This girl has the power to destroy the entire planet?!_

The aqua-haired Senshi spoke first, marking herself as the likely leader. "Titus. Justice." Her tone was cool, almost standoffish.

"Neptune. Uranus." The Guardian Knight's response was just as flat. "Saturn."

_Equally cool, _Rinjirou noted. _Towards the first two, at least. There's clearly little love lost between them. _He filed that away for future reference; one could never be sure when such knowledge might become useful.

The tall blonde glared at him with open aggression. "You're working with the enemy now, Titus?"

The cat's reply was as silky smooth as ever. "This is Rinjirou, _formerly_ of the Order of Black. While he remains loyal to their ideals, he abhors their penchant for...heavy-handedness."

"Very diplomatic of you," he muttered. "You've quite the silver tongue, Titus, but I'm more than capable of speaking for myself." He met the Senshi's glare without hesitation. "Our goals are aligned for now, Senshi. That's all. I don't like you any more than you like me."

She snorted derisively. "Oh, well why didn't you say so?"

He already founded her irritating. "The feeling's mutual, I assure you."

Neptune held up a hand, silencing Uranus' response. "You trust someone who changes their loyalties so easily, Titus?"

"We're not here to discuss Rinjirou _or _his loyalties," the cat said firmly. "We came here to investigate these Constructs you encountered, so I'd appreciate it if we could talk about them instead."

"We told Us-" Neptune coughed abruptly into her hand. "We already reported everything we saw to the Princess. They were just normal Constructs, with a few subtle differences. They appeared sleeker somehow. Sharper and more angular."

"They definitely had no problems cutting through the armour those Paladins were wearing," Uranus said, with a victorious smirk in Rinjirou's direction. "It serves them right for attacking us afterwards!"

Rinjirou ignored her taunt as he fingered the ragged hole in his own armour. _That Hunter's bullet had little trouble punching through my armour either. _His stomach still ached, even now.

"That's it?" Justice asked dubiously. "They were sleeker?"

"What do you want us to say, Tinman?" the blonde snapped. "They were Constructs!"

"Of course, Uranus," Titus said soothingly. "I'm sure Justice didn't mean anything by it." He returned his attention to Neptune. "What about the Paladins?"

"There were five of them. Two armed with guns, the other three with swords."

"Six if you include the guy in the hood," Uranus added, now glaring at the Guardian Knight instead.

"The Cleric," Saturn murmured, finally breaking her silence. "He was trying to control the Constructs with this strange...sceptre. It's difficult to explain, but it felt like the Revenant Knight was here."

Titus cocked his head to the side. "Curious. It created some sort of artificial aura?"

She nodded. "That's what it felt like."

Rinjirou drifted into his own thoughts. What was the Order thinking, working with these Constructs? They had the Black Paladins. Their numbers were small, but they were entirely capable of battling the Moon Princess and her Senshi to a standstill. _What could they possibly need such creatures for?_

"Rinjirou?"

He looked up to find everyone staring at him expectantly. "What?"

The cat frowned. "I asked if you had any thoughts on these Paladins and their purpose here."

"Their purpose?" He found that a profoundly stupid question. "What purpose do they need besides protecting innocent people from harm?"

"Protecting the innocent," Uranus scoffed, with a mocking laugh. "That's why you unleashed those things in the first place, right?"

"_I _did nothing," he snapped, "and I'm getting tired of your insults. If you want a fight so badly, let's just get to it already!" On some level he was aware of his Chaos Sliver fuelling the fire inside him, but he cared little in the moment.

She grinned dangerously. "Oh, I'm more than happy to-"

"Uranus!" Neptune's tone was one of warning. "This isn't helpful!"

"Not at all," Titus agreed, the fur on his back rippling. "Both of you, please, let's focus on the actual threat here." His voice softened again. "What do you think, Rinjirou? Does anything stand out to you about these Paladins?"

_I'm a loyal Paladin, _he told himself. _At least I was. I didn't betray the Order of Black, but...using such creatures as what, weapons? That's not right. Besides...basic squad make-up is hardly going to harm anyone, is it? _"It sounds like a standard five-man squad. Definitely not a strike team; they'd all be carrying guns in that case. No, if I had to guess…based on the information you've given me so far…I'd say they were guards, stationed at this Sanctuary you mentioned earlier."

Titus nodded slowly. "A logical assumption."

Neptune folded her arms across her chest. "So? What's our next step?"

"Well, Sailor Neptune, you three and Justice are going to wait here while Rinjirou and I try to locate this Sanctuary."

Justice, largely silent to this point, surged back to life. "I'll come with you."

"That would be quite a sight," the cat retorted. "I'm sorry, Justice, but stealth is required for the next stage of our investigation...and you're hardly suited for that kind of work."

Rinjirou stifled a snort; that was an understatement. _A six-and-a-half foot tall brute in plate armour trying to sneak through Brussels. He'd have every Paladin in the northern hemisphere on top of him in minutes!_

"But-"

"I'll be fine," Titus assured him. "Wait here with the Senshi. We'll follow the trail and see what we can find. I'll contact you if we run into any trouble." Titus glanced up at Rinjirou and gestured. "Ready?"

He nodded mutely. _Does he actually trust me, or is this all a calculated risk? _He had the feeling Titus did nothing with crunching the numbers first.

Justice's helmet dipped forward in a reluctant nod. "Be careful, buddy...and watch your back."

Titus was clearly amused. "Don't I always?" He turned to the Paladin and flashed a toothy grin of his own. "Come along, then. Let's see if we can both find some of the answers we seek."

* * *

Saturn glanced up at Justice for what felt like the hundredth time. He was on the catwalk above her, looking down on the factory below. His face was hidden behind his helmet, something Saturn found profoundly unfair; she had no way of hiding her own feelings in such a way. Neptune and Uranus hadn't really been any help, either; they were in the middle of a quiet conversation of their own. She shook her head and sighed quietly. _Did he miss me while I was gone? Are we still even friends, or does he hate me after all? _There were just so many questions on her mind, and she couldn't stay silent anymore.

She jumped up to the catwalk with ease and flipped over the railing to land beside him. "Can we talk?"

His helmet didn't move. "Sure."

Saturn scratched absently at her arm as she considered what to say – it all seemed so inadequate in her head. What did you say to the object of your crush after months of nothing? Why did it feel like it was up to her to start? "Um…how have you been?"

"No complaints." At long last, he turned to meet her gaze. "How about you? How's Europe treating you?"

"It's been…fun. Different, but fun." She was struck with the sudden desire to curl up into a tiny ball and hide until he was gone. After six months to sort out her feelings, she was more embarrassed by her crush than anything. Mortified, even. _And I'm stuck here with him until Titus and the Paladin come back._

"Great. I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." He wasn't giving her anything to work with at all. Just a lot of meaningless small talk.

Saturn leaned forward on the railing and sighed. "This is really awkward, isn't it?"

"No," he said quickly. "Not at all."

She couldn't see his face through his helmet, but there was a familiar dry humour to his voice now. "Are you just saying that to try and make me feel better?"

"Well, that depends." He turned away for a moment. "Is it working?"

"Well…" She was unable to hold back a faint smile. "A little. I guess."

"A little's better than nothing." Justice's focus turned to the other two Senshi. "How've things been with Stretch and Michiru?"

"I don't think she likes Stretch very much."

He shrugged. "I couldn't care less what she likes."

Despite her earlier reservations, Saturn actually giggled. Somehow, he'd managed to banish most of her nerves. "Things have been good, mostly. Definitely better than they were six months ago. It feels like it used to…before the Revenant Knight came." Her head dipped a little. "Most of the time."

"You okay?"

She nodded gently. "It hasn't been as easy as I thought it would. I thought coming here with them would help us mend our relationship, but…trusting them feels wrong, somehow. Like I'm making a mistake. Will I just end up hurt again?" Her shoulders rose and fell in a quick shrug. "I don't know. Maybe. But this whole situation with the Constructs and the Paladins gives me hope." A wistful smile formed on her lips as she looked up at him again. "It took a little while, but they _did _listen to me. About this. They called Usagi because I told them to. That's something, right?"

"It's definitely something," he agreed.

"I just have to keep hoping things are getting better. If they slip up again…" Her expression darkened abruptly. "There's something I've never asked you, Cor-" She caught herself in time, and tried again. "_Justice. _Why did you spare them after they turned on us? After they attacked Rei, and you?"

Another shrug. "I know what it's like to screw up."

"The Silver Millennium," she recalled. "You got distracted. You lost your focus. Because of Mina." Just the mention of Minako's past incarnation threatened to bring a frown to her face. She knew in her heart that she didn't love Corey, and never _really _had, but it was hard not to blame the bubbly blonde for her part in the whole ordeal. _Really! Letting someone else crush on her boyfriend! Who does that?_

"It wasn't her fault," he said softly. "I _allowed _her to distract me. It was all on me." He turned towards her slightly. "Just like it was six months ago."

She remained silent, mulling over his words. He _had _screwed up his speech about love pretty badly, if she was honest.

Justice sighed quietly. "I watched the Moon Kingdom fall apart around me because I gave up. Faith and Honour's betrayal was _my _responsibility, Saturn. If I'd had my eyes open, if I'd only been willing to see the truth…maybe I could have prevented what happened somehow."

"Maybe not," she countered gently. "The Moon Kingdom was destined to fall."

"That doesn't matter. I _could _have done more. I could have done _better_. I failed in my duty, Saturn, and I failed the Moon Kingdom…but Queen Serenity forgave me. She looked past my mistakes and gave me another chance. She sent me here with the rest of you… so I could try again. So I _could_ do better." He glanced over at Uranus and Neptune as they began climbing the stairs towards them. "Who am I to judge them, really? And how could I do any less for them?"

She frowned again. "But they _did _try to kill you…"

Justice laughed quietly. "If I recall correctly, you sank your glaive pretty deep into my shoulder when _we _first met. Should I hold that against you?"

Saturn smiled faintly; his point was well taken. "I'm glad you don't." She felt a lot better after getting some words in. "So we're okay? You don't…well, I know you don't hate me, but-"

"We're better than okay, Hotaru. We're friends."

"Yes," she agreed, glad to hear her name at last. "We are." _And I'm very happy for it._

Neptune came to a stop before him, her hands on her hips and a frown on her face. "Why did Titus bring that Paladin here?"

"What do we really know about him?" Uranus added. "How are we supposed to trust him?"

"Titus knows what he's doing," Justice replied, with no hesitation at all. "Nobody schemes like that cat, trust me."

The tall blonde continued to press him. "You've _earned _our trust, at least. He hasn't."

Neptune folded her arms across her chest. "Do _you _trust him?"

Again, there was no hesitation on his part. "No. But I trust Titus, and he thinks Rinjirou may be useful."

Even Saturn was curious. "But you aren't happy about it?"

Justice sighed. "Not really, no. I'm willing to give him a chance, for Titus…but as far as I'm concerned he's already proven himself an enemy."

Neptune frowned. "What?"

"The first thing he did when he arrived in Tokyo was attack Mars. He tried to kill her."

Uranus' nostrils flared in anger. "So we're just letting him-"

"I'm watching him, Stretch," the knight said firmly, "and so are the other Senshi. Nobody's blind to the fact that he could be dangerous, believe me, but it's _her _call." His reference to Usagi was clear. "Right now, she agrees with Titus…so I do too."

Neptune's stare was ice cold. "And if he _does _prove a threat?"

Justice met her stare with one of his own. "I was willing to kill you two to protect the others. I may not like it…but I'll do what I have to if the situation calls for it."

The aqua-haired Senshi nodded approvingly, only strengthening the chill running down Saturn's spine. "Good."

* * *

The blood itself had largely dried up by this point, but there were enough trace elements left over for Titus' visor to follow. The grim trail finally led them to a commercial district and a large, modern office building.

"Hardly the obvious choice," he murmured, "but appearances can be deceiving. Take the door guard for instance; he's no mere rent-a-cop. His demeanor screams military."

"Probably not a Paladin," Rinjirou observed, "but he could be enlisted. That pistol is standard Order issue."

"Mm." Titus was already probing the building's defences. "Cameras, motion sensors, electronic door locks…getting into this Sanctuary isn't going to be easy." He glanced back down at the ground. "They didn't use the front door, either. The trail continues towards the rear."

"Most Order facilities have a camouflaged rear-entrance. It makes sense they'd use that; a squad of Paladins in battle armour would make for quite a sight."

They followed the trail around the perimeter to a storm drain, where it abruptly ended.

"Dead end," Rinjirou muttered. "Unless…" He crouched and examined the concrete structure. "I see no obvious signs of a hidden panel, but I've seen similar entrances in…other facilities."

_He caught himself before revealing something unnecessary, _Titus realised. _He's starting to see me as more of an ally already. He really does want to belong, even worse than I thought. _He scanned the drain thoroughly, until a popup appeared indicating faint electrical activity. "I think I might have found your panel." Sure enough, he brushed a paw over the source of the signal and was amused to see the concrete slide away, revealing a keypad. "How quaint."

"Quaint?"

"A hidden keypad. It's just so…Hollywood." The cat zoomed in on the keys, illuminating several clear fingerprints. It was almost too easy…with one rather large exception; the keys were too small for his paws. He couldn't really press them. _I suppose I could find a stick, or… _"The code is oh-two-oh-six-seven-three. Would you mind entering it for me?"

The Paladin leaned over and punched in the code. The storm drain slid back into the ground, revealing a dimly lit staircase. "I haven't seen that before."

"Very theatrical…and well protected. My visor's detected more cameras and motion trackers, among other defences."

"I can't help you there," Rinjirou said, as he peered into the darkness. "My...ability…only conceals me from living eyes."

"And a cat will be quite conspicuous inside."

"Especially one with a crescent moon on his forehead," he agreed, lapsing into silence.

_I could send him in alone, _Titus thought, _but I don't trust him to report back on everything I want to know. There's also the matter of any further computer-based obstacles; Rinjirou doesn't strike me as a particularly tech-savvy individual._

The solution came from the Paladin himself. "I agreed to aid you, and on my honour I will. Get up on my shoulders."

"What?!" His fur bristled at just the thought of such a thing. He'd snuck into plenty of places just as dangerous as this…but such elaborate security was usually backed up with plenty of guards, and _he _wasn't invisible. It was indoors, it would be well lit, and he couldn't rely on there being a convenient ventilation shaft to hide in. _This isn't the Silver Millennium anymore; technology _has _progressed._

"My ability will hide you if you're close enough to me. Get on my shoulders, and between the two of us we'll be invisible to everyone _and _everything inside."

Titus remained wary. He didn't trust Rinjirou in the slightest; this was an alliance of convenience at best, and he had no illusions about the Paladin's motivations. But with that said, there were no other available options. _It's a risk I have to take, _he decided. _This is the Order stronghold I've been looking for, and I'm not going to get another chance anytime soon._

He leapt onto the Paladin's shoulders in a single bound and steadied himself. "…My thanks." _There's no need to be rude about it, after all. _Breaching the security system itself was a simple task – Moon Kingdom technology was far more advanced than anything the Order of Black had – and they made their way down the stairs and into the Sanctuary.

* * *

Rinjirou willed Shadow Walker into effect and felt the familiar tingle as it shrouded them in a cloak of anonymity. It didn't make him truly invisible – cameras could still see him, along with anyone actively trying to find him – but it shifted the attention of those less alert away from him, and that was enough for the moment.

He held no illusions about the cat on his shoulders. _He doesn't trust me. His reluctance to accept my offer was clear enough proof of that. This is a risk for him, a calculated risk, and a concession on my part. I don't have anywhere near the same mastery of computers as Titus; I'll need him if I'm going to get into the Order's records._

They reached a second door, which they opened with the same technique as the first. A bright, white corridor awaited them as they stepped through and entered what Rinjirou assumed was the Order's Sanctuary base.

"I'm feeling a little exposed," Titus complained. "Can't you at least stick closer to the walls?"

"Quiet," he shot back. "This isn't my first time doing this, you know." Despite his confident reply, he did what he could to remain out of sight of any cameras; Titus' visor was broadcasting a scramble signal that was supposed to be looping any cameras automatically, but this _was _his first time infiltrating such an advanced facility. _I'm used to dank, squalid holes in the ground, _he thought ruefully, _filled with blind, stupid criminals or pirates. Not bright shiny labs guarded by other Paladins._

As if on cue, a man and woman in familiar armour rounded the far corner. Rinjirou ducked into one of several alcoves along the corridor – they seemed to be hand washing stations – and took one last deep breath as he gestured for Titus to be silent.

"Those Constructs are fearsome opponents," the woman muttered. "They took out Parker and Yun with ease."

"And just two Sailor Senshi took _them_ down in seconds," her companion agreed bitterly. "How will we combat them when we can't even stop their cannon fodder?" There was a brief pause. "What is it? You seem distracted."

The woman sighed heavily. "I'm to return to London to report to the Council. My flight leaves first thing tomorrow morning."

"I'm sure it's nothing. They probably just want to hear an account of events from someone who was there in person."

"It must be!" she agreed. "Chaos knows we had no choice but to defend ourselves from the Senshi!"

Rinjirou gave them a few more seconds to get clear before moving again. He kept to a cautious pace, careful not to make too much noise or enter any rooms without clearing them first. Another door lay ahead; they passed through it carefully and found the room beyond mercifully empty. _A self-opening door is a sure-fire way to arouse suspicion._

"By Selene…" Titus whispered.

Rinjirou wasn't sure who Selene was, but he was forced to agree with the spirit of his statement. The room they found themselves in was more of a corridor with one wall made of glass, running parallel to a large, open space. Two men in robes stood surrounded by a contingent of other people in static suits. "Clerics…"

Several cylindrical tanks occupied the centre of the room, fully-formed Constructs floating within. To see the creatures he'd only heard described so far was quite a chilling sight. They were like shadows given form, human in appearance but for their arms and fingers; they tapered off into long, wicked points. _Such a claw wouldn't have much trouble cutting through most things, _he thought somberly. _Paladin armour included! _"I can scarcely believe it," he whispered. "I heard the Senshi, and you of course…but to see them for myself…" His feet moved almost of their own accord, bringing him closer to the glass. "What can the Order really gain from this? They killed two Paladins and a Cleric. Why experiment with these monsters?"

The cat prodded his neck, gently steering him to the left. "There, at the far end of the corridor. I see a vacant office with a computer. I might be able to access their archives from there."

Rinjirou managed to tear himself away from the lab, still stunned after seeing the Constructs with his own eyes, and carefully made his way down the corridor to the office door. It opened without effort and he slipped inside, closing the door again behind him.

Titus dropped off his shoulders, onto the desk. "Guard the door. Warn me if anyone approaches." He was visible now, free of Shadow Walker's effect as he settled in front of the keyboard.

"You can type, too?"

The cat looked up at him with disdain. "After everything else you've seen today, _that's _what you find the most impressive?" His paws moved over the keys slowly but steadily as he nodded slowly. "Let's see. Yes, that's interesting but not exactly new information."

"You're already through?" Rinjirou asked, surprised by his progress.

"Not entirely," Titus admitted. "There's a higher level of encryption that will take longer to break if we want access to the really good stuff."

"Still…" He was troubled by the relative ease with which the cat had cracked the Order's security.

"This Sanctuary, as they call it, commenced operations just under six months ago…right after the fall of the Revenant Knight. A Cleric Whitehill is in charge, though he reports to someone called 'Thorn'."

"I've never heard of anyone called Thorn," Rinjirou said, as he frowned. "My superior was a Knight-Captain, and the head of the Clerics was Grand Cleric Avaline last time I bothered to check. Thorn is unfamiliar to me."

"Could he be a member of this Council you mentioned?"

He shook his head. "No, I know all their names. He's not a member." His eyes narrowed. "We know there's another branch of the Order, though; those Hunters." The Paladin headed for the computer. "Run a search for Hunter. Or Thorn."

The cat's paws flew over the keys. "No results for either."

"What? How can that be?!"

Titus' eyes narrowed slowly. "Those files may be behind the additional security I haven't breached yet…or they may simply not exist."

"That can't be," he murmured. "I _need _those files. That's my proof!" It was a gut-punch; the Hunters who'd attacked him didn't exist?! What madness was that?

"I've got access to the personnel files, and there's no-one named Thorn listed. Alive _or _dead."

_Alive or dead, _he thought, with a sudden flash of inspiration. "Alright. Search for Sawako Payne."

"Payne?" The cat glanced up at him. "She's a…relative?"

"My mother," Rinjirou said softly. "There may be a reference in her file to the information I seek." _Assuming everything Hino-sama told me was correct, that is._

"Here." Titus backed away from the keyboard, allowing Rinjirou to slip in behind it in his place.

"Sawako Payne," he read quietly. "Deceased." That, he knew all too well. "Paladin Payne was given an opportunity to become one of the Watchful Eye…which she declined. She was dispatched for the sake of the Black by order of…High Seeker Thorn."

"That name again…"

"Bring up anything on the Watchful Eye," Rinjirou ordered.

The cat worked the keys for a few seconds, then shook his head. "Nothing. No records found except for this and a few other personnel files. I'll download them for later reference."

The Paladin nodded absently as he returned to his mother's file. _She was offered the chance to join this Watchful Eye…and killed when she refused. Is _this _the true name of these Hunters? And who is High Seeker Thorn? Does he lead them the same way Harcourt leads the Black Paladins? _He'd come here to find answers…but so far, all he had were more questions.

"There's an attachment," Titus noted. "Marked 'husband'." His ears flattened slightly. "That would be your father?"

"It would." His father, though he'd not been much of one after his mother's death. _When I needed him most, _Rinjirou recalled bitterly. _He just hauled me off to London and forgot about me_. Any of his anger abruptly faded as he began to read, however, replaced with stunned disbelief and grief. _Was unable to be swayed…continued his own investigation…stumbled onto the truth…suspect Cleric Hino was complicit… _His eyes widened as he reached the end of the file. _Warwick Payne was dispatched by the Watchful Eye for the sake of the Black. Local law enforcement believe the wreck an accident._

It was all beginning to make sense. His father's withdrawal after his mother's death, his distance. He thought him grieving at the time, but he was really investigating the Order of Black – looking for the true circumstances of her death. The terrible truth was the Order had killed _her _after she refused to become one of these Watchful Eyes…and the same group had murdered his father when he uncovered the truth behind her death. The crash that took him from Rinjirou was no accident; this Watchful Eye staged the whole thing. It was written in black and white before his very eyes.

"Rinjirou…" Titus' voice was quiet. "I'm…sorry."

He blinked abruptly and closed the file. "Copy both of those too, please. I'll need to…go over them again later, but…they contain at least some of the proof I need to expose the truth."

"Done."

The Paladin's eyes flicked up to the door; it was slightly ajar. _I'm sure I closed it properly before I came over here. _He listened carefully but heard nothing. _Still, I was caught by surprise once before, in my hotel room. _As he focused his attention on the room ahead of him, he caught a faint shimmer in the air by the door and stared right at it. _If I focus…_

Titus had picked up on his shift in stance. "What is it?"

His fingers dropped slowly to his daggers. "Trouble."

"Impressive." The shimmer became solid - a tall man in a familiar, hooded robe and mask.

"A Hunter," Rinjirou growled, "and he has Shadow Walker too."

The hooded man drew a sword from beneath his robe. "Welcome to the Sanctuary, Paladin Payne. I'm afraid you and your friend won't be leaving here alive."

* * *

AN: Yes, I know, it's a cliffhanger. So sue me! Thirteen chapters in and this is only the second one – I'd say I'm doing pretty well!

I was going to cut the chapter earlier but I figured it's been eight days without an update, what harm does another thousand words really do? Plus, this felt like the right place to cut things with Titus and Rinjirou in a little peril to close things out.

The interactions between Rinjirou and Titus were pretty fun to write. There was some banter but not to the same level of say Titus and Corey, and hopefully it's clear that Rinjirou's not _quite _as under the cat's influence as he thinks. He's using Titus the same way he's using him – though I'm feeling like we have a little mutual respect developing at the same time.

Hopefully it all flowed well enough for everyone's liking. I cut a planned Megumi scene because it felt like it didn't really fit with the rest of the chapter – that will feature in a later chapter instead. And no Inner Senshi for the second time in this story *gasp* I'm always a little nervous when my 'safety nets' aren't present (Usagi and Minako!) Love it or hate it, let me know what you thought, and as always I'll be back with the continuation soon!

Lisseas


	14. Grief (and Psychopathy)

**Sailor Moon - The Order of Black**

**Chapter Fourteen: Grief (and Psychopathy)**

**Originally published 03/07/2015**

* * *

Rinjirou stared down the Hunter before him and drew his daggers. He knew the odd, pointed mask reminded him of something else, and he'd finally worked out what. It resembled a shorter version of an old plague doctor's mask from seventeenth-century Europe…without the goggles. It was matte black but for a pair of white triangles that tapered from the the forehead and chin to _almost _join at the 'beak' or 'snout'.

_I wonder what it's made of, _he thought, as they studied one another. _What purpose does it serve? Is it a form of armour, or purely ornamental? _The notion of a decorative face mask made little sense to him as a warrior...but then, nothing about these Hunters did. To think they'd once been Paladins, but now killed their former comrades so easily? It was unthinkable.

"Be careful," Titus murmured.

He could still feel the last Hunter's bullet tearing into his flesh; it wasn't something easily forgotten and he'd be foolish to underestimate his opponent now.

"Nothing to say, traitor?" the masked man called. "No taunts? No threats? No pleas for mercy?" An alarm began to sound in the corridor outside. "Coming here was foolish, as was your choice of ally."

"Not good!" the cat cried, as he began typing furiously. "Stall him!"

The Hunter took a careful step forward, swinging his sword lazily in his hand. "Will you say nothing in your defence? There's still time. Confess your betrayal, and die with a clear conscience."

Rinjirou's eyes locked on his mask again; there _was_ something on his mind after all. "Tell you what. It's not a confession, or a taunt...and certainly not a threat or a plea…but a question."

A low chuckle drifted across the room. "How bold."

"What is the Watchful Eye? What purpose does it serve?" The chuckle rolled into mocking laughter, which only infuriated him more. "Speak, Hunter!"

"Ah, that name..." The masked man's voice practically dripped with disdain. "How we despise it."

"It seems like an accurate description from where I'm standing," Rinjirou retorted.

"We are vigilant. We are devout. We give of ourselves so the Order may survive. We take the lives of our brothers to ensure the mission never falters." A pair of cold, blue eyes locked on him from beneath the mask. "We _are _the Watchful Eye, traitor...those who bring Order _to _the Black."

"Keep him talking," Titus called. "Just a little longer!"

"Vigilant? Devout?" Rinjirou let out a derisive snort. "You throw around a lot of pretty words but the truth is you and your Watchful Eye are nothing but simple murderers!"

The Hunter's sword snapped upright. "I'll not be lectured on morality by you, traitor. The Eye does as it must to ensure the survival of the Order."

"What it must? Is that what the bastards who murdered my mother and father told themselves?" He shook his head in disgust. "Explain to me how refusing to join you is an act of betrayal."

"Come now," the Hunter said, as he took another step forward. "You must see the answer to your own question. The Eye can never be revealed; the revelation of our purpose would tear the Order apart. Without Paladins and a steady supply of new recruits, the Order would crumble...and your friend's Princess would be left free to do as she pleases with Earth _and_ its people." His mask shifted just slightly in a shake of his head. "No. Those who are not strong enough to serve must be silenced for the good of those left behind."

"What's the point of defending Earth if we lose sight of _who _we're defending?" Rinjirou asked. "In Tokyo, I watched one of you murder an innocent man because he had the misfortune of seeing her _mask_!"

"Regrettable, but sacrifices must be made for the greater good."

He'd heard enough. "There's nothing good about what you do. You've corrupted a once noble ideal into a mockery of itself...and I won't rest until I've exposed your Watchful Eye _and _its crimes!"

"You won't be exposing anything. You'll be dead!" The Hunter thrust his palm forward and hurled a blast of dark energy towards him. "Reaper's Grasp!"

Rinjirou ducked under the blast, unsure what effect it would have but it didn't sound good! He lunged forward and slashed at the Hunter's chest, meeting his sword instead as expected. They exchanged a brief flurry of blows as they circled one another, both men searching for an advantage. The alarm continued unabated outside, which meant only one thing; they weren't going to be alone for long.

He glanced back at Titus as he deflected another strike from the Hunter's sword. "Whatever you're going to do, hurry up and do it!"

"I'm working on it!"

"Don't worry about your little friend," the Hunter said, in a clear taunt. "I'll finish him as soon as I've killed you!"

A new sound came from the corridor – the stomp of boots. Lots of them! _Paladins, _Rinjirou thought anxiously. _I don't want to fight them! _"New plan, Titus. Stop typing and run! I'll handle this guy!" He grunted with the exertion as he blocked another swing – the Hunter hit almost as hard as Megumi.

"In a moment!" The cat's eyes moved rapidly behind his visor, darting back and forth over the screen as his paws flew across the keys.

"Titus!" He avoided the next strike entirely and was rewarded; the Hunter made a mistake and over-swung, throwing himself off balance. As he was pulled forward by the weight of his sword, Rinjirou landed a forearm strike to the side of his head, and slammed the hilt of his dagger into the mask. It cracked right down the middle – confirming it was purely ornamental – and the Hunter crashed to the floor.

"Done!" Titus called, as he leapt off the desk.

"Perfect timing." A second, different alarm sounded - somehow more panicked than the first - followed by the crash of breaking glass and several startled cries. He brought his boot down on the back of the Hunter's head and drove him face-first into the floor. It would be a simple matter to kill him, and he _was _tempted...but there was little point. _It's a waste of time, _he decided. _Time we don't have._

Titus dashed past him and out the door, sprinting as fast as his four legs would carry him. "Quickly, while the Paladins are distracted!"

"Distracted?" He stepped into the corridor and froze; a Construct was battling with several of his former comrades. It had smashed through the large glass windows of the lab and was tearing away at them with those long, wicked claws. "You let those things out?!"

"No, I let _one _out, and they seem to be handling it just fine! Now, come on! While they're busy!" He dashed into the fray, skirting around the edge of the fight and running for the door. "Hurry!"

"Ah, hell..." Rinjirou stepped forward, searching for an opening. A veritable wall of bodies had him all but penned in…but it was always moving. _There! _He rushed forward as one of the Paladins hit the floor and dove through the gap. He felt something tear into his armour - the Construct's claws – but he was largely ignored by the other Paladins. In the heat of battle, with such an obvious opponent to face, he looked enough like them that they didn't realise _he _was the intruder. A third alarm sounded as he neared the first door, and the keypad turned red.

Titus glanced up at him, his eyes wide. "They're locking down the facility!"

"Get through the door before it closes!" The cat dashed ahead immediately, leaving him in a cloud of figurative dust. "I didn't mean without me!" Rinjirou broke into a sprint, increasing his speed to dive under the door just as it closed. He rolled back to his feet in one fluid motion and continued on towards the next.

Titus was waiting just on the other side. "Run!"

"I'm moving as fast as I can!" he snapped, narrowly avoiding the second door as it slammed down behind him with a metallic clang. They were now in the first tunnel, the one that led to the storm drain entrance. It was closed, but there was a simple switch on this side to allow their exit. He reached for it, and...

"Wait. Two Paladins ahead." The cat slowed, seemingly staring at nothing. "I can see them on the cameras. The surrounding area is dark enough that I can probably slip by unnoticed, but that won't help you. How do you want to proceed?"

"With all the alarms, they're probably alert enough to see through Shadow Walker." He checked his mask to ensure it was still in place, and nodded slowly. "The Paladins inside didn't notice I wasn't meant to be there, and maybe these two won't either. Stay out of sight. I'll try and bluff my way by them."

"Very well. If you think that's best."

Titus sounded dubious, but he hung back as Rinjirou approached the stairs and pressed the button to open the secret entrance. Sure enough, two of the base's Paladins were on guard outside.

They immediately turned, guns raised. "Halt!"

Rinjirou raised his hands and took a deep breath. "Easy. I'm on your side."

The Paladin on the left looked him over suspiciously. "What are you doing out here? The base is on lockdown, didn't you hear the alarms?"

"Hard to miss 'em," he grunted. "I was on my way out to recon that factory the Senshi hit when the lockdown triggered. Took a couple of minutes for the button to re-enable. I thought I was gonna be trapped in there until this whole mess is over!"

There was a moment of silence before the second Paladin nodded. "That happened to me once, the last time one of those things got loose. I spent an hour in an elevator; I wound up using the maintenance shaft to get out!"

His companion was still a little wary. "What do they expect you to find at that factory? We scrubbed it clean."

"No idea," Rinjirou said, with a casual shrug. He caught a blur of movement in the corner of his eye - probably Titus getting clear. "I'm a scout. I just go where I'm told."

"I hear you." The two Paladins stepped back, lowering their weapons. "Well, best of luck. They might even have this all cleaned up by the time you get back."

"I'll cross my fingers _and _toes," he agreed, before bringing his fist to his chest. "For the Black." He stepped out of the tunnel and into the light.

"For the-" The first man stopped mid-sentence and gripped his weapon tight. "Hold on. You said you were trapped in the access corridor when the lockdown was triggered."

_Oh, hell, _Rinjirou thought, resisting the urge to clamp his hand over his stomach. _How the hell could I make such a rookie mistake?!_ "That's right."

The second stared down at the hole in his armour. "Then how'd that happen?" The barrel of his gun began to rise…which left Rinjirou little choice.

"Sorry about this." He willed Shadow Walker into being, knowing it wouldn't give him long. An alert mind could see through its effect, but there was still a brief delay as it caught up...and that was all he needed. He slammed his forearm into the first Paladin's temple and grabbed the second's arm, snapping it with ease. His gun fell right into Rinjirou's hands, and he drove the butt into its owners face twice for good measure. Both men hit the ground hard, unconscious. "Damn it."

"Nicely done," Titus noted, as he popped out of a nearby bush. "That certainly escalated quickly!"

"Because _you _escalated it!" he said, furious. "What the hell were you thinking, letting that thing out?! It could have killed someone!" Now that their escape was complete and the adrenaline was bleeding off, he was left seething at the cat's actions. _I _told _him I want to help them, and he does something like that?!_

"I was _thinking_ about getting out of there alive," Titus retorted, any trace of nicety gone. "Maybe it's not what _you _would have done, but I did what I had to do to clear us a path!"

His fingers clenched into fists. "Those are the people I want to help-"

"And they would happily _kill _you, Rinjirou! They _are _the Order of Black whether you like it or not. The _same _Order of Black that murdered your mother and father!"

The mention of his parents sapped any remaining anger Rinjirou had left, replacing it with almost crippling grief. It felt like he was hearing about his mother's death all over again; that same sensation of cold that chilled him to the bone.

"Regardless of their ignorance, these Paladins don't know what you know, and they don't care to listen. We needed an escape plan, and I provided one. Perhaps you can think about _that_ before you decide to judge my actions!" The fur on Titus' back bristled in an almost physical manifestation of his own anger. "Now, if you're quite finished with your simplistic black and white moral outrage, let's just get back to the factory so we can return to Tokyo. I've had more than enough of you for one day!"

"The feeling's mutual," he muttered, barely able to muster any venom at all. Despite his anger, despite his grief, he was left with one unavoidable _and _unpleasant fact; the cat was right.

* * *

"Ugh…" A weary sigh slipped from Minako's lips. "How can I not be done yet?!" She leaned back on the couch and rubbed her tired eyes, her laptop teetering precariously as it barely stayed balanced on her thighs.

"You're getting there," Artemis replied sleepily. It was hardly surprising, given he was curled up in a ball on the couch beside her. "I'm proud of you. You admitted you let yourself slip, and you've been working hard all afternoon to get caught up. Well, as soon as you got home from your audition."

"I wish my V pen still worked on homework," she muttered. "That'd get this finished in no time."

"But then you'd learn nothing."

"I know, I know." Minako reached out and began to scratch him gently behind his ear, smiling as he began to purr. "I'll finish it." It didn't take him long to start snoring, which she found adorable. Despite his occasional dry, sarcastic criticism, she knew Artemis loved her dearly, and she felt the same way. _He really is like a furry little second father to me, _she thought warmly. _Just o__ne I occasionally shut in the laundry hamper._

Her phone buzzed beside her, and she reluctantly stopped petting the cat to grab it. She was a little surprised by the caller ID. "Usagi?"

"I thought you two were fighting?" Artemis asked, stirring beside her.

"We are. At least…we were." Minako let it ring out. She was already preoccupied by their fight, and the last thing she needed was to get into it all over again on the phone.

He nudged her gently. "What if she was calling to apologise?"

"I'll speak to her tomorrow," Minako murmured, lost in thought. She wasn't entirely clueless; it was clear even to her that she could be a handful sometimes…and she _had _played a role in getting their fight started. Even her more recent arguments with Corey could be traced back to her. Sure, he was being moody and distant, but _she _sneak-moved in to his apartment! Who did that?

"Mina?" Artemis nudged her a second time. "Are you alright?"

A weary sigh was all she managed as her head fell back against the couch. "Oh, Artemis, what's wrong with me? Why do I always screw everything up?"

"There's nothing wrong with you," the cat replied, sitting up to look her in the eyes. "Where did you get a silly idea like that?"

"Something _must _be wrong with me. I'm _not _crazy, I know that…but how else do you explain all the stupid stuff I do? I constantly put my foot in my mouth, I make all sorts of unreasonable demands of the people I care about. Why? Why do I do that? Why can't I stop myself?"

Artemis appeared uncomfortable with her questions. "You just have a…an excitable personality! It's not a bad thing, you just need to work a little harder to contain your…exuberance."

"Excitable personality?" Her brow furrowed as she began typing on her laptop again. "Let's see…an excitable personality."

"Mina? What are you doing?"

"Research." The blonde clicked a second link, then a third. "Ooh…take our online personality test. In a matter of minutes, you'll know the sort of person you are."

Artemis made a rude noise. "Those things aren't worth your time, they're-"

"Shhh! I'm reading!" Minako hissed. "Let's see…I lie to make things go smoother. No, I'm not…well, I guess…yeah, I've done that. To my cutie, of all people!" A few more questions down… "I'm superior to most people."

Artemis groaned in frustration. "Minako-"

"Well, I _am _beautiful, skilled, _and _a Sailor Senshi. That's gotta count for something, right?" Her eyes continued scanning over the screen. "Cheating isn't right because it's unfair to others? Hmm…" She glanced down at him nervously. "Does using my V pen to do my homework back in the old days count as cheating?"

"I…" He just shook his head in disbelief. "Yes."

"Okay, damn. I get the feeling I'm not doing so well on this." Minako finished the test and clicked the big, blue submit button. "Huh? No, go away! I don't want to share the results on Facebook!" It was a genuinely scary moment for her as she waited for it to load. Finally… "You are a vibrant and excitable person with a passion for life and the drive to succeed at whatever you want to achieve. That doesn't sound so bad." She continued to read. "However, you may have…psychopathic tendencies? You've shown a willingness to get ahead through…dishonesty and manipulation?"

"Don't place too much faith in those results," Artemis assured her. "It was made by someone who I guarantee is _not _a qualified psychiatrist, or-"

"I'm taking the psychopath test," she declared. "It says it's based on real ones used for serial killers, so it must be accurate!"

His eyes just about doubled in size. "What?!"

"Shush!" The blonde moved through the test quickly, answering truthfully despite being tempted to lie a few times – not a good start if she thought about it! Finally… "Oh."

Artemis clambered onto her shoulder to study the screen. "What is it?"

"I scored high enough." She blinked slowly. "I…I'm a psychopath."

"Minako, don't-"

"I'm a psychopath!" she declared, strangely happy. "I finally know what's wrong with me!"

"You're _not _a psychopath!" Artemis cried, with an exasperated groan. "And why are you so happy about it, anyway? Even if you were, it's not a good thing!"

"It's _great_!" Minako cooed. "I finally know what's wrong with me!"

"I'm still not sure where you even got the idea there _is _something wrong with you!" He gestured to the screen. "Bring up the definition of a psychopath. You'll see why you can't possibly be one."

She did as she was told and began to read. "Ah-ha! Irresponsibility!"

Artemis rolled his eyes. "You're ignoring the two points above that. Shallow emotions? You're one of the most emotional people I've ever met. And uncaring? Can you honestly say you don't feel love?!"

"Oh." Minako was forced to concede his point, but she wasn't giving up _that _easily. "Well, um…there's still…uh…I've _totally_ used manipulation to get what I want! And look, lack of forward thinking. I make stupid decisions all the time!"

"And you're smart enough to say _now_ that you made them; a true psychopath wouldn't recognise that." The cat's fur rippled as he exhaled sharply. "Look, Mina…a psychopath doesn't form meaningful emotional attachments. You're in _love_! Don't you see? You _can't _be one!

"Huh." She scratched her head idly as she regrouped. "But I was sure…"

"Just relax," Artemis said soothingly. "You're _not _a psychopath, I promise you."

The blonde tapped a finger against her cheek as she thought…and abruptly stood, almost sending her laptop flying. "But I could totally have those psychopathic tendencies the first test was talking about!"

He just barely stayed on her shoulders through her exaggerated movements. "Oh, by Selene, I give up! Think whatever you want!"

A familiar burst of light signalled Corey's return, and Minako turned towards him with a beaming smile.

"Uh, hey." His eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What, uh...what's going on?"

"Hey, cutie!" she cooed, as she wrapped her arms around him. "I've got some big news to share!"

* * *

Mamoru opened his door and smiled immediately. "Usako." He hadn't seen her for days, and just the sight of her was enough set his heart aflutter. Her relative distance of late didn't seem to matter in the moment. He was just glad to see her.

"Mamoru." She met him for a hug but it felt stiff, almost awkward, and she pulled her lips away as he leant in for a kiss. _She called me Mamoru, _he realised. _Not Mamo-chan. Something _is_ wrong._

He closed the door behind her and followed her over to the couch. She stood in front it hesitantly, as if unsure whether to sit or not, and finally perched herself right on the edge, clasping her hands tightly in her lap.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "You said we needed to talk."

"We do," Usagi agreed, clearly troubled. "I needed to explain my actions over the last few days...and ask you something important."

Mamoru sat carefully on the couch beside her, his brow furrowed in concern. "What is it?"

"First, I'd like to know something." Her bright blue eyes sparkled as they caught the light. "Mamoru, do you respect me?"

"Of course I do! You know that, Usagi."

"I see." There was no smile to accompany her words. "So why do you act like you don't?"

"What do you mean?" This was getting worrying; he hadn't seen Usagi this melancholy in years.

She met his gaze without hesitation. "You still treat me like I'm fourteen years old."

_What? _"No, I-"

"You make decisions…_our _decisions…on your own. You make _my _decisions too, or at least try to. You treat me like some immature child who needs to be protected from the world, and from myself, but that's not who I am anymore, Mamoru. I'm an adult, and I'm tired of you thinking otherwise."

She was painting a rather unflattering portrayal of his approach to their relationship, one he didn't quite agree with. _I don't treat her like a child. I just want to keep her safe, and do what's best for her. _He _had _delayed his proposal...but he had a good reason. "Usagi-"

"Please, let me finish," she said, holding up a hand for emphasis. "You told me when I _was _fourteen that we'd be married as soon as I was old enough. You told my parents the same thing...but here we are six years later and nothing's changed. I did understand, at first. You were still studying to become a doctor, and I was starting my first year of university. The timing for a proposal just wasn't right. But now? You've got a steady job, and I'm doing well in my studies. Why not now, Mamoru?"

A weary sigh slipped from his lips. _This again?_ "Usagi, we talked about-"

"No!" she snapped, with a brief flare of anger. "_You _talked and expected me to listen. You _told _me how it was going to be...like I was a child. Well, I'm not, Mamoru, and I'm not willing to entrust my future to fate or destiny or whatever you want to call it. Going through the motions and doing the same thing we've been doing for six years over and over again? It's not enough anymore!"

Mamoru found her blunt assessment shaming; it was uncomfortable close to reality. _I keep trying to stall her until I figure out my own feelings…but it looks like I've run out of time._ What was he meant to do? How could he tell her the truth? How could he tell her he wasn't any more ready to rule than she was? How could he tell her that, knowing her own fears for the future? She was counting on him to be the strong one, and the truth was...he was terrified.

Usagi didn't take his silence well. "I don't know what's going on with you, Mamoru, or why you can't just be honest with me, but I'm sick of it! I tore Minako's head off this morning because I was so mad at _you_!" A sad little sigh followed. "I don't like what this relationship is doing to me. It isn't fair...and I can't keep going on like this. I can't!"

_You have to tell her. You have to be honest. _No matter how many times he told himself, though, the words just wouldn't come. He couldn't even bring himself to look at her. Everything she'd said since walking in was absolutely true...and he was ashamed. But there was no way he could tell her the real reason he'd delayed their engagement. Not with her fears over ruling. She was relying on him to be strong enough for the both of them, and he couldn't let her down. He just needed a little more time to sort out his own feelings. Then, when he was certain he was ready? _Then_ they could get married, and move forward towards Crystal Tokyo together.

"Please, Mamo-chan. Please be honest with me! Tell me what's wrong. Tell me _why _you don't want to move our relationship forward!"

At long last, he managed to speak. "I can't. It's…too complicated. It's-"

"It's just another excuse." Usagi pulled away as he reached for her; the bitterness in her voice nearly broke his heart. "No more games, Mamoru, and no more immature little schemes on my part. I can't keep doing this. You make me so angry, and I just..." Whatever she'd planned to say seemed to stick in her throat, emerging as a strangled little croak.

"Usagi, I-"

She clenched her fists and swallowed visibly. "I need a break, Mamoru. From you."

"What?" He was shocked by her words; they weren't what he'd expected at all. "Usako, please-"

"Not a permanent one," she clarified, as a tear slid down her cheek. "At least, I hope not..."

A jumble of conflicting emotions fought for control within him. Of all the possible responses he considered, anger wasn't what he'd anticipated...but it was what he got. "After what you just said about no immature games, you're issuing an ultimatum? Either I propose, or we're through?"

"Oh, Mamo-chan..." Her tears began to fall in earnest now. "I can see how it might look like that, but I promise you that's not what this is. I can't keep going back and forth with you like this. I don't like the way it makes me feel. I don't like being angry...and I _hate _that it's you doing this to me!" She rose quickly and shook her head, her eyes welling up with a second round of tears. "No, this is me doing what's right...for me."

The fire in his heart wavered quickly. It felt _and _sounded like an ultimatum to him…but Usagi had never lied to him before and it wasn't in her nature to start now. As his anger faded away, a terrible cold began seeping in from all sides. _She's breaking up with me. _It was almost...just. _Is this how she felt, when I broke up with her? _"Then…"

"Think about us. _Really _think about us. You need to decide if you actually want to be with me...or if you just feel like you have to be."

"No, Usagi!" He was afraid now, more afraid than he'd ever been. He'd sought to spare her pain, but he was now realising just how much he'd caused her by doing so. "That's not it, I love-"

She pulled away and backed towards the door. "_Think_...and call me when you're ready to start being honest. Until then…I don't want to see you." She began to sob, and he found himself longing for her familiar old crybaby wail; this was much more gut-wrenching. The door closed behind her with a gentle click...and he was alone.

A wave of numbing, cold guilt and fear washed over him as he sank back against the couch behind him. "Usako…what have I done?"

* * *

Rei stood outside the shrine's guestroom, glaring at the door. Rinjirou had left the shrine earlier, for a couple of hours – the piece of Chaos within him made it easy enough to tell when he was around – but he'd recently returned, and something was wrong. He was distraught, radiating enough sorrow and grief to drown out the sensation of evil she usually got from him. It was enough to disturb her in her own room and bring work on her current assignment to a screeching halt. That's what had brought her here; at least, that's what she told herself.

The miko had a choice to make; return to her room and try to block him out, or get in there and attempt to…_comfort _him, somehow. She wasn't sure what had even compelled her to come this far. They weren't exactly friends, were they? In fact, he'd tried to _kill _her…despite not knowing it was her at the time. The truth was she didn't know what they were besides awkward acquaintances. _So why did I decide to come over here in the first place?_

Her hand rose slowly towards the door, almost of its own accord; it seemed the choice had been made. Rei sighed quietly and knocked, bracing herself for Rinjirou's irritable response.

He didn't disappoint. "Go away."

_It's not that easy to get rid of me_, she thought determinedly, as she knocked again. _I've got an assignment to finish, and your mopey mood isn't helping!_

"I said go away!"

"Oh, screw it," she muttered, well aware the door didn't have a lock on it. It slid open immediately, and she slipped inside. The sight that greeted her wasn't what she'd expected, though.

Rinjirou sat in the far corner, his knees pulled up into his chest and his arms wrapped around them. It was a strangely vulnerable look for him, one she hadn't seen before. "Do you not understand the concept of going away?" There was little anger behind his words; it was more a plea than anything.

"I can't, because I can feel you moping from my room and it's a major distraction." The miko tried to soften her tone, feeling guilty over her automatic retort. "What is it? What's wrong?" When she received no reply, she huffed irritably and sank to her knees in the centre of the room.

"What are you doing?"

"Sitting," she said, barely containing her frustration.

"I can see that," Rinjirou grumbled. "_Why _are you sitting?"

"Because you need someone to talk to, idiot, but you're too stupid - or stubborn - to admit it! So, I'm going to wait here until you wise up."

He stared back at her impassively, but she could see the resignation seeping past his defences. "You won't leave me alone until I talk to you, will you?"

_Bingo, _she thought. "I said nothing of the sort."

A long, exasperated sigh hissed out from his lips, but it was a hollow gesture; there was no real anger behind it. "My god, you really _are _the annoying miko."

"Careful," she growled. _I hate that name, somehow!_

Rinjirou lifted his head at last, letting it thump against the wall behind him. "I've been investigating the people I used to work for. The Order of Black. The ones who…who hurt you."

"I remember."

"They killed my parents," he murmured. "My mother, I knew...your grandfather told me...but I never knew the truth. She refused to become one of those Hunters...and they killed her for it. Then, my father...for looking into the circumstances of her death."

His blunt response caught Rei off-guard; she felt her heart sink to the bottom of her stomach. _And I stormed in here all snappy and irritable…like an idiot. _"I…Rinjirou, I'm so sorry-"

"I hated my father for a long time," he said, continuing like she hadn't spoken at all. "He withdrew after her death, and he never really came back. I thought he was selfish, losing himself in his own grief but...it turns out he was investigating her death, looking for the truth." His expression darkened. "And they murdered an innocent man to keep their damned secrets."

"I'm sure he knew you still cared about him," she said, well aware how hollow her words sounded. _I don't know him well enough to do this. Should I get Grandpa?_

"I hope so." A tinge of bitterness crept into his voice. "I still remember the day I joined the Order, as clear as yesterday. I thought I'd finally found a new family to replace the one I lost…but it was all a lie. The Order of Black took everything from me. They destroyed my life."

Rei was at a complete loss as to what to say or do. He looked so dejected, so vulnerable; pain rolled off him in waves. She hesitated awkwardly, unsure if she should proceed, then dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around him gently.

He stiffened at her touch. "What are you-"

"Don't make a big deal about it," she said softly. "You just looked like you could use it. That's all." It didn't take long for her to grow uncomfortable with their proximity - she could really feel the presence of Chaos up close - and she pulled back quickly, unsure why she'd even hugged him in the first place. _First Minako, now Rinjirou. What's wrong with me?_

Rinjirou continued to stare at the far wall, his expression unreadable. "I was wrong about the Order, Rei. Even after they turned on me, I kept telling myself that there were still good people left, that it was just the leadership that was wrong, but..." His voice broke for a moment, another thing she'd never seen from him before. "Perhaps there is still some good left in the Order, somewhere…but I see it now. It's fundamentally broken. The Order I knew and loved doesn't really exist, and probably never did. They took my family away from me...and pretended to be another. I feel so dirty. So used! How many others have they hurt over the years? How many other families have they torn apart? How many other Paladins have been killed to keep their secrets?"

A familiar anger began to seep into the air around him, and his aura took on a distinctly dark hue. _The Chaos Sliver, _she realised. _It's firing up again and overriding his grief._

"They claim the Sailor Senshi are the enemy, but I've never seen _them _murder an innocent man. No, they showed up to protect you, an innocent…from me." He seemed especially troubled by that realisation. "Perhaps they _are_ a threat, but the Order of Black is just as great a threat, if not more. Elder Haim, the Council; they _must _be exposed as the liars and murderers they are!"

She swallowed nervously as a sudden wave of nausea struck. _Definitely angry. But I can't say I blame him right now._

At long last, he seemed to calm down. "I'm sorry. This isn't your problem-"

"No, it's not," Rei agreed, "But I figured you could use someone to talk to…and I was right." She managed a smile despite her upset stomach. "You're welcome, by the way."

Rinjirou flashed her a weary smile of his own. "It's funny, you know, but you're the closest thing I have to a friend right now. You're still here, trying to help me after all the pain I caused you and your grandfather..."

"Hey, I've caused you some pain too," she retorted. "I hit you with that ward _and _got you shot! I'll be damned if I let you take all the blame!"

"You were attacked in your own home because of me! They beat your grandfather. They beat you! If anyone's been a-" He burst into sudden laughter, in a rather strange turn of events. "Are we seriously fighting over who's been more of an inconvenience?"

"Oh, gods!" The miko stifled a snicker of her own, resulting in a rather undignified snort. "You're right! What's wrong us us?"

"I don't know, but we both seem to be as bad as each other." A broader smile worked its way onto his lips, as he let his head loll back against the wall. "Thank you, Rei, for staying to talk with a stubborn idiot. You were right, I did need it."

She rose to her feet and nodded gently. "I'm a shrine maiden. Doling out guidance is all part of the job." Her tongue slid across her suddenly dry lips to wet them. "But you're welcome. Goodnight, Rinjirou."

He bowed his head slightly. "Goodnight, Rei."

She stepped out into the cool evening air, bringing her arms up around herself as a chill ran down her spine. It was strange, but it felt like they'd just had the most meaningful conversation of their short association. Despite initial appearances, he wasn't quite the same guy she'd thought he was.

* * *

AN: Well, that one took a lot longer to finish that I'd expected. Still, a little action, some drama and angst for Usagi and Mamoru, some friendship building for Rei and Rinjirou, and even a bit of old-school Minako silliness; I managed to get what I wanted into this chapter. All of Rei and Rinjirou's talks seem to involve some sort of argument, but it just seems to happen, even during the more meaningful ones. Maybe there is something there between them; they remind me of two little kids on a playground, using insults and hits to mask their like for each other.

Corey was meant to have a larger appearance in this one, but he's just not got a lot going on right now and any talk with Minako wouldn't balance the way I wanted it to, so he was cut. At the end of the day, this isn't really his story and he's been relegated to supporting cast like some of the others. I've got a few ideas in mind for him moving forward, though (thanks metalgear!) so he may reappear in a larger capacity later on.

Megumi's missed out on two chapters now, too, but in truth she's sort of treading water while she waits for Rinjirou to catch up with her arc. I've got something in mind for the next chapter to keep her interesting while she waits for her moment to shine.

Aside from that, I've got Ami's permanent return to handle. That should pop up next chapter as well, I think, and I hope you enjoy it. Thanks as always for reading Order of Black. Feel free to leave a review or shoot me a PM with any feedback - you know I love hearing from you guys. Until next time!

Lisseas


	15. Mercury's Gambit

**Sailor Moon - The Order of Black**

**Chapter Fifteen: Mercury's Gambit**

**Originally published 10/07/2015**

* * *

_Operating budgets, health and safety audits...by Selene, the Order of Black isn't an evil organisation at all. It's a bureaucratic nightmare! _Titus lifted his gaze from the screen before him and sighed with weary resignation, resting his eyes a moment as he surveyed the command centre with pride. _While my resolution to 'eat fish and take naps' only lasted a week, I think the last six months were quite productive._

With little by way of official business to occupy his time, he wound up tinkering with the equipment in the command centre. An upgrade to the computers resulted in a performance increase of 2.73%. A link to the satellite networks of several intelligence agencies gave them the ability to view photos and data from around the world as needed. But his proudest achievement by far had to be his repair of the teleportation pad.

Enabling it for cross-planet transport was impossible. Without the Eternity Main System to provide it with telemetry, there was just as much chance of disintegrating its passengers as transporting them. What he _had _been able to do, however, was reactivate it and tie it into the Senshi's communications network. Now, the girls could teleport straight in from about thirty meters out, their communicators acting as the command node. With their new method of entry in-place, Titus had arranged – via computer – a layer of concrete to be poured in over the top, effectively hiding the facility away from the labourers rebuilding the Crown Arcade above. The Sailor Senshi finally had a secure base of operations, along with a far more suitable place to hold official meetings.

"The Order of Black certainly loves its paperwork," Artemis grumbled. "So far I've drawn nothing but training reports!"

Titus allowed himself a quiet chuckle. "Be thankful for that, too. In my days as Serenity's Shadow, it was rare to find _any_ physical records, let alone this level of detail. My investigation of Beryl relied mostly on eavesdropping and hearsay due to Earth's ..._uncivilised_ technological state at the time. The modern age more than makes up for it, though. Backups and other redundancies such as cloud storage mean everything is out there, just waiting to be found. As long as you're willing to spend the time looking for it."

"You get way too excited about this stuff," Minako said, glancing up from her own screen.

"What can I say? I love my work."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Right."

Titus expected Luna and Artemis - after all, research was their primary role on the team these days – but when Minako showed up with them he'd been quite surprised. To the blonde's credit, though, she'd offered to help and she was doing just that, having already identified several points of interest among her own selection of files.

"Not that we're complaining," Luna said, turning her attention to the blonde, "But why did you offer to help us sort through all of this in the first place? It's not...well, it's not really your usual style."

"Oh, you know," Minako replied, with a shrug. "I couldn't just sit on my hands anymore."

Titus watched as Artemis opened his mouth, presumably to correct her...only to close it again a second later. _She got one right for a change._

"What else am I supposed to do? Without a target to stomp on, this is as about as useful as I can be. Until they send more of those Hunter guys after us, anyway."

_Yet again, I can't fault Minako's logic, _Titus thought. _I'm not sure I like this recent trend._

Luna seemed to agree. "How very..._focused_ of you."

Artemis sighed. "Here we go."

The effervescent girl sprang back to life. "Well, I learned last night that I probably have psychopathic tendencies, and I've decided to try really hard not to let them impact my life negatively."

Luna's eyes bulged to twice their normal size. "Psychopathic tendencies?!" She shot Artemis a dirty look. "What kind of nonsense have you been filling the poor girl's head with now?"

"Me?!" he sputtered. "I didn't do anything!"

"Psychopathic tendencies?" Titus was unable to contain his laughter; it was the most ludicrous thing he'd heard in a long time.

"You _would _think it's funny," Minako said, with a pout.

"No, no," he assured her, still chuckling, "I'm not laughing at the perceived diagnosis, I'm laughing at how ready you are to believe it!" All he got in reply was a confused stare; clearly he needed to elaborate further. "Listen, we're hardly the best of friends, which I admit I _may _have had a hand in-"

"You messed with my head, _and_ stole my memories of the Silver Millennium!" she snapped. "On top of that, you...well, you're kind of a douche."

Artemis hung his head dejectedly. "Yet another wonderful phrase you've learned from Corey."

"Douche or not," Titus continued patiently, "Take it from me, Minako, you're not a psychopath. Nor are you suffering from psychopathic tendencies."

"I wish I'd said that," the white cat muttered. "Oh, wait. I did, just last night!"

"But I checked the symptoms," Minako argued, as she raised her fingers and began counting. "I have almost no impulse control, I'm rude without meaning to be, I want instant gratification and I'm easily bored-"

_All easily countered arguments, _he thought smugly. "Neither does Usagi, Rei's far ruder than you, we live in an age of instant gratification, and attention spans on the whole are decreasing."

"But-"

"Minako, a psychopath is almost entirely incapable of forming emotional bonds with other people." Titus allowed himself a derisive little snort for emphasis. "I mean, _I'm _more of a psychopath than you'll ever be!"

Her face fell. "That can't be right. There has to be some kind of explanation for my...my..."

"Your stranger behaviour? Of course. You certainly have your quirks…but so do most humans. Perhaps you _do _have some underlying personality disorder of sorts, but I wouldn't worry about it. It certainly hasn't proved an impediment to achieving your goals so far, has it?"

Minako stared back at him warily. "I see..."

"As someone who wouldn't hesitate to tell you if I thought you _were _nuts, take it from me. You're a perfectly normal nineteen-year-old woman." He paused, then... "For the most part."

Her right eyebrow rose sharply...along with her voice. "For the most part?"

"You just got through telling us you're a psychopath," he retorted. "You can't expect me to just ignore that, can you?!"

The blonde opened her mouth to snap back, in their usual routine...but smiled instead. "Thank you, Titus. That actually makes me feel a whole lot better."

He shuffled uncomfortably at her gratitude. "You're welcome." _I must be slipping_. _Minako and I don't get along._

"Wow," Luna observed, nudging him playfully. "How uncharacteristically nice of you, Titus."

"Yeah," Artemis agreed, swatting his tail from behind. "You big softie, you!"

"I can be nice!" he protested, as the fur on his back rippled irritably. "Sometimes…"

A brief flash of light from the teleportation pad signaled the arrival of one of the Senshi. Much to his consternation, however, it was Ami…and she was holding a stack of printouts.

"You!" she yelled, pointing right at him. "I want a word with you!"

Luna flashed right back to irritated. "What have you done now?"

"I'm sure I can't possibly imagine." It was a lie, of course, and not a very good one at that. _Perhaps I've miscalculated this time…_

Ami stomped towards him, holding up the printouts. "You did this, didn't you?!"

Perhaps he could bluff his way through. "Whatever do you mean?"

"I just received an email from my program's coordinator, telling me to take as much time as I need to - and I quote - look after my sick _brother_!" Ami's eyes flashed in an uncharacteristically dangerous manner. "Care to explain?"

_Yes, _he decided, his ears flattening unwittingly, _I've definitely miscalculated!_

"But you don't have a brother…" Minako said, as she pressed her fingertips together nervously. "...Do you?"

"No, I don't," Ami agreed, "Which made this email all the more confusing. Then, I started digging and found a birth certificate, medical records, school enrolments, exam results...a complete fictional life for this _brother _that doesn't exist. So, I started thinking. Who has the knowledge, skill _and_ capability to craft such a perfect lie?"

Titus' ears pricked up unwittingly at the compliment, leading to a smug snort from Luna. _Damn my ego! _"You automatically assume _I _was the one who-"

"Oh, it was totally you," Minako scoffed. "I recognise that smug tone of yours!"

"Definitely," Artemis agreed.

"You're such an idiot," Luna muttered. "Who else would it be?"

Ami stopped before him and waited. "Well? What do you have to say for yourself, Titus?"

He took a deep breath, considered his options...and shrugged. "I assumed with the current situation as it is that you'd want to stay in Tokyo. Perhaps I overstepped my bounds-" He was cut off as she swatted him on the nose with the rolled up papers. "Alright, so I definitely overstepped my bounds! My usual efficiency has proved a detriment in this particular instance."

Ami swatted his nose a second time. "You did _not _just give yourself a compliment as you admitted fault!"

"Stop hitting me!"

"Yes, Titus, you should have consulted me! Together, we could have come up with a solution that didn't involve a fictional brother and several other outright _lies _to my coordinator." She shook her head in disbelief. "How did you even do all this?"

He performed one of his famous cat-shrugs. "Computers."

The papers hit his nose a third time. "Don't treat me like Minako!"

"Hey!" the blonde called, with an indignant huff. "I'm not _that _stupid."

Ami blushed immediately. "Sorry. I know you're not stupid, I'm just-"

"Don't worry about it. Titus can have that effect on you…even if his irritating personality is just masking a tiny little cat heart of gold!"

He groaned irritably. "I say one nice thing to you and our relationship is ruined?!"

"You consider this ruined?!" Minako demanded. "What, you _want _us snapping at each other all the time?!"

"It worked!" Titus argued. "Now, I don't know what to expect from you!"

"Fine," she grumbled, folding her arms across her chest. "You stupid...idiot!"

Strangely, her pathetic insult actually made him feel better. Minako wasn't really so bad, but they had a dynamic that worked...and he didn't like change. It was nice to have friends though, despite the constant nose swats. He couldn't deny that.

* * *

"Presenting Paladin Smythe, Exalted Knight of the Undying Sun."

Endymion stood beside his father's throne, watching as the knight approached. He wore the typical plate armour of his order, the golden tint that lent them their nickname sparkling as it caught the light. He carried his helmet under his arm, removed in accordance with court etiquette. To wear a helmet before the king was a grave insult, and perhaps even sign of ill intent.

His father motioned the knight forward, smiling approvingly as he took a knee. "Arise, Sir Smythe. It has been far too long since one of your order graced our court with their presence."

"These are dark times, Your Majesty, and I fear our work keeps us far from the trappings of Elysion."

Endymion suppressed a tight smile. Smythe's tone was just deferential enough to avoid disrespect. It had been a little over two years since his last encounter with a Golden Paladin, and it appeared their opinion of his father hadn't improved much in that time.

"A pity." His father spread his hands apart in a gesture of magnanimousness. "What brings you before us today, then?"

"I bring word from the borderlands. We have countless reports of monstrous creatures roaming the countryside, burning farms and villages alike. Your people cry out for aid, Your Majesty."

"This is your plea?" The king sounded almost bored. "Are the Exalted Knights of the Undying Sun not capable of handling a few wandering beasts?"

"The beasts are but a symptom here," Smythe said flatly, "Not the cause. There are whispers of a witch named Beryl. She gathers power quietly in the shadows as her creations harvest energy in her stead. We-"

"Yes, yes, we have heard of this woman _and_ her simple parlour tricks."

Endymion couldn't hide his frown. This was a Golden Paladin; his word carried weight. _How can my father just ignore him like this?_

"Our spies tell us she is little more than a charlatan, preying on the superstitious and weak-minded."

The Paladin seemed unimpressed. "With respect, Your Majesty, testimony from my brother knights confirms the tales. One saw her turn a man inside out with nought but a flick of her wrist. Such sights are beyond any mere trick of the eye!" His eyes flashed defiantly as he stepped closer to the throne. "I beseech you. Send out your army. Take back your lands. My order is scattered across the kingdom; we need time to regroup. Time this Beryl will use to further increase her power, and her reach. She must be removed now, Your Majesty, before she is too great a threat for even your armies to crush."

_An impassioned plea indeed, _Endymion noted. _One my father will ignore as he has before. _

"We must have proof of this woman's crimes," the old man said, proving him correct. "I'll not raise our armies on scattered whispers from frightened peasants."

"Is the word of a Knight of the Undying Sun not enough?" Smythe's tone bordered on insolence now.

"No," the king said, equally blunt. "Elysion's walls are strong. If this Beryl should come…we will outlast her."

"And what of the people _outside _its walls?"

"We shall entrust their protection to your order, Sir Smythe." His eyes narrowed coldly. "After all, you should prove more than capable of defeating a single woman…should you not?"

Mamoru hated his father at that moment. He saw him for what he truly was; a weak, self-absorbed coward who was crippled by greed and the fear of losing even one iota of his power. To willingly sacrifice your own people to preserve yourself was despicable…and he was ashamed to be his son.

He turned to the tall, brown-haired man beside him and gestured to Smythe. "Nephrite, please arrange a meeting with Paladin Smythe before he departs Elysion. I would very much like to hear more from him on this matter. And consult the stars; let's see what they have to say of this witch Beryl."

His friend smiled faintly as he bowed. "At once, Your Highness."

_Wait…Nephrite isn't my friend. He's my enemy. At least, he _was _my enemy. _His eyes narrowed as his confusion only grew. "No. This isn't right. You're dead…"

Nephrite faded away along with the whole throne room, disappearing into nothingness before his very eyes. A flare of intense light blinded him for a moment, slowly resolving into the outline of a man, shrouded in flame. It raised a hand towards him, and a booming voice erupted, seemingly within his mind _and _around him at the same time.

"You must learn more, Endymion. You must _become _more!"

* * *

Mamoru awoke with a start, drenched in sweat. _Another dream, _he realised, running a hand wearily over his face. He turned instinctively to his left to find Usagi…and fell off the couch. Of course Usagi wasn't here. The events of the night before flashed through his mind, bringing with them a terrible sense of loss.

_She needs a break, _he thought, recalling her tears. _She said it isn't permanent, but she needed me to think about our relationship…and make a decision. _It wasn't an ultimatum, at least not in her eyes...but it was hard to see it as anything else. Marry her or lose her. Simple.

In trying to spare Usagi pain he'd only caused her more, and that hurt him more than the thought of losing her. It wasn't the first time he'd hurt her, either; he'd broken up with _her _once before after his future self sent back nightmares urging him to do so. But just like now, it had only caused her more pain in the end.

A large part of his reluctance stemmed from his fears about the kind of ruler he would become. The kind of _man _he would become. _Endymion seemed cold in so many ways, _he thought bitterly. _Just like my father. Is that what becoming a ruler does to you? I'm not so sure I _want _to rule Crystal Tokyo if that's the price I have to pay. How can I be there for Usagi, to help her through _her _fears when I can't even master my own?_

"Perhaps Usagi would be better off without me," he murmured, as he finally rose to his feet. "But if we _don't _get married, what happens to Chibiusa?" There were so many questions to be asked if they didn't proceed as the future dictated they must. Mamoru buried his head in his hands and sighed in sheer frustration. There were just too many variables to consider as he made his decision.

He needed someone to talk to, but who? He couldn't go to any of the Senshi. They were polite, even friendly with one another…but they weren't friends. Not really. The age gap between them and their differing interests left them far apart, and without Usagi to bring them together they would probably never interact. _And their first allegiance is to her, _he decided. _I can't trust them not to repeat what I say as soon as we're finished._

That left him with just one choice. Someone who might actually understand his dilemma, his crisis of self…because he'd gone through one of his own just six months earlier. Mamoru picked up his phone and made the call. "Corey, it's Mamoru. I, uh…I was hoping we could talk."

* * *

Megumi sat in the cafeteria, her tray untouched before her. She was far too distracted to eat, largely oblivious to the raucous din around her. Her whole world had been turned upside down, beginning with the revelation that her father was alive. _Alive, _she thought, _and in command of what he called the Watchful Eye. _From his explanation, it was best described as a cadre of fanatical Paladins responsible for enforcing the Order's will.

Not only that, but the Chaos Slivers that granted Paladins their power came with several unpleasant side effects, mindless rage chief among them. In her father's words, it fell to the Watchful Eye to 'do what must be done' and 'silence' them – a more polite word for kill – before they could harm any of their comrades or expose the Order to the world. Most troubling of all, though, was his proposal; he wanted her to join them.

Megumi was horrified at first, but with more and more thought she found herself beginning to see a justification for their existence. The Order of Black had to continue; she believed that more now than she had when she first joined. They alone were capable of checking the Moon Princess's power, and that of her Sailor Senshi. Someday, she would attempt to reform her mother's kingdom, and war would begin in earnest. Without the Order to defend it, Earth was already lost.

It was an extreme view, but one she couldn't fault. Not entirely. Like it or not, the Order was in need of soldiers. How many would volunteer to serve if they knew it meant eventual madness and death? Megumi didn't know the answer, but how could the Order take that kind of risk with so much at stake?

"Megumi!" Harry Wilson's boisterous Lancashire accent tore right through her thoughts. "How are you feeling? Any better?"

She managed a tired nod and a smile. "I'm coping. Thanks for covering me the other day." The huge English Paladin was a member of her squad, and as close to a friend as anyone in the Order...with the exception of Rin. _And he's dead_, she thought bitterly.

"No problem. We all have to look out for each other, right?"

_We do, don't we_, she agreed silently. "Right you are."

He eyed her tray hungrily, and her dessert in particular. "Not eating today?"

She could see where this was going. "I'm not really hungry, no."

"Mind if I nick your cupcake?" he asked, with a cheeky grin. "They were all out when I got here."

"Sure, Harry," Megumi said, with a quiet laugh. "Help yourself."

"Cheers. See you at afternoon muster." He wandered off, half her cupcake already in his mouth.

_Could I really do it, _she asked herself. _If he was about the expose the Order, and I was given the order to kill him...could I do it? _Her father had raised her to respect honour and duty above everything else – the ancient samurai code – but could she really kill someone like Harry in cold blood? Her first and only true allegiance was to the Order, and by extension Earth itself. If his death became necessary to ensure the Order could continue its mission, then... "Perhaps I could…"

* * *

Ami wandered down the street in silence, trying to decide what to do with herself. She was still mad at Titus if she was honest. He had definitely crossed the line, but she had to admit a grudging admiration for his work at the same time. If she didn't know any better, even she'd believe she had a sick little brother…and he was right; she _did _want to remain in Tokyo. It _was_ frustrating having to take a break from the German program, placing her dreams on hold again, but she wasn't bitter about it. At least not towards her friends, or even Titus…but it would be a lie to say it didn't hurt a little.

Her sudden change in plans also left her with little to do. Her mother didn't know she was back yet – that was going to require some thought to explain – and Ryo had work, thinking she'd be back in Germany by now. She _was _close to the shrine, though, and that reminded her of a certain chess playing Paladin.

_A match would be just the thing to take my mind off it all, _she thought, _and it will give me a chance to get to know Rinjirou better. After all, chess reveals a lot about a person. Whether they're cautious or bold, a tactician or a gambler…it's all information we can use. _The more she thought about it, the better she felt. _I've been away for too long. The least I can do is provide analysis, like always._

Ami reached Sendai Hill in no time at all and climbed its familiar steps up to the Hikawa Shrine. A cursory glance around the courtyard hinted that no-one was there; perhaps Rei was in her room. She knocked twice, but got nothing but silence in reply; the miko wasn't here.

"Ami?"

She flinched as she span around, embarrassed by her startled response. A familiar dark-haired man in shrine robes studied her curiously. "You remember me. How are you, Rinjirou?"

"I'm…alright." His answer was hesitant, as if he weren't sure. "Rei's not here, I'm afraid. University, I think."

Ami kicked herself mentally. _Of course she is. _"Right. I keep forgetting." She stared out at Tokyo over the treeline, taking in its sights. "I haven't been around very much over the last few months."

"Germany, right? You're going to be a doctor."

"Someday." _I hope. _"I'm taking a little time off." She was uncertain exactly how much she should tell him, finally settling on Titus' lie. Strangely, it made her feel bad. "Family emergency."

"Oh." Rinjirou actually mustered a sympathetic smile. "I hope everything's okay."

"It will be, I'm sure," she murmured, as she mulled over her earlier plan. "Say...since Rei's not here, and I have a rare free day, would you be interested in that chess match I suggested last time?"

"Uh, sure. I'm all finished with my duties for the time being." He still sounded like a soldier, the way he said 'duties'. "You wanted to play now?"

"If that works for you," she said, with a friendly smile. _If I can come to understand the way he thinks, it could be a major benefit in the event of future conflict between us. That's what I do, after all; data analysis and tactical thinking. _Ami wasn't the strongest Senshi, and she'd long made her peace with that. _I'm the best at what I do though, _she decided, _and I'm going to help any way I can._

They were seated on the steps of the main hall in minutes, about to get underway. That was one of the beauties of chess; setting up the board took almost no time at all. Rinjirou's second move was a gambit, one not many players traditionally used. _A surprisingly bold move so early in the match, but a trick I've seen before._

She countered accordingly and sat back, waiting for his response. "How long do you think you'll stay on at the shrine?"

His calculating blue eyes studied her closely as he made his next move. "I haven't really decided. It'll depend on…I mean, Hino-sama still has so much left to teach me, you know?"

It was a lie, but one she'd expected. Rei's grandfather had likely told him to lie to anyone who asked, and she wasn't exactly being honest herself. "I understand. It's beautiful here, isn't it?"

"There's a certain peace to this place," he said wistfully, moving his knight in another surprising use of tactics. "I can think here. There's no noise or distractions. Not like the city."

"Absolutely." He was thoughtful. That meant he was at peace with his nature as a killer, or Grandpa was right and he wasn't one at all. Ami responded with a gambit of her own to counter his first…and he saw right through it, collecting her bishop as a trophy. "Well spotted. Have you played for long?"

She noticed him stiffen; it was slight, but enough for her to see. "My father used to play me when I was younger. He said it was good for the mind." His expression was unreadable, almost blank – this was someone quite accomplished at hiding his emotions. "That all stopped after my mother passed, but I continued playing whenever I could. It's…it _was _one of the only interests we shared."

Ami settled on leaving that particular topic alone. She understood absentee fathers all too well with her own situation growing up, and she was barely comfortable sharing her feelings with her friends, let alone someone she hardly knew. _Rinjirou doesn't come across as a killer, though. That means-_

He rose to his feet cautiously, a determined glare focused behind her. "Ami, you need to get out of here. Now."

She glanced over her shoulder and felt her blood turn to ice in her veins. Two tall figures stood in the centre of the courtyard, wearing black, hooded robes and odd, pointed masks over their faces. _These must be the Hunters the others were talking about. _

"Did you think we wouldn't come for you after the Sanctuary, traitor?" The Hunter was a woman, her voice cold with just a hint of rage beneath it. "You've cemented your betrayal now, working with the Moon Princess and her servants."

"What's going on?" Ami asked, playing dumb. "Who are these people?"

"That's not important," Rinjirou said quickly, moving to stand between them. "They're here for me, not you. You're innocent…and you need to run. I'll make sure they don't follow."

_I can't help as Ami, but as Sailor Mercury… _"I'll get help, call the police-"

"They can't help," he assured her. "Now, run!"

She leapt to her feet and dashed into the trees, as if circling around to the bottom of the hill and the road. Not that she went very far, of course, instead ducking into the bushes to wait for her moment.

"We'll find her," the woman called, in what was clearly a taunt. "No witnesses, remember?"

"You won't hurt her," Rinjirou replied, oddly calm. "You won't hurt _anyone _ever again." Ami watched as he pulled two daggers from his robe. "I've been expecting you, Hunter, and I won't lose again."

"Excellent." The second Hunter was male, from his voice. "Perhaps you'll die with some dignity after all." He drew a long sword from beneath his robe and stepped forward. "For the Black!"

Rinjirou parried with his own blades, sparks hitting the stone as the steel clashed together. The taller man lunged at him again, driving the former Paladin back.

The woman raised a gauntlet-clad hand; it was surrounded with dark energy. "Crippling Veil!"

Her intended target was able to duck under her blast; Rinjirou dashed forward, right at her comrade, and fell back in a baseball slide that took the Hunter's legs out from under him. As the masked man crashed to the ground, Rinjirou thrust down with one of his daggers and stabbed the blade into his back. It seemed he had a propensity for unorthodox tactics in hand-to-hand combat as well.

The woman drew her own sword and drove at him, swinging down with force. He deflected her blow but lost hold of his remaining dagger in the process. Rinjirou needed help, and Ami was going to provide it whether he wanted it or not. She reached back for her power stick and held it high.

"Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!"

The familiar power of Sailor Mercury coursed through her body as her clothing melted away, replaced with her Senshi fuku and skirt. Her arms came up across her chest as she focused her power and fired off her first attack. "Sabao…Spray!"

A thick mist rolled across the courtyard, engulfing Rinjirou and Hunters alike. Opponents always saw it as a useless 'attack', failing to grasp its true purpose as a diversionary tactic. _I only need to buy Rinjirou enough time to recover, _she thought, as she dropped her visor over her eyes; it allowed her to see everything with perfect clarity.

"What is this trickery?" the female Hunter snarled, stalking Rinjirou through the fog. "Another Senshi ally, traitor?"

Mercury dropped to the stone beside him…and was dismayed to find his remaining dagger pointed in her direction.

His tone was terse. "What do you want?"

"I'm here to help you," she retorted, "Whether you like it or not!" A shadow appeared in the fog; the male Hunter. She leapt back, avoiding his blade as he swung in her direction, and danced around him to land a kick to the back of his head.

"I don't want your help!" Rinjirou snapped, as he exchanged blows with the masked woman again. "I want nothing to do with you, or your Princess!"

"Crippling Veil!"

Mercury's argument was cut off as an intense pain erupted from her eyes, her vision going dark with it. It was a sharp, burning pain, worse than almost anything she'd felt in her life. _It's a blinding agent of some sort, _she thought frantically, _but how did she get it into my eyes from such a distance?!_

Something struck the back of her leg and her back hit something hard – the ground.

"I get to kill a Sailor Senshi _and _a traitor. This day just keeps getting better." The female Hunter was standing over her, or at least it sounded like she was.

Mercury scrabbled backwards – at least, she _thought _it was away from her opponent – but flinched anyway at the clang of steel on steel.

"You defend her?!" the Hunter snapped, incredulous.

"Honour demands a life for a life!" Rinjirou called, as another metallic crash echoed throughout the courtyard. "Besides, I hate you a whole lot more than I hate her right now!"

The downed Sailor Senshi was able to pull herself to her feet, albeit unsteadily. _He defended me, _she realised, as several more clangs rang out around her. Her sight began to return as the pain subsided, slowly but surely. _Whatever she used on me, its effects are short-lived but potent. Crippling Veil indeed!_

The former Paladin was locked in a furious battle with the female Hunter, and seemed to be focused on avoiding her strikes rather than deflecting them. The fog was beginning to dissipate, leaving them exposed…and the second Hunter was on the move again.

_Time to step things up, _Mercury decided. _I've never attacked another human before, so I'd better be careful. _"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

He raised his forearm, a strange swirling mass of black energy spreading out from it to catch the ball of ice and _absorb _it effortlessly. Her visor detected several familiar readings. _Negative energy. Chaos. That fits with what we know about these Paladins so far._

"A good effort, Senshi, but we do not fall to your kind so easily."

_His arrogance is just another weakness to be exploited, _Mercury realised. _Perhaps another gambit? _"Sabao Spray…Freezing!" She focused the blast on his feet instead, encasing them in a thick layer of ice that froze him in place.

The Hunter didn't even so much as struggle; he just stared at her from beneath his mask. "You made but one mistake."

His quiet confidence was unnerving. "And that is?"

"You assume I have no ranged capabilities." He raised his hand, negative energy crackling around it. "Shadow Barrage!"

Several ebony bolts erupted forth, right at Mercury. She avoided them as best she could, wincing in pain as one grazed her ribs. Rinjirou was struck in the shoulder and spun to the ground.

Rather than press their advantage, however, the apparent leader signalled towards the trees. "Pull back, Inquisitor. We have failed."

The woman began her withdrawal, clearly reluctant. "You won't escape us next time, traitor. We _will _end you the next time we meet!"

A bloody but defiant Rinjirou glared back at her. "I was just about to tell you the same thing."

The Hunters vanished from sight, but Mercury had no difficulty tracking them with her visor as they moved through the trees. Eventually, they left visual range; confident they were really gone, she let out a weary sigh and turned towards her companion.

He was clearly wary of her presence. "I could have taken them."

"It didn't look that way from where I was standing," she countered, irritation easy to muster at that moment. _The Order's conditioning must run pretty deep. Even with everything Titus said he learned at that Sanctuary facility, he's still distrustful of us. _"Thanks for the save, by the way. That Crippling Veil ability she has was...unpleasant."

"You _may _have saved my life when you intervened." He was clearly reluctant to admit it. "Honour demanded I do the same...but we're even now."

_Was it simply honour, _she wondered, _or is he just putting on a gruff face? _"Yes, I suppose we are. Must we be enemies, though?"

"You're a threat to this world, whether you see it or not," Rinjirou replied, with no hesitation. "The Moon Kingdom of old was a corrupt, hypocritical mockery of justice. They claimed to guide Earth, to watch over and protect it…but it was all a lie. Where were they when Beryl showed up? Where were they when famine struck?" He shook his head. "No, the moon did nothing for Earth but hold it back, and your Princess will _not _reform that same, tired institution on _our _world."

Mercury had nothing to say to that; it was clear he wouldn't be swayed by simple conversation. "Say what you will about the Moon Kingdom, or even my Princess…but we aren't the ones killing people. Innocent people…like the girl you were with earlier." It was a test; what would his response be here, away from Ami's eyes?

His eyes snapped wide open as he looked around. "Ami! Is she-"

"She's fine. They were far too focused on you to threaten her." It seemed he really did care, if not for her specifically then at least for innocent life. That was comforting, and meant there was hope for him yet.

"Good." Rinjirou seemed to deflate, losing his edge. "I don't want anyone else hurt because of me."

"I'm glad to hear that." She took a slow step backward; it was time to end this conversation. "I don't claim to know what the future holds, Paladin, but the Sailor Senshi stand for Earth as you do. That means we're on the same side…whether you're willing to admit it or not." She leapt back into the treeline and down the hill, prepared to loop back as her civilian self. _I can only hope that sinks in, Rinjirou, because your actions today weren't that of an enemy. You're a decent man…and I hope you can come to see that we're not the threat you think we are._

* * *

AN: I don't really have an awful lot to say about this chapter. Obviously the focus was on Ami and Rinjirou (then Mercury and Rinjirou) - I wanted to show her more analytical side at work trying to decipher his personality and determine his threat level. Then, admittedly, it felt like it was time for a little action and we knew those two Hunters were still lurking around...so I brought them back for a visit.

The opening scene was really just intended as a bit of light-hearted fluff, but it DID bring Ami back to Tokyo, at least for a while. It's sad that her dreams are on hold again but hey, she's a Sailor Senshi; when duty calls, you have to answer. Titus and Minako's relationship has been a weird one to watch unfold, too; it's largely antagonistic, but in a teasing, almost friendly way and their interactions in this chapter sort of proved that. He CAN be nice, when he's not being an arrogant douchebag, lol...but that's what makes him so much fun to write!

Thanks as always for your reviews and thoughts, and for any recent favourites - they're greatly appreciated. Until next time, everyone.

Lisseas


	16. On The Side Part One

**Sailor Moon - The Order of Black**

**Chapter Sixteen: On The Side Part One**

**Originally published 17/07/2015**

* * *

Ami stood outside Rei's campus, waiting for her to emerge. She'd had quite an eventful morning; an introductory chess match with Rinjirou followed with an attack by the so-called 'Hunters' of the Order of Black. After her appearance as Sailor Mercury, she'd circled back around to the shrine again in civilian garb, passed off the bump on her head as a 'fall down the hill', and excused herself to deal with her 'nerves'. Rinjirou offered to take her to a hospital, but she declined with a smile, diagnosing her own injuries as 'minor'. His offer was a good sign in the short term, but ultimately meaningless. After all, if he'd known she was really Sailor Mercury, would he have been as concerned? _There's a great deal of Order programming at work in his head,_ she thought, _and he certainly holds a low opinion of Usagi and the rest of us._

"Ami?"

She waved briefly as Rei approached. "Hi, Rei."

"I'm happy to see you," the raven-haired girl said, clearly wary, "But what's going on? Is something wrong?"

Ami fell into step beside her as they began their walk back to the shrine. "Not anymore, no."

"Okay, _Setsuna_," Rei said, her frown deepening. "Stop being so enigmatic and answer the question already!"

She blanched at the comparison. "Fair point. The Order of Black sent a pair of Hunters after Rinjirou this morning."

"What?! You-" Her friend jerked left abruptly, narrowly avoiding a streetlight. "You-"

"We fought them off," Ami assured her, "But I wouldn't exactly call it a victory."

Rei grabbed her shoulders and shook her furiously. "Why are you so calm about this?! Why didn't you call the rest of us for help?!"

"Please stop shaking me." It _was_ an excellent question, though, one that prompted an immediate blush. "It all happened so quickly and, I suppose…I _am_ a little rusty after all."

Her confession seemed to appease Rei for the moment. "You're okay though, right? They didn't hurt you?"

"One of them hit me with a blinding agent of sorts." She recalled the pain and terror she'd felt as her vision went black; it was still fresh in her mind. "It was excruciating at the time, but it doesn't appear to have had any lingering effects."

"And Rinjirou?"

"A little bloodied, but nothing serious." Ami noted something surprising in Rei's voice; concern. "I thought you didn't really care for him."

"Well, no, of course I don't," the miko said, avoiding eye contact. "I'd just hate for something bad to happen to him on sacred ground. It's, you know…bad karma. Anyway…" She seemed eager to move the conversation along. "You said _we _fought them off, as in together?"

"Grudging isn't really a strong enough word to describe Rinjirou's reluctance…but he accepted Sailor Mercury's help in the end. He _did_ defend me while I was blind, though he claimed it was just about honour." She could still hear the bitter note to his voice. "One thing's for certain; he isn't exactly the merciless killer we originally painted him as."

"Look, Ami," Rei said, as she shot her a sidelong glance. "We've talked a lot and I don't get the sense he's some cold blooded killer either. He _is_ full of Order of Black propaganda, _and_ an unapologetic jerk...but he's a lot more principled than any of us thought. If we can break through his conditioning, he could even be a decent ally." Her eyes flared as she glared up at her again. "And if you tell anyone what I just said, I will _never _forgive you!"

"That won't be easy," Ami said, choosing to forget Rei's confession immediately. "He gave Usagi and the rest of us a less than stellar indictment, but it sounds like you may have built up a little rapport with him."

"I wouldn't say that!" she said hastily, glancing at the ground again. "We've talked a little, that's all."

"Okay, okay!" There was no point in pushing her harder on this. "That still puts you closer to Rinjirou than the rest of us."

"I wouldn't say that, either," Rei muttered. "He was incredibly nice to _you_ the other day."

"Is that unusual?"

Rei sniffed indignantly. "He's always picking fights with me over the pettiest little things, and he was a complete jerk to Minako the first time they met. So, yes, it is."

_Arguing over the pettiest little things? _Ami refrained from pointing out the similarities to Rei and Usagi. _After all, Rei doesn't exactly need any help getting angry. _"Well, what if we work it out together, then? How does that sound?"

At long last, she got a smile from the irritable miko. "It won't hurt to try." Her eyes narrowed as she stared off at something in the distance. "Is that…Mako?"

Ami followed her gaze and spotted a familiar brunette as she stepped out of a grocery store a little ways down the road. "Oh, so it is. What's that she's carrying?" She finally identified it as a bottle of wine; Makoto slipped it into the bag with the rest of her groceries. _She's not old enough to buy that, is she? _

The taller girl paused a few seconds later to rummage around in her bag. Finally, she pulled out her phone and answered it with a wide smile.

"What's she doing?" Rei murmured. "You don't think she's got a date, do you?"

Ami considered the chances. "She hasn't mentioned a new guy..." Ahead, Makoto slipped her phone back into her bag and headed off down the street again. _Towards her apartment. _"It certainly looks like it, though."

"I wonder…" Rei's eyes sparkled with mischief as she pulled her own phone out. "Let's give her a call and see what she's up to." She pressed it to her ear and waited. "Hey, Mako. Oh, nothing much, just thinking we could catch up, maybe grab some dinner?" She smirked as she turned to Ami. "Oh, a late class? That's a shame, but not to worry. We'll do it another night. I won't keep you. You too. Bye."

"A late class?" Ami repeated. Makoto's presence before their very eyes seemed to catch her in a lie.

"I know, right?" The miko rubbed her chin thoughtfully, watching the distant brunette. "She's up to something, Ami, and I say we find out what."

Ami wasn't so sure. "Aren't we a little old to be spying on one another like this?" Plus, their escapades had a pattern of ending badly for all involved.

"Oh, nonsense! It's tradition!" Rei leaned in, a devious smile on her lips. "Besides, you and I both know you're just as curious as I am about what she's up to."

_No, I'm not_, she said silently_. _Unfortunately, _actually_ saying so was nowhere near as easy. "I…you…" She bowed her head in silent shame and nodded. "Let's go."

"Atta girl," Rei said, with a victorious grin. "Come on, before we lose her!"

* * *

Usagi looked up at the Crown Arcade - what was left of it, anyway. The rebuild hadn't made much progress in the past six months; probably Titus' doing. Without the looming threat of the Revenant Knight – or any threat, really - her mother's former spymaster had gone a little stir crazy and begun obsessing over the command centre. His goal was to make it 'the base of operations they deserved' and cutting it off from the outside world was the latest phase of that plan. It wasn't a terrible idea, either. With Rinjirou camped out at the shrine, it was becoming a lot harder to hold Senshi meetings in secrecy. Corey and Minako's apartment – she still found it odd to say – was good enough in the short term, but the command centre was far more convenient for most of them. _And having our own secret base isn't a bad idea at all._

Her thoughts turned to more personal matters. She was still upset after her 'talk' with Mamoru. She was the one to say she needed a break, that was true, but it hadn't been easy. Especially once she was in his apartment. It had to be done, though; it was about so much more than a simple marriage proposal at this point. It was about trust and respect, two key things he hadn't shown her much of lately. _It killed me to do it, but talking about our feelings just wasn't working. I had to show him just how serious I am about this...and this was the only way I could think of. The only _mature _way._

There was no time for more serious reflection, though; she was here for a reason. Usagi slipped into the alleyway beside the arcade and looked about for witnesses. Seeing no-one, she flipped open her communicator and took a deep breath. This was her first time using the command centre's teleport function, and she _really _hoped it was less nauseating than Corey's 'blinks'. _Here goes nothing. _There was a barely noticeable flash, a hint of static charge…and she was standing on the pad, staring up at the command centre's main screen. _Sorry, Corey, but I like this method a lot more than traveling with you!_

Her relief faded as she spotted a familiar head of blonde hair; Minako was here too, seated at one of the small auxiliary consoles. The two of them hadn't spoken since their fight the morning before and her stomach was already twisting into knots just thinking about how her friend would react. _What's she even doing here? Titus said he was going over the data he got from the Sanctuary; Minako's not interested in that sort of thing!_

"Usagi," Titus called, from his perch on the main console. "How did you find the trip down?"

"Trip?" _Oh, _she realised, _the teleport pad._ "Very smooth."

"Excellent," he said, clearly pleased. "I presume you're here for an update on our progress?"

Usagi eyed Minako carefully. She glanced up, as if feeling her gaze, and waved…but quickly returned her attention to the screen before her. That was confusing in and of itself. Was she still mad, or not? "Uh, sure. Have you found anything helpful?"

"A few things," Luna said, joining the conversation. "The Order of Black is headquartered in London, but they maintain a presence on six continents."

Artemis leapt onto the console to join them. "They also field a rather sizable army, but it's comprised of mostly normal human soldiers. True 'Black Paladins' like Rinjirou are in much shorter supply, but if they were to get serious? They still outnumber the Sailor Senshi several times over."

That was concerning. "And that doesn't include these Hunters who attacked Rei?"

"No," Luna agreed. "There's no mention of them in any of the documents Titus retrieved."

He cleared his throat in an obvious attempt to draw her attention. "There is another matter, Usagi. The Sanctuary."

"What about it?"

"From a cursory examination of these files, it appears the Constructs I encountered are currently the only specimens. We may want to consider sending in the Outer Senshi to finish them off."

Usagi wasn't quite so sure. "That seems like a pretty aggressive move, Titus. I'd rather wait-"

"With respect, Usagi, waiting isn't an option. Rei's been attacked twice, and it's only a matter of time before the Order makes another attempt on Rinjirou's life. That places Rei _and _her grandfather squarely in their line of fire. Do you really want them coming to Tokyo with Constructs as reinforcements?"

_No, _she agreed, _I've seen more than enough Constructs to last a lifetime!_ "Alright, you've made your point. I'll consider it." Minako still hadn't said a word to her. _I tried calling her last night to apologise, but she ignored me. There was that wave just now, though, so is she mad at me or not?_

"Talk to her, Usagi," Artemis said softly.

"What?" She looked away, suddenly ashamed. "You know what happened, Artemis?"

"I know you had a fight, and said some things you probably regret. I'm sure Minako did the same. But friends fight; it's how they deal with it afterwards that proves the strength of their friendship."

"We'll give you two some privacy," Luna agreed. "Come on, Titus."

As the cats wandered off towards the teleportation pad, Usagi took a few anxious steps in Minako's direction. "Hey. Could we talk?"

Her friend looked up at her with a neutral expression. "Sure."

_At least she doesn't look angry. Not like yesterday. _"I, uh…I tried to call you last night."

"I know, but I was in the middle of something, and I…" Minako glanced down at her hands. "I didn't want to fight again, so I let it ring." A touch of hope entered her voice. "Why were you calling?"

Usagi knew she could be stubborn on occasion, but now was not the time for it. "To apologise. I'm sorry, Minako."

"For?"

_She's not going to make it easy for me, _Usagi realised, dismissing the twinge of annoyance she felt. _I guess she's entitled this time. _"For all of it. For putting you in that position in the first place, and for putting down your relationship with Corey…again_. _All of it."

Minako folded her arms across her chest and sighed. "I won't lie, Usagi. That's what really made me mad." She followed with a sad, little sigh. "I don't get it. Why does it feel like you resent me for finally finding love?"

"I don't," Usagi said, shaking her head emphatically. "I really don't. I'm so happy for you, Minako, for both of you."

Her reply sounded more curious than anything. "Then why have you been taking every chance you can to put us down?"

"I know, I know...I've been a massive jerk." _The truth then_, she decided. "I guess, it's because…I was jealous."

"Of me?" Minako's blank stare became a glare in an instant. "But you've got Mamoru-"

"Not like that!" It was a typical Minako misinterpretation, but one she was used to by now. "Of you _and _Corey…and what you have with each other."

"But why? We've been fighting like crazy for weeks!"

"But no matter how much you fought, Corey was always honest about his feelings. He always talked things through with you. That's one of his most endearing qualities; he's almost brutally honest."

"It's not always such a good thing," Minako muttered. "Believe me."

"That aside, the truth is…Mamoru and I aren't as perfect as I thought." It wasn't an easy confession for Usagi to make, but it was out there now. "And the anger I felt towards him? I took it out on you, Minako. That was wrong of me, and I'm sorry. I truly am."

"I see." She studied her curiously for a few seconds, but finally nodded. "Alright, Usagi. I accept your apology."

"I'm glad-"

"Now it's my turn."

Usagi was more than a little confused. "Uh, Minako? You don't have anything to apologise for."

"Yes, I do." She went silent, staring off into space in silence as she tapped her forefinger against her cheek in a pose Usagi recognised as 'thoughtful'. Finally, though, she spoke. "If I'm honest, I made a real mess of that argument. I'm your friend. I should have recognised how upset you were and given my words a little more thought. Instead, I blundered ahead with my usual lack of grace…and set you off."

"Minako, that's really-"

"I've had a turbulent twenty-four hours, Usagi, and I need to get this off my chest. Last night, I kinda got it into my head I was psychopath. And when Arty proved I wasn't, I settled on a self-diagnosis of psychopathic tendencies instead."

"I'm…sorry to hear that?"

Minako didn't appear to have heard her. "Anyway, Arty and Titus pointed out I couldn't possibly be a psychopath due to all the love I have to give…or something like that-"

"You're mangling it even now!" Titus called irritably.

Artemis weary mutter followed. "Nothing new there."

"Quiet, you two!" Even her retort sounded pleasant. "Anyway, I guess what I'm trying to say is…I've been looking for something to explain my behaviour for so long that I missed what was right under my toes all along. Or is that nose?" Minako shrugged, and shook her head quickly. "Not important. I realised there is no reason, or excuse. It's just me. The silliness, the randomness, even my more, um, hyperactive moments. It's all me…and I need to stop looking for excuses and do a better job of being in control."

Usagi was left largely speechless. "Uh-huh?"

"So, for not doing that yesterday," Minako concluded, with a brilliant smile, "I'm sorry too."

The command centre was silent…and Titus was the first to respond. "That was the most long-winded and roundabout apology I've ever-" He ducked with a panicked yowl as one of Minako's shoes sailed through the air an inch above his head. "By Selene, be careful! I just upgraded that-" Her other shoe hit him in the face, knocking him off the console with a pained groan.

Usagi couldn't help but giggle, despite the situation. "I'm so glad we made up, Minako. I hate fighting with you."

"And I hate fighting with you," she agreed. "Hug?"

"Hug," Usagi agreed, wrapping her in a warm embrace. "Let's never fight again."

"There now," Luna said happily, "Isn't that better?"

"I'm glad _you're_ happy," Titus muttered, as he pulled himself to his feet. "That hurt!"

"It serves you right," Minako cooed. "You said you wanted our relationship to stay this way because you knew what to expect."

"I didn't think I had to worry about a shoe to the face! I take it all back, you _are _a psychopath!"

Usagi relaxed her hug slowly, free to dwell on her other big problem now. "If only Mamoru could be as open as you, Minako, we wouldn't be on a break right now…"

"What?!" Minako pulled away immediately, her eyes wide with shock. "Explain, Usagi. Now!"

"Uh, well…you see…I saw Mamoru last night, and told him that until he was ready to be honest with me about his feelings, and treat me like an adult…we're on a break." It was odd, but when she put it like that she didn't feel so bad. _It's for our future, after all. That makes it bearable. Barely._

"So, let me get this straight," Minako said slowly. "You took my little immature comment, thought it over, and decided instead of _pretending_ to break up with Mamoru…you'd _really _break up with him?"

It _did _sound a little nuts when she put it like that_. _"Um…"

The shoeless blonde sighed in sheer exasperation. "And people call _me _crazy!"

* * *

Mamoru stared across the table at Corey and cleared his throat. "The apartment looks great." With the exception, of course, of the large, orange, heart-shaped armchair that now occupied the centre of the living room. "Is that a new, uh…throne?"

Corey sipped his coffee entirely too casually. "Oh, it just arrived. Minako's first big purchase for our apartment."

"Ah. Sorry." He honestly had no idea how Corey handled Minako's…exuberance. _I think I'd have been driven insane in the first week._

"It's not so bad," the American said, with a shrug. "Sure, it clashes horribly with everything else here, but if Minako's happy, I'm happy."

"Where did she even get the money for something like that?"

"Her last gig. She kicked in two months' rent and still had enough left over to buy…that." Corey's tone made it clear he wasn't a fan of the chair, despite his earlier comments. "Commercials pay a lot better than I expected."

Mamoru managed a laugh. "Saving's not all that high on her list of priorities though, is it?"

"Not so much," Corey agreed. His mug hit the table as he polished off its contents in one long swig. "Now, not that I've got anything against a friendly chat, but I figured from your call you had a more important subject on your mind?"

Mamoru knocked back his own coffee and nodded. "It's Usagi. As of last night, we're…on a break."

Corey winced. "Ouch. Her idea or yours?"

"What do _you _think?"

"Yeah, stupid question," he admitted. "Marriage?"

"Yes and no," Mamoru replied, with a heavy sigh. "It's just a symptom of a much bigger problem."

"And that is?"

That was harder for him to admit. "Usagi feels like I'm not being honest with her about my feelings. That I'm treating her like she's still fourteen."

"Is she right?" Corey asked.

Mamoru nodded reluctantly. "I'd like to deny it, but if I'm honest…yeah. She's right. It wasn't what I intended, but…" He trailed off again, at a loss for words. _What was my intent? I knew I couldn't keep stringing her along forever without an explanation, but I underestimated Usagi's persistence._

"Okay…" There was note of frustration to Corey's response. "So, forgive me if I'm missing something here, but if you _know _she's right, where's the issue? Just be honest and treat her like an adult."

Mamoru laughed with just a hint of disdain. "It isn't that simple, Corey."

"It sure sounds that simple."

_It does, but he doesn't have the background._ "I take it this conversation is just between us?"

"Of course," Corey agreed. "Hand on my heart."

"Right." Mamoru breathed a heavy sigh and got started. "You know how Usagi feels about becoming queen of Crystal Tokyo, right?"

"Yeah. She's nervous as hell."

"Exactly. I'm meant to be there for her, Corey, to pick her up and carry her when she can't go on. I'm supposed to be strong enough for the both of us, but the truth is…I'm just as terrified as she is."

"That's understandable," Corey said. "I mean, becoming king and queen of an entire planet is a big change. I'm still not really sure how you're going to pull it off, for that matter."

"Neither am I," Mamoru muttered, rapping his knuckles on the table. "That's what's makes it all so frustrating, the lack of knowledge. We know what's coming, but we have no idea how we're meant to get there." He allowed a little of the bitterness he felt inside to escape. "I wish we'd never found out about any of it."

"There's more to it, though, isn't there?"

_Corey's much more perceptive than I realised, _he thought, with a slow nod. "I've been…dreaming. Only they're not dreams; they're memories. Endymion's memories."

Corey's eyes narrowed quickly. "And that's why you wanted to speak to me."

"It's not the only reason," Mamoru protested. "I can hardly ask one of the girls for advice, can I?"

The American sighed. "Yeah, I see your point. Alright, so these memories...they're not pleasant, are they?"

"No. I've known for a while now that things weren't as idyllic as we thought, on Earth _or _the Moon, but these dreams are different." He tapped the table impatiently as he struggled to find the words. "It's difficult to explain, but it's as if I _know _subconsciously what I'm afraid of...but I can't explain it to you."

"You don't have the whole story yet?" Corey asked.

"No. It's coming piece by piece, a little at a time. I've seen Endymion heal a young girl who was trampled. I've seen Golden Paladins, the original iteration of the Order of Black. I've seen..." He let another heavy sigh slip through his lips. "I've seen my father, the King of Elysion, turn a blind eye to his people. Maybe that's a part of it; I fear becoming him. All I know is, I was hoping you might have some advice for me, given what _you _went through with your own memories."

Corey stared into his empty mug, his expression unreadable. "I'm not sure I do, Mamoru. My path was different from yours. I _knew _I'd screwed up right away...I just refused to accept it. All you have is a vague notion that you did something wrong."

"There's more to it than that," he admitted. "I died on the moon, Corey."

Finally, some sort of reaction. "What?"

"I don't remember my motivations, but I died up there, defending Serenity. I was the Crown Prince of Earth, I should have been there...but I fled to the arms of the woman I loved." A cold sense of shame began to fill his heart. "I think that alone makes it pretty clear I failed as a ruler."

"Now, _that_, I can sympathise with." Corey stared at him in silent contemplation for a moment, finally nodding slowly. "How can I help?"

Mamoru had one pressing question that seemed bigger than the rest."How did you get past it?"

Corey shrugged – entirely too casually in Mamoru's eyes."It was hard. You remember what I was like, right? I was in denial, desperate to believe I wasn't Corval. I _wouldn't _believe it." His eyes dropped to the table again as he reflected. "In the end, though…I had little choice. I was Corval, and his mistakes were my mistakes. I had to accept that."

"Just like that?" Mamoru asked.

"It wasn't easy at all," Corey said, with a bitter laugh. "It took a torture session with our old pal Rev, and some string-pulling by a goddess for me to finally come around to the truth." His emerald eyes flashed as he locked eyes with Mamoru once again. "You want advice? Here it is. Accept that what happened _is_ the past. Accept that you _can't _change it, no matter how badly you might want to. All you _can _do is learn from it. Embrace the shame, and use it as a motivator to ensure you don't make those same mistakes again. I know I won't."

_He makes it sound so easy, but how do I learn from my mistakes when I don't know what they are? _"I don't have the whole picture yet. I need more. More memories!" He rubbed his face and sighed. "It's why I'm so reluctant to move forward with Usagi; she's relying on me to be strong. I've been looking out for her for so long, putting on a brave face, and if I reveal the truth now, that I'm just as terrified as she is-"

Corey snorted dismissively. "That's bullshit and you know it."

The American's blunt answer snapped him right out of his rhythm. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Corey pushed back his chair and slipped around behind it to stare down at him. "I gave you advice as your friend, and now I'm going to give you some advice as _hers_."

"Okay…"

"You need to pull your head out of your ass. Usagi already has plenty of protectors. What she needs you to be is a partner, someone she can trust to always be honest with her. Someone who'll always be there for her, no matter what."

"But-"

"Your whole argument is flawed," Corey said. "Either you really _do_ think of Usagi as some immature little fourteen year old – which makes you an asshole – or you're using it as a crutch to avoid having a difficult conversation with her."

It was strange, but hearing it from someone else made it much easier to accept. "And why would I do that?"

Corey shrugged. "Hell if I know. Maybe you've got a hero complex, and you need her to need you? It could be any number of things...but my guess is you're scared of what Usagi's gonna think when she finds out _you're_ scared...just like her. Like she'll lost respect for you, or something."

Mamoru remained silent a moment, digesting Corey's rather tactless diatribe. "Wow. You don't hold back, do you?"

"We all need a little tough love now and then, Mamoru. I just hope you got something out of it."

"I'm not sure yet," he admitted, "But I suspect it helped." He rose from his chair, almost on autopilot as he headed for the door. "Thanks, Corey."

"Uh, sure. Anytime."

In a strange way, Corey's rather blunt 'advice' _had _helped. Mamoru had a lot of thinking to do, but he was already clear on one thing. _The flaming figure in my dream was right; I need to learn more. About Endymion...and about Earth._

* * *

Ami glanced up at the sun and frowned; it was noticeably lower in the sky than when they'd first arrived outside Makoto's building. "I don't think anyone's coming, Rei."

"We've only been waiting for an hour. Come on, this is nothing compared to some of our stakeouts!"

Rei _did _have a point, and really, what else did she have to do? Ryo wouldn't finish work for another hour at least. "I suppose a little more time won't hurt."

"There!" Rei snapped, grabbing her arm abruptly. "Is that…?"

"Corey?" Ami's eyes widened in surprise. "What's he doing here?" It was impossible to mistake him for anyone else; the six-foot-five American stuck out in Tokyo like a sore thumb. He paused by the intercom, obviously waiting to be buzzed in. _And who else does he know in this building besides Mako? _The door opened a moment later and he disappeared inside.

"I wonder why he's here? I was sure Mako was on a date. Wine, groceries...it doesn't make sense unless..." Rei froze, a look of horror on her face. "Unless she _is _on a date. With Corey!"

"What?!"Ami sputtered. "Do you really think Corey's capable of that? He'd never cheat on Minako!"

"You haven't been around for a while, Ami. They've been fighting like crazy for weeks. Maybe their latest argument was the final straw?" The miko stared up at Makoto's window, as if trying to figure out what was going on inside, and finally fished her phone out of her bag. "I've got an idea."

"Who are you calling?" Ami asked.

Rei held up a hand. "Hi, Minako. Yes, everything's fine. I was just wondering if you and Corey wanted to grab dinner. It's been a while since we caught up, just the three of us." Her smile faltered, as she turned to Ami again. "Oh, he's stuck at a lecture? That's a shame."

"What?!" Ami hissed. "He told her that?!"

"Sorry, Minako, can you hold on just a sec?" She muted the call, suddenly serious. "Ethical dilemma, Ami. What should we do?"

"I don't know. I've never really been in this sort of situation before." Strictly speaking, there _was _that time with Mamoru and his mechanic…but this was different.

"We have to tell her, right? I mean, we can just give her the details and let her draw her own conclusions."

"But what if we're wrong?" Ami asked anxiously. "Corey doesn't really strike me as the kind of guy to cheat."

"I know," Rei agreed, biting her bottom lip, "But we're Minako's friends, and this is way too weird to ignore. I have to tell her!" She raised her phone and took a deep breath. "So, Minako, listen. There's something I need to tell you…"

* * *

AN: Mild cliffhanger, sorry guys. The next chapter is pretty much ready to go, I just need to tweak the formatting. With that said, it's nearly 12:30 AM as I write this, so I think I'll head to bed and post the conclusion in the morning after a good night's sleep. Full notes for both chapters at the end of the second part!


	17. On The Side Part Two

**Sailor Moon - The Order of Black**

**Chapter Seventeen: On The Side Part Two**

**Originally published 17/07/2015**

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Usagi?"

Usagi nodded determinedly. "Yes. I've tried talking, Minako. I even tried one more time last night, in the hopes Mamoru would listen to me, but...he didn't. He won't tell me the truth, he said he _can't_. I didn't know what else to do to make him understand how I feel."

"Breaking up with him wouldn't have been my first option," Minako murmured.

"It was my _last _option," Usagi retorted, "And we're _not _broken up. We're just...on a break. There's a difference." She wasn't really sure who she was trying to convince more; Minako, or herself.

"I guess so. Either way, it sounds like an ultimatum to me." A hint of anxiety crept into her voice. "I never really saw Mamoru as the kind of guy they work on, either."

"What?" That was news to Usagi. "It wasn't an ultimatum!"

"Oh, please," Minako said, rolling her eyes. "Let's be adults here, Usagi. It _was _an ultimatum, whether you intended it as one or not."

Usagi had gone over the previous night again and again in her head, and while she still disagreed it was automatically an ultimatum, she could see how it might be _seen _as one. "You may have a point, but there was no other choice. I needed Mamoru to understand how serious I am about this. After all, if I can't trust him to be honest with me, who can I trust?"

Minako's phone began to vibrate on the console. "Oh, sorry." She lifted it to her ear and smiled automatically as she answered. "Hello? Oh, Rei, hi! Is something wrong?"

Usagi's concern was tempered with rational thought. _If something was really wrong, she'd use the communicator._

"That does sound like a lot of fun," Minako cooed, "but Corey's stuck in a lecture until about seven." A brief frown crossed her features. "Oh, okay. Sure." She glanced at Usagi and made a strange face. "Rei's acting weird, like she's talking _for _someone...not to me."

"That is weird," Usagi agreed. "Why did she ask about Corey?"

"She wants to grab dinner with us, but she's never asked before." She flinched as a squeaky voice came from her phone. "Oh, hang on, I think she's back! Yeah?" Minako's eyes nearly popped out of her skull a moment later. "You think Corey's doing what?!"

* * *

_A little later..._

"So, you saw Mako buying wine...and _t__hat _led you to believe that Corey's cheating on me?" Minako was trying - and failing - to avoid sounding incredulous. She'd rushed down to Mako's apartment building at Rei's insistence - Usagi right behind her - to find the miko and Ami huddled around the corner, watching the front door. _It's insane, _she thought. _There's no way my cutie's cheating on me, with Mako of all people!_

"Like I said on the phone, we're not saying _anything_," Rei said, somewhat impatiently. "We just thought you should know about what _we _thought was some suspicious activity. What _you _do with that information is entirely up to you. Corey's not really the kind of guy to cheat, in my opinion...but it looks bad!"

"Right," Ami agreed. "There's a lot of things they could be doing up there...but it _does _look bad. In a purely hypothetical light."

Usagi lifted her shoulders in a nonchalant shrug. "Maybe she's teaching him to cook?"

Minako couldn't help it; she erupted in a fit of laughter at the very thought. "Oh, Usagi, that's crazy. Corey freezes up just thinking about cooking!"

"That might be true, but it makes more sense than him cheating on you with Mako."

Ami made a perfectly valid point. "They're friends; maybe they're just having a relaxing glass of wine together?"

"But Mako's underage," Rei argued, with a frown.

Usagi rolled her eyes in an extremely exaggerated fashion. "God, you really do have a stick up your butt, don't you? I'm sure Mako would _never_ –gasp! – drink a glass of wine a few months before she turns twenty!" She held a hand to her mouth in mock horror to illustrate her point.

_Oh, no, _Minako thought miserably, _that's all we need. Grumpy Usagi starting trouble with Rei, who needs no help getting grumpy at the best of times! _"Listen, girls-"

The miko did _not_ approve. "There's no need to be so sarcastic, Odango!"

Usagi wouldn't back down, either. "Considering you're usually the sarcastic one, _Pyro_, I think it makes for a nice change!" Any further argument was prevented as their back and forth degenerated into a tongue war.

Minako rolled her eyes and sighed. "Well, there's one way to settle this. I'll just go upstairs and find out for myself." She spotted another tenant heading for the door and quickly dashed after her. "Excuse me? Hold that door, please!" As soon as the coast was clear, she propped it open again and waved her friends forward. "Come on! You dragged me down here, so the least you can do is back me up now!"

"We're coming, we're coming!"

* * *

Barely two minutes later they were huddled around Makoto's door, taking turns to listen. _This is sort of fun, _Minako admitted to herself. _We're all paired off now, except for Mako. Soon, there won't be anybody left to spy on. _That was actually a little sad. _It'll be the end of an era. Or something like that._

"Oh, gods!" Rei nearly fell on her backside as she jerked away from the door, eyes wide. "Minako, I think you should hear this!"

"Okay..." The blonde scuttled forward and pressed her ear against the door. After several seconds of silence, Makoto's voice drifted through, clear as day.

"Give it a rest for a sec, Corey, it's getting too sloppy."

"Damn," he muttered. "I was just getting into it, too."

Minako _did _fall on her backside, caught completely off guard. "What the heck? That can't be right!"

"What?" Usagi asked, as she crouched down beside her. "What happened?"

"It...it's nothing. I must have misheard them, that's all." She scrambled back to her feet and pressed against the door again, her heart racing. _That was odd, but they can't have just said what I thought they did._

Corey's voice was unmistakable. "Sorry. I got it all over you. Even your hair..."

"Hey, it happens." Makoto didn't sound bothered at all. "We're having fun, right?"

A strangled squeak escaped from Minako's throat. _Sloppy? He got _it _all over her?! What the hell are they doing in there?! _Her mind was beginning to paint a picture, and she did _not_ like what it looked like. Not one bit.

Corey grunted with a sudden effort. "Oh, Minako's gonna _love_ this."

"Oh, god," she whispered, backing away slowly. "Is...is he learning stuff from _her_...to try on _me_?!"

Usagi groaned loudly as she managed a rather impressive face-palm. "Just take a breath and _think_, Minako; you'll realise this can't possibly be what you-"

"It's her boobs," Rei said, matter-of-factly. "It's gotta be. I've heard American guys have a thing for really big boobs."

Usagi actually scoffed, a rare thing indeed. "Oh, come on. Where did you hear that? Who told you?"

"A few people!"

Minako was still focused on her first point, pouting as she stared down at her chest. "What about _my_ boobs?! They're a decent size!"

"Well, sure," Rei agreed, with an apologetic shrug, "But Mako's on a whole other level of decent compared to the rest of us."

"You're not helping!" Usagi hissed.

_I've gotta calm down, _Minako thought frantically. _I only just finished admitting I have no excuse for this kind of behaviour. I'm _not _a psychopath; I have to control myself. Corey loves me, he wouldn't cheat on me. Especially not with Mako. He wouldn't do that to me. _Mako _wouldn't do that to me! _It was no use, though. She was beginning to breathe faster, bordering on hyperventilation. "I'm not gonna lie, girls, I'm freaking out here!"

"Just relax," Usagi said, patting her shoulder reassuringly. "We'll just knock, find out what's really going on, and you'll feel much better. Okay?"

"You're right," she said, nodding quickly. "You're right. Thanks, Usagi. I knew I could count on you."

"Usagi's absolutely right," Ami agreed. "We have no idea what's really going on here, and irrational speculation isn't helping anyone."

Rei peered up at them from the door as she listened. "It sure sounds dirty, though..."

Usagi stamped her foot furiously, her voice a whispered hiss. "Helping or hurting, Rei?! Helping or hurting?!"

Minako was too busy shoving Rei aside to notice. _It has to be a mistake! It has to be a mistake! _She leaned against the door and listened intently. "Come on, come on…say something normal!"

A near giggle fluttered through the wood; Makoto. "And you were nervous about asking me. You're so good!"

Corey's reply sealed the deal. "I guess I just needed the proper motivation, huh?"

"Motivation?" The blonde's voice was a strangled snarl as everything went red. "Motivation?! I give you my first time and you're not properly _motivated_?!"

She could sense Usagi backing away behind her. "Uh-oh."

There was an odd slurping sound from the door. "Oh, god, I forgot how good this is!"

"That does it!" Minako brought her foot up without a second thought. "Sailor V…KICK!" Mako's door flew inwards, torn off its hinges completely as she stormed into the apartment, her finger raised in righteous anger. "Get off my boyfriend, you big-boobed seductress!"

Corey and Makoto were standing in the kitchen. Fully clothed. Cooking. The brunette stared at her in stunned silence, a spoon still hanging out of her mouth as Corey raised his hand slowly. "Hi, Minako. Surprise?"

Her rage evaporated in an instant…leaving her completely speechless. "Uh…"

Usagi's head popped through the broken doorway behind her, followed quickly by Ami and Rei. "Oh, look, Mako's teaching Corey to cook. Who could have possibly foreseen such a surprising outcome? Oh, right. I did."

* * *

Rinjirou sat cross-legged in the courtyard, staring at an odd, solitary flower jutting up from the stone pavers. It was wilting, as if on death's door but unwilling to give up on life completely. _Just like I was, _he thought, _after my first meeting with that Hunter at this shrine. _It was but a weed, nothing special, but it suddenly had all the meaning in the world for him. _I need to keep it alive, if only to prove I can survive as well._

"You seemed troubled, young man."

He glanced up at the old man and nodded slowly. "I am, Hino-sama."

The priest sank into a meditative pose beside him. "The Order of Black?"

"What else? They dominate my thoughts, even after my exile." He stared down at his hands in silent contemplation, considering his words carefully. "I learned some things yesterday. Things I'd rather not have known. Unpleasant truths."

"About your parents."

"Did you know?" Rinjirou asked. "When I first came here?"

"About your mother, and the Eye?" Hino nodded slowly. "Yes, I knew."

"You said she went mad, and-"

"No, I said the Hunters killed her…and that was the truth." The diminutive priest met his stare without hesitation. "Her decision to refuse their invitation signed her death warrant, as surely as your refusal to kill me signed yours."

_I should be angry, _Rinjirou thought bitterly, _but he's right. They killed her. Why hardly matters now. _"And my father?"

"I suspected the Order may have had a hand in his death," Hino admitted, "But I had no evidence to prove it. They became suspicious of me not long after your mother's death, and revoked my access to the records. I couldn't risk revealing my knowledge of the Watchful Eye; it would have meant my death too, and that accomplished nothing." He bowed his head. "So I remained silent and played my part faithfully, until the time came to retire from active service. I assumed I was a footnote in some file…until they sent you to find me."

"This was all some sort of convoluted loyalty test from day one," Rinjirou muttered. "It was the only reason for them to send me at all, instead of a Hunter."

"That does seem likely," the old man agreed. "The Order certainly isn't what I remember, even fifty years ago. I didn't know about the Watchful Eye back then, or even the truth about Chaos Slivers. I was just a foolish young man who wanted to make a difference. I had no idea what I was getting myself into."

"Neither did I," Rinjirou said, with a little more bitterness than he intended. "I told myself I wanted to protect the Earth, like my mother before me, but I'm not sure the Order of Black was ever on the right side. It's just...less wrong than the threats it fights against. It claims to stand for humanity, but it lost its own in the process. A few good people can't make up for that."

That was the truth, if he was honest. The Order would keep coming after him, time and time again, until he was dead. Its Hunters would never stop, and they didn't care how many innocent people were killed in the process. _People like Hino-sama...and Rei_. _I can't allow them to hurt anyone else because of me, but I'll need allies if I'm going to stop them. Even temporary ones._

"You've lived in Tokyo a long time, Hino-sama. As a former member of the Order, what do _you _think of the Sailor Senshi?"

He was sure the old man hesitated before answering. "They've saved this city _and _the world several times over."

"I know the facts," he countered. "I'm asking what _you _think. Are they the threat the Order believes them to be? _Is _the Moon Princess really going to bring the Moon Kingdom back, or was that just another lie?"

The priest sighed. "They're powerful…and power is dangerous if left unchecked. There are countless stories throughout history of men and women with the best of intentions who were corrupted by power." Strangely, he glanced towards the shrine of all places. "As much as I would love nothing more than to trust in them, there's nothing more dangerous than believing oneself infallible…as they seem to."

Rinjirou needed something a little more concrete. "But do you trust them?"

"I trust them to always do what they believe is right," Hino said. "It's just their definition of right and wrong I'm wary of. One person alone should never determine what's right, and _that _is where they're dangerous…no matter how much it pains me to say so."

That was a strange thing to say. _Why would it pain him?_ "Hino-sama?"

The priest laughed boisterously as he rose to his feet. "Pay me no mind, young man. You've got far more pressing things to worry about." He patted him on the shoulder as he passed. "What are you going to do next?"

That was a very good question. The Sailor Senshi were an unknown quantity, at least in the long run, but they _could _be useful allies right now. Titus made one point in Brussels that had taken a little time to sink in; the Order and _all _its forces were the enemy, whether he liked it or not. They were hunting him now, and he _did _stand against them as they stood against the Senshi.

_The Sailor Senshi stand for Earth as you do, _the blue Senshi had said. _That means we're on the same side, whether you're willing to admit it or not. _While he may not believe that, there was no denying their usefulness as tools…or weapons. _Those Hunters must be stopped before anyone else is hurt, _he decided. _That means finding the Order's new Tokyo safe house, and to do that, I'll need to reach out to the cat. _He didn't trust Titus in the least, but he had resources Rinjirou needed; that left him with little choice.

"There is one option…"

* * *

"Big-boobed seductress?" Makoto's voice was eerily flat.

_She's way too calm. _A nervous laugh slipped out before Minako could stop it. "Um…oops?"

"You kicked in my door, tossed some sort of weird insult at me…" The brunette's increasingly stern glare locked on her. "Just what the hell did you think was going on in here, Minako?!"

"Well, er…I mean…you..." It was no use; the words wouldn't come out, so she just gave up. "I, uh…I may have overreacted, in hindsight-"

Makoto exploded in a fiery rage. "You think?!"

"I just…Rei said…then…" Minako had no idea what to say. _Everything made sense a few seconds ago!_

Corey ducked past Usagi into the hallway and returned a moment later, Rei and Ami in tow. "I think I've found the catalyst for Minako's overreaction."

"Hey," Rei protested, "She came to this conclusion all by herself!"

"And you three had nothing to do with it at all?" Corey clearly wasn't impressed with her defence; his glower left little doubt of that.

Ami was a little more amenable. "We _may_ have planted the idea in her head. Indirectly. Because we would never intentionally…" She trailed off as Corey turned his glare on her. "...Sorry."

Usagi met his stare with a casual shrug. "I told her Makoto was probably just teaching you to cook."

"So, you thought we were in here doing…what, exactly?" Makoto snapped, her green eyes burning into Minako's very soul. "Do you really think I would ever do that to you, Minako?"

"No, I…I don't!" Minako felt terrible. Once again, she'd flown off the handle without thinking things through and made a complete mess of it all. "It's just...I heard you saying dirty-sounding things and I..." She let out a sad sigh of regret. "I got confused."

"Dirty?" Some of Mako's anger seemed to dissipate as she glanced at Corey. "Do you have any idea what she's talking about?"

"No idea," he admitted. "Minako, what the hell did we say that was dirty?"

"Well, you, uh…Mako told you to stop 'cause _it _was getting too sloppy…" Her fingers formed quotation marks at each mention of 'it' - there was no way she could say what she really meant. "Then you said you got _it _all over her, even in her hair, and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" The brunette threw up her hands, her cheeks going bright red. "I don't want to know what you two are doing to each another if you consider _that _dirty talk!"

Corey gestured to the kitchen. "The chocolate sauce was getting too sloppy, and I managed to get the broth for the ramen all over her."

Minako sighed ruefully. "I realise that. Now."

A snicker fluttered through the room as Rei lost it. "Somebody's been reading a way too much hentai manga!"

"I have not!" she argued, joining Makoto in turning crimson. "Besides, _you_ were the one who told me to listen at the door in the first place, so who's really the closet hentai here, Rei?!"

"Hey," the miko objected nervously, "Shut up!"

Ami also turned bright red. "To be fair, I can see how Minako might have taken what she heard the wrong way."

Makoto's voice had returned to flat. "What do you have to say for yourself, Minako?"

She sighed heavily and bowed her head; there was nobody to blame except herself. _Well, maybe Rei and Ami…but I did blow up all by myself._ "I'm really sorry, Mako, and you too, cutie. Of course I trust you both, I just…" Unsure exactly how to explain, it all slipped out in one, big blur. "I know I'm not really a psychopath, but I kinda suck with impulse control and I want to do better but it's hard especially in these sort of situations and I just hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me for breaking in here and busting your door and accusing you of sleeping with Corey when you were just doing me a solid and teaching him to…" She paused to gulp down another huge lungful of air.

Makoto blinked. "Psychopath?"

Corey just shook his head. "You stayed focused as long as you could, huh?"

Minako smiled hopefully. "Um, in summary…please forgive me?"

Makoto's glare wavered and finally faded entirely as she sighed herself. "Oh, forget it. I never could stay mad at you for long, you airhead." Her own smile returned as she jerked a thumb in Corey's direction. "You've got a really thoughtful boyfriend here, Minako. I hope you appreciate him." Her expression darkened momentarily. "You _are _fixing my door, though."

The blonde nodded sombrely, just glad to be forgiven. "Oh, I do appreciate him, I do, and I'll totally get your door fixed!"

Rei made a rude noise. "Well, after all that drama, this was rather anticlimactic!"

"No thanks to you!" Corey shot back, with another glare.

"What? We made a logical conclusion based on the facts we had available, and-"

Ami clamped a hand over Rei's mouth and began dragging her towards the doorway. "We'll be going now, everyone! Once again, we're very sorry for our role in this and we assure you it will _not _happen again!"

Usagi watched them go with a perplexed frown. "Ami's a little out of practice, isn't she? I'm sure she used to know better."

"She's been in Germany for a while," Makoto said, as she stared forlornly at her broken door. "She must be rusty."

Minako was just happy no-one was holding a grudge. "Thank you for making my cutie an even more awesome boyfriend than he was, Mako!" The brunette accepted her hug, and all was right with the world once more. "You're an amazing friend!"

"I'm the one who learned to cook," Corey grumbled. "Where's my hug?"

She winked mischievously. "You can have one after you fix Mako's door."

He stared at her in disbelief before finally uttering a defeated sigh. "Fine. Mako, where do you keep your tools?"

* * *

Mamoru stared wistfully at the photo of him and Usagi. He missed her already, but after a lot of soul searching he'd come to the conclusion that she'd done the right thing. _Just be honest with her, huh? Corey made it sound so easy. _If he _was _honest – to himself especially – he wasn't ready for marriage. It would likely upset Usagi, but Corey was right; he owed her the truth.

He couldn't shake the feeling he was right on the verge of a deeper understanding of his past. It was something he had to explore first if he was going to face his fear of becoming king…and he couldn't explain it all to Usagi until he understood things fully himself.

"I'm sorry, Usako," he said quietly, as he placed the photo back on his nightstand, "But I'm not ready yet. I can't marry you, not until I've figured out who I am." It killed him to admit it, but… "Perhaps a break _is _best. For both of us."

* * *

AN: So, two chapters in one day. I'm pretty happy with that! This was all originally one chapter but as I revised and it grew in length, it became clear there were two chapters (or parts) here, the 'dramatic' chapter and the 'funny' chapter, so it made sense to split them. A bunch of subplots moved or were resolved, most importantly Mamoru and Usagi's 'break'. I might have made him a bit too indecisive, I suppose, but I remember Mamoru as a bit of a douche in that regard - I mean, he broke up with his girlfriend, the woman he supposedly loved more than anything in the world, because he had some bad dreams!

Hopefully, Rinjirou came across clear this time out. He's not suddenly all chummy with the Senshi; he still views them as a threat, but a potentially useful ally all the same. His primary motivation in the short term is finding that safe house and taking down those Hunters, and he at least needs Titus' help to find out. And last but not least, I had to get some pay off from the Corey/Mako cooking lessons somehow; it seemed unfair to subject my readers to such misdirection without putting the girls through a little of it as well!

Anyway, thanks for reading. Hopefully it was a fun read - at least the second half - and for what it's worth, I think I'm closing in on the next major plot point. It's getting easier to figure out where the story needs to head to get there, and I'm hoping for another chapter, maybe two, before we reach it. Thanks to UH-60 for already reviewing Part One - even if I had to wipe tomato off my face! - and for any further reviews in advance. Back with more soon.

Lisseas


	18. Hunting the Hunters Part One

**Sailor Moon - The Order of Black**

**Chapter Eighteen: ****Hunting the Hunters Part One**

**Originally published 20/07/2015**

* * *

Rei trudged up Sendai Hill, Ami right behind her. She was thoroughly drained, and – if she was really honest – a little embarrassed. "What a day."

Apart from getting caught up in the intrigue of Corey and Makoto 'sneaking around', she'd also played a part in flipping Minako's crazy switch. _And boy, did she go crazy, _she recalled. _I've never seen her take a door off its hinges before. At least, not without putting on an orange miniskirt first!_

Ami sounded just as tired. "You can say that again. We really made a mess of things, didn't we?"

That was an understatement. While she maintained that Minako had drawn her own conclusions, she _was _willing to admit that talking about Makoto's chest probably hadn't helped much. "To be fair, I've never heard anyone make cooking sound as dirty as those two."

"It _did _come across a little raunchy," her friend agreed. "At least Makoto isn't holding a grudge."

"Mm. We all know what Minako's like, I guess."

Ami allowed herself a brief giggle. "We do, but her occasional outbursts are all part of her charm."

"Yeah, she's a nutcase, alright," Rei said, managing a faint smile, "But she's _our _nutcase." They made it to the top of the steps and entered the courtyard. Strangely, it was deserted. "Where's Grandpa? Or Rinjirou, for that matter? It's his turn to sweep it, and he _never_ misses a chance to rub my face in it!"

"Uh, sure," Ami said, giving her a strange look. "Maybe they're inside?"

"Maybe." The miko poked her head into the main hall but found nobody there either. _Where would they go? _As she stepped back out into the dwindling sunlight, however, her eyes caught sight of an odd stain on the stone at her feet. _Is that...blood? _"Ami, you said he wasn't seriously hurt!"

"I _said_ he was bloodied." A rare hint of annoyance underscored Ami's reply. "Besides, an hour ago you telling me how much you _don't _care about him."

"Because I don't!" Rei said, quick to backpedal. "I _don't _care! I'm just...I'm pissed off because he...uh...he got blood all over my nice, clean courtyard!"

A familiar, curt voice spoke up behind her. "Well, it's nice to know how you really feel."

_Oh, damn it all. _She turned slowly to find Rinjirou glaring at her in his usual irritable manner. He had a small gas can in one hand and a duffel in the other. "Oh, hey. What, uh...what's all that?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, it matters!" Gods, he was frustrating. "Do you always have to be so surly?"

As if in answer, he turned to Ami and flashed her a smile. "Hello again. Are you feeling better?"

"Oh, yes, I'm much better now." She glanced nervously at Rei but returned his smile nonetheless. "It was certainly odd, but we're used to that sort of thing in Tokyo. Monsters, aliens, shadow creatures. Stick around long enough and you see it all."

"Mm. Japan does have that reputation, Tokyo in particular."

"Are you serious?!" Rei had slugged him in the arm before she even realised it. "Why are you being such a jerk today?!"

Rinjirou ignored the question. "Careful, Rei." At least, she thought so at first. "I wouldn't want to get any more blood on your precious courtyard." He nodded briefly to Ami. "We'll have to try and finish our match another time. Good evening."

He headed for his room, and Rei was left fuming. "See, I told you. He's an unapologetic jerk!"

"I don't know about that," Ami said, as she watched him go. "I think you just hurt his feelings."

"What? What did I do?"

Ami stared at her in disbelief. "Really? You don't know?"

"The whole blood thing?" Rei protested. "I was just kidding. That's our thing, we rile each other up all the time!"

"Well, it doesn't look like he got the joke this time."

"I guess not." Rei was conflicted. She still didn't understand Rinjirou sometimes. He could be a nice, even thoughtful person on occasion but he insisted on hiding it behind a gruff, snarky exterior. _But if I'm honest, I probably _was _a little hard on him just now…and I can be exactly the same way. _She sighed long and hard and glanced back at the shrine. "Well…I suppose I should probably go find something to clean this up with. Bloodstains aren't so good for the visitors. Want to stick around?"

"I can't." Ami glanced at her watch with a smile. "Ryo will be home soon, and since he doesn't know I'm staying in Tokyo for a while, I'm going to surprise him."

"Okay." Rei sighed again as she reflected on their afternoon. _That'll mean it's just me and Rinjirou, and I've managed to make him mad again. _"Thanks for today. You probably did me a favour, dragging me out of Mako's apartment like that. Corey was…unhappy."

"I was more concerned about Mako," Ami countered, with a smile. "Take care, Rei."

She headed off, leaving Rei alone to stare at the guest room door. _What the hell is my problem?_

* * *

Tokyo was really far too bright for Rinjirou's liking, especially at night. Not that Osaka was any better, but it _had _been his home for eight years; he had to give it a slight edge. He was standing atop Tokyo Tower, a place of significance for the Sailor Senshi, as a crescent moon burned behind him. It was a crude signal at best, but he had no other way of attracting Titus' attention. The cat was obnoxious, but he also had resources that Rinjirou needed.

_He'll see it. Hopefully before the police…or Hunters. _If he thought about it, though, that wasn't really so bad. _At least if the Hunters are here, they won't be able to hurt Rei. Or her grandfather. _That was rather annoying; he kept going to Rei first. _What's wrong with me?!_

He wore his armour, complete with mask. Shadow Walker _should_ protect his identity if the police did show up but he wasn't taking any chances. _Plus, Justice will likely ferry the smug bastard up here. He isn't the only one with an impressive set of armour. _His ego deflated a little as he fingered the blood-stained hole over his stomach. _Who am I really trying to convince?_

Roughly twenty minutes passed before a familiar flare of light announced Justice's arrival. Titus rode atop his shoulders as he had on their trip to Brussels.

Rinjirou swung out from behind the girder he was using as cover. "I knew you'd spot my signal."

"Crude," the cat replied, as he dropped from the Guardian Knight's pauldron, "But effective. Though, after our last meeting, I didn't expect to hear from you for some time."

"Well, things have changed. The Hunters came for me again, and threatened another innocent life-"

He was sure Titus shrugged. "Forgive my bluntness, but I fail to see how that's my concern."

"What?" Rinjirou's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "The Sailor Senshi claim to protect this world-"

"Yes, _they _do…but my task is to protect _them_." The cat almost sounded bored. "You were quite clear that this was an alliance of convenience, Rinjirou, and your hang-ups make it considerably less so for me."

There it was. That smug, condescending tone he'd heard before. It was to be expected, though, and he knew how to overcome it. "I may have been…overly ambitious in dismissing your assistance."

"You might even say you were…wrong?"

It actually caused Rinjirou physical pain, but he had little choice. He needed Titus' help to find the safe house. "Yes. I was wrong."

"Well, then…" The cat sank back on his haunches and smiled. "What is it I can do for you?"

The arrogant little bastard was easier to manipulate than he thought. "If I'm going to stop those two Hunters, I need to know where they are."

"Ah, the Order's new safe house." Titus' piercing blue eyes studied his own carefully. "You want me to find it…and send in the Senshi?"

"No. I want you to find it, give me the location, and stay out of my way." He had no interest in owing the Senshi any more than he already did. They _had_ saved his life once already, however inadvertently, back at the shrine during his first encounter with the Hunters.

"I see. And what do I get out of this little arrangement?"

"You suggested the Sailor Senshi and I are allies, whether I want to admit it or not. Perhaps-"

"A suggestion you dismissed, as I recall," Titus said, with a chuckle. "Try again."

The cat wasn't making things easy, but it couldn't be helped. He needed the safe house's location. It would take too long to find it on his own. "Increased cooperation on my part, then. You help me find that safe house, and I'll give you the information you want. No holding back."

"Hmm…" Titus shared a quick glance with Justice. "An intriguing offer. And I have it on your honour, as before, that you won't renege on our deal after taking care of those Hunters?"

Rinjirou nodded curtly. "I give you my word." He watched the cat cautiously, struggling to get a read on his thoughts. It wasn't easy; in addition to being excellent at masking his emotions, Titus _was _a cat.

Finally… "We have a deal. I'll contact you once I have the location. Just be ready to answer my questions once you've settled things there."

"Don't worry about that, cat. I always honour my word." Rinjirou turned and leapt off the top of the tower and onto the zip line waiting below.

Titus watched him go, finally allowing a smile to bloom. "Oh, Rinjirou, you're making this so easy."

Justice joined him on the edge of the roof. "You really are a manipulative bastard, you know that?"

"Why, thank you, Corey. It's nowhere near as easy as it looks, I assure you."

* * *

Two days passed without word from Titus. There were no further attacks, either…but that was little comfort. Rinjirou was on edge, forever looking out for threats, and the stress was taking its toll. The Hunters could appear at any time; he actually found their absence unsettling. Why would they back off so suddenly? Were they concerned by the continued appearance of the Sailor Senshi? Perhaps it was at Elder Haim's command; the old man seemed reluctant to engage them directly.

He slowly levered the large stone tile up and out of the way, careful not to damage it. Things were strained enough between him and Rei without adding property damage to her list of grievances. The strange flower reached up towards him, still fighting for life despite its sickly appearance. It was the last thing he had to do before leaving. A promise was a promise, even to himself; he _would _keep it alive.

_Rei_, he thought, as he dug around the flower's roots. _What happened the other day? We've bickered almost constantly since I arrived in Tokyo, but never like this. This feels like a real fight. _The trowel in his hand was steady as any blade as he carefully got underneath the roots and lifted; the flower was free. _Perhaps we weren't friends, but I didn't think she resented me. Obviously, I was wrong. _Her cold dismissal the other night had hurt him more than he first realised, and only reinforced a truth he _should _have known all along; he didn't belong here. Not at the shrine, and not in Tokyo.

He carefully placed the flower into a waiting pot, grateful for the few memories he had of watching his mother in their garden back home. It was small, but it was hers…and she always seemed so at peace with amongst her plants.

_Yes…you're so close…_

Rinjirou looked up, instinctively reaching into his robe for a dagger, but he saw nobody. Rei would be in class, and Hino-sama was off somewhere. The shrine was a quiet place to begin with, but it was as silent as a tomb in that moment.

"Hello?"

There was no answer, nor sound of any kind. Even the distant rumble of the city seemed to fade into nothing as he scanned the courtyard for intruders. Who had just spoken to him if there was nobody here?

_Keep digging…find me…_

His hand rose, almost of its own volition, and took hold of the trowel again. Slowly but surely, bit by bit, he dug into the hole left by the flower. The voice was cold and powerful, but without substance; Rinjirou wasn't even sure he was actually hearing it. Something was drawing him to the dirt, though, and an oddity beneath it.

_I see you…_

A hint of cloth, obscured beneath the dirt. His fingers scratched at it, clearing away the rest of the soil until a small fabric parcel was in view.

_Take me…use me…wield my power…_

Rinjirou could hear his own heartbeat now, the only other sound besides the voice. He opened the cloth carefully to expose a small, unremarkable piece of stone, like ebony or onyx; a Chaos Sliver. The very one he was sent to Tokyo to retrieve, hidden right under his nose all along.

_I am old…older than everything…as old as time itself…and powerful beyond your wildest dreams…_

It was a faint whisper in the back of his mind. The promise of power, riches, women; anything he could possibly want…right in the palm of his hand. He just had to take it. He just had to _want _it…

"What are you doing?"

This voice was different. It was higher, louder…more feminine. Real. _Rei_. He wrapped the sliver back up in its cloth prison and stuffed it into his robe. "Nothing important. Just a spot of gardening."

"For that thing?" she asked, with a suspicious frown. "It's a weed."

"A weed I decided represents me," Rinjirou countered, "So I'm trying to keep it alive all the same."

Rei blinked back at him in silence, finally offering a nonplussed shrug. "Whatever. Just make sure you put that tile back when you're done with your little…breakdown."

As Rinjirou watched her continue on towards her room, he realised what had changed. The touch of warmth beneath her barbs was gone. Now, she was just distant, and he wasn't sure why. It was for the best, though. Bad things tended to happen to the people closest to him, and he didn't want that. Whether he understood it fully or not, he cared about Rei on some level, and he didn't want to see her hurt. It was time to move on. _Once I know where the safe house is, I'll go_. His hand reached into his robe and closed around the parcel inside. _There's nothing for me here. There never was._

* * *

Usagi stared across the table at Mamoru, a forgotten cup of tea before her. After two days of silence he'd finally sent a simple text asking her to meet him at their favourite teahouse. She was happy to see him, but with an underlying sense of trepidation. It had only been _two _days, after all; could he really have changed his entire way of thinking in such a short time?

"Thanks for meeting me," he said softly. "I've missed you."

That only reminded her of her own loneliness. "I've missed you too, Mamo…Mamoru." She grabbed her cup and took a sip, if only to give her hands something to do. "Why did you want to see me?" _It must be to tell me the truth. Please, just tell me the truth so we can be together again. I hate this!_

Mamoru was his usual reserved self, though she was sure she saw a hint of nervousness behind his calm façade. "I've done a lot of thinking over the past couple of days. I wanted to tell you...you were right, Usagi."

The blonde remained quiet, but hope began to spring up in her chest. _Here it comes..._

"I kept telling myself that I had to protect you, but that was a lie. You're not fourteen anymore, and I can't keep treating you like you are."

Something seemed off. "Just like that?"

He leaned forward and smiled faintly. "Well, the truth is I spoke to Corey...and _he_ told me to pull my head out of my ass and start treating you like an adult."

_That does sound like Corey, _Usagi admittedly silently. _He's not exactly the most tactful guy._

"So, that's what I'm going to do." Mamoru reached out and took her hand, as he had so many times before. "Usako…I'm not ready to marry you."

She jerked her hand back. "What?!"

"I can't. Not yet." Her response seemed to dishearten him a little. "I'm afraid, just like you…and I'm not ready."

His reluctance began to make sense. "You are?"

Mamoru nodded. "I have been for a long time. Ever since we found out about Crystal Tokyo. But it's different now. Things are changing. _I'm_ changing."

"Mamo-chan?"

"I've been having dreams; memories of my life as Endymion. It's becoming clear that I failed, Usagi. I failed Earth, and its people…when Beryl and Metalia came." His eyes locked on the table in front of him as he shook his head. "How am I supposed to rule this world knowing I've failed it once before?"

It was her turn to reach out for his hand. "With me, Mamoru. Together."

"That's not enough, Usagi. There's…" He withdrew his own hand slowly as the other came up to rub his face. "I need time. I need to regain the rest of my memories, and figure out where I went wrong. It's the only way to prevent it from happening again." His tongue darted across his lips. "That's what I wanted to tell you. That, and…you were right to put us on break. I needed that push. I _still _need it."

"You…you _want_ us to be apart?"

"No," Mamoru said immediately. "God, no, but if I'm going to figure out who I am moving forward, I need to learn who I was…and I need to do that alone."

"Are you punishing me?" she asked, as tears began welling up in her eyes. "Is this payback for what I said the other night?"

"No, Usagi. This is about me. This is...it's what _I _need right now." He brushed a tear from her cheek, cupping it gently. "Maybe it's selfish, but I don't want to hurt you any more than I already have."

"This _is _hurting me," she said softly.

"Me too," he admitted, "But this is _not _a breakup. I _will _marry you, Usako. We _will _be together. That is a promise. I just…need more time." He rose and ducked around the table, dipping his head to place a gentle kiss on her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too..." she whispered, as he walked out the door. "And right now it's killing me." Despite having finally heard the truth at last, Usagi's heart ached. Her little plan to motivate him had backfired badly. _Mamo-chan…_

* * *

Rinjirou stood in the darkened courtyard, the only other sound the crickets in the nearby grass. He studied Titus warily, looking for any hint of deception. "And you're sure the safe house is there?"

"I'm rarely wrong," the cat replied dryly. "In fact, in more than one thousand years I can recall _one _error in judgement and that was-"

"Yes, yes. Fine." The former Black Paladin had no time for arrogant boasts. _I have work to do, and there's no time like the present. _He turned and stepped into his room, his eyes on his bag. "Your part in this is done. Now it's my turn."

"What exactly do you intend to do?"

"End this." Rinjirou unzipped his duffel and pulled out his mask; his weapons lay beneath. "Tonight, the Hunters become the hunted."

"You're so sure?" Titus asked, from the doorway. "Those two have bested you twice already."

"Once," he retorted. "Our second encounter was a draw. In fact, _they _retreated-"

"Semantics. Sailor Mercury was there to assist you." The cat hesitated a moment. "I could always ask my friends-"

"No," Rinjirou said firmly. "I don't want their help. This is my task, and I have to finish it alone."

"Very well." Titus turned away, but waited a moment before leaving. "Just don't get yourself killed."

"Your concern for my wellbeing is touching," Rinjirou muttered.

"Hardly. I just want you to live long enough to fulfil your end of our arrangement. Best of luck." Titus bounded off into the night, his black fur blending effortlessly into the darkness. Within seconds, he'd vanished, as invisible as anyone with Shadow Walker.

Rinjirou doffed his robe in favour of black fatigues, then pulled his armour on over the top. First, the chestpiece; its small, rounded pauldrons settled over his shoulders as he tightened the straps across his ribs to secure it in place. Next came the forearm guards, reinforced titanium plates that provided an additional option for deflecting opponents' weapons. Finally, he laced his boots and pulled his gauntlets over his hands. Despite his waning support for the Order of Black, he felt far more at ease in his armour than he ever had in shrine robes.

He stepped out into the cool night air and raised his mask, slipping it over the bottom half of his face and pulling it tight. His daggers were sharp, and his sidearm fully loaded; it was time. As he turned to the steps, though, he spotted Rei moving through the courtyard, obviously on her way to see him. For once, she'd forgone her traditional miko robes for casual clothes; a pair of jeans with a loose red blouse. It was a rare sight for him, and he was forced to admit that she looked…_good_.

Her eyes widened as she took in _his_ different appearance, but any surprise was masked quickly by one of her trademark scowls. "Where are you going dressed like that?"

"There's something I have to do," he said, keeping his tone curt. It was easy, given her recent coolness towards him.

Rei stared back at him quietly. "You're going after those Hunters, aren't you?"

"What do you care?"

She actually seemed hurt. Her eyes lost a little of their fire, displaying a rare vulnerability he hadn't seen from her before. "Look, I...about the other day-"

Unfortunately, he had two days' worth of venting to do...and stopping wasn't so easy. "Don't worry about it, Rei. You actually did me a favour, and reminded me why I never wanted to come back to Japan in the first place. I don't fit in here...and I need to stop pretending that I do." The bitterness dripped off his words, practically tangible. "After tonight, you won't have to put up with me anymore."

Rei lashed out, snagging his arm as he tried to pass her. "I'm worried about you, okay?!" Her sudden confession echoed through the courtyard around them. "I'm sorry I said what I said the other night. I _do _care, and I don't want you to get yourself hurt...or killed!" Her resolve returned in an instant, her eyes flashing dangerously. "So don't be an idiot! They nearly killed you once already. You can't handle them on your own!"

"Rei…" It was strange but, in that moment, as her violet eyes bored into his own...he felt safe and warm. Like he belonged. _But I don't, _he thought sadly, as he reluctantly pulled away from her grip. "I'm sorry, but I've got to do this. I have to stop them before they hurt you again." He cursed his slip immediately, but it was out there now. "Before they hurt anyone else."

She glanced down, her cheeks strangely flushed. "Rinjirou, I-"

"Don't follow me." With a heavy heart, he willed Shadow Walker into effect, shrouding himself in its familiar cloak as he dashed into the trees and down the hill towards the city.

"Wait!" Her panicked cry echoed after him, but he forced himself to ignore it. He had to do this. For her. For Hino-sama. For every other innocent life the Hunters threatened. _I won't let them murder anyone else, _he thought determinedly. _Even if it means I have to die in their place._

"I'm sorry, Rei. Goodbye."

* * *

AN: No cliffhanger - please continue on to Part Two if you're so inclined.


	19. Hunting the Hunters Part Two

**Sailor Moon - The Order of Black**

**Chapter Nineteen: ****Hunting the Hunters Part Two**

**Originally published 20/07/2015**

**AN: **If you've somehow gotten here first, go back and read Part One. It's pretty crucial!

* * *

The street below was quiet. Rinjirou studied his quarry carefully, taking in his stride and posture, his route as he patrolled the safe house's perimeter. This was the exact situation he'd been trained for, and the irony wasn't lost on him. The Order of Black had spent years turning him into a weapon and here he was using all of that knowledge to infiltrate _another _of their facilities.

There was an additional layer of complexity; cameras. It would be significantly harder to get close to the guard without revealing himself to whoever was watching inside. There _were _a few holes in the field – a downside to their rapid relocation, perhaps – but he would need all his skill for this one.

The first step was getting off the roof. He clambered down a drainage pipe, keeping his movements slow and quiet. Shadow Walker would keep him from being noticed, but it only worked on those who weren't actively looking for him. Once their minds were alert, it was significantly harder to remain hidden. Once at street level, Rinjirou began his approach, focusing on the gaps through the camera field he'd identified from above.

Finally, a lucky break; the guard was lazy. _Definitely no Black Paladin, _Rinjirou decided. He was just a grunt - slang for the Order's unpowered soldiers - and not a very good one, either. His focus was on whatever he was thinking about, not the task at hand. He was even wearing headphones, negating the need for silence. It was a simple matter to get in close to the front of the building, underneath most of the cameras, and wait for his moment.

As the guard ambled by, completely oblivious to his presence, Rinjirou seized him with a rear naked choke. It was a common misconception that a so-called 'chokehold' just deprived one's opponent of oxygen, but it was far more effective to restrict the flow of blood to their brain. His quarry had no idea what had happened and was unconscious in seconds. A quick pat-down of his pockets turned up a key card, which was sure to prove useful.

He made it to the door easily enough, again thanking whatever fool had installed the facility's camera system. It was an exaggeration, but it felt like he could drive a car through a few of its holes. One brick in particular stood out among the rest, the insignia of the Order carved into its surface. His finger pressed the eye gently, and the entire brick slid aside to reveal a touch pad. He waved the key card across it and was rewarded with a flash of green and a tell-tale beep as the door clicked open. _I'm in._

It was a larger facility than the abandoned safe house he'd seen. Two corridors branched off from its entrance, leading further into the base. There was no convenient directory to assist his decision – he hadn't expected one, for that matter – so he chose one at random and followed it into the facility. It turned to the right and immediately fell away into a stairwell. Down was good; typical Order facilities housed most of the crucial rooms and equipment underground. The corridor split at the base of the stairs, and he headed left on a whim; instincts were nothing to sneer at.

It paid off, and Rinjirou found himself entering what was clearly a barracks of sorts. Several beds sat against the far wall, a portly middle-aged man occupying one of them. The robe hanging beside him suggested he was a Cleric, and that was odd. They didn't usually travel far from the Order's primary facilities, like the London headquarters; to find one in a glorified watchtower like this was strange. It was also dangerous; many Clerics were focused on intellectual pursuits and defensive magic, but he _had _seen others throw fire and lightning around.

There was no reason to risk finding out which this one was. He slipped out of the barracks with the same cautious steps and doubled back to the stairwell, carrying on down the other corridor instead. It was promising; he found a server room and backup generator, which meant he was on the right track. Finally, he came to a nondescript door marked 'Security'. _If I'm going to find anyone awake, they'll be in here._ A quick swipe of his borrowed key card unlocked the door, and he slipped inside silently. The sole occupant wore standard Order fatigues, but it wasn't clear if he was a Black Paladin or not.

"That you, Toshi? I wondered where you'd gone when I didn't see you on the-" He froze mid-turn as he looked up at the barrel of Rinjirou's pistol.

"Stay calm. Nobody needs to die tonight." _Nobody except the Hunters, anyway._

"Who are you? How did you get in here?"

"Who I am isn't important," Rinjirou said firmly. "All you need to worry about is answering my next question. Am I clear?"

"Y-Yes." There was a definite quiver in his voice; he was no Paladin.

"I'm looking for two H-" He caught his slip this time, and was able to correct himself. "Black Paladins. A man and a woman. They would have arrived in Tokyo within the last week, and spent a lot of time outside the safe house. Sound familiar?"

Frustratingly, the grunt seemed to have found his courage. He simply stared back in silent defiance.

That faded as soon as Rinjirou flicked the safety off his pistol. "Talk, or I'll redecorate this room with the contents of your skull." It was an empty threat, but _he _didn't know that.

"They arrived last Wednesday, said they were on a special assignment for the Council themselves. It all checked out; they had the proper code phrases, _and _a Council seal."

_Last Wednesday? The same day I arrived in Tokyo. _That all but confirmed his mission to Tokyo was a loyalty test right from the start. _They were already in place when I first visited the shrine, just waiting for me to hesitate. _"Where are they now?"

"I don't know," the grunt said, with an anxious swallow. "They left a couple of hours ago, but didn't say where they were going." He eyed the hole in Rinjirou's armour, his eyes flicking back to his face. "You…you're Payne, aren't you?! They said you were-"

The butt of Rinjirou's pistol crashed down on his temple, knocking him unconscious instantly. "Sorry, friend, but I can't have you raising the alarm once I leave." There was still plenty of searching left to do, after all.

* * *

"Huh?" Usagi looked up groggily, her eyes adjusting slowly to the darkness of her room as she tried to locate the source of an odd buzzing sound. "What…?"

Luna nudged her cheek gently. "Your phone, Usagi. On the nightstand."

She groaned affirmatively as she reached for it, finally managing to pick it up on her third attempt. "It's nearly two AM…"

"Hello?" The voice was familiar, but she couldn't place it. "Is this Usagi?"

"I think so," she replied sleepily. "Who's this?"

"This is Katsuo Hino."

Usagi frowned. "Who?"

"By all that's sacred…" He sighed impatiently. "Rei's grandfather!"

"Grandpa?" Her eyelids fluttered as sleep began to pull her back into its embrace. "Why do you have my number?"

"What? By the ancients, girl, that's not important! Rei's gone! Rinjirou, too!"

"She is?!" Usagi sat up immediately, wide awake. "Why didn't you say so?!"

"I've searched the shrine and can't find either of them." The old man sounded far more anxious than she'd ever heard him before. "She left her phone behind. And her watch."

That was odd. _Rei doesn't wear a…oh. Her communicator. Why would she leave it behind?_

"I may be worrying needlessly, but it isn't safe, Usagi. Not with the Order's Hunters roaming the city. Rei's seen them, and that makes her a target."

The blonde reached for her own communicator immediately. "I'm sure she's fine, Grandpa." It was a terrible lie; she knew she sounded worried too. "I'm going to get the rest of the girls out looking for her, though, just in case." She threw back the covers and leapt to her feet. "Wait for me. I'll be right there!"

"Thank you, Usagi."

Luna had obviously caught the gist of their conversation. "Rei?"

"She's missing. Rinjirou too." Usagi slipped into a pair of sweatpants and began searching frantically for her socks. "Grandpa's worried, and I can't say I blame him. Not with those Hunters around." _Just what kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into now, Rei?_

* * *

Rei shivered involuntarily, wishing once again that she'd thought to bring a jacket. _I'd settle for my communicator, _she thought irritably. _Why can't they be waterproof? Then I'd never have to take it off!_

She'd managed to track Rinjirou to a quiet industrial estate. Keeping up with him hadn't been easy with that cloak ability of his, but she was sure he was around here somewhere. _I finally muster up the courage to approach him and apologise…and he ditches me! What a jerk. I'll kill him when I find him…assuming the idiot hasn't gotten himself killed already!_

The thought of his death made her stomach lurch far worse than he usually did with his presence. She couldn't think like that. Like it or not, Rinjirou knew what he was doing. He fought her to a standstill, after all, and she was no slouch in hand-to-hand combat. _I'm sure he's fine. He has to be. _Her attempt to convince herself failed miserably; it only made her feel guilty. _Did I do this? Did I drive him away with my stupid, stubborn pride? _

At last, Rei caught a break. She spotted an odd symbol, carved into the brick beside a weathered old door. _I've seen that before, _she thought confidently. _I'm sure of it. _It finally came to her; an eye over a shield. It was the same as the insignia on Rinjirou's armour. _The Order of Black! He _must _have been coming here! _She reached out cautiously to touch it and stepped back unwittingly as it slid aside to reveal an electronic pad of some sort.

"Damn it," she muttered. "Ami would have this thing open in a heartbeat-"

"What are you doing here?" a voice called from behind her.

She span to find a tall Caucasian man staring at her with suspiciously. He wore plain clothes, but there was something about his stance that screamed police or military. Combined with his apparent grasp of Japanese, Rei reasoned he was with the Order of Black. There was no sense of evil, though, like Rinjirou or the Hunters. _Not a Black Paladin, then._

"Answer the question!" he snapped.

The miko couldn't help it; she didn't like being yelled at. "This is a public street!"

"The street ends over there." He jerked his thumb towards the gate she'd climbed over; not the best excuse she'd ever come up with, then. "This is private property."

"Well, that's my mistake. I'll leave then."

He grabbed her arm as she strode past him purposefully . "Not without answering a few questions."

Rei reached instinctively for her transformation wand, but finally noticed the cameras. _If I transform here, I'll reveal my identity to the entire Order of Black. __Damn it all!_

"Who are you?" The squeeze on her arm increased as he pulled her closer.

Rei jabbed two fingers into a pressure point at his elbow and span away as his grip was broken; she hit the ground almost immediately as he backhanded her in response. Fiery rage flooded her veins as she looked up at him…but it drained away when she found herself staring down the barrel of a gun. It wasn't a common sight, even for a Sailor Senshi, and she froze.

"Now, let's try this again. Who are you?!"

* * *

"Damn it." The security room contained little in the way of useful information. Anything important was secured behind passwords or firewalls, and Rinjirou was no hacker. Fortunately, he _had _found a personnel record and confirmed that the safe house was undermanned; there were three grunts, in addition to the Cleric he'd come across in the barracks. _And I've accounted for two of them…_

Unfortunately, despite _not _saying it aloud, the universe heard him anyway and decided to throw him a curveball. A flash of movement drew his attention to one of the monitors.

"Oh, hell."

A familiar young woman wandered past one of the cameras, looking about as suspicious as humanly possible; Rei. Somehow, she'd followed him in spite of Shadow Walker.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he whispered. His eyes locked on another screen and his heart sank; it was the third grunt. _He must have been outside the safe house when I arrived. I figured they had a curfew, like most bases do! _

He dashed out of the office and up the stairs, aware he was making a lot of noise but hoping against hope that the Cleric wouldn't wake up anytime soon.

"Now, I'll ask again. Who are you?!" It was heavily accented Japanese.

Rinjirou stuck his head through the main door and spotted them immediately; the Order guard had Rei at gunpoint. It all happened in an instant, without a second thought. He dashed forward and squeezed the grunt's outstretched arm at the wrist, applying a pressure hold to stop him pulling the trigger. In the same moment he drove his free hand up into the man's elbow, rewarded with a wet snap as the limb bent the wrong way. A quick forearm to the temple took him to the ground before he even had the chance to cry out.

"Gods!" Rei recoiled, definitely a little paler than normal.

"Are you alright?" He examined her briefly, noting a red mark on her cheek that looked suspiciously like someone had hit her. "Did he hurt you?"

"No, I'm…" Her walls went back up, just like that. "I'm fine."

"Good." That meant he was free to say what he _really _wanted to. "What the hell are you doing here? I told you not to follow me!"

Her own anger flared up in return. "What choice did I have? You're going to get yourself killed!"

"And you were going to help how, exactly?"

Rei's violet eyes flashed dangerously, but she remained silent. That was strange in itself; she rarely held back, and she clearly _wanted _to say something.

"Why do you even care?" This was going to be tough, on him as well, but he had to dissuade her. He had to get her to leave, before she was hurt. "It's not like we're friends. Not really. I'm just some guy that was sent here to kill your grandfather…who got cold feet." It was the first time he'd told her the _real _reason he'd come to Tokyo…and it was sure to make her hate him.

Instead of the rage he expected, she just sort of…wilted. "I just do." It wasn't her typical tone at all. "I care, okay? I know we fight, just like I know you're a colossal jerk, but...I care. I can't help it, and I _don't _want you to die. So stop being a moron and come back to the shrine with me!"

Her confession left Rinjirou speechless. _Do I…like_ _her? _Like _like? _It was impossible. Sure, Rei had her pleasant moments but she was also rude, abrupt and bossy; jerk seemed to apply to her just as well as it did to him…but the same fire she used to torch him constantly was also one of the traits he admired most about her. The miko was passionate, supportive of her friends, and tenacious; she fought tooth and nail for what she believed in. Her presence here before him now was proof of that.

After a painful swallow, he shook his head. "It's too dangerous for you, Rei. Those Hunters want me dead, and they'll kill anyone who gets in their way. They've already attacked you once!"

"Let me worry about that." The determination was loud and clear in her voice. "I'm not as helpless as you think I am." She had a strange confidence that he didn't understand. "Trust me."

"But-"

She hesitantly reached out, resting her hand on his forearm. "You don't have to keep doing things alone, Rinjirou. Let me help you."

He couldn't do it. He just couldn't. With more effort than he wanted to admit, he pulled his arm free of her grip and turned away. "Come on. I'll escort you back to the shrine."

"Fine," she muttered, with an irritated sigh. "Let's go."

Rinjirou was sure he heard a faint 'jerk' as they began their walk back to Sendai Hill. He felt bad for hurting her feelings, especially after she opened up…but it had to be done. It wasn't safe around him, and the thought of Rei being hurt, or killed? It caused him actual, physical pain for reasons he didn't entirely understand. _Damn it. I'm more confused now than ever._

* * *

"It's definitely her communicator," Sailor Moon said, inspecting the device carefully. "It doesn't look damaged…so why would she leave it behind?" _Would she leave it behind willingly?_

The short old man beside her sighed. "Are you asking a rhetorical question, or…?"

"It's not important," she agreed. "Do you have any idea where Rei might go? I get that it's late, but-"

"You'd know better than I would, I'm afraid. She doesn't exactly fill me in on every little facet of her life these days. Or any days."

There _was_ another possible lead. "What about Rinjirou? Where might _he _go?"

"I know even less about him," the old man admitted. "His armour and weapons are gone, however; that implies he means to use them, or he isn't planning on coming back."

"Do you think…?" Moon paused awkwardly, uncertain whether she should continue or not. "Do you think he could have abducted Rei, or...?"

"No. He has nothing to gain from such an action, and he's _not _the type of man to act on a whim. I…" He trailed off abruptly and rushed towards the guest room door. "I didn't even notice it!" The diminutive priest knelt to inspect something, then scurried off into the courtyard.

She rushed after him, disliking his sudden shift in demeanour. "What's wrong?"

He dropped to his knees above an unremarkable patch of dirt, placing his palms flat against the soil as he closed his eyes. Sailor Moon had no idea what was wrong, but she had a terrible feeling it wasn't good.

Her fears were confirmed a second later, when he sighed and opened his eyes. "Gods, it's gone. It's really gone!"

"What's gone, Grandpa?"

"The Chaos Sliver I took from the Order," he replied. "I buried it here when I retired, and planted a flower above it to mark the location. In case I ever forgot where it was." His weathered brow grew tight, concerned lines forming in his leathery skin. "And now it's gone."

Moon hugged her elbows as a sudden chill ran down her spine. "You think Rinjirou took it?"

"The flower is in a pot outside his room," he said, as he rose to his feet, "So that seems like the most likely scenario." There was definite fear in his voice now. "If he _did _take it, then Rei could be in very real danger!"

"But you just finished telling me how he's _not _that sort of guy!"

"He already _has _one Chaos Sliver within him!" the old man snapped, uncharacteristically irritable. "If he's exposed to a second source of Chaos, there's no telling what effect it may have on his mind!"

That settled it; Moon was definitely starting to panic. She raised her wrist and put in a call to the rest of the team. "Has anyone spotted Rei yet?" After receiving a steady diet of negatives, she decided to break the bad news. "There's something new, everyone. The Chaos Sliver Grandpa was hiding at the shrine is gone. He believes Rinjirou took it."

"Maybe Rei caught him in the act and tried to stop him?" Justice suggested. "Could he-"

"I find that highly unlikely," Mercury said, with quite a firm tone. "I've spoken to him a little, and he's _not _the sort to-"

"With all due respect, Sailor Mercury, none of you have any idea what Rinjirou is _really _like." Titus' familiar voice cut over the top of them all. "My apologies for the interruption, and my late response. I've been…off the grid."

Moon noted his evasive excuse but dismissed it for the moment; they had more pressing concerns. "Do you know something that can help us find Rei or not?"

"Perhaps by proxy. Earlier tonight, I provided Rinjirou with the location of the Order's safe house. If he carried through on his preparations, you'll likely find him there."

"But what about Rei?" she shot back.

Mercury provided a plausible answer. "She may have followed him. I'm not entirely sure what Rei's thinking right now, but she felt bad after they had an argument. If she was worried about him…"

"She may have followed him," Moon agreed. "It's our best lead, anyway. Titus, where's that-" A faint glimmer of light appeared in her peripheral vision; she jerked out of its path on reflex alone, her eyes snapping up again to search for her attacker. A quiet, electronic squeal came from her wrist, and she glanced down to find a small, silver dart embedded in her communicator's screen. Half an inch either way and it would have lodged in her wrist instead!

"So, it's true…" A woman's voice drifted out of the darkness, as cold as ice. "You Sailor Senshi really do have some sort of attachment to this place."

_Where is she? _The blonde Senshi frantically searched the shrine's perimeter, and finally spotted her; a black mass flitted out of the trees and onto the stone. She wore a hooded robe and a mask Moon had heard described several times before. A Hunter.

Her attacker came to a stop several feet away. "I thought I'd have to burn this shrine to the ground to draw you out. Imagine my surprise at finding you here, waiting for me."

Moon carefully moved to shield Grandpa, well aware her communicator was broken; she was on her own for this one. "What do you want?"

"You and your friends murdered someone very dear to me." The Hunter – or was it Huntress? - drew a katana from beneath her robe and raised it before her. "I'm here for vengeance."

"Murder?!" Moon found the very thought abhorrent. "We haven't murdered anybody!"

"I'm not here for words, Senshi, I'm here for blood. Make peace with whatever gods you worship, for tonight? You die."

* * *

AN: Okay, yes, this time it IS a cliffhanger but with this two-parter weighing in at a little under 8,000 words I think it's understandable. With my outline as it stands, there was no other convenient place to end things after this point, so I apologise, but hopefully it's clear I've TRIED to minimise this sort of thing in Order of Black so far.

The focus was largely on Rei and Rinjirou this time around. I'm beginning to realise they're both quite similar in that they use taunts and gruff facades to mask their own pain. Rei has difficulty trusting people and letting them in because of her father, and Rinjirou feels like an outsider wherever he goes. So trying to communicate them opening up a little - reluctantly - was a big part of what I wanted to do here. Fortunately, just like Minako and Corey in late Act II of LGK, they've begun writing themselves a little as I get more comfortable with them as characters. Fingers crossed that continues moving forward.

The other big happening was, of course, Mamoru telling Usagi he wants to remain on break while he sorts himself out. My last AN was perhaps a little harsh towards him; as metalgear pointed out, he didn't break up with Usagi in Sailor Moon R because he was a jerk, but because he was scared. I still don't feel it excuses his behaviour, but I tried to give him a more sympathetic tone here. One of the biggest failures as Sailor Moon went on, IMO, was their relationship - it got stale, and I personally missed the snark of their earlier days. So, my goal was to introduce a different dynamic here after largely making Mamoru a background character through most of LGK. Hopefully, you're finding his story interesting. It's also an opportunity to fill in backstory on the Golden Kingdom without massive exposition dumps.

I've had quite a roll of late - four 'chapters' in a week (two for real). Inspiration struck, and for once I've had the time to make use of it. With that said, my more detailed outline drops off after a couple of big scenes to come...so don't expect the pace to continue, lol. Anyway, enough rambling from me. Thanks for reading and reviewing and, as always, stay tuned for an update soon.

Lisseas


	20. The Fall of Rinjirou Payne Part One

**Sailor Moon - The Order of Black**

**Chapter Twenty: The Fall of Rinjirou Payne Part One**

**Originally published 27/07/2015**

* * *

Sailor Moon stared down the masked woman before her, oddly calm despite her opponent. She was just a normal human in a costume, but there was something unsettling about her all the same. How was she supposed to fight without killing her?

She leaned in close to Grandpa. "I don't suppose she's conveniently possessed by some evil creature, and I can heal her?"

"Well, she could be," he admitted, "But she probably hates you regardless of any possession."

Moon let out a despondent sigh. "It was worth a shot. Get to safety, Grandpa, leave this to me."

"Yes, I do believe that's an excellent idea." He backed away slowly, heading for the shrine.

His cooperation was a relief. It wasn't so long ago that he might have insisted on joining her in battle or, worse yet, facing the Hunter himself. His encounter with the Sailor Marauders had actually done _some _good after all.

"Good," the Hunter murmured, watching him go. "I want no distractions, Senshi. You and I are going to battle as true warriors should." She lunged forward, her katana swinging for Moon's neck. "To the death!"

The blonde leapt back, cringing as the blade whished by mere inches from her shoulder, and began a familiar routine of ducks, weaves, and dodges. It was an old strategy that had served her well in the years since first becoming Sailor Moon. Her seemingly random movements were actually a carefully timed set of acrobatic manoeuvres, honed through years of practice. The fact that it left most of her opponents shaking their heads at her 'desperate, clumsy display' was just a bonus; in reality, she was simply biding her time and waiting for an opening.

Unfortunately, despite clear frustration at her inability to land a hit, the Hunter failed to present any such weakness. "You Sailor Senshi are supposed to be great warriors. Stand and face me, coward!"

"Why would I let you hit me?!" Moon countered. She span around another attack, but found herself facing the return cut almost immediately; her opponent was a lot faster than she'd anticipated. With that in mind she summoned the Eternal Tiare to give herself greater blocking ability. It _was _a magical item, and practically indestructible – at least, it _seemed _to be – but Moon still held no illusions about her chances in a straight-up swordfight.

The katana struck her Tiare repeatedly, forcing her into a quick retreat. She did her best to avoid the Hunter's blows entirely where possible, but the sword never stopped moving. An involuntary shriek slipped out as it whistled past her head and several strands of blonde hair fluttered towards the ground. That was the final straw. She _had _to open up some distance between them; most of her attacks needed a little range to build up steam. With that in mind, she leapt up and backwards, onto the roof of the shrine. As expected, the Hunter didn't follow; she _was _just a normal human under the mask, after all.

She made no move at all, in fact, and just continued staring up at Moon. "You disappoint me, Senshi. Do you really think me defeated so easily?"

"Not yet, no!" Moon thrust the Eternal Tiare forward. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" She kept the intensity low, intending to cleanse the Chaos Sliver within the woman versus destroying her with it.

The Hunter began a dodge but stopped as the pink light enveloped her, her head darting around in apparent confusion. "What is this?!"

_It's working, _Moon cheered silently. _She's coming around! _Her celebration was short-lived, however; the masked woman showed no symptoms of being healed. She just stared at her until the pink blast faded.

"Now it's my turn." A faint glow began working its way along her katana, from the hilt to the tip, as she brought it up across her body. "Bureido…" The glow intensified as she launched into a spin, her blade swinging around in a backhanded arc towards the Sailor Senshi.

Moon had seen Justice do something _very_ similar. "Uh-oh."

"Storm!" The katana shed its energy at the height of its arc in a violent blast that sped up at the startled Senshi. It _was _reminiscent of Justice's Crescent Blade Slash…until it split into several ragged beams that converged on her all at once.

Moon leapt into the air to avoid them but was dismayed to see them _follow _her, leaving her with no time to react before they struck. She focused her efforts on the Silver Crystal, trying to form a shield with its power, but two of the bolts made it through before she could mount a defence. A searing pain hit her side as the first blast tore through fuku and skin alike, while the second struck a moment later, grazing her shoulder and knocking her out of the sky.

She tumbled to the ground and landed painfully on her injured ribs, rising quickly to her feet despite the sting from her wounds. The Hunter was closing in on her again already; there was no time to feel sorry for herself. Fighting a human opponent with so much strength was a rarity. There _was _Mamoru during his brief stint as Beryl's pawn, but even he wasn't a _typical _human. She had to strike back, but with what? _I have to risk hurting her. At this rate, she's gonna kill me! _Her hand extended before her, mind made up. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

It was smaller than usual – Moon _was _holding back – but the solid pink heart dropped from the sky towards the Hunter. Her katana flared purple again as she jumped into the sky and cut _through _it on her way back down to the blonde. Moon scrambled backwards in a panic and caught her foot on a raised tile, landing painfully on her backside.

The Hunter stopped above her and raised her katana. "This battle is over." A familiar rose flew out of nowhere and embedded in her shoulder, sending her reeling to one knee.

Sailor Moon looked up to see a familiar figure standing atop the shrine. "Tuxedo Kamen!"

"This battle is far from over," he called. "Not while I yet draw breath!"

It was a far cry from his usual brand of self-help slogans and, despite their recent difficulties, she nearly swooned._ It could be our lack of time together of late, but he sounded _so _heroic just now!_

"Excellent." Rather than the anger Moon had expected, the masked woman was almost eager. "Perhaps now you'll put up a little more of a fight!"

Tuxedo Kamen dropped to the tiles beside the blonde and extended his hand. She took it gratefully, a faint blush on her cheeks. "I'm glad you came."

"No matter what we may be going through," he said quietly, "I love you, and I will _always _be here for you when you need me." He raised his cane as he stared down the Hunter. "Now, what's the plan for dealing with her?"

Sailor Moon raised the Eternal Tiare and exhaled slowly, calmed by his presence alone. "Don't let her hit you. We'll figure out the rest as we go."

* * *

Sendai Hill was finally in sight…and Rinjirou couldn't be any more relieved. Rei hadn't spoken a word since his snub back at the safe house, and the tension was almost unbearable. Her offer meant a lot to him, but how could he accept knowing it would put her in even more danger? _No, _he decided, _it's time for me to move on. _That did nothing to ease his anxiety, though, and he finally reached his limit a few feet from the bottom step. Rei turned expectantly, waiting for him to speak.

"I'm sorry, but…I can't stay." It was all he could manage. "I just _can't_."

"Sure." She let out an angry huff and rolled her eyes. "You're so full of it."

Undeterred, Rinjirou carried on. "Every moment I stay here, I'm putting you and your grandfather at risk-"

"Oh, come on. At least have the guts to be honest with me!"

His jaw clenched unconsciously. "I don't belong here, Rei."

"Funny how you're the only person who seems to think so." Her violet eyes flashed as she closed in on him. "Wanna know what I think? You're actually starting to like it here, and that terrifies you…so you're running away."

"God, you really _are_ annoying." He brushed past her and headed up the steps. "It wasn't so long ago I was calling you the annoying miko. Looks like it still fits."

"Keep that up and I'll push you back down these steps."

He snorted dismissively. "No, you won't."

"Fine, I guess not." Contrary to her tone, Rei actually looked amused. "You'd probably just cry about it anyway."

"Ouch." He couldn't suppress his smile. This felt more like their familiar dynamic…and she _did _have a point. _I came to Japan wanting to hate it, but I don't. Not entirely. _"So, you really want me to stay?"

"Well..." The miko continued staring straight ahead, but a hint of a smile played across her lips. "You aren't such a bad guy to have around. I guess."

"Gee, thanks. I'm not so sure-" The rest of his reply stuck in his throat as an odd purple light rippled across the sky above, casting a violet glow over them.

"The shrine!" Rei cried, tackling the steps two at a time as she dashed ahead.

"Damn it," he muttered. "Why are you so determined to get yourself killed tonight? Wait for me!"

What they found waiting for them at the top of the hill was unexpected. A Hunter stood opposite a blonde Sailor Senshi with _wings_…and a man in a tuxedo and top hat. _Wow, _he thought, stunned. _Is it just me or are their outfits getting increasingly outlandish the more I see of them? _Adding to the girl's odd appearance was a rather unique, impractical hairstyle. Twin ponytails hung from what he could only call dumplings, after the savoury bun they resembled. Such long hair was a weakness; grabbing it would be one of his first actions if fighting her.

Rei flinched as the Hunter sent the blonde reeling with a punch. "I've got to help her!"

"Are you insane?" he snapped, grabbing her wrist. "What the hell do you think you're going to do?"

She actually paled. "I, uh…my wards! Yeah, that's right! They stopped _you _in your tracks that time I hit you, er…accidentally."

"I may be pointing out the obvious," he retorted, gesturing to the Senshi, "But if _she's _having a hard time, what kind of chance do _you _have?!"

"Fine!" Rei snapped irritably. "Get in there, then!"

"Me? Why me?"

"You say you hate those Hunters," she said, "So go kick their ass!"

"I'm not all that fond of the Sailor Senshi, either," he countered. "This looks like a win-win situation to me."

She punched him. Quite hard. "Do _not _compare the Sailor Senshi to those bastards in my presence! I don't see _them _attacking innocent people, do you?"

_Damn, _he thought sourly. _I guess she has a point. _"Fine. I'll help…as long as _you _promise to stay back here where it's safe. Deal?"

"Yes, yes," Rei grumbled. "Deal. Now, go!" No sooner had he taken a step forward than she grabbed hold of his wrist. "Wait!"

"What is it?"

"Please, just be..." She glanced awkwardly at the ground. "Try and keep the damage to a minimum, okay?"

"I'll see what I can do," Rinjirou said, unable to resist a gratuitous eye roll. He began moving into the courtyard, keeping a careful eye on the battle raging before him. The guy in the tuxedo beat a hasty retreat after a vicious onslaught from the Hunter, warding off blows with a...cane? As he backed off the blonde Senshi switched with him, thrusting a pink and gold sceptre of sorts forward.

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

An impressive blast of pink energy washed over the Hunter with little discernible effect. They moved out of the 'splash zone' with impressive agility and launched another rapid series of attacks. Rinjirou drew his daggers and leapt into action, closing on the masked figure from behind. Somehow, despite the mask and hood around it, they sensed him coming and blocked…with the katana he now realised was strangely similar to another blade he'd seen before. _But it can't be hers. There's no chance she'd side with these murderers._

The Hunter retaliated with several quick blows of their own. Rinjirou managed to deflect or outright avoid them but it took considerable effort. There was a lot of power behind each swing, placing doubt on the katana's reputation as just a finesse weapon. In fact, fighting them was bringing on more déjà vu, and raising a possibility he really didn't want to consider. _It can't be her. It just can't!_

As he regrouped, he spotted Rei out of the corner of his eye, rushing towards the bathhouse. _It's like she actually enjoys pissing me off, _he thought sourly, _and when I think about it…she probably does! _A strange light drew his attention back to the Hunter; they'd withdrawn, and their katana was glowing with an unmistakable purple sheen. His eyes widened in shock. "No!"

"Bureido Storm!"

An impossibly powerful blast struck him in the chest and sent him sailing through the air. He landed in a painful heap beside the bathhouse, struggling to catch his breath as his mind tried to handle a new revelation. _Megumi?! How can she be a Hunter?_

As if that wasn't enough, the universe conspired to give him a second shock. A familiar voice spoke up from his left. "Mars Crystal Power..."

Rinjirou rolled to his feet, ignoring the pain in his ribs, and spotted a familiar raven-haired woman in the brush by the wall. She was holding a strange, cylindrical stick in her hand. "Rei?"

Her eyes widened in panic, even as she finished what she'd already begun to say. "Make Up!"

There was a brief flash of light that left him momentarily blinded, and when it cleared he was face to face with the red Sailor Senshi. She had the same violet eyes he'd seen a moment ago, though, with the same hint of nervousness behind them. A startled shriek from the courtyard snapped them both out of it, though, and her head locked on the distant Hunter as she raised her arm before her.

"Mars…" A flaming bow appeared in it as she nocked an 'arrow' with the other. "Flame Sniper!"

The glowing red bolt flew right at the masked woman – he couldn't bring himself to call her by name again – but overshot as she moved for the blonde again. 'Mars' glanced at him once more, impassive, then leapt into the fray without a word.

Rinjirou stayed right where he was, practically frozen in place. _Megumi…is a Hunter and Rei…is a Sailor Senshi. _The blonde Senshi and Mars regrouped to launch a joint attack, the latter unleashing a torrent of flame right into Megumi's path, cutting her off mid-dash. The blonde leapt over the flame, sceptre at the ready.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

An even more intense blast of golden energy erupted from the weapon, tearing into the stone tiles on its way to Megumi. She anticipated the attack yet again, though, and dove out of its path at the last moment.

Mars stared at the ruined section of courtyard in disbelief. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Sailor Moon?!"

The newly-identified Moon offered a sheepish grin in reply. "Oops?"

"The repair cost for those tiles is coming out of _your _pocket, Odango!"

"You wish, Pyro!" Moon actually stuck out her tongue like a grade schooler!

_What the hell is wrong with them, _Rinjirou wondered, aghast. _How can they joke around like that in the middle of a fight?!_

Megumi was on the move again, heading right for Mars. Another Bureido Storm took Moon and the Tuxedo Guy out of the fight, at least momentarily, leaving her free to focus on the miko. Rei started with an admirable display of agility, dancing around cut after cut, but she began to wear down quite quickly; Megumi was no slouch herself. One particularly close call cut the bow from her chest, while another opened a thin cut in her shoulder.

"What the hell do I do?" he wondered aloud. "Megumi's my friend…but she's also a Hunter. And Rei is my…what? Acquaintance? Friend? Something more, something less? For that matter, who the hell am I talking to?!"

Megumi had gotten in close to Mars and it was clear who the superior combatant was. Two quick hits from her free hand left Rei reeling, a third knocked her off-balance completely…and then she swept the leg. It was a move Rinjirou was familiar with; Megumi had used it on him in practice more than a few times. He was in motion before he realised it, not really sure what he planned on doing but sure he had to do _something_. Rei wasn't moving, clearly dazed after the fall.

He realised that, from behind, Megumi looked like any other Hunter. He didn't know why she had joined the Watchful Eye, or even how long she'd been a member, but he couldn't let her kill Rei. He had to stop her! His fingers clenched around his daggers tightly as time itself seemed to slow down. The katana began to descend towards Rei's neck. _Just a little faster. Just a little closer. I can almost…_

Two rapid clangs echoed through the courtyard as Megumi's sword struck his daggers. If she knew it was him, she didn't let on; her katana glowed purple again as she swung for _him_. The blade struck his daggers and continued on _through _them, shattering them with little effort. _If I can just reach her, maybe explain what happened... _In a move born of utter desperation, he tossed a ruined dagger aside and tore his mask off. "Megumi, stop!"

Her eyes went wide behind her mask…and her katana slowly lowered. "Rin…?"

He glanced back at Rei momentarily to confirm she was okay, and found her staring back at him with an unreadable expression. _Is she concerned, worried…or something else? _With a nervous sigh, he let his eyes return to Megumi. "Yes, it's me."

"But Harcourt said…he said you were dead. Killed by…" She stared down at Rei, her eyes narrowing. "You saved her."

"What?" Rinjirou had a terrible feeling she was missing the point. "Yes, but-"

"You saved _her,_" Megumi repeated acidly, "From me. You defended a Sailor Senshi. The enemy!" It was a rapid transformation, her disgust clear as she took a step away from him. "You didn't die. You _joined _them!"

A brief flash of light to their left signalled the arrival of Justice, the orange Senshi clinging to his side. He drew his own sword immediately as his passenger stepped away and raised her right arm, index finger pointed right at Megumi. _Damn it, _he cursed inwardly, _not now! I just need time to reach her!_

She glanced about, apparently noting her sudden disadvantage…and fled into the trees with a quick burst of speed.

"Wait!" Rinjirou took a step after her but found Mars blocking his path. _Rei._

She raised her hands slowly, clearly trying to keep him calm. "Please, Rinjirou, just let me explain-"

He sidestepped her without a word and rushed into the trees, following Megumi down the hill and into the city. _I can't deal with you right now, Rei. I'm sorry. I have to reach Megumi, convince her of the truth. I have to show her we're still friends!_

* * *

She finally slowed a few blocks from the shrine and allowed him to catch up in a quiet alleyway. Her mask kept her expression hidden, but she was clearly hurt. "I wish I'd never come back here. Better to think you dead than a traitor. Your mother would be ashamed of you!"

Her cold, disconnected tone hurt, and the mention of his mother made him freeze. _Is that true? She refused to join the Watchful Eye, but... _"I'm no traitor, Megumi. The Order turned on me because-"

"And you ran right into the waiting arms of the Sailor Senshi?" This wasn't the Megumi he knew. Her quiet, rational anger was a far cry from the fun loving, playful woman he knew back in London. "How could you? You've turned your back on everything you stood for!"

"Me?!" Rinjirou found his own anger mounting at her hypocrisy. "Look at you, Megumi, wearing that mask with pride! The Watchful Eye are murderers!"

"They do what must be done-"

"Does that include taking innocent lives? Because I saw one of your _brethren _do just that, all because the poor bastard had the misfortune of seeing her mask!"

She reached up and removed her own. "Why should I believe a word you say? You fight with the Senshi now." A brief flicker of pain crossed her features. "With _her_."

"No, I'm not! Please, just let me explain…" He trailed off, suddenly ashamed of himself. _Rei asked me to do the same, and I ran._

"I loved you, you know." Megumi's admission was a quiet one, almost defeated. "I loved you for the longest time…but you only ever saw me as a friend." A note of bitterness slipped out. "And now we don't even have _that_ left."

"You…you loved me?"

"When I thought you were dead, Rin, I was devastated. I didn't know how to come back from it. In the end, all I could think to do was come here and take vengeance in your name. I could strike down your murderers, _and_ keep Earth safe from the tyranny of the Moon Princess...all at once." More bitterness emerged now. "But instead I found you, alive and well…defending the very people I thought had killed you in the first place. The man I loved...a traitor."

"Megumi, please. If you'll just listen to-"

"I saw the way you looked at her. The red Senshi." A hint of something unfamiliar coloured her voice now; jealousy. "You have feelings for her, don't you?!"

He didn't want to consider _that_ right now. "What?! I-"

"Don't lie to me!" It was almost a screech. "Tell me the truth, Rinjirou. You owe me that much!"

"I'm _trying _to tell you the truth," he argued, "But you're not hearing me!"

She wasn't listening, instead staring at the mask in her hand. "I understand now. The Council, Harcourt…they knew word of your betrayal would hurt morale, so they lied. They told us you'd been killed by the very Senshi you now protect."

"They turned on _me, _Megumi, sent Hunters to-"

"Hunters?!" she repeated incredulously. "Do you even hear yourself, Rinjirou? We are the Watchful Eye, and we alone are strong enough to make the ultimate sacrifice…for the good of the Black."

_She actually believes the rhetoric, _he realised. _She's a willing member! Even with the mask, I didn't want to believe it. I thought she was being coerced, or lied to, but this…this isn't the Megumi I used to know. That's why she's not listening to me._

"We're done here." Her whole demeanour shifted in an instant, becoming cold and distant. "Walk away, Rinjirou. Walk away now, and forget you ever saw me." There was another all too brief flash of regret in her eyes. "I'll do the same."

"I'm not going to do that," he said, unwilling to give up. "We're _friends_, Megumi-"

"No!" she snapped. "I _was _friends with a proud Paladin of the Black. Not the traitor I see before me now." She swallowed hard, unable to make eye contact "You broke my heart, Rinjirou Payne…now walk away."

"Please-"

She punched him the face. Hard. "Shut up!" When he didn't move, she punched him a second time. "Just walk away, damn you!" She struck him a third time. "I hate you!"

"I don't believe that." How could he? _Damn it, I don't want to lose you, Megumi!_

"You want proof? Fine!" Her katana shimmered again as she leapt back and span through the air. "Bureido Storm!"

This blast was even more powerful than the first. It tore into his armour and _through_ it to burn the flesh beneath. Rinjirou staggered backwards, struggling to breathe. "You don't want to do this-"

She swept his leg, just as she had Rei's, driving him down into the asphalt. The tip of her blade came to rest at his throat. "You are a traitor, Rinjirou Payne, and I should end your life right now."

As he lay there, his head throbbing, struggling for air, Rinjirou finally began to realise what a fool he'd been. _I couldn't even convince my best friend to listen to me. What hope did I ever have with the rest of the Order? What hope is there at all? _"So do it."

"What?" Despite her cold words a moment ago, the katana shook ever so slightly in her hand.

"Go on," he said, his voice cracking roughly. "Finish it." Everything seemed so pointless. Megumi was lost to him. Rei was probably gone too. His mother was long dead, and so was his father. The Order thought him a traitor. What was he even living for anymore? "Kill me."

The katana wavered, the shaking becoming more pronounced...before she finally withdrew. "No. For the friendship we once shared, and the feelings I held for you…I won't kill you." She slipped the blade back into its sheathe and replaced her mask; Megumi disappeared behind it, replaced by just another Hunter. "Be warned, though, Rinjirou. The next time we meet will be as enemies…and I will _not _hesitate again. Unlike you, I know where _my _loyalties lie!"

He watched her go, leaping up to a waiting fire escape and clambering up to the roof until she finally vanished from sight...and from his life, presumably for the last time.

"Megumi," he whispered, as rare tears welled up in his eyes. "I'm sorry…"

* * *

AN: Without any further ado, please continue on to Part Two.


	21. The Fall of Rinjirou Payne Part Two

**Sailor Moon - The Order of Black**

**Chapter Twenty One: The Fall of Rinjirou Payne Part Two**

**Originally published 27/07/2015**

* * *

Rinjirou wandered the city in a daze, unsure how much time had passed. Somehow, he wound up at the docks, staring out into the ocean as he relived the night's events. _Megumi is a Hunter, and Rei is a Sailor Senshi. _It just kept coming back to those two points in his head. His original goal – ending the Hunters' threat – seemed like a lifetime ago now.

Megumi's defence of the so-called Watchful Eye was devastating. _She's bought in completely, _he told himself sadly. _She always was focused on honour and duty above everything else; it probably made it even easier for them to warp her mind. _That same dedication made her _other _revelation even more surprising. She was in love with him. Or had been, at any rate. _She was right. I never so much as looked at her in that light. Maybe if I _had _seen it…I could have helped her stay on the right path._

Adding to his pain was Rei's reveal as a Sailor Senshi. Mars, going by her attack calls. The one person Rinjirou had gotten even close to friendly with…was his enemy. It was almost inconceivable, but it _did _explain her incredibly quick arrival at the shrine on that first day; she was already there.

Beyond the emotional turmoil were more pragmatic concerns. His remaining dagger could be more accurately described as a shiv –not a very good one, either – and Megumi's last attack had practically destroyed his armour. It was technically still in one piece, but he could feel the cool night air through its cracks. _I'd be lucky if it stood up against a damp rag, _he thought sourly.

That left Rinjirou with nothing but his pistol. He slipped it from its holster, inspecting it briefly as he considered that particular problem. If Hunter armour was anywhere near as good as Paladin issue – which seemed like a safe bet – it wouldn't even make a dent. He pulled back the slide to chamber a round, almost automatically. With his luck, the first two Hunters would be coming for him shortly; it would cap off the night's events perfectly.

"Please tell me you're not planning on shooting yourself."

Rei. He hadn't even noticed her approach. _If she was a Hunter, I'd be dead. _"Just leave me alone, Rei. Please."

"Do you really think I'm going to do that?"

Rinjirou couldn't even bring himself to look at her. "I wish you would."

"Well, tough, because you came to my rescue when I needed you. Now, I'm doing the same for you. Just…a little less dramatically."

"God, you're annoying," he muttered, finally holstering his pistol. "How did you even find me?"

"I followed the nausea," she replied, almost matter-of-factly.

That was an odd thing to say. "What?"

"I'll explain in a sec." Rei's voice was soft, quite reserved compared to her usual tone. "We've got a few more important things to cover first, don't you think?"

Rinjirou nodded wearily; that was an understatement. "You're a Sailor Senshi."

"And you're a Black Paladin. I get it, we're supposed to be enemies."

"I'm no Black Paladin," he said bitterly. "Not anymore." _No, _he continued silently, _Megumi was quite clear on that. _"I don't know what I am anymore. Nothing, I guess."

A hint of real concern flickered across Rei's face. "You're not nothing."

They lapsed into an awkward silence. Rinjirou had little interest in pursuing that line of thinking, and Rei seemed unsure of what to say next. Even with what he now knew about her, it was amazing how easy it had been for him to speak to her just now. _That _led him to a question of his own, though; one he dreaded the answer to.

"Getting to know me, wanting to help me…was it all a lie?"

"No," she said quietly."

Oh, how he wanted to believe that. "So you were just meant to watch me, then? Make sure I stayed out of trouble?"

"It wasn't like that!" she snapped irritably, glaring back at him. "Grandpa offered you a place at the shrine against my wishes."

Rinjirou turned, arms folded across his chest. "So you didn't even want me there in the first place?"

"Well, of course not!" she snapped, her usual fire returning. "In case you didn't notice, I'm the Sailor Senshi you fought that first day at the shrine! You tried to _kill _me, but…" Her voice softened again as she shook her head. "I meant every word I said to you earlier, Rinjirou. Somehow, I grew to li…to not hate you. Despite that damned thing in your chest making me sick all the time."

He brushed his fingertips over his chest unconsciously. "The Chaos Sliver? It…it makes you sick?"

"Sometimes literally," she agreed, with a faint smile. "Even violently. I followed that feeling to find you."

"So, right now…?"

Something strange happened; she actually managed a quiet laugh. "I'm trying really hard not to hurl on you."

_The Sailor Senshi are my enemy. The Sailor Senshi are my enemy. _The familiar mantra echoed in his head, but Rinjirou could feel the same warm, safe feeling he had earlier. "I make you sick…but you _still _spent time with me. You even came after me tonight, because you were worried…"

Rei glanced away, suddenly uncomfortable. "Well, don't make a big deal out of it…but yeah. I did."

They entered into another silence, both appearing to digest what the other had said. Finally, though, the miko spoke.

"What are you going to do, Rinjirou? Are you going to write off our friendship because I'm someone you used to be at odds with…or will you choose a different path?"

_The Sailor Senshi are my enemy. The Sailor Senshi are my enemy…but why? _The answer was obvious, of course. _The Moon Princess and her Sailor Senshi seek to reform the Moon Kingdom here, on Earth. So the Order claims, anyway. _There was just one problem with that line of thinking. The Order stood in defence of Earth, of innocent life, but _they _were the only ones he'd actually seen kill anybody. The Senshi had defended him, a known threat, from the Hunters. Twice.

Rinjirou had spent his entire life following orders. His father. His uncle. Knight-Captain Harcourt, and the rest of his superiors in the Order of Black. Even his mother, unwittingly. _I joined the Order in part because I thought it was what she would have wanted, _he admitted silently. If he was honest, he had no recollection of _ever _making a decision for himself. Not without basing it on someone else's opinion. _I have no reason to hate_ _the Sailor Senshi, _he realised. _I may not trust them _or_ their motivations, but it doesn't mean I have to _hate _them. _

"Well?" Rei was hugging her own elbows, shivering slightly in the cool air. "Don't keep me waiting all night! It's freezing out here, and I forgot my jacket. Again."

_Maybe I don't have to make a decision right now, _he decided. _Maybe I can investigate them for myself, and decide later when I have all the facts. It doesn't mean I'm siding with them; I'm just giving them a chance to prove me wrong. Right? Giving Rei a chance._

"Don't even think about lying to me, either," she grumbled, "Because I can always tell when you are."

Perhaps it _was_ all just another mistake, but Rinjirou was tired of running. "I've lost almost everything tonight, and I…" He paused to swallow past the nervous lump in his throat. "I don't want to lose you too. Your friendship, I mean."

"Good," Rei said, with a second smile. Two in one conversation was a rarity for her. "That's not what I want either." She turned and gestured towards the city. "Come on. Let's go."

He followed her back down the pier towards the city…but it wasn't meant to be. A familiar, mocking tone drifted out of the darkness ahead of them.

"How touching."

Rinjirou drew his pistol reflexively, his eyes darting around for any sign of _her_; the female Hunter he had first encountered in his hotel room. _The more enthusiastic of the two, _he decided. _Her partner's just doing his job, but she gets off on this. It's obvious._

"So…" A black shape dropped from a warehouse roof ahead of them. "The miko is a Sailor Senshi. I never would have guessed."

"Very interesting," her partner agreed, as he faded into view beside her.

Rei's hand slipped behind her back and _disappeared _into..._something_…emerging a split-second later holding the same cylindrical object as earlier. "Back off! I'm in no mood for more of this tonight."

"Don't worry," the Hunter assured her, as she drew her sword. "We'll make this brief. For the Black!"

Rinjirou shoved Rei aside and tackled the woman as she lunged, driving her to the floor. He was truly out of his element, striking without the benefit of stealth _or w_eapons, but that didn't seem to matter. _There's no way I'm letting them take Rei from me too! _

"Jerk!" Rei called, thrusting the strange item in her hands over her head. "Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!"

Without the same shock as the first time, he was actually able to make out a glimpse of flaming ribbons – or a ribbon-like material, at least – as they snaked around her, forming her uniform. It didn't last long, though; the Hunter wriggled free beneath him and slammed her armoured forearm into his temple. He rolled off her with a pained groan, shaking his head to clear it as she rolled back to her feet and swung at him with her sword.

"Fire Soul!"

The woman was hit with a fireball, her robe bursting into flames immediately. She whipped it off and tossed it to the ground, revealing standard Paladin armour underneath. That was what made them almost impossible to identify without their masks; they were _still _Paladins, hiding in plain sight! Rinjirou had little time to absorb that information, forced to duck back out of reach of her sword again.

Sailor Mars shoved _him _out of the way this time. "Behind you, you idiot!"

Unfortunately, she either underestimated her own strength or _overestimated _his; her push sent him right into the male Hunter's strike. The sword cut into his already damaged chestpiece and dug into the flesh beneath, prompting a hiss of pain as the familiar warm, sticky sensation of blood began dribbling down his chest.

Mars was horrified. "Oh, gods, I'm so sorry!"

"Worry about yourself!" the female Hunter snarled, diving in with a swing of her own. Mars danced around each blow in turn, avoiding them with what was clearly superhuman agility.

Rinjirou had to admire her courage once again. Taking on a sword-wielding opponent unarmed wasn't easy, as he was finding out for himself. There was little point in drawing his remaining dagger, not with most of the blade missing. He focused on avoiding his opponent's strikes instead, just hoping against hope for some kind of opening in his defences.

His heart skipped a beat when Mars cried out in pain. He looked over to see her holding her forearm, blood seeping into her glove. The masked woman circled her like a predator stalking her prey, clearly confident. The former Paladin drew his pistol with hesitation and fired off three rounds that seemed to do little but amuse her.

"A traitor _and _a Sailor Senshi, both in one night." She was clearly pleased with herself. "What a great honour, my brother."

"Indeed, sister." The male Hunter drew the same, ornate revolver Rinjirou had seen before and aimed it at his chest. "It's a pity you're going out this way, Payne."

Rinjirou glanced back and forth between his opponent and Rei. The other Hunter was closing on her, revolver at the ready. The Senshi was hurt. Bleeding. Threatened. _If I don't do something, we're both dead._

It was like a whisper in the back of his mind, the same as the courtyard. _You don't have to die…_

_No, _Rinjirou agreed silently. _I can't die. I won't let the Order take anyone else from me. They won't!_

_Use me, _it whispered. _Take my power. Use it to save her…_

His fingers slipped into his back pocket, closing around the cloth parcel he knew was there. He drew it out, unwrapped it, and let the small stone-like object fall into his palm.

There was an ominous click as the Hunter pulled back the revolver's hammer. "I don't recall the last time a Paladin gave me so much trouble."

_Take me in. Take my power. Use me. Accept the gift I offer!_

Rinjirou set his jaw and raised the Chaos Sliver before him. It was an act born of desperation, but he had no choice. He would _not _allow them to take anyone else from him. "You're about to get a whole lot more!"

The Hunter's eyes widened behind his mask. "No, you-"

He jammed the sliver into his palm, gritting his teeth as his very veins seemed to catch fire. An intense feeling of incredible power flooded through him as the world itself darkened around him.

"What have you done, you fool?!"

Time itself seemed to slow. Everything was suddenly easy. Simple to read. Impossible to miss. Rinjirou was sure he could accomplish _anything_. The Hunter fired, a pillar of flame erupting from the barrel of his weapon as the massive bullet tore into the air towards him. He wasn't worried, though. He knew what to do. With a simple thought, he summoned Shadow Walker. It didn't bring the usual feeling of security, though; it brought even more strength. The visible outline of a great beast flashed into being around him, its claws reaching out for the Hunter as the bullet broke apart on impact.

The female Hunter stared at him in disbelief, Mars momentarily forgotten. "What the hell is that thing?!"

_Do it, _the voice ordered. _Kill him! Crush him! GRIND HIS BONES TO DUST!_

The shroud around him radiated raw, unfettered power. Rinjirou felt invincible. If this was what _two _Chaos Slivers could do, why didn't all Paladins have them? He rushed forward as the Hunter fired at him again...and snapped his arm like it was nothing. The man screamed in agony beneath his mask; it was the first time he could recall hearing such a sound.

"You threatened her. You _hurt _her," he growled, snapping another bone effortlessly as he drove his opponent to his knees. "You're monsters, all of you!"

"Let him go!"

He glanced up to see the female Hunter holding her revolver to Mars' head.

"Let him go now, or I'll kill your miko friend!"

_DO NOT SUFFER THESE FOOLS A MOMENT LONGER, _the voice roared. _DESTROY HER!_

He saw the hotel clerk's face, eyes wide in shock as her fireball tore through his chest. _I won't let it happen again. I won't let them hurt anyone else. I won't let them take anyone else! _Rinjirou snatched the male Hunter's revolver from his limp hand, whipped it around, and blew his partner's head off in one, clean shot. Mars shrieked in fear as she staggered backwards, blood spattering her uniform. The Hunter's headless body teetered on the edge of the pier for a moment, before it toppled into the water.

Somehow, he sensed the other Hunter rising behind him, good hand outstretched. "Shadow Bar-"

Rinjirou fired a second shot that took his hand off at the wrist, the creature around him roaring in approval. He _was _invincible. He could take the entire Order apart. _Anyone _who threatened Earth. _But first, this one. _His hand rose, levelling the revolver at the Hunter's mask as his finger trembled over the trigger.

_Yes, _the voice said. _Do it. Bathe in his blood, Rinjirou. Rise, anointed as my servant. Together, we will cleanse this world of those who would threaten it. JOIN WITH ME!_

"Stop!" The impassioned plea came from Mars – _Rei_ – of all people. "It's over, you don't have to do this!"

_Ignore her. She's a hindrance. A bother. She doesn't understand the gift I offer you. Kill him. Kill him! KILL HIM!_

He wavered again…and glanced at Rei a second time. Her beautiful features were paler than usual, and marred by blood; the Hunter's blood. Had the sudden increase in power made her sick again? _Did I make her sick? __Did I...hurt her?_

"Just stop," she whispered. "Please."

Just like that, the dark tint over his world was lifted. Rinjirou shook his head, clearing out the final protests from the voice as he tore the Chaos Sliver from his palm, wincing as it left his flesh. It was such a tiny, insignificant thing…and yet, now that he was free of its influence, he was terrified. It fell to the ground before him as he struggled to speak. "I…"

The Hunter rose to his knees, clutching futilely at his bleeding stump…and _laughed_. "In all my years serving the Eye, I've never seen _anyone _do what you just did, Payne. You either have an incredibly strong will…or you're very, _very _lucky."

Rinjirou turned to him, his hand throbbing painfully. "Shut up."

"Congratulations. You've won. My sister is dead, and I am no more threat to you." Cold eyes stared right into his soul from behind the mask. "There's just one thing left for you to do. You have to kill me."

"No, you don't," Mars said quickly. "We're safe now, Rinjirou. We can just leave. Together."

"You could do that," the Hunter agreed, "But you know better, don't you, Payne? I know where you are. I know how _weak _you are. And, most importantly…I know who _she _really is. I _will_ make it back to the safe house, just as I _will _report in to my superiors. The Order of Black _will_ know Sailor Mars' identity and, shortly after, her friends' too."

The Sailor Senshi remained silent this time, but Rinjirou could see the panic in her eyes. _She's scared, _he realised. _This is all new to her._

"More of my brethren will come to Tokyo. One by one, the Sailor Senshi will wake to find our blades at their throats...and the Order _will_ be victorious, its millennia-old goal finally accomplished. The Earth _will _be saved." His voice dropped to a harsh whisper. "But we both know that _won't _happen. Will it, Payne?"

He studied Mars again, saw the fear in her eyes…and shook his head. "No. It won't."

Mars's eyes widened. "Rinjirou-"

He stepped forward calmly, revolver raised, and put a round through the Hunter's chest. As he fell to the ground, Rinjirou fired a second round into his face, just to be sure. The revolver sailed off the pier and into the water, its grim task done.

The Senshi's gaze locked on the Hunter's corpse. "You killed him…"

"Yes."

She finally looked up at him in disbelief. "You killed them both…like it was nothing!"

"I had no choice," Rinjirou said, flat. "They knew your identity."

"There's _always _a choice!" she retorted. "And you chose to kill him. To _murder _him!"

"Yes, I did! To keep you safe!"

Her nostrils flared angrily. "Don't even-"

"Weren't you listening?" Rinjirou demanded, jabbing a finger towards the body at his feet. "He _knew _he was about to die. He _knew _I had no choice, just like he would have no choice but to report in with what he knew!"

Mars stared back at him stubbornly, her eyes flashing in silent anger.

"So, yes…" He voice finally softened as he stared back at her. "I made a choice. I chose to preserve your life over theirs."

That finally seemed to reach her. "I just…you were so calm. Did it bother you at all?"

Rinjirou wanted nothing more than to say yes, but he remembered her earlier warning; Rei probably _could _tell when he was lying. For that matter, why was he considering lying in the first place? There was one, simple answer to that question; for the first time in a long time, he was ashamed. He didn't want Rei to think less of him…but it was clear from her tone that she already did.

_I don't remember the last time I felt guilty for killing someone, _he admitted silently. The Order had managed to turn him into a cold-blooded killer, and he hadn't even noticed. Until now. "No. It didn't. It used to, but…no."

"Well, at least you didn't lie." She sounded so disappointed; he missed her more typical angry tirades.

"That doesn't matter, though." Rinjirou could feel the desperation creeping in now. "You're safe. We both are, and with those Hunters gone, so is Tokyo! We can go back to the shrine. Together. We can-"

"No," she said sadly, shaking her head. "We can't. You…" Her voice actually cracked, the first time he could recall hearing it do so. "I just _can't_." She turned and walked away without another word.

"Rei…" A terrible pain filled his chest...and his _heart_. It was happening all over again. His mother, then his father. And now, Megumi…and Rei. The Order of Black had taken everyone and everything he cared about. Again.

* * *

AN: Well, that was an endeavour. Lots of writing spurts with this chapter (I split it for size but I really wanted to have it as one, cohesive read) as I smashed the beginning and end in a couple of days, then languished in writing purgatory on and off in between. This concludes Rinjirou's first arc - he's come to Tokyo, he's learned some truths, and he's now lost absolutely everything. From here, my outline is a little less fleshed out...but it's time to start rebuilding him into the person he needs to be moving forward. The Order of Black aren't entirely gone, but they'll probably take a back seat for a little while with the exception of Megumi.

She's turned into an interesting character to write. She provides the 'human' aspect of the Order; while she came across quite...harsh...in this chapter, I hope I communicated her own conflict. It was a little tricky without being able to get into her head and explore her thoughts, but that will come in the next chapter or two. So yeah, it's a little tricky to say where things will go from here. Mamoru's arc will continue, there's also Minako's 'quest for fame' subplot that has turned into a godsend; I can largely stop and start that as required around the main story. Aside from that, though, there isn't a huge amount left...meaning new stories for most of the characters. This is almost like an unofficial 'Act I' coming to a close, but without being split into separate stories.

Anyway, enough rambling from me. As I pass twenty chapters of Order of Black I'd like to thank everyone who's read, reviewed or otherwise provided feedback so far - it's been invaluable and I hope you'll continue to enjoy the story. Back with more soon, as always!

Lisseas


	22. Picking Up The Pieces

**Sailor Moon - The Order of Black**

**Chapter Twenty Two: Picking Up The Pieces**

**Originally published 09/08/2015**

* * *

_Gods, what a night._ Rei slipped into the shrine's bathhouse quietly, careful to make as little noise as possible. Her grandfather had incredibly sensitive ears, even at his age, and she really didn't feel like talking right now. She stopped over the washbowl and stared into the mirror above; her own eyes stared back, splotches of blood staining the her skin around them. The Hunter's blood.

…_there was a sound like the crack of thunder and the woman's head exploded in a wet mess of blood and tissue. It splashed against Rei's skin, warm and sticky, as the rest of the Hunter toppled into the water below…_

A chill ran down her spine as she dipped a washcloth in the water and began dabbing at her skin. All but a few more stubborn spots were gone, cleared away by her previous attempts, but that didn't stop her stomach from performing another somersault as she relived it all again; she'd seen a lot of nasty things in her life, but watching as another human being's head exploded ranked right up there with the worst.

Rei couldn't blame Rinjirou for his actions, though. The Hunters obviously intended to kill them, making it a clear case of self-defence. Even his execution of the second wasn't entirely without reason. It kept her identity a secret; something she _really _didn't want the Order of Black to uncover. There was no doubt in her mind that the Hunter would have followed through on his threat, _or _how she would have fared if he had. No, what gave her pause was the way in which Rinjirou killed him. His cold, detached admission that he felt nothing when he pulled the trigger? It scared her.

She sighed wearily as she leaned forward to splash more water on her face. It didn't help; sleep was all she craved now, the only thing that would make her feel better. The cool night air hit her skin as she crept through the door once more and back into the courtyard, heading stealthily for her own room. She just needed to rest; put everything out of her mind for a few hours.

"At least it's over for now," the miko murmured, as she reached her door. "I can finally-" She spotted a familiar blonde sitting on her bed and groaned. "Oh, come on! What are you even doing here?"

"I was worried," Usagi hissed, covering a yawn with the back of her hand. "So I thought I'd wait here and make sure you made it back okay!"

Luna stepped out from behind her, looking just as sleepy herself. "You _are_ okay, I trust?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm great." Rei managed to suppress her annoyance; Usagi _was _just being a good friend. "I _am _super tired though, so if you don't mind-"

The blonde sat upright, immediately alert. "Something happened, didn't it?"

_Oh, damn it all, _Rei thought sourly. _I just want to sleep…_

"Come on, Rei." Usagi's voice held just a hint of impatience, perhaps even an air of regal authority; she clearly wasn't about to just let this go. "Talk to me."

Rei sank down on the bed with an irritable sigh. "Fine. I found Rinjirou."

"And? That's a good thing, right?"

Funnily enough, now that she'd started it seemed she _did_ want to talk after all. "The Hunters found us. They attacked us, and…and he killed them."

Usagi's face remained impassive but Rei was sure she heard a note of concern in her voice. "Oh."

"There's more, isn't there?" Luna asked. "Killing is unpleasant, yes, but you've all had to do so in the past...even if it was a last resort."

Rei nodded glumly. "You're right. It wasn't the fact that he killed them. I mean, of course it shocked me, but…" She could still scarcely believe it, even now. "It was the _way _he killed them. Especially the second one. Rinjirou was just so cold, so emotionless, he…he isn't the person I thought he was."

Luna was evidently unimpressed. "Well, we knew from the start he could be dangerous. Perhaps we should end our dealings with him? We hardly need a wanton killer in our midst."

"He's not!" Rei cursed her response immediately. It was too loud, too fast. Despite everything she'd seen that night she knew Rinjirou wasn't _that_; she could feel it in her heart. _I have to clarify what I'm saying...but somehow take the focus off me again. _"The Hunters knew who I was. They knew I was Sailor Mars."

That got their attention, Usagi in particular. "What? How?!"

"I guess they were there for a while, watching us while we talked." The miko swallowed awkwardly, her throat suddenly dry. "One was killed instantly, the other incapacitated. He told Rinjirou and I he was going to report in if we let him live…and give the Order of Black my name. My location. He said they'd use me to find the rest of you."

Luna's face fell. "Rei…"

"That's when Rinjirou did it. He just stepped forward and shot him. Twice. No hesitation. No remorse. Nothing."

Usagi squeezed her forearm gently. "I'm sorry, Rei. That must have been an awful to watch."

"It was," she agreed, strangely relieved to have spoken about it, "But maybe it was best I see this now. I'm not so sure it was ever going to work out between us…"

The blonde's right eyebrow rose slowly. "Oh?"

Rei froze up. Her slip was clearly not lost on Usagi at all. "Er, by _us _I obviously meant the group. As in, _all _of us. The Sailor Senshi as a team!"

Usagi raised a trembling finger towards her face. "Minako was right; you _do _like him!"

"She told you that?!" The miko's fingers clenched into a tight fist. "I'm going to kill her…"

"Do whatever you think you have to. It won't change the fact that you have feelings for Rinjirou!"

Luna sighed exasperatedly. "Usagi..."

"I…" Rei had denied it to this point, even to herself…but it seemed pointless now. He was gone, and after her reaction at the docks she doubted he was coming back. "I do. At least, I _did_...before all this. Now, I don't know how I feel."

Usagi nodded mutely and motioned for her to continue.

"I don't know why. He literally makes me sick with his presence and yet, now that he's _not _here...I miss him. Perhaps I just got used to having him around or…" Rei trailed off, unable to finish as she stared back at Usagi in genuine confusion. "What I saw, how we left things; how could we ever come back from that?"

"I can't tell you that," Usagi admitted, chewing on her bottom lip thoughtfully. "It was hard for me when we lost Mamoru to Beryl...and he did all those awful things. I guess I just remembered why my love for him was so strong and-"

"I never said anything about love, Odango," Rei muttered defensively. "That was all you."

"Fine, fine. _L__ike _then."

"There's a pretty big difference either way," she countered. "Mamoru had been captured by the enemy and brainwashed. He wasn't himself. Rinjirou, he…he's-"

Titus landed on the windowsill beside the bed with his typical silence. "Not like you."

Rei jumped, immediately embarrassed by her reaction. Still, it could have been worse; Usagi fell off the bed with a frightened shriek. "Damn it, Titus! What have we told you about sneaking up on us?"

Luna shook her head in apparent disgust. "Idiot."

"That's right," Usagi grumbled, before groaning painfully. "Bad cat!"

He ducked as one of Rei's loose shoes hit the wall by his head. "By Selene, why must everyone insist on throwing shoes of late?!"

Rei was dubious. "Everyone?"

"Oh, he's exaggerating," the blonde muttered, eyeing off another shoe. "Minako threw both of hers the other day when he wouldn't shut up."

"Ami, too," Titus said quietly, with a twitch of his tail.

Usagi's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Why? What did you do now?"

"That's not important," Rei growled, before turning to Titus. "And you! Why are you even here?"

"I simply wished to confirm you'd returned home safely," the cat said, somewhat evasively. "Once outside, though, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation and I must say, as infuriating as Rinjirou can be, I don't believe you're being entirely objective in your response."

Rei held out her hand. "Usagi? Shoe."

His ears pricked up in surprise. "Now wait just a moment! All I'm saying is, while you all have my utmost respect, you can be somewhat…naïve."

"We'll throw together," Usagi declared, pressing a heel into her palm. "On three."

"I'm trying to help here!" he protested. "People _die. _It's unavoidable. I know you find that distasteful but it's a fact of life. There are certain moments, certain _situations_ where you cannot save everyone...and you entered one tonight."

_That's not it at all, _Rei thought bitterly. _He's missing the point just like Usagi and Luna._

"It isn't that he killed someone," Luna countered. "He _executed _them!"

"Yes, he did. Rinjirou effectively committed murder." Titus' tail twitched a second time. "So what? He protected Rei's identity from the Order of Black in doing so _and_ that of Usagi and the others...however indirectly. I can't say I'll lose any sleep over that."

Luna's tail puffed up dramatically. "So you're saying he was _right _to kill them?!"

"I'm saying nothing of the sort," he retorted, with a dismissive snort. "This isn't about right or wrong, Luna; it's a matter of choice. Cause and effect. _Somebody _was going to die tonight and I won't feign sorrow at the fact it was an enemy over a friend."

"You're all wrong." Rei fell backwards onto the bed behind her with another weary sigh. "I don't care that he killed them. Not anymore. That part makes sense. It's his lack of reaction that worries me. I just wish...I wish he'd felt something. Given some sign that he's still actually human on the inside and not just some puppet of Chaos."

Usagi offered a sad smile. "Are you sure he didn't?"

"He admitted it right to my face, Usagi. He said he used to feel a long time ago…but not anymore."

The room went silent. Even Usagi had nothing to say, no words of encouragement or cheer. Rei was hardly surprised; what could you say to that? _Rinjirou made it clear he felt nothing. It's as simple as that._

Reassurance eventually came from a surprising source, however; Titus. "Perhaps, deep down inside…he did."

Rei's breath caught in her throat. "What do you mean?"

"I...have some experience with such matters," he admitted. "You'll recall when we first met I was rather more...evasive."

"As opposed to now?" Luna grumbled.

"I was Queen Serenity's spymaster for many years. That required certain sacrifices on my part, morals chief among them. When I awoke in this time I set about preparing for the Revenant Knight's arrival the only way I knew how; getting Corey ready. I placed a memory block in his mind, effectively silencing the part of him that was Corval. I did a similar thing to Minako without hesitation or remorse. I lied to you all when we first met, then continued to do so more times than I care to admit. I even lied to Corey, a man I consider my _best friend_, for more than three years without so much as batting an eyelid. All because I thought it was necessary, that the mission demanded it." The cat was strangely vulnerable in the moment, a far cry from his typical smug self. "Of course, I was eventually proven wrong which made it all the worse...but that's beside the point. I mean to say with enough effort, enough _dedication_...you can learn to block out almost anything. Even your own conscience."

Rei sat up slowly, considering his point. "So you're saying...what? Maybe Rinjirou _did _feel something...but he's convinced himself he didn't?"

"I'm saying nothing of the sort," Titus replied, a faint smile flashing across his face. "I'm merely suggesting you might keep an open mind. After all, nobody is entirely what they seem. Nobody."

"Wow." A smile blossomed on Luna's face. "First Minako and now Rei? Twice in one week?" It quickly gave way to a suspicious frown. "Why _are _you being so nice lately?"

Usagi joined her in staring him down. "Yeah, it's a little weird."

"I…I'm not!" he argued. "I just...don't want to lose access to Rinjirou, that's all! He's a valuable source of high-priority intelligence, and if continuing his association with Rei keeps him happy I think we should seriously consider it!"

Rei was torn. He _had _been nice – nicer than usual, anyway – and given her some good advice. At the same time, she wasn't quite as impressed with his follow-up. "So, what? I'm some kind of _prostitute_ now?!"

"I, er…" The cat stared at her in abject terror…and dove through the window, disappearing into the black of night without another word.

Luna sighed irritably. "He really is an idiot."

"Oh, he's not so bad," Usagi countered, with a casual shrug, "When he's not being a pompous jerk, at least."

Rei nodded as she closed her eyes. "He's given me a lot to think about, at any rate." She stifled a yawn, raising her hand to her mouth automatically. "Gods, I'm so tired."

The blonde pushed off the bed quickly and gestured to the door. "Right. Time for us to go, Luna."

The cat flashed Rei a gentle smile of her own. "Do try to get some rest. This will all work itself out in time, even if it doesn't seem that way right now."

The miko nodded wearily. "Thanks."

"I'll stop by tomorrow," Usagi called, as she slid the door open. "Just to check in. Okay?"

"Uh-huh." Rei lifted her hand and waved briefly. "Usagi?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for being here tonight. It turns out I did need to talk after all."

"Don't mention it," Usagi replied. "Goodnight."

The door slid shut behind her...and Rei was finally alone. Rinjirou still dominated her thoughts but she was too tired to even try to deal with it now. She managed to unbutton her jeans and eventually kicked them off with _far _more effort than she was happy admitting. Her whole body felt heavy and lethargic; she couldn't even be bothered to finish changing before she slid under the sheets. A final yawn followed as she snuggled into her pillow before sleep claimed her at last.

Her final thought was one of concern. _Are you struggling with this as much as I am?_

* * *

Rinjirou took another swig from his stolen bottle of whiskey as he stared out at the sun, watching it rise behind Tokyo's unfamiliar skyline.

"Using Shadow Walker for petty shoplifting," he muttered. "Now _that _is something Mother would be ashamed of for sure."

A little over an hour before he'd lost the only person left in his life, the only one who was even remotely close to a friend; Rei. He wandered the city after leaving the docks, lost in a veritable sea of despair. After a brief pit-stop at an all-night liquor store he'd finished up here, atop a random apartment building. It seemed like as good a place as any to wallow in self-pity.

Rinjirou didn't drink often - and he wasn't drunk by any stretch of the imagination – but the whiskey was proving to be a great help in taking the edge off his pain; physical _and _emotional. He didn't want to feel and at the time alcohol seemed like the easiest way to accomplish his goal. Unfortunately, it wasn't doing a thing to stop him thinking about it all. It just hurt a little less.

First he lost Megumi, one of the only pleasant memories left from his childhood. Worse still were her words as she walked away; they left little doubt that she considered their friendship over. His ribs still ached from her earlier assault, a painful reminder of the arrogance he'd displayed. _I thought it would be so easy, _he thought bitterly. _I was going to just walk back in there, expose the Watchful Eye...and all would be forgiven. But even Megumi wouldn't hear me out. I was a fool. A sad, naïve fool._

Then there was Rei. If Rinjirou was really, _truly _honest with himself…he did care for her. Losing her after all that turmoil hurt almost more than he could bear. _I don't care that she's a Sailor Senshi. I don't care how annoying she can be. I'd give anything for just one more chance to talk to her, to tell her how I feel…but she made it clear she doesn't want to see me again._

He leaned back against the wall behind him and closed his eyes, trying to will the pain away. _I just want to forget it. All of it._

It came as it had twice before now; a soft, almost imperceptible whisper. "_You have nothing left…"_

"Leave me be." Rinjirou had zero interest in dealing with _it _again. Even if it was right.

"_Nothing…but vengeance."_

"Vengeance?" It was an interesting notion. The Order of Black had taken everything from him, every last person he cared about...but would he really go to war with them?

"_You've tasted my power. We could tear down the Order of Black, you and I. Haim, Harcourt, and the Watchful Eye itself; we could destroy anyone who's ever hurt you."_

There was one immediate problem with that line of thinking; Megumi_. _He didn't want to hurt her, even after everything that had happened that night. _I wronged her,_ he told himself,_ regardless of intent. I was insensitive, I didn't notice her feelings. Perhaps I even drove her straight to the Watchful Eye. _The former Paladin took another swig from the bottle but it had little effect on the resurgent guilt swelling in his chest; her face sprang up in his thoughts and he knew it was impossible. _I can't fight her._

"_She is the enemy now. You heard her, Rinjirou; don't be a fool. She won't hesitate the next time you meet." _It was growing stronger; he was certain he could actually hear it now. _"She calls _you _a_ _traitor but she was the one who turned on you. Her and the rest of the Order."_

"No, I…" It was odd but the longer they spoke the more sense _it _seemed to make. Perhaps he _should _wage war on the Order. Vengeance was as good a purpose as any to fill the void in his heart, and the second Chaos Sliver would make him virtually unstoppable.

"_Yes," _it called. _"You begin to see the possibilities at last. You just have to let me in, Rinjirou. You just have to accept the gift I offer…"_

A new voice interrupted them. "No! You offer nothing but pain and misery, creature, and you'll not have him. Begone!"

"_He is MINE!"_

"Not yet!" A flare of brilliant light followed _her _reply…and the voice was silenced.

Its presence withdrew like a numbing cold; he wasn't even aware it was there until it was gone. Then, a familiar hand brushed his cheek. It couldn't be her, though; he didn't believe in ghosts.

"Rin? Look at me."

He opened his eyes almost reluctantly…and found himself staring up at his mother's smiling face. She was just as he remembered her. Tall and slender, her long black hair tied back in a ponytail...save for two thin strands that framed her face. Her smile was what he remembered best; he'd seen it countless times since her passing in his dreams.

"Look at you," she whispered, cupping his cheek. "You're all grown up now…and so handsome."

"Mother?" Rinjirou glanced down at the bottle in his hand and tossed it aside. "But, you...you're dead."

"Hush." She dropped to her knees and wrapping him in a warm hug. "Don't trouble yourself with such thoughts. You needed me…and I'm here. Isn't that enough?"

She was right. It was _more_ than enough; even if he was just hallucinating. "I never stopped needing you, Mother."

"I know, Rin. I know."

"I've lost everything," he confessed. "You. Dad. Megumi. Even my very purpose. Those bastards took it all."

"I had hoped you wouldn't follow in my footsteps," she said softly, "If I'd had more time to prepare, to warn you of what I'd learned before they..."

"Before they murdered you," he murmured, a familiar pain in his heart. _I first felt it when I was eight...the day she died._ "I feel so stupid now. So used."

His mother held him tighter, stroking his hair gently as she had when he was just a boy. "You aren't the first to be taken in by their lies, Rin, and you won't be the last. The Order and those who lead it are masters of deception; it's how they've managed to survive for so long. They appear noble, even righteous on the outside…but they are only human at the end of the day. Flawed and imperfect just like the rest of us." She paused a moment, and her voice returned stronger. "But Earth needs better. It _deserves _better."

"There's nobody like that left," he muttered bitterly, gently pulling away.

"No? Are you telling me you no longer care?"

His eyes widened. "Of course I care, but it's hopeless! I'm just one man. Without the Order, I'm-"

"Don't you _dare _give up, Rinjirou Payne!" A hint of steel underscored her words; the same voice she'd once used to scold him as a child. "I didn't raise you that way and neither did your father."

It felt like she'd slapped him across the face. "But-"

"You told me once you wanted to protect people," she said, with a sad frown. "Was that a lie?"

"No, but-"

"You say the Order took your purpose? Take it back!" Her eyes narrowed in determination once again. "You say you have nobody left? Find someone new to fight for!"

_Someone new? _Rinjirou found a familiar raven-haired girl popping into his thoughts. "Rei…"

"Rei?" his mother repeated, a faint smile playing across her lips. "Rei is…a girl?"

"Yeah." Somehow, he was embarrassed.

Her own smile was just as radiant as he remembered. "There's a girl you like?"

"There was," he admitted, suddenly deflated, "But I doubt she wants to see me again. I…I did some things, killed two Hunters. She was...upset. Disappointed in me and...I lost her."

His mother squeezed his shoulders gently. "Is she worth fighting for?"

The answer was clear right away. "She is. I don't know what I feel exactly, but Rei is…special. Even if she hates me right now."

"It sounds like you have more left than you realised. A girl _and _a purpose; more than many have in their lives." She ruffled his hair good-naturedly the way she used to. "So, come on, then. No more moping. You have more important things to do."

"You're right." He glanced at his discarded bottle of whiskey and grimaced. _Never again. _"Even if Rei just wants to yell at me…at least it means we're speaking again."

"That's the spirit," she said happily.

Rinjirou smiled up at her, dreading what he knew was coming. "I don't know if this was the alcohol or the blood loss…but I'm glad I got to see you again, Mother. Thank you for setting me straight."

"How could I stay away knowing the pain you were in?" She hesitated briefly, but finally leaned in to hug him once more. "Be strong, Rin. Pick yourself up the way I know you can. Regain your purpose. I can't say more, but…we may be able to meet again once you do."

"Mother?"

"There's a…an interested party who wants to meet you." Her sudden evasiveness was confusing. "It won't be easy but...when you're ready? They may be able to help you."

His brow furrowed in confusion. "You're not making any sense."

She began fading away before his very eyes. "I've said too much already. Just know that you are not alone, Rin, no matter how bleak things look. I'm watching over you…and I love you."

Rinjirou blinked and she was gone, leaving him alone on the rooftop. "I love you too, Mother." She'd left him with a lot to think about…even if he still wasn't entirely sure she was real. The voice was real though, of that he had no doubt. This was his third encounter with _it _and he wanted nothing more to do with its schemes. The Sliver rested in his back pocket, heavier than it had any right to be. Perhaps it would have been better to leave it on the pier but it seemed irresponsible at the time. It was dangerous; that was painfully obvious to him now.

"A purpose," he murmured. "My purpose was always to protect Earth. Perhaps that doesn't have to change. I'll need weapons, though, if I'm going to continue fighting. Armour." His gaze turned westward, towards the Order safe house he'd visited the night before. "And I think I know just where to get them." Some said returning to the scene of the crime was a classic mistake...but the Order would never expect such a move.

Real or not, his mother was right; he had to fight for what he held dear. "I'm done being a victim. Now it's the Order's turn."

* * *

Megumi ducked under the police tape with a nod to the nearby officer. He was an Order operative, the first to arrive on the scene. She wore plain clothes now – a black blouse and jeans under a long coat – and her ID marked her as a TMPD detective. She walked over to the first body and cringed as she looked him over. There was a gaping hole in his chest and another where his face should have been. _Two rounds from his own revolver, _she decided. _What a way to go. _Her head turned slowly, surveying the surrounding area; a small spatter pattern marked a likely point of death for his partner. From her own experience she guessed headshot - probably a third round from the same weapon - but she was no forensic specialist.

She was, however, a Black Paladin _and _a loyal member of the Watchful Eye; she had a job to do. The Order's contacts in TMPD would take care of any paperwork and destroy all traces of the armour, masks and weapons. Megumi's task was simple; retrieve the Chaos Slivers and any intel they may have on their person. She sighed as she tugged up her jeans and dropped into a crouch over the corpse. There was only one likely perpetrator. _Rinjirou. It must have been him. He told me the Order sent the Watchful Eye after him...but I wasn't sure I believed him. Until now. They must have tracked him here after our fight in the alleyway…and tried to finish him._

That left her with mixed feelings. Her father had said nothing about their presence when he granted her leave to come to Tokyo. He'd said nothing about Rinjirou being alive, either, come to think of it…but he must have known. _Why wouldn't he tell me? Why wouldn't he warn me what to expect? _At odds with that was a faint sense of anger; two proud Paladins gunned down like common criminals. What had Rinjirou done to earn the Order's ire? Why did he deserve such treatment? And how could he murder his own so easily?

"I suppose it doesn't matter why they were here," she murmured. "Only those deserving are silenced." It was a grim task to end a fellow Paladin's life...but one that was not taken lightly.

Megumi didn't hate Rinjirou, despite her earlier words. She couldn't. She'd loved him for such a long time that it wasn't that simple. She _was_ hurt, though. Hurt and betrayed. Seeing him with the red Senshi, the way he looked at her, the worry in his eyes? He _had _betrayed the Order of Black...and her as well. The truth was Megumi regretted ever coming to Japan in the first place...even if it had taught her a valuable lesson. Somehow, Rinjirou had uncovered the truth about the Watchful Eye…and his hatred of them was clear. If _he _couldn't understand, there would be others. Many in the Order, in fact, that would leave or even rebel. It would tear itself apart, a tragedy that would leave Earth at the mercy of the Moon Princess and her Sailor Senshi. That meant one thing, and one thing only.

"I made the right choice."

She drew her knife from the small of her back and cut into the corpse without further hesitation. The Chaos Sliver was easy enough to find if you knew what you were looking for…and with this brother dead it would do him no harm to remove it. It may well be a nasty business but it was a necessary one; one another brother or sister would perform on her the day _she_ died. Such was the oath she'd sworn, the duty she'd vowed to uphold.

"After all…" she said softly, as she tugged the small, black stone from his flesh. "I live to serve the Black."

* * *

AN: So this was a really long wait between chapters, much longer than my usual, and I apologise. Lots of real life getting in the way along with a (un)healthy dose of writers' block made this one tricky to get right. I think I finally managed to get everything the way I wanted, so I hope it entertained. If the Rinjirou scene seemed a little weird it was by design; if he's not sure his mother was real then you guys certainly don't get to know either, lol.

Rei's scene was tricky once I remembered she outright killed Sailor Pain in Act II of Last Guardian Knight. Then, I realised she didn't have to be upset about the actual act of killing someone; she was upset at the complete disregard Rinjirou showed for life with his emotionless execution of the Hunter. Once that settled into place the rest of it just sort of wrote itself, including Titus' little moment of vulnerability. He does that every now and then; just writes himself and demonstrates he's not just some arrogant little douchebag. At least not ALL the time ;-)

Lastly, I finally got a moment to get into Megumi's head post-fight and explore where she's at. Unfortuntely, her and Rinjirou are sort of opposite sides of the same coin. The realisation that the Order was willing to kill those who served faithfully AS WELL as innocent people drove him away...while Megumi's sense of honour and duty allowed her to see things in a more pragmatic light. Rinjirou feared he drove her to the Watchful Eye and he may have done just that with the revelation he's alive. Either way, she's turning out to be a lot more complex in her motivations than I originally planned and I'm having a fun time writing her.

The wait wasn't a complete waste, either. I got a rough outline down of my major plot-points moving forward - at least a few chapters' worth - which hopefully means we won't hit another two-week wait for a while. As always, many thanks for your reviews and feedback as we enter the second act of Order of Black.

Lisseas


	23. Decisions

**Sailor Moon - The Order of Black**

**Chapter Twenty Three: Decisions**

**Originally published 17/08/2015**

* * *

Endymion breathed in deeply, taking in the scent of wild grass and spring. There wasn't a building in sight; this was nature as Gaia always intended…and it was good. He galloped across a vast, untamed prairie on horseback, following another man in familiar, gold-tinted armour; Paladin Smythe, Exalted Knight of the Undying Sun. After their own meeting – far from his father's eyes – Endymion agreed to accompany him on a foray into the borderlands. He needed to see things with his own eyes and gain a deeper understanding of the situation, so he might better convince his father to finally see reason.

"There!" Smythe called, pointing forward. "In the distance!"

Endymion leaned forward on his mount and spotted a plume of smoke. "There are settlements this far out?" It was no wonder the witch and her minions preyed on such far-flung villages; his father's armies were days, if not _weeks _away.

"Gilgannon, Your Highness," Jadeite said from his left, as he studied a cloth map intently. He was yet another close friend and adviser, like Nephrite. "A small farming village."

His brown-haired guardian grunted as his own mount carried him closer. "Barely a dot on the map. I doubt it even has a guardhouse."

The smoke left little question there was trouble ahead. Endymion grit his teeth and urged his steed on, following Smythe in. They passed through sprawling fields of wheat and corn before entering the village centre. It became readily apparent just how small it really was; the prince counted less than ten buildings…and most had been razed to the ground. He was aware of an ominous silence as he dismounted. There were no birds, no insects; even the wind itself had grown still. The only sound at all was the gentle crackle of flames as the huts smouldered around them.

"Such destruction," Jadeite murmured, as he slid off his own horse. "So brutal, so complete..."

Endymion took a step forward and cringed at a sudden snap beneath his boot; charred remains littered the ground all around them, little more than piles of blackened bones. The urge to retch rose in his throat, a most unpleasant scent filling his nostrils; that of burning flesh.

Smythe took a knee over what had clearly once been a child. "Too young. Far too young."

"These were simple farmers," Endymion said quietly, bending down to retrieve a burned doll. "They had no gold to give, nor weapons to defend themselves. Such senseless slaughter…and for what?"

"There is no purpose in this beyond fear," the Paladin muttered. "It proves your father impotent. It proves his fear, his unwillingness to venture beyond the safety of Elysion's walls. This is not the first village I have seen razed like this, Your Highness. Such carnage is spreading little by little, too quiet for the rich and powerful to notice. Too far from the capital and their precious holdings too care. The people remember, too; your father may find he has many more enemies before all is said and done."

"What of your men? Can they do nothing to stem the tide of destruction?"

"See for yourself." He gestured to another ragged pile of bones, strewn about a familiar gold cuirass. "We are dedicated, Your Highness, but we are still only mortal. Our Knight-Commander recalls us but the kingdom is vast and we are far too scattered to be truly effective." Smythe shook his head sadly. "I know this is not the last of my brothers I shall find like this."

Another wave of nausea washed over Endymion, threatening to spill the contents of his stomach all over the ground. He turned away, hoping to strengthen his control, and found Nephrite crouched by another corpse, eyes closed in deep concentration.

"There's a strange presence here," he murmured, his fingertips tracing over the soil. "It's wrong; it shouldn't be here. It's foreign. Dark." His eyes opened slowly as he stared up at the sky. "Evil."

"My father is a selfish fool." Endymion could no longer muster even a modicum of respect for the man. "I cannot believe he sits idly by while these people, his _subjects_, suffer and die-"

Jadeite's terse warning cut him off mid-sentence. "Your Highness! Behind you!"

The young prince whirled about and froze in terror. A dark, hulking mass emerged from one of the ruined huts, ducking under the doorway and into the light. It stood at least seven feet tall, its imposing frame covered in a dense layer of shaggy, black hair. Its head was little more than a wide, gaping maw filled with row after row of rotten, yellow teeth. Beady black eyes locked on them from above as it let out a terrible howl, sending a chill down Endymion's spine.

"Youma!" Smythe cried, as he drew his large, two-handed sword.

His call jolted Endymion into action again, and he drew his own blade. "Youma?"

"One of Beryl's creations," the knight explained. "Born of dark magic and blood. They are evil to the core!"

It took a step towards them, heavy enough to shake the very earth beneath their feet, before lashing out at Nephrite. An accomplished swordsman, he took the hit on his blade…and was _still _staggered by the force of the blow. "Its claws are like steel!"

Jadeite moved to his defence, slashing at the creature from its flank. His blade sank into its flesh but the attack only seemed to anger it. An over-sized hand swung out in retaliation, sending the blonde man hurtling into the side of the hut. As it stepped towards him menacingly, Paladin Smythe moved in with his free hand raised.

"Virtue's Flare!" A small blast of flame poured over the youma, setting its thick hair alight. He parried a return swing with his sword and cut into its arm, drawing thick, black blood from under the skin. The creature snarled angrily and lashed out at him repeatedly, finally making contact with his pauldron.

Endymion stepped up beside him and took its next blow on his own sword. A painful shockwave ran up his arms and into his shoulders; the beast was strong indeed! His distraction succeeded in giving Smythe a chance to recover and together they forced the creature back with a flurry of rapid strikes. It snarled and slashed at him again, tearing into the thin armour over his shoulder; if felt like the hit from a labourer's hammer, not to mention the pain as his skin was torn open.

A purple blast slammed into the side of its head; one of Nephrite's astral blasts. He followed up with another cut from his sword but the youma had already recovered. It caught him off-guard with a surprise charge and raked its claws across his chest, knocking him to the ground.

"Virtue's Flare!" Smythe hurled another ball of flame right into its face.

The youma reeled, clutching at its eyes, leaving Endymion an opening he couldn't afford to waste. He lunged forward, ducking under another wild swing as he stabbed up and forward with his sword. It thrust into the roof of the creature's mouth and through to its brain. A quick twist stopped the beast moving, and it fell backwards with a final pitiful whimper. The prince sighed in relief, tugging his sword free and wiping it clean on its fur.

The Paladin dropped into a crouch, lifting the creature's arm carefully before letting it drop again. "A good kill, Your Highness. The people of this village can rest easy knowing they have been avenged."

"Perhaps," Endymion said quietly, letting his gaze wander over the destruction around them again. "I hope so, at least."

Smythe pushed himself back to his feet with a heavy sigh. "I fear this is only the beginning. This same scene has been repeated across the kingdom countless times over, and things will only continue to get worse. My order is scattered, our numbers thinned by this crisis. We _must _have aid, Your Highness, it is that simple; we cannot deal with Beryl alone."

Endymion nodded slowly and extended his hand. "I shall do all I can to aid you and your order in this quest, Sir Smythe. My father _will _listen. He must."

* * *

Mamoru sat up with a weary sigh. His eyes locked on the clock, revealing the truth he already knew. Less than five minutes had passed since he lay down on the couch, and little more than an hour since he had returned home from the shrine. Since he'd last seen Usagi. The call was unexpected but he could hardly ignore it when it _did _come; he loved her, regardless of their current status, and he meant every word he'd said. He would always be there for her.

The dreams were as vivid as ever; he could remember the scent of burning flesh, the pain from the youma's strikes. It was all leading to a conclusion he didn't like; Beryl's rise to power was anything _but _rapid. The Golden Kingdom knew what was coming…and it did nothing. His _father_ did nothing.

As he swung his legs off the couch again, Mamoru realised something was amiss; he wasn't alone in the apartment. His eyes snapped over to the full-length windows behind him…and the flaming figure standing before them, staring out at the city.

"I've seen you before," he recalled, rising slowly to his feet. "In another dream. When Smythe came before my father for the first time."

"Indeed, Endymion," it replied, making no effort to face him. "You begin to see the truth at last. The witch's rise was not the surprise you believed it to be…but the rich and powerful care little for those beneath them." There was an odd touch of melancholy to its voice. "Little has changed in this world of glass and steel."

"Who are you?" Mamoru felt no fear, strangely enough. If anything, his visitor exuded an odd sense of warmth and calm.

"You are not ready yet. There is still much for you to learn. Much for you to see. You must witness your own folly, your own fall from grace. Then, perhaps you will be ready to begin again." There was a brilliant flare of light, like staring into the sun itself…

…and Mamoru woke up on the couch once more. He checked the time as he had before and found the same thing; barely five minutes had passed. _It was all a dream, _he realised. _All of it. _As he rubbed his tired eyes he reflected on what was said. Queen Serenity had told Usagi that Metalia took Earth by surprise…but his dreams seemed to contradict that. _I was right in the middle of it. I _knew _it was happening. Why didn't I stop it? Surely I could have convinced my father to send out his armies after seeing such a creature with my own eyes!_

He leaned back against the couch and sighed again, knowing he would get no more sleep that night. The figure spoke of _his _folly. _His_ fall from grace. What was it?

"It's obvious," he said softly, as it came to him. He'd said as much to Corey, guessing his past without knowing for certain. "Serenity…"

* * *

Rinjirou brought his pistol to bear, his voice a commanding growl. "Don't move!"

His opponent failed to heed his warning; the Cleric thrust his hands forward and hurled a ball of fire down the corridor towards him. Rinjirou pressed himself against the wall as it passed, feeling its heat on his skin. _So, they really can throw fire! _He pushed off once clear and raised his pistol as the robed man formed a second fireball. There were no other options; he dropped him with two bullets to the chest.

Just like the Hunter the night before, Rinjirou felt no remorse for the life he'd taken. This was a fight; sometimes people died. _But what would Rei think? _He forced such thoughts from his mind as a new sound echoed down the corridor; a pair of boots, approaching fast. He took a few steps back into an adjacent doorway and shrouded himself with Shadow Walker. _Best to see what I'm dealing with first._

The boots grew closer, clearly a single set, and slowed; a sign of caution. Sure enough, it was one of the grunts he'd encountered the night before. He stepped past, weapon drawn, and approached the Cleric's prone form. The bruise on the side of his face marked him as the man he'd interrogated in the security room. _Sorry, friend, _Rinjirou thought, _but today isn't starting off much better for you._

He _did _consider shooting him in the back of the head. It was the safest option and, Paladin or not, he _was _a member of the Order. That made him the enemy. Something stopped him, though. Not regret or remorse…but shame. Killing this man was unnecessary, yet he considered it as a first option. That was the same kind of cold response that had disappointed Rei so much, and he knew he couldn't continue to think like that. The Order had stripped him of his guilt at some point, and it was high time he began work on getting it back. _I'm a person, _he decided, _not a weapon. I can kill if it's necessary…but now is not such a time._

His mind made up, Rinjirou stepped out behind the grunt and pressed his pistol against his head. "Be cool, friend, and drop your weapon."

"Oh, shit." The grunt complied immediately, tossing his own pistol to the floor. "Twice in twenty-four hours? You've got to be kidding me!"

"Don't be too upset," Rinjirou countered. "This is your lucky day."

"Really? How do you figure that, _traitor_?"

He gestured to the Cleric. "I already killed him, but you're still alive. If you behave yourself you might even stay that way." His hand slipped into the duffel over his shoulder, retrieving the zip-cuffs he'd prepared for just this eventuality. "Hands behind your back."

The grunt was clearly not amused as his hands were secured. "What do you want now?"

"The way I see it, the Order owes me a new set of armour and weapons so I'm here to collect." With a none-too-gentle shove, Rinjirou started him towards the stairs. "We're going to the armoury. Lead on." He moved cautiously, listening carefully for any other signs of other soldiers. "Anyone else here?"

"No," his prisoner replied bitterly. "They're out cleaning up your mess."

Rinjirou nodded gently. That was good; it meant he should have the time he needed. _They'll have to secure the scene, probably with fake police identification. The issue there is the need to fool the _real _police by using their own procedures…which are time consuming. _They finally arrived at a reinforced door free of any markings, a lone keypad the only other thing in view. "Access code?"

The grunt remained stubbornly silent, just as he had the last time.

"Really?" Rinjirou sighed irritably and pressed his pistol against the man's knee. "I don't want to hurt you, but I will if you don't start being a little more cooperative." The threat of violence was usually more than enough; he doubted he'd _actually _have to make good on it.

It only took a second for the grunt to prove him correct. "Okay, okay! Oh-three-oh-two-nine-one."

"It'd be a real shame if that triggered some sort of lock-down. For you, I mean."

"It won't," he assured him. "Just take what you want and go!"

Rinjirou punched in the code and was rewarded with a faint click as the door unlocked. He pulled it open and gestured with his pistol. "You first. Take a seat on that ammo box over there." With some sense of satisfaction he set the duffel down on the floor and quickly filled it with a new chestpiece, another set of gauntlets and boots, and a second pistol with plenty of extra ammo. Next came the far more difficult choice; replacing his daggers.

The selection wasn't quite what he'd hoped for, but he eventually settled on a pair of tantōs; their balance was a little different from what he was used to but they were light, easy to wield, and reminded him of his mother's weapons. Rinjirou chose western-style blades his first time around to avoid any reminder of his Japanese heritage, but now…he didn't fear it the same way. It almost seemed right to honour her, knowing what he did now about her fate. _I still don't know if she was real or not, but she helped me get back on track last night. It seems like the least I can do._

The Order even had a proper pair of sheaths for his new blades, which he appropriated as well. The whole ensemble joined the rest of his new gear in the duffel; if all went as planned he wouldn't have need of them for a long time. Rinjirou slung the bag over his shoulder as he approached the grunt and stopped before him.

"I want you to give the Order a message for me. Make sure it gets to Lawrence Haim and the rest of the Council."

His captive frowned. "What message?"

"Tokyo is off-limits from now on," he said coldly. "Come for me, or anyone I care about…and it'll be war. I will use everything I know about the Order to help bring it to its knees. Understand?" He left without another word, sealing the grunt in the armoury behind him. The duffel was fairly heavy on his shoulders but it was worth it; he had what he needed if the Order _did _come for him again. Once he was back on the street, he pulled a familiar cloth parcel from his back pocket and studied it with disdain.

"Just one more stop to make."

* * *

"Corey!" Usagi broke into a run, closing the gap between them quickly; it was practically impossible to mistake the tall American for anyone else. She came up behind him and tapped his shoulder. "Hi!"

He turned quickly and smiled. "Hey, Usagi. You're actually on time today."

"I'm not late _that _often," she grumbled, nudging him good-naturedly. "What about you? It's been so long since I saw you around campus, I figured you must have dropped out!"

He rolled his eyes. "Not yet."

Usagi fell into step beside him as they continued down the street. "So, things have been a little crazy lately, huh? I haven't even had a chance to ask how you and Minako are doing after your…talk."

Corey shrugged. "We're great, actually. I'm trying to be less standoffish, and Minako's making a good effort at holding in some of her crazier impulses. I mean, hell, we haven't fought about anything else since Mako's door...and even that wasn't much of a fight."

"I still can't believe you let that go," Usagi said, with a giggle. "Minako's got you wrapped around her little finger, doesn't she?"

"Oh, don't you worry," he replied, with a devious smirk. "She'll pay. Somehow."

"I highly doubt that."

"We'll see." He pulled up at a pedestrian crossing and studied her quizzically. "Dare I ask how you're handling this break with Mamoru? You two seemed pretty cosy again last night."

That was a difficult question. It had been good to see him after a few days without so much as a call, but it only reinforced that they weren't together at the moment. "We're…we have an understanding but we're still..."

Corey grimaced. "Sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No, it's fine." Usagi steeled herself and searched her heart for the right words. "We're…Mamoru is still discovering himself. Or something."

"Do I detect a note of bitterness in your voice?"

She glanced up as the light changed and began to cross the road. "After nearly six years together I'll admit I was surprised when he said he needed space." Her finger came up in warning as Corey began to speak. "Yes, I know I was the one who put us on break in the first place, a fact I do _not _need to be reminded of!"

"I wouldn't dream of it," he assured her. "I was just going to tell you not to be too hard on him. I got a little heated myself when he asked for advice, but knowing what he's going through I can…" He let his head fall forward a little. "I suppose I can understand how he feels."

"You?" Her nose wrinkled in confusion.

Corey nodded slowly. "My life is undeniably better now than it was a couple of years ago, but I…I'm not sure who I am anymore."

"You're Corey," Usagi said, laughing again. "Did you bump your head this morning?"

He shot her a look of mock irritation. "That's not what I mean. I know I'm Corey McLeod. I just don't know what that means, or _who _that is anymore. The way Mamoru doesn't know who he used to be...or what that means for the person he is now."

"How so?"

"I was an angry teen," he admitted. "My dad walked out on us when I was fourteen and I spent most of the next year pissed off at the world. That's when Titus found me, and for the next three years I was a one man army waging war against the Dark Kingdom as Guardian Justice. My life as Corey was just a cover for my night-time activities. I figured things would be different once I came to Tokyo, but now I _am _here…it isn't what I expected."

Usagi was puzzled by this sudden turn to wistfulness. "I remember you were expecting friends...and we are friends, aren't we?"

"We are," he agreed. "That's not the problem. I just…I think I forgot how to be Corey along the way. I don't know who I am anymore. What my interests are, my hobbies. What I want to do with my life. If I'm honest, mechanical engineering doesn't interest me in the slightest...and it's getting harder for me to pretend I care."

"You don't say. Worst cover story ever. You could barely muster any enthusiasm for it when we first met!" That led her to an interesting question, though. "What would you do instead?"

"I don't know. Everything seems kinda pointless after you find out you're the living avatar of Justice."

Her brow furrowed. "Maybe you could study law?"

Corey laughed again. "It's not that kind of justice, Usagi…and I doubt I have the grades to get in anyway."

"Oh." She snapped her fingers as another idea formed in her head. "You should take Political Science like me!"

"I don't think so."

"No, hear me out!" Usagi countered. "If I understand your former role correctly, you acted as a sort of…well, a guardian of justice. You ensured everyone was treated equally, you fought my mother on certain issues…that sort of thing. You were almost a politician."

Corey replied with a pained groan. "Please don't call me that."

"If you're going to help sort out the world's problems you'll need to know how it all works…and _that _is why _I _took Political Science. You should too; it makes sense."

"I guess it does…in a twisted sort of way." He didn't sound particularly enthusiastic, but at least he'd listened.

"Just give it some thought." She slowed to a halt as they reached the university gates and pulled him aside, out of the path of the other students. "On a related note, perhaps you could give me a little advice? The way you used to advise my mother."

"Sure," Corey said, with a shrug. "What's on your mind?"

"I'm not sure if it's exactly justice related," Usagi clarified. "Just a decision I've been struggling with over the last few days."

"Shoot."

She took a deep breath. "Titus thinks we should retaliate against the Order of Black. He suggested I should send in the Outer Senshi to destroy that Sanctuary…where they're making the Constructs."

"But you're not sure that's the right call," he concluded.

"Right." Usagi hesitated a moment, unsure of exactly what to say. "I don't really want to escalate our conflict further but they seem intent on coming after us. After the fight with that Hunter last night…"

"You're right; it's not really a matter of justice." Corey waited a moment for a cluster of students to pass before locking his emerald eyes on her. "It's a matter of respect. The Order of Black have attacked us directly now. Perhaps, before this latest incident, we could have just let things slide; they seemed to be after Rinjirou, not you, but their priorities have obviously changed."

The blonde nodded mutely; it was difficult to argue, given the Hunter's words. _I don't know how she got the idea we murdered her friend, though. We haven't killed anyone. _

His jaw muscles worked silently for several seconds. "The way I see it, you have two choices; sit back and wait for them to act the way we did against the Revenant Knight…or kick in their front door and make it clear we won't tolerate any further aggression."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that," Corey agreed. "The Order of Black may have their reasons for distrusting us, but we know they're wrong. Sometimes the only way to stop a bully is to knock them on their ass."

"But what if it leads to further conflict?" she asked quietly.

"We've done nothing to them," he reminded her, "And they've attacked us twice. I'm sorry to have to say it but further conflict seems like a given. Better we set the tone than sit on our hands waiting for their next move." The American blanched as he checked his watch. "Damn, I'm gonna be late. I'll see you in the cafeteria around twelve?"

Usagi nodded absently, still mulling over his words. "See you then." Corey was right, at least with his assessment of the Order's actions to that point. They were going to keep coming regardless of what she chose to do. His words on inaction resonated with her, though. _I swore during the battle with the Revenant Knight that I wouldn't let myself become a victim again…and I feel exactly the same now. Titus was right; I do _not _want the Order of Black returning to Tokyo with Construct reinforcements. _It would seem she was edging closer to a decision...and the Outer Senshi closer to action.

* * *

Rei tied her robes tight around her waist and stretched a final time. After a few hours' rest she felt a lot better, her thoughts on the previous night's events clearer. She regret her response to Rinjirou's actions the night before. There was something in his reply, his confession of apathy, that she hadn't recognised until the morning; sorrow. Was he sad he _didn't _feel?

_A miko's role is one of guidance, _she thought bitterly, _but I didn't do any of that last night. I ran away when he needed me the most because I was scared. I have to find him today. I have to help him come back from this._

Rei had a confession of her own, after all. One made last night to Usagi. Somehow, she liked Rinjirou. It seemed impossible given how their association had begun but it seemed obvious even to her. She couldn't tell _him _that, though; he'd think she was an idiot. Telling Minako was out of the question, too; Rei would never hear the end of it.

She headed for her door and the courtyard beyond, planning her morning. Chores were chores; she couldn't skip them but she _could _afford to skip classes just this once. There was something far more important to do. She had to find Rinjirou and tell him...

"Wait…" Rei spoke aloud without planning it. She could feel a familiar presence now. Cold, subdued. _It's him. _The miko rushed out into the sunlight…

"Good morning, Hino-sama." Rinjirou stood before her grandfather, rising from a formal bow as his hand disappeared into his back pocket. "I have something for you. Something I took from you."

The old man nodded faintly. "I know."

"I don't know why I took it, really. There was a whisper in my mind...what I now realise was Chaos. It doesn't excuse my actions, though, and I'm sorry."

The priest accepted the small fabric wrap and bowed his head. "Did you use it?"

Rinjirou's response was equally sombre. "I did."

Grandpa let out a gentle sigh. "I won't lie, Rinjirou. You may pay a terrible price for your actions last night."

"I understand."

Rei couldn't hold back any longer. "What price?" They both looked up as she marched over. "Answer me! What price?"

Rinjirou looked away immediately. "It's nothing."

Thankfully, her grandfather was a little more forthcoming. "One Chaos Sliver alone is dangerous, but two? There's no telling what effect it may have had. It certainly exposed him to Chaos' call, and may even have accelerated the damage to his mind. How much exactly is difficult to say."

"Idiot," she murmured, concern coming before even anger.

"So be it," Rinjirou said firmly. "It saved Rei's life, Hino-sama. That's all that matters to me."

"You did that…for me?" Rei stepped forward without thinking and punched him in the chest. "Idiot! Why couldn't you just leave that stupid thing alone?!"

He still refused to meet her gaze, staring silently at his feet.

Grandpa raised his hands quickly. "It's not a guarantee! The fact that Rinjirou was able to remove it again at all is unusual, and may point to some form of natural resistance. It's not unheard of. Those of the Watchful Eye are selected for similar reasons."

"No," Rei said softly, as she remembered what happened. "That's not it. You were in a rage, utterly fixated on that Hunter. You stopped…because I told you too. You listened to me. You…listened."

At long last he looked up at her. "Because you were right. I was out of control and if you hadn't been there to stop me…I would have killed that Hunter because I _wanted _to. Not because I had to."

It was a chilling reminder of how close to the edge he was only a few hours earlier, one Rei would be happy not to have.

"I was telling the truth last night," he admitted. "Pulling the trigger was an easy choice. I didn't feel a thing."

Her eyes narrowed slowly. "Why tell me that again now?"

"Because you made me wish I had. Last night, for the first time in a _very_ long time I was…ashamed of myself. I've killed many times before, Rei, but you're the first person who's ever made me think about it again afterwards." Rinjirou swallowed slowly as he stared into her eyes. "I'm sorry I disappointed you."

Rei shot her grandfather a dirty look as he nudged her gently…but he was right. _Rinjirou's making an effort and I could at least meet him halfway. _"Well, I suppose I didn't really thank you for saving my life last night. Or keeping my secret."

"And you never have to. It was the right thing to do." He hesitated again and looked away. "And if I really think about it, I…I didn't do it entirely for selfless reasons."

_Is he about to say what I think he's about to say? _Rei's heart felt as if it actually skipped a beat, a fact she found incredibly annoying. "What do you mean?"

"Last night, I hit rock bottom. I lost my best friend, Megumi; the Order of Black took her just like they took everyone else I ever cared about. When the Hunters came for us, I just…I couldn't let them take you too. You're…"

She found her lips suddenly dry. "I'm…?"

"You're…" He shuffled uncomfortably as he struggled for words. "I mean, I think I…"

"Gods, are you always this slow?" Rei thought she knew what he was trying to say…and she decided to give him an out. _There's plenty of time for that later. _"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised; you _were _stupid enough to jam a piece of Chaos into your hand, after all!"

Rinjirou seemed stunned…for all of a second before he retaliated. "It saved our lives, didn't it?!"

She was sure she caught the hint of a smile before he was able to mask it. "That doesn't make it any less stupid!"

"God, you're annoying," he muttered, folding his arms across his chest.

"_I'm _annoying?! Take a look in the mirror!"

Grandpa sighed heavily and ambled off towards the shrine, muttering as he went. "So stubborn…"

Rei couldn't resist a faint smile of her own as she continued exchanging barbs with Rinjirou. Maybe he couldn't say what he planned on…but that was okay. She probably wasn't able to say it, either. All she knew was, for the moment, she was glad he was back. Luna was right; it would all sort itself out in time…and it was even beginning to look that way.

* * *

AN: Another relatively small-scale chapter but one that put the last few pieces in place to move forward. Rei and Rinjirou got to begin their reconciliation, and hopefully in a way that makes sense with their existing relationship. Neither is quite able to bring themselves to confess how they feel and it seemed quite in character for Rei to give him 'an out' by starting an argument.

Usagi and Corey's talk was a way to kill a few birds with one stone, including her struggles with retaliation and Corey's own subplot over his lack of identity outside of being Justice. Minako obviously feels there's enough to him for her to love but he isn't so sure; that should be an interesting subject for me to explore, even if he isn't so much of a focal point this time around. The Outer Senshi will reappear in a chapter or two, as well - I didn't mean for them to drop off for so long but other more important characters took up the word count!

And Mamoru's plot continues moving along. I really wanted to explore the Silver Millennium era some more, as well as Earth. It's an area that doesn't get a lot of focus in most sources and it just seemed incomprehensible that everyone was caught completely off-guard by Beryl and Metalia. Maybe it's alt-history but it's a way to get Mamoru back into prominence AND power him up like his manga counterpart. Plus, fights with youma are really helpful for tossing in some action in a chapter that's mostly talking!

I hope it wasn't TOO slow for everyone. Let me know what you thought with a review or PM, of course. Back with the continuation shortly!

Lisseas


	24. Right and Wrong

**Sailor Moon - The Order of Black**

**Chapter Twenty Four: Right and Wrong**

**Originally published 29/08/2015**

* * *

"So that's it, huh?" Uranus said, staring up at the innocuous-looking building across the street. "It doesn't exactly scream secret lab."

"You were expecting a large, neon sign that reads 'secret lab inside'?" Titus asked dryly.

"Ha, ha, ha. How about one that reads keep acting like a smartass and see what happens?"

"Talk like that is precisely why the Princess sent Justice and I here!"

Sailor Saturn sighed, resting on her Glaive as the cat and irritable Senshi continued their terse back and forth. Neptune looked just as sick of their fighting as she was and, while she couldn't really see his face, she could _feel _the annoyance radiating off of Justice from where she stood. Uranus did _not _need any help getting riled up; the Guardian Knight's presence was more than enough, especially in light of what Usagi had said on the communicator…

* * *

"We have to destroy the Order's Constructs and stop them from making any more. I'm sending you into the Sanctuary."

The hotel room was quiet enough to hear a pin drop. Hotaru was surprised, to say the least; never in a million years would she have expected Usagi to order such an attack. Michiru was typically difficult to read but even she appeared caught off-guard. Haruka, however, had a slightly different response.

"It's about time you let us off the leash," she said, with a toothy grin. "I've been waiting to dish out a little payback on those bastards!"

Hotaru couldn't say she agreed entirely but the Order's Paladins _had _attacked them without reason; Haruka's wrath wasn't unjustified.

Usagi clearly didn't see it that way. "That's not what this is about, Haruka. You're going in to destroy those Constructs, _not _the Order of Black. I want injuries and collateral damage kept to a minimum."

"Right..."

The mild resentment in Haruka's voice was clear; Hotaru picked up on it right away and she couldn't really blame her. The Order of Black had attacked Usagi, the Inner Senshi _and _them; their intentions were plain to see. Of course she didn't want to kill anybody, but their own welfare had to come first. Didn't it?

Usagi hesitated a moment. At first it looked to be the communicator freezing, but her hair continued swaying in the breeze. "I'm sending Justice and Titus to Brussels. They'll assist with the attack."

Hotaru braced herself for a fight. _It'll be good to see Corey again, but Haruka is _not _going to like this._

"And keep an eye on us, no doubt," Haruka muttered darkly, confirming her fears.

Michiru nudged her gently. "Of course, Usagi. We'll await their arrival." She cut the connection and finally allowed herself to frown. "What was that, Haruka?"

"It's been six months! How long are we going to be kept at arm's length?" The ill-tempered blonde flung her hands into the air in disgust. "What more do we have to do to prove ourselves?"

"We turned on them," Michiru said, shaking her head sadly.

"For a second time," Hotaru murmured, watching Haruka intently. How she responded next would be a telling sign of her regret…or lack thereof.

Their mild rebukes _did _give her pause. "I know that, I just…"

Michiru took her hand and squeezed gently. "It will take as long as it takes. Okay?"

Her gentle response came as a surprise to Hotaru. The aqua-haired Senshi rarely spoke of her own part in their betrayal, but to hear such regret in her voice was unexpected. Michiru was focused on the future, always moving forward; she'd been that way as long as Hotaru could remember. It was strange to hear her turn to the past _and _be the voice of reason Haruka needed, all at once.

"I guess you're right." Her lover didn't sound entirely convinced, despite her agreement. "It's just so frustrating. That smug little bastard and Tinman, sent here to babysit us?"

"Assist." It slipped out before Hotaru could catch it.

"We don't need their _assistance_. We're more than capable of flattening this little lab without their help."

Michiru's brow furrowed deeply as she turned towards the window. "Don't get cocky, Haruka. We weren't exactly holding back the last time we faced those Paladins and things could have gone _far _worse for us. Justice will provide a second shield against gunfire, at the very least."

"Fine," Haruka grumbled, folding her arms across her chest, "but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

* * *

Justice suppressed an irritated sigh as Titus and Uranus bickered; it was difficult enough without the cat standing on his left pauldron to boot. _It feels like _I'm _getting the dirty look instead of him. Hell, it actually _could _be me she's pissed at, too. _Saturn _did _sigh as she came out of whatever daydream or memory she'd lost herself in, gripping her Glaive tighter as Neptune cleared her throat.

"If we can focus on the task at hand," she said, with a pointed glare, "_we _will go in through the main entrance, hopefully drawing their focus away from the lab itself."

Titus nodded firmly. "Agreed. Justice and I will head around back and through the entrance Rinjirou and I used last time." His ears flattened as he shot Uranus a dirty look. "I know you volunteered your services as the _distraction _but remember the Princess' instructions. She wants the _lab _destroyed, not the people working in them or the Black Paladins who guard it. Do try to keep collateral damage and injuries low."

Uranus met his glare with one of her own. "We heard you the first time, cat."

"Yes, I recall you listen quite well. To _anybody_."

Justice cringed beneath his helmet; that was about as thinly-veiled a taunt as he'd ever heard. Titus was referring to their near-corruption at the hands of the Revenant Knight…and they knew it all too well. Even Saturn's expression hardened; she clearly didn't approve of his provocation.

Uranus' voice was as cold as he could remember hearing in a long time. "Come on, Neptune, Saturn. Let's go."

Neptune did an admirable job of keeping her face impassive as she followed her lover off the roof, but there was a stiffness to her movements that hinted at inner pain.

"Too far," Saturn murmured, as she strode past purposefully and dropped to the ground after them.

_Yep, _Justice decided, _she definitely didn't approve. _He turned his head, trying to make eye contact; it wasn't easy with Titus perched atop his shoulder as he was. "You're not gonna make a lot of friends that way, buddy."

A derisive little snort was his answer. "I can do without friends like Uranus and Neptune."

"I wouldn't be so sure," he countered. "You three have a lot in common from where I'm standing."

"I'm insulted." Titus swatted his helmet for emphasis. "I'll have you know we're nothing alike."

"Really?" Justice asked, dubious. "All three of you are pretty much 'at all costs' when it comes to the mission."

"Perhaps. But I am _always _in control of myself, Justice. They're far too rash, too reckless. They fail to properly consider all the variables…and inevitably end up making a mess of things." He hopped from Justice's pauldron to the ground and headed for the edge of the roof. "I already regret bringing them into this, given Uranus' declared desire for _payback_."

"You must be slipping if you didn't see that coming."

"Indeed."

Justice followed, puzzled by his response. "What's the problem, though? The Order has attacked us multiple times; we _should _send them a message, convince them to stop."

Titus' ears flattened, coupled with a weary sigh; Justice recognised the signs of disappointment right away. "I thought, now you have your memories of Corval back, you might start remembering what it meant to actually _be _him."

"This isn't about justice, Titus, this is-"

"_Everything _is about justice for you," the cat snapped, as they circled around the dimly lit perimeter. "At least it should be." He shook his head as they came upon an old storm drain. "It's really my fault, I suppose. Dawkins and I turned you into a soldier because that's what you needed to be at the time. But now, it's time for you to become something else. Something greater. A true Guardian Knight of Justice." His ears pricked up, his eyes narrowing as his visor appeared. "You can't let petty anger or vengeance colour your judgement. You have to be above such things."

A small patch of concrete slid back to reveal a keypad; Titus continued working and, a moment later, it turned green. The entire storm drain slid apart to reveal a hidden doorway…and a startled man in similar armour to that Rinjirou had worn. The submachine gun in his hands began to rise and Justice launched into action, tackling him to the ground and bringing his armoured fist down on his temple. Twice for good measure.

"Nicely done," Titus murmured, as he stepped inside. "The Order of Black appears to be our enemy, yes…but the most important question to ask is _why_?"

Justice resisted the temptation to roll his eyes; the cat always knew, even when he was wearing his helmet.

Titus paused briefly to stare at an insignificant spot on the wall, tail twitching sporadically. "This will only take a moment."

"Motion sensor?" Justice didn't even bother to point out the inherent insanity of lecturing him in the midst of an enemy stronghold; it was nothing new, after all. _Most of his most important lessons have come while sneaking through some dank hole in the ground._

"Motion sensor." A brief electronic whine accompanied his satisfied nod. "There. We can proceed." He headed forward again and launched back into his speech without even missing a beat. "A simple yes or no answer isn't enough for you anymore, Justice. You _should _be asking why. You should take a more critical look at the issues. Examine the history, and both sides' motivations; look for the truth that lies somewhere between them."

"Alright, then. _Why_ are the Order of Black our enemy?"

"Simple. They're our enemy because, one thousand years ago, the Moon Kingdom _failed_. It had but one mandate; watch over Earth and guide its people. We failed. Queen Serenity. Me. Even you, Justice. We _all _failed. We were too occupied with our own internal woes. When Earth needed us most, we weren't there…and the planet fell to Beryl and Metalia. The Order of Black have ties to the old Golden Kingdom; is it any wonder they remember the Moon Kingdom as a tired, corrupted shell of itself? Is it any wonder they fear the return of the Moon Princess?"

"Queen Serenity's long-lost heir returning," Justice murmured, "to found it anew, here on Earth. If they remember things like Tyford's 'love laws' I guess I _can't _fault them for thinking what they do."

"So you begin to see the true issue at last. The Sailor Senshi have defended this world from invading conquerors for years, safe in the knowledge they were _right_. They faced aliens, monsters, artificial life like Daimons and Constructs…even Chaos itself. Now, though, the very people they have fought to protect _are _the enemy. They're human, and they see _you _as the invading conquerors."

Justice hadn't seen Titus this animated in quite some time, and it only compounded the fact that he couldn't argue with anything he'd said. Corval wouldn't have suggested such an attack, certainly not in this form. Despite everything he'd said to Usagi about taking the offensive and setting the pace, it was all just a reaction after all. A reaction born out of anger and fear of an enemy they didn't really understand. It was a sobering realisation, one that hit him hard as they continued down the corridor until they reached a second door.

"Are they right?" Titus asked, studying the door carefully. "That doesn't matter. This isn't about right or wrong. It isn't that black and white and our usual approach isn't going to work. What does matter is that _they _believe they are right…just as you and the Senshi believe _you _are. If we aren't careful, we are only going to provoke them further. The very same way they provoked you."

"I hear you." Justice didn't feel shame often, but he did now. It spread out slowly from his heart, the cat proving once again he was far from ready to stand on his own. _Everything I said to Usagi was said as a soldier, not a leader, and certainly not as the Guardian Knight of Justice. _"But what else can we do? It's too dangerous to leave them with Constructs in their control."

"I never said it was going to be easy." Titus sounded abruptly weary, almost exhausted. "Who _is _right here? Maybe both sides are…or maybe neither. In the end, there is only one truth that matters; we'll do what we must. What is necessary. Even if the Order of Black _were_ right beyond all doubt, you and I serve Princess Serenity; sometimes that means doing thing we don't like. Things we don't want to. Things we _know _will only make the situations worse. We do these things because it's our duty. This is the world as I've lived it, Justice, for more than a thousand years now."

He chuckled softly. "It's my final lesson. The last little nugget of wisdom I have left to impart. You _will _make mistakes, but if you strive to always do as your conscience dictates then they'll be few and far between. That's what makes you a better person than I; you haven't learned to ignore your conscience yet…and I hope you never do."

That seemed like an odd thing to say, but the Guardian Knight had too much to think about already to dwell on it long. "Thanks, old friend. I wouldn't have made it this far without your guidance."

"I think you're forgetting a few of my own slip-ups along the way," Titus muttered, "but I'll take the compliment as you intended it." He cleared his throat as the keypad turned green with a quiet beep; he never was all that good with emotional moments. "Come on. Let's get in there and keep our _friend_ Uranus from doing anything _too _destructive."

* * *

Sailor Saturn darted across the small courtyard, following her fellow Senshi in. The lone guard looked like a garden-variety hireling but his body language told her he was far more than that. His eyes snapped up and widened in shock as they approached, his hand dropping to his hip, but Uranus was too fast. He crumpled after one punch to the temple; the Senshi of the Sky wasn't messing around tonight.

Saturn raised her Glaive and thrust it into the glass, clearing out a path; an alarm sounded within as they entered a foyer lined with artificial plants. The guard behind the reception desk was subdued like the first, Neptune's fist doing the honours this time.

"We wanted them focused on us," she said, glancing around warily, "and that alarm should help. Be on your guard for Black Paladins."

"I'm looking forward to it," Uranus muttered, leading the way into a larger room.

That was the plan; the three Outer Senshi would draw the Order's attention towards the main floor while Justice and Titus entered via the hidden entrance in the rear. The level of resistance they now encountered would determine whether they withdrew...or joined the Guardian Knight in the labs. An office was their next stop; odd, considering this was supposed to be an Order facility. There were an array of cubicles, computers, and printers. Even a water cooler.

"Where is everyone?" Saturn asked quietly. "Shouldn't this place be full of Order soldiers?"

"They're quite dedicated to their cover," Neptune agreed, looking somewhat perturbed. "That, or a certain smug cat was mistaken…and this really _is _an office building."

The elevator dinged behind them and opened to reveal five men in body armour, guns at the ready. Saturn frowned as she studied their appearance; the armour was different, more conventional. Not Paladins, then. Not like the soldiers they'd faced before. At least they had their answer; this _was _the right place!

"Concentrate fire on the one with the staff!"

"Affirmative!"

Neptune was already moving for cover. "Saturn, get down!"

She raised the Silence Glaive before her and focused her power. "Silence Wall!" The familiar, violet barrier appeared before her as the soldiers opened fire, several bullets ricocheting before her eyes.

"They're not Paladins!" Uranus called, echoing Saturn's own thoughts.

"No, they're not," Neptune agreed. "Go easy on them!"

"Geez, you too?" The ill-tempered blonde learned out of cover and plunged her fist into the floor. "World Shaking!" The roiling amber orb crashed _through_ the floor on its way to the enemy squad, taking their legs out from under them. She rushed them as they stumbled, launching into a flurry of blows that left them reeling. Neptune joined her seconds later, moving with her usual grace as she levelled the stragglers with a few careful strikes of her own.

Saturn swung her Glaive, knocking the last of the men to the ground with a hit from the blunt end.

Uranus glanced around in disbelief as she realised they were alone. "This was too easy."

"It was," Saturn murmured. "I don't think we got as much of their attention as we thought."

"This may come in handy," Neptune said, crouching to take a swipe card from one of the soldiers. "I think we should head downstairs and try to find Justice. He may be about to run into trouble."

The elevator ride was smooth enough, the access card obviously marking them as Order forces. They rode it down as low as they could go, assuming the lab would be as defensible as possible. The doors opened on a bright, white corridor, roughly hexagonal in shape; they had entered the real Sanctuary. Saturn followed her friends as they proceeded into the facility, spotting cameras in the ceiling. There was no expectation that the Order didn't know they were here now.

"Where are the Paladins?" she wondered quietly. "Aren't they concerned by our presence?"

Uranus made a rude noise. "Maybe we caught them napping?"

A large, double door ahead of them slid open and a man in familiar black armour flew through it, crashing to the floor; one of the aforementioned Paladins. Justice stepped in after him, Titus in tow.

"I don't see any blood," Uranus said, peering down at the unconscious man, "so I guess you're taking your own advice this time?"

The knight formed a fist. "Boxing. It pays off."

Titus crept around the prone form before him and peered down the corridor. "How did the three of you fare upstairs?"

"We encountered a squad of soldiers," Neptune replied, as they fell in behind him. "Unpowered, not Black Paladins. We incapacitated them. Gently."

"Relatively," Uranus said quickly.

The cat nodded approvingly. "Excellent. We want to avoid bloodshed wherever possible. The Order of Black is a formidable opponent…and a human one. Nobody wants unnecessary casualties."

Saturn was beginning to understand Titus' perspective. Even Justice seemed predisposed towards a touch of retribution in the beginning…but it wasn't about that at all. "They attacked Sailor Moon, but we don't want _another _attack."

"Exactly, my dear. They've been relatively innocuous in their methods; Rinjirou has been the primary target so far and we want it to remain that way as long as possible."

He led them around an L-shaped bend and down another featureless corridor. Alcoves were cut into the wall at regular intervals; hand-washing stations. The group passed through another doorway and into a second corridor with one key difference; the left wall was made entirely of glass. Beyond it stood several vertical tanks with familiar black creatures inside.

"Constructs," Neptune said grimly. "This is the lab."

Two men in lab coats stood within, clearly unsettled by the alarms. Another man was with them; he wore a hooded robe and intricate gloves. Saturn recognised him as a 'Cleric' like the other man killed by Constructs at the factory.

"No sense in delaying, then." Justice stepped forward and swung his sword into the glass, shattering one of the panes into a thousand pieces. The robed man span about and hurled a ball of ice towards him, a surprising move they hadn't expected. It dissipated harmlessly against the knight's shield, the Cleric startled as Justice vanished and reappeared right beside him. A quick punch took him out with little fuss.

Saturn couldn't help but cringe; his gauntlets looked quite solid. _Was that really as gentle as he could manage?_

"We're here for the creatures," Neptune said, gesturing to the tanks. "Leave now and you won't be harmed. You have our word."

The two men in coats exchanged nervous glances…and fled. Titus leapt onto one of their terminals, a purple visor not unlike Mercury's appearing over his eyes.

"That's new," Uranus observed, a sentiment Saturn shared.

"Hardly," the cat muttered, already moving his paws over the keys. "It's quite old, in fact. You've just not had cause to see it yet."

Uranus turned to Neptune, a pained expression on her face. "Can I kick him? Please?"

"Kick my cat and I kick you, Stretch," Justice said bluntly.

Their terse back and forth was nothing new. None of the Outer Senshi had gotten off to a great start with the Guardian Knight but it was Uranus who had really attracted his ire. The two just seemed to enjoy riling each other up. Saturn couldn't remember a time when they weren't arguing about some imagined slight…but it worked for them, she couldn't argue there.

"I've got a little bit of Moon Kingdom code the Order might find interesting," Titus murmured, typing away contentedly. "You may as well take care of the Constructs while you wait."

"That's easy." Uranus stepped forward and slammed her fist into the floor again. "World Shaking!" It obliterated one of the tanks _and _the featureless creature inside.

Justice drew his sword again and span, swinging it in a backhanded arc; the point drew a crescent of golden light in the air, finally unleashed as Justiciar reached the apex of its swing. The blast tore into the glass of another tank and sliced through the Construct inside, its body crumbling to dust. A grey sludge began flowing onto the floor as its remains mingled with the water, pooling around the limp body of the Cleric; he didn't stir, well and truly unconscious after Justice's earlier punch.

"Deep Submerge!"

"Death Reborn Revolution!" Saturn joined Neptune with her own attack, satisfied as her own target fell apart. _These creatures are part of the Revenant Knight, _she thought solemnly. _Nobody should be trying to bring that monster back in any form._

Neptune nodded contentedly. "That takes care of the Constructs. What about the data, Titus?"

"Done," the cat said, glancing up from the screen. "The program I've uploaded will scour the Order's database for any reference to the Construct project and-"

Saturn saw it before the others; a cylindrical metal object that bounced through the shattered glass and skittered along the floor towards them. "Look out!"

"Flashbang!" Justice yelled. "Shut your-"

A deafening boom drowned out the rest of his warning, accompanied by a blinding flash. Saturn was caught full-force by the blast, flailing wildly as her two most vital senses were cut off. Someone else collided with her a moment later, knocking her to the floor. She scrambled in a mad panic, searching for anything familiar but finding only the floor beneath her and a thick, pasty sludge; the Constructs' remains.

The Senshi of Silence blinked rapidly, trying to clear her splotchy vision. A piercing ringing echoed in her ears, an odd, sporadic roar beneath it as her hearing returned; she finally recognised it as gunfire. A glance over her shoulder revealed the depth of their dilemma; a squad of Black Paladins. The masks and armour were unmistakable, same as the group they'd encountered only a few nights earlier.

Justice stood over her, both hands raised before him to channel power into his shield. The sparkling disc was all that stood between them and certain death, bullets bouncing off it to hit the walls and floor around them.

"Concentrate your fire on the Guardian Knight!" one of the soldiers cried.

"It's no use! Our bullets aren't getting through!"

The gunfire continued but - like the police six months earlier – it seemed to do little against Justice's shield. It began to die out as the Paladins apparently realised the same thing; their guns were swung around their backs as they drew bladed weapons instead.

"Not good," Justice grunted. "Bullets are easy. Big, solid objects like bodies? Not so much."

Saturn staggered to her feet, still feeling the grenade's effects. One of the Paladins lunged forward, bringing their sword down on the unarmed knight; she bounced off his shield and landed awkwardly on her rear, eyes wide in surprise.

"The shield is solid!" she called. "Begin suppression!"

Neptune nudged Saturn. "We need to move! Are you injured?"

She managed to shake her head despite the nausea it caused. "We're trapped!"

Uranus grit her teeth and turned to the nearby wall. "No, we're not. World Shaking!" She hurled her destructive attack forward, tearing a ragged hole in the metal and revealing another room. "Go!"

An especially tall Paladins stepped forward, his face hidden behind a full-face mask. "Chaser Bolt!" A small, metallic dart shimmered into being and launched itself forward to lodge partway _through _the Guardian Knight's shield.

"That's new," Titus observed, the fur on his back bristling in response. "Move, everyone!"

Saturn followed Uranus and Neptune through the hole and into the next room. Another of Uranus' attacks demolished the door…revealing another Paladin beyond. He roared a battle cry and lunged for the short-haired blonde. She managed to draw her own blade and awkwardly parry his strike. It was a worrying sight for Saturn; Uranus was the strongest of their group and even _she _was having a hard time dealing with their opponents.

Justice charged by her, his shield shrinking into a small, focused point. He used it as a battering ram, crashing into the Paladin at speed and driving the masked soldier back through the doorway into the far wall. Before the other Paladins could react he'd already expanded it again, covering their escape.

Uranus rushed into the corridor after him. "Nice one, Tinman!" She waved back to them, her expression solemn. "Come on, let's go!"

Titus dashed by, a shadowy blur as he sprinted for their exit, the rear entrance. There was a serious problem, however, that became evident as Saturn followed him; it was closed again. The visor reappeared over his eyes as he studied the keypad intently.

Neptune and Uranus joined them as the gunfire opened up again; a muted explosion startled them, and they looked up to see a large crack in the centre of Justice's shield.

"One of them has a grenade launcher!" he called, an unfamiliar hint of panic underscoring his words. "Get that door open, Titus!"

The Paladins began advancing again, the two on point raking bullets across the translucent disc while the others brandished their swords. The woman in the centre – the one who'd bounced off his shield earlier – raised her finger in a manner eerily reminiscent of a certain blonde Sailor Senshi.

"Midnight Piercer!"

A vibrant purple beam ripped from her glove and struck the shield, punching through with ease and hitting the knight in the pauldron, cutting a deep gouge in the metal.

"Shit!" he swore, raising his hands higher. "These guys aren't kidding around!"

The Paladin followed with another blast that hit the door beside Saturn's head. Uranus glared down at Titus, uncharacteristically panicked. "What the hell are you doing? Just get it open already!"

"I'm trying!" Titus snapped, tail switching wildly. His head cocked to the side and back again, deep in thought, before he muttered a curse of his own. "Selene's Breath, it's no use! They've triggered a complete lockdown of the system. We're sealed in!"

Another explosion sounded as one of the Paladins launched another grenade into Justice's shield. He staggered with the blast and Saturn rushed forward to hold him up.

"I can't hold them off much longer! Someone get that friggen' door open!"

Uranus thrust her fist _into _the door. "World Shaking!" There was a dim flash and the metal bulged outwards…but it remained in one piece.

"Midnight Piercer!" A third blast from the central Paladin cut through Justice's shield and sliced into Saturn's hip. She cried out in unexpected pain and dropped to one knee; her skin burned around the wound, a long cut right through her fuku. The elevator doors opened to reveal another group of soldiers; Justice was forced to split his shield in two as they opened fire with their rifles.

"Is that stupid thing good for anything?" Uranus demanded, rushing forward to help Saturn up. "It's not stopping them!"

"Their powers are nullifying its effects," he snapped. "Where are we with that door?!"

"Screw the door! I'm through playing around with these guys!" She formed another amber orb over her palm and hurled it down the corridor. "World Shaking!" It crashed into the ceiling and exploded, bringing down a mess of concrete, rebar and support beams on the approaching Paladins.

"Goddammit, Uranus!" Justice was livid. "You didn't need to do that!"

Saturn stared at the scene of destruction before her. One of the Paladins didn't look right, his head dented and thinner than it should be, blood pooling slowly beneath him.

"Like hell I didn't!" Uranus wasn't backing down this time. "What, you want us to just hold back and get ourselves killed? Pull your head out of your ass, Justice. I did what I could to avoid casualties, but it's down to us and them and I chose _us_!"

Neptune chose that moment to intercede. "We can argue about this later, once we're out of here!"

"Neptune is right," Titus agreed, his tone icy all the same. "Hit the door again, Uranus, I think-"

It opened before he could finish, seemingly of its own accord. Saturn hefted her Glaive and headed towards it, following Uranus. As the blonde Senshi stepped through, she saw _it_; an odd, shimmering mass hovering just on the other side, _almost _like a person…

"On your left!" she cried, rushing forward with her Glaive raised. _I won't be fast enough!_

Uranus reacted to her warning with impressive speed…but not quick enough. The invisible mass was replaced by a tall man in a hooded robe and odd, pointed mask. Light gleamed off the knife in his hand as he sank it into her side, narrowly missing her chest after her dodge. Blood began bubbling up around the blade as it dug deeper into her flesh, his momentum driving it further and further in.

As Saturn closed in, her Glaive snapped up instinctively…and before she knew what had happened it was buried in the assassin's chest. He coughed - a weak, wet splutter accompanied by a dribble of blood from beneath his mask – and toppled backwards, her Glaive pulling free with a wet squelch. It was as if time slowed to a crawl; Uranus staggered away, the knife still in her side as her attacker hit the floor and lay still.

Saturn let the weapon fall from her hands, completely aghast. "I…I didn't mean to. I just wanted Uranus safe…" She fell to her knees beside him and placed her hands on his chest, willing her healing powers into action. _I have to save him. I have to!_

"Saturn!"

Neptune was a blur of motion, kicking at his arm. The Senshi of Silence looked over her shoulder and saw a second knife fall from his hand; he was trying to stab her even as she healed him!

"Move, dammit!"

Justice's stern order snapped her back to reality. The Paladins were closing in again, scrambling over the debris Uranus' attack had dropped in their path. More of their attacks hit his shield, cracking and splintering it further.

"Get out of here!" He backed up and grabbed Uranus with his free hand, pulling her along with him. "We'll meet you at the rendezvous point!"

Saturn was unable to move, her eyes locked on the masked man at her feet. His chest no longer rose or fell; he was dead. "I killed him…"

Neptune pulled her to her feet forcibly, dragging her down the corridor. "There's nothing you can do about it now. We have to leave!"

The last thing Saturn saw as she was pulled up the stairs was a flash of light accompanied by yet another explosion; there was no sign of Justice or Uranus. Titus darted past in a blur.

"Come on, you two! We need to get out of here!"

Neptune dragged her out against her will, Saturn barely able to snatch up the Silence Glaive as they went. It hung limply in her hand as they exited into the cool night air, no Paladins waiting outside for them. She felt cold, her senses dulled as Neptune ended all pretence and simply picked her up. They flew through the air as the older woman jumped for the nearest rooftop, one terrible thought taking hold as they left the Sanctuary behind, echoing in her mind over and over.

_I'm a killer..._

* * *

AN: Well, this marks the two longest gaps between chapters since my first post on almost a year ago! Still, it's finally done and I hope you enjoyed it. It took a long time for me to figure out if Corey/Justice even have any development left but as the scene with him and Titus played out it became obvious; he needs to start thinking about himself as THE Guardian Knight of Justice and not just another member of the team. He's not a Sailor Senshi, he has a higher purpose, and it's time he started thinking like it.

The other major component of the chapter was obviously a focus on the Outer Senshi. I didn't intend to leave Hotaru and co. out of the story for so long but there was just so much setup required for Rinjirou and the main plot that I got away from them a little. They came roaring back into focus this time out though, and I tried to balance them with the Black Paladins. Hopefully I communicated that their apparent weakness stemmed from not wanting to unleash their full power rather than being simply outmatched, even if the Paladins DID throw a few surprises their way. The end - Hotaru's accidental slaying of a Hunter - wasn't my original plan but it seemed like a great opportunity for some development for her, as well as a reaffirmation of her relationship with Haruka and Michiru. They may have had their difficulties, and she still might not trust them fully but when Uranus' life was on the line she reacted.

The good news after such a long wait is I've been refining my outline around writing sessions and I have a big chunk of the next chapter planned already. I won't promise a week since that seems to be out the window after barely managing three chapters in a MONTH...but I'll try not to make it two :-D Thanks as always for your feedback and continued readership, it means a lot to me. Back with more soon!

Lisseas


	25. Lessons of the Black

**Sailor Moon - The Order of Black**

**Chapter Twenty Five: Lessons of the Black**

**Originally published 06/09/2015**

* * *

Hotaru stared out at the unfamiliar skyline of Brussels, the cool night air leaving a tingle on her skin. The adrenaline had long faded, leaving her strangely numb as she relived the raid on the Sanctuary over and over again. It began while she healed Haruka, a difficult task in itself; the assassin's blade had sunk deep indeed. Her memory of the attack was chaotic and scattered but she kept returning to one, inescapable truth; a man was dead by her hand.

He appeared as a faint shimmer, one she didn't even recognise as a person at first. When he sank a knife into Haruka's side, though, she acted on instinct and lunged at him. Any lingering suspicion or resentment for her fellow Senshi ceased to exist; all that mattered was saving Haruka's life. Time seemed to slow as she moved, events unfolding at a crawl. She watched as Haruka's blood welled up around the blade, as the tip of the Silence Glaive sliced through the air towards the assassin, as it sank into his chest and pierced his armour like it was nothing…

She jumped, a particularly vitriolic exchange from behind cutting her reverie short. _Haruka, _she realised, _defending herself with her typical fire. _Corey and Titus were arguing against the necessity of her actions, while Michiru seemed oddly quiet. She was trying to remain neutral but Hotaru knew she would support Haruka if pressed. The youngest of the Outer Senshi herself didn't know who was right and wrong in this fight, but she _did _know she couldn't condemn Haruka, at least not completely. _After all, she wasn't the only one of us to kill tonight._

The door slid open and Corey stepped out onto the balcony behind her. His large frame made it a tight squeeze, even with Hotaru's own comparatively small size. His irritable sigh left little doubt things were still tense; she was more than happy to be left out of the argument as long as possible…but she did have to say _something_.

"Don't be too hard on Haruka. She was just protecting me."

Corey rubbed his face wearily. "Yeah, I know. It's just…" He trailed off as he stared out at the city quietly, seemingly lost in thought. "How are _you _doing?"

"I killed him," she said softly, unable to think of another way to put it. "The man in the mask. He's dead because of me."

He leaned forward on the railing to study the street below. "It was a mess back there, alright…but what happened wasn't your fault. You can't blame yourself for-"

"Who _should _I blame, then?"

An uncomfortable sigh preceded yet more silence as Corey continued avoiding her gaze. "How about me?"

"What? Why?" It made little sense to Hotaru.

"I told Usagi we should make a statement, show the Order we wouldn't just sit back and tolerate their attacks. I wasn't looking at the big picture, I just wanted payback, like Haruka…and now two people are dead." His head dipped forward slightly as he spoke, a bitter quality to his words. "Maybe that's why I tore into her so hard? I'm just as responsible for those deaths as she is."

She squeezed his forearm gingerly. "You can't blame yourself."

"Oh?" A hint of a smile flashed across his lips as he faced her. "Who _should_ I blame, then?"

Impossibly, Hotaru felt a faint smile of her own coming on as she realised their roles has been reversed, however momentarily. "There is nobody to blame. It was an accident. We tried not to hurt anybody, but once…" Corey's point finally hit home. "Once the fighting started...that became almost impossible."

"Is that right?" He was playing along right until to the end. "Alright, I'll make you a deal. You try to let go of _your _guilt and I'll do the same."

Unfortunately, it wasn't going to be so easy. "But it hurts." Hotaru clutched at her stomach, the twisting ball of guilt almost tangible beneath her fingers. "I see him whenever I close my eyes, Corey. I can't help wondering what I could have done differently. Why didn't I turn my Glaive around and use the blunt end instead? Why did I thrust when I could have swung? Why didn't…" Her voice cracked and broke, an urge to cry threatening to overwhelm her. "Why couldn't they just let us leave?!"

His hand hovered an inch above her shoulder before finally settling on it. "This won't help. Trust me."

She needed to know it was going to be alright, that she wouldn't see his mask in her dreams for the rest of her life. "How did you deal with it, Corey? When you killed Wrath?"

"That was…different."

"No, it wasn't!" Hotaru felt the first hot, guilty tear slide down her cheek. "It was _worse_! You knew him but you still got over it. Right? He doesn't haunt you anymore?" It was a raw, painful plea; she needed to know it was all going to be alright. "I just-" She froze as Corey pulled her into a tight hug, an extremely rare gesture on his part but exactly what she needed at that moment.

"I'm still not over it…and I'm not sure I'd want to be, either." A brief pause only served to punctuate his confession further. "I don't think taking a life is something you _ever _come to terms with, not fully, and I don't think it should be. The day I can just kill someone without hurting afterwards is…well, I don't _want _to get to that point. Ever."

"Me neither." Hotaru buried her face in his chest, shivering at the thought. She knew immediately that she would never let herself become that cold. That was the realm of monsters like Mistress 9, Pharaoh 90 and Galaxia. Even Haruka and Michiru were too close to that line for her liking. _I don't know if they'll ever pull back from it completely, _she admitted sadly. _Maybe they've been there for so long that they _can't _come back anymore?_

She sensed Corey pulling back before she felt it and allowed him to end their hug. It wasn't much of a surprise; it was a little out of character for him to hug _anyone _not called Usagi or Minako…and he didn't even hug the former all that often. It just wasn't his way. "Thank you for trying to make me feel better. And for not talking down to me like I'm a little kid."

He laughed quietly, returning to his earlier position against the railing. "That's one mistake I won't make again. Not after the talking to Chibiusa gave me last time."

"She was pretty mad," Hotaru agreed, glancing down at the street again. "I miss her. And Setsuna."

"Well, you've still got Michiru and Haruka, and I'm only a quick blink away."

"I know." She glanced over her shoulder, back into the hotel room. Michiru seemed to be doing her best to keep Titus and Haruka civil, though the cat's tail had puffed up to twice its normal size. "I think I'd like to come back to Tokyo…but they still need me. Michiru and Haruka would never admit it but they're in a lot of pain too, Corey. _They're _haunted by what happened with Rei and the Revenant Knight…and maybe even what they did to Setsuna and me." Another faint smile blossomed on her face as she made her choice. "I belong here. With them. My fellow Senshi of the Outer Solar System."

"You're a better person than I am," Corey said, with a wry smile. "Just a few hours with Haruka and I already want to throw myself off this balcony."

"No, you don't," she countered, giggling in spite of the situation. "You don't hate her as much as you like everyone to think you do."

He uttered a heavy sigh and shook his head. "Oh, fine, but if you tell her that I'll deny it to my grave. Got it?"

"Your secret's safe with me." A faint tapping on the glass drew her attention again and she turned to see Titus glaring at Corey. "I think he wants to leave."

"It seems that way," Corey agreed, as he straightened up. "I'd better get him out of here before he claws her with more than just words." He paused briefly in front of the door, turning back to raise an eyebrow. "No more blaming yourself, right?"

Hotaru nodded emphatically. "We had a deal."

"Good." He reached for the door, but looked over his shoulder one more time. "If you ever need to talk, my communicator's always on, okay?" The door opened and Titus' snarky voice immediately launched into a tirade.

"By Selene, what took you so long? If I have to spend another second in this _woman's _company I won't be held responsible for my actions!" The cat leapt onto Corey's shoulders with a final glare at Haruka.

"So long, you two," Corey said, with a mock salute. "It's been a pleasure, as always." He vanished in his typical flash of light, leaving them alone.

Michiru caught Hotaru's eye with a quizzical look, but she just shook her head and smiled reassuringly. Perhaps she _was_ still troubled, but in that moment she didn't feel quite so bad after all.

* * *

Rinjirou found himself sweeping the shrine's courtyard, back into something of a routine. It would have been impossible to comprehend when he first arrived in Tokyo but here he was all the same. He awoke that morning knowing Rei had an early class and launched back into his chore schedule like nothing had happened. It was a fallacy, of course; a lot had happened since the last time he'd held this broom. A run-in with Megumi, of all people – now one of the Order's Hunters – and then a confrontation with two of her comrades. He hadn't discussed what happened afterwards with Rei, not openly, but he was happy to say that they'd reconciled for the most part and he was back at the shrine.

_There's just one problem with that, _he thought sullenly. _I have to leave._

His encounter with Megumi and the other Hunters had made that all too clear. It was far too dangerous for Hino-sama and Rei. He was the Order's primary target at this point; as long as he was around they'd be in danger by proxy. Rei _was _a Sailor Senshi, too – something else they hadn't talked about yet – so he knew she could protect the old man if the Order _did _return to finish him. Rinjirou had to leave, though, and find a new place to life. Somewhere he could start a life of his own, free of the Order. It all sounded so easy…

"Hello?"

Rinjirou looked up from the stone tiles at his feet, embarrassingly startled. It was Rei's annoying blonde friend and, from the look on her face, that wasn't her first attempt at getting his attention. _What's her name? Oh, right. Minako. _"Rei's not here."

"What? Oh, that's fine." She waved him off as she stepped closer, the same maddeningly cheerful smile as last time on her face. "I'm actually here to see you."

"Lucky me," he muttered. "What do you want?"

Minako looked him up and down with obvious disdain; it seemed she wasn't a big fan of his, either. "I'm here to give you some advice."

"Great."

"Shut up." She coughed into her hand rather politely and began. "The whole 'wounded soldier' look may have worked for you at first but now you need some new clothes. You're never going to get Rei to admit she likes you looking like…" She gestured helplessly at his outfit. "…this."

He groaned irritably. "Not this again. Look, you nut-"

"You can lie to me all you like but it won't change the fact that you two _are _into each other." Minako let that sink in as she glared at him. "Rei's a stylish young woman of refined taste. Trust me when I say she's _not _going to wait around for you forever." She looked him over a second time and shook her head. "Not looking like _that_."

"Well, that's unfortunate," Rinjirou snapped, "because I don't have a job and…" He slumped a little as it all hit him at once. "I don't know the first thing about getting one."

Minako's right eyebrow arched just slightly as she waited expectantly.

"Damn it." He'd lost a little of his fire now; his plan to leave the shrine had just hit its first roadblock. He needed a job if he was going to live somewhere else. There was rent to consider. Food. Clothes. "What the hell am I supposed to do? How does someone even _get _a job? The Order was my whole life and now that-" He caught Minako staring at him and realised – belatedly – that he was speaking aloud. The sudden embarrassment put him on the defensive immediately. "What?!"

She sighed wearily and reached into her handbag, thrusting a fistful of crumpled notes towards him. "Here."

_There must be at least twenty thousand yen there, _he thought, surprised."What the hell is that?"

"It's money," she said, with a look of confusion. "You use it to procure goods and services?"

"I know what money is," he retorted, wondering briefly why she sounded like a school teacher.

She snapped right back at him. "Well, I'm sorry, but you just said you don't know how people get jobs, so I'm a little iffy on what you do and don't know!" The blonde rolled her eyes and shook her fist. "Just take it, okay? Buy yourself some new clothes…and hair products. It looks like you haven't washed it properly in a week."

Rinjirou blinked slowly, her prediction disturbingly accurate. "I haven't."

Minako's nose wrinkled in disgust. "Oh, I noticed, and I'd wager Rei has too."

That was somehow unsettling. Rinjirou had accepted that he felt _something _for Rei…but held little hope that she felt the same way. Now, though, with Minako's continued insistence that she _did_, a mild panic was beginning to spark in his heart. _Is my hair really going to mess up my chances? What else am I doing wrong? It's been so long since I went on a date, or even asked a girl out…I've got no idea what I'm doing!_

"Hey!" Minako's terse call dragged him back to reality as she shook the money in her hand again. "How long are you gonna make me stand here like this? Take it already!"

"Why?" Rinjirou asked, confused by her sudden kindness. _I've been nothing but rude to her, yet here she is doing something like this. _"Why do you even care?"

"I don't. Personally, I think you're a rude, arrogant jerk with a serious interpersonal skills deficiency."

He blinked again as he deciphered her unexpectedly wordy insult. _Is this really the same Minako I met the other day?!_

"But…" Her tone softened somewhat. "Rei cares about you - for _some _reason – and I care about her…so here we are."

With that, Rinjirou began to understand exactly why Rei was friends with her. _She may be a little nuts, but she's obviously a very caring friend. It's not as unlikely as I first thought. _He reached out and took the money from her somewhat reluctantly. "This is a loan, understand? I'll pay back you eventually…as soon as I get a job."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," she said cheerfully. "I mean…no, wait, I got that right."

That led him to an uncomfortable silence as he slipped the money into his shirt. Another unfamiliar _and_ unwelcome sensation was gnawing away at him now; guilt. "Look, I, uh…I'm sorry I was so rough on you the other day. I thought you were a shallow, vapid idiot but...you're not so bad. I guess."

She shrugged. "Don't worry about it. Just go get some clothes, wash your hair…and tell Rei how you feel already! You two aren't fooling anyone but yourselves!"

"Fine. I'll tell her." It really didn't do any harm to admit it when he thought about. _Rei cut me off before I could tell her yesterday. Almost like she knew what I was going to say. She even let me off the hook when she…when she started that argument! _He was beginning to see the signs himself!

It was Minako's turn to look surprised. "You…you actually admitted it?" Her eyes sparkled with sudden life as she twirled around on the spot and thrust her fingers towards him in a victory sign. "Yes! It took a while but I, the beautiful Goddess of Love, have worked my magic once again!"

"I take it all back," he muttered wearily. "You really are a shallow, vapid idiot…with delusions of grandeur to boot!" He yelped in unexpected pain as she kicked him in the shin. Hard!

"Maybe so, but it's better than being an arrogant jerk! Now go make yourself all pretty for Rei!" She planted her hands on her hips and skewered him with a withering glare. "I mean now!"

Despite her relatively small size, there was an off-putting fire in her eyes that he didn't like at all, just shy of scary. "I don't even know where-"

"Head down the hill, make a right at the bottom, and follow the road for about two kilometres. There's a few nice stores in that district that have good looking clothes at reasonable prices." She developed a sudden dreamy smile. "My boyfriend shops there."

That seemed ludicrous. "_You _have a boyfri-" He yelped again as she kicked him a second time. "Ow! Stop doing that!"

"I'll stop kicking you when _you _stop acting like a jerk!" Contrary to her words, she stormed off in a huff, only to turn around halfway through the courtyard. "Oh, by the way? If you break Rei's heart, I'll be back to break _yours_." Minako flashed him a smile that was _far _too sweet as she waved. "Buh-bye!"

Rinjirou watched her go, mulling over her warning. A petite, five foot blonde girl had just threatened to hurt him...and the craziest part was he believed her! He tossed the broom aside and headed for his room to change, trying very hard to convince himself it _wasn't _because of Minako…and failing miserably.

* * *

Megumi slipped quietly into the Hall of the Vigilus, intent on finding her father. She had no guarantee of finding him, given the late hour – early morning, in fact – but she had far too many questions in need of answers; she had to try. A pair of voices drifted towards her from the central dais, marking the presence of _someone_, at least. She recognised one as her father and the other as Elder Haim, head of the Council. _But what's _he _doing here?_

"The damage to the facility itself was light, but targeted."

"And the creatures?"

"Destroyed." Her father's voice was solemn. "They also uploaded a virus to our database, deleting any reference to them and the project. I have secure backups of course, isolated from the mainframe, but it is an inconvenience nonetheless."

Megumi flinched at a loud bang. A fist hitting a table or other flat surface, perhaps? There was only one group the Elder would be this concerned about. _The Sailor Senshi have attacked us?_

"Why now?" he wondered aloud. "Why are the Senshi so aggressive_ now_? We've remained passive, not attacking them directly, but they've repeatedly involved themselves in our affairs." He grew quiet. "Is it Payne? Is he responsible for this shift in their focus?"

"My agents have no insight into their motivations."

Megumi frowned at his lie. _What about my attack on Sailor Moon? Is this all happening because of me?_

"And our casualties?" Haim sounded tired, or at least she thought so.

"Two. One of the facility's Paladins and a member of the Eye. Initial reports suggest two of the Senshi were injured - one seriously - but the Guardian Knight proved resilient to most of our forces' attacks."

"He was there too?" The Elder sighed heavily. "All our recent operations in Tokyo have targeted Payne almost exclusively. Why would they turn their focus on us now?"

Megumi knew the answer. _They're retaliating after my attack on them. _Guilt began gnawing away at her stomach. Two of her fellow Paladins were dead and it was _very_ likely her fault. _In my thirst for vengeance I've set the Senshi upon the Order…and according to Elder Haim, it isn't ready!_

"What about the two agents you lost?" he asked, his voice growing quiet. "Did they report anything out of the ordinary?"

"The Senshi have intervened on behalf of Payne twice; he's clearly in league with them. There's no way of knowing how many secrets he's already divulged."

_Is that why they sent people to kill him? _Megumi could scarcely believe it. _Rin claimed he wasn't with the Senshi, but now I'm not so sure. _A hint of jealousy flared up in her heart as she remembered the fight. _He got between us, the Red Senshi and I. He saved her. Deflected my strike. There are no other logical reasons; it must be true._

_Yes… _It was like a whisper in the back of her mind. _He betrayed you. He chose _her_. Rinjirou is a traitor to the cause and he must be punished..._

She found such thoughts unsettling. _You're nothing but negative impulses created by the Chaos Sliver I carry. Begone. _Her control appeared to be intact, for it didn't answer. For now.

"I tried to steer us through this with minimal conflict," Haim said, his voice wavering. "I tried to show a measure of restraint, for the good of the Order…but this? This forces my hand. We _must _retaliate, or be seen as backing down. Think of what that would do to our morale!" His aggression grew as he spoke, a commanding strength coming through with his words. _This_ was why he was Elder. "If the Senshi want a war, then a war is what they'll get!"

"Of course, Elder. If I might offer a suggestion, however?"

"By all means, old friend. I'm always grateful for your council, you know that."

"Before we commit to full-scale war, perhaps we might study our opposition further? We know what is coming, but we don't know the why or the how of it." Her father paused briefly, an odd, almost sinister hesitation. "I suggest an expedition_…_to somewhere _very _far away."

Megumi found his tone a touch disturbing; it was far colder than she'd ever heard before.

"Where?" The Elder was clearly confused. "How far?"

Her father _sounded _like he was smiling beneath his mask; she couldn't explain why. "About a thousand years or so."

The older man's surprise was immediate. _"There_?" His voice dropped to a whisper. "And just how are you planning on-"

"Trust me, Elder. The Eye has many secrets, as you know it must. Even from _you_." This was her father as she remembered him; confident and strong. "I can get there. That's all that matters."

"And what do you intend to do _once_ you get there?" There was a clear note of suspicion in Haim's voice.

"Merely expand our intelligence. I'll attempt to uncover _how _the Moon Princess convinces the world her rule is just. _When _she founds her kingdom anew. Dates, places, times…as much information as possible. Then I shall return and we can plan our war accordingly."

The older man was silent, no doubt mulling it over. For her part, Megumi was left to wonder just where _there _actually was. Both men spoke as if it were some great journey, but her father had given a unit of _time _instead of distance. _What are you planning, father? Where exactly are you going?_

At long last, Haim gave his answer. "Very well. Do what you will. I'll expect a thorough report upon your return."

"Of course, Elder. As always, I live to serve the Black."

Megumi shrank back into the shadows as Haim strode past. He looked as tired as he sounded, lacking his usual fire and resolve. What was going on here? She'd come seeking answers but, so far, had only found more questions.

"You can come out now."

She blanched as her father called to her, caught off-guard. _He __knew I was here all along?_

"You have questions, no doubt."

Megumi set aside her odd, childish response to his stern voice and stepped into the light, striding across the chamber purposefully. He wore the same mask as always, something that puzzled her. She had only ever seen him without it once since his return to her life; the night he approached her. It was odd for an additional reason, too. He wasn't scarred or otherwise injured beneath it…so why wear it even in private places such as this?

_Remember your anger, _she told herself. _Remember Rinjirou and Tokyo. _"I'll start with the most pressing issue. You knew Rinjirou was alive, didn't you?"

"Of course," he agreed readily. "There's little I don't know about the Order of Black."

"Why didn't you tell me?!" she demanded, momentarily forgetting her place as a familiar anger started burning in her heart. "Why did you let me believe the Senshi had killed him?"

The blank stare of his mask met her gaze unflinchingly. "Would you have believed me if I'd told you the truth?"

Megumi wanted to say yes…but she knew it wasn't honest. _I would have rejected it as a mistake or even an outright lie. I had to see it with my own eyes, see him defend one of them. Defend _her_. _"So you lied?"

"I lied." There was no hint of remorse in his voice, no shame or guilt.

"But you let me go to Tokyo, knowing full well what I intended to do once I got there! And now, I might have condemned the Order to direct conflict before its ready! Why would you let me do that?!"

"Because it was useful." His cold admission sent a chill down her spine; this was a far cry from the man who'd raised her. "I knew your heart would demand vengeance, and you provoked the Senshi as I knew you would. Now, they in turn have provoked _us_...also as expected."

Her reply was barely a whisper. "What?" None of what he was saying made any sense.

"Haim is a weak-minded fool. He claims the Order isn't ready for war, but if he had his way we would _never _be ready. He's afraid, but thanks to you we are on the brink of no return. All we need now is one, final push. Something to send the Senshi over the edge into a full-blown assault. They will retaliate once more…and the conflict will be unavoidable. At last we will pay more than lip-service to our vows; we will cleanse the Earth of their Lunarian filth utterly and finally complete the divine task entrusted to us one thousand years ago."

A dull pain ached in Megumi's chest. She had her father back...but it was quickly becoming apparent that he wasn't the same man she remembered. Not anymore.

"I will not stand idly by as the future comes to us, Megumi. I will _not _do nothing as a new Moon Kingdom is founded before our very eyes."

"You used me…"

"No," he said calmly. "I opened your eyes. Showed you the truth. You can never truly trust anyone, daughter. Not even those you care for most. In the end, they _will _hurt you. They will _betray _you...just like Rinjirou." His gloved hand brushed her cheek softly and, just like that, it was as if she was a girl again, being comforted by her father. "I knew from the second I came to you that day that you loved him…and he tore out your heart, didn't he? He sided with the Senshi against us, Megumi; against _you_. That makes him the enemy and he _must_ be destroyed."

"Yes…" She nodded faintly, her heart not entirely in it despite her acknowledgement.

"The _Senshi _are the single greatest threat this world has ever known and they _must _be destroyed."

Megumi drew a shallow breath, his display both inspiring and terrifying all at once. "Where are you going?"

"A place nobody else has ever gone. A place we are _trying _to prevent ever being founded."

Her eyes widened in disbelief as she realised exactly where he intended to go. _But how?!_

"A place foreseen by the Progenitor himself, described in our Vows in his words alone." His mask was unreadable, but his eyes blazed defiantly beneath it. "A great city of crystal."

* * *

AN: I don't have quite so much to say about this chapter. Nothing major in terms of main plot movement except for a little foreshadowing at the end. It was more about the fallout from last chapter and setting up the pieces for the next phase. The Rinjirou/Minako scene was the first thing I wrote but it was largely fluff and - again - setting up a later scene; without the Megumi element this would have been a fluff chapter entirely.

Speaking of Megumi, she continues to be a fun character for me to write. She's dedicated to the Order, but rightly concerned after learning Thorn isn't the same father she remembers. A fair bit of foreshadowing in that scene, too, and I'm happy to announce that we're quite close to reintroducing Pluto AND Chibiusa to the story. I know some of you have been waiting for them and I hope that update will help you remain patient just a little longer.

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, followed and/or favourited last chapter. It means a lot to have your continued readership and support as we head towards the middle act of Order of Black. I'm a big fan of constructive criticism and if you don't keep me informed on what's working and what's not, then I don't necessarily know myself. Keep it coming, guys and gals, it's very much appreciated. Back with more soon!

Lisseas


	26. Running Out of Time

**Sailor Moon - The Order of Black**

**Chapter Twenty Six: Running Out of Time**

**Originally published 20/09/2015**

* * *

"Well done, Corey." Sailor Pluto couldn't keep the smile off her face as the Space-Time Door finally went dark. It was difficult not being there for Hotaru, but the Guardian Knight seemed to have it all well in hand. _What a difference six months makes,_ she thought, pleasantly surprised. _Considering he seemed like nothing but a cocky simpleton when we first met…I'm glad I was wrong. _She found it infuriating having to watch like this as her friends engaged this 'Order of Black' without her, but it was her duty; she'd already been away too long.

Theoretically, she _could _return to their time just a few minutes after leaving. It was an easy feat with her ability to move through time. Doing so wasn't nearly as easy to resolve with her personal thread through time, however. Like it or not, time _had _passed from her perspective…and she was beginning to feel its passage more than ever.

"I'm sure I never used to get lonely like this," she murmured, well aware she was speaking aloud, an all-too-common occurrence of late. "Not before I was resurrected as Setsuna Meiou, at least." There _was _a solution…though not much of one. Neo-Queen Serenity had once suggested she train another Guardian – an apprentice of sorts – to watch over the Space-Time Door in her absence. Pluto wasn't a fan of the idea for a multitude of reasons, not least of which was the monarch's primary candidate. "In what upside-down reality is _Diana _a good choice for Guardian of Time?!"

Her head snapped up, eyes scanning the mist around her. _That's odd, _she thought warily. _For just a moment I was sure I was being watched. _That was impossible, though. Nobody could reach her here. Not without one of the Crystal Time Keys, anyway, and they were all accounted for. _That's not quite true, I suppose. There _are _a few powerful beings that might be able to navigate the vortex alone, but they're all dormant. Or dead. _That settled it; she was clearly just imagining things. _The boredom must be getting to me. Or the loneliness._

Literal time lacked meaning in this place. The Space-Time Door existed outside time itself, meaning a year could pass in a second, or vice versa. Pluto felt every second, though, a fact that did little for her melancholic state. She missed her friends. All of them. _Hotaru, Michiru and Haruka. Usagi. I think I'd even settle for Minako and her inane chatter at this point. _After taking a moment to consider exactly what _that _would likely entail, she changed her mind. _By Selene, I really _am _going stir-crazy here!_

Pluto _almost _missed it, lost as deep in thought as she was. A hint of movement in the mist, a shadow just out of sight; she wasn't alone. "Who goes there?"

No answer came, no convenient explanation for what she had seen. Whatever she had seen was the very definition of a ghost, gone without a trace as quickly as it had appeared.

Just as the Guardian of Time began doubting her own eyes, she saw it again. A person; of that Pluto had no doubt. A second silhouette caught her eye a moment later, then a third. "Halt!"

Six robed figures stepped slowly into the open air, black hoods obscuring their faces. They appeared familiar, yet she couldn't place them right away. _Have I seen them in person, _she wondered, _or just through the Space-Time Door? It's so hard to remember sometimes._

Pluto slammed the Garnet Rod into the ground before her. "You trespass where none may stand. If you value your lives then turn back now, for all who break the taboo must be eliminated!" It was an old phrase, perhaps even a little tired, but some traditions had to be upheld.

"Sailor Pluto." His sinister tone sent a chill down her spine for reasons she couldn't explain. "The so-called Guardian of Time."

They had complied with her order to halt, for now. The Senshi frowned as his head lifted, revealing an odd, black mask beneath his hood. A pair of white triangles extended out from the forehead and jawline to _almost _meet at an elongated 'snout'. It was a familiar design…but she couldn't place it at that moment. "Who are you? Why have you come here?"

"You may call me Thorn…and I am here, as always, to serve the Black." He raised his right hand, and his companions drew swords from beneath their robes; four classic European broadswords…and an exquisite katana.

_Black? As in the _Order _of Black? _Pluto didn't believe in coincidence. Not when the literal timing was _this _close. "I will warn you one last time. Turn back; the Space-Time Door is not for you or your kind."

His finger rose towards her menacingly. "Kill her."

The four broadsword-wielding figures surged into action, spreading out around her. There were few things Pluto considered truly 'strange' but they were one of them. All four were of _exactly _the same height and build, even with the robes confusing matters. They strode in unison, moved in unison, as if perfectly synchronised. Then, they struck. Pluto brought up her staff, absorbing one vertical cut as another swung at her midsection. She dipped her own weapon to deflect that hit then lashed out in a sweep, toppling one of her attackers, before burying the Garnet Orb in another's face. Her swings did little damage, though; they seemed to recover immediately.

"Bureido…"

Her eyes snapped towards Thorn; he was still, seemingly content to watch, but the sixth and final of his soldiers was moving. The katana in _her _hands – it was clearly a woman's voice – was now glowing a brilliant violet as she entered a backhanded spin, a move Pluto had seen Justice perform before.

"Storm!" A rippling surge of energy erupted around the blade in her hands as the woman completed her manoeuvre, hurtling through the air before splitting into multiple ragged bolts as they converged on the startled Senshi.

Pluto summoned her strength and withdrew, the Garnet Orb shimmering as a dull, ruby shield burst into existence around her. The first bolt dissipated harmlessly, but with each successive hit the dome weakened considerably. _There's something terribly wrong here, _she decided, as she straightened up once more. _Her attack did far more damage than it should have, like my own abilities were somehow weakened. _It was another alarming sign; Pluto had encountered such power before…but for it to be here now was impossible!

There was scarcely time to regroup as her initial assailants swarmed around her, raising their swords. Pluto went on the offensive again, lashing out with her staff repeatedly, but it was no use. She had little time to react, no space to move; every attack she dodged led straight into another. _They're trained to fight Sailor Senshi, _she realised, disturbed by the very notion. _Every movement and attack is planned to deny me any chance to concentrate and summon an attack. _Her attention was also taken by the mysterious 'Thorn'. He was clearly the leader of this group, yet he'd not moved an inch since the attack began. Why were they here? The Space-Time Door was dark and wouldn't respond to just anyone. What was their goal?

The masked woman dove on her with a powerful downward cut; Pluto brought the Garnet Rod up to take the hit, grimacing as a painful shockwave ran down its length and into her forearms. She was able to ward off two more strikes before a fourth nicked her shoulder, drawing blood. Her concern began to mount. _They're far more skilled than I thought, and they have the edge in numbers. _Just as a tinge of fear began to form in her heart, though, the Guardian of Time spotted an opening; the remaining four had spread themselves out as their comrade attacked…and that left her with room to move. _I'm not done yet! _"Dead Scream!"

Her staff unleashed a destructive purple orb right into her nearest opponent. The blast tore through his robe but faltered as it reached some sort of matte black armour beneath. It mattered little to the end result, however; he flailed as he was knocked backwards by the impact, taking one of his fellows down with him. The katana-wielding woman closed in again, but Pluto caught her in the head with a follow-up swing, staggering her. _This fight is far from over, _she thought, emboldened by her success. _I can still drive them…off?_

Thorn raised his right arm, hand outstretched towards the Space-Time Door…and it sprang to life in complete defiance of everything she'd ever learned about it.

Her heart sank, and her confidence along with it. "Impossible! How did you…?"

The masked woman glanced over her own shoulder, right at Thorn, before breaking off her attack to dart for the glowing portal.

"Stop!" Pluto rushed after her but found her path blocked by the four robed men once again. She hit one with a second snap Dead Scream but was dismayed to see it dispersed against the same strange armour. "You can't!"

The woman sheathed her katana and stopped before the Space-Time Door, staring into its depths. A brief nod from Thorn was returned before she stepped forward and disappeared from sight. Thorn's mask turned toward her briefly as he began to move, closing in on the Door himself.

"I order you to stop!" Pluto screamed furiously, raising the Garnet Rod high. "Chronos Typhoon!" The whirling maelstrom of purple energy tore into the men around her, scattering them and knocking all but one to the ground. Her display of power had the desired effect; Thorn had stopped, now turned to face her once more. It gave the Senshi a chance to look into the Space-Time Door…where she saw familiar crystalline spires. _Crystal Tokyo?!_

The ominous 'Thorn' clapped his hands together once. "Enough." Her attackers froze and withdrew in perfect unison as before…yet she was still penned in.

"No-one has such power over time but me. No-one mortal, at least." This was her chance. She could get him talking, recover some of her energy. Formulate a plan.

"Oh, but I am _far_ more than any mere mortal." He folded his arms across his chest…and she was not at all pleased to see his men do _exactly _the same thing. "Haven't you figured it out yet, _Senshi_?"

Pluto had…but she wanted desperately to reject her own conclusion. _Only an ancient being of great power could have navigated the vortex to reach this place…but there are no such beings left. At least, there shouldn't be._"What business do you have in Crystal Tokyo, _creature_?"

He laughed, a cold and mocking sound indeed. "You would have me reveal all my secrets? I'm afraid not, Guardian. You'll just have to figure _that _out for yourself."

"I will not allow you passage," she said, raising the Garnet Rod determinedly. "Turn back now."

Thorn's shoulders rose beneath his robe in a shrug. "As expected." He clapped his hands again. "Kill her."

They struck as one, swords slicing through the air towards her. The Senshi of Time anticipated their movement, though, and leapt back to create some distance. "Dead Scream!" Her attack rushed out at one of them, his robe already torn by a previous hit, and struck him in the chest. The same matte armour dissipated the hit…only she finally realised the truth. _Not armour. It _is _him! _"How could _you_ have access to these creatures?!"

"My Shadow Men?" Thorn asked, his voice hinting at a sly smile. "An amusing diversion from an old nemesis of mine…but effective nonetheless, once refined. Do you like them?"

_An old nemesis? The Revenant Knight? _Pluto's eyes widened in fear and doubt as she realised _exactly_ who it was she now faced. "You were destroyed. Sailor Moon destroyed you!"

"And yet, here I am. Resolute as ever. _Eternal_." He raised his hand and unleashed a devastating blast of negative energy, almost black lightning. It coursed over her body with a crippling, near-paralysing pain worse than anything she'd ever felt before. The _Constructs _around her tossed their own weapons aside, familiar talon-tipped bursting through their gauntlets as high-pitched shrieks filled the air.

This wasn't good. Not at all. These Constructs seemed resistant to her attacks, stronger than any of the previous types they'd encountered in the past. And there was also the matter of the woman who had gone through the Space-Time Door already; there was no telling what havoc she was causing in Crystal Tokyo.

Pluto's distracted state caught up with her a moment later as a set of black claws tore into her side, and the Constructs piled on, dragging her to the ground. More claws tore into her flesh, raking across her skin as she cried out in pain. The Garnet Rod hung loose in her grip...but it w_as_ still in her grip. It shook as she dug deep and summoned a final, desperate attack. "Chronos Typhoon!"

The Construct that had drawn blood was destroyed outright, torn apart in the maelstrom as another was flung out of sight, far from the Space-Time Door. _There, _she thought, struggling to stand, _I have an opening. If I can only..._

Another of Thorn's blasts tore into her, shredding her fuku over her midsection and raising large, red welts on her skin. The pain was unbearable, sapping her remaining strength in an instant. She fell forward onto her knees, held up only by the two Constructs that seized her arms.

The masked 'man' leaned in close, a low, mocking chuckle rising from this throat. "I'll give your best to Small Lady."

"Small...Lady?" Her ragged whisper was the best she could manage in her condition. "What...do you want...with her?"

"I want nothing with _her_, but she carries something precious. The key to a plan one thousand years in the making." His fingers extended and closed around her throat, beginning to squeeze. "Goodbye, Senshi. Fear not, for your friends will join you shortly...along with your Princess."

Black spots began to cloud Pluto's vision, her brain protesting the lack of oxygen. _I have to get away, _she thought, desperate. _I have to warn them..._it's _coming! _Her gaze fell on the Space-Time Door; the portal was dark for the moment but it was her only chance. She just needed time to focus. All of her remaining strength went into the Garnet Rod...to form another shield. The ruby dome extended out from the Orb at its tip, manifesting physically and forcing a surprised Thorn and his Constructs back.

The Guardian of Time struggled to her feet, lurching unsteadily towards her only escape. She closed in on it, imposing her will until it shimmered faintly and revealed the skyline of Crystal Tokyo. _Just a few more steps! _

"Where do you think you're going?"

Her side exploded in burning pain as another dark lightning blast tore through her flesh. Pluto's legs fell out from underneath her, sending her toppling forward and through the threshold. She struggled to regain her focus but the pain and disorientation were too much. The vortex buckled around her as it shattered, sending her hurtling off-course and into the untamed mists of time itself. Her sight grew darker as she fell uncontrollably, fear now clutching at her heart, until it failed her completely. Pluto was was left adrift in silence, falling until a strange, peaceful calm claimed her...

* * *

Megumi couldn't believe her eyes. She stood in the heart of the resurgent Moon Kingdom, one thousand years in her own future. This was Tokyo, yet different; great crystalline spires jutted out of the skyline, standing in stark contrast to the remaining buildings from her own time. It made no sort of sense she understood, given the amount of time that had passed, but she couldn't argue with what she was seeing.

She stood in the middle of a street but there were no cars in sight. People wandered by periodically, but not in the great crowds she remembered from the Tokyo she knew. They paid her little mind, in fact, and she finally realised why. _Shadow Walker. I'm still unused to having it. That was always Rin's trick, and now… _Megumi pushed any thought of him from her mind, as difficult as it was, and forced herself to focus on the mission. _Rin's gone. I'm here on an important mission, and I can't let random thoughts like that distract me._

Her thoughts turned instead to her father and the other members of the Eye she'd left behind with him. It was against her nature to flee from a battle…but it had always been the plan. It seemed, as the Eye's _junior member_, that she was to be coddled. Megumi was less than impressed, but it was duty; her personal feelings didn't matter. They'd be along soon, she was sure of it.

Megumi focused on studying her surroundings instead, taking in every detail. The street was well-lit, but she saw no trace of power lines or generators. Was it some sort of magical energy? Of far more interesting note was the great crystal spire to the east, towering over everything else in view. _Could that be a palace? The place that lends this city its name? _With nothing but time to kill, she reached up, pushed back her hood and removed her mask before flagging down the nearest passer-by.

"Excuse me." It was surprising how easily she slipped into a London accent. _Too long away from my home, I suppose. _"I've just arrived in the city, from…" Realising England may not even exist anymore, Megumi adjusted her cover story on the fly. "From overseas, and I'm curious. What _is _that?"

He looked about thirty, a thin man with thick-rimmed glasses, and he wore a look of concern. "_That_? That's the Crystal Palace. Everybody knows that."

"I've been…away. Cloistered, very busy with my studies, you know?"

"Oh." It was a terrible lie – even Megumi knew that – but he seemed to buy it anyway. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. That's where the King and Queen live, along with the Sailor Senshi."

Megumi affected an air of surprise; she was committed to the role now. "They _live _in that thing? It's so…_big_."

"Mm-hmm. It's impressive, no doubt."

The timing seemed right for her next question. "Are you…happy? Being ruled by a queen, I mean."

"What? Of course." Her new friend seemed genuinely surprised by her question. "We live in peace, protected by the Sailor Senshi. Nobody grows old or gets sick. Nobody dies. What's not to be happy about?"

_It sounds like a utopia, _Megumi thought idly. _But the Order couldn't have gotten everything wrong. There must be some sort of dark side to all this I'm not seeing. _"It just seems so…odd. People of the twentieth century were fiercely anti-monarchist. Everyone _really_ loves the queen unequivocally?"

"Oh, you're a historian?"

"Er, yes. Yes, I am." It was as good an explanation as any…though she found all this cloak and dagger activity rather tiresome; it was much easier to simply announce your intentions and fight your enemy. "I'm still surprised she was able to take power so easily."

"I wasn't around for Queen Serenity's ascension personally – I'm too young – but by most accounts it was a relatively peaceful transfer of power."

_He was too young? This is a thousand years in the future! _His earlier statement began to make more sense. _Nobody ages, gets sick…or dies. Is _that _the true power of the Silver Crystal? No, it can't be that perfect!_

"Only…" His cheerful façade finally began to show its first crack. "There _was _that uprising. The one a few centuries back?"

"Oh, right, _that_ uprising." It sounded promising, whatever it was. "What, er…what do _you _remember about it? It'll be useful for my…paper."

"Not _everyone _was happy with the queen's rise to power. Some rebelled, using dark magic to attack Crystal Tokyo." There was definitely a touch of discomfort in his voice now. "Dozens of innocent people were killed, but the Sailor Senshi destroyed the rebel stronghold and captured the ringleaders. It was then that the queen performed her cleansing."

"Her cleansing?" _That sounds ominous. _"I, uh…I remember it well."

"Those who refused chose exile instead, and were banished from Earth forever." He shook his head slowly. "I can't understand it myself. Who in their right mind would _want_ dark magic around? Count me among the queen's proud supporters, I'm _glad_ she cleansed the world of its taint. Everybody's a lot happier without all that evil around!"

Megumi was horrified; it was all beginning to make perfect sense. _Serenity, she…she used the Silver Crystal to _cleanse _the world? Is that why everyone loves her? Did she use her power to brainwash the planet into obedience?! And who rose up? Was it us? _"These rebels…do you remember who they were?"

"Not really," he replied, entirely too nonchalant for her liking. "They returned a few years ago, calling themselves the Black Moon Clan. The queen and the Sailor Senshi forced them into exile again, even brought everyone who was lost back again-"

That wasn't important to her right now. "But what of the Order of Black?!"

He looked right into her eyes as he answered. "The order of what?"

Megumi turned away, shaken to the core. "Thank you for speaking with me." It was impossible. _The Order would never simply _allow _this to happen, _she thought. _They would have revealed their existence to the world, drummed up support for an open offensive. Are we so easily forgotten? Did this new Queen Serenity remove all traces of us? Were we erased from history when she coerced the world's people into following her? Is _that _what happened?_

"We have confirmation, then. Good."

She jumped, turning – with some difficulty – to see her father; the faint distortion around him a sign Shadow Walker protected him from view. "High Seeker, you made it." Only three of her brothers were with him, though; had the fight been more intense than expected? "What of the Senshi?"

"She is lost in the great void of time itself. A fitting punishment, I think." He moved past her towards the distant palace. "We now have proof of what we've always known; the Progenitor was correct. A terrible future indeed awaits our world, for the Moon Princess will twist it into a mockery of itself. These people are but sheep, unwitting puppets who fail to realise they've been enslaved."

Part of Megumi _almost_ protested. They hadn't spoken to anyone else. They only had one man's view to base their opinions on…but she believed. Earth had fallen once before, betrayed by the Moon; an unfortunate history it appeared doomed to repeat. "We won't let that happen. We can return to our time, prepare for war-"

"Not yet." Her father's carried an odd tone, almost anticipation. "We will investigate further, and see for ourselves how deep the corruptions runs."

She followed obediently, replacing her mask and hood as Shadow Walker shrouded her in a cloak of anonymity once more. The Order of Black had been validated, their sacred mission avowed. A dark future indeed awaited Earth; the Moon Princess and her Senshi _would _seize power and perform 'the cleansing', a great injustice by any definition of the term. It was clear now more than ever; they _had _to be stopped.

* * *

Usagi Small Lady Serenity - still Chibiusa, though only to herself - hurried down one of the palace's many corridors. Her brain actually hurt after the study session she'd just been put through, and she couldn't get enough distance between herself and her tutor. "That was rough."

"Fumiko certainly can be a little exacting." The small, grey cat riding atop her shoulders nuzzled her cheek in response. "It _did _help, though, didn't it? No doubt you'll do better on your next exam."

"I'd be disappointed if that was all for nothing," she grumbled. "I fail one lousy math quiz and Mama goes off the deep end! It's not like _she _was a straight A student herself!" There was a lot of vitriol in her voice but the truth was she couldn't be _too _mad; Fumiko _had _taken time out of her own studies to help her and she _did _have a better understanding of the material now. _'Miko really does know her stuff, _she admitted. _She's gonna be an amazing teacher one day. Just like her mother._

"Princess!" The form of address was respectful…but the tone was anything but.

"Oh, boo," Chibiusa muttered, before forcing a brilliant smile. "Ceres! I was _just _looking for you!"

The pink-suited leader of the Sailor Quartet folded her arms across her chest. "Uh-huh. I'm sure it was difficult, considering I was waiting in the training room like we agreed. You're late for practice."

"Yeah…" This was going to be unpleasant. "The thing about that is…I can't make it today."

Ceres' right eyebrow twitched, eerily reminiscent of an angry Minako. "You cancelled last week too."

"I know I did, but I already made plans to see an old friend, and-"

"Pluto," the Senshi said, with a weary sigh. "You haven't seen in some time, have you?"

Chibiusa shook her head emphatically. "No, and I _know _time doesn't have much meaning for _her _but this is the day we planned, and-"

"Fine." Ceres cut her off with a curt nod. "You can miss _today_, but in return expect you to make up for it with an extended practice session tomorrow. You claim you want to be a great Sailor Senshi, just like your mother? Hard work is how you get there."

_Ceres can be so strict, _she thought wearily. "Alright, Ceres, I promise. Double practice tomorrow."

The leader of the Quartet shook her head again. "Go on, then. Say hi to Pluto for me too, okay?"

"Will do!" Chibiusa called, as she hurried off. "Don't go too hard on the rest of the girls!"

"No promises there, Princess. Vesta's gotten lazy again of late; she needs a good kick in the rear!"

The trip down the Crystal Staircase was quick enough, the primary divider between the public areas of the palace and the residential wing where her parents and the Sailor Senshi lived. She spotted an odd sight at the bottom; a tall, blonde man in golden armour was speaking with a far more familiar brown-haired man. He wore a suit and tie, the armour of his station more of a rarity these days, but he still held a commanding presence.

"Oh, an Exalted Knight," Diana noted. "I haven't seen one of them in Crystal Tokyo for some time. I wonder what business he has with Sir Justice?"

Diana's overly formal address gave Chibiusa an idea. She moved in behind the Guardian Knight and waited for him to finish his conversation. As soon as the armoured man moved off, she grinned and made her move. "Why, good afternoon, _Sir _Justice. How do you fare on this fine day?"

He rolled his eyes as he turned, providing a glimpse of his younger self. "Cute, _Small Lady_. Real cute."

Chibiusa feigned nausea at the – in her opinion – outdated form of address. She much preferred the name Usagi these days, or Rini from a select few friends. Even Serenity was acceptable, on those few formal occasions that warranted it. Small Lady made her sound like a little kid, but she was fourteen now; she wanted to sound as grown up as possible. "Okay, okay! Truce?"

"Nice of you to cave so quickly," he said, with a sly smile. "How was the study session?"

"Very helpful," she admitted grudgingly. "I don't know how Fumiko got so smart, but I'm glad she's willing to tutor me when I fall behind."

"She's definitely smart," Corey agreed, a touch of pride in his voice. "Selene knows where she gets her study habits from, though, because it sure wasn't me or her mother. She's almost…"

"Ami-like?"

He sighed wearily as he glanced up at the top of the stairs. "Yeah. Minako's obsessed with getting her into sports, or boys…though I can't say I'm too fond of the latter."

Chibiusa giggled at his predictable response. "Well, I'll keep trying too. Maybe I can convince 'Miko to come to Senshi training sometime, even if it's just to hang out."

"I'd appreciate it. She could use the change of scenery; studying's all well and good but I worry about her sometimes." He glanced down at his wrist and frowned, abruptly changing the subject. "Anyway, where are you off to? Shouldn't _you _be at training?"

"Why?" His sudden interest was suspicious, to say the least. "Did Mama ask you to check up on me?"

"I'm not saying that."

She stuck her tongue out playfully. "_That's _a yes, then."

"Could be," he replied, shrugging casually.

_God, he's so frustrating sometimes! _"I'm going to see Puu. Er, Setsuna!" Chibiusa mentally slapped herself across the back of the head. _All those protests about wanting to sound grown-up and I just undid it all with one stupid slip-up! _"I know she gets lonely at the Space-Time Door, even if she won't admit it, so I promised I'd visit."

"We're going to surprise her with a piece of her favourite cake," Diana announced cheerfully.

"Well, just make sure you're back _tonight_. I don't want to have to be the one to tell your mother you've gone missing. _Again_."

"Yes, _Corey_." Chibiusa couldn't help but roll _her _eyes this time. "You used to be cool, you know."

He snorted, clearly amused. "Please. I was never cool and you know it."

"Oh, right. How could I forget? See you later!" She rushed by him, through the entrance hall and out into the afternoon sun. It glistened off the city's many crystalline spires, reminding her all over again of just how much she loved Crystal Tokyo. She _did _miss the twenty-first century and all her friends - a fact confusing to some - but it just wasn't the same. It was difficult to explain but they were different people here; she remembered growing up with them versus hanging out with them.

Corey was closer to his younger self than most, but even he was more reserved these days. She had an inkling something had happened in the past, possibly centuries back, that had changed him…but nobody ever talked about it. On the other hand, Minako's maturity was far more pronounced. That didn't mean she didn't have her moments of insanity – focused largely around her daughter – but it seemed motherhood had changed her for the better.

Ami was her opposite, in a way; she was far more mellow these days, having finally learned that it was okay to let her hair down every now and then. Rei, too, for that matter. She wasn't quite as prone to anger as she had once been. And Mako. Mako was like Corey, very similar to her younger self while maintaining a more serious side beneath. Most noticeable, though, were her parents. Chibiusa _knew _Usagi and Mamoru were the same people she now called Mama and Papa, but things were so different in the past. They were her friends first, not her parents, even though she knew they cared for her just as much as they did now. _And then, _she remembered sadly, _there are those who are no longer with us at all…_

"Princess?" Diana asked questioningly, from atop her shoulders. "Are you alright?"

Chibiusa shook off her melancholy and smiled. "Of course, Diana, but why so formal? Is _your _mother giving you etiquette lessons again?"

"Well, we _are _in public," the cat countered, before clearing her throat nervously. "I was wondering, though. Do you think Mistress Pluto will agree to your mother's proposal? About taking me on as an apprentice Guardian of Time?"

"Er…I wouldn't push Pluto too hard on that one. I…" Chibiusa trailed off as an odd, shimmering form appeared before her.

"Princess?" It slowly resolved into a tall man in a black, hooded robe. He wore an odd, creepy mask beneath.

A second figure appeared beside him, similarly attired; a woman, from her voice. "Could she be…?"

Chibiusa glanced about, spotting three more shimmers closing in on her from the sides. Whatever they wanted, whoever they were, she got the feeling it wasn't good. _I'm not far from the palace, _she reasoned, _and there are patrols all over the place...but I should back up. _"Isn't it a little late for Halloween? By about a thousand years?"

Her attempt at bravado was a failure. "The Princess' future daughter. The hairstyle is different, but a close enough match with the etchings in the archives to mark her as Lunarian royalty."

The fourteen-year-old backed away cautiously, glancing about for guardmen, only to bump into one of the mystery figures. He snagged her by the arm, clamping down around it painfully.

"What do you intend to do?" the woman asked uncertainly.

"Brought back to our time, she could be a valuable tool as leverage. With her we might even leash the Senshi…ensure they comply with our directives."

_Princess, _Chibiusa thought, panicked. _Sailor Senshi? Bring me _back _to their time? Are they from the past? _

"Do we really want to-" The woman beside him seemed unconvinced, at least, if not outright hesitant.

"Anything that spares the lives of our noble Black Paladins _must _be attempted," he growled. "Now, take her!"

Chibiusa didn't plan on sticking around to be their captive. She span and hit her captor with a palm-strike, right under the chin just like Mako had taught her so long ago. His grip loosened enough for her to pull away and she did so, stomping on his foot for good measure. The scattered witnesses finally got the idea that something was wrong and screamed as he drew a sword…but her compact was already in her hand.

"Moon Crisis, Make Up!" Sailor Moon – she'd dropped the Chibi from her Senshi name as well – let the Spiral Heart Moon Rod shimmer into her hand and set her feet, waiting for an attack.

"Most interesting." The leader seemed impressed. "Now it's clear how this _Sailor Moon_ factors into the hierarchy; she _is _the Princess of our time." The woman at his side unsheathed a katana, any trace of hesitation gone.

A fourth figure shimmered into being beside her, lunging for the pink-skirted Senshi. She leapt into the air and landed on his head, using it to push off for a larger leap even as he tumbled to the street. As they turned to face one another again, she spotted something that terrified her; razor sharp black talons protruded from his gauntlets. _A Construct, here?! But Usagi destroyed the Revenant Knight!_

It shrieked, sending a chill down her spine, and lunged for her again, its claws tearing through the air between them.

Sailor Moon raised her weapon and focused just like Usagi had taught her in the past. The difference this time, though, was the Spiral Heart Moon Rod; she could use it to amplify her attacks. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

The robed Construct froze and shrieked again before disappearing under a huge, concrete-like pink heart, crushed to powder. Moon had little time to feel satisfied, though; the woman was moving in on her in tandem with her remaining comrade. _They're trying to fence me in! _The second man was likely a Construct as well; she could see the glistening tips of its claws as it raised its hand. What it did next, though, caught her by surprise.

"Life Siphon!" He was no Construct at all!

A hail of sickly-green bolts erupted towards her, closing in fast. Moon ducked and weaved in a manner reminiscent of the Sailor Moon of old, but was clipped by the third blast and that left her vulnerable. A fourth and fifth struck her dead-on, a cold-stinging pain spreading throughout her body from the impact points. She fell to her knees, suddenly weakened; his attack was somehow draining her of her strength.

"Princess!" Diana's panicked cry was cut off abruptly with the sound of something – or _someone_ \- hitting concrete.

"Diana?!"

The katana-wielding woman dashed past her…and the world shook as something struck the back of her head. Before she could topple, though, her other attacker punched her in the side of the head; this time everything around her went dark for a second. She'd never been hit like that before. Moon hit the ground at last, barely conscious, but she could still feel the pain as something else struck her in the ribs. A boot?

"She's down!" the woman snapped, from somewhere above her. "Leave her be!"

"You would defend the enemy?!"

"I would defend _your _honour as a Black Paladin, something _you _seem content to throw away!"

"Enough!" That was the leader's voice, cold and ominous. "We have company."

There was a dim flash on the periphery of Moon's vision, followed by a far more impressive blast as one of the robed figures fell. Her struggling brain finally placed it as a probable Crescent Blade Slash, meaning Justice had arrived.

"Small Lady!" Corey's voice cut through the confusion with ease. "You! Get away from her!"

Moon could barely lift her head, the previous attack still draining her strength. "D-Diana. Corey. I'm here…" There was a sudden crackle like thunder. At first she thought Jupiter might have arrived, but Corey's grunt of pain a moment later proved otherwise. More screams surrounded her, the tell-tale tingle of powerful magic hitting her skin.

"Megumi! Get the Senshi through the portal and go!"

"But-"

Moon placed the leader's voice at last. "Now!"

More screams followed as another blast of whatever he was throwing flew by her. Her vision faded further, the dark magic saturating the area only exacerbating her condition. The ground was moving beneath her, though; someone was dragging her.

"Don't move." It was the woman with the katana. "It will only make the effects of the siphon worse."

Moon could make out a dull outline of her robe and masked visage; she was pulling her along by her arms, but everything was so dark around her that the Senshi couldn't make out where.

"Small Lady!" Corey's panicked cry was joined by another familiar voice. "I'm coming!"

"P-Papa?" She clutched at the ground in vain, gloved fingers catching on it even as they failed to slow her movement. Nothing more than a muted groan would slip from her lips; it felt like she was on the verge of a deep sleep. A strange source of power grew nearer, more tingling on her skin pointing to powerful magic. There was another blast from above, followed by a sinister chuckle. There were more screams, this time of pain…and she was enveloped in a cold, dark silence.

"Help…me."

* * *

AN: This one took me a while to figure out. I had the rough plot-points covered – Pluto's loneliness, Megumi's interrogation of a citizen, and Chibiusa's 'a day in the life' moment and abduction – but it proved challenging to stitch it all together into a cohesive narrative flow. In addition, I'm admittedly a little rusty writing everyone but Megumi. I think they turned out well, though some may be a little displeased by the apparent ease with which Pluto and Chibiusa were defeated. The Order of Black is a professional paramilitary organisation, though, and they're trained to fight Sailor Senshi. And, with this chapter, hopefully it's clear that 'Thorn' isn't exactly who he says he is. Not quite.

I also expect there may be some critique of the length. At 6300+ words it's certainly the longest work I've posted for a while, but after two weeks I didn't feel so bad about giving you guys a longer read. I could have cut some of Pluto and Chibiusa's reflective moments, but I didn't want to just pop in and have them fight right away. It's been some time since we last saw them and I wanted to explore how they felt and coped with being away from everyone else. I hope it wasn't too slow, anyway.

So, with this chapter the main plot is inching closer and closer to open warfare between both sides. I hope that means my writer's block will start to dissipate – I have got a decent outline together for an opening to the next chapter – but who can say anymore? Thanks as always for reading and reviewing Order of Black; it helps with motivation when I'm sitting in front of a blank Word document trying to figure out where to begin, lol. More to come soon!

Lisseas


	27. Endymion's Folly

**Sailor Moon - The Order of Black**

**Chapter Twenty Seven: Endymion's Folly: Rinjirou's Confession of Like!**

**Originally published 28/09/2015**

**AN: **Just a brief warning, there's some pretty substantial fluff up front. It's been too long without and I didn't have the heart to trim what I thought was a nice bit of bonding between Corey and the girls. There's also some MORE fluff in the middle. Oh, and the Japanese title-card inspired title makes a return! I hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Corey watched the eight-ball roll forward and drop into the corner pocket. Precisely as his girlfriend had called. "I don't believe it."

"I can't blame you," Ami agreed, studying the table intently. "The statistical likelihood of Minako's success was-"

"I really don't want to know the numbers, Ami."

The excited blonde cradled her cue under her arm and clapped. "That means I win, right?"

Makoto answered for him. "She completely schooled you!"

They were hanging out at the recently re-opened Crown arcade, complete with new pool tables. At least on the surface, they were here for fun…but the truth was Corey just didn't want to think about his role in the assault on the Sanctuary. Two people were dead because of his advice to Usagi. Perhaps Titus _could _have convinced Rinjirou to assist him in a surgical strike. Maybe they could have gone in alone. At the very least they could have planned it better. Instead, they blundered into a protracted engagement with the Order's forces, all but assuring casualties.

_If Honour or Lucius had seen that, _he thought bitterly, _they'd be so disappointed in me. I have to do better. I have to _be _better. _Unfortunately, that meant figuring out _how_. There was also the matter of Usagi. They will hadn't spoke about the raid. She was busy – with what, he didn't know – and that was fine by him. It gave him time to think.

Rei's quiet snicker drifted in from behind him. "What happened, Corey? I thought you were good at this."

His cheeks began burning. _I _did _brag a little when Minako challenged me. _"Yeah, well…"

Minako cleared her throat. "I believe _someone _owes me five-hundred yen. Pay up, cutie!"

Corey reluctantly dug into his pocket and handed her a few notes. "I thought the Crown was finally cool now that it had a pool table, but I wasn't expecting to get hustled by my own girlfriend!"

Rei and Mako burst out laughing, abandoning any pretence of restraint. Even Ami had a hand to her mouth.

"I didn't hustle you," Minako protested, as she slipped her winnings into her bag. "I've never played pool before today! Although…" Her finger tapped against her cheek thoughtfully as she stared down at the table again. "I guess I _was _always good at sports…and aiming _is_ aiming, whether it's a crescent beam or a pool stick."

"Cue," Ami said absently, correcting her as she tapped away at her computer. "So, the odds are even worse than I thought-"

The blonde nodded emphatically. "See? I don't even know what the stupid thing's called!"

Corey could only muster a pained expression in reply as Makoto patted him on the shoulder. "Shake it off, big guy. It's not like you got emasculated, or-" She erupted in another fit of laughter, doubling over as if in pain. "Wait! That's _exactly_ what happened!"

"Oh, gods," Rei gasped, wiping tears from her eyes. "My stomach hurts!"

"Laugh it up, girls," he muttered good-naturedly, racking the balls again. "Let's see one of you take her on, then."

Minako's laugh was really more of a snort. "Oh, please. They all know better than that!"

"Unfortunately true," Rei agreed, her reluctance clear.

Ami nodded, finally looking up from her computer. "She _does _have a history of this sort of thing."

"Besides," Minako cooed, leaning in close to the miko with a brilliant smile. "I'd much rather talk about a certain _boyfriend _of yours, Rei!"

Mako perked up immediately. "Oh? Do tell!"

"Shut up!" the miko hissed, her cheeks turning crimson. "I don't have one!"

"But you wish you did!" Minako teased, making kissy faces at her. "Oh, Rinjirou, I really like you but I can't confess my true feelings because I'm, gasp, shy!"

"Him?!" Corey sputtered, very nearly spitting his drink all over the floor. "What the hell do you like _him _for?!"

The raven-haired woman's response was vitriolic, to say the least. "Who says I do?!"

Minako raised her hand. "Me?"

"Shut it, airhead!" she snarled, before turning a venomous glare on Corey. "And you! What kind of stupid question is that? Even if I _did _like him – not that I'm saying I do – why do _you _love Minako so much?!"

He recoiled instinctively from her outburst. "Well, I-"

"Rhetorical, Corey! My point is you _can't_ say why you were first attracted to her! You just were!"

"But he tried to _kill _you!" he argued, ignoring Minako's frantic 'stop' gestures. "He _still _hates you!"

"He hates the Sailor Senshi," the miko muttered, over folded arms. "He seems perfectly okay with me."

Ami's shrug was entirely too casual for Corey's liking. "He seems positively fond of you."

Was everyone crazy but him? "You _are _a_-_"

Minako and Makoto coughed loudly as a group of students passed by, with the blonde continuing afterwards. "I think he's harmless enough, Corey. Though he _did _call me crazy…"

Rei jumped in quickly with a snarky retort. "Not the first, and he certainly won't be the last!"

That was news to Corey. "He apologised, right?"

Minako frowned. "Well, he did, but then he took it back and called me names all over again." A quick, angry huff blew her bangs out of her eyes. "Jerk."

He was at a loss as to what to do. _I'm meant to stand up for my girlfriend, right? _"Should I...kick his ass?"

She giggled melodiously. "Oh, that's sweet, cutie, but if I thought that was necessary I'd do it myself."

"Also probably true," Makoto murmured.

"Still, I guess he's not so bad when he's not being a colossal jerkface. Small j, of course."

Rei nudged him, not particularly gently. "It's not very just of you to advocate kicking someone's ass, Corey."

"Yeah, _Sir _Justice," Makoto agreed, with a playful wink. "Aren't you meant to be above that sort of thing?"

Corey's nagging guilt resurfaced, his thoughts returning to the Sanctuary. They were right, he _should _be better…yet here he was threatening to beat Rinjirou over some harsh words. _What's wrong with me? Why is it so hard to think more objectively? Everything I do seems based on emotion over sound judgement. Am I doomed to fail everyone all over again?_

Rei nudged him again. "Hey, it was just a joke. No need to get upset."

Ami wore a similar look of concern. "Nobody really thinks that, Corey."

He shook his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts. "No, I'm not upset. Just tired. My body clock's still off."

Minako peered at him closely, giving off a very strong impression that she didn't believe him. "Are you sure? You never did tell me what happened in Brussels."

"Absolutely positive. It's nothing." Nothing he was ready to discuss, at least. Not until _he'd _come to terms with it himself. "Let's just move on, huh?"

"Well, as long as you're sure, I'll head off," Rei said, bending to retrieve her handbag. "I've left Rinjirou alone long enough. There's no telling how many visitors that idiot's scared off while I was gone!"

"Trying to disguise your true feelings with name-calling?" Makoto asked, with another grin.

"Look, even if I _do _like him," the miko retorted, clearly irritated, "there's no guarantee that he feels the same way. So just drop it, okay?"

Minako giggled a second time as she made her way around the pool table. "Oh, I think you'll find he _does _feel the same way."

"Why?" Rei's eyes narrowed slowly as she slung her bag over her shoulder. "What did you do? Have you been meddling again?!"

The blonde was the very picture of innocence. At least, she was _trying _to be. "I am _shocked_, Rei,and appalled that you would think-"

"That's a definite yes," Makoto said, with a heavy sigh.

Ami nodded quickly. "No doubt."

"Clearly," Corey agreed, well used to Minako's antics by now.

His girlfriend shot him a dirty look. "I'm not sure who's side you're on right now, Corey, but it's _supposed _to be mine!"

"I'm leaving," Rei declared, with a withering glare. "Stay out of my love life, Minako. And no, that's not an admission that I _have_ one for you to meddle with in the first place!" She stormed past them and out onto the street.

Corey joined Ami and Mako in staring expectantly at Minako. It wouldn't be long now.

Sure enough, barely ten seconds passed before she hefted her own bag. "Well, tootles, everyone. I'm, er…well, I'm off to meddle!"

Corey watched her go, completely unsurprised. Minako was more than a little nuts, at times, but he loved her all the same.

Mako nudged him with a cue. "While _that's _happening, how about a game?"

"That depends," he countered, eyeing her off suspiciously. "Have _you_ played much?"

Her eyes sparkled with mischief. "Hmm. Let's go with…no?"

Ami actually _giggled_! "I'll run the numbers."

* * *

Mamoru looked up from his laptop and rubbed his tired eyes, painfully aware he was only halfway through his shift. Patient notes were vital, true, but that didn't make them any less tedious. He found his mind constantly tried to wander any chance it got. In fact, he felt a little light-headed as he thought about it.

"We _must _convince more of the nobility to stand with us!"

_That's an odd thing to say in a hospital. _He glanced around but found no-one in the room with him. A troubling realisation, because he'd heard someone speak as clear as day.

"I needed you here tonight, Endymion, and you let me down. You let us _all _down!"

"Oh, god. _Now_?" It was becoming clear; Endymion's memories were even beginning to return while he was awake! _Talk about your inopportune moments! _It had all been important information so far, though, he couldn't deny that. So, with some reluctance, he settled back in his chair and waited for the memories to come in earnest…

* * *

Elysion slept peacefully beneath his gaze, secure in the false comfort and hope provided by its walls. It was all for naught, of course; if Beryl was even half as powerful as they suspected, they'd prove a minor obstacle at best. Actually convincing anyone of importance that she was a true threat seemed impossible of late, though. A few minor lords were on board, but anyone of note remained staunchly apathetic. Including the King.

"Who would dare attack Elysion?" Endymion muttered, repeating his father's most recent argument bitterly. "Let the witch come, if she _is _this great threat you say. Her army will smash itself into pieces against our walls." His head slumped forward in a rare moment of defeat. "You'll be the death of us all, Father, and you can't even see it."

The hilltop he occupied had been a favourite spot of his since he was boy. It offered a dazzling view of Elysion and a large swath of the Golden Kingdom beyond it. Once, he'd gazed upon it with starry-eyed dreams of the throne. Now, he'd settle for being able to save it from its own hubris.

The snap of a twig jarred him from his thoughts. He whirled about, searching for the source despite the darkness. Everything seemed still but for a brief flash of long, golden hair as its owner darted behind a tree.

"Who's there?" he called, cautiously wrapping his fingers around the hilt of his sword.

Silence…before a sudden flurry of motion as a woman in a white dress fled, long, blonde ponytails fluttering in the breeze behind her. He only caught a glimpse of her face before she turned away, but he was immediately entranced. She appeared to glow in the moonlight, and he found he couldn't tear his eyes away.

"Wait!" He rushed after her, dismayed as she tumbled to the ground; the hem of her gown had caught on an exposed root. She eyed him warily as he approached, hands raised before him peacefully. "Please don't be afraid. I won't hurt you." She was even more beautiful at this distance than he'd realised. Pale, porcelain skin accentuated her large, impossibly-blue eyes, even as they narrowed suspiciously. Endymion dropped slowly into a crouch before her, careful not to make any sudden movements. "I mean you no harm, I promise. What-" His breath caught in his throat as he spotted a golden crescent moon on her forehead, partially hidden beneath her bangs. _One of the Moon folk, here? _It explained the apparent glow to her skin, at least; it seemed the legends were true. "I'm...my name is Endymion. Are you alright?"

Her lips, first pressed together in a thin line, finally blossomed in a small smile. "I…I'm Serenity."

* * *

Mamoru blinked, suddenly back in the break room, head pounding like a drum. The sudden transition between memory and reality was unpleasantly jarring. _I remember that already. Our first meeting in the Silver Millennium. _Seeing Serenity's face only reminded him of Usagi and the current self-imposed exile he was in. His heart ached at the very thought of her but he was close; too close to risk undoing it all now. _I know all of this already. I need more. I need to go further forward, towards the fall of the Golden Kingdom…and my role in it._

* * *

"Your father is impossible. We offer proof of Beryl's strength, yet he _still _refuses to act!"

Endymion was forced to agree with Smythe's assessment of their situation. Two more months had passed with little action from the King. People were being forced from their homes and killed, or worse, actively _rebelling _against the crown. Official reports from his father's spies called them 'bandits', but it was all propaganda. Slowly but surely, his people were falling in _with _Beryl.

Of rising concern was a growing anti-Moon Kingdom movement that blamed those above for every problem that had befallen Earth throughout its history. Endymion found it especially troubling for one very simple reason; he was in love with a Lunarian. Not just _any _Lunarian, either, but Princess Serenity, heir to the Moon Kingdom's throne. They hadn't known each other long - barely two months, in fact - but his feelings were clear. He loved her with all his heart. Their love was forbidden by Moon Kingdom law, and Earth would likely not look favourably upon it either, but how could he tell his heart no?

"We have but once chance."

The prince jolted back to reality, ashamed to admit he'd lost focus and tuned Smythe out completely. It was disturbingly easy to do when thinking of Serenity.

"We _must _convince more of the nobility to stand with us. With their support, their constant _whining, _your father may be persuaded to raise his armies." The Exalted Knight came to a stop, apparently taking notice his preoccupied state. "You're with me on this, aren't you?"

"Of course." Endymion could hardly admit otherwise, could he? "The castle courtyard in five nights' times, I remember."

Smythe smiled tightly and shook his head. "Apologies, my friend. I shouldn't have doubted you." His gaze turned to Castle Terra, its foreboding stone face looming over them. "We stand on the brink, I'm afraid. It will all be over soon, one way or another."

_That's unusually pessimistic for him, _Endymion thought. "What makes you say that?"

Smythe sighed heavily, his pauldrons rising and falling in unison. "Once this meeting with the nobles is done, my order will march on the witch…with or without your father's support. Knight-Commander Eilden will wait no more; she fears Beryl is already too formidable a threat." His expression hardened, becoming unreadable. "Either we crush the witch and her forces…or we all die. I can only hope such a sacrifice would finally force your father into action. Otherwise, I fear the Golden Kingdom will fall not long after we do."

"We can't allow that to happen. I _won't _allow it!"

Endymion meant every word…but the night of the assembly unfolded very differently than he'd planned. Kunzite, his head general - and perhaps his closest friend - came to him as dusk set in.

"I bring a message from Paladin Smythe, Your Highness. He regrets to inform you that he was forced to leave Elysion at the last minute. Urgent business on behalf of his order. The nobles have been told and _most _understand, despite some isolated grumbling."

"But he called this our last chance…" Something didn't feel right to Endymion, but what? _Kunzite is above reproach_, he thought, considering the options. _What else could pull Smythe away so suddenly? _"I wonder…"

Kunzite's head cocked ever so slightly to the right. "Your Highness?"

"The Exalted Knights planned to march on Beryl regardless of the outcome tonight. Smythe told me their Knight-Commander was growing impatient; perhaps she ordered an early march?"

"They planned to march _after_ tonight? To attack the witch within the week?"

"Mm." Endymion nodded faintly, still pondering Smythe's absence. "It seems strange he'd leave so suddenly, but if he had orders to do so…"

"Regardless," Kunzite said, stoic as ever, "You now have the evening free. Might I suggest you try not to dwell on all this, at least for a little while? Perhaps there's someone else you'd rather spend some time with?"

The prince hesitated, unsure how to respond. He'd not told anyone of Serenity, so how did Kunzite know about her now? _Was she _the 'someone else' he was referring to, or was it just paranoia on his part? Regardless, he had little reason to stick around with Smythe gone and the assembly cancelled…and he _did _miss her.

"Thank you, Kunzite." Endymion glanced out towards the walls. "I just pray Gaia watches over them in their quest."

"I'm sure they're being watched with a careful eye indeed, Your Highness."

Serenity came to Earth that night, at his request, and he allowed himself to get lost in her embrace. He shouldn't have allowed himself to lose focus, not with the Exalted Knights marching and Beryl still amassing power…but that was all the more reason he needed her. She was his escape, a source of hope and light amongst all the grim dark and despair they faced. Upon his return to the castle later that evening, however, he came across a disturbing sight; Smythe sat alone on the small dais provided for their assembly. It made no sense to Endymion. He was meant to be gone, marching with the rest of his order. Why was he here?

The knight didn't look up as Endymion approached. "Where were you tonight?"

"I was…" He couldn't finish, utterly ashamed. "I was elsewhere. A…" _A girl, _he admitted silently, with a heavy heart. Kunzite had clearly been mistaken...but Endymion had seized the opportunity to spend time with Serenity without a moment's hesitation. _I practically leapt at the chance_. "I was told you were-"

"They were unconvinced by my voice alone." The knight's voice was uncharacteristically flat, a hint of weary bitterness the only trace of emotion. "My call for support was ignored. They will not join us in another appeal to the King."

Endymion swallowed nervously as he saw their chances slipping away. "We could gather them again. I'll be there next time, I swear it. We can-"

Smythe's fist slammed down on the empty seat beside him. "There _is _no next time, Endymion! Don't you understand?! This was it, our last chance, and you weren't here!"

There was nothing else he could say. "You don't understand! I was told you-"

"You're no better than your father," the knight muttered, as he brushed by him. "At least he admits his failings up front. You vowed you'd do better. You gave me your word as a man…and then you broke it!"

Endymion was left reeling from his onslaught, a deep, burning shame clamping down on his heart. Perhaps he _had_ been misinformed, but he should have remained. He ran away from responsibility when he was needed most, and he couldn't pretend otherwise.

Smythe turned away again, heading for the gates. "The nobility, your father...even you. I denounce the lot of you! Weak, mewling cowards all, who hide behind your walls while the innocent suffer and die!"

"Smythe-"

"We will fight, and we will probably die…but I'm comforted by the fact that you and your ilk will join us soon enough. My only regret is that so many others will pay the price for _your_ folly." The Exalted Knight waved dismissively, not even bothering to turn back. "Farewell, Endymion. May the Undying Sun be merciful when _your_ time comes."

* * *

Mamoru stared blankly at his laptop screen as he contemplated what he'd just learned. Endymion's guilt weighed heavy on his shoulders, well and truly his own now. The past had always felt a little off owing to his presence on the Moon at its fall…but now he had the answer. Some of it, at least. It was him; he let his people down as surely as anyone. He met Serenity and immediately fell madly in love with her…to the complete detriment of his duties as Prince of Earth. _I know now that Kunzite was already in Beryl's service, that he must have lied to me that night…but it doesn't matter. I ran away as soon as I got the chance to be with Serenity. I really _was _no better than my father..._

* * *

"You're leaving?!" Rei's voice filled her grandfather's small bedroom. She couldn't believe her ears. _He thinks _now _is a good time for a holiday or something? After everything that's happened?!_

"I'll only be gone a few days," the old man replied soothingly, as he continued packing. "You'll be in charge while I'm away. Consider it practice for the day you become Head Priestess."

"But where are you going? What are you hiding from me?"

His answer was maddeningly vague. "It's nothing. Just some business I have to take care of."

"Business?" Rei repeated incredulously. "You're a priest, and…you're old! What business could you possibly have that's so urgent?"

"Age notwithstanding," he retorted irritably, "I _do _have something important I need to do. That's all you need to know at this point." His suitcase closed with a soft click, his expression softening ashe moved it to the floor. "It will be fine, Rei. Trust me. If all goes well I'll be able to share the details with you when I return."

And that was it; he was gone barely half an hour later, and Rei found herself ambling through the empty courtyard wondering what to do with herself. There were chores, of course, the same thing she did every day, but she had plenty of time left to finish those. Instead, she began to wonder where her only company had gotten to.

_It's Rinjirou's turn to sweep the steps, _she thought, as she searched the shrine and its grounds. _What the hell is he doing? __Grandpa _did _let slip that Minako paid him a visit earlier - __no doubt sticking her nose in where it isn't wanted!_ _I hope he didn't snap and murder her in a fit of rage_. She shook her head immediately at the idea. _Despite what happened with that Hunter, he's no wanton killer. Worst case, she annoyed him so much he fled the shrine to get away from her. I can't say I could blame him, either. _Unable to find any sign of him around the grounds, she shook her head a final time and let out a sigh of frustration. "Where is that idiot?"

"Right here."

Rei blushed furiously as she almost jumped out of her skin, turning to plant an accusatory finger in the middle of Rinjirou's chest. "What the hell are you…doing?"

He stared back at her suspiciously as she struggled for words. "What? I'm not allowed to clean up?"

His hair was still wet, but infinitely more lustrous than it had been. He was wearing new clothes, too. It was only a simple pair of jeans and a black and purple collared shirt, but Rei was forced to make a maddening admission; he looked _good_. The broom in his hand ruined the effect a little…but she _had_ always been able to appreciate hard work.

She shook off her schoolgirl reaction and disguised her pause with a brief cough. "I'm just not used to you washing your hair! Where were you before that?"

"Shopping," Rinjirou replied bluntly. "I got some supplies and thought I'd tidy up a bit."

_Gods, he tidies up well, _she thought idly, immediately irritated with herself. "Well, I have news. My-"

"Your grandfather is leaving for a while. Business, or so he said."

"Er, right." She hadn't expected him to know already. "So, we're looking after the shrine until he gets back."

He gave her an amused snort in response. "You mean _you're _looking after the shrine. I'm just the guy living in the guestroom who does chores on the side."

Rei's eyes narrowed warily. "Now you're going to start playing the wounded party? Have I not made you feel welcome enough?!"

"What? No, I'm just pointing out that I have no real experience in running a shrine, or any stake in-"

"Then what are you still doing here?!" she snapped, as her temper boiled over. _He's so frustrating! I wish I didn't even have these stupid feelings for him! _"Nobody's forcing you to stay, so why don't you get your stuff and fu-"

An exasperated sigh slipped from his lips. "I _like_ you, okay?! That's why I'm still here!"

Rei froze completely mid-retort. "You…you _what_?"

Rinjirou's gaze dropped back to the ground as his confidence faltered. "I, er…I like you."

Her heart was pounding, something that only annoyed her more. "You do?"

His shrug resembled one of helplessness. "Yeah."

That left the miko clueless. She _did _have feelings for Rinjirou, even if she didn't understand them completely, but it had been a long time since her last real crush. Longer still since she'd been on any kind of real date.

"So, uh…" He cleared his throat and finally met her gaze again. "What do you think?"

"What do I think?" she asked, irritated by the question. "What kind of stupid follow-up is that?!"

"Well, I don't know! You weren't saying anything and I started to get nervous!"

"I was just taken by surprise!" Rei took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. "I suppose, if I give it some thought…I like you too. Idiot!"

"Idiot?!" He backed up a step. "Why am I an idiot?"

"Because it took you so long to say something!" She realised she was externalising her own frustrations onto him, but she just couldn't stop. "You could have told me sooner, you know!"

"It's only been a week-"

"And you've been acting awkward since you got here," Rei countered testily. "Say something next time, idiot!"

"Will you stop calling me idiot?!" Rinjirou rubbed his temples and groaned. "God, I regret telling you now."

"What?" She reached out and grabbed his shoulders. "Are you serious?!" Genuine fear gripped her heart as she stared into his eyes. _Did I just ruin any chance of this working out?! Gods, why do I have to be so stubborn? He confessed his feelings and I called him an idiot! What is _wrong _with me? I'm…_

"No." It was such a simple word…but the relief Rei felt at hearing it was immeasurable. Rinjirou took hold of her hands and gently coaxed her free of his shirt. "I'm not. I like you, Rei. I'm not sure what that means, exactly, but...I get the idea I'd miss you if I left."

_Not exactly Romance 101, _the miko thought, _but I'll take it. _"I think I'd miss you too…idiot." She felt a faint smile tugging on her lips and was relieved to see a similar look on his face. They were so close; just one step forward and she could…

Her thought process was interrupted by an annoyingly familiar cackle as Minako burst out of the brush to her left, fingers locked in a classic 'pyramid of doom'.

Rinjirou's groan mirrored her own feelings. "Oh, god, not _you _again!"

"Hooray!" the blonde cried, as she brushed herself off. "You sure took your sweet time, but I _knew _the two of you would confess your love eventually!"

"First off," he growled, "Exactly how long have you been hiding in there? And secondly, nobody used the L word!"

"Damn straight," Rei agreed, folding her arms across her chest. "What did you and I _just _talk about, Minako? No more meddling!"

Her 'friend' – she was regretting their association at this point – began pacing back and forth in a furious pattern. "Oh, this isn't meddling, Rei! We're well beyond meddling at this stage! This is all part of my role as the Goddess of Love!"

"A self-appointed role nobody else officially recognises…"

Minako continued on like she hadn't heard Rei at all. "Let's see. You've confessed your mutual attraction. I think the next step is, of course…a date!" She gripped her chin contemplatively as she paced. "A date for you two. A date. A _date_." The blonde clicked her fingers excitedly. "I've got it! A double date with me and Corey! Ooooh, a _triple _date with Usa…er, well, _that _won't work right now, obviously, but-"

Rei snatched the broom out of Rinjirou's hands and smacked her on the head. "A double date? As a _first _date? Are you insane?! In what kind of weird, upside-down world is _that _a good idea?!"

Her friend fidgeted awkwardly, pressing her fingertips together. "Okay, so maybe I got a little over-excited."

"I think you get dumber every time we meet," Rinjirou muttered.

"Nobody's talking to you, Rin_jerko_!" Minako returned his glare with equal ire. "Rei, I just want to-"

"Stop!" Rei raised her hand and waited for the blonde to do so. "I know you think you're helping me, but I will make this as clear as humanly possible. I don't _want _your help, Minako. I don't want any of your advice. I don't want to hear about the latest fashion trends for my next date. I don't want any of it!"

"But…we're friends." A frown worked its way onto Minako's face as she rubbed her sore head. "What else am I meant to do?"

"Worry about your _own _relationship," the miko said gently. "Go plan awesome dates with Corey. Let me worry about mine." Her hard-line stance didn't last entirely; Minako was just too likeable for her to _completely _crush her. "I promise I'll keep you in mind if I _do _decide I need some advice. Okay?"

"Well…" Her frown was slowly replaced by an uncertain smile. "Alright. As long as you're sure. I _am _the Goddess of Love, you know."

"I know, I know." _I'm surprised she didn't throw beautiful in there as well, _Rei thought irritably. "Now _as _the Goddess of Love…maybe you could leave us alone to work this out?"

"Hmm?" Minako's eyes widened in comprehension. "Oh, right! Silly me! Three's a crowd, isn't it?" It was incredible how quickly she disappeared back into the brush…and promptly squealed in fright as she tripped on something. "Ow…"

Rinjirou peered after her, cringing at the thump. "Is she going to be alright?"

"Oh, she's fine," Rei declared, waving her friend off. "It happens all the time. Besides, we have more important things to discuss, don't you think?"

"I suppose we do, yes." He coughed hesitantly. "I like you, and you like me. As mentioned, our next logical step is…a date."

She nodded in agreement. "A date."

"Admittedly, I'm a little rusty, and used to Western customs. We just…share a meal?"

"Right." Rei couldn't claim to be any more of an expert. "Get to know each other better."

"Talk about…us." He swallowed visibly as he shook his head. "Why is this so weird?"

"Maybe because you tried to kill me a week ago?"

"Oh, yeah." He blanched noticeably. "I _am _sorry about that, by the way, if I haven't already said so."

She couldn't resist messing with him a little. "So you should be." There _was _also the small matter of her attacking him first. Technically. _But there's no sense in reminding Rinjirou of that._

"You _did _attack me first, you know."

"Immaterial," Rei said quickly. _Dammit! _"So, when do you want-" It hit her all at once; an intangible, cold rage that approached from behind. _Oh, gods, not again!_

Rinjirou's eyes narrowed; clearly, he felt it too. "Rei, I-"

"I feel it too." The miko turned around to see a tall Caucasian man with closely cropped brown hair entering the courtyard. He wore a long coat, hiding his frame, but he walked with a determined purpose. His posture and stride hinted at a man who was supremely confident in his own abilities; that - and her churning stomach - made him an Order agent.

Rinjirou stepped forward and gently guided her behind him. Rei frowned at first, but quickly realised he was making himself the focal point. _He's acting like I'm no threat, just an ordinary, run of the mill shrine maiden. _

"Curtis," he said flatly, hand dropping to the knife she saw sheathed at the small of his back. "What are you doing here?"

"The will of the Council," the new arrival retorted, "As always. A novel concept for a traitor like you, but one loyal Paladins of the Black understand well." He tossed over a cell phone. "The gallery. Take a look."

Rei did her best to play her assigned role of wary miko; she didn't want to give away any hints to her true identity as a Sailor Senshi…but she had a terrible feeling about all of this.

"What am I supposed to be looking for?" Rinjirou asked, as he thumbed through the phone's menus.

"Oh, gods," Rei whispered, as an image appeared on the screen. A pink-haired teen, familiar despite not having aged since the last time she'd seen her. _Chibiusa?! How do they have a photo of Chibiusa?!_

"Deliver this message to your Senshi friends. The Order has the Moon Princess' future daughter, and her continued survival relies on the unequivocal cooperation of her _and _the Sailor Senshi from now on."

Rinjirou lowered the phone slowly, his fist clenched tight around it. "Is this what the Order has come to, Curtis? Kidnapping children?"

"We do what we must to accomplish our goals, Rinjirou, as always. It isn't the place of the Paladins to question the Council. They lead and we follow, as it says in the vows."

"Even when they're _wrong_?! Curtis, they _murder _their own Paladins!"

"You'll say anything to defend your betrayal, won't you?" The Paladin shook his head in disgust. "I'm ashamed I ever called you friend."

"And I'm ashamed I ever thought the Order was what this world needed!" Rinjirou retorted, letting his fingers close around the hilt of his knife. "It deserves better!"

'Curtis' straightened up, all business once again. "Tell the Princess to call the number in the contacts list. She will follow any instructions given to the letter. Otherwise…"

Rei stiffened at the implied insult. _How do these people think they're the good guys when they pull crap like this?_

"I'll pass along the message when I get the chance," Rinjirou answered coldly.

"See that you do." The Paladin turned to leave, but only made it halfway around before he stopped again. "When they told me your death was a lie, that you'd left of your own accord, I thought you must have your reasons. But that was just wishful thinking on my part, wasn't it? You're a traitor to the Black, Rinjirou , and I plan to finish you myself when the time comes."

"You're welcome to try," he snapped, as 'Curtis' disappeared down the steps again. He turned to Rei with the phone raised, concern on his face. "Do you know what any of this means?"

She snatched it from his hands, already thinking two steps ahead. _Usagi's not going to respond well to this._ "We have to tell-"

"Was he talking about Chibiusa?!" Minako cried, bursting out of the bushes again. "We've got to tell Usa-" She wilted as Rinjirou cleared his throat. "Oh, right. Oops."

He turned to Rei, glaring suspiciously at both of them. "Who exactly does _she _have to tell?"

The miko shook her head in disgust, cursing the blonde's poor timing as always. "Minako!"

"I'm sorry! I'm just so worried about Chibiusa that I forgot he was here!"

_Well, _Rei decided, _there's no point trying to hide it now. I call Rinjirou an idiot a lot, but he's not stupid. _She turned back to him and sighed; this was going to be interesting. "So, you know how I'm a Sailor Senshi? Sailor Mars?"

"Yes…?"

She shrugged and gestured to Minako. "Meet Sailor Venus."

The blonde laughed nervously and wiggled her fingers in a tiny wave. "Hi?"

His jaw just about hit the ground. "WHAT?!"

* * *

Chibiusa opened her eyes slowly, blinking rapidly as she stared right into a blinding light. A pulsating splotch danced across her vision as she struggled to sit up, gradually revealing an empty, white-walled room around her. She jolted right back to full consciousness as she remembered what had happened. The screams, the odd masked man, Corey and Papa calling her name…

"Try not to move too much just yet. You have a mild concussion."

She whirled about, pressing herself back into the corner behind her. A tall, slender Japanese woman sat in the opposite corner, studying her curiously. Her voice was familiar; this was the woman who'd pulled her through the portal. The woman who'd kidnapped her!

"You have my apologies on behalf of my comrade. He was rather…over-enthusiastic when we-"

"When you abducted me?" Chibiusa snapped angrily.

"Yes," the woman agreed. "When we abducted you." She rose to her feet but made no attempt to approach her. "Do you need anything? Perhaps a glass of water, or something for the pain?"

Chibiusa remained stubbornly silent, meeting her captor's gaze with a defiant glare. Instead, she had a quick look around. The room was devoid of any identifiable features, just four white walls and one door. She _was _sitting on some sort of mattress, like the futon she'd slept on when staying with Usagi, but that was it for furnishings. The unknown woman wore black fatigues, a sort of uniform, but the mask and robes she'd sported earlier were nowhere to be found.

"Are you really the future Queen's daughter?"

The question caught Chibiusa by surprise; she forgot she was giving her the silent treatment. "You came to Crystal Tokyo and abducted me off the street…when you weren't even sure?!"

"That wasn't my decision." Strangely, she actually believed the woman, too; the masked man had an air of authority about him from what she remembered. He seemed like the one in charge.

"Well…" The fourteen-year-old folded her arms across her chest and renewed her glare. "What is it you want from me?"

At first, she got silence. But then… "What did she do to everyone? Your mother, I mean. Was it the Silver Crystal? How did she make the entire planet love her?"

_What kind of insane question is that? _"She didn't _make _anyone love her. People love her because she's a fair and just ruler, because she loves everyone as much as they love her!"

"No." The woman shook her head quickly. "I refuse to accept that. She must have done _something_. She tricked them somehow, _made _them love her. The whole world wouldn't just accept a return to monarchy out of the blue. It makes no sense at all!"

"Who are you?" Chibiusa demanded, switching tactics and asking some questions of her own. "Why are you doing this? Why did you bring me here?"

The door slid open to reveal a tall, robed figure in the same mask she remembered. "Because I told her to." His voice marked him as the same man in her memories, the one who had opened the portal.

Just his voice was enough to make her nervous, but there was more to it than that. He had a strange presence about him, an aura that made her skin crawl. _The mask just adds to the creep factor!_

"Megumi." The mask turned just slightly to the woman opposite her. "Leave us."

She obeyed without a word. Instantly…like she feared him, and Chibiusa couldn't blame her. There was a sinister air to every word he spoke, and she really didn't want to be left alone with him.

As soon as the door closed he returned his focus to her. "Hello again, _Small Lady_."

The teen stiffened, bewildered by his unexpected knowledge. "How do you know that name?!"

"I know many things about you," he replied, almost amiably. "For instance, I know you once went by _Black _Lady."

Her blood turned to ice in her veins; something was terribly wrong here. How could he possibly have known that? _I wish my friends were here. I wish Mama and Papa were here!_

"Do you know why I had you brought here? Ostensibly, you're a hostage. Leverage against the Moon Princess in our time." His next pause was ominous indeed. "But, in truth, you have something that belongs to me."

"Who are you?" she whispered, as he stepped closer.

"For now, I go by Thorn."

Chibiusa screamed in pain as a shadowy hand drifted from his arm and sank into her chest. Her skin felt like it was freezing around it, accompanied by a terrible pain from the inside; her heart itself!

"When Black Lady was born, the entity _you _knew as Wiseman left something behind. A…remnant. An echo. A small piece of himself." His eyes flashed a dull red beneath his mask. "A piece…of _me_. A piece I shall now reclaim!"

The pain intensified and Chibiusa screamed in agony as something she'd never even realised was there was torn from her heart. Thorn withdrew, a gleaming ruby-and-black gem in his grasp, as she collapsed to the floor. She struggled for breath as a frigid ache spread across her chest; it was all she could do to remain conscious. Her vision dimmed and blurred, the masked man swallowed up in a veritable sea of black. His voice was the last thing she heard as she faltered and returned to the quiet bliss of unconsciousness.

"Just one more piece. Not long now."

* * *

Mamoru dropped his bag beside his door as he turned to lock it. He'd had to leave work sick, barely able to function as he wandered through his shift in a daze. Trying to work through it all risked people's lives and that was something he couldn't do. Especially not after what he'd learned.

"Did I doom the world with my love for Serenity? Kunzite lied to me, yes, but I ran to her embrace so quickly. I could have addressed the nobles myself. I could have petitioned my father again. I could have done..._something_!"

He dropped onto the couch and closed his eyes. All he wanted to do was sleep but there was no real guarantee of peace there, either. Dreams or memories, either would haunt him equally. The one thing he knew would calm him was the one thing he couldn't allow himself, now more than ever before. _Usagi. I'd give anything to lose myself in your arms for just a few minutes. But how can I grant myself such relief when that's exactly the mistake I made in the past? No, I have to see this through to the end. Then, I can decide how best to move forward._

A strange noise from behind him prompted a weary sigh. "Can't I have just a few moments' peace before diving back in?" No memories came, though, just another sound he now recognised as a laboured groan. He frowned and slowly turned his head to look behind the couch. His eyes widened in shock at what he found. "Setsuna?!"

Sailor Pluto lay on his apartment floor in a puddle of her own blood. Her uniform was stained with yet more crimson, tattered and torn by multiple cuts. Her head rose with what looked like considerable effort, dim eyes searching for him. "Endymion…? The Door…Crystal Tokyo..." She groaned and collapsed again, her forehead hitting the floor.

"Setsuna!" He leapt over the couch, dropped to his knees beside her, and felt for a pulse. His heart sank as second after second passed without one. "Hold on!" _No pulse. No respiration. Multiple lacerations and what look like burns. Massive blood loss, perhaps to a critical level. First things first, I need to restart her heart. But how? _"Stay with me, Setsuna, you hear me? Stay with me!"

* * *

AN: So, a MASSIVE chapter this time out, I know, but cutting it in half just didn't feel right. No real main plot movement, but several subplots advanced substantially. Rei and Rinjirou's relationship was obviously a major one; I just hope you all feel I did her character justice. I thought long and hard about her response and anger covering her true feelings seemed the most natural, with a brief glimpse under her defenses for Rin at the end. Minako's involvement wasn't crucial but there were a few gags I couldn't resist, including a nod to a certain favourite fanfic of mine; Sailor Moon: The Shadow of Silver Millennium. Check it out, people, it's amazing!

The other major movement came for Mamoru and his quest to regain his memory of the Golden Kingdom. He's pretty close to the end now, but there's still a twist or two to go. I toyed with a few ways of handling his failings that fit with the show, and originally he just plain forgot to go to that meeting because he was with Serenity. That seemed almost TOO dumb, though, so I added in Kunzite's misdirection (at least WE know it was a misdirection - Endymion still believes in his friends). Hopefully it worked well in the sense Endymion STILL ran away...but it wasn't entirely his fault even if he feels it was. I'll probably try to polish this subplot off next chapter so I don't have to put the story in a holding pattern while he catches up - I had to do that a couple of times with Last Guardian Knight and they were basically mistakes in my planning!

The opening scene with Corey and the girls COULD strictly speaking have been cut...but it's been a long time since we've had a 'friendship' scene and there were several gags in there I didn't know if I'd be able to fit in anywhere else. Plus, it let me get into Corey's head however briefly and examine his feelings post-Sanctuary. He still needs to talk to Usagi - weird that she didn't appear AT ALL in this chapter, I know - and that will come.

Lastly, there were the rather bleak updates on Chibiusa and Pluto. Things look bad, I know, but the story's not over yet. Thorn's identity should be fairly obvious to all of you readers by now (if I've done my job properly!) There IS a good explanation for why he's back, but that will come a little later.

Thanks as always for your continued readership. I look forward to your reviews and messages, as always. Back with more soon!

Lisseas


	28. Elysion Falls: Mamoru's Awakening

**Sailor Moon: The Order of Black**

**Chapter Twenty Eight - Elysion Falls: Mamoru's Awakening**

**Originally published 12/10/2015**

**AN: **I'm trying something a little out of comfort zone again; an entire chapter dedicated to developing Mamoru's character! I'm not 100% on this one, so I'm looking forward to your feedback to let me know if I'm on the right track with him or not. Thanks in advance, and I hope you find it an interesting read.

* * *

"Come on," Mamoru muttered, with a weary groan. "At some point you have to start helping me!" It was a struggle to stay awake at this point, to keep his hands extended over Setsuna's prone form. An incandescent golden light illuminated her skin, emanating out from his palms. Somehow, despite no idea how…he was healing her. Exactly as Endymion would have in the past. She'd already woken up once, a sudden gasp and shudder before passing out again, but what mattered was she now had a pulse. So, with that in mind – and a very real fear that if he stopped he wouldn't be able to start again – he kept right on healing her.

There was just one problem with such an approach; it was becoming increasingly difficult to keep his eyes open. Mamoru's recently regained memories were clear. He was likely exhausting his own energy the way Usagi did whenever she used the Silver Crystal. At some point, he was probably going to pass out, or perhaps even die. It was a sobering thought, but one he forced aside for the time being. _If I stop now, _he decided, _there's no guarantee Setsuna will make it. She could still slip away at any moment, and I'll be damned if I'm going to let that happen!_

Time passed - exactly how much he wasn't sure - and fatigue finally began to catch up with him. Sleep tried to claim him, a familiar weight pulling his eyelids down. Mamoru blinked once, his head lolling forward before he could correct for it. A second followed, and for just a moment he was certain he saw a fiery figure before him, shaped like a man. Before he could question what he'd seen, he blinked one more time…

* * *

…and found himself standing in the throne room of Castle Terra. It was another memory, but not the same as the others. There was an odd sense of detachment this time, a disconnection between what he was seeing and what he was feeling. _I'm more conscious this time, _he realised. _I'm Endymion right now…but I also _know _I'm Mamoru Chiba. But why? What's different? What's changed?_

The throne room was full of people. He recognised many as regular members of his father's court, a sycophantic group of posturing idiots that had affixed themselves to his cape years ago. They lacked their usual smugness, however, exuding a subdued concern as they focused on a lone scout kneeling before the throne.

"The Order of the Undying Sun is no more, Your Majesty. They were utterly decimated by the witch's forces."

A dull murmur sprang up as a mild panic spread throughout the crowd, hushed whispers of disbelief and panic the only other sound.

His father leaned forward on his throne, mouth slightly agape. "How could that be? They numbered close to one thousand strong! Were there no survivors at all?"

"None we could find, Your Majesty," the scout said, with a sad shake of his head. "There were but a few scattered reports. A vast army comprised of monsters and humans both, a woman with red hair at its head."

The king slumped, appearing very much weakened at that moment. "The witch…"

Endymion remained silent, grief and guilt battling within him for dominance. He'd thought Smythe a touch pessimistic when suggesting this outcome, but here it was; the paladin was dead, and the rest of his order along with him. This was his fault. If he hadn't missed that assembly, shirking his duty to find solace in Serenity's arms, perhaps the Exalted Knights would still be alive. They might have been able to convince his father to act after all…but now he'd never know.

For his part, Mamoru could feel everything Endymion did, but unlike his previous experiences there was a clear awareness that this had already happened. This was all the past, and he _knew _that as he watched it unfold. Days passed by in a flash, disjointed and nonsensical like a dream in the morning light. He was nothing but a passenger now; the entity pushing him to relive his past life wasn't being patient anymore. Whatever conclusion his memories held, Mamoru was being driven towards it with increasing urgency.

The news only grew darker in the following days. Reports of open rebellion flooded in as yet more of the outlying towns and villages swore allegiance to Beryl and an unnamed 'mistress'. Her anti-moon rhetoric was strong, playing on a latent fear and mistrust of those above and their seeming disinterest in the problems of Earth. The people wanted _someone _to blame for every drought and famine they'd ever experienced, and Beryl was whipping that hatred into a homicidal frenzy.

_Why no blame for those truly responsible, _Mamoru wondered bitterly. _Endymion's father, _my _father, should have taken his fair share…but I suppose the Moon Kingdom made a much easier target. There was no-one around to defend them from Beryl's claims, and the people bought into it all too eagerly._

Endymion's only escape from his ever-mounting despair was Serenity. She continued seeing him in spite of the danger to herself, but he found it increasingly difficult to justify their meetings. How could he put her at risk for his own selfish desires? If she were discovered she'd likely be lynched by an angry mob, and that was something he couldn't bear to imagine.

Mamoru found _that _revelation in particular unsettling. Usagi had accused him of overprotectiveness the last time they fought, and not for the first time. Now, though, he was seeing it with his own eyes. From _behind _his own eyes, in fact. _I accused her of overreacting, _he admitted, ashamed with himself. _S__aid she was just insecure. But now, after seeing this…how can I argue her point?_

Serenity was waiting for him at their special place, his favourite outlook, on the eve of Elysion's fall. They could actually see the torchlight from the approaching army, make out the various formations and battalions. The siege would commence shortly, his father's armies their only hope for salvation. Endymion would lead one of its flanks himself as duty demands…but that was tomorrow. Tonight belonged to Serenity, a final chance to share a moment of peace before the end.

"I fear for you, my love," she said quietly. "Don't go. Don't fight. Just stay here, with me."

She looked radiant as ever. _Perhaps even more radiant than Usagi, _Mamoru admitted, though it was always up for debate. It could be a case of rose-tinted glasses and nostalgia, or the literal glow to her skin that she lacked in the present day. Either way, he couldn't help but remember the last time he'd spoken with Usagi…and his distance from her. _I thought I had to rediscover my past myself, but I was wrong. I see that now. Usagi makes me a better person...and I wish she was here with me now. _His newfound understanding made what his past self said next even more unpleasant, though not unexpected.

"You mustn't come back to Earth again," he whispered, holding her tight against his chest. "It isn't safe for you here."

"What? No, Endymion, I love you! I-"

He withdrew reluctantly, gently clutching her shoulders to keep her at a distance. "The hate towards the Moon Kingdom grows deeper every day. People talk of revenge for imagined slights, maybe even an assault on the moon itself! But you can't see it, can you? You're too innocent, Serenity, too naïve. I love that about you…but you have no idea how much danger you're in just being here."

Her deep blue eyes blazed defiantly. "So some bad people don't like the Moon Kingdom. That's why you're trying to push me away? Coming here has _always _been dangerous for me! Our union is expressly forbidden by the laws of my home, but that didn't stop me from coming back again and again. I love you, Endymion, and I won't leave you!"

_How many times have I tried to do exactly the same thing? _Mamoru couldn't help but feel ashamed at that moment. He could _feel _Endymion's sorrow, his regret at having to give her up…but that was just it. It _was _his sorrow, his regret. The same emotions he'd felt in the present when he pushed her away. Seeing it from an outside perspective hammered home the point Usagi was trying to make in their last fight. _I convince myself I'm pushing her away for her own safety…but it's all about my own fear. Fear of losing her, fear she'll be hurt…when _I'm _hurting her in the process. Usako doesn't need my protection; she's the strongest person I know. She needs my _love_…even if it's the love of a fool!_

Something was happening, though, pulling him back to the events of the past. A twig snapped in the distance, just as it had on their first meeting. Endymion immediately guided Serenity behind a tree, motioning for her to remain silent. Leaves rustled in the distance; whatever it was, it was definitely growing closer. He peered into the darkness cautiously, fingers wrapped around the hilt of his sword in readiness for combat. Finally, a dark shape lurched out of the brush before him…wearing familiar armour. "Smythe?!"

It was the paladin, alright. His once-golden armour bore many signs of battle, stained with soot and blood alike, with yet more crimson marring his right temple. It was his eyes Endymion found of most concern, however. They were wild, even mad; a far cry from the knight's usual measured gaze.

"Endymion. I thought I might find you here."

He stepped forward, reaching out to steady him. "I thought you were dead! My father's scouts-"

"Yes, I'm sure you did." Smythe's tone was cold and emotionless, and Endymion found it thoroughly disconcerting. "We were betrayed. Ambushed. There wasn't even time to call for the Undying Sun's divine strength before they were upon us." His eyes narrowed slowly, studying the prince carefully. "It was a massacre, like a slaughter of livestock. My brothers and sisters fought bravely, but it was no use. There was no hope of victory against such foul magic."

Endymion found his hand slapped away as he reached forward a second time. "Just sit down and rest! I can heal your wounds and we can-"

The paladin continued unabated. "The mind is a strange, fragile thing. Subject to a myriad of flaws and faults, incongruities and lapses none of us can expect or explain." He spat a mouthful of blood onto the ground at Endymion's feet as he _laughed, _not a reassuring sound in the least. "It occurred to me, as I lay in the blood of my fellow knights, that nobody outside the order knew our intended route, or our plans." There was dark intent in his eyes now, as he looked up. "Nobody…but you."

"What?" Endymion backed up as Smythe's hand moved slowly to his sword. "Wait, you think _I _was the one who betrayed you to Beryl?!"

"You came to me, Endymion, remember? You offered your friendship, your aid gathering support in Elysion, but when it really mattered…you weren't there! You were hindering me from the beginning, weren't you, thwarting my every effort!"

He was crazed, not listening to reason. It was becoming clear to Endymion that he had to get out of there, lure Smythe aware from Serenity so she had a chance to escape. There was no telling what he might do if he found her; the paladin was acting irrationally as it was.

"How long have you been in league with the witch?!" Smythe's sword left its sheath and came up to point at his throat. "Answer me!"

He kept his hands up in a sign of peace. "I swear to you on my honour, I didn't betray you. I'm not in league with Beryl, Smythe, I promise you!"

"Liar!" The paladin brought his sword down at Endymion's head with an angry snarl. "You'll pay with your blood!"

He dodged a second swing but left his own sword in its scabbard. "Please, just stop and listen to me!"

"Nobody else knew the route we would take, the time and day we would march. How do you explain that?!"

Endymion froze mid-retort as it finally dawned on him. "Kunzite. Kunzite knew you'd march after the assembly because…" The words stuck in his throat with the bitter taste of failure. "Because I told him myself. The night he told _me _you'd left Elysion early on urgent business." He took a step forward, his arms slowly coming down; Smythe had stopped, though he was still highly agitated. "He played us all for fools, no one more so than me. I fell for his lies hook, line and sinker, but if you'll just listen to me a little-"

His vision blurred as Smythe's gauntlet-clad fist collided with his temple, then his jaw, falling forward onto his hands and knees. The paladin kicked him hard, driving the wind from his lungs and knocking him onto his back. Endmyion scrambled back from the ledge, all too aware the overlook behind him fell away in a sharp decline. "It's all Beryl, I swear to you! She's been manipulating every one of us from the start!"

"I agree…and this is one such scheme I'll not fall for again!"

"Don't hurt him!" A blur of white and gold leapt onto Smythe's back as his sword began to descend; Serenity. Her hair flailed wildly in the wind as she wrapped her arms around his neck in a vain effort to topple him, looking impossibly small atop his imposing frame. She cried out in pain as the paladin span and tossed her into the ground.

Endymion crawled forward to shield her, a surge of panic empowering him. "Please, leave her out of this!"

Smythe stared down at them menacingly, a hint of recognition dawning in his eyes. "I see…" Barely-contained wrath quickly replaced it as his face contorted in a sneer. "_She's _the reason you weren't at the assembly that night. Why you were distracted a dozen times before that! A tryst with a Lunarian, royalty no less judging by her hair!"

"Please, just-"

"Her and those she rules abandoned their promise to Earth a long time ago, just as the Undying Sun abandoned us, his most faithful servants, in _our_ time of need." The sword wavered in his hand as he raged, alternating between the two of them. "Just as _you _and your father abandoned _your_ people!"

Endymion reached out for Serenity, taking her hand and squeezing it gently. He could only hope she wouldn't judge him too harshly for his failings, even if he deserved every last bit of disgust she could muster. Smythe, brain injury or paranoia or whatever was afflicting him was right, too. All he had left was a plea for mercy. For her. "Just stop for a second and listen to me! If you want to hurt someone, hurt _me_! I failed you, I know that. I failed everyone, and I'm willing to offer my life in penance! Just leave her out of it. Let her return home and we'll deal with this, just the two of us."

"Don't say that!" Serenity said, with a quiet sniffle. "You don't deserve this!"

Two woman in strange, matching uniforms appeared to their right with a brief flash of light. One had long, blonde hair and the other raven-black in a similar length. Both wore – in Endymion's opinion – improperly short skirts, orange and red respectively. Time seemed to slow as the orange-clad blonde looked first at Serenity, then Smythe. Her bright blue eyes snapped to the sword in his hand, and she brought her right arm up, index finger aimed at his chest. "Crescent Beam!"

The black-haired woman joined her, clutching her fingers before her as sparks formed around them. "Fire Soul!"

"No, wait!"

Endymion's cry came too late. Smythe was caught off-guard by their sudden arrival, and took the full brunt of both hits head on. The first, a beam of pure, golden light, punched through metal and flesh alike as it pierced his left shoulder. The second was a ball of raging fire that exploded on his chestplate, engulfing him in flames. Smythe stumbled backwards, teetering on the ledge. With a last ditch effort, Endymion lunged for him…but he was too late. His fingertips grazed the paladin's before he toppled off the cliff and fell into the darkness below.

"Smythe…" he said sadly, as more guilt welled up within his chest. "I'm sorry."

Serenity cried out furiously behind him. "Let me go! I won't leave him!"

"Serenity!" He whirled about, finding Serenity in the raven-haired woman's grasp. His first thought was to go to her aid, but the concern on their faces stopped him in his tracks. This was no abduction; it was a rescue! The skirts, the uniforms, the magical attacks. These were the fabled Sailor Senshi he had heard of, and they were here to take Serenity home. Wasn't that what he'd wanted all along?

"Endymion!" Serenity reached out for him in vain, struggling to free herself. "Please, Mars! Venus! I beg you, don't do this. I love him!"

"You're not safe here!" 'Mars' retorted. Any real anger was tempered by the concern plainly evident in her voice. "What if we hadn't come to find you when we did?"

The blonde, Venus, shook her head gently. "Our first thought must be your safety. That is our duty; it outweighs anything else...even your feelings." Her tone was diplomatic, even apologetic, despite its insistent nature.

"You're nothing but a hypocrite, Mina!" Serenity continued to struggle in Mars' grip, angrier than he could ever recall seeing before. "Could you abandon your own love so easily?!"

Venus' jaw clenched tightly, but her eyes showed nothing but sorrow. "No, I don't suppose I could. If that makes me a hypocrite, then so be it. I'm sorry, Serenity, but I love you too much to leave you here in danger."

Endymion struggled to his feet, his head still spinning from Smythe's punch...and took a deep breath. This was going to be the most difficult thing he'd ever had to say. "Sailor Senshi. Please, take Serenity home. Keep her safe."

Her eyes snapped wide open in disbelief. "What?! Endymion, _no_!"

Mars nodded curtly, followed a moment later by Venus, as the former secured Serenity in her grasp. Venus pressed down on an odd bracelet around her wrist, and all three vanished in another flash of light. Endymion was left alone, his heart aching in the knowledge he would probably never see her again. She'd be safe, though…that was what truly mattered.

As for Mamoru, events in his own time were beginning to make a lot more sense. _Rei's grandfather said the Order of Black was formed by any surviving Exalted Knights. If those survivors shared Smythe's view of the Moon Kingdom, it's little wonder they hate Usagi, the Sailor Senshi _and _me as much as they do. It certainly puts their goals into perspective...and makes me fear future conflict with them. __Are they wrong? I'm not so sure their view of history is as distorted as we thought..._

* * *

Endymion searched for Smythe, but it was ultimately fruitless; the cliff face was too steep, the night sky too dark. There was no trace of him anywhere, and the prince returned to the overlook a broken man with little idea what to do next. There was no time left; Beryl's army was growing ever closer, a mass of torches and shadows in the dark. Perhaps, though, it wasn't too late for answers. Endymion knew Smythe was right about at least one thing; someone _had _betrayed his order to Beryl, and there was little doubt in his mind as to who.

The return trip to Castle Terra was uneventful. Much of the citizenry had fled Elysion after word spread of the Exalted Knights' defeat. Even the city guard's ranks were thinner, many of their men drafted into the royal army instead. Not even the castle guards were safe, it seemed. The halls were largely deserted as he made his way to his chambers.

"Endymion!"

The prince nodded quickly, immediately wary. "Zoisite." He knew his relationship with Kunzite went far beyond simple friendship; if anyone was in league with him, it would likely be Zoisite. "Have you seen Kunzite?"

"Of course. He's in the throne room, Jadeite and Nephrite too. Your father's been calling for you for some time. We tried to stall him as best we could, but he's becoming _most _insistent-"

"Then I won't keep him waiting any longer." Endymion led the way down the halls, finally arriving at the two large oak doors that kept his father isolated from the common people. They opened before him and he entered, head held high. The king sat haughtily upon his throne, as always, with his other three friends scattered around him.

Kunzite himself ambled out from behind the throne, his arms open wide in greeting. "Welcome, my friend. We've been waiting for you."

It was a warm greeting indeed, as if nothing were amiss. It threw Endymion at first, but he knew not to trust him at this point. "Father, I-"

"What is the meaning of this treachery, Endymion?" The older man's glare made his hostility clear, but there was a touch of fear in his voice. "Not only am I your king, but also your father, and I _demand _an explanation!"

"Treachery?" Was this what he'd been summoned for? He had little patience for this sort of flippant nonsense tonight. "Father, I've no idea what you mean."

Kunzite chuckled quietly. "He means _this_." He snapped his fingers and Nephrite drew his blade, its edge coming to rest against the king's throat.

"Nephrite?" Endymion's blood ran cold as it all began to come together. Not just Kunzite; all of them had turned against him. It hardly seemed possible, but he couldn't deny what he was seeing with is very own eyes. "That village, with the youma. Those slaughtered children. Your tears, the grief; was any of it real?"

A new, yet all too familiar voice answered him. "At the time…Your Highness."

Mamoru couldn't help but feel a flash of pure, unbridled terror at just her voice; it was burned into his memory forever, impossible to forget. A bevy of conflicting emotions welled up within him. Guilt and shame and fear and hatred, all at once. All the injustices, the indecencies she'd inflicted on him, it all came rushing back and for a moment he was her prisoner once again. The power she held over him, even in death, was his deepest shame. For months he was forced to live a waking nightmare, a twisted puppet in her service, until _death _freed him...and he wasn't sure those scars would ever truly heal. _Beryl…_

She was identical to her present day incarnation, despite a thousand years' difference. Fiery red hair and piercing hazel eyes combined to give her an otherworldly beauty, despite ambiguous humanity. "Don't feel too badly for being deceived. Turning your friends to my cause was an arduous task, even for my mistress, Metalia." She toyed with her staff idly as she looked his friend over. "Nephrite was the last to fall under our sway…but fall he did."

Endymion kept his eyes locked on Kunzite as the white-haired man moved to her side. "You warned her about the Exalted Knights' attack. You killed them."

"I don't deny it," he answered coolly. "I serve my queen without regret."

"By Gaia!" The king's belligerent roar overpowered every other sound in the room with ease as his face turned red in anger. "This is still _my _throne room and I _will _have an explanat-"

Nephrite struck him with the flat of his blade, sneering as he leaned in close. "Do not interrupt your betters, old man."

Beryl let slip an amused cackle. "Peace, Nephrite. And you, _Your Majesty_, will have answers in due time. You'll have everything you deserve, I assure you."

Endymion was beyond fear now. He was angry. Angry at her for turning his best friends into twisted mockeries of themselves. Angry at _them _for not being able to resist, for not being stronger. Most of all, though, he was angry at himself for not seeing any of this until it was too late. "What the hell do you want, Beryl? Why not just kill us and be done with it? What's your game?"

"Game?" The witch shrugged, the bony spines in her shoulders rising slightly with the motion. "It's an apt enough term, I suppose." Her eyes lingered on his father as a contented smirk spread across her lips. "The old fool played right into my hands, just as I knew he would. A few exaggerated stories were all it took to convince him to ignore his agents. After all, what possible threat could a _woman _pose to such a mighty kingdom?" She chuckled quietly at his silence. "I didn't expect the entire order of the Undying Sun to march on me, of course…but Kunzite provided enough warning for us to utterly destroy them."

"But why?" he demanded, his burning desire for answers nearly tangible. "Why bother trying to turn people against the moon in the first place? Why not focus on my father and his record of neglect? It would give most of the people more than enough incentive to rebel!"

"Oh, my dear Endymion…do you really not understand?" She drove her staff into the floor. "Elysion is but a stepping stone to a far greater prize; the Moon Kingdom…and the legendary Silver Crystal. It calls to my mistress, power the likes of which most _men _can only dream of!"

"You're mad…"

"The remains of the old must be swept away for my new Dark Kingdom to flourish!" Beryl brushed a finger over his chest slowly, staring into his eyes. "But you needn't worry, Endymion, because I offer you a chance at unimaginable power. Rule at my side, as my consort…and all of this will be yours. You can be king."

He couldn't fathom her 'offer'; was she really so mad that she thought he would ever choose to her over his kingdom or Serenity?"

His father evidently thought little of her offer, too. "_I _am king here, witch, and-"

"No longer." She raised a hand almost wearily. "Kill him."

Endymion could only watch helplessly as Nephrite drew his blade across his father's throat. Crimson sprayed onto the stone at his feet as the King of the Golden Kingdom expired with naught but a wet gurgle. They hadn't seen eye to eye often, disagreeing regularly _and _vehemently on a multitude of topics…but he _was _Endymion's father, and now he was dead.

"He was a relic of a bygone era," Beryl said softly, her cold fingers brushing his cheek. "This is a new Earth, a _strong _Earth free of Moon Kingdom hypocrisy and noble indifference. We will reach up into the very heavens themselves and take their greatest power for ourselves!" She paused, her tongue darting across her lips to moisten them. "Join us, Endymion, and claim your birthright. Rule with me over a new age of man."

He gripped his sword and drew it quickly, aiming a backhanded cut at her throat. Somehow, though, she was already moving _before _his attack and the blade only nicked her cheek. "Never!"

Beryl's face contorted in a scowl of pure, unbridled fury. "So, Kunzite was right. That little Lunarian whore has stolen your heart!" Her staff began to crackle with power as she raised it above her head. "So be it! I swear this to you, Endymion; you'll live just long enough to see her die!"

His hand came up and unleashed a blast of golden light into her face; he still had the Golden Crystal, at least, if nothing else. She recoiled with a pained shriek, clutching at her face as Jadeite and Zoisite tried to fence him in. Endymion could see no trace of his friends, only strangers wearing their faces. _So be it! _He sent a second flare of light into Jadeite's chest that left his tunic smouldering, then took a hit from Zoisite's crystal sword on his own blade. They exchanged several blows but the prince had always been the superior swordsman, and it wasn't long before he found an opening. He knocked a quick strike from Zoisite aside and launched into a spinning backhanded elbow smash that took him completely by surprise.

Pain erupted in his chest and shoulder as a pair of violet energy blades tore by him. Mamoru wasn't in control right now but he recognised the attack well; Endymion turned to see Kunzite snatch them out of the air as he strode towards him, each step heavy with malice.

"You're going nowhere, _old friend_." A strange black aura spread out around him, dimming the room and reducing the temperature to a chill. "I'm no mere servant anymore, Endymion. I have power of my own…and I won't let you escape!"

Mamoru – or was he still Endymion? – deflected a second round of attacks and lunged forward in an attempt to battle through Kunzite's defences. After several failed attempts he succeeded in tackling him to the floor and immediately let healing energy pour forth from his free hand. "Please, Kunzite, come to your senses! See reason!"

A cruel, mocking laugh was his response. "You can't heal someone who isn't hurt, _fool_!"

His hand jabbed into Mamoru's ribs, unleashing a bolt of dark energy right into his skin. The impact sent him flying back into the wall behind him, narrowly avoiding one of the room's many stained-glass windows. Just standing again was a struggle. The negative energy flowing through him had left him dazed, his body aching. His vision blurred, eyes locking on his father's body in a protracted stare. Beryl was striding towards him now, Nephrite, Jadeite and Zoisite close behind her. _I'm trapped, _he thought wearily, backing up against the window behind him.

"Seize him!" she snarled, lowering her staff to point at his chest. "He may not serve willingly, but he still has his uses…even if Metalia must destroy his mind completely!"

The war was over before it had truly begun. The Exalted Knights were gone, his father was gone, and Beryl was here in the very heart of Elysion. There was no hope left…unless he could somehow get to the army outside and turn it on the city. Perhaps, if they could just finish Beryl they could end this all before her forces reached them. Perhaps, if she was dead, his friends would return. _If _he could just reach his soldiers.

A confident cackle fluttered across the room. "There's no escape, Endymion. Elysion is mine. Earth is mine. And soon, the _moon _shall be mine."

Fight or flee. Fight…or flee. It was at odds with everything he'd ever been taught, but fighting in such a situation was an exercise in futility; he had to escape and find a way to stop this madness! After one final glance at his father's body he turned and blasted the window apart before diving out into the cool night air. He landed hard, the fall higher than he'd calculated, and something popped in his left knee. It buckled beneath him, sending him into a painful roll back to his feet. He lurched into a clumsy jog towards the gates. _Just take it one step at a time, _he told himself. _One foot after the other. Don't look back!_

He limped through empty streets, cursing the lack of guards…or people of any kind. Houses gradually gave way to larger buildings like storehouses, mills and smelters; the Forge District, a medium-sized industrial area close to the main gates and the marketplace. Endymion had eluded Kunzite, Nephrite and the others so far but he knew they would be looking for him. _Only a little further. Once I make it outside I'll turn my army around and retake the city. Then, we prepare for a siege. If we can just kill Beryl, we can-_

"You there!"

Mamoru – _Endymion, _he reminded himself – froze, searching frantically for the source of the voice. It was strangely familiar…but only to the part of him that _was _Mamoru. Endymion didn't recognise it at all; it was becoming increasingly difficult to keep track of _whose _memories and thoughts belonged to who. He stood in front of a smithy, a hut to its left and a small warehouse to the right. The street was dark but he was sure there was no-one around. In fact, he was certain the only other living thing in sight was an unremarkable black cat on a fence post. _Hold on, _Mamoru thought, as Endymion continued to search his surroundings. _A _black _cat, with a sort of snobby English accent?_

"By Selene, I'm _right _here!"

Mamoru was as surprised as Endymion…but for different reasons. _Titus?! _He felt his past self's jaw gape open as he realised _where _the voice was coming from."You…you can-"

"Yes, yes, I can talk and it's the most amazing thing you've ever seen. I know." He turned to face him, revealing a golden crescent moon on his forehead, nestled amongst the jet black fur. "If you're trying to escape the city, you should know you're going the wrong way."

"But our armies-"

"Have already sworn fealty to Beryl. Most of them, at least. Any who refused are being slaughtered as we speak." Titus bowed his head, ears flattening. "I underestimated her; we all did. She sent her youma army ahead with magic, into the very heart of your camp…and your men were ill-prepared to deal with them, I'm afraid."

Mamoru glanced over his shoulder, expecting to find one of his former friends at any moment. There was little reason for Endymion to trust the cat – in this time or his own - but for the crescent moon. _I was suspicious of his motives, I remember_. "Why do you care? Who are you?"

"That hardly matters now, does it? Suffice to say I represent Her Royal Highness Serenity the Fourth, Queen of the Moon Kingdom, and I come with an offer of sanctuary."

Somehow, Mamoru's memories had synchronised fully with Endymion's now. He remembered what happened next, not needing to witness it unfold in real time. _Titus had no such offer from the queen. She knew nothing of my arrival when I appeared before her. _Such knowledge was almost comforting; it was nice to know that some things never changed, Titus's scheming ways _and _his love for Serenity. _No, _he thought, correcting himself immediately. _Usako. I have to wake up, talk to her. Tell her I'm so sorry for all the pain I've caused her. Tell her I'm ready to move forward…with us, _and _the future._

"You understand so quickly, Endymion?"

He realised he had control over his form…and Titus was addressing him directly. "What? Titus, how are you…no." Mamoru shook his head gently, realising the truth. "Not Titus."

"Do you see?" the cat asked insistently. "Do you understand now?"

"It's you, isn't it? You're the one who's been showing me these memories, giving them back to me. Why? For what purpose? You said something about me needing to be more, to _become _more. Why do all this?"

Titus' fur ignited slowly, burning away to reveal nothing but more flames beneath. They continued to grow, twisting and shifting until they took the form of a featureless man-shaped mass of embers. He had seen this figure several times before, just before or after memories.

"Do you understand?" it asked, repeating itself in a voice that seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere all at the same time.

Mamoru nodded faintly as he reflected on what he'd learned. "The Golden Kingdom fell because my father ignored the threat Beryl posed." Only…that wasn't quite right. "No. It's broader than that. As much as I want to blame him, I can't put it all on his shoulders. Nobody realised what a threat Beryl was until it was too late…myself included." He let his head slump forward as he admitted the truth. "I tried, at first…but I became lost in my love for Serenity. I started looking for any excuse to escape everyday life, and she made it far too easy. I'm to blame for the kingdom's fall as much as anyone."

The figure nodded in approval. "Humility is restored. Excellent. The pieces are all in place, save one more. Await my summons, Endymion; it will not be long now."

"Wait! I have more questions!"

He blinked…and everything was dark. There was an odd thumping sound in his left ear, steady and rhythmic...and a soft warmth beneath his cheek. _Is my head rising and falling?_

"If you're awake...might I request you relocate your head?"

Mamoru opened his eyes fully and realised his face was resting on Setsuna's chest. He sat up quickly, a mild blush forming on his cheeks even as he realised she was smiling faintly. "Sorry! I, er…must have lost consciousness mid-heal."

"So my theory was correct, and I _do _have you to thank for my being alive." A hint of pain crossed her features as she tried to move. "I admit, I was worried I wouldn't make it through this time."

His experience of Endymion's final days seemed unimportant for the moment. He had more pressing questions. "I didn't expect to see you when I came home, Setsuna. What happened? Why did you come here?" He gestured to her still-resent wounds. "Who did this to you?"

She lifted a trembling hand and winced as he helped her slowly into a sitting position. "I came under attack at the Space-Time Door itself, by a group called the Order-"

"Of Black?" Mamoru didn't believe in coincidences; not when everything dovetailed so neatly. _I just learned a whole lot about their potential origins...and they've been active in Tokyo as well._ "How did they even get to you? I thought nobody could navigate the Time Vortex without one of your keys. Well, except for you, of course."

"They had help," she said softly, sinking back against the couch behind her with another wince. "I'm not sure _how _it's possible, Mamoru…but they had help from a _very _old enemy."

Something in her voice sent a shiver down his spine. "Who?"

The chill intensified as she answered, freezing every drop of blood in his veins. "Chaos itself."

* * *

AN: So, my first solo Mamoru chapter is done. I guess some regulars did _technically _appear, but they were their Silver Millennium counterparts so I would maintain it doesn't really count. My original plan was to splice in chunks of memory (probably the two main scenes involving Smythe and Beryl) around other modern day plot advancement but it wasn't working the way I wanted. So, with that in mind, I decided I'd try resolving Mamoru's memory subplot in one big chapter...and here we are. I hope it wasn't too big of a let-down, and I _did _manage to get back to the main plot with the final line from Setsuna (see, she's going to be fine too!).

I don't _think _I broke any canon by introducing Mamoru to Beryl early, but then the Last Guardian Knight universe has always been a little AU; I tend to splice in bits of manga continuity if I think it helps the story along so if it _did _conflict we'll go with that as my explanation. The other little reference I added was Smythe's encounter with the Sailor Senshi. He started off as a one-time character but ended up sticking around...and he's now potentially the mysterious founder of the Order of Black. As Mamoru reflected, it certainly explains their fanatical hatred of anything to do with Usagi, the Senshi or him.

And yeah, for those who have made guesses over the last couple of chapters it's official. Thorn's not as _aspect _of Chaos; he _is _Chaos. All will be explained in time (it totally makes sense, I promise!) Thanks for reading, I look forward to your thoughts and feedback as always. More to come soon!

Lisseas


	29. Tough Love

**Sailor Moon - The Order of Black**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Tough Love**

**Originally published 23/10/2015**

* * *

Corey glanced around Usagi's bedroom, finally concluding it was very girly. Not the girliest he'd ever seen – that dubious honour belonged to Minako's old room – but certainly a very close second. Pink was the primary colour choice and it had been used liberally on just about everything. Usagi herself lay draped across her bed, head buried in her pillow with little apparent concern for appearance or decorum. Clearly, she was upset about something, probably Mamoru…and that tossed a wrench into his plans. _I came here to confess my part in the deaths at the Sanctuary, but I can't just pile on when Usagi's already depressed. No, _he decided, _I need to be a good friend first and worry about my guilty conscience later._

He was mildly annoyed to find himself fidgeting again, a relatively recent habit only developed after coming to Tokyo…and meeting the Sailor Senshi. "So, your mom seems worried about you. She said something about 'regressing'…whatever that means."

"I'm not surprised." It seemed to take monumental effort on Usagi's part just to lift her head off her pillow, before finally pushing herself to her hands to knees. She wasn't typically much for make-up – she really didn't need it – but even the tiny amount she _did _wear was conspicuously absent. "I'll bet Minako's told you all about crybaby Usagi, right?"

"Uh, no, actually. She hasn't." Corey was having a difficult time just figuring out her mood. Was she sad, angry…or a little of both?

"That's a surprise. I figured she must have given you the entire collective history of the Sailor Senshi by now."

"Little bits here and there." He'd forgotten his own angst at this point; something was definitely off with her. "We really talk about each other more than anything."

"That must be nice." She swung her legs around and joined him in sitting on the edge of the bed. Up close like this he could see tell-tale dark circles under her eyes; clearly, she hadn't gotten much sleep since the last time he'd seen her. "Crybaby Usagi is who I was before I became Sailor Moon. Even the first year or so afterwards, if I'm honest."

Corey kept his mouth shut. He _did _recall Minako mentioning something about a 'piercing wail' but he certainly wasn't going to say so now. _It took a few missteps along the way but I've learned my lesson!_

"I was lazy, I barely studied, and I was always late to school. I pouted and whined if I didn't get what I wanted, I cried for almost any reason…" A heavy sigh slipped from her lips. "Mamoru made me want to become a better Usagi, Corey, a _stronger _Usagi. He made me want to grow up…and I _did_." A bitter little laugh interrupted her diatribe. "At least, I _thought_ I did…but maybe I was wrong, because here I am regressing again. Just like Mama said."

_Oh, damn it, _he thought, _I could really use some help here. Luna, or Minako, or…hell, _anybody _would do fine! _"Hey now, that's not fair-"

"One week," she murmured, as her head slumped forward. One of her 'buns' wobbled with far more movement than usual, and for the first time he noticed they were slightly different sizes; even her hair was haphazard today. "It took me one week to completely fall apart. How pathetic is that?"

"Come on…" He placed his arm around her shoulders, despite his typical discomfort, sensing she was in dire need of a hug. "Don't you think you're being a little hard on yourself?"

She resisted his efforts, physically _and _vocally. "Am I? The last time I felt this bad, Mamoru had been gone for a _month_. I started fearing he'd dumped me without as much as a text!"

"But he hasn't dum-" Corey managed to catch himself in time, deciding on a gentler term. "The two of you haven't broken up. Mamoru's just trying to, uh, rediscover himself, like you told me the other day." He was trying his best, but after saying it out loud even he had to admit the man's reasoning seemed pretty flimsy.

"I don't even know what that means," she muttered, finally slumping against him. "It's getting harder and harder to believe he's coming back to me after this. He won't even return my calls or texts; what if he's-" The words seemed to catch in her throat as she thought better of them. "So, here I am, hiding in my room, dodging my responsibilities as Usagi _and _Sailor Moon. Some future Queen of Earth, huh?"

This part was familiar to him, at least, the venting. He gave her what he knew _he _would want; a little quiet and a sympathetic ear.

"Mamoru makes me a better person, Corey. He makes me feel like I can handle anything! I can't do this on my own. I can't move forward without him!"

It was a perspective he had a lot of experience with, that was for sure. "I know it hurts, Usagi, but defining yourself solely by your love for another is a slippery slope, believe me."

She sniffled quietly in response. "I just miss him so much."

_Come on, McLeod, _Corey told himself. _Don't screw this up. _"Mamoru loves you. I know it, you know it, and he knows it. But, I think he relies on you for his strength as much as you rely on him, and that scares him. You're afraid you're not ready to be Queen of Earth; is it so hard to picture him worried about the same thing?" _So far, so good…now stick the landing. _"He's going to figure it all out soon enough, and then? I'll bet he feels like a real idiot for ever putting you on break in the first place. He'll be beating down your door to get you back."

"…Yeah?"

"Yeah." He remembered his mother's stern but encouraging talks from his teen years, and gave it a shot. "Now, come on. You're better than this. Where's the real Usagi, the one who kicked Jerkface's smoky ass?"

After several agonising seconds of silence…she giggled. "Since when do _you _call him that?"

Corey couldn't resist a brief laugh of his own. "Minako's influence, I guess."

She pulled free of his half-hug with a weary sigh and sat up again. "Damn it, you're right!" She ran a hand over her face, lingering over her eyes. "What am I doing? This isn't who I am anymore!"

"Now there's the Usagi I've come to know and love."

For the first time since he'd arrived, he saw her smile. It was faint, just for a moment…but he had a pretty good idea she was going to be okay. "You know, Corey, you're a lot better at this than you used to be. Minako's influence again, I guess?"

He smiled himself. "Must be."

"Well, thanks. Luna gave me the same speech, but I guess I needed to hear it from someone else. She means well, all of the girls do, but…they've picked me up so many times it's almost clichéd coming from them. You were just the right person to give me a little tough love...and I'm glad you did." She bowed her head, took a deep breath, and looked up again. This time, Corey saw the Usagi he was familiar with. The leader. "Anyway, you didn't come all the way here just to give me that pep talk, did you?"

_Damn, _he thought, _I almost forgot myself…but I can't chicken out now. Time to own your mistakes, McLeod. _"Right."

Another faint smile played across Usagi's lips, reminding him just how resilient she really was. "Well, I'm all ears. What's up?"

The time had come for the truth. _Usagi isn't hiding anymore, _he decided. _Neither will I. _"We need to talk. About the Sanctuary."

* * *

"So, how did everything go?"

Ami couldn't keep a smile off her face at the concern in Ryo's voice. _He's so sweet. _"It couldn't have gone any better. I was able to clean up Titus' little 'sick brother' mess with Doctor Hauser, the head of the program. I had to tell a few more lies, which was unfortunate, but I've got a place waiting for me whenever I make it back to Germany."

"That's great!" She couldn't see his face through the phone but she had no doubt he wore an almost goofy grin on his face. "I'm so happy for you!" His enthusiasm waned a moment, as he pointed out a possible negative. "You'll fall behind, though, won't you?"

She ducked around an elderly man coming from the opposite direction, smiling politely as he waved in apology. "That won't be a problem. I don't mean to sound arrogant, but it might even make things a little more challenging."

Ryo's chuckled in amusement. "You're not arrogant. Just confident in your own abilities."

Ami allowed herself a rare giggle in response. "Careful, I just might get a swelled head if you keep that up."

"A swelled head isn't usually _your _problem," he teased huskily.

A flush rose in her cheeks at his not-so-subtle innuendo. "True, but then I've never really considered it much of a problem for _you_, either." Such public flirtation was still new to her, but she could hardly let him have all the fun. _There _is_ a time and place for it, though, and Rei's text sounded urgent...so I need to move this along. _"Anyway, what's for dinner?"

"Spoilsport." Ryo was certainly feeling playful today. "I'm going to be a little late tonight, so I thought I'd pick something up on my way home. Maybe ramen from that place you like?"

_Spoilsport? I can't let that go unpunished. You want to flirt, Ryo? Let's see how you handle this one. _"How about teriyaki? I'm in the mood for something a little..._spicy_."

There was a very noticeable pause on his end of the call. "Uh, that works for me."

"I thought it might," Ami said, satisfied with his answer. _Sure, I'm implying sex…but I really _am_ in the mood for teriyaki. _"Now, I can't keep flirting with you all afternoon, even if it _is _a lot of fun. I'm almost at the shrine, so I should go."

"Okay, then," he agreed, his tone suggesting another broad grin. "I'll see you later, beautiful."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

She ended the call and slipped her phone into her bag, darting across the street towards the familiar steps of Sendai Hill. Barely a minute later she walked under the torii and entered the courtyard, surprised to find Rei and Rinjirou sitting casually on the main porch…with Minako of all people!

"Ami!" The miko sprang to life as soon as she spotted her, uncharacteristically cheerful. "I wasn't expecting you to drop by today."

Given Rei had asked her here not forty minutes ago, Ami was immediately on her guard. "Oh, well, I was around and thought I might as well swing past and say hello." She turned to the man beside her and smiled warmly. "How are you, Rinjirou?"

"Fine, thank you." He wasn't wearing his fatigues _or _robe, dressed instead in a black-and-purple shirt and off-blue jeans, but he was still his typical reserved self. "And you?"

"Never better," she replied enthusiastically, matching Rei's tone and energy. "And you, Minako?" An odd silence followed as the blonde typed away on her phone. "Did you actually hear me, or…?"

The blonde waved distractedly without looking up. "Good, good. Sorry, Ami. Boyfriend."

"Okay…" Before she could ask Rei a follow-up question, her own phone beeped quietly. A text from...Minako? _Don't react, _it read. _Order jerkfaces might be watching us. Play along with Rei for now. _Ami hit delete unconsciously as she looked back up, resisting the urge to swivel her head around. _The Order of Black might be watching us? When did that happen, and how?_

"Problem?" Rei asked, gesturing to her phone.

"Hmm?" Right. Her silence was stretching on far too long. "Oh, no, just a message from Ryo. Isn't he the best boyfriend ever?" She felt her IQ lowering as she spoke, playing dumb making her _feel _dumb.

Minako coughed rather loudly into her hand. "That's debatable, don't you think?"

Rei dismissed her with an off-handed wave. "It sounds like things are really working out well for you two, huh?" She was positively chirpy, her enthusiasm maxing out as she snapped her fingers. "I almost forgot! Those charms I promised to make for you are ready. I just need to finish the blessings. Want to come and see?"

"Of course." Ami let the miko guide her inside the main hall, waiting for further hints. She wasn't left waiting long either; Rei mouthed 'computer' as soon as they passed through the doorway. The wall to her left provided cover from the courtyard and she quickly produced her computer from her subspace pocket.

"The bugs this time of year!" Rei grumbled, making a big show of flicking an invisible something from her robe. Her eyes remained locked on Ami's, though, an eyebrow raised quizzically. "Any on you?"

_Looks good, _she decided. "No, I don't see any. Now, I-"

"Are you sure?" Rei produced an unfamiliar smartphone from her robe as she mouthed something in silence.

Ami's brow furrowed as she concentrated on her friend's face, finally deciphering her lip movements as 'GPS and camera'. It was a simple enough task to disable both components; she even switched off the external microphone for good measure. "Done. I'm not picking up any suspicious signals or other devices. That doesn't mean the Order isn't watching us, of course, but if they are they're using a real pair of eyes. My computer doesn't detect Chaos Slivers."

"That's good to know." Rinjirou's voice came from over her shoulder, startling her; he moved with a surprising level of silence when he wanted to. "You're one, too."

She closed her computer slowly, settling on playing dumb. "All I am is very confused. One what?"

"He knows," Minako said meekly, as she followed them inside pressing her fingertips against one another in a tell-tale sign of guilt. "I, uh, kinda sorta slipped up and revealed myself. Sorry."

Ami felt another deep sigh building up in her lungs. _It makes no sense. How can she be so smart and yet, at the same time, such an incredible ditz? _"Minako-"

"Don't bother," Rei muttered irritably, with a dark glare towards the blonde. "I already told her off."

"I said I was sorry!"

Ami shared Rei's look of exasperation before turning back to Rinjirou and bowing slightly. "I'm Sailor Mercury." She waited expectantly, but got a blank look in return. "Really?"

"Never fails," Rei muttered grumpily. "The two blondes get all the attention while the rest of us get squat."

She sighed, almost disappointed by his lack of recognition. "The blue one."

Now she could see recognition in his eyes. "Then, that time the Hunters came to the shrine…that was _you_?!" They narrowed again in suspicion only seconds later. "Of course it was. How did I miss that? She, er, I mean _you _showed up as soon as Ami – _you_ – left!"

Minako jumped in before she could reply. "It's all part of the transformation process. Somehow, the magic disguises our appearance, makes your mind think we're someone else. Even our own families don't recognise us up close."

"I see." Rinjirou was left looking almost dazed.

Rei leaned in and nudged him gently with her elbow. "You alright? I don't have to start worrying, do I?"

His walls came back up with an amused snort, just like that. "I'm surprised, that's all. You've no reason to fear me. I'm not exactly on the Order's payroll anymore, and you _did _help me against the Hunters." He folded his arms across his chest and leaned back against the wall. "I can give you a chance to prove them wrong."

"That will have to do," Ami said, satisfied with his answer for the moment. "It looks like you took a certain Sailor Senshi's words to heart after all."

Rinjirou was his typical unreadable self again. "We'll see what happens."

"Fair enough." She turned to Rei, focused on more pressing matters. "Now, I assume you have an explanation for all this cloak and dagger behaviour?"

The miko produced the smartphone Ami had disabled. "This. It was given to Rinjirou by one of their Black Paladins."

"Probably a Hunter too, now that I think about it." There was an odd, almost haunted look in Rinjirou's eyes. "They really can be anyone. Even friends like Curtis…or Megumi."

Ami didn't recognise the names, but she _did _spot the sympathetic glance he got from Rei as the miko handed her the phone.

"See for yourself. Check the gallery."

"Alright, but what am I even looking-" She froze, stunned as she found it. "How is this possible? How could they have Chibiusa?!"

"We don't know." Minako's expression was neutral now, a look Ami recognised well after nearly six years fighting beside her as her self-described 'game face'. The blonde folded her arms beneath her breasts, absently blowing a loose strand of hair off her face as she studied the horizon. "Chibiusa hasn't come back to our time since we defeated Jerkface, at least as far as we know."

"Right," Rei agreed, nodding thoughtfully. "There's no reason to think she wouldn't tell us if she _did _come back, either."

Minako matched her nod, as focused as Ami had seen her in some time. "Exactly. That leaves us with one possibility, however unlikely; the Order of Black somehow travelled into the future and took her from Crystal Tokyo itself."

Ami was forced to agree. _Occam's razor seems to apply. _"Sound logic, Minako."

Rinjirou was the next to speak, surprisingly, as he regarded the blonde warily. "You and I would have a much easier time getting along if you acted like this more often."

"Never gonna happen, Rinjerko. Life's too short to be serious all the time!"

He uttered a pained groan as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I really wish you wouldn't call me that."

"And I really wish you'd stop being a colossal jerk," she retorted, with a dramatic sniff. "Funny how that works, huh?"

"Anyway…" Rei's terse warning shut them both up quickly. "It sounds like we need Setsuna, but she isn't exactly at our beck and call."

The brief surge of hope Ami had felt began to wither, collapsing into disappointment. "She returned to the Space-Time Door."

"Who is this Setsuna?" Rinjirou asked, nonchalantly flipping an authentic Japanese tantō in his hand. Where it had come from, she didn't know.

Once again it was Minako who answered. "Another Sailor Senshi. Sailor Pluto, Guardian of Time."

"The Guardian…of Time?" The knife stopped moving, blade caught between his fingertips. "She's a Sailor Senshi?"

"Yes," Rei answered, staring back at him in confusion. "Why?"

"Something the cat told me. Titus, I mean, when I asked about your Princess' future plans for Earth." His eyes narrowed into thin slits as he stared off into the distance. "He said 'the future isn't set in stone' and invoked this Guardian of Time like it meant something…but she's a Sailor Senshi?"

"That sounds like something Setsuna would say." Minako shared a brief glance of concern with them before continuing. "Does it matter?"

"He said…" Rinjirou trailed off, obviously lost in thought.

An odd, uncomfortable twisting sensation began worming its way through Ami's stomach. _Titus lied. It's hardly a surprise, but if Rinjirou's figured that out just now…shoot. The arrogant old cat may have ruined any chance at future cooperation between us!_

"Rinjirou?" Rei nudged him again. "Still with us?"

His eyes darted up to meet her questioning gaze, unreadable again as he nodded. "Yes. Sorry. It isn't important right now."

"Alright," she said, nodding approvingly. "What's our next move, then?"

"That Paladin said the Princess needs to call the number in the phone and follow their instructions. If she doesn't, well, it's not like we have much of a choice." Minako grimaced, switching to English with infuriatingly little effort. "The ball's in their court."

Ami was all set to correct her…but Minako _had_ spoken an English proverb, _in _English. _I think I might just defer to her on this one. _"We need to take this to her then. Quickly."

Rei turned to Rinjirou, her expression uncertain. "Will you help us?"

It was an interesting question, certainly; Ami wasn't sure how he'd respond either. He looked at Rei, almost studying her, then did the same to her and Minako.

"Please," the miko said softly, taking a step closer to him. "You say you care about me? Well, this is important. It matters to me. More than that, no matter how hard you try to hide it, you _are _a good person. I know that. I heard the disgust in your voice earlier. I know you don't approve of kidnapping a child, no matter who she is." Her hand came up hesitantly to rest on his shoulder. "Please, Rinjirou. Help us. Even if it's only for me."

He met her gaze head-on, the muscles in his jaw working silently as they stared at one another. After nearly fifteen seconds by Ami's count, he finally dipped his head in a faint nod. "Alright. I won't fight, but I can offer you information. I suppose it's time I met your Princess, anyway."

"We might hold off on that," Ami said quickly, raising an eyebrow at Rei. "Let us break the news first, then we can bring her to meet you."

He gave no sign of interest or annoyance, just another impassive nod. "Very well. I'll be here."

Minako clapped her hands together with another weary sigh and began heading for the steps. "Yay us. We get to be the bears of bad news."

That was English again, but Ami was certain it wasn't quite right this time. She didn't have the time or energy to correct the blonde, though. Her focus was already on formulating a plan to rescue the innocent girl the Order now held. _Hang tight, Chibiusa, _she thought, following her friends towards the street. _We'll bring you home. Of that I have no doubt._

* * *

"…and then I blinked Haruka out. We regrouped at the hotel, Hotaru took care of our wounds, and I headed back to Tokyo." Corey's voice was flat, almost monotonous. "I've been hiding myself for the past three days, out of guilt, I guess…but it was time to come clean. I messed up, Usagi."

Usagi was silent, digesting everything he'd just told her. She was conflicted, obviously relieved that none of her friends had been hurt but, on the other hand, saddened by the two deaths. Adding yet more uncertainty to her feelings was a hefty dose of guilt all her own, and a burning need to blame _someone _for the whole mess. Her target was easy enough to decide. "Haruka. Even after everything that happened six months ago, after I _expressly _told her I didn't want any injuries or deaths, she-"

"Don't be too hard on her."

She was more than a little surprised by his reply. "Come again?"

"I was angry too, at first…but it wasn't really her fault. We were in a terrible situation and, like her or not, it isn't in Haruka's nature to stand idle while her friends are being hurt."

_Unless she's the one doing the hurting, _Usagi thought, surprised by her own bitterness. _I thought I'd forgiven them…_

He bowed his head. "We were trapped, pinned down by a squad of Black Paladins. My shield was no help at all; their attacks punched straight through it like it wasn't even there. Our backs were literally against the wall, the door sealed shut behind us. They kept advancing, growing closer and closer. Hotaru took a hit, and I guess that set off some sort of protective instinct in Haruka because she fired a World Shaking into the ceiling above them. Maybe she was trying to collapse it between us and miscalculated, I don't know…but she brought it down on top of them. One died right away, a crushed skull."

Usagi swallowed painfully, her throat suddenly tight. "You say that but still defend her?"

"It was a shitty situation. I hate it, but the alternative was standing back and letting them hit us." Corey shuffled in place on the bed, hesitantly clearing his throat. "Once we were in there, under fire, it was too late; we had no choice but to fight back."

"I suppose…" She felt her own guilt mounting now. _I was so eager to blame Haruka that I completely ignored my own part in this._

"If you're going to be mad at anyone it should be me. I told you to order the raid in the first place, to 'kick in their front door and set the pace'." Corey's tone was far more bitter than she was used to. "I should have thought about your question more, given a more measured response. I don't trust him, but we could have gone to Rinjirou again. Titus could have convinced him, maybe even Rei, to get us in quietly. Perhaps the Outer Senshi could have staged a diversionary attack outside, playing to their strengths." He sighed despondently as his head fell forward, almost defeated. "I was an idiot, caught up in war like some common soldier when I'm supposed to be so much more. Your mother would be ashamed of me. Honour and Lucius, too."

"Hey…" Usagi said softly, nudging him with her forearm. She had the perfect speech prepared; she'd just heard it from him, after all. "Don't you think you're being a little hard on yourself?"

"That was my line from before."

A sad little smile played across her lips. "But it fits, no?"

"I don't think so. I'm the one to blame for this whole mess."

"Oh, Corey…" Usagi had heard more than enough. "What about me?"

It took him a moment to look up. "Huh? You?"

"Yes," she agreed, letting a hint of authority slip into her voice. "Do you really think so little of me?"

"I don't understand…"

"Don't make the same mistake as Mamoru in treating me like a child, Corey. I've been doing this for six years, and I'm more than old enough to understand the consequences of my decisions."

His eyes widened in surprise. "No, I didn't mean it like that-"

"I know," she said softly, reaching out to pat his forearm. "I know. But this whole 'it's all my fault' thing you have going on? It needs to stop." _Time for an admission of my own, _she thought. "I knew the risks when I ordered you and the others into the Sanctuary. I knew there was a chance of injuries, or even deaths…and I gave the order anyway."

"But, Usagi, if I hadn't advised you to-"

"You gave me _advice_." She surprised even herself with the steel in her voice. "It was still _my _decision in the end, and I'm ultimately responsible. I'm the leader, Corey, it's kind of my job."

"It's not that easy!" he protested, quite literally wringing his hands in guilt. "How am I supposed to just let myself off the hook? Two people _died, _Usagi! I'm the last Guardian Knight, of _Justice _no less. I'm supposed to be better than this!"

_Time for a little tough love, _Usagi decided, _just like he gave me before. _"Then _be _better. You say you gave me bad advice? Don't do it again. You say you were thinking like a soldier? Then _stop _and think like Corval would have. Learn from this and make sure it doesn't happen again!"

Corey was still avoiding her gaze, fixated on a particular spot on her floor. "Maybe I got too used to reacting instead of thinking, of being a soldier when I should be a leader. I'm supposed to study the facts, from _all _perspectives, and determine a balanced and fair outcome for everyone involved." He rubbed his eyes wearily. "I've failed miserably at that so far. I'm right on track to crash and burn for the second time in as many lives…"

"Oh, come on!" She shoved him almost angrily, fed up with his self-pity. _Is this what I sounded like before? _"Are you serious right now?! Corey, you have this incredible ability to do _exactly_ what you just described. You take an argument, break it down into its key points, and hammer out a solution that works for everyone. You've been _doing _it since we met you! I mean, sure, sometimes the whole thing blows up in your face but I think what you just did for Haruka proves my point."

He was finally looking at her, perhaps shocked out of it by her outburst.

"I got angry because I needed someone to blame and you defended her…even though I _know _you're not exactly on the best of terms." Her voice softened, hopeful she'd made her point. "You did it for her because you thought it was right. _Just_, even. If that's not a true Guardian Knight of Justice, then I'm not sure what is."

This wasn't the strong-willed Corey she'd come to know. He reminded her more of himself when they first met; tentative and uncertain. "Do you really think so?"

"I know so." Usagi leaned in and hugged him. It was a spur of the moment decision but, surprisingly, he didn't resist. "I'll make you a deal. You do your best to forget the Sanctuary, and I'll do the same about this whole break situation with Mamoru." She realised belatedly, as she spoke, that her next piece of advice was perfect for her as well. "We can't change the past, Corey. All we can do is learn from it and work harder to realise the future we want to see."

She watched him carefully for almost thirty seconds as he thought it over, his emerald eyes locked on the floor at his feet. At long last, though, he allowed his head to dip forward ever so slightly in a gentle nod. "Alright, Usagi. Deal."

"Great!" She bounded to her feet, wincing as her back and shoulders protested the sudden move. "I suppose, if I'm going to honour my half of our arrangement, I should get off this bed and out into the world again, huh?" She peered into the mirror on her dressing table and cringed at her disheveled appearance. "Ugh, I'm a mess! You could have said something!"

There was fear in his eyes now. "I, uh…you…I didn't…"

"Relax," she said, with a giggle. "I'm only teasing you. If you _had _said something I might have burst into tears…and we both know you wouldn't have handled that very well."

"No," he agreed, a faint blush in his cheeks. "That would have been…unpleasant."

She reached up to untie one of her lopsided buns, smiling faintly as she began brushing out her hair. "Regardless, I'm glad you came by. It's not so easy to wallow in self-pity when someone else is around to tell you how things really are."

"No, it isn't." He smiled back at her in the mirror, a taut smile she thought was still a little forced…but better than no smile at all. "Thanks, Usagi. For the vote of confidence…and for being my friend."

She grabbed a handful of bobby pins and began the somewhat mammoth task of fixing her hair. "There are a lot of things I'm no good at, Corey, but being a friend is what I do best." Of course, she still missed Mamoru - that hadn't changed - but she also meant what she'd said. She couldn't afford to be selfish anymore. The Order of Black was still out there, a looming threat, and her friends needed Sailor Moon ready to confront them if they came to Tokyo. _And I will be ready, because I'm _not _crybaby Usagi anymore. I'm strong, confident Usagi…and I'm done hiding._

* * *

AN: More of a friendship chapter than anything, but it felt like we were a little overdue for Corey's talk with Usagi. That, and this sets up the rest of the story nicely. Perhaps I could have cut some lines from the middle scene but Ami and Ryo's flirtations were a nice bit of fluff, IMO, and the rest of the scene served to set up the next chapter while providing (hopefully) a little comedy to break up the Corey/Usagi angst. Big thanks to metalgear for helping me brainstorm and organise Corey's thought process for this and the next chapter! Back with more soon, guys. Oh, and big thanks to the couple of people who favourited since last chapter, it's appreciated as always. Thanks for the support!

Lisseas


	30. Strife

**Sailor Moon - The Order of Black**

**Chapter Thirty: Strife**

**Originally published 09/11/2015**

* * *

"And that'll just about do it." Mamoru put the finishing touches on Setsuna's bandages, satisfied she wasn't going to bleed out anytime soon. Somehow, even without understanding it fully, Endymion's healing abilities had done the trick. "Keep any strenuous exercise to a minimum, okay?"

A faint smile played across her lips. "I'll stay off the Stairmaster."

"Glad to hear it." He reached for his nearby glass of water, strangely dehydrated. _I'm not used to an effort like that; it wiped me out! _"Now, I feel compelled to ask a few follow-up questions…if I may."

"I'd be surprised if you didn't have questions," Setsuna answered, uncharacteristically playful. "Ask away."

"Alright." Mamoru polished off the glass and set it aside. "I'll cut right to the chase; _Chaos _is working for the Order of Black?"

"For, with…it accompanied at least one human soldier to Crystal Tokyo." She shifted, wincing slightly as she propped herself up against the back of couch. "It hardly strikes me as the sort of being to follow for long, though."

He stroked his chin thoughtfully as he considered her words. "You're sure it was Chaos itself? I seem to recall Rei's grandfather mentioning something called a Chaos Sliver; the Order use them to power up their soldiers. Could that be what you sensed at the Space-Time Door?"

"I only wish it were so," she murmured. "But you forget they attacked me at the Space-Time Door; it isn't possible for a mere human to reach it. Navigating the time vortex alone requires a great deal of power, Mamoru, and there are few beings in this galaxy powerful enough to do so." She sighed in weary resignation and shook her head. "What I sensed was no mere sliver. Trust me."

His mouth was already dry again. "And they were going to Crystal Tokyo? You're sure?"

"I saw the spires through the Door and tried to follow, but it collapsed the time-stream around me. I quite literally fell through time itself, savaged by its rips and eddies. Somehow, I regained enough of my focus and strength to open a small rift…and bring myself here."

"It's quite a tale," Mamoru agreed, scratching idly at his temple. "But why here of all places?"

She arched a single eyebrow wryly. "You _are _a doctor…and you live alone. I assumed a Sailor Senshi falling from the sky might be a rather odd sight for most people, and settled on discretion."

"That makes sense. I was surprised to find you here, though."

"No more surprised than I when I awoke to find you passed out on top of me." He was beginning to get the distinct impression she was teasing him. "I certainly didn't expect to be healed in such a fashion."

Mamoru stared back at her suspiciously. "But you _did _know I had this new ability. You know what's coming, don't you? The future?"

The Guardian of Time was a maddeningly impassive as ever. "No more than you…Your Highness."

"Of course." He rubbed his face wearily, still exhausted after his earlier efforts to stabilise her. "I'm sorry I even asked."

Any trace of mirth disappeared from Setsuna's face as she struggled to sit up straighter. "Chaos and its soldiers were travelling to Crystal Tokyo, but the Order of Black is based here, in your time. We'd best let Usagi and the others know what's transpired, and quickly."

"Usagi…" Just her name provoked a strong feeling of guilt. Mamoru missed her terribly, and felt like such a fool for ever suggesting this 'break' they were on. _Just the thought of seeing her again scares me, _he admitted silently. _What if she's angry? What if I've pushed her away one too many times and she won't take me back? What if… _Despite his misgivings, every question led to the same answer. _It doesn't matter. I need to apologise. For this…for everything. _

"Mamoru?"

"I'll call her," he said finally, "And explain the situation. Ask her to come see us here."

"Very well." Setsuna studied him curiously a moment, as if uncertain what to say. "She loves you. All of this is just a bump in the road, as it were. She'll understand, Mamoru; just be honest with her."

His eyes widened. "So you _do _know the future?"

"_Your_ future," she said quietly, "My past. Now, go. Call her. I'll wait here...and try not to pass out. For a second time."

* * *

Rei stared across Corey's living room at Usagi and delivered perhaps the worst news she could have imagined. "The Order of Black has Chibiusa."

It was heart-wrenching; Usagi's typically bright smile fell apart, crumbling to reveal fear and disbelief in its wake as she sank back against the couch behind her. "What? I don't…I don't understand. How? How could they reach her in Crystal Tokyo?!"

Luna, perched on her lap, nuzzled against her arm gently. "Oh, Usagi...I'm so sorry."

"We don't know yet." Ami was quiet, almost contrite. For someone used to having all the answers, it had to be a very uncomfortable position to find herself in. "But we'll find her, I promise you."

Rei felt completely useless. _All I can do is pass on the Order's threats; I hate this! _"They gave a phone to Rinjirou, made their threats, and disappeared." She handed the device in question to Usagi, photo of Chibiusa already loaded. "There's a number programmed into the contact list. They're waiting for you to call. If you don't…" _No, _she decided, _I really don't want to finish that thought._

"They'll…" Usagi trailed off, evidently deciding against finishing as well, a fact Rei was infinitely happy about. She _was _puzzled when the blonde glanced over at Corey, however, even more so after he was unable to return it. _I'm missing something here. Something important. The reason he's been in such a funk of late?_

"Bastards!" A loud thump echoed through Corey's living room as Makoto's fist made contact with his coffee table. "What sort of cowards hide behind an innocent girl like this? It's sickening!"

The miko couldn't agree more. "We're not going to play their game, are we?"

"I don't see that we have a choice," Ami said, clearly unhappy about it.

"Neither do I," Minako agreed quietly, without a trace of her typical manic energy. Pure Sailor Venus in crisis mode; Rei sometimes forgot she was the literal veteran of their group, capable _and _collected. "I hate to say it, but they're folding all the cards."

_Oh, Minako, _Rei thought wearily. _You just can't help it, can you? Even when you're being serious!_

"That's…" Ami's correction trailed off into an exasperated sigh. "…close enough."

A quick look around the room confirmed the mood was subdued. Ami and Minako were already 'in the know', like Rei, but that wasn't stopping either from exuding a sort of nervous energy despite their relatively calm exteriors. Makoto didn't need much examination; she was clearly angry – her assault on the coffee table made that obvious – with a hint of concern for Chibiusa beneath. Corey was the most surprising, though. He'd had his stoic moments, of course, but she was having difficulty getting anything out of him. _Guilt, maybe? But why?_

Luna, ever supportive, nuzzled against Usagi's arm again. "I don't like it, but Ami and Minako are right. We have little choice if we want to keep Chibiusa safe."

"It may even present an opportunity to stall," Artemis added, from his perch on Minako's shoulders. "If we know what they want it may help us formulate a plan."

Rei hadn't seen Usagi this uncertain about anything for some time. "But-"

"Agreed," Titus called, adding his two cents from the kitchen counter. "Call them."

The blonde heaved a sigh born of equal parts reluctance and grief, found the number, and brought the phone to her ear.

"Speaker!" he hissed.

Usagi lowered the phone again, touched the screen, and waited, shooting an irritated glare towards Titus at the same time. Rei listened intently as it rang once, twice, and then a third time. Finally, she heard a faint click as it was answered…and shivered at the cold, ominous tone that drifted from the speaker.

"Princess." He spoke with a deep, near-mechanical voice that readily provoked a sense of unease. It was perfect Japanese, too; almost _too _perfect.

"Yes." Usagi sounded as rattled as Rei felt. "Who is this?"

Their unknown conversationalist inhaled sharply, loud enough to create a crackle in the loudspeaker. "It _is _you. Yes…I could never forget _your _voice."

Rei glanced up as Minako caught her eye with a wary, questioning look. Her meaning was clear. _Who is this guy and how does he know Usagi?_

Their leader stared down at the phone in her hand blankly. "Who _is_this?"

"Some call me Thorn. High Seeker Thorn. That will suffice...for now."

Titus' tail puffed up dramatically at the mention of his name but he stayed quiet. Rei felt sick, like she still did occasionally around Rinjirou, but there was no obvious source for her discomfort. _Could this Thorn guy be doing that through the phone?!_

Usagi, clearly put off by his familiar form of address, was hesitant. "I'm calling as you asked. What do you want?"

"The _Order _wants what it always has; an Earth free of Moon Kingdom corruption and influence. Your reign aborted before it can begin."

"And what do _you _want?"

Rei nodded approvingly. Usagi hadn't missed his reference to the Order as a separate entity either. _I don't like this at all._

"I am but a loyal servant of the Black." The lie practically dripped from his words; she could hear it in his voice. "The Council leads. I merely speak on their behalf."

Minako held up her own phone and waved it to attract Usagi's attention, one word typed on the screen. _Chibiusa?_

Usagi's eyes widened in realisation, and she took a deep breath. "I want to speak with Chi-" She was quick to catch herself and rethink her response. "…the girl you're holding. To ensure she's alright."

"You are in no position to be making demands, Princess." Thorn sounded almost amused by her brief attempt at seizing control of the call. "The photograph is more than proof enough, I think."

A touch of anger entered Usagi's voice. "If you've hurt her-"

"She's fine, for the moment. One of my men was a little…_overzealous _in restraining her but she has suffered no permanent injuries so far." His tone darkened in an instant. "Whether or not she remains in such pristine condition depends entirely on you. Don't test me, Princess; I won't hesitate to harm the girl if I feel it's necessary."

"I understand," Usagi replied, fear returning quickly to her face. "Please, there's no need for that.

"I hope so, for _her _sake." Thorn's voice retained its mechanical, monotone nature despite his thinly veiled threat. "Now, be a good little princess and stay in Tokyo, make no further moves towards our agents…and await further instructions. It won't be long now..."

"Wait, I-" Usagi fell to her knees as the call ended with another click, finally allowing the tears she'd been holding back to fall. "I…"

Rei rushed to her side. "We'll get her back, Usagi."

"Yes," Minako agreed, hugging their friend gently. "We will."

Something strange happened; Usagi's tears stopped and her fear morphed into something far more uncharacteristic, a vitriolic anger. "They…they've gone too far!"

The miko pulled back a little to study her face. "Usagi?"

The fear was still present, but masked behind a fiery anger that Rei hadn't seen in a long time. "We can't leave Chibiusa in their hands. I _won't_! We're going to find them and take her back!"

Makoto leapt to her feet. "Damned straight!"

_How can I argue with that? _"You know we're with you, Usagi. Always." There were a couple of things she could do, too. "I can perform a fire reading, maybe figure out where they're holding her?" She was a little more hesitant on her second point. "And Rinjirou _did _agree to help us…"

"You're so sure?" Titus asked curiously.

Makoto raised an eyebrow. "That was my thought."

"Yes, I am," Rei retorted, embarrassed _by _her embarrassment, "And that's all I'm going to say."

"You'll need to be careful," Luna pointed out. "We still know relatively little about the Order itself. Their capabilities, their overall strength and numbers, their abilities…"

A meaty _thwack_ followed as Makoto pounded a fist into her palm. "We'll find out the old-fashioned way. I say we break down their front door and start kicking ass until we find Chibiusa!"

"What the hell is wrong with all of you?!"

Rei joined everyone in staring at Corey in confusion.

His emerald eyes flashed as he rose to his feet, almost angry. "Another frontal assault isn't the answer, Usagi. We tried that once already, remember, and-"

Usagi didn't let him finish. "Is your guilt so strong that you're willing to sacrifice Chibiusa? I will _not _leave her in their hands a moment longer than I have to!"

"Usagi…" Minako was clearly _very _uncomfortable with the sudden animosity between the two.

"Of course I'm not willing to _sacrifice _her," Corey shot back, "But blundering in guns blazing isn't the answer! There has to be another way that saves her without resulting in even more deaths!"

_Even _more _deaths, _Rei echoed silently. _What the hell happened?_

"The only reason there were any deaths at all is because _you _didn't keep Haruka and Michiru under control like you were supposed to!" Usagi snapped. "This is _your _fault as much as anyone's!"

The room was quiet enough to hear a pin drop. Rei watched first as Minako opened her mouth, then closed it again just as quickly, unwilling or unable to question Usagi. Her sudden outburst came from her fear for Chibiusa, no doubt, but it had to sting nonetheless. Corey's right fist trembled as his face slackened into a vacant mask...before he turned and stormed out of his own apartment. Titus leapt from the counter to follow him without a word.

"Corey!" Minako called after him but he didn't stop. She glanced at Usagi in silence before directing her gaze at the floor, clearly conflicted.

"Uh…" Makoto shuffled her feet awkwardly, careful not to look at anyone too closely. "So…"

"He's wrong," Usagi muttered. "Corey's wrong! We can't wait. We can't leave her in their clutches. We _can't_!"

"It's alright, Usa," Rei said reassuringly, stroking her back gently. "We won't."

Makoto joined her, replacing Minako at Usagi's side. "That's right. We're going to get her back, with no messing around. Because it's the right thing to do."

Usagi's deep blue eyes bored right into Rei's soul. "We have to see Rinjirou right away. He'll know where they're holding her, right?"

"If he doesn't," Rei agreed, "He'll likely know who does." The miko spared a troubled glance for Minako, sharing it with Ami over her shoulder. _Sorry, Minako, but it looks like you need to choose a side. I don't envy your choice…but you know your duty. _"Come on. Let's go introduce Rinjirou to the Moon Princess."

* * *

"Corey, wait!" Titus' call echoed down the hallway after him, the cat breaking his usual 'silence in public places' rule. "Usagi's just frightened and angry, worried about Chibiusa. You know she didn't mean it!"

"Of course she meant it," he muttered, as he headed into the stairwell. "Why wouldn't she? It's true, after all. Those deaths _are _on me…and they're the reason the Order's retaliating now. I can feel it in my heart. _I'm _the reason this is happening."

"Don't be stupid! You're speaking out of grief as much as Usagi right now!"

"That's where you're wrong," Corey snapped, as he hit the first floor landing. "I won't be part of this. Not without exhausting all other options first. You saw those Paladins, same as I did. They won't just back down. They'll keep on fighting until they're all dead…or we are. She may be angry, or scared, or both…but Usagi's _wrong _on this. I've never been more sure of anything in my life! There has to be another option between leaving Chibiusa in the Order's hands and storming their headquarters!"

Titus followed him through the foyer and out into the warm afternoon air, keeping quiet until a cluster of pedestrians passed by. "So do something about it, _Justice_."

A sarcastic snort slipped out before he could catch it. "Like what?"

"You tell me, Corey. You're the Guardian Knight." The cat dropped all pretence and stopped trying to hide his annoyance. "By Selene, we _just _spoke about this! You're _not _a Sailor Senshi, so why are you still thinking like one?"

Corey knew the answer immediately. _Minako…_

"She'd understand, Corey." Titus softened, losing some of his edge. "Minako and I may not get along on the surface, but we have something of an understanding. She's dutiful, yes, and perhaps that will prevent her from openly siding against Usagi…but she knows you, she _loves _you, and she'll understand your decision at the very least."

"I'm not so sure," Corey said quietly. "She loves me, sure, but she also loves Usagi. Maybe even more than she loves me."

"Even if she does," the cat countered, "Ask yourself one question. What was Corval's greatest flaw?"

He stiffened, stopping to pull his compass from behind his back. "He got too caught up in what Mina would think...and it cost him everything." The needle began spinning in a lazy circle, not focusing on anything. _It can't help me with this. There's no truly good or evil choice here._

"You don't answer to Minako, or any of the Senshi for that matter. You don't even have to answer to Usagi...unless you choose to." A long, low sigh slipped from Titus' mouth. "You're a Guardian Knight. The _last _Guardian Knight, perhaps ever. You serve no queen, nor do you have a kingdom to protect. Your choices are your own, beholden to no master but yourself. You only need ask yourself what is more important to you. Friends? Love? Or something else?"

Corey stared down at the tarnished compass a moment longer, mulling over his best friend's advice. _I'm sorry, Minako, but I won't_ _make the same mistake again. One life was enough. There's more at stake here than my own happiness…or yours. _He inhaled slowly and nodded. "I hear you."

"I don't say this to hurt you, Corey, or to sow discord amongst the team." There was an unusual hint of wistfulness in Titus' voice. "I loved the Moon Kingdom, I truly did…and I gave it everything I had. I disagreed with the queen on occasion, sometimes vehemently, but I served because it was my duty. Do I have regrets? Of course…but the past is the past, and I've tried to make up for any mistakes as best I could."

"How uncharacteristically nostalgic of you."

"I'm old, Corey," he murmured, with a small smile. "I've spent a thousand years weighing the consequences of my actions, counting lives saved versus lives lost. I've told so many lies even _I'm_ not sure what the truth is anymore." He sighed quietly. "But I'd do it all again because that's who I am. I chose this life, and I've never looked back. Some guide, like Luna and Artemis. Some lead, like Usagi. Me? I've made a life out of making the difficult choices that nobody else wanted to make…all for the greater good.

"Power corrupts, and the road to hell is paved with good intentions. Old clichés, yes, but true nonetheless. Crystal Tokyo needs a strong conscience, Corey. Someone to check Usagi and the Sailor Senshi, and keep them on the right path. That check is _you_. Be the Justice I know you can be; perhaps you'll even lead them to a future where there's no need for someone like me anymore."

"Titus…"

"The cynic in me says that will never happen, of course...but I have faith in you. You've grown into a fine young man, Corey. One I'm proud to call my friend. My _best _friend." He sighed contentedly. "In truth, I never thought I'd have one of those…but for once I'm glad I was wrong."

Corey knelt to give him a rare scratch behind the ear. "Quit talking like you're going somewhere. We have way too much left to do."

"I suppose you're right," Titus agreed, with a faint smile. He took another deep breath and, just like that, any trace of vulnerability was hidden behind his familiar mask of smugness. "Now then, Justice. What are you going to do?"

* * *

Rinjirou looked up from his gleaming daggers to see Rei approaching, and was dismayed to find his lips curling up in an idiotic grin. _You're acting like a love-drunk kid, _he thought sourly. _Get it together! _She wasn't alone; Ami was close behind her, along with two other unfamiliar girls. A tall, physically imposing brunette, and a blonde with a strangely familiar hairstyle. He had difficulty placing it, at first, until he remembered Minako's explanation of Sailor Senshi transformation magic. _The magic disguises their appearances, makes your mind think they're someone else. _He _had _seen someone with the same hairstyle recently, and it came to him as they stopped before him.

Rei was the first to speak. "Well, here we are as promised. This is-"

"Sailor Moon." He slid the blades back into their sheaths, not bothering to extend his hand. "Presumably the one and only Moon Princess, as well?"

She gave him a very slight bow. "My name is Usagi."

"And I'm Makoto," the brunette added, without any bow on her part.

He barely acknowledged her at all, focused on this _Usagi_. "So you're the one who's going to crown herself Queen of Earth. You don't look like much…and you don't fight like it either."

"I wouldn't say I'm going to crown _myself _queen," she replied, meeting his gaze without fear. "We don't know _how _that happens, or why. Only that it does…and I'm not exactly thrilled by it myself."

She had a strange, earnest quality to her voice that almost made Rinjirou _want _to trust her...and she'd completely ignored his barb about her fighting skills. Still, he wasn't about to just take her at her word. "Your little spy Titus is quite the accomplished liar. He had me utterly convinced you were innocent."

"Titus?" He'd always been good at reading people, and the confusion he saw in her eyes now certainly appeared genuine. "What do you mean?"

"He told me you had no plans to rule Earth," Rinjirou muttered, bitter despite acknowledging he had no real right to be angry. _I used him as much as he used me, after all. _"Even invoked the name of this 'Guardian of Time' I've since learned is a Sailor Senshi to really sell me on it."

"He did." Something strange happened; her confusion turned into anger. It was brief, covered up in an instant, but interesting all the same. _She's actually upset. But why?_

"Yes. The first time we spoke, before he convinced me to help him infiltrate the Sanctuary."

"I had no idea," Usagi said firmly, "And I'm sorry. Lies aren't my way."

_Maybe I'm crazy, _he decided, _but I actually believe her. _"I'll accept your apology…with a caveat; keep the cat away from me. I want nothing more to do with him."

"I understand, and I assure you Titus will be reprimanded for his part in all this."

Rei nodded approvingly, obviously happy with his response. "So, you know the situation."

"Yes. The Order of Black have taken this…Chibiusa, was it?" At their nod, he continued. "Leverage, to ensure you all remain compliant?"

"She's my daughter," Usagi said stiffly, appearing to catch herself just before a sob. "I mean, not now, obviously, but in the future. More importantly, she's our _friend_ and she has nothing to do with any of this." Her expression darkened briefly as she looked away. "If they've hurt her I'll…I don't know what I'll do."

His first instinct was still to defend them, to proclaim loudly that the Order of Black didn't hurt those they protected, but that wasn't quite right, was it? They _did_ kidnap children; they _had_ killed innocent people who'd stumbled onto their existence. He'd watched one of their Hunters do exactly that before his very eyes. _They're as bad as they claim these Sailor Senshi are. Perhaps even worse. _While he was still unconvinced _they_ weren't power-mad tyrants-in-waiting, he owed Rei the benefit of the doubt. "What is it you want from me?"

Her deep blue eyes stared into his own imploringly. "Any knowledge you have that could help us find Chibiusa would help. Where would they be holding her?"

Rinjirou felt an irritated scowl forming on his face but held his tongue when Rei cleared her throat.

"Be nice."

His gaze lingered on her a moment before he nodded. "I have no idea where they'd be hiding her. This is out of form for the Order I knew." An uncomfortable realisation came to him as he began to see just how blind he'd been. "We never took any prisoners…that I saw." _Because they were killed after they were captured. Probably by Hunters…_

"Where would we start looking?" Her eyes seemed impossibly huge; even Rinjirou wasn't immune to a frightened woman's pleas. "Please, I don't know what they'll do to her. That Thorn person, he-"

"Thorn?" The name struck an immediate chord. "_High Seeker _Thorn?"

Usagi appeared confused once again. "Yes, that's who I spoke to."

High Seeker Thorn, mysterious head of the so-called 'Watchful Eye'…and the man who'd ordered his parents' deaths. First his mother, after she refused to join them, then his father a few years later for daring to investigate her murder. _That _changed things. _I probably would have helped her regardless, but now? Now, it's personal. _He swallowed back the anger Thorn's name had provoked and nodded his agreement. "If helping you means hurting him, I'm in."

"I knew you'd help us." There was hope in Rei's eyes, but he didn't want to fan the flames too much.

"Perhaps not in the way you think. I told you I won't fight them. Not Black Paladins. Hunters, maybe, but never fellow Paladins. They're not to blame for this."

That clearly angered the brunette. "The Order of Black is-"

"Made up of many individuals," he retorted. "Most of whom are honourable warriors who defend this world as you claim to. Don't cast them all as Hunters, Senshi; that sort of black-and-white thinking has no place in the real world."

The brunette – Makoto – looked like she wanted to hit him, but Usagi placed a hand on her forearm and shook her head. "Calm down, Mako." She turned back to him, with a strangely calm expression on her face. "We'll take whatever help you're willing to provide."

"For starters," Rei added, "Where would we find High Seeker Thorn if we wanted to ask him a few questions?"

Rinjirou took a deep breath, steeled himself, and began. "I would assume the Watchful Eye – Thorn leads them – call the London headquarters home like much of the Order."

"Much of the Order?" Ami, silent until now, wore a studious expression. "It's well defended, then?"

_I like to think you'd understand, Mother. I don't take this lightly, but someone has to stop Thorn and his fanatical band of murderers. Maybe that person isn't me after all…but I can help. _"There will be at least a half dozen squads of Black Paladins on-site at most times, five Paladins per squad…"

* * *

Minako paced her living room anxiously, preoccupied with thoughts of Corey. He'd been gone for a while now, and she felt increasingly terrible after not standing up for him against Usagi. She'd tried, but as soon as Usagi even looked at her she cut herself off. As if by reflex. Usagi was her leader, her Princess; her first duty was to her, right? _If it's as simple as that, why do I feel so bad right now?_

As if in answer to her prayers, the door opened and Corey slipped inside. "Hey."

"Hey!" It was her intention to play it cool, but after seeing him it all just slipped out in a torrent. "I'm so sorry! I wanted to tell Usagi she was wrong but I was surprised when she went off on you like that and I froze and-"

"It's fine." He crossed the space between them in three long strides and bent down to place a gentle kiss on her lips. "Really, Minako, it is. I understand. Usagi's upset. She didn't mean it."

"But I-"

"You were just being a good Sailor Senshi." Corey certainly sounded fine, but there was something in his voice that convinced her that wasn't the case. He was almost _too _calm. "We talked about all this, remember? Usagi comes first."

_That's not right, _Minako thought, unsettled by his matter-of-fact response. _I meant that in a hypothetical situation where they're both in danger and Corey agreed; in that_ _situation, I would _have_ to go after Usagi. It wasn't meant to imply a blanket 'always Usagi' decision, and I don't _always _choose her, do I? _When she gave it a little more thought, she realised that her love for Corey had never come into direct conflict with the love and sense of duty she held towards Usagi. _But I wouldn't just automatically side with her. I wouldn't! _Try as she might, though, she couldn't shake that stubborn sliver of doubt deep in her heart. _Didn't I do just that by not saying anything earlier? I think that's the most disconcerting thought of all…_

Corey pulled her into a loose hug. "It hurts a little, I guess, but she was your friend long before you'd met me. It isn't fair to ask you to choose sides."

It felt like he'd stabbed her in the heart, and she pulled away irritably. "Just stop! Stop being so nice about it!" Her guilt intensified as she turned away, ashamed of herself. "You should be more upset. Yell at me or something! This, it's…I don't deserve it."

"Look, I know how you feel about duty, and Usagi's your best friend. How am I supposed to ask you to side with me against her?"

"When she's wrong, I…" A frown formed as soon the words were out of her mouth. _It's never really occurred to me that she might be wrong. I mean, sure, she was out of line in the past with her digs at our relationship, but I don't even question Usagi on most things. _Should _I have less blind faith in her? No, she's earned it, hasn't she? It's my duty after all..._

"Minako?"

_Corval loved _me _blindly…and it led him down the wrong path. What if…? _She shook her head, forcing such thoughts away for now. Corey was back and he didn't seem angry; that was what mattered. _All this will do is fin the flames. No, wait, that's not right. Fuel the fans? Fire the fuel? Damn it, I'm going to be a teacher and I _still_ get confused by proverbs! What's wrong with me?! _

"Uh, Minako? You okay?"

She forced a smile and nodded emphatically. "Uh-huh. Forget it. I'm just happy you're not mad."

Corey's eyes narrowed as he looked her over, clearly suspicious. "You were gone a long time. You're sure?"

"Positive," she agreed, allowing her chipper tone to filter through again. A little part of her felt even guiltier for lying to him, but it was for a good cause. _Besides…I've gotten great at hiding behind that 'Crazy Minako' mask. _"Let's just be happy, okay?"

He nodded absently, as if distracted. "Look, Minako, you know I, uh…you know I love you, right?"

"What? Of course I do." It was her turn to hug him now, pressing her cheek against his chest. "And I love you! What's brought this on?"

"There's…" Corey exhaled slowly. "This whole situation, it's…I mean, I'm a Guardian Knight, and I…" He smiled too...but she had the distinct impression it was forced. Just like her own. Not even the relaxing touch of his fingers tracing lines down her spine helped. "I just wanted to be sure you knew. No matter what happens, I love you."

Her brow furrowed in confusion as she pulled away. "Okay, you're starting to scare me. What's going to happ-" An insistent beeping from her communicator cut her off. _Typical. Anytime we try to have a serious conversation! _She gave her boyfriend an apologetic look as she flipped it open. "Sorry."

He shrugged nonchalantly in response. "It happens."

_That it does, _she agreed silently, as Usagi's face appeared on the tiny screen. _Far too often. "_Hey, I figured you'd be busy with Rinjerko for a while. What's up?"

"Are you still home?" Her friend sounded off. Not tired so much as…weary. Mentally.

"Yes, why?"

"We're on our way back. We need to talk about Titus."

Corey stepped around behind her and cleared his throat. He was typically quite relaxed around them, but Minako could sense the tension between him and Usagi immediately. "What about Titus?"

She hesitated a moment, apparently caught off-guard by his presence. "I don't want to get into it over the communicators. I can give you all the details when we arrive." She paused a moment. "Corey, I'm-"

This time, it was he who didn't let _her _finish. "Fine. I'll make sure Titus is here as well."

Her expression hardened. "Fine."

Minako swallowed uncomfortably as her communicator went dark. She wasn't sure what this was all about herself, either, but one thing was clear; Usagi wasn't happy. "What do you think this is about? What's Titus done this time?"

"Nothing I know of," Corey murmured, as she sank back against the familiar warmth of his chest. "It can't be good, though. Usagi isn't in a great state of mind, Minako, and this could be trouble…for all of us."

* * *

AN: Different titles for a change, but consider this Part One. If you're so inclined, please proceed to Part Two. No cliffhanger, how good is that?!

Lisseas


	31. Loyalty and Justice

**Sailor Moon - The Order of Black**

**Chapter Thirty One: Loyalty and Justice**

**Originally published 09/11/2015**

**AN: **Just in case you clicked the most recent like in your alert email, this is actually "Part Two". Make sure you read Ch. 30 first!

* * *

It didn't take long for the rest of the Senshi to arrive. Corey was sure to summon Titus, just as he said he would. He still wasn't sure what Usagi was talking about, but he didn't like how it sounded one bit. It seemed crazy to be second guessing her mere hours after their friendly chat, but here he was doing it anyway. Her earlier attack was born of fear, anger and grief, he knew that...but it still stung because he knew it was true. _I have to find a way to defuse this conflict before we wind up in open war with the Order of Black; too many lives are at stake. I only wish I knew what Usagi has planned for Titus…_

The cat was his typically abrasive self, unconcerned with appearances or feelings. "Might we get this over and done with quickly? I should be working on locating Chibiusa."

"Yes," Luna agreed, from her place beside her charge, "What's this all about, Usagi?"

Corey watched her carefully, content to listen in the early going. It had taken him a few years, but he'd finally begun to realise what a useful thing silence could be.

Usagi studied Titus quietly a moment, her fingers locked together in her lap. "You lied. Again."

The cat was quick to frown. "I did? To one of you?"

"No. To Rinjirou. About me, and the future."

He appeared genuinely confused by her accusation. "And...?"

"And that's not how we do things." Usagi's voice remained neutral, not her usual cheerful register _or_ her gritty, angry tone of earlier. "You had to know I wouldn't approve, Titus."

"Of course, but…I'm a spy. That's what I do, and Rinjirou was-"

She cut him off with another flat response. "You're _not _a spy. Not anymore. Yes, you once served my mother as _her_ spymaster, but that was a long time ago. You claim to represent me now…and I never asked you to lie for me."

"Neither did your mother." His ears flattened slightly, the only hint of a reaction. "I lied so she never had to."

"And yet she managed it quite well regardless," Luna murmured, more disappointed than anything.

"That's your defence?" Usagi asked, folding her arms across her chest. "You were doing me a favour by lying on my behalf?" She shook her head slowly. "What would make you think I would _ever _want that? I don't. Not with Rinjirou. Not with anyone."

"Rinjirou." Titus' tail twitched briefly as he glanced around the room. "Our prospective _enemy, _Rinjirou."

"A prospective ally," Rei retorted. "One you very nearly turned against us with your lies. Luckily for us, Usagi was able to convince him she knew nothing of your schemes."

"My _schemes _were the only thing that secured his initial cooperation. Yes, I lied and told him what he wanted to hear, and I'd do it again in a heartbeat if I knew it would keep you all safe."

An uneasy churning sensation sprang up in the pit of Corey's stomach. _I really don't like where this is headed. _He was dismayed to see little support for his friend in the room. Ami had been quiet from the start and was avoiding Titus' gaze entirely; that seemed to indicate guilt. Somewhat ironically, Titus' only other potential ally was probably Minako...but his girlfriend looked downright uncomfortable right now. _She's not looking forward to having to choose between me and Usagi again. Unfortunately, I don't know that we can avoid it now._

"Did Queen Serenity know every detail of every operation?" Luna asked. She sounded more curious than anything, making her intentions difficult to gauge. Corey suspected she'd side with Usagi in the end, out of obligation if nothing else. Artemis too.

"She knew enough," Titus replied, rather haughtily. "As I said, she didn't _want _to know every detail." He glanced sidelong at the ponytailed blonde in the centre of the room. "She understood the world far better than you seem to, at least."

Makoto leaned forward in her seat. "You're a Guardian Cat, Titus, just like Luna and Artemis. You're supposed to give us guidance, mentor and advise us. You're _not _Queen Serenity's spymaster anymore and you're not running the show. No matter what your over-inflated ego tells you."

"We certainly don't need you alienating potential allies and turning people against us," Rei agreed coolly.

"Is _that_ what I've been doing?" Titus actually sounded amused. "How odd. Here I thought I'd done an admirable job of preserving your collective images after that mess you found yourselves in six months ago."

The Revenant Knight; Corey remembered him well. _'Prime Minister Hayashida' turned most of Japan against us with one, simple illusion, but Titus found the proof that exonerated everyone._

"You say I run around as I please, doing what I will? It's because none of you have the stomach to do what's necessary. I freely admit a lot of what I do is unpleasant, but it is _always _with your well-being in mind."

"What about your lies to Corey, and us?" Rei's accusation was calm, quiet…but direct. "Were they all told for our _well-being_?"

The Guardian Knight sat up, eyes narrowing warily. "Now, hold on-"

Usagi didn't give him a chance to continue. "You've continually ignored my wishes, despite knowingfull well how I like to do things." Her voice was calm but authoritative; he imagined it was what she must sound like as Neo-Queen Serenity. "You say none of us have the stomach to do what must be done, but we got by just fine on our own for five _years_, Titus. No lies or manipulation; just honesty and openness."

"By Selene!" The cat, rather unexpectedly, burst out laughing. "And people call _me _arrogant! Oh, my dear…you really are as naïve as I feared, aren't you?"

She was clearly unhappy with his mocking tone. "Don't-"

"If only the world were as black-and-white as you seem to believe. No difficult choices, no balancing acts between what's just and what's necessary. Wouldn't that be grand?" Titus' eyes narrowed into slits in an instant. "Wake up, Usagi. Your new enemies are the very people you've sworn to protect. They see _you _as the invading conquerors this time and, as you've found out today, they're willing to do whatever it takes to stop you. Perhaps you can convince a token few like Rinjirou of your good intentions through _honesty and openness_, but you all need to accept that you're not coming out of this with clean hands. Not this time."

Corey cringed. _I feel your pain, buddy, and you're not wrong…but that's the dumbest thing you could have said right now!_

Any emotion drained from Usagi's face. "You nearly ruined our alliance with Rinjirou before it could begin, and you've displayed a continued disregard for my leadership as Sailor Moon _and _Heir to the Moon Kingdom."

He resisted the urge to bury his face in his hands. _Oh, hell…the Poli-Sci speak can't be a good sign._

"You need to learn that this _isn't _the Silver Millennium, Titus, and I'm _not _my mother. You can't keep on flouting my directives and acting as you see fit without consequence."

The cat met her stare unflinchingly. "You already have a consequence in mind, then?"

Artemis took a few steps towards him, clearly uncomfortable himself. "Titus, _don't_."

"Sorry, old friend. I never was very good at toeing the line." Titus stared back at Usagi, head cocked to the side. "Well? Let's have it."

She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, but I can't allow your transgressions to go unpunished. Consider yourself on a mandatory leave of absence. You're no longer welcome at Senshi meetings, or the command centre." A faint, barely-there tinge of irritation finally crept into her voice. "Perhaps some time on your own will finally break through that arrogance of yours and convince you I'm serious."

Corey had heard enough. "No."

She whipped around to face him, clearly surprised. "No?"

"No." He rose from his chair slowly, a familiar fire beginning to burn in his heart. _This isn't right._ "That's not gonna happen."

Titus' tail twitched again, the fur on his back rippling up and down his spine. "Corey, don't do-"

"Shut up, Titus." He locked eyes with Usagi and stepped forward into the loose circle they'd formed with their chairs. "You're mad because he lied to _Rinjirou_? The same guy who tried to kill Rei a little over a week ago?"

The miko was the one to answer. "I'm not holding that against him, Corey, so why are you?"

"Because you seem to be valuing him higher than Titus, who's already proven his loyalty countless times over!" He raised his hand and began ticking items off on his fingers. "He found proof of your innocence after the Revenant Knight framed you. He was the first to find Mercury when she fell into that hole. And sure, he lied to Rinjirou to secure his aid, but in doing so he gave you all a heads-up about the Order fielding Constructs!" A faint smile flashed across his lips as he glanced at his friend. "I know he can be a smug little asshole at times, but his heart is _always_ in the right place."

"The right place?" Makoto sputtered. "Corey, aren't you forgetting the fact he lied to you for years? He messed with your head, stole your memories, and tried to ruin your relationships with the rest of us. He tried to prevent you and Minako from remembering your love for one another!"

The Guardian Knight nodded calmly. "Yes, that's true. He did do all of that and more…because it was what he thought he _had _to do for the greater good. Being wrong doesn't make him a villain, Mako. It makes him human like the rest of us." He immediately resisted the urge to curse loudly. "Only he's a cat…"

"But he still _did _it," Rei protested. "His intentions don't magically change that!"

Corey met her glare with a defiant one of his own. "I'm not holding that against him, Rei, so why are you?"

Silence followed for a few seconds as his friends seemed to think over his words. Surprisingly, it was Ami who spoke first. "Titus likely saved my life in that pit. I was pinned under debris, and without his help those Constructs probably would have found me first. Despite the lies, I think it's clear he _does _have the best interests of his friends at heart."

"But that's just it," Rei said quietly. "Most of us _aren't _his friends, are we?"

Titus' didn't shy away from her glare. "Evidently not."

"Yet he continues to give and give anyway." Corey was sure he could feel the mood of the room shifting. Slowly but surely he was reaching them, winning them over. _What was it Usagi said? Take the argument, lay it all out in the open, and then bang out a compromise that satisfies everyone. Halfway home!_

"You're the Guardian Knight of Justice," Luna countered, choosing her side. "How can you be alright with such deception, even _for _the greater good?"

"It does seem like a slippery slope," Artemis agreed, a little less confident. "Isn't that exactly what the Outer Senshi would claim? The ends justify the means?"

Corey closed his eyes, remembering Corval's lessons from Honour. "Justice is an ideal, true, but good doesn't have to mean nice. You do what you have to do…within reason."

"That sounds like a cop out to me," Makoto muttered.

"Maybe it is," he conceded, "But you all trust me not to go too far, right?" As he got a series of nods, he gestured towards Titus. "Why doesn't he get the same benefit of the doubt?"

Usagi sighed heavily as she shifted in her seat. "Because Titus has never been entirely honest, Corey, whether you want to admit it or not. He hasn't _earned _the benefit of the doubt. His entire approach is at odds with our core belief in honesty!"

_This is starting to feel like I'm smacking my head against a wall, _he thought sourly, realising his earlier sense of triumph may have been premature. _What the hell do I have to say to convince you?!_

"I'm sorry, Corey, but I'm putting my foot down. Titus _has _to learn his place."

_There_, he realised. _That's what this is all about. _"Right. I get it now."

Her nose crinkled up in confusion. "You do?"

"I do...and it isn't fair. Certainly not just. In fact, it's blatant hypocrisy!"

A brief surge of anger seeped through Usagi's serene mask. "Excuse me?"

"You've been more than happy to have Titus lying and scheming all along…so long as you don't have to know about it!"

"Have you heard a word I've said?" she retorted, her voice rising in pitch and volume. "I don't _want _him to lie. Ever!"

"You say that," Corey countered, "But you were happy enough to go along with his 'sick brother' act to get Ami back in Tokyo, weren't you?"

Usagi's mouth opened to retort but snapped shut again just as quickly; it seemed he'd made his point.

"Let's be honest, Usagi, this has nothing to do with principle. It's all about asserting your authority." He let his voice soften. "You want to be a strong, decisive ruler, without becoming complacent and weak like your mother. I get it, I really do…but this isn't the way to go about it."

She remained silent, but he saw the hurt in her eyes…and it hurt him for having caused it. _I'm not going to back down now, though. She's _wrong_!_

Minako cleared her throat awkwardly, finally breaking her own silence. "I'm not so sure about this, Usagi. Sure, Titus lies, but it's never been about hurting us. We're-"

Rei took up the fight for their leader. "We _don't _lie, Minako. We're supposed to be better than that!" She glanced at the cat with what _looked _like sympathy for the first time…but it didn't last. "Perhaps we have benefited from his lies in the past, but we can't just ignore them forever. That would make us hypocrites!" She shook her head with fierce determination. "We don't need to sink to the same level as those we fight."

"Corey, I…" Minako studied her hands intently, unable to look at him; Rei appeared to have reached her. "Titus may mean well, I don't think any of us are disputing that, but we're better than that. I mean, lies and manipulation? It's just Beryl, or Metalia, or Mistress 9 all over again. We don't use their tactics because we aren't like them. Does that mean Titus has no place with us? I…I don't _think _so, but I just…I don't know what to think!"

His earlier sense of unease returned. Corey had expected her decision, of course – she was too dutiful _not _to side with her fellow Senshi – but it would be a lie to say it didn't hurt a little. _If I can't even convince Minako, what chance do I have of swaying Usagi?_

Her ponytails waggled in the air as she shook her head, a touch of exasperation entering her voice. "Come on, Corey. Surely you can see that he can't just continue doing as he pleases with no consideration for or input from the rest of us?"

Unfortunately, the McLeod anger was beginning to set in. Along with his stubbornness. "It's worked out just fine so far."

She let out an irritable sigh. "Do I need to remind you that Chibiusa's been kidnapped? Rinjirou's got information we need and his help will be invaluable. Unfortunately, thanks to Titus' previous actions, he absolutely _refuses _to work with him again." Her eyes lingered on the cat. "I agree, nobody here is implying you don't mean well, Titus, but you need to learn to work within the system and follow instructions. You nearly cost us any chance of cooperation with Rinjirou. Then where would we be?!"

"That's what this is all about?" It was becoming clear. "Kill two birds with one stone? Prove to yourself and everyone else that you _are _the queen-in-waiting…and show Rinjirou that Titus has been punished? You're throwing him under the bus to ensure he helps you!"

"This is about Chibiusa!" Usagi seemed to have dropped all pretence at remaining calm by this point. "We need Rinjirou's help if we're going to get inside, and-"

"You're fools to trust him," Titus muttered. "He's had his own agenda from the beginning. This is and always has been an alliance of convenience for him."

"Nevertheless," Usagi said flatly, "We _need _him if we're going to get inside undetected."

"Undetected?!" Corey cried, unable to believe what he was hearing. "You're talking about assaulting the Order of Black's headquarters with every Senshi in tow! You're kidding yourself if you think you can avoid casualties with _that _sort of plan!"

Luna leapt between them hurriedly, joined by Artemis. "Please, both of you, this isn't helping!"

"What other choice do we have, Corey?!" It was a plaintive cry, laced with fear, grief and defeat. "Do you honestly think that's what I want? Of course I don't! That's why I sent you with the Outer Senshi last time!" Her head slumped forward slowly, and she sighed yet again. "Give me a third option. Tell me your plan."

"I…" He had one, but it was a last resort. One born of desperation and his drive to avoid a repeat of the Sanctuary. "I just…we need to _think _about this, we need to-"

"I _have _thought about it!" Her anger finally boiled over as it had earlier. "I won't leave Chibiusa in an Order cell a moment longer than I have to, and if _you _can then you must not care for her as much as you claim you do!"

_It's useless, _he realised wearily. _She's too caught up in her concern for Chibiusa. She's stopped listening to me. _Titus' words from earlier echoed through his mind. _He was right. I'm the last Guardian Knight of Justice, perhaps ever. I have no queen to serve, no kingdom to protect. All I have _is_ justice._

Minako leaned forward, fiery determination in her eyes. "I know you're angry, Usagi, but that's not fair to Corey and you know it."

Luna nodded quickly. "Yes, Usagi, try to calm down. Getting angry won't help the situation."

_Minako's trying to stay on the fence, _he thought, _just like I have…but it's no longer possible. I can either go along with this madness, or take a stand for what I feel is right._ He took a deep breath…and let his head fall forward in a nod. "Just a little while ago you told me to learn from the Sanctuary. To make sure it didn't happen again."

Usagi studied him warily. "Yes…?"

"You're not listening to me," he murmured. "Just like your mother. You're too close, too emotionally invested to see the truth. You're going to get a whole bunch of people killed…on both sides." He was ready. Ready to make up for Corval's mistakes…and for his own. "After I regained Corval's memories I swore I would never again stand idle. I swore I'd keep you all safe, and I will; even from yourselves." He locked eyes with Usagi a final time as he straightened up. "Because it's the _just _thing to do."

Minako rose slowly from her seat, her eyes widening in fear. "Corey? What are you-"

"I love you, and I'm sorry." He swept Titus up in one smooth motion and turned to the rest of the girls. "I'll bring Chibiusa back, I swear." With that said – and a heavy heart – he blinked away…

* * *

…and reappeared as planned in a small clearing along the edge of the Hikawa Shrine's courtyard.

"By Selene!" Titus swore, attempting to wriggle free from Corey's grip. "A little warning next time, if you please! You know how I feel about…" He trailed off, apparently realising where they were. "Why the shrine? What are we doing here?"

"Creating that third option." He set the cat down and stepped forward onto the familiar stone tiles. "Now, where is he?"

"He? You mean Rinjirou?"

"Bingo." Switching to English all but cemented his break from the Senshi in his mind. _I might as well call myself Guardian Justice again. Hell, if Titus was ginger we could pretty much wind back the clock a good year. _A momentary pang of guilt and fear took hold of his heart as he thought of his friends. _I hope they understand, Minako especially. I'm not paralysed by fear like I was as Corval, but I _do _love her…and I hope there's an us to come back to when all this is done._

Titus studied him curiously for a moment, then suddenly brightened and nodded approvingly. "Ah, I understand! You're really quite a lot brighter than some give you credit for!"

"Thanks, I…hey!"

"You intend to recruit Rinjirou to aid you and you alone in infiltrating the Order's headquarters," the cat continued, without missing a beat. "In doing so, you prevent open warfare _and _deny the Senshi the use of Rinjirou's information, making it all but impossible for them to follow us. Brilliant!"

"Damn it," Corey muttered, a little disappointed that his plan had been deciphered so quickly. "How do you do that?"

"Trade secret."

"Of course."

They wandered across the courtyard towards the shrine itself, Titus leading the way as they looked for the former Black Paladin. "You _are _sure about this, I hope."

Corey glanced down at him. "You're not getting cold feet, are you? Especially after you convinced me I need to start thinking more like Justice."

"Not at all. I just wanted to make sure _you _weren't."

He realised that, surprisingly, he was strangely centered. Calm. The Guardian Knight of Justice. "I wish this wasn't necessary but I don't see another way. Usagi's not herself; none of the girls are. We couldn't even sway Ami and Minako, your two most likely supporters, into openly speaking up for you." That was quite a depressing thought. "We're on our own, buddy, just like the old days."

Titus indulged in a rare wink. "And I can't think of anywhere else I'd rather be, Corey, but by your side. Lead on."

Corey eventually found Rinjirou near the main hall, broom in hand. Titus made the decision to keep out of sight at first, skirting around the perimeter and approaching from the shrine's roof. It was with some trepidation that he approached the robe-clad man, well aware that this wasn't going to be easy.

Rinjirou's cold blue eyes snapped up and looked him over cautiously. "Can I help you?"

It was a friendly enough greeting but Corey had learned to read body language a long time ago. _He's shifted his weight to the balls of his feet and spread them a little further apart, ready to move if need be. _He took a deep breath and nodded. "You can...Rinjirou."

There was definite distrust in his response. "Have we met?"

"We have, though I wore a very different outfit during our time together in Brussels."

"Brussels?" At last, recognition dawned on Rinjirou's face. "Ah, I see. The Guardian Knight."

_Here goes nothing. _"My name is Corey McLeod...and I need your help."

Rinjirou let out a derisive little snort and turned around. "No."

"Please," Corey called, as he watched him walk away. "Five minutes, that's all I ask."

There was a flash of black fur as Titus dropped from the roof to land at Rinjirou's feet. "Five minutes is a pittance for someone as presently time-rich as yourself."

Rinjirou turned back to Corey, his voice icing over immediately. "I want nothing to do with that lying bastard, and that includes _you_."

"Come now," Titus protested, the fur on his back standing on end. "You can't say you weren't using me as much as I used you."

"I don't deny it," he agreed, "But you gave me your word, on your _honour_, that your princess had no desire to crown herself Queen of Earth."

The cat's tail swung back and forth in agitation. "Well, it is _technically_ true."

"It was a lie no matter what you say, and I have no time for liars."

_Only one thing for it, then, _Corey thought, raising his hands. "Fine. You want the truth? We're not all that sure exactly _what _happens. Yes, Sailor Moon becomes Queen of Earth, but we don't know how it happens, or why. She certainly doesn't _want_ to rule." A lingering pang of guilt hit him hard; Usagi's usual calm, good-natured façade hid a young woman who was barely twenty-years-old…and deathly afraid of her own future. "She's only doing it because she feels she has to, that it's her destiny." The reality was it largely came down to Mamoru and Chibiusa."Because it means those she cares about most in this world will be with her forever."

Rinjirou didn't reply, but he hadn't walked away either; that had to mean something.

"The truth is, the Order of Black wants us dead…and we have to defend ourselves." It was something of a gamble, but he didn't have much left to try except the direct approach.

"Corey, don't-"

He ignored Titus' warning and met Rinjirou's stare head-on. "We attacked the Sanctuary, going after those creatures you encountered with Titus, and a Black Paladin was killed. It was an accident, and I didn't want it to happen...but it did."

"You tell me you killed one of the people I want to save to, what, convince me to join you?" Rinjirou snorted in clear amusement. "That's some talent for negotiation you've got there!"

"I told you the _truth _so you'd understand how serious I am about this-"

"Sure thing," Rinjirou said, with a dismissive laugh. "Do me a favour and get lost. I've heard enough."

Corey grit his teeth, resisting the urge to punch him in the face. _That wouldn't be very just, though, would it? _"I'm the Guardian Knight of Justice…but there's no Moon Kingdom left for me to defend. You said when we first met that we turned a blind eye to Earth in the past, and maybe that's true. Maybe we _were_ too caught up in our own problems that we lost sight of what was most important. But that was then, and this is now; Earth is my home too, and I want to protect it as much as you do."

Rinjirou remained silent, but the deep scowl was gone from his face; that had to be promising.

"That includes innocents like Chibiusa. She plays no part in this. Her only crime was being born; wanna try and tell me that's fair?"

Finally, genuine empathy. "No, of course not, but-"

"You say Black Paladins are honourable warriors, that they're not all bad people? Prove it. Help me save an innocent life. Help me prevent all-out war."

Rinjirou shook his head. "Say I do believe you, which is a _big_ ask…why are you here now? Why would you go against your own princess?"

"Because she's wrong."

His eyes widened in surprise. "What did you say?"

"She's _wrong_…and I'm not one of her Senshi, no matter how badly I may want to be." An odd, warm sensation spread out slowly from Corey's heart, filling every fibre of his being. Despite the remaining fear and uncertainty he felt, he _knew _this was right. This was _just_…and it felt good to make the right decision after all this time. "I'm the Guardian Knight of Justice, and I have a higher duty than that. I have to be better, I have to be _more_…even if it means going against my friends. I don't want to see any more deaths, Rinjirou, and this is the only way I've got of preventing them."

A good thirty seconds went by in silence as Rinjirou studied him, cobalt eyes searching for answers in Corey's. At last, he cleared his throat…and gave the faintest of nods. "What do you propose?"

_Yes! _The Guardian Knight calmed himself immediately; he didn't want to blow it after finally getting through to him. "We go in quietly and get Chibiusa out ourselves. No deaths, and as few injuries as we can manage. Without her, the Senshi will have no reason to attack; perhaps that will give us a chance to open up a dialogue."

"I swore I wouldn't turn my weapons on my fellow Paladins," the other man murmured. "They're as innocent in this as your Chibiusa; pawns being misled by their masters."

"Pawns can still kill a complacent opponent," Corey countered. "They may not know all of the details, but they've made their choice. Now you need to make yours."

Rinjirou frowned back at him. "I'll go along with this…but _only _because more Paladins will likely die if your Senshi friends go in and level the place."

"Thank you," he replied, genuinely meaning it. "I give you my word any fighting will be a last resort."

"Good." A short sigh followed. "You may be a bastard, _Corey_, but I get the sense you're an honourable man, in your own way…and I can respect that. When are we doing this?"

_It won't be long before the girls figure out where I've gone. That means we have to move quickly. _He took a deep breath of his own and forced it out again, banishing any lingering fear and doubt along with it. "No time like the present, right?"

* * *

AN: Well, there you have it. It took me nearly three weeks but I finally finished one of the most crucial chapters I think I've ever written. I admit to being of two minds about it; I'm proud of Corey and Titus especially, two characters I dreamed up from nothing that have come to mean a lot to me and, in my opinion, stand alongside those characters we all love from the show on equal footing. I post this chapter with some trepidation that the warm reception a lot of you have given them will disappear given their actions. I don't write to tell you how to feel, of course - I want everyone to come to their own conclusions - but I hope it's at least clear that, as I've tried to address with the greater Order/Senshi conflict as a whole, there IS no truly right or wrong argument here. Usagi isn't wrong to fear for Chibiusa or want her immediate release, just as Corey isn't wrong for opposing any kind of frontal assault. At the end of the day, it's ideology...and I guess you'll all form your own opinion of who's right and wrong based on your own experiences in life. I'll just cross my fingers I haven't destroyed three fics' worth of goodwill for Corey and Titus with a measly 10,000 words, lol.

Aside from that there's not much to say. Big thanks to sailorv1986 and especially metalgear for their feedback on a crucial scene (you can probably guess which one!). I was seriously struggling in places and your notes made a big difference guys, so thank you. Two of my regs from way back who are still with me. I really appreciate your continued support. As ever, I picked up a couple new faves between updates so thank you for that as well, you know who you are. I even picked up a couple faves for Last Guardian Knight Act I and II, so if you're still reading...thanks so much!

The good news from here is I'm FINALLY done with this epic-length two-parter (in my head) and I can move on to some scenes I've got noted down involving Corey and Rinjirou, my two OCs. Prepare yourselves, for the snark is strong and they're only rough drafts! I'll try and keep the wait a little shorter this time, too ;-) Back with more soon, as always.

Lisseas


	32. Perspective

**Sailor Moon - The Order of Black**

**Chapter Thirty Two: Perspective**

**Originally published: 01/12/2015**

* * *

_I hate this part_…

The world reappeared around Rinjirou with a blinding flash, his stomach folding in on itself in a surge of rampant nausea. _Just like the last time. _He lurched forward, all sense of equilibrium gone for a moment.

Justice – _Corey, _he reminded himself – grabbed a hold of his shoulder to steady him. "You alright?"

"Get off," he muttered, shaking him loose. "I'm fine!"

"Suit yourself." The American stepped back, casually inspecting their surroundings. "So, this is it?"

"My old room. My home for nearly six years."

Corey's emerald green eyes narrowed, his brow furrowing above them. "I still think blinking in here was an unnecessary risk."

"And I still don't care." Rinjirou took a few tentative steps towards the bed, testing his balance. "I've been gone barely two weeks, and the Order's recruitment numbers aren't exactly high enough that they're squabbling over living space." He reached out and straightened his sheets unconsciously. "It also helps we're in the heart of a large underground facility, _and _they told everyone I was dead."

"So they're guarding the front door, not your old room." Corey made a sound somewhere between a sigh and a reluctant groan. "Sound logic, I suppose."

The former Paladin rolled his eyes gratuitously. "I'm glad you approve."

Corey ignored him, reaching up to adjust the mask he wore. "Damn it, this stupid thing just won't sit right!" He wore the same armour as Rinjirou, 'borrowed' from what had proved to be a _very _helpful Tokyo safe-house. "What gives?"

'_Blink' in, 'blink' out. A useful ability, even with those terrible side-effects! _"It's tight because you're ridiculously big, even for most Black Paladins! What the hell do they feed you in…?" It was quite the interesting question when he considered it. "Where in American _are _you from? New York? Chicago?"

"Des Moines," the Guardian Knight grumbled, as he tried again in vain to readjust the mask's straps. "And I don't have a clue. My dad's not a big guy and my mom's tiny…though you wouldn't know it during a scolding session."

Rinjirou surprised himself with a quiet chuckle. "Mine too." He reached out for the framed photo on his nightstand and lifted it, staring down at her smiling face in silence.

"That's her?"

He stiffened up, but nodded eventually. "I'd hoped it was still here. Of course, getting it out intact is going to be a challenge." The frame was sturdy, but he decided he could probably break it with little effort. The picture itself was what was _really _important, anyway. _Here goes…_

"Don't," Corey said softly, holding out his hand. "Give it to me. I'll keep it safe."

"What? No!"

"Why break something that's obviously important to you if you don't have to?" He gestured again, a hint of impatience in his voice. "Come on."

With some reluctance, Rinjirou handed the photo frame over and watched with interest as it slipped behind Corey's back and disappeared. "That's a neat trick."

"Subspace pocket," he replied. "Gotta keep my sword somewhere when I'm not using it." He paused briefly to wet his lips with his tongue. "Now, where will we find Thorn?"

"I never said we were looking for Thorn," Rinjirou answered calmly. "He leads the Watchful Eye, and secrets are their forte. I doubt finding him on our own will be as easy as you think."

Corey was definitely unimpressed. "Then what the hell are we doing here?"

"We need a Hunter." _And I know just where to find one… _"Megumi."

"First that photo of your mother, now her? I'm starting to feel a little used here."

"Feel however you like," Rinjirou retorted coolly, "But Megumi's a Hunter, the only one we know of, and that means she probably has a good idea where the High Seeker spends his time."

"And if she doesn't feel like chatting?"

"Your little feline friend has that covered," he muttered. "Besides, you agreed we would do this _my _way and I say Megumi gets another chance."

Corey sighed again, clearly regretting his decision, but he didn't attempt to back out. "You're right, you're right. Lead on."

"Good." He headed for the door, pausing to listen for footsteps outside. _They may not be expecting me, but I can't afford to be too cocky either. _Hearing nothing, he inched it open to inspect the space outside. "We're clear. Come on."

They exited into a familiar corridor, West-Three. How many times must he have walked its length? Everything he'd said to Corey was honest; this had been his home for a good chunk of his life. More than nine years all up, six in the same room. Being back now held some nostalgic value for him even after such a short time away.

"You're sure Chibiusa isn't here, in this facility?"

"I can't be a hundred percent sure but I've spent a lot of time here and I never saw a prison block. I realise there's a lot I didn't know about the Order, but a secret prison inside their main base would be a difficult thing to hide."

Corey didn't sound convinced. "Unless those Hunters kill anyone who stumbles across it."

Rinjirou fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Black Paladin numbers aren't so high they can afford to kill off so many. There'd be nobody left to fight the Sailor Senshi."

"I see."

"It's far more likely Thorn's holding her somewhere else. Probably a facility of his own." He stopped for a moment and turned to his unlikely companion. "You asked for my help, didn't you? So shut up and do as I say!"

Corey's response was impressively sarcastic, mock salute and all. "Yes, sir."

They made it into the next dorm without incident, though Rinjirou found himself less than impressed with the Guardian Knight's covert abilities. "Could you look anymore out of place? And walk slower, I swear it's like you _want _us to get caught!"

"I'm used to wearing plate armour!" he hissed back. "Sneaking around isn't usually much of an option!"

"You're clomping around like a Clydesdale!" Rinjirou retorted, reaching up to slap Corey's hand away from his mask. "And stop fiddling with that!"

"It's cutting into my face, and-" Corey cut himself off abruptly and took a deep breath. "Fine."

The former Paladin glared at him in silence for another couple of seconds before continuing forward. "Good."

He navigated the halls off of memory, the layout etched into his mind. _I'm in Dorm B, and Megumi's in Dorm D…assuming she didn't relocate after joining the Hunters. It seems unlikely, given they seem to want to preserve their appearance as standard Paladins._

Another Paladin passed by, paying them no mind, mask on and weapon at her side. Corey turned to watch her go and nudged him gently. "Is _everyone_ in here armed?"

"Of course," Rinjirou agreed, not breaking stride at all. "It's protocol when on duty. You have to keep in mind the Order considers itself the modern-day continuation of an ancient order of holy knights. A Paladin's weapon is their identity, none more so than the blade in their hand." He glanced over at his 'partner' as he caught up. "Going to make another snide remark about my gun?"

"No," Corey said quickly, getting alongside him again. "I was out of line…especially given everything I saw at the Sanctuary when we went back in."

His forthright answer surprised Rinjirou. "What exactly _did _happen?"

"We were trapped, backs against a sealed door. The Paladins kept coming, keeping us pinned down with gunfire and other attacks. I guess Sailor Uranus saw no other option, and brought the ceiling down on them."

His eyes narrowed suspiciously. "You _guess_?"

"I don't know," Corey admitted quietly. "I _hoped _might be a better word, but I'm beginning to realise how some could see the Sailor Senshi as dangerous. Sailor Moon was prepared to go so far over Chibiusa's abduction…and none of the other Senshi spoke up against her. That unwillingness to confront her or go against her, it's…it scared me, and that's why I'm here. Someone has to try to stop this madness before it goes too far." He bowed his head. "Even if it costs me my own happiness."

Before Rinjirou had a chance to respond, another Paladin approached…and stopped right in front of them. "You two. Hold." His eyes lingered suspiciously on Corey. "I don't recognise you."

"Newly transferred." The American adopted a commendably different accent. "From the States."

_Oh, dammit. _"Uh, yeah…" He tried to mimic Corey as best he could. "Just arrived." _Where the hell is he pretending to be from?_

The suspicious man turned to him. "And where are you going?"

Rinjirou referenced his mental map of the facility and settled on a plausible destination. "Training Room Bravo." _Where new recruits go through orientation and receive their assignments. _"We're a little late, I'm afraid, still finding our feet."

"I wasn't aware we'd taken on any new recruits."

_Damn it, _he swore silently, _just let it go! _"Fresh off the plane, sir. A special case, they said. We're-"

"I'm going to have to call this in for confirmation." The Paladin held up a hand, dropping the other to the pistol at his hip. "If you are who you say you are, you have nothing to-"

Corey lunged forward and drove a knee up into his guts before driving him face-first into the wall. He managed to turn, but straight into an impressive right-hook from the Guardian Knight.

Rinjirou was outraged. "You-"

The unconscious Paladin was quickly stuffed into an adjacent supply closet. Corey looked back at him and shrugged. "What?"

His nonchalant response was the last straw. "Everything they say about you Americans is really true, isn't it?! Cowboys, every last one of you!"

"He was onto us!"

"He…I mean, not necessarily!" _Okay, _Rinjirou admitted silently, _it seems pretty unlikely he _wasn't _onto us at this stage…but there's no way I'm telling _him _that! _He pinched the bridge of his nose tightly and raised his hand. "Fine, it's done. Let's just move on." As they headed off down the corridor again, he couldn't resist one final taunt. "Just try not to punch anyone else on the way to Megumi's room."

He got a response, of sorts; Corey raised his hand, middle finger extended.

This time he _did _roll his eyes. "Charming."

* * *

Minako ambled down the street in a haze of confusion. Corey was gone, just…_gone_…and she didn't quite know how to feel about it. The argument between him and Usagi – all of them, really – kept running through her head on a constant loop. Who was right and who was wrong? Did it really make much of a difference? _Of course it does, _she decided quickly, looking ahead at her friend's back. _He swore an oath to protect her just like the rest of us. It's his duty._

_Only that's not quite right, is it? _The voice was the same, yet different all at the same time; a little more refined with a commanding quality. She recognised it immediately as the part of her that was Mina, her old Silver Millennium self. _Corval was sworn to defend the kingdom and its _people_ over even the Queen herself. Corey is held to the same oath and, while Usagi represents the Moon Kingdom until it is restored, the _people_ would be the very same ones you protect. The citizens of Earth._

"Oh, shut up," Minako muttered irritably, only growing more confused. "Who asked you, anyway?"

"Minako?"

She jumped, realising Ami had dropped back to join her and caught her in the middle of an internal conversation.

"Are you okay? Who are you talking to?"

"Er…" Minako's hand flew to the back of her head, toying anxiously with her bow in a familiar habit as a nervous laugh slipped from her lips. "Certainly not myself, because that would be _crazy_!"

"Oh?" Ami raised a single, inquisitive eyebrow…and the blonde wilted.

"Fine, it _was_ myself! Mina, to be exact."

"I see. And, uh…she talks to you often?"

Minako waved her hands frantically, spotting legitimate concern on her friend's face. "Oh, no, no, no! Not really! Not like that, anyway! I just, um…it's like I vocalise her memories sometimes, in my head. It's not like we have actual conversations!"

Ami relaxed noticeably. "Oh, good. That's not such a worry." The concern remained, though. "I mean it, though. Are you okay? What happened back there had to be rough on you?"

The blonde was unsure how to respond…but it all slipped out in a flood of words. "I already miss him so much, Ami! I'm worried about him, but I'm so mad at the same time! I want to kiss him, a big, long kiss...right before I smoosh his stupid face in!"

For her part, Ami actually took a small step back, but Minako was too far gone to notice.

"How could he just turn his back on us? On_ me_?! How could he leave without any hesitation at all!?" She took a deep breath in…and sighed miserably. "I just don't know how to feel, Ami. I'm furious, I'm worried, I'm sad and lonely, I'm hurt…and on top of all that I feel _guilty_ of all things."

"Guilty?"

"For not standing up for him. For automatically siding with Usagi and the rest of you. I…" She glanced up at Usagi's back again, uncertain about continuing. "She _is _wrong, you know…sort of. About Titus, about the Order of Black. I mean, I know my plan to save Corey from Ruin wasn't exactly the smartest idea-"

"No arguments there," the blue-haired girl agreed quickly.

"-but it was all we had and we _did _talk it over as a team. This?" She shrugged helplessly. "I know how important Chibiusa is to Usagi, to _all _of us…but I really don't want to kill a bunch of people. Not even those Hunter jerks." Her fingertips met in a familiar gesture of anxiety. "I get that we may not have a choice someday, Titus wasn't wrong there, but storming their main base is only going to increase the chances that someone _does _die."

Ami's reply surprised her immensely. "I agree. Rushing in isn't exactly what I'd call helpful…but what other choice do we have? Usagi's our princess and, more than that, our friend. Even if we refused to help her she'd just go without us." She met Minako's curious stare calmly. "Could you really let that happen? Could you let her go after Chibiusa alone?"

It was an easy question to answer. "No. I couldn't." It certainly silenced her doubts for the moment. Most of them, at least. "It isn't the smart decision, or the tactically sound one…but it's what Usagi's going to do and we have to support her in it. Just like we always have."

Her genius friend seemed almost reluctant to speak. "Corey wasn't wrong, about the Order of Black _or _Titus…but he went about his protest in the wrong way."

_Corey's not_ _a Sailor Senshi_, Mina's voice argued silently, _and you can't expect him to act like one. Are you listening to me?!_

Her argument just provoked another heavy sigh from Minako, and reminded her of something she'd been considering earlier. "Say, Ami? Do you ever wonder if we all follow Usagi a little _too _blindly sometimes?"

Her friend raised another eyebrow. "In what way?"

It wasn't the answer she'd hoped for...but it _was _what she'd expected. _I just don't like it. _"Oh, never mind. You said it already, our duty is to follow Usagi and protect her...whether we're as sure about everything as she is or not." It hurt, but it was the truth. _I'm sorry, Corey, but you made your choice and I can't let it impact mine. _

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Minako took a deep breath and nodded. "Minako may not be a hundred percent sure about all this, but Sailor Venus knows her duty."

Ami's jaw dropped. "Now _she's _talking to you as well?!"

"Oh, you know what I mean!"

* * *

Ahead, Usagi was in the midst of her own internal conflict. The fear and concern she felt for Chibiusa had been tempered by Corey's apparent betrayal. _I can't believe he'd just leave like that. Does he not see how Titus' actions make us look? He calls us hypocrites, then defends his friends' lies in the same breath?_

"Oh, you know what I mean!"

She turned at Minako's undignified screech and found her friend glaring at Ami irritably. _Oh, Minako, I can't imagine how you must be feeling right now. Corey's my friend, true, but you _love _him. _Adding some irony to the situation was her admission that he wasn't wrong. It was obvious even to her that storming the Order's headquarters wasn't ideal, but what other choice did she have? Corey wanted them to wait, bide their time, but how could he ask her to leave Chibiusa in their hands for a second longer than she had to?

_I can't, _she decided, _and I won't. Maybe it isn't the right choice, but Mother warned me there would come a time I had to make a decision with no 'good' options, and this is just the first. If I'm forced to choose between Chibiusa or the Order of Black it's a no-brainer!_

Adding to her immediate frustration was Mamoru. Besides Corey's little disappearing act, her maybe-still-boyfriend wanted to 'talk'. Usagi was still mad despite her distress and loneliness, but that was all part of her prerogative as a woman _and _a princess. _Still, _she admitted reluctantly, _Mamoru does have the right to know about Chibiusa…even if I'm not looking forward to telling him._

"Hey, Usagi." Makoto tapped her on the shoulder gently, breaking her from her reverie. "Question."

"What is it?"

"Regarding Corey's little rebellion or revolution or…whatever we're calling it." The brunette paused, clearly uncomfortable with the subject matter. "You were willing to expel Titus from the group after he _helped _us, albeit the wrong way. In theory…" She hesitated, sighing heavily as she considered what she was trying to say. "In _theory_, Corey's openly acted against you. Are you planning on kicking him out too?"

Usagi replayed her question over in her head and found no hint of malice in her voice, only concern for a friend. In truth, she hadn't really considered it either. _If I say no it proves Corey right; I would be a hypocrite. Perhaps we all are…but he's our friend. Could we really send him away? _Of course, that only raised more questions. _I say Corey's our friend, but isn't Titus as well? And if he's not…who's at fault for that, him or us? He's acted like our friend, even if we don't always agree with his methods. _She turned around again to glance at Minako, feeling an uncomfortable pain in her chest. _And, even if I _was _inclined to send Corey away with Titus…could I really do that to Minako? It would crush her!_

"Usagi?"

She shook her head abruptly, back to reality again. "Sorry, Mako, I…honestly, I'm not sure."

The taller woman nodded. "I get it, just…thinking aloud."

"I'm glad you are," Usagi said quietly, meaning it. "I think I needed to hear it."

"Anytime."

They were fast approaching the familiar rise of Sendai Hill, however; it was time to focus on Mamoru. She saw him as they closed on the steps, and a sudden flutter of nerves rose up within accompanied by more not-entirely-unwelcome anger. That all vanished as she spotted the green-haired woman who stood beside him. "Setsuna?"

The Guardian of Time inclined her head slightly. "Usagi. Everyone." She was decidedly unsteady, just the faint bow enough to nearly topple her, and several bandages were visible beneath her clothes; a stark contrast with her unusually pale skin.

Usagi lost all focus as concern for her friend swept over her. "Are you alright? What happened to-"

"Usagi!" Rei called to her, already halfway up the steps. "Minako and I are going to get Rinjirou!"

She nodded, barely hearing her; Setsuna's battered appearance had caught her entirely off-guard. _Is she here about Chibiusa? How did she get hurt so badly?_

"My arrival here was…unpleasant," the older woman replied, straightening up with a grimace. "I was fortunate to make it here at all."

"What the hell happened to you?" Makoto asked, eyes narrowing as they roamed over her injuries.

"It's a long story." Setsuna glanced sidelong at Mamoru. "One we can go over later."

"Right," he agreed, stepping forward. "Usagi, everyone, we have terrible news."

"What?" _We're breaking up for real?_ Usagi surprised even herself with her venom. _Wow, I really am holding a grudge, aren't I? Serves him right for putting me through hell._

If Mamoru picked up on the annoyance in her voice he didn't let on, remaining calm and collected. "It concerns the Order of Black-"

That reminded her why _she_ was here in the first place. Now wasn't the time to lose her focus. "Oh, I can't believe I got distracted! It's Chibiusa! Somehow they've abducted her!"

He surprised her, stepping forward to hug her without another word.

Usagi stiffened momentarily before relaxing into his embrace. _I've missed this, _she thought sadly, _as angry and upset as I've been._

"We'll get her back, Usako. I swear it."

She pulled away as she picked up on his clear lack of surprise. _Concern and even fear, yes, but there's no surprise at all! _"Did you _know _about this?!"

"No," he said quickly, with another sideways glance at Setsuna, "But it explains a few things."

"Indeed." Setsuna attempted to straighten up again but was only partially successful. "I was attacked at the Space-Time Door by several members of this Order of Black. They overpowered me and I was driven off. But, even as I withdrew, I saw where they were going…and when."

"Crystal Tokyo," Ami said softly, saying what they were all thinking. "But, wait! How could they-"

Minako came bounding down the steps, inadvertently cutting her off. "Rinjerko's gone!"

"Would you stop calling him that?!" Rei hissed, following close behind her as she straightened up her robes. "His weapons and armour too."

"Where would he go?" Makoto folded her arms across her chest, glancing warily at Usagi. "You don't think…?"

Minako lost a little of her enthusiasm. "Corey convinced Rinjirou to help him instead of us? I hate to say it but it sure looks that way."

"Damn it," Usagi murmured irritably, instinctively pulling away from Mamoru. "Why is he fighting us so hard on this? How are we supposed to find this High Seeker Thorn now?"

"High Seeker Thorn?!" Setsuna somehow, impossibly, paled even further.

Mamoru squeezed down on Usagi's shoulders tightly. "Usako, how do you know that name?"

She pulled back further, put off by his aggressive interest. "He...he's the one who took Chibiusa. We got a message from the Order a little while ago, with a phone. I spoke to him…"

"Usagi…" The Guardian of Time composed herself with a painful deep breath. "This Thorn isn't just any man. He's _Chaos _itself!"

Even the mention of its name was enough to form a ball of dread in her stomach. "B-But…I dispersed it! It's gone, it shouldn't be able to reform!"

Even Mamoru couldn't hide the anxiety in his voice as he squeezed her shoulders reassuringly. "You did, but somehow it's back."

A big part of Usagi was still mad at him, but she couldn't deny his presence was of immense comfort during all this turmoil. _We will have to work everything out at some point but, for now, I'm just glad he's here with me to face this. All my friends..._

Ami exchanged a nervous glance with Makoto. "I really don't want to die a third time."

"Me neither," the brunette agreed, running a hand nervously over her mouth.

"Why is it working for the Order of Black?" Rei demanded in disbelief. "What could it possibly gain from such an arrangement?"

"Never mind that!" Minako cried, eyes widening in fear. "Corey's going after this Thorn guy to get Chibiusa back, and he has no idea what he really is!" She gripped Ami frantically and began shaking her in her distress. "You can track his blinks or something, right? Anything to find him?!"

Ami's voice warbled unnaturally due to her unwanted motion. "I can _try_, but I've never-"

"Easy, Minako!" Makoto pried the manic blonde loose and guided her away. "We'll fine him. _Both _of them."

Usagi was glad for her added bit of reassurance, even if this new revelation assured her she'd made the correct choice all along. _There's no way I can leave Chibiusa with that monster!_

"I, uh…I'll head for the command centre and start searching," the flustered genius said, reaching for her bag, tossed to the ground in the confusion. "I'll have Luna and Artemis join me there."

Mamoru reached out to brush Usagi's cheek. "Usako, what's going on? Where's Corey?"

Usagi suppressed a frown. For just a second, out of the corner of her eye, she thought she'd spotted a faint smile on Setsuna's lips. _We've always believed she knows more about the future than she lets on, and that seems to confirm it. But why is she _happy_ about it? _

"Usako?"

"I…I'll explain on the way," she murmured, pulling away from him once again. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

"Okay," Rinjirou said flatly, gesturing to a door marked only '34'. "This is it."

_Megumi's room. _Even knowing they had a backup plan wasn't enough to quell the sense of unease Corey felt. _The Huntress that attacked Usagi at the shrine. We're trying to convince _her _to help us. I suspect it's doomed to fail…but I gave my word we'd do this Rinjirou's way and I intend to keep it._

"Remember, let me do the talking. The last thing we need is you punching _her _in the face."

"Really?" Corey resisted the temptation to roll his eyes at the pointless taunt. "Come on, let's go."

With a final suspicious glance, Rinjirou raised his fist and knocked on the door.

"Just a minute."

Her cheerful tone caught Corey by surprise, but it lined up perfectly with everything Titus had been saying. _The Order of Black is made up of normal people, just like us, and after my _disagreement _with Usagi over our next course of action…I can't really judge them too harshly. I may not agree with the methods they use, but I can't say I don't see where they're coming from after today._

The door finally opened to reveal a tall, slender Japanese woman in her mid-twenties with a friendly smile, jet-black hair pulled back in a loose ponytail. "Yes…?"

_The face of the enemy, _Corey thought sombrely. _God, she almost reminds me of Rei._

Her smile faded as she locked eyes with Rinjirou. "Rin?! But-" She didn't get a chance to finish before he shoved her backwards into the room.

Corey followed quickly, pulling the door shut behind them with a click. He watched as Rinjirou raised his hands in what he _assumed _was a sign of peace, Megumi staring him down with a glare born of intense anger and, perhaps, betrayal. _Is that how Minako will look at me when I get back to Tokyo?_

"Just wait, please! I know you said you'd kill me if you saw me again, but-"

"Yet you came here anyway?" She took a careful step towards the corner, and what Corey recognised as a _katanagake..._or sword rack. "Why would you risk it? What's your game?"

"I'm searching for High Seeker Thorn," Rinjirou answered calmly, matching her movements with two steps of his own. "I figured you'd know where to find him."

"How do you know that name?" Megumi was only a few feet from her weapon now, and showed no signs of backing down. "And what makes you think I'd help a traitor to the Black?"

"I hoped you might remember I loved the Order as much as you did, that I love _Earth _as much as you do. That we used to be friends before all this happened."

She shook her head, effectively slamming the door shut in his face. "That's just it, Rin. We _used _to be friends…but we're not anymore." Her fingers closed around the hilt of her sword slowly. "Please, for that friendship…don't make me kill you."

Corey eyed Rinjirou silently. He seemed genuinely confused by her cold response to his overtures. _If I'm honest, I can relate. How many times did I try to reach Garrod before the end? Before I had to kill Wrath…_

"Megumi, please…innocent lives are at stake."

"They always are," she whispered, as she drew her sword from its sheath. "Every single day."

The Guardian Knight had heard enough. He stepped forward, arms raised in a similar manner, with a simple plea. "Thorn's taken someone dear to me. A girl, maybe twelve years old, and all I want to do is bring her home."

Megumi's brow furrowed above her dark brown eyes. "Who are you?"

_Honesty worked on Rinjirou. _"You can call me Justice."

Those same eyes widened in recognition. "The Guardian Knight…"

"Please, the Order of Black and the Senshi don't have to be enemies. We can talk, even compromise. I don't want a war-"

"Words are cheap, _Justice_." She locked eyes with Rinjirou again. "You would bring the enemy into my home?!"

"Megumi, I-"

She lunged forward abruptly, shoving him aside on her way to Corey. Justiciar appeared in his hand, its familiar weight an immediate comfort as he blocked her strike with ease. He decided against his armour, choosing mobility over defence. _She's faster than I am at the best of times…but I'm a better swordsman, I'm sure of it. She may be well trained, but I've got a whole other lifetime of experience to draw on._

Megumi danced around him as Rinjirou looked on, apparently unwilling to fight her directly. Corey's irritation didn't last long, though; he knew the feeling all too well. Two more strikes clashed against Justiciar, impressively quick and precise, but he was able to keep up. _She may be the best opponent I've ever fought one-on-one, _he admitted, _but it isn't enough._

"Don't kill her!" Rinjirou called anxiously, hands hovering just above his daggers' hilts.

_I wasn't planning on it_, Corey retorted silently, unwilling to disclose that particular bit of information to his opponent. After all, if she didn't fear for her life what was the point? _It's not particularly nice, but then good doesn't always _have _to mean nice. If she wants to believe the Senshi and I are power-mad conquerors, let her. As long as she gives up her boss._

Megumi's face was admirably calm, a serene peace that Corey almost envied. Despite Dawkins' best efforts he'd never been able to truly master the 'fight from peace' philosophy she seemed to find so simple. Her blade took on a violet hue as they continued to fight, just like it had at the shrine. Next, it would produce the energy blasts, but he was of no mind to allow that.

Her speed was definitely impressive, the katana a blur of motion as it clashed with his sword again and again. Despite the danger, Corey found himself enjoying the fight. It had been a long time since he'd had an opponent even remotely capable of keeping up with him and he'd almost forgotten the thrill of crossing swords with someone. But there were other considerations, noise especially. _We're causing a hell of a commotion right now!_

"How are you…?"

She was clearly puzzled by her inability to damage his sword, obviously used to ending things quickly, and indeed it was time to bring their fight to a close. _If this goes on any longer we'll definitely be discovered. _He channeled Selene's divine power into Justiciar, rewarded as it shone a brilliant white…and cut right through her katana with a single, powerful cut.

Megumi stared down at her severed blade as half of it hit the floor with a dull 'tink'. "That's not-"

Corey gave her no time to recover, extending his hand towards her and forming his shield. He used it to push her back against the wall and hold her there, a similar trick to one he'd used on a boundaries-challenged group of Sailor Senshi at one time. But there was no playfulness to it this time; he meant business.

"Don't hurt her," Rinjirou said firmly, coming up behind him.

"I wasn't planning on it," he retorted. "Not unless she makes me." It was an empty threat, but she didn't know that. _If I can just get her to give up Thorn..._

Unfortunately, Megumi didn't look much like cooperating. She struggled in vain against the invisible force holding her in place, directing a defiant glare his way. "You may as well kill me. I won't talk."

Corey had to at least try. He didn't like relying on backup plans. "I don't care about you, the rest of your Order, or even Thorn. All I want is the girl. Tell me where she is."

She stared back at him furiously but maintained her vow of silence.

"Please, Megumi," Rinjirou said, stopping just short of reaching for her. "Thorn is provoking a war! If the Senshi should come here seeking the girl, a lot of Paladins are going to die. Believe what you will but I haven't joined them, I just don't want to see old friends struck down needlessly."

"Unlike _some_, a loyal Paladin would gladly to give their life for the Black."

"Nobody has to die!" Corey countered, leaning in closer. "Can't you see that?!"

"Is your Princess going to renounce her ambitions on Earth?" Megumi asked, finally giving up on her futile struggle and leaning back against the wall. "Will she swear it? And how can we trust her to keep to her word?"

"You're not listening-"

Rinjirou decided to switch tactics. "The Watchful Eye _murdered _my mother when she refused to join them, then my father for seeking the truth. Thorn gave the order, Megumi, I _saw _the files for myself! The girl I grew up with can't possibly think that's right. She'd know it's wrong. She'd see Thorn's wrong!"

At long last, a crack appeared in her stony façade. "There are things I don't like about them, true, but the Eye _is _necessary, Rin. Ask yourself how the Order could allow itself to be undone by a single, mad Paladin, or exposed for all the world _and _the Senshi to see? How would they be received?"

"Not well…" he admitted reluctantly. "We've done things over the years…terrible things…"

"Exactly." Megumi shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry for what happened to you, Rin, _so _sorry that you lost your parents that way…but sacrifices must be made for the greater good." Her expression dulled briefly, as if she were lost in though. "You and I won't be the last to lose people for the cause."

"The greater good?!" Rinjirou sputtered. "Megumi, you-"

"I've come to accept my hands will be stained with blood by the end of all this," she whispered, "And I make that sacrifice gladly. As long as the mission is complete and the Earth is safe…I can handle the guilt."

Corey withdrew in disgust, finally allowing his shield to drop. It was all so twisted; killing people was alright as long as it was done for some all-encompassing 'greater good'? _How can anyone come to see the world like that? _

Her eyes snapped back to him, any trace of emotion save for anger gone. "Kill me, or begone. I have duties."

The borrowed mask he wore felt like an uncomfortable barrier. Corey wanted her to see the disgust he felt, hear it in his voice. He leaned in close and thrust a finger towards her face for emphasis. "Give Thorn a message. Tell him I'm coming for the girl. Whatever it takes."

Rinjirou appeared shaken, and definitely sombre. "Megumi, I-"

"Just get out of here, Rin," she muttered, unwilling or unable to meet his gaze. "I'm sick of looking at you."

Corey decided to oblige her and, after a brief nod, dropped a hand on Rinjirou's shoulder to blink them away.

* * *

"Anything, Ami?" Minako was practically perched atop her friend's chair, she was so close. "Tell me you've figured out a way to track Corey!"

"Like I told you the last time you asked me," the blue-haired girl muttered testily, glancing down at her watch, "_three _minutes ago, I'm working as fast as I can!"

Artemis nuzzled her cheek from her shoulder. "Come on, Mina, let her work. I know you're worried but you're not helping."

"Okay, okay…" The energetic blonde nodded reluctantly and began pacing the floor of the command centre instead. "I just…Corey's tough but even he can't stand up to that monster on his own!"

"I know," the cat said, ever the voice of reason. "Ami will find him. She just needs a little more time...and some quiet."

Setsuna's revelation that High Seeker Thorn was _Chaos _was utterly terrifying to Minako. A possessed Galaxia had wiped out the Inner Senshi in a matter of seconds, and the man she loved was probably staring down that same beast all alone. _Oh, Corey…why did you have to run off like this? Why couldn't you just be patient?_

Usagi appeared to be asking herself the same question, sitting quietly in the corner with Mamoru. "I caused this, didn't I? I drove him away, and now he's going to…to…"

"Shhh," he said, gently stroking her hair. "Thinking like that doesn't help anyone. Ami's going to find Corey, and we _will _get to him in time. You'll see."

Minako had waited long enough. She whirled about with such force that Artemis barely held on, his claws digging into her dress instinctively as he yowled in fright.

"Mina!"

She ignored him, stomping over to Ami again. "Anything?!"

An irritable sigh was her first answer. "Tracking Corey's teleports is no easy feat. The linear fractal of the waveform is-"

Minako raised her hands in annoyance. "Less griping, more typing!"

* * *

AN: Nothing much to see here, for this is only Part One. Please continue on to Part Two at your leisure...where the Japanese themed titles make a return.


	33. Hang in there, Chibiusa: Thorn Revealed

**Sailor Moon - The Order of Black**

**Chapter Thirty Three: ****Hang in there, Chibiusa; Thorn's Face Revealed**

**Originally published 01/12/2015**

**AN: This is Part Two. If you somehow got here first accidentally, go back a chapter and read "Perspective" first. It's pretty crucial.**

* * *

Corey glanced across the rooftop after another melancholic sigh from Rinjirou. "Do you have to keep doing that?"

"She wouldn't listen," he muttered, as he stared out over London's skyline. "She rejected me again." He sat cross legged, tossing and catching his tantōs in a never-ending cycle of blade then hilt.

_Oh, hell, _the Guardian Knight thought irritably. _Why can't I just ignore him? _They weren't friends but he couldn't stop himself from wandering over. It was the right thing to do, just like the photo frame earlier."I get the idea you knew her for a long time?"

"On and off since childhood," Rinjirou answered, drawing his knees up into his chest. "We both grew up in Osako, children of Black Paladins. I've known her as long as I can remember."

What else could Corey say but the obvious? "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well…" The former Paladin abruptly straightened and rose to his feet. "Where is that damned cat?"

"Just relax. We did our part, now he's doing his." He recognised Rinjirou's attempt to instigate a fight but ignored it. _Jesus, he's a perfect fit for Rei after all! _"If you know Megumi as well as you think, we'll hear from him soon enough."

Rinjirou deflated slightly. "You're right. I'm sorry, I guess I'm just…looking for a fight." He took a deep breath and let it out again slowly. "But you don't deserve that. You could have killed Megumi if you wanted to, but you didn't. I don't think I thanked you for that."

It was Corey's turn to snort. "I don't kill people, or youma…or even giant death clouds. Not unless I absolutely have to. And neither do the Sailor Senshi."

"You're not what I expected," Rinjirou admitted, scratching at his shoulder. "None of you are. The Order teaches us you're scheming manipulators. Power-mad tyrants masquerading as heroes, only saving the world so you can claim it for yourselves later. But, so far, I've seen no signs of that."

"Because the Order is _wrong_." Corey leaned forward on the parapet, looking down at the city below them. "I may not be perfect, and god knows the Senshi aren't either, but they save this world for the same reasons the Order does; because they _live _here and they love it as much as anyone. They don't do a very good job of looking at other points of view, and they're prone to hubris at times...but aren't we all?"

"I suppose we are, yes."

Corey held up a hand as his communicator beeped. The girls had tried him several times already but the identifier confirmed it was Titus. "We may have our lead." He pressed a button on his watch and brought it to his lips. "Yeah, buddy?"

"Rinjirou was right," the cat said, the whistle of wind coming through behind his voice. "Our target is on her way out of the Order's compound and in quite a hurry. Sending you the coordinates now."

"Alright, we'll meet you there." Corey cut the link and nodded to Rinjirou. "We're on."

"I knew she'd lead us to him," Rinjirou murmured, sheathing his blades quickly. "You take point."

Traversing the rooftops proved simple enough. Corey was as mobile without his armour as he was in it – more so, in fact – and Rinjirou was no slouch either. He kept up effortlessly without Corey going easy on him and they quickly reached Titus' position overlooking a rather dilapidated industrial park. The cat raised a paw as they arrived, pointing out an old warehouse across the street marked with a condemned sign.

"There. Megumi went inside a few minutes ago and hasn't emerged." His cold blue eyes narrowed. "Are we still operating on the assumption Chibiusa is with Thorn?"

"We've got no reason not to." Corey noted the cat's purple light-visor, something he hadn't seen in quite some time. "What do you say we get in there and find out?"

"Sounds good to me," Rinjirou growled. "I'd like a word with the High Seeker myself."

They descended to street level and made their way inside. Titus led the way, scanning for traps and other hazards. "Recent footprints. From the size, I'd say they're our target. This way, the freezer."

Rinjirou drew his tantōs again as they neared the door but Corey felt no such need for weapons yet. "A little jumpy, aren't you?"

"Not having magic armour or weapons will do that to you," he countered wryly, spinning the blades in his hands.

"Fair point." Corey pushed the door open, revealing the interior of a rusted old industrial freezer. It had long since lost power, leaving it a comfortable room temperature, and there was little evidence of anything of note. "It's a dead end."

"Look for hidden panels," Rinjirou suggested, inspecting the walls closely. "They're quite common in Order facilities."

It was impossible for Titus to sound anymore smug. "I'm one step ahead of you." He gestured to one portion of rusted-over wall in particular. "While it matches the rest of the wall cosmetically, there's a suspicious lack of dust or other build up on that panel. If you would be so kind, Justice?"

Corey reached out and cautiously brushed his gloved hand over the wall. Sure enough, it slid open to reveal a thoroughly modern touchpad with glowing controls. "I feel like I'm in a James Bond movie."

"Just…a…moment." The cat's ears pricked up as he studied the wall carefully, visor flashing briefly as he cocked his head to the side. "Oh-seven-four-one-eight-oh."

"Just like that?" Rinjirou asked, clearly surprised.

"Just like that. Someone was sloppy, probably several people in fact. They left fingerprints behind on the pad and the decay in the oils revealed the order of-"

"Forget I said anything, you smug little bastard."

Corey ignored their back and forth, punching in the code as provided. He stepped back warily as the entire wall slid apart silently to reveal a dimly lit staircase. "That's not ominous at all."

Rinjirou stepped forward and peered down into the darkness with him. "It _has _occurred to you that this is probably a trap for the Senshi, right?"

"No shit." The Guardian Knight locked eyes with him and motioned forward. "You told me you want to save lives? This is how we do it, by getting that girl out of here without killing anyone. If we can do that, the Senshi will have no reason to storm Order HQ and we hold off the war for another day."

"I'm with you on that. Let's go."

Titus leapt onto Corey's shoulders as he made his way down the stairs, riding atop his pauldrons as he had so many times before. _It's just the two of us, now, I guess. Just like those early days in Iowa. For the most past, anyway. _"Any signs of life, buddy?"

"Nothing. If Megumi and Thorn are down there they must be shielded somehow…or out of range. I fear there's no telling how deep this particular facility runs."

They reached the base of the stairs without incident, finding themselves in another narrow corridor. _If there _is _a trap planned, _Corey decided, _I'd put it here. _Surprisingly, though, nothing happened and they stepped into a wider room. Doors and thin, narrow windows were placed on three of its walls, and an archway on the fourth presumably led deeper into the facility.

"Cells," Rinjirou remarked, moving towards it. "You look for the girl, I'll keep an eye out for Thorn or Megumi."

Corey was already doing just that. The windows all but confirmed these small rooms were cells of a sort, likely mirrored from the inside. He dashed from window to window, inspecting the rooms, and he finally found a familiar pink-haired girl in the third. "Titus! She's in this one!"

The cat peered through the window briefly before focusing on the door. "Interesting. I had expected more security than this. We've seen no patrols or cameras of any sort. Just a few simple keypads."

"There's no Order insignia at all," Rinjirou reported, returning from the other corridor. "But Megumi must have come this way.? We didn't miss any other doors on the way down, did we?"

"Agreed," Titus murmured, as he focused on the lock. "I'm beginning to get a very bad feeling about all of this. We should retrieve Chibiusa and leave, quickly."

Corey nodded unconsciously. "No arguments there, buddy. How's that door coming?"

"Just a moment." The cat's tail twitched randomly, striking the back of Corey's head, before the lock turned green. "Done."

The Guardian Knight pulled the door open and stepped inside. Sure enough, it was her; Chibiusa had as distinctive a hairstyle as her mother. She lay on her stomach with her face buried in her arms, and she was bigger than he expected. Older.

"Go away…"

He allowed himself a smile as he tore off his mask. "Are you sure that's what you want, Chibiusa?"

She flipped over and sat up like a rocket. "Cor-" Quick as a flash, she had her arms wrapped around him. "Justice!"

"Clever girl," Titus said approvingly, indulging her with a rare smile of his own.

"And Titus!" Chibiusa reached up to scratch him behind the ear. "I've never been so happy to see the two of you in my life!"

Corey still couldn't get past the apparent aging; she looked fourteen, a big jump forward. "What have they been feeding you in Crystal Tokyo? You've grown up a lot!"

"And you shaved again," she countered, poking his cheek playfully.

He allowed himself a brief chuckle. "Well, who am I to argue with time, huh?"

"Why were you wearing a mask? And those clothes?" Her eyes narrowed suspiciously as she spotted Rinjirou. "And who's that?"

"This is Rinjirou," he said, settling on the truth, "And he helped me find you."

The former Paladin bowed stiffly, obviously a little uncomfortable. "Nice to meet you."

"Now, come on." Corey began tugging her towards the door, all too aware they were on the clock. "Let's get you out of here before Thorn shows up."

Her eyes widened in fear. "Thorn! Justice, you don't understand. He's not what you think! Thorn is-"

"Now, now…"

Corey came to a stop as a masked figure faded in from the darkness ahead, cutting off access to the staircase. His voice was a grating, near-mechanical monotone the Guardian Knight recognised from Usagi's phone call. _Thorn…_

"How they hell did he get behind us?" Rinjirou wondered, spinning his tantōs in his hands. "It makes no sense!"

"Spreading unsubstantiated rumours is unbecoming of one so refined, _Small Lady_." The mask was just as Corey remembered from previous Hunters he'd met, matte black with narrow white triangles cutting in from the forehead and jaw. If there were any eyes under it he couldn't see them, only darkness.

Another robed figure stepped into the light beside him, shaking her head; Megumi. "I told you to go, Rin. I warned you."

"I never was all that good at listening to you, was I?"

Corey stepped forward. "High Seeker Thorn." He felt no fear, only a quiet calm he recognised as the touch of justice itself. _I'm finally doing what's right, living up to my responsibilities, and it feels right. _He was in his element here, right where he was supposed to be.

"Indeed," the masked man agreed amiably, "But you are no Paladin, despite your appearance."

"No, I'm not." Corey summoned Justiciar to his hand and willed his armour into existence, minus the helmet. He gently guided Chibiusa in behind him as he did so. "I'm the Guardian Knight of Justice."

"Intriguing…" Thorn's hood moved slightly, giving the appearance of someone tilting their head.

"Be careful," Chibiusa hissed, tugging on his arm. "He's-"

"I was expecting your Princess…but here _you _are instead."

"Here I am." It was the strangest thing but there was a growing sense of nausea in Justice's stomach. A familiar feeling, albeit one he hadn't experienced since the Revenant Knight; a response to a great evil. "All I want is the girl-"

Chibiusa huffed indignantly and slapped his forearm. "Jerk!"

"Er, the young lady," he finished awkwardly. _Time and a place, Chibiusa!_ "Not a fight."

A trace of amusement slipped into Thorn's monotonic voice. "Oh?"

"We don't have to go to war," Justice continued, taking a cautious step forward. "We don't have to kill one another. We can talk things through, figure out another way. A better way that won't leave dozens dead on both sides."

A cold, mocking laugh fluttered through the room. It was almost cruel. "Oh, but that's where you're so very wrong, Justice. The Order of Black _must _battle the Sailor Senshi. The more deaths the better!"

The disgust rose up like bile in the back of Justice's throat. "What kind of sick, twisted logic is that?!"

Megumi was clearly caught off-guard as well, her head snapping around to Thorn. "Father?!"

"Father?!" Rinjirou was equally surprised by her sudden outburst. "What?!"

The masked man ignored Megumi's cry, turning his head mechanically towards Rinjirou. "And you. The infamous Paladin Payne returns home at last." A tinge of cruel mockery coloured his words. "So much wasted potential…just like your mother."

His tantōs snapped up immediately. "Don't you dare speak about her!"

"You had a taste of it, didn't you?" Thorn continued, taking an ominous step forward. "The power, the possibilities. You reached out and touched the face of a _god_…but shrank away in fear, choosing your precious morals over the gift I offered!"

"The gift _you _offered?" Rinjirou took a quick step back. "How could you…" His aggressive tone gave way to fear underneath. "Be wary, Justice, Thorn is no mere Hunter. I think he's-"

"Wiseman!" Chibiusa cried, peering out around the Guardian Knight's back. "Or Chaos, whatever it's calling itself now!"

Justice matched Rinjirou's movements, retreating another step from the masked man before him. _Oh, hell._

Megumi was obviously more confused than anything at this point. "Father, I don't understand. We all carry a piece of Chaos within us, but-"

"Quickly," Justice called, waving her over. "I think you should move away from him. Now!"

Thorn laughed again and the room's temperature seemed to dip along with it. "Your father has been gone for some time, Megumi. His body has sustained me for many years, but it's finally succumbing to the decay."

"Decay…?" She looked stunned more than anything. "I don't…"

"I sought a replacement," he continued, almost drifting along the floor. "A new vessel…and Rinjirou here showed the most promise. The child of a Black Paladin, born of one who carried my gift, who'd been exposed to my essence from conception." Clear disdain filtered into his voice. "But it seems he holds the same pitiful scruples as his mother."

Corey couldn't help but feel sorry for Megumi as she finally began to understand. _The evil bastard's just taunting her now._

"But…you said-"

Thorn's eyes flashed red beneath his mask. "Your father is _dead_, you foolish girl! He has been for the better part of a decade!"

She drew her broken katana as rage clouded her features. "You…you _lied _to me! Tricked me!"

"And you made it so simple," he said, taunting her again. "You were so eager to believe he was alive. All it took to turn you was a vague promise of daddy's love. You _wanted _this, Megumi. You wanted it all! There's darkness in your heart, a sliver as real as that one of mine you bear, and that makes you _mine_!"

"You're a monster," she growled, as her shattered blade began to shimmer. "You must be mad if you think I'd serve you after this!"

"You're not _worthy _to serve," Thorn sneered, his tone growing colder. "You got lazy. Sloppy. _Weak_. You let Rinjirou live, as I knew you would…and you led him here." He thrust his hand forward, hurling an incandescent blast of purplish-black lightning into her chest that slammed her against the far wall.

Megumi, barely able to maintain her footing, glared back at him in defiance. "You're no friend of the Order!"

He laughed maniacally, opening his arms wide as the spectral image of a hideous bird-like creature surrounded him. "I _am _the Order!"

Justice began moving to defend her as 'Thorn' blasted her again. Like it or not, she was now his best chance at opening a dialogue and defusing the current conflict between the Order of Black and the Sailor Senshi. He just had to keep her alive! The masked man was having none of it, though; with an angry snarl he span about and unleashed another torrent of negative energy right at him. His shield did absolutely nothing, collapsing before Thorn's onslaught immediately and allowing raw, unfettered energy to ripple over his armour. It skittered across the surface and through any gaps it could find to strike him directly, searing nerves, skin and flesh alike.

"Where do you think you're going?" The monster turned, the same birdlike entity coalescing around him for a moment as another blast tore into the air towards Rinjirou. The former Paladin dove aside, an impressive display of agility, but it left Chibiusa directly in its path.

Justice summoned his power and blinked in at the last second, his momentum carrying him forward in a near tackle of the girl. He wrapped her up in a bear hug - not trusting his shield after his earlier experience - and span around, hoping against hope his armour would cover her. The magical plate took the brunt of Thorn's attack but he could still feel the pain through the metal as it penetrated any joints or gaps it could find. A small amount skittered around to the front and struck Chibiusa, prompting a startled shriek, but she seemed shocked more than hurt.

He crumpled to one knee, seeing smoke rising from his arms. "Chibiusa, run!"

"No!" she cried, planting her feet defiantly. "I won't leave you here by yourself!"

"You've got no powers, no defences, and I can't afford to watch you the whole time!" Justice locked eyes with her, remembering something he'd seen Sailor Moon do previously. He reached out to grip her shoulders and set his jaw. "_Now_, Small Lady! That's an order!"

Chibiusa stiffened, hesitating a moment before finally nodding. "Fine, but you'd better stay safe, or I'll never forgive you!"

Justice watched her run for the exit as Thorn pursued Rinjirou, relieved immeasurably. Now he could focus on getting the other two out. It occurred to him as he stood that Titus has disappeared, but he couldn't really blame the cat for getting the hell out of dodge. _Better that he's safe, _he decided, now focused on Thorn.

Megumi was rising to her feet again, brandishing her broken katana with a look of sheer, unbridled fury. It began to shimmer with violet energy as she advanced on the masked man and finally swung it with reckless abandon. "Bureido Storm!"

The attack tore through the air, a jagged ribbon of energy that ripped through one of the cell walls in an instant. Thorn's mask turned to face it…and he stepped forward, _into _the blast to emerge entirely unscathed. Another mocking laugh echoed around them, seemingly coming from everywhere at once. "Poor, simple Megumi, attacking me with my own power. What did you think would happen?"

"Bureido Storm!" Megumi struck him a second time, watching in disbelief as he absorbed the bolt of energy into his robe this time. "Damn you, why won't you die?!"

"You still don't comprehend the situation you find yourself in, do you?" Thorn reached out to grab her in an invisible hold, fingers outstretched as if clutched around her throat. "I am the darkness in the hearts of all men. I existed before all and will outlast time itself. I am _Chaos_, little girl…and you are _nothing_!" His fingers began to close, squeezing into a fist, and Megumi screamed in utter agony.

"Megumi!" Rinjirou stopped evading and lunged forward with both tantōs held high. He was batted away immediately by a large, smoky tendril that resembled a decayed bird's wing, tumbling into the ground hard before rolling back to his feet. "Let her go!"

"Face me!" Justice called, blinking in close to bring Justiciar down on Thorn's neck. Another tendril materialised, taking the hit meant for its master. It felt as if he'd struck solid steel.

Megumi strained, barely able to lift her head. Blood dribbled from her lips, more of the crimson liquid spotting the floor as she coughed painfully. "Rin…"

He stared at her helplessly, daggers limp in his hands as their eyes met. "Megumi…"

She drew a ragged breath, an act made difficult by the unseen force clamping down around her. A tear slid down her cheek as she struggled to speak. "I'm so sorry…for all of it...and…I still love-"

Justice looked away as a wet squelch echoed across the room from within her chest. _Goddammit, it didn't have to end like this! _She stiffened, every muscle in her body contracting then going limp, her head lolling to the side. Her body hit the floor, eyes open but unseeing. Dead.

Rinjirou stared at her in silence for a few seconds, hands trembling around his blades. Finally, a long and terrible roar of uncontained rage burst from his throat and he charged Thorn again, only to be caught in mid-air and held just like Megumi.

"I am disappointed, Rinjirou. _Very _disappointed!" Thorn gestured casually, sending him careening up into the ceiling. "All of that potential squandered!" With another motion, Rinjirou hit the floor hard enough to crack the tiles. "You could have been the perfect vessel…but instead you chose to waste your life on this pointless display."

Once again, Justice tried to blink in close but found his attack blocked. A black mass stretched out of Thorn's body like a twisted shadow given physical form, far more ethereal than any Construct they'd encountered. Chaos in its purest form.

Infuriatingly, Thorn ignored him completely as he focused on the man in his grip. "You still don't get it, do you? You're _nothing _without that piece of me inside you, just a sad little boy still sobbing over his long-dead mother!" This time, he sent Rinjirou hurtling into one of the walls. "Desperate for any purpose at all, and so deathly afraid of being alone!"

"You sick son of a bitch!" Justice swore, unleashing a blast of golden light from his sword. "Leave him alone!" The evil entity's response was almost modest by comparison, as Justice found himself staring down Thorn's right index finger. "Oh, hell-"

A bolt of pure negative energy burst forth, punching straight through his shield, armour _and _chest. It slowly dawned on him that he was lying on his back staring up at the ceiling as a warm, almost sticky fluid seeped down his side. A series of painful coughs wracked his body, revealing an odd tightness in his chest that he finally placed as a collapsed lung. _Through and through…shit._

To his right, Thorn continued torturing Rinjirou. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, should I?" With another casual flick of his wrist he slammed the near-motionless man into the floor again. "You always were a failure. You couldn't keep your precious mother alive, or your father." Finally, he let him go, tossing him into the far wall to slump to the ground. "And now you've let Megumi die too."

"No…" Rinjirou rasped, barely conscious. "You…murdered her…"

"And you…" Justice was certain Thorn _glided _across the floor towards him. "The Revenant Knight had such plans for you, saw such darkness within…"

"How…" Justice coughed, dismayed to feel more blood spill down his chin. "How could _you _possibly know what the hell _he _thought?"

"Because I _am _him." Thorn's eyes flashed red for a moment, reminding him of the demonic knight. "I am a piece of the whole…just as the Revenant Knight stole another piece millennia ago. Following his death, I reclaimed that piece…just as I have reclaimed _every _piece of every aspect to come here over the years. Only one remains, and it will not elude me for long."

"You-" Any rebuttal Justice had plan broke down into another painful coughing fit. Every breath was a struggle, even the most basic movement a challenge. He couldn't even drag himself to his feet. All he could do was lie there…and die. _I'm sorry, Minako…but it looks like I won't make it back after all._

As the evil creature reached down for him, though, a coffee mug struck the side of his head. A loud, defiant voice cried out from the doorway. "Leave him alone, you creep!"

The Guardian Knight turned slowly to see Chibiusa brandishing a fluorescent light bulb of all things. "No, Chibiusa…" He could barely draw enough breath to speak. "You can't…"

Thorn closed in on her slowly, fingers outstretched. "Brave, little one, but ultimately fruitless. You're all going to die here. It's just a matter of time." He reached for her, hand crackling with energy…

…only to recoil in surprise as a black-and-purple blur dove on him from above. Titus raked both of his climbing claws across Thorn's mask before dropping to bury them to the paws in his chest, provoking a roar of pain and rage.

"Go, Justice!" the cat called. "Get Chibiusa out of here!"

Chibiusa, freed by his distraction, ducked under Thorn's outstretched arm and around him, landing a kick to his shin for good measure. She hurried over to the downed knight. "Come on!" She got under his arm and lifted with all her might, struggling to get him back on his feet. "We have to go!"

Somehow – it seemed impossible – Justice lurched to his feet, narrowly avoiding another tumble as she steadied him. "Not without you, Titus. Come on!" He summoned Justiciar again and span about in a near-disastrous Sword Slash, the golden energy crescent barely missing Titus as it crashed into Thorn's chest. The cat leapt towards the wall, abandoning his claws as he sprang off it and towards Justice.

"Come on!" He reached out desperately for the cat, but felt his heart leap into his throat as Thorn snatched him out of the air with an impossibly quick recovery. Titus howled in agony as even more negative energy surrounded him in an electric cocoon, smoking curling into the air from burnt and blackened fur.

Justice readied his sword for another swing. "Let him go!"

Chibiusa brought her light bulb up like a sword of her own. "Now!"

"Oh, I think not." Thorn brandished the cat like a prize, holding him between them like a tiny shield as arc after arc of crippling energy rippled across his body.

"I'm coming, Titus!" Justice leapt forward, ignoring the danger to himself, only to hit the floor as he was blasted yet again . _Have to…get to him. Have to save him!_

The cat twitched in Thorn's hand, acrid smoke rising around him. His normally cold, blue eyes were barely open and filled with tears of pain as his head craned around, searching for him. "This…this is _not _your fault. Don't…blame yourself..."

"Titus…" Corey – he didn't feel much like Justice right now – swallowed past an uncomfortable lump in his throat, his voice hoarse and full of fear.

"You made…the right choice…" Titus said, managing a faint smile, "and…I'm _so _very proud of-"

There was a wet snap as Thorn wrung his neck…and tossed his limp form at Corey's feet. Chibiusa gasped in fright, hands flying to her mouth as a choked sob slipped out. The Guardian Knight stared at his friend's body in shock, scarcely able to believe it, before a sudden and blinding rage exploded in his chest. It didn't matter that he was hurt. It didn't matter that he could barely breathe. All Corey wanted to do in that moment was kill Thorn.

The roar was deafening, barely recognisable as his own voice as he launched himself forward with all his remaining strength. Flames burst from Justiciar, licking up his forearms to surround him in an all-encompassing inferno as he struck at the evil bastard again and again. The flames continued to rage until they enveloped his opponent as well, wrapping them both in a firestorm. Nothing mattered more to him than striking Thorn down. He had to die! He had to pay! Maybe he _did _want vengeance but he didn't care; in that moment he had no qualms about destroying this monster forever.

At long last, after a futile effort, they broke apart. Thorn clearly wanted a respite, his robes in tatters and the armour beneath charred and smouldering. Even his mask was singed; it made for an inviting target.

"This is for Titus, you son of a bitch!" Corey brought Justiciar down with all his might, just as his eyes caught a familiar flash of light to his left; the Sailor Senshi teleporting in. It didn't matter; the shining blade struck Thorn's mask, and cleaved it in two…but the man himself was suddenly gone. "What?!" Another agonising blast struck him in the back, driving him into the floor and knocking the wind from his already tortured lungs.

"Back off, jerk!" He could hear Venus as if from a distance, a strange, rhythmic roaring filling his ears. "Love and Beauty Shock!"

Corey tried to roll to his back but was only partially successful. His vision was blurry, but he watched as Thorn recoiled, clutching at his smouldering face. _That's my girl. Finish what I started. _His head fell to one side, striking the floor and leaving him staring yet again at the body of his best friend. The pain in his chest was nothing compared to what his heart felt in that moment.

"Damn you…" Thorn's face was barely recognisable as human, a mass of burned flesh and twisted skin. "I wasn't prepared. The decay is accelerated!" He turned slowly towards Rinjirou. "A moment…"

Sailor Moon herself stepped forward, Eternal Tiare at the ready, but there was a sliver of fear behind her eyes. "I destroyed you…"

Mars slid in front of Rinjirou, Flame Sniper at the ready. "Oh, no, you don't!"

Before she could fire, Thorn's head snapped back and a mass of thick, black ash burst from his mouth. It formed a birdlike monster, bipedal with wings and a wicked beak reminiscent of the masks Thorn's Hunters wore. He toppled beneath it, just a shell now, as the creature collapsed into a cloud just as the Revenant Knight had...and streamed along the floor towards Megumi's corpse.

The dead Paladin twitched a few times, then blinked. Her glassy eyes turned red a moment as a cold smirk formed on her lips…and she sat up. "Much better."

Rinjirou, even barely conscious as he was, reached out in vain, nowhere near her. "No…"

'Megumi' reached out and pulled the shattered pieces of Thorn's mask towards her. They shimmered a purplish-black and mended in an instant as she slipped it over her face. She reached back to pull her hood up over her head before finally turning to face Sailor Moon. "My apologies, Princess…but it is not yet time for us to face one another again." Her form seemed to glide back across the floor with an otherworldly quality. "There is one more piece to the puzzle. Soon, though. _Very _soon." With one, final glance towards Rinjirou, she cocked her head to the side and vanished in a muted flash of light.

Corey couldn't care less. He was dragging himself along the floor with everything he had left, rage a distant memory that had long given way to a dark, crippling sorrow. He could barely breathe, and it had nothing to do with the state of his lungs. Titus, his best friend, was dead. Killed in an instant, almost as an afterthought. He reached out, his fingertips trembling hesitantly as he stroked his singed fur. "Goddammit, Titus...why did you have to do that? Why couldn't you just run?" It took him a moment, but he was able to pick his limp form up and cradle him to his chest. There should have been tears. He _wanted _to cry, he knew he did...but they wouldn't come. Only a choked, rasping sob.

Chibiusa joined him rather than Venus, her own eyes full of tears. "I never knew why he wasn't with us in my time…until now."

A shrill whine came from Mercury's computer, persisting for a few seconds before she could bring herself to close it. She too was having difficulty speaking. "He's…Corey, I'm so sorry, but he's…" All she managed was a sniffle of her own, bowing her head as she was comforted by Sailor Jupiter.

Corey closed his eyes, struggling to bring himself under control as he finally felt Venus' presence. She wrapped her arms around his neck as best she could, mercifully bereft of chidings or concerns. Her comforting embrace was all he wanted right now.

Sailor Moon was left standing with Tuxedo Kamen her only companion, examining the carnage. She couldn't believe it was really happening. Chaos was back…and Titus was dead. They'd arrived only a moment too late to save him. Too late to really help anyone. Her only relief came from knowing her future daughter was safe…but with Corey barely hanging on, Rinjirou practically unconscious, and Titus…it hurt too much to finish that thought. _This is my fault, isn't it? I caused this…_

Venus stood, briefly wiping at her own eyes. "We can't stay here. Form up…" There was a brief but noticeable waver to her voice, one she quickly banished with a cough. "Form up for Sailor Teleport. We'll take Justice with us." Her eyes fell on Rinjirou as Mars tried to help him up. "Him too."

Sailor Moon glanced down as Chibiusa pressed against her in a tight hug, eyes wet with tears as she began to sob. She brought her arms up around her back, just holding her in return.

"He saved me. Titus, he saved me from that thing!" The tears began to fall in earnest as she buried her head in Moon's chest. "He saved me…"

The blonde Senshi swallowed tightly as she lingered on the burned, matted ball of fur Corey held in his arms. Guilt began to well up in her chest as she guided Chibiusa into position. _I'd do it again, he said, if I knew it would keep you all safe. _Tears of her own began to fill her eyes as she took hold of Mercury's hand, feeling the magic building. _He _was _our friend...and I was going to banish him for caring. _Moon felt a single tear make its way down her cheek as the teleport commenced.

_I think that realisation hurts most of all..._

* * *

AN: So...perhaps my biggest chapter ever is complete, and I feel lousy about it. Maybe it sounds strange but Titus was one of my favourite characters despite the fact I created him, and making the decision to kill him was tough. But, I think it was the right thing for the narrative and it let him go out as a hero. Ironically, he'd probably snort and go into a lecture on how heroics and a misplaced sense of honour will get you killed...but I liked the symmetry. I'm not sure how many of you will remember Ch. 20 of LGK Act II, but one of his first actions after meeting Corey was jumping into a fight with him when he got knocked down. We saw Luna and Artemis do the same in the anime and it was always strange that they were never seriously hurt after doing so. Well, Titus was...but I don't think he'd regret it. I think his death, and the WAY he died, will shock the Senshi into maybe recognising their black-and-white approach is flawed...and hopefully take a little of the edge off when they confront Corey over his actions.

There were two other "deaths" as well, Thorn and Megumi. Of course, it's revealed now that Thorn was a puppet all along for a much greater threat and Megumi...I struggled with her death as well. She was originally a basic supporting character, there to show Rinjirou DID have friends in his previous life, but she turned into a mirror for him, showing how someone COULD see what the Order of Black was doing from the other side. Her scenes were some of my personal favourites and choosing to kill her off too wasn't easy. But, it made the most sense. With events heading where they are, her role in the story was largely done anyway...and a couple of reviews made me wonder if I was becoming predictable. So, rather than have her team up with the Senshi, or walk off on her own at the end (the former was extremely unlikely, I assure you), she becomes the face of the villain. It made the most sense to me given I'd made a point of mentioning her and Rinjirou were second-generation Paladins and their resistance to Chaos Slivers was quite high. If Chaos itself sets up shop inside you, you'd WANT to be resistant, so...there you have it.

Lastly, Chibiusa is safe and successfully back with the rest of the team, so...yay? One bright spot in an otherwise depressing two-parter for me. She has no broach, though, which may mean the reappearance of another supporting character. Who that is remains to be seen. As always, thanks to everyone for continuing to read and support me with reviews, PMs and follows/favs. I've struggled finding time to write lately but knowing there are people waiting to read my next effort keeps me going. Here's hoping with the really difficult stuff out of the way I can hammer these next few chapters out with less difficulty. Back with more soon(ish), everyone!

Lisseas


	34. Eulogy I - Conflict

**Sailor Moon - The Order of Black**

**Chapter Thirty Three: Eulogy I - Conflict**

**Originally published 03/01/2016**

**AN: **So, I'm back after more than a month! I really wrote myself into a bit of a corner with Corey's little revolt against Usagi and the Senshi, and figuring out how to get myself back on track with my outline was hard work. I _hope _you find this a good read, even if it is a lot slower by comparison with the last chapter. Thanks for your patience!

* * *

Corey was in the worst pain of his life. His lungs burned with every breath, no matter how shallow, the wound in his chest stretching painfully as it expanded in rhythm. _Okay, _he admitted, as Rei's prayer continued, _maybe Terror's flames hurt a little more as a whole. Dying didn't exactly tickle, in hindsight…but, then, neither does this. _His sarcastic self-rant faltered as his gaze fell upon the patch of freshly-disturbed dirt at his feet, however; Titus' grave. _I'm really gonna miss you, buddy…and I'm sorry._

The warm afternoon sun shone down through the trees, multiple rays of light casting an idyllic scene around the gathered Senshi. He watched as Rei continued the brief ceremony, still a touch uncertain about her involvement. Only a few hours earlier she'd been one of Titus' most vocal detractors, but it _was _an olive branch of sorts…

"_We could bury him here, on the shrine's grounds…if you think that would be okay?" The miko seemed unable to meet his gaze, pausing awkwardly. "He _was _one of us, after all…even if we didn't always see eye to eye."_

_Corey winced as Ami threaded a needle through his skin for the umpteenth time, while Mamoru kept his glowing hands over the wound. "I don't know, Rei. After everything that happened, I just-"_

"_Hikawa Shrine _is _one of the Crystal Points," Chibiusa said quietly, with a gentle squeeze of his hand. "I kind of like the idea that Titus will be close by, even in a thousand years…"_

Corey exhaled carefully, holding back a grimace as his lungs protested painfully. _Arguing would have only led to another fight, and besides…it _is _nice to know Titus will still be with me in Crystal Tokyo, at least in a way._

Finished at last, Rei lifted her head and opened her eyes slowly as she surveyed the rest of the group. "I'm a little fuzzy on western customs, but would anyone like to speak?"

Nobody moved, as if they were all waiting for someone else. Ami finally stepped forward, though, a fresh tear slowly working its way down her cheek.

_She was probably closest to him among the Senshi, _Corey thought sadly, _except _maybe _Minako…and that's a big maybe. Ami definitely seems to be taking his loss harder than the others, though._

"It seems silly," she said quietly, as she wiped at her eyes, "But Titus never made fun of me for being too smart, even as a joke. I never had to dumb myself down around him, either. I could be myself, as strange as that sounds…and he always had something nice to say amongst his smug little comments. A compliment, or some advice; the things we always said were lacking from him." She glanced down as a sniffle slipped out. "And we just…"

Makoto slipped an arm around her shoulders silently, guiding Ami back into the loose semi-circle the Senshi had formed with Mamoru and Corey.

Once again, there was an uncomfortable silence as they all looked at one another…until Minako took a hesitant step forward. "I'm going to miss our fights."

Rei cleared her throat nervously. "Minako-"

"Titus was a jerk," the blonde added, completely undeterred. "He had a bunch of nicknames for me, none of them nice, and he loved making me mad. I mean, it was probably his favourite pastime."

Despite her apparently unkind words, Corey couldn't help but smile. He knew where she was going with it, and it reminded him of happier times. _He did_ _love pissing Minako off…_

"In spite of that, I gave as good as I got…and he even let me win every now and then." She turned a sad smile on Corey, hints of tears in her own eyes. "Maybe we were never best friends, but I always knew how much he cared for you, Corey, and I could _always _respect him for that. Even when I was kinda, sorta threatening to have him neutered..."

"_That's _your eulogy?" Artemis' snarky comment ended with a startled yowl as she kicked him in the rear. "Totally unnecessary!"

"Shush!" Luna hissed, as she stepped forward next and composed herself. "Our entire friendship was built on lies and, in a lot of ways, I never really knew Titus at all." Her eyes came to rest on the Guardian Knight as she continued. "I always admired his dedication, though, especially towards you, Corey, and your mission. I may have disagreed with his methods, often _and _loudly, but if I'm honest? I'm going to miss sparring with him." She dipped her head in a silent moment of introspection as she faced his grave once more. "Farewell, Titus. May the light of Selene guide you to peace."

Following Luna's example, the remaining Senshi added something of their own. Some were heartfelt, while others were a little more reserved. Corey listened with half an ear, staring down at the freshly smoothed-over dirt before him as doubt set in. _Can this really be worth it? Are the lives of those who want to kill us really worth losing Titus? How can that be? _No sooner had the thought entered his mind did he regret it, shame following as Justice dismissed it entirely. _I __made the right call. I'm just wavering because I lost so much, and stand to lose even more._

Titus' death had distracted everyone from the real dilemma; what to do with Corey. Once his funeral was over, though, the question would pop back into their minds. He'd gone against the Sailor Senshi, sabotaging their plans by snatching up Rinjirou and absconding with him to London to prevent them from following. _If Usagi was prepared to banish Titus for a few lies, what hope is there for me? _There was fear, yes, of the future and his role in it, but also a strange calm. _If she _does _banish me, so be it. If she doesn't, then it proves I was right. It proves her treatment of Titus was all about some display of power…and it proves she was a hypocrite._

"Corey?"

He turned to find Ami standing meekly before him. "Ami?"

"I just wanted to say…" The blue-haired girl seemed to waver momentarily. "I'm sorry. I don't think it was right, what you did, but…you _were_ right about Titus. He deserved better, and I…I'm sorry."

A curt nod was all he could manage as his throat tightened painfully. Not from his injuries, but from grief. "Thanks."

"Come on," Rei said softly, as she took Ami's arm. "I think we could all use some tea."

Corey watched them go, unable to bring himself to follow. He just needed some time alone. Time for his emotions to sort themselves out. Time to think.

"Hey…"

_Oh, god. Not her. Not now. _He turned around again and found himself staring right at Usagi. She had company, too; Mamoru lurked nearby, on the edge of the treeline. Moral support, perhaps? His eyes drifted over her shoulder to a distant Minako; she gave him a small wave before turning and heading back to the shrine with the others. It seemed they'd conspired to leave the two of them alone.

"So…" Usagi stared intently at her feet, unable – or perhaps unwilling? – to meet his gaze. "I'm sorry sounds so clichéd, even a little hollow…doesn't it?"

_You can say that again, _Corey thought miserably, as he grunted affirmatively.

"I am, though," she added quietly, "I really am." One of her impossibly long ponytails sailed over her shoulder with a flick of her wrist. "Look, I know things got heated the last time we spoke. Things were said by both of us that we maybe regret, and we didn't exactly end on a positive note, but...you _have_ to know I never wanted anything like this to happen."

He was sore, tired, and emotionally drained, and he folded just like that. _If she's willing to forget about the whole thing, who am I to disagree? _"I know, Usagi. I-" A cough slipped out, despite his best efforts to hold it in, followed by another as his lungs suddenly fought for oxygen.

She winced immediately. "Mamo-chan could try and heal you some more, if you like? Maybe he can get your lungs working a little better, clear up some of that irritation?"

_How long has she been calling him Mamo-chan again, _he wondered. _Hell, for that matter, how long has him healing people been a thing? _"No, I'm alright. It's not so bad." He glanced at Titus' grave, a pang of guilt underscoring his next words. "I could be a lot worse off."

Her face fell momentarily, and she began to fidget nervously. "Well, with any luck we'll get a bit of a reprieve. Give you a chance to heal before the bad guys show up again."

_Oh, damn it. _Corey knew Usagi intended it as a frivolous bit of small talk, but after losing Titus he just couldn't let it go. There was Megumi to consider as well; was she really one of the 'bad guys'? The shame he felt in the next few seconds gave him a clear answer. _I was wrong, about a lot of things, and I have to show her she's wrong too. _"Oh, Usagi. You haven't learned a thing, have you?"

"I'm sorry?"

"The Order of Black," he said, shaking his head sadly. "They're not evil, not all of them. That _thing _in a Megumi skin-suit sure is, but the rest of them? They're just people like you and me."

Mamoru took a few steps forward, joining them to form a loose circle. "Calm down, Corey. You need to keep your breathing under control."

"Don't you see? The Black Paladins themselves have no idea Chaos is running the show. The majority of them just want to keep Earth safe, same as us. The only difference is they see _you _as a threat…and with what we now know about the old Moon Kingdom, can you really blame them?"

Usagi folded her arms across her chest. "I didn't come here to argue again."

"Well, tough, because we didn't finish last time."

Her hand clenched into a tight, shaking fist, but she didn't answer him.

Mamoru decided to step in for her. "That's enough, Corey."

"I don't think it is," he muttered irritably. "And while we're at it, _you _sure jumped back into her good graces in a hurry, didn't you?"

"Corey!" Usagi finally managed to speak. "I know you're upset, but-"

"You're damned right I'm upset!" he agreed, ignoring the rising pain in his chest. "You were all set to banish Titus for lying - to Rinjirou of all people, a guy we _still _can't trust! – even as you were planning to _kill _a bunch of people to save Chibiusa!"

Her enraged scream caught him off-guard. "Do you honestly believe I _wanted _to kill people, Corey?! I didn't! I _still _don't! I would have hated myself for it afterwards! Maybe my plan to sneak in wasn't perfect, but what other choice did I have? Leaving Chibiusa to rot in an Order prison cell? Going in alone? You tried, and we all know how _that _ended!"

The venom in her voice was one thing, but what really surprised him was the self-loathing beneath it.

"All I've heard of late is how idealistic I am, how naïve…and when I actually made a difficult choice to save Chibiusa, all I heard from you was what a terrible person I was!" She sighed, short and sharp. "If you really know me at all, can't you see how _I _felt? How I feel now?!"

"You were _still _wrong," he said firmly. "You would have started a war, potentially killing dozens of people or more on both sides, and for what? Chibiusa wasn't even there!"

"This was a mistake," Usagi declared, throwing up her hands in frustration. "You're far too angry, too volatile to talk to right now!"

"Wouldn't you be?" he asked bitterly. "What if it was Luna who'd died?"

For a moment, he saw sympathy in her eyes, but then she shook her head. "I never would have put her in that position."

It was a throwaway line, one Corey knew she didn't mean the way it came across, but it still hit him like a punch to the stomach. _It _was _my fault. If I'd been faster, stronger…_

Usagi's hand flew to her mouth immediately, even as she reached out for him with the other. "Oh, Corey, I am _so _sorry-"

He straightened up, defending himself from her unintentional assault the only way he knew how; he walled himself off like he always did. _Ever since Dad left. _"Am I banished too?"

Her concern fell away, replaced with confusion. "What? No, of course not, you-"

"Why not?" All that mattered now was reaching her. To hell with the consequences.

Usagi didn't seem to have an answer for him. "Because…"

"You were prepared to banish Titus for a few lies," he pointed out, through gritted teeth. "But Iwent against you and the rest of the Senshi directly. By that logic, I should be banished at the very minimum."

All he got in reply was silence as she glanced over to Mamoru, suddenly looking very uncomfortable.

Corey took a step forward and watched with a curious sense of satisfaction as she backed up to maintain the distance between them. Despite their newfound tension, and the risk to their friendship, it actually felt good to actually take a stand for justice. "Well?"

"I…I don't…"

As he watched her flail for an answer, suddenly looking very much a frightened young woman just trying to keep up with destiny, his anger evaporated. "All he wanted was to help, the only way he knew how, and you all turned your backs on him. You threw him under the bus, just to keep Rinjirou happy." Disappointment bubbled up instead as he shook his head. "Well, now he's dead...and he died believing he'd been abandoned by the very people he was fighting to keep safe."

Usagi looked as if she might actually cry. Even Mamoru seemed taken aback by his bitter statement.

"You were _wrong_ about him, Usagi, and you were wrong about the Order's headquarters. I know it in my heart. Worse still, you wouldn't listen...just like your mother. None of you would, and _that _is dangerous. You think of yourselves as infallible, beyond making mistakes. The good guys who know best…when the truth is you're as human as the rest of us."

Sure enough, he saw a tear sliding down her cheek. "Why are you saying these things?"

"Because you need to hear them," he said, quietly confident. "I'm no Sailor Senshi, and I'm certainly no glorified bodyguard. I'm the Guardian Knight of Justice, and I serve a higher purpose. I lost sight of that once, under your mother's rule, and I failed her because of it. I gave up, stopped trying, when I should have pushed even harder for change. Well, I won't fail you, even if it means taking a stand like today."

"Corey…"

He intentionally softened his tone. "You're my friend, Usagi, you all are, and I don't want to see our friendship end. So, I'm asking, no, scratch that, I'm _begging _you; please, don't _ever _make me choose between you and justice again…because it'll be justice every time."

Mamoru squeezed Usagi's shoulders as he stared at Corey warily. "You almost make that sound like a threat."

"It's not," Corey said, turning to study Titus' grave one last time. "It was a promise to a friend. One I intend to keep."

Usagi nodded gently, more tears falling now. "You _are _my friend, Corey...but how are we supposed to come back from all of this?"

"I don't know, Usagi." He bowed his head and sighed sorrowfully. "I just don't know."

* * *

Minako looked on fearfully as Usagi walked away from Corey, Mamoru in tow. The two of them had just spent the better part of five minutes tearing into each other, followed by what looked like tears. She had mixed feelings about the whole thing, her sense of duty telling her Usagi was right while her heart told her to stand with Corey, and it had left her completely torn. All she could think about was her own impending talk with Corey and how _that_ might unfold…

"_You obviously care about Usagi more than you care about me...and that's just not gonna work. We're done, Mina. Goodbye…"_

Visions of their relationship crumbling promptly flooded her mind. Minako squeezed her eyes shut, hugging her own elbows tightly as she shook her head back and forth. "No, no, no, no, no…"

Artemis was nearly thrown from her shoulders in the display. "Mina, what are you-"

"Minako?"

She froze, opening one eye to find Chibiusa staring back at her in confusion…and a hint of suspicion. Her hand flew to the back of her head in a familiar display of embarrassment as she laughed nervously. "Oh, uh, hi, Chibiusa!"

"You're acting weird," the pink-haired teen replied, with narrow eyes.

"Hahaha…still the same old blunt Chibiusa, despite the growing up, huh?" Minako swallowed with an unusual amount of difficulty. "I'm okay. Better than Corey, anyway." Her guilt only grew in response, and she sighed wistfully. "I just wish I could help him somehow."

"I can't imagine what he must be feeling right now," Chibiusa agreed, apparently happy to disregard her 'weird' behaviour, at least for the moment.

Minako reached up to scratch behind Artemis' ear affectionately. "If I lost Artemis, I'd…well, I don't even want to think about it. To lose him right in front of me too?"

He nuzzled her cheek in response. "I'm not going anywhere, Mina."

"You'd better not," she agreed, stroking his cheek gently. "You're like a furry little father to me, remember?"

The cat stifled a groan. "How could I forget?"

Chibiusa cleared her throat. "What's going on, Minako?"

"Hmm?" There was only really one thing the girl could be referring to, and Minako wasn't exactly thrilled to be the one to explain it. "What, uh…what makes you think there's anything going on?"

A single pink eyebrow arched sharply. "Because Usagi and Corey just finished arguing like I've never seen, even in _my _time, and you're an appallingly bad liar."

Artemis nodded sagely. "She's got you there, Mina."

"I'm not _that _bad!" she countered, with a dramatic sniff. "I lied to my parents for years about being a Sailor Senshi, and they never even suspected…" She trailed off in response to blank stares from both of them. "Er, I'm not really sure what part of that was meant to be a good thing…and _you, _young lady, are a little blunter than you used to be!"

The girl continued to stare in silence, her red eyes boring right into her.

"Right," Minako agreed, shuffling her feet uncomfortably. "It's, uh...it's complicated."

"So simplify it."

The blonde suppressed a frustrated groan herself. This wasn't what she wanted to do, at all, but she could either talk to Chibiusa or talk to Corey…and she _really _didn't want to do the latter. Not after a certain daydream from earlier. _Daydream? More like…day nightmare. Or should that be day-mare? What would be the right way to say that?_

Chibiusa's patience finally began to display some cracks. "Minako!"

"Right, right. Sorry!" She took a deep breath…and began. "We, um, _disagreed_ about how best to get you out of the Order's hands. As a team." An odd sense of shame accompanied her explanation and she knew the reason for it right away. _We were wrong, weren't we? It feels like we were._

"Uh huh?"

"Usagi wanted to sneak into their headquarters, the fastest option, but Corey was against it. He felt the risk of unnecessary deaths was too great, so we…we hit a bit of an impasse."

"You mean you argued."

"Argued isn't really a strong enough word," Artemis murmured, his tail brushing against the nape of Minako's neck as it twitched briefly.

The blonde bowed her head in contrition as she relived the fight. "Corey was the only one of us who disagreed with her or, at least, the only one of us willing to speak up." Her own role in the morning's events filled her with yet more guilt. "I mean, we couldn't even speak up in Titus' defence!"

Chibiusa frowned, her brow furrowing deeply. "Titus' defence? First Rei says that thing about not seeing eye to eye with him, and now you? Why did he need defending?"

"Usagi-" _No, _Minako thought quickly, _it isn't fair to blame this all on her. _"We…it was decided Titus should take a leave of absence to, um…consider his recent behaviour?" Her clumsy attempt to diminish their attack on him failed miserably, even from her own perspective.

"You…you were going to _banish _Titus?!" Chibiusa sputtered, utter disbelief on her face. "And Usagi was ready to _kill _people to save me?!"

"We weren't _ready _to kill people…" It was a weak defence; Minako could hear it with her own ears as she trailed off. _We _were _prepared for it, though, weren't we? We said as much with our silence, I guess…but when I think about it now? I still don't want to kill anyone. _A chill ran down her spine as she remembered Sailor Fury's final moments on her living room floor. _Never again!_

"Minako?"

She barely heard Chibiusa as she talked more to herself than anything in a long-overdue critique of her earlier actions. "We were happy to send him away, and for what? A few measly lies…to _Rinjerko _of all people? But we would have fought our way into the Order of Black's main base just on the _chance _you were somewhere inside? Why? To avoid a fight with Usagi ourselves? To say we did our duty as Sailor Senshi?" Minako shook her head unconsciously. "What happened to me? I was Sailor V, I stood for love and justice…and I _meant _it! Have they just become buzz words now, something we shout at opponents before a fight?"

Artemis nuzzled against her cheek once again. "Mina, you know that's not true."

"After today, I just don't know anymore," she admitted, more conflicted than ever. "I'm supposed to be the leader, Arty. When did I become just another follower?"

"I don't believe this," Chibiusa whispered, clenching her fists tightly. "What went wrong? It's only been a few months since I was last here, right? What happened to all of you?!"

Minako shrugged helplessly, at a loss for words. _I can't even answer my own questions, let alone any of hers._

The teen stared off into the distance, watching as Mamoru comforted Usagi. Finally, she spoke again, a faint quiver in her voice this time. "Excuse me. I need to talk to Usagi."

Minako raised a hand hesitantly as the she marched off. "Um, Chibiusa? I'm not so sure that's…a good idea." She sighed in weary resignation and shook her head. "She's gone."

"That's not going to be good," Artemis agreed, with a wince.

"Not at all." Minako leaned back against the wall of the shrine and checked the time on her phone. It was getting later in the day; time was running out to make up her mind. "What am I gonna do, Arty? I don't want to go home. It means Corey and I will have to talk, and _that _means we're gonna fight."

"You don't _have _to fight…"

"Maybe not," she muttered, "But we're going to. It's unavoidable." A quick puff blew her bangs out of her eyes as she sighed again. "I abandoned him, Artemis, turned my back on him when he needed me most. How are we _not _going to fight after something like that?"

The cat stood carefully so as not to dig his claws into her shoulders; she'd taught him well. "I wish I had an answer for you, Mina, but I don't."

"You always used to give such great advice." One question seemed more urgent than any other, too. "Do _you _think we were right to side with Usagi? Was _I _right?"

Artemis was silent a moment, clearly deep in thought. "You know I was wary of Corey at first. I didn't know him very well, and I didn't like how fast the two of you seemed to be moving. But, with that in mind…he's a good man, Mina, and a worthy Guardian Knight of Justice." He hesitated just a moment, his eyes darting to the ground and back. "He's earned my respect in that regard, and if he thought it was wrong…"

"What?" she sputtered. "If you agreed with him, then why didn't you say so at the time?!"

"I…" The cat was clearly unhappy with his answer. "I tried to stay on the fence but, in doing so, I fear I didn't do a very good job of guiding you or the other Senshi."

"I can't really be too mad," Minako admitted, too drained to bother arguing further. "I tried to do the same thing and keep all neutral like Sweden."

"Sweden?"

"Yeah. You know, they have those guys with the puffy pants and the big, pointy sticks?"

Artemis buried his face in his paws. "Mina, it's always difficult to tell with you, but I _think _you mean Switzerland."

She blinked slowly. "I do?" Her finger tapped against her cheek as she considered it. "I guess you could be right. The place with the holy cheese, right?" Her hair whipped back and forth as she shook her head emphatically. "But none of this is important! I was wrong, wasn't I? We all were!"

"This isn't about you being wrong so much as…inflexible in your approach." His ears flattened briefly. "_That_, I fear, comes down to the rigid sense of duty I helped instill in you so many years ago. You're the perfect Sailor Senshi, always thinking of others before yourself and-"

"That's not true," she argued, making a sudden realisation. "That's not true at all!"

"What? You're always willing to-"

"I always defer to _Usagi_ on Senshi matters, but in the rest of my life I'm about as selfish as it gets!"

The cat sighed. "Mina-"

"This whole time I've been worried about losing Corey…but for my own selfish reasons! I haven't given any thought to how _he _must feel, apart from his grief over Titus. He must be worried about us too, but it didn't even occur to me until now. I think..." Her eyes widened as it all came together in her mind. _Our constant fights, Corey's need for space... _"I've been taking him for granted, Artemis. I...I'm a terrible girlfriend!"

"Come on, Mina, that's not-"

"It _is _true!" she insisted frantically. "All I do is take and take and take! Then, when Corey's all tapped out? I push him for even more!" Guilt continued to gnaw away at Minako's insides as she continued her excited revelation. "I bullied my way into living with him, I whine and complain when I don't get what I want, and today, when everyone pushed to send his best friend away? I _joined _them, however tacit my approval might have been!"

She could practically see the anime-style sweatdrop on his head. "You know what _tacit_ means but you manage to confuse Sweden with Switzerland?!"

"Geography and Japanese are two very different things!" she snapped irritably, "And that's beside the point! I have to show Corey I _do _appreciate everything he's put up with from me. I have to show him that I _do _care about him as much as Usagi, as much as he cares about me!" Her thumb and forefinger came to rest on her chin in a sign of deep thought. "But how? How do I prove that to him after today of all days?"

Artemis groaned loudly. "Minako, please, don't start obsessing-"

"That's it!" She slammed her fist into her palm excitedly, stars filling her eyes. "A gift! But not just any stupid old gift. It has to be the most amazingly thoughtful gift in the history of, well, gift giving!"

The cat literally face-planted from her shoulders. "Ow…"

Minako barely noticed. "You okay, Arty?"

"I'm fine," he managed, voice muffled by the tiles beneath him. "But you're-"

"No time for idle chit-chat!" she declared, clenching her fist in determination. "I've gotta get to the mall and find Corey's present! It's going to blow him away…once I figure out what to get him, of course!" A cloud of dust actually sprang up behind her as she sped off down the hill. "Our relationship must be saved, no matter the cost!"

Artemis pushed himself to his feet, shaking his head to clear the stars from his vision. "By Selene, I worry about that girl sometimes. I just hope she figures it all out soon...for both their sakes."

* * *

"Usagi!"

The blonde pulled back from Mamoru instinctively as Chibiusa called out from behind her. In all their haste to exit London - and their concern over Corey and Titus - Usagi hadn't really had much time for any sort of meaningful conversation with the girl beyond simple comfort. "Chibiusa, I-"

"What is wrong with you?!"

Her angry demand caught Usagi completely by surprise, leaving her unable to respond with anything but a sputtered squeak. Such genuine outrage was a rarity from Chibiusa, at least from previous experience, and it wasn't what she'd expected at all.

"You tried to send Titus away right before he saved my life? You were prepared to _kill _people so you could rescue me?!" The teenager's furious glare seemed to cut right through Usagi as she planted both hands squarely on her hips. "What the heck happened to you since the last time I was here?"

"I…" Try as she might, nothing would come out. Her mind was a mess of conflicting emotions. _I _was _wrong about Titus, wasn't I? I was angry…just like Chibiusa is now. There's no way around it. _Grief, guilt, regret, even just a touch of stubborn, righteous anger all her own competed within her for control. _I wasn't wrong about rescuing her, though!_

Mamoru raised his hands before him. "Calm down, Chibiusa. You haven't heard the whole story."

"I know enough," she retorted, refusing to back down. "You'd really willingly kill people, Usagi? All in _my _name?! Don't you understand how that makes me feel?! You're meant to be better than that!"

"I didn't want to kill anyone!" Usagi protested, finally finding her feet. "But when I heard about your capture I just…I wanted, no, I _needed _to bring you home safe and sound!" She reached out imploringly, dismayed to see Chibiusa full back out of reach. "We would have snuck in with Rinjirou, but after Corey-"

"After Corey _stopped _you, that wasn't an option anymore." The pink-haired teen shook her head in apparent disgust. "It doesn't matter whatyou planned. The facts are I wasn't even there, and once you got inside there would have been deaths. I saw the Order of Black's dedication with my own eyes. They _would _have fought you...and deaths would've been unavoidable." Chibiusa's eyes finally dipped, staring at the ground bitterly as she seemed to deflate. "You never would have let the Senshi do something like that if it was _you _being held captive!"

_She's right, _Usagi told herself, in a silent confession. _When did I become okay with death? Was it after Despair and Pride? After the Revenant Knight? They were human once…and I killed them without much regret at all. I saw them as having made their choice, unrepentant to the end; is that how I've been viewing the Order of Black? _She could see a lot of her fourteen-year-old self in Chibiusa in that moment. Her skinny, almost lanky built, her longer hair; she looked like her...but it was the righteous, burning anger in her eyes Usagi recognised the most. _That used to be me when deaths were on the table. I would _always _fight for another way, a _better _way. When did I lose that?_

"I'm just glad _someone _stood up as the voice of reason," Chibiusa muttered, "Because I would rather die than have people die for me. It's too high a price to pay."

"Don't say that," Mamoru pleaded, appearing as distressed as Usagi was by her declaration.

"_My _Usagi believed in the ideals of justice! She would _never_ do such a thing, and I can't believe you aren't even sorry!"

"I should be sorry for wanting to keep you safe?" Usagi may have been conflicted, but there was no way she would _ever_ apologise for that. "Chibiusa-"

The teen stomped her foot, abruptly angry again. "Don't Chibiusa me! You're _not _my Mama, not yet. You're not supposed to be!" She tipped her head back with an angry huff and marched off in the direction of Titus' grave. "I am _so _mad at you right now!"

Mamoru slid his arm around Usagi's shoulders; it was more of a comfort than he likely knew. "She'll come around, Usako. She just needs time, same as Corey."

Usagi practically collapsed against him, desperate to believe him. _I just wanted to become stronger, to be a better ruler than my mother…but does that mean losing the girl I used to be in the process?_

* * *

The Council Chamber was dimly lit as ever, a dozen or so scattered candles serving as the only real source of light. They cast a dull, amber hue over bare walls devoid of any markings but for a single, large Order sigil directly behind the 'head' of the table. It was an ambiguous determination, of course. The circular table had no true sides _or _head, but the impressively ornate chair before it would seem to disprove that theory…as did the presence of the Order of Black's nominal leader.

Lawrence Haim. What an utter disappointment he'd turned out to be_. _Once a fiery proponent of the Order's continued expansion, near-fanatical in his adherence to its dogma, old age had sapped him of any remaining resolve. He was now cautious to the point of cowardice, ever concerned with the lives of the men and women under his command. It was frustrating to the point of madness to be right on the cusp of victory…yet held back by one stubborn old fool's refusal to commit.

The masked woman who strode confidently into the room had Megumi's face, her voice, and even a reasonable facsimile of her movements and mannerisms…but she was dead. Her body served as just another mask for the creature within to hide behind, as 'Thorn' had before her. It considered his loss more of a minor annoyance at this point, with little real impact on its plans, but it _would _make any efforts to manipulate Haim more difficult. 'Thorn' was the Elder's longstanding friend and ally, while Megumi was but an unknown whelp by comparison. _It's of little consequence, _it decided. _Haim will serve one way or another. I've waited a millennia for this day, far too long to leave any of this to chance…_

The old man glanced up, apparently startled by her sudden appearance. His brow furrowed, first in a moment of confusion before annoyance set in. "Why are you wearing that in here?! The High Seeker must be losing his touch to allow such a lapse in judgment from one of his servants."

"Indeed he _has _lost his touch, Elder." Megumi's voice was still unfamiliar after several centuries of a certain grating, mechanical tone. Her softer, more pleasant voice just didn't sound right. It was too..._nice_.

"It's…Paladin Shoto, isn't it?"

A quick search of her memories confirmed Haim had indeed met Megumi on a few occasions. _Just a snippet of her voice was enough to jog his memory? That's going to make things much more interesting._

"You're so quick to tarnish your master's name?"

The old man was quite the talented orator, his tone revealing little of the annoyance it knew he felt. _How touching. He really does consider Thorn his friend, regardless of their difference in station. _Despite its pressing plans for the Order of Black, it saw no reason it couldn't indulge him a moment longer. After all, if it _could _convince him to declare war on Sailor Moon and her friends naturally there was far less risk of being discovered too soon. There was still one more aspect to recover...but it was close. Too close to risk Haim ruining everything with his lack of stomach for a fight. "I fear I bring terrible news, Elder. High Seeker Thorn is dead." It added just a touch of bitter anger for effect, enough to sell her attachment without drawing too much attention to the why. "He was murdered just a few short hours ago…by the Sailor Senshi."

Haim did not disappoint, growing pale as he sank back in his chair - or _throne_, more like. The old fool really cared, failing to realise four different men had worn Thorn's mask throughout their 'friendship'. "I can't believe it. How did they…?"

"They probed one of the Watchful Eye's facilities, outside the main compound." It left out any explanation of Small Lady and her abduction from Crystal Tokyo; Haim needed to be angry with the Sailor Senshi, not focused on frivolities_. _"The High Seeker confronted them without fear, as any loyal servant of the Black would…and they struck him down." Just a hint of sorrow now, and regret. Perhaps even guilt_? _"He shielded me from harm. Ordered me to retreat, to report their attack and ensure our retribution was swift."

It could see the conflict on his face, the struggle between a desire to avenge his friend and his apparent natural inclination for patience. "Your master was a close friend for many years, Paladin, and I shall miss him terribly."

He was almost too easy to manipulate at this point. Its victory was assured. "His loss diminishes us all."

"Indeed," Haim murmured, as his eyes bored into the polished surface of the table before him.

_Enough grief, _it decided, growing tired of their game. "When do we strike back, Elder? Those of the Eye are eager to see his death avenged. Honour demands it!" Snippets of the woman's fiery exchange with Knight-Captain Harcourt following Rinjirou's 'death' seemed appropriate. It would be sure to finish _that _pathetic wastrel in time, too.

"Do not presume to tell _me _what honour demands, _Paladin _Shoto." Haim's rebuke was unexpectedly harsh; it appeared he'd found some of his old fire after all. "I must summon the Council and discuss any reprisals in full before we commit to action. The Sailor Senshi have proven far stronger than anticipated, and I will not be pushed into making a rash decision!"

"More discussion?" Anger welled up within it, threatening to overwhelm its hold on Megumi's body. _He should be angry. He should be playing along by now! _"They have declared war on us, Haim! We must strike back at once!"

He appeared to overlook her improper use of his last name. "The Senshi have targeted us of late, true, but their sudden aggression _must _have an explanation." His weathered brow wrinkled even further, a sign of his bewilderment. "Something is very wrong here. Payne's treason, the Senshi's attacks? It's all connected, I'm sure of it...as if an unseen force _wants _us at war with one another…"

A slow clap echoed around the room as 'Megumi' began to applaud. There was no point denying the truth anymore; it seemed the old man was still _very _sharp and more than deserving of his position. "Oh, very good! Your intuition serves you well...even after all these years."

"Paladin Shoto?"

She reached up for the mask on her face and removed it reveal her blood-spattered face, casually tossing it onto the table before him. "Yes…and no."

His eyes widened in shock. "What's happened to you?"

"Oh, this?" She gestured to the trail of blood that had seeped from her lips to her collarbone. "I died, Elder. A few short hours ago…along with the former High Seeker." Her hand extended, the same way Thorn's had when he ended _her _life, locking Haim in a similar hold. It was glad he'd resisted; it meant it could finally repay him for years of meddling.

Its invisible grip had the desired effect. Fear. "What are you..._h__ow _are you doing this?!"

"Oh, Lawrence…it's almost a shame it has to end this way." It stopped trying to hide, allowing a burst of negative-energy to escape Megumi's body. It manifested as a familiar flash of ruby light from her eyes. "You really weren't so bad, as far as pitiful little human go. Until you got old, of course…and weak."

Haim's fear subsided, replaced with a steely determination that hinted at the young man he'd once been. "If you're not Shoto, who or what are you?"

"You forget me so quickly, _old friend_?" It began to squeeze like it had with Megumi, a smile forming on her lips as it felt his withered heart in its grasp. Slowing, slowing…growing weaker with every beat. "The body changes but the mask is _always _the same."

The fear appeared again. "Thorn?!"

"Thorn was but a name. A contrivance to divert attention as I regained my strength, feasting for centuries on the fear and hatred of a thousand Black Paladins." It squeezed again, delighting in his cries of pain as it contorted Megumi's cold, dead lips into a perverse smile. "That fool Smythe made a deal a thousand years ago. Did you really think I wouldn't come to collect my due eventually?"

Haim was growing weaker by the second, but that didn't stop the recognition finally dawning in his eyes. "You…you're…?"

"At last," it crowed, Megumi's soft voice shifting to become something thoroughly more unpleasant. "With these, your last breaths, you finally begin to understand. To believe you could use my power all these years, even claim to _master_ it, and not pay a price? Such arrogance!"

Somehow, impossibly, Haim drew a pistol from beneath his robes and fired a shot into her arm. "I'll never surrender to you! None of us will!"

It laughed, a cold, smug chuckle that finally sounded familiar to its borrowed ears. "Now, _that's _the Haim I remember from so long ago!" It slapped the weapon from his hand and increased its hold on his chest. "But it's too little too late, I'm afraid. You _will _serve me, Haim, just like poor Megumi…and so will your whole, precious Order!"

"May the world forgive us for the evil we have loosed upon it." The old man's voice was little more than a ragged whisper now, his eyes rolling back in his head as he faded. "I live...to serve…the Black…"

It brought her right in close to his ear. "I _am_ the Black…" Her fist closed completely and Haim's heart imploded with a familiar wet squelch. He went limp, slumping back in his chair, his now dead eyes staring up at the ceiling. 'Megumi' slowly clambered onto the table and loomed over him, purplish-black energy crackling between her fingertips to cast a grim and hellish light over her blood-smeared face.

"Now, _old friend_, let's get you back on your feet. We have a war to plan…"

* * *

AN: Well, like I said up front, this was definitely a slower, more character-driven chapter, but I'm largely happy with it (at last). Three completely different drafts, more than a month between updates...I really felt for a while I'd screwed myself by going off-plan with Corey's continued development! But, with a lot of thought - and some much-needed advice and brainstorming from metalgear, thanks mate! - I managed to get this one finished.

I hope you find everyone in-character. My big concerns were Chibiusa's scene with Usagi, and then I suppose Usagi's second argument with Corey. I tried to ensure everyone felt justified in their beliefs and on Chibiusa in particular, being a little older by this point - if it isn't clear by now, she LOOKS fourteen or so - I really saw her as a reflection of how Usagi felt as that age. Chibiusa is a princess in her own right, AND a full-blown Sailor Senshi by this point; I couldn't see her just accepting such a radical departure from Usagi and co without having something to say. Especially coming from what's _supposed _to be a more idealistic time in Crystal Tokyo.

I did try to inject a little comedy where I could - mostly through Minako, bless her - but overall it was still a relatively somber experience writing this. Titus was a favourite of mine as I said after killing him, and it didn't feel right to have everyone, Corey included, just move on without any sort of grieving process. I largely glossed over the rest of the girls in this one due to limited space, but I _will _touch more on how they're feeling re: Titus and Corey the next time out. Rinjirou too, after losing Megumi; I chose to insert the final scene with 'Megumi' and Haim in his place for pacing and momentum.

If you enjoyed reading it, let me know with a review or a message. Hell, let me know even if you didn't; constructive criticism is always welcome! Thanks for the couple of favs that came through since last time, too, you know who you are. Fingers crossed the next chapter doesn't take another month this time!

Lisseas


	35. Eulogy II - Compromise

**Sailor Moon - The Order of Black**

**Chapter Thirty Four: Eulogy II - Compromise**

**Originally published 19/01/2016**

**AN: **Minako fluff/angst ahead...you have been warned! ;-)

* * *

"There," Minako declared, tying her trademark ribbon into place with a deft twist of her fingers. "All done!" The nineteen-year-old studied her reflection in the mirror a moment, brushing an idle strand of hair out of her eyes. "Perfect."

It _was _her intention to visit the mall and buy Corey an amazing present, but seeing a random couple kissing in the street got her upset again, necessitating a detour by her apartment for an uplifting change of clothes. A self-styled "mini makeover" as she called it. The orange sundress she now wore had additional sentimental value beyond its cheerful appearance; she'd worn it to impress Corey on the night of their one month anniversary.

"Just the thing to calm my nerves," she cooed, with a quick pirouette. "Plus, I look _amazing_! It really is true what they say. You can't be sad in a sundress!"

That was something of a fallacy, of course. Minako was still upset over the impending fight with her boyfriend; she was just hiding it better with a new coat of paint or, in this case, clothes and makeup. Perhaps it seemed stupid to some, but it was second nature to the Sailor Senshi of Love and Beauty. She'd been doing it for years!

As she collected her handbag and headed for the door, Minako was on a natural high. "I'm going to make up for staying quiet, I'm going to save our relationship, and I'm going…to…" She froze in place, her eyes locked on a familiar stuffed panda in the corner. "I'm going to screw it all up, aren't I?"

"_That _panda _is called Take-chan…and I've had him since I was three years old! He's a symbol of love, Corey. Our_ _love!"_

"Huh…" Minako shook her head, backing away from the door…_and _the abruptly offensive panda. "It _didn't _make any sense, did it? And neither did my response." Another memory popped into her head unbidden, causing her newfound confidence to falter…

_Jupiter looked her over, wincing sympathetically. "No offense, Venus, but you don't exactly look like you're up to the climb."_

"_I…you're right. I'm not." She felt guilty for slowing them down and frustrated by her inability to help. "I'll have to stay here."_

"_No, you won't."_

_Venus' heart skipped a beat as Justice turned his back and took a knee._

"_I'm not leaving you down here by yourself," he said firmly. "It's not safe."_

_This was all very new and exciting; a man had never offered to carry her before._

"_Climb on."_

_She stared dubiously at his shoulders, armour and all. "Are you sure?"_

"_Positive," he insisted. "Come on, Minako, you're tiny. I'll barely notice you…"_

The troubled blonde continued backing up until she basically fell into the comforting embrace of her new armchair. "Corey's been carrying me from the start...before we'd even had a single date." Her fingers brushed over the pendant hanging around her neck, tracing the symbol of Venus etched into its surface. "He always puts me first…"

"_Thank you so much for this. It's beautiful." She added a playful lilt to her voice as she toyed with her new pendant. "You know, it'll be our one month anniversary in a few days. I bet a matching bracelet would looking amazing…hint, hint."_

"_Ha," Corey chuckled. "Hint all you want, but I'm afraid I'm broke."_

"_What? You didn't…? You spent all your money on this?"_

"_It was the perfect gift," he countered, shrugging nonchalantly. "I knew I had to get it for you."_

_Minako just about teared up. "You're cute, you're sexy, you're funny, you're caring _and _you spent all your money on me? You are, like, the perfect boyfriend…"_

She slumped in her chair with a sad sigh. "He really is perfect, and I couldn't even give him my lousy support! After he _literally _supported me up that elevator shaft, accidental ass-grab notwithstanding. And I wasn't really complaining at the time…"

"Oh, good…" Artemis clambered through the open window, an expression of distinct discomfort on his face. "That's exactly what I wanted to hear."

"Sorry, Arty," she said, managing a faint smile. "I totally didn't enjoy it, I swear."

The white cat countered with a wry smile of his own. "Chibiusa was right about one thing; you _are _a terrible liar." He bounded across the apartment to join her on the chair. "What happened? I thought you were heading to the mall."

"Hm? Oh…" The blonde shrugged helplessly. "I may have had another teensy, tiny meltdown on the way."

He nodded sagely in return. "I assumed as much. You haven't needed one of your mini makeovers in quite some time."

"Well, it's been a heck of a day," she murmured, sinking further in her chair. "I guess it's silly, isn't it? Playing dress-ups to make myself feel better?"

"Everybody has something that takes their mind off their troubles. If yours is 'playing dress-ups', I say why not. It's far less self-destructive than _some _habits."

"I suppose so," she agreed quietly. "Titus did say I'm not a psychopath-"

Artemis' fur bristled immediately. "I said it first, _and _often!"

"-but I sure act like one at times, don't I?" Minako had barely heard him at all. "What was I thinking? I was going to buy Corey a _present_, like some magical Band-Aid for our relationship! What is wrong with me?!"

"You've had a rough day," he said, nuzzling her arm soothingly. "I think a little eccentricity is entirely understandable."

"Eccentricity," she echoed, wrinkling her nose in disgust. "Why do I freak out like this? I mean, who thinks up something like that?"

"You do…but you usually come to your senses before it's too late."

"Maybe." Minako was unwilling to let herself off the hook, at least not that easily. "I was in denial all this time, Arty. It was never about the stupid present. Corey doesn't want some piece of materialistic junk from me, he never has! All he's ever wanted is for me to love him like he loves me, and I think I've done a lousy job of showing it so far."

Artemis's blue eyes widened in alarm. "Mina-"

"It's true," she said insistently. "I _do _love him that much, but I just…"

"What is it?"

"Do _you _think I'm crazy, Artemis? Is that why I can't just be happy with what I have? Am I headed for the brink again, just unable to see it?"

"Ah…" His ears flattened immediately. "That old chestnut." He sat back on his haunches with a deep sigh. "Minako Aino, you are just as crazy now as you were on the day we met."

"Well, geez, Artemis, I was kinda hoping for a little reassurance!"

"Which is to say," he continued, glaring at her for the interruption, "Not all that much. You've always been somewhat hyperactive, but that's the Minako I remember. The same Minako I know now."

She blew her overgrown fringe out of her eyes with a mopey huff. "You have to say that since you're my friend."

"No," he countered, "I _have _to say it because I swore long ago that I'd always be honest with you."

"Honest…" That reminded her of her _last _fight with Corey. "A promise…"

"That's right. I made a promise to watch over and guide you, and-"

Minako leapt to her feet, struck by a sudden spark of inspiration. "That's it!"

Artemis tumbled to the floor, managing to land on his feet this time. Barely. "Minako!"

"Honesty! Promises! Sacrifice! Don't you see, Artemis? It all makes perfect sense!"

"Maybe _it _does, but _you_ don't!" he grumbled. "You know I can't read minds, right?"

"I made Corey promise last time," she cried excitedly. "He _promised _to be honest about his feelings!"

"And?"

"And that's the answer! I wanted him to be honest about _his _feelings but I'm not being honest about mine! I need to confide in him, I need to show him I really do love him as much as he loves me! More than I love Usagi!"

Artemis' tail swished back and forth rapidly. "You may not be crazy, but these mood swings of yours still make me uncomfortable."

She silenced him with a brief glare. "Shush! I'm having an effigy here!"

"I assume you mean epiphany…"

"That's what I said. Eulogy!" It was all becoming clear. Minako knew what she had to do to prove her love, _and_ regain Corey's trust. _All I have to do now is actually go through with it. That will be the hard part._

* * *

"If you're gonna stare, you may as well come do it over here."

Chibiusa rose from her hiding spot in the bushes with a guilty swallow. She didn't know how Corey had spotted her, but his invitation made it clear he had. "I didn't mean to spy."

"It's alright," he called, waving her over. "I could use the company anyway."

Perhaps fifteen minutes had passed since her confrontation with Usagi, time she'd spent wandering the shrine's grounds in a haze of hurt and confusion. Everything seemed so upside-down right now; everyone looked like themselves, but their thought processes and actions were far from the friends she remembered. Still, Corey seemed largely himself. Older even, more like the man she knew from Crystal Tokyo. Serious and focused over the younger, sarcasm-spewing version she'd first met here.

"I don't want to intrude," she said, realising she was already sitting beside him.

"That didn't stop you sitting you down though, did it?" His brief laugh ended with a painful sounding cough, reminding her of the injuries he'd suffered rescuing her.

_It could have been even worse, _she thought glumly, plucking out several individual blades of grass in a physical expression of the guilt gnawing away at her insides. _Not only did I nearly get Corey killed, but I'm responsible for the death of his best friend._

The Guardian Knight clasped his hands together in his lap as he stared off into the distance. "So, that was one hell of a tirade back there. Very impressive."

Her cheeks warmed slightly. "You heard that, huh?"

"It's pretty quiet up here; sound carries remarkably well."

"Well, she needed to hear it," Chibiusa said stubbornly, forcing down any feelings of guilt she felt for yelling at Usagi. "I don't know what happened to her, but she's…she's not the Usagi I remember."

Corey glanced down at her. "Are you so sure about that?"

"Sailor Senshi _don't _kill! Only as a last resort. Only after every other option has failed." It was all she had heard from a young age, a message that had only intensified since she began training in earnest to become a fully-fledged Sailor Senshi in her own right. "There's no way Ma-"

His emerald eyes studied her intently, convincing her he'd definitely picked up on her near-slip.

"No way would the Usagi I know _ever_ consider killing people," she added, quickly correcting it. "No way at all."

"Not even to save your life?"

She shook her head mutely. _Not even then. Not Usagi. Not…Mama._

Corey took a breath but held a moment, obviously thinking. "I was angry too, you know. I even said a few things I regret. But I _never _believed Usagi actually _wanted _to kill anyone."

Maybe Chibiusa was being stubborn…but she didn't care. "That's beside the point." He was pressing her against the wall now, and she didn't like it. _She _can't _just give up on her principles like that. None of them can!_

Adding to her frustration, he didn't seem to care that _she _didn't care. "If she's guilty of anything, it's failing to think clearly about the situation…and we've all been there." A hint of guilt entered his own voice as it dropped to a whisper. "Some of us not so long ago."

"You don't understand!" she cried, finally losing her composure. "She's _Sailor Moon, _Corey, a legend in Crystal Tokyo! She's _the _example everyone else aspires to, that I aspire to! If she can falter like that, then…" Her words failed her, sticking in her throat almost painfully. _If Usagi can falter…if _Mama _can falter…_

"Then anyone can." Corey pulled her into a gentle hug as he sighed again. "I understand, I do…but it isn't so cut and dried. You need to realise Usagi's scared in the same way."

"Scared? What does she have to be scared of?"

"The future," he said softly. "Becoming Neo-Queen Serenity…your mother."

His direct mention of Usagi's true – eventual – relationship to her shocked her into silence. She may understand it, but she'd long seen her mother's younger self as more of a big sister figure. It made it easier to reconcile in her head, easier to leave when that time inevitably came.

"She's still growing too, struggling to become the person she thinks she needs to be…without really understanding _who _that person is. I think, sometimes, I forget that. Like today." Corey ran his hands over his face, rubbing it wearily. "Her mother hangs over her head, too; all she wants is to do better, to _be _better."

"You sound almost sorry for her," Chibiusa observed, somewhat confused. "After she threatened to banish Titus and everything?"

"She's my friend…something I need to do a better job remembering." He shook his head abruptly, a look of annoyance on his face as he switched to English. "Christ, if Dawkins could only hear me now."

She spoke enough to pick up on the key points. "Your old mentor?"

"I've never told you about him."

"Not yet," she agreed, managing a mischievous wink, "But you will. Someday."

It didn't seem to bother him overly much. "I miss him…just like I'm going to miss Titus."

Chibiusa's guilt returned, stronger than ever. "I wish I'd gotten to know him better. He saved my life back there, and I barely know a thing about him."

Corey remained silent a moment. Then… "He could put away pizza like nobody else I've ever met in my life…except maybe Usagi." A faint smile blossomed on his lips as he reminisced. "It was nuts! He must have had a subspace pocket in his stomach to be able to eat so much."

She managed a faint laugh at his joke, but a sliver of guilt lay beneath it. _Titus should still be here. It isn't fair that I'm alive and he's not. If I'd just stayed away…_

"I'll miss those nights the most, I think; pizza and some crappy B movie. I was never all that bothered but Titus loved sci-fi and horror the most. Anything with hammy acting and terrible special effects."

"I'm sorry…" It just slipped out…much like the tear that ran down her cheek. "I'm so sorry, Corey."

"What? Why?"

"It's my fault," she whimpered, wringing her hands anxiously. "It's my fault he's dead! If I had only listened to you and stayed out of it-"

Corey's face slackened into an emotionless mask. "Don't do that."

"But it _is _my fault!"

"Fine!" he snapped, suddenly angry. "You really want to do this, Chibiusa? Okay, let's play 'What If.' What if _I _was faster, fast enough to avoid Chaos' attack? What if I was stronger, strong enough to get up off the floor and save you myself? What if Rinjirou hadn't gotten caught trying to save Megumi? What if I'd just kept my mouth shut and gone along with Usagi's plan?" His tone softened abruptly as he broke eye contact. "What if Titus had followed his own advice…and not played the hero?"

His meaning was clear, even if Chibiusa didn't like it.

"Do you understand?" His voice hardened again after her silence. "Do you?"

She managed a curt nod.

"Look long enough and you can assign blame to anybody, yourself easiest of all." He closed his hand around her shoulder and squeezed gently. "Let's just blame the evil monster that killed him…and be done with it. Okay?"

Her guilt was slowly fading, but she suspected it wouldn't be that easy to get rid of entirely.

"Everything used to be so simple," Corey said, with another sigh. "It was just me, Dawkins and Titus against the Dark Kingdom. We were the good guys and they were the bad guys. Now, it seems like I have to question everyone…and maybe everything."

"The world is rarely so black and white." Chibiusa was speaking before she realised it, the words just popping into her head out of nowhere. "Those of kind heart and noble spirit will strive for true, ideal justice…but recognise when it is impossible to achieve. In such moments they will seek compromise, for good…and the betterment of all."

He studied her curiously. "That sounds almost familiar. Who said it?"

She giggled, relieved to feel some of her anxiety melting away with it. "You did. Roughly a thousand years from now…to a Princess who was worried about becoming Queen someday."

"Oh…" His eyes widened as he finally got it. "Oh!"

"Yeah." She wrapped her arms around him gently, careful to avoid his wounds. "I know things seem grim right now, Corey, but believe me when I say it's going to get better. _You're _going to get better."

He blinked a few times, still apparently stuck on her earlier revelation. "Future me sounds a hell of a lot smarter than I am…"

"I don't know if he's any smarter," she admitted, with another giggle, "But he's definitely wiser. The perks of being a thousand years older, I guess." A sad little sigh of her own followed. "I miss him. Er, _you_. Everyone else, too. Home. I'd even take a _Small Lady _right about now…"

"Home…" Corey slumped a little himself. "The last place I want to think about."

"Huh? Why?"

"Minako will be there. We'll just end up fighting about all this." His head dipped. "I'm tired of it. All of it."

_Some things never change, _Chibiusa thought. _Corey and women is one of them! _"She's not mad. Not really, anyway. She actually seemed more worried about you two than you are."

There was a glimmer of hope in his eyes now. "Really?"

"Really," she assured him. "She has doubts of her own, Corey, I heard it in her voice. Just talk to her, be honest, and _fix _this." _If you don't, _she continued silently, _I might be short a friend when I get back to Crystal Tokyo, and without Fumiko's help I'll _never_ pass math!_

He managed a tight smile for her. "It's funny, it sounded like I was meant to be guiding you."

"You'll get your chance in the future," she retorted, with a wink. "For now, though, it's my turn."

"Thanks…Small Lady."

Chibiusa couldn't suppress her own smile at his all too welcome gesture. _I know it's stupid, but it actually helps._

"I make no promises…but I'll give it some serious thought."

She nudged him playfully. "That's all I ask, _Sir _Justice."

His smile dropped into a familiar scowl. "Oh, don't start _that _again!"

* * *

_This must be a dream…_

An impenetrable black void surrounded Rinjirou on all sides. It was almost tangible; he could feel its presence around him, a terrible, all-encompassing doom clamping down around him.

"Hello? Anyone?"

His plaintive call went unanswered, lost in the darkness. There were no clues to his surroundings, no echo indicating a room or chamber of any kind. Just a vast, black ocean of _nothing_…and the sudden, menacing chuckle of a familiar enemy. One he'd heard several times without realising its source.

"Chaos…"

The monster that had taken Megumi from him, snuffing out her flame with almost casual disregard and denying her the warrior's death she would have surely preferred. Then, dissatisfied with simply killing her, it went a step further in its perversion and possessed her corpse, denying her a peaceful death. His stomach lurched at the mere thought of its crimes…before he remembered something a touch unsettling.

"I was in its grip, being thrown around the room like some sick plaything...until the Senshi came and brought me back to the shrine." He glanced around once again, convinced of its ethereal nature. "It _must _be a dream…but for what purpose?"

His answer came roaring from the darkness like the crack of thunder, a deep, booming voice coming from everywhere at once. "This is no dream, Rinjirou Payne." It was powerful and authoritative, yet somehow distant despite its clarity.

Rinjirou turned slowly on the spot, searching for its source but finding nothing in the darkness.

"This is the source of what little power you presently hold; the sliver of Chaos embedded within your chest."

"I'm…_within _my own Chaos Sliver?" It made no sense to the former Paladin, yet he felt little fear. The past weeks had held countless trials and, in truth, he found these theatrics far more annoying than anything else by now. "Who are you?"

His mystery conversationalist ignored him completely. "Time grows short. Earth faces a threat more powerful than any in its history, one brought about by the arrogance of its so-called protectors."

"The Order of Black."

"Indeed," it answered approvingly. "Look around you, Rinjirou Payne. What do you see? How does it feel?"

"I see...nothing," he said uncertainly. "It's cold and dark."

"Exactly. The fate of Earth should Chaos and its New Order prevail."

_It's 'New Order'? It's taken over completely? _Rinjirou tried to ignore the wording, hiding his newfound distress with an irritable snort. "So why tell me? I tried making a stand and Chaos beat me like a dog! Even the Guardian Knight was defeated, and he's far more powerful than I am. Chaos is too strong, it controls my Sliver." What began as defiance ended with a defeated whimper. "I can't help anyone."

A familiar hand brushed his cheek. "We went over this the last time we spoke. I didn't raise you to give up."

"Mother?" His head snapped up as he looked for her. "You're here?"

"I'm _always _here," she said softly, appearing out of the darkness with the same radiant smile he saw in his dreams. Tall and slender, jet black hair tied back in a ponytail; she was just as he remembered. "Every day since I left, watching over you."

"You're real. You're…?" Any initial relief evaporated almost immediately as he remembered what he had learned. "But how? You're dead! Murdered by _Thorn _and his Hunters!" _No, _he decided, _this isn't right, and I'm not buying it. I don't believe in ghosts…but I've seen powerful entities manipulating the rest of us for their own gain! _

"Rin-"

He pulled away and folded his arms across his chest. "If you really are my mother, cut all the cryptic nonsense and _talk _to me. I'm tired of these games."

Her sad eyes stared into his a moment…until she nodded. "The Order of Black is verging on collapse. Chaos has infiltrated every facet of the organisation…" She pressed her hand gently against his chest, her lips forming a thin, white line. "Every Paladin."

The sense of foreboding in the back of Rinjirou's mind exploded into abject horror. "The Slivers?!"

"They _are _Chaos, Rin. Pieces of the whole. The Progenitor believed we could harness its power, even learn to master it, but he was _wrong_. It was a fallacy, one every Elder has propagated since. It _lied_ to them, Rin, as it always does."

His mind was racing, almost overcome with despair. "Nobody has any idea what's coming! They'll be slaughtered, or worse!"

"And you can do nothing to stop it." The same voice from earlier returned, as powerful as ever. "The Order of Black _must _fall and pave the way for the return of their forebears."

His mother nodded gently. "The Exalted Knights of the Undying Sun."

"Right," Rinjirou muttered, "A long-dead order of holy knights abandoned by their god. I'm sure they'll be a big help."

"Not abandoned!" There was a clear touch of haughty indignation in its voice. "_Never _abandoned. It was fear and impatience that drove them blindly into battle before they were prepared. They chose to spurn my guidance, marching on the Witch and her Queen without adequate strength, relying on so-called _divine protection _I could not grant."

"You?" It all began to come together. "Then, you're-"

"The Great Undying Sun," it boomed, clearly proud. "The Bringer of Light, Father of-"

Rinjirou rolled his eyes automatically, despite the situation. "A simple 'Hyperion' would have sufficed."

"Rin!" his mother hissed. "You're addressing an old god. A little respect, please!"

He forced himself to ignore her, as much as it hurt; her part in all of this was still unclear. "What am I to an old god? What could you possibly want from me?"

"The time is nigh for my Exalted Knights to return to the world, and I would have _you _lead them, Rinjirou Payne."

He deflated just a little. "…Me?"

"You show great potential. A passion for Earth, your fellow man, _and _a remarkable resistance to the taint of Chaos. What more could I seek in a champion?"

Rinjirou's cocky arrogance – the manner in which he usually carried himself – was gone. He had been well and truly floored by the…_entity _and its offer. _I could still save some of them. I could bring Chaos down, take vengeance for Megumi…_

"I do not make this this offer without provision," the old god warned him. "The Golden Crystal has long been absent. Endymion must be returned to the throne, his birthright, and the Exalted Knights must serve as his guardians once more. The way it was, the way it should be."

_That's one hell of a provision, _Rinjirou thought sourly. _How am I supposed to trust Endymion and his future Queen after what happened today? The Order might be wrong on a lot of things, but I'm still not convinced the future is one of them. _He shook his head faintly, uncertain. "I'm not sure…"

"You wish the power to stand against Chaos, don't you? The power to avenge your friend Megumi?" God or not, the smug arrogance in Hyperion's voice was easy to hear. "It's yours to take. You need only accept my terms."

He ground his teeth in frustration, fully aware he was being manipulated but unable to disagree. _He has me. If I'm going to avenge Megumi and stop Chaos, I have no choice but to accept. However… _"Very well. I will do what I must to keep this world _and _its people safe."

Rinjirou recoiled, raising his arm to shield his eyes as a brilliant flash of light blinded him. The ghostly afterimage of a man shrouded in flames appeared before him, easily eight feet tall. It reached down and placed a burning hand on his chest.

"Then let it be done."

A pleasant warmth seeped into his chest, seeming to follow every vein and nerve as it spread out to his extremities. The same warmth grew hotter, however, until it ignited and became a searing pain focused in his chest. Somehow, impossibly, he felt something within him evaporate, something he had never been fully aware of until now…and the heat withdrew.

"Seek out Endymion," the burning man boomed. "Together, you must journey to where it all began, retrieve my blade, and speak your vows. _That _is your trial; succeed, and you will have proven worthy of my power _and _leadership of my Knights."

Rinjirou's chest still ached; it almost felt as if he'd lost something. "You can't be serious. A sword?!"

His mother began to frown. "Rin-"

"We don't have time for these stupid games! You're a _god, _can't you just magic it here right now?!"

Hyperion only chuckled in response. "You have spirit, Rinjirou Payne, I'll give you that…but take care you don't presume too much upon my favour as your predecessors did. I offer you power, true, but I won't carry you. Hard work and dedication must come first."

Rinjirou stared up at his flame-shrouded face in disbelief. "What is this, a self-help seminar?!"

"RIN!"

He cringed unwillingly, the sound of her voice all-too-familiar. _I still don't know what her role is in all this, but she certainly sounds like Mother. Come to think of it, when did she vanish again?_

Hyperion flared brilliantly and, in another flash of light, disappeared. His disembodied voice echoed out of the darkness, moving the very air around him. "Seek out Endymion, find my blade and make your vows. Then, go forth with my blessing and reform my Exalted Knights anew. Chaos is a blight upon this world; it must be burned clean."

"But you haven't even told me where to go!" Rinjirou cried, frustration setting in again. "Where it all began? Where _what _began?!"

"Rinjirou?"

He looked around, confused. Was the darkness shrinking around him? "Mother? Is that you?"

"Rinjirou!"

"I'm right here!" he called. "Where are you?"

"Wake up, you idiot!"

Something struck him in the face and he sat up, immediately regretting the reflex. Every part of him ached, from head to toe, and the sudden light was too much for his eyes. As his vision returned, the first sight that greeted him was a familiar, angry miko. "Oh, hey…"

"Hey?" Rei folded her arms across her chest and glared at him. "That's all you have to say to me?"

"Pretty much," he answered, biting back a pained grimace. His chest still ached with that same sense of loss. _What the hell did Hyperion do to me?_

She sighed irritably and sat on the edge of the bed. "Typical." Her violet eyes lost some of their fire. "You were talking in your sleep, some pretty unsettling stuff. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." _Aside from hurting pretty much all over, that is. _

"What were you thinking, running off like that with Corey?" She wasn't as angry as he'd expected, a little more disappointed than anything. "You said you'd help us get Chibiusa back, then you left."

He was still confused by what he'd seen…but not confused enough to let that stand. "I did say I'd help, _without _bloodshed…and from that perspective, I received a better offer."

"A better offer?!"

"You _know _I want to save as many Black Paladins as I can," he said quietly, "And Justice offered the chance to ensure even less were hurt or killed. I won't apologise for taking him up on it." There was little else to say, really. Except maybe one thing. "If you can plot to kill so many of those I used to call brother, maybe the Order of Black _is _right to fear you."

Her face fell; clearly, he'd struck a nerve. "You don't mean that."

"I don't know what I mean anymore," he muttered, meaning it completely. There was a part of him that wanted nothing more than to be closer to her…and another that found her reprehensible. "Did you even look for another option? Did any of you?"

"I want to lie, but…" Rei hung her head. "No."

He swung his legs off the bed despite their painful protest. "I've gotta go."

She leapt to her feet after him. "Wait!"

He shook his head irritably. "I can't talk to you right now, Rei."

"I get that, but this is important!" Her fingers closed around his wrist. "I can't _feel _you!"

"What?"

"Just now, when you woke up, I thought something felt different, but I only realised what it is now." She looked him over, clearly concerned. "Your Chaos Sliver. I can't feel it anymore."

Her words struck him like a lightning bolt. _That's it, _he thought, as he raised a hand to his chest. _He took it. Hyperion took my Sliver…and with it, the only real power I had._

"What's going on?" she asked, narrowing her eyes suspiciously. "What aren't you telling me?"

Rinjirou had no answer for her. He barely even had one for himself. _I only know one thing. I've got to get to Endymion and figure all this out. I have to secure his help…one way or another._

* * *

Minako wandered across the courtyard of the Hikawa Shrine, trying her best to ignore the butterflies in her stomach. Coming back here had taken all her courage, but she'd made it. Now, she just had to find Corey…and she had a pretty good idea where he'd be. Sure enough, as she set foot on the grass beyond the tiles, she spotted him sitting quietly by Titus' grave. Her heart actually hurt at seeing him so lost, almost broken; this was a far cry from his typical, confident self.

She approached him slowly, still uncertain of herself. _We have to talk eventually, though. It might as well be now...while I have the guts to do it. _"Hey. I thought I'd find you here."

He had his back to her, but didn't seem surprised by her presence. "I didn't really want to go home."

Minako settled down on the grass beside him, smoothing her dress over her legs for modesty's sake. After a moment's hesitation, she let her head fall against his shoulder. It felt nice after all the anxiety of the day. Peaceful, even. The calm before the storm. "Me neither."

"You changed," he noted, almost casually. "I love that dress. You always look great in it."

"It's the perfect day for a sundress, and I needed a little pick-me-up."

Corey remained silent, staring off into the distance. He could be difficult to read at the best of times, but she was sure there was a touch of nervousness beneath his external calm.

_I can't blame him either, _she thought sadly. _My heart feels like it's going to jump out of my chest! _An awkward silence wasn't very helpful, though, so she pressed on with her plan. "We, uh…I think we'd better talk."

"Yeah," he agreed quietly, sitting up a little straighter. "Probably."

"It's not what you think," Minako assured him. "Not yet, at least. This is something that I've kept to myself, for a long time now, but…you deserve to hear it. We promised to be more honest about our feelings with each other, and in the spirit of that promise…"

"What is it?"

She took a deep breath, remembering Artemis' advice. _If this all backfires and Corey runs screaming, I'm going to lock that cat in the Alcatraz of laundry hampers! _"I…am afraid I'm going to lose my mind someday. For real."

Corey blinked slowly. "You're serious?"

The blonde nodded reluctantly. "Everyone makes fun of me for being 'crazy', but it's not a joke. Not for me. I swear, some days I can even feel myself teetering on the brink…and it's getting worse. You can't tell me you haven't noticed. Sneak moving in to your apartment, fighting about Take-chan, that time I kicked in Mako's door because I thought you two were doing weird sex stuff-"

"That was a week ago..."

"Now is not the time for jokes!" She didn't like the way her voice quivered, not one bit. "What if I'm the next Sailor Fury, just waiting to happen? Some deranged lunatic running around killing people?"

"Hey…" Corey pulled her into a half hug, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "That is _never_ going to happen, you hear me? You're not that kind of person, and you never could be."

"Well, sure, not right now," she countered, fidgeting nervously, "But I almost lost myself once. Is it a complete stretch to worry it might happen again?"

"When did you…?"

Minako bowed her head, finally ready to admit her secret shame. "Right after Usagi stopped Galaxia. I had trouble coming back from my second death in as many years…and I nearly lost it. I didn't know who the real Minako was anymore…but, with Artemis' help, I just barely held on. He talked me back from the brink of hysteria, and… over a week or so…I was able to put myself back together." She let slip a long shuddering sigh of shame and trepidation, her confession complete. "Ever since, I've worried I'll find myself there again someday…and this time I won't be able to come back from it.

"Today was the closest I've gotten to that breaking point. When you and Usagi were fighting, I could feel myself being pulled in two directions at once. Like Sailor Venus and I were struggling for control of my body." She buried her face in her hands, reflecting on what she'd just said. "Wow. I wouldn't blame you for thinking I really _am _crazy after that."

He kissed the top of her head gently. "You're not crazy, Minako. Maybe a little neurotic, I guess, but then most people are to some degree."

"So I'm neurotic?" she repeated miserably. "That's just crazy by another name!"

"Do you know what you'd say right now if you _were _crazy? How sane you are. That you're _not _crazy." He shook his head gently. "You mentioned Sailor Fury, right? Think about her. She protested she was sane pretty much nonstop as loudly as she could, but you? You're practically convinced you've lost it already…which tells me one thing." He mustered a small smile. "You're _not _crazy, and you never will be."

"But the crazy things I say and do, the way I act-"

"That's just you. The mangled proverbs, the occasional bouts of hysterical silliness? It's all you, and I love it as much as I love the rest of you." Corey even managed a quick chuckle. "If Red Bull Rampage Minako didn't scare me off, I don't think you ever could."

It was like the eye of the storm. Minako felt a sudden, serene peace within her as all her anxiety and fear melted away…leaving her surprisingly cognisant. "You really mean that, don't you?"

His arms wrapped around her just a little tighter. "You're not crazy, Minako, just a little nuts...in the cutest possible way."

The blonde relaxed against him, finally able to think again for what seemed like a very long time. "I like that. I think…yeah. From now on, you're the _only _person who gets to call me crazy. As a term of endearment."

"Sure thing."

Minako sat up, wiping an errant tear from her eye. Everything about today just seemed so small, so inconsequential after that. "It's weird, but…after telling you all that, our current problems just don't seem like such a big deal."

He shuffled uncomfortable beside her. "For you, maybe."

She turned to face him, an almost gleeful grin spreading across her face. "No, it really isn't so bad! If I can tell you my deepest, darkest secret…I can tell you _anything_! I mean, I've been thinking about us all day, right? I know just what I want to say!"

"Maybe I was wrong-"

"Shush!" she hissed, with a light slap to his arm. "I'm tired of feeling bad about us. Let's just get it all out in the open and bury the ketchup!" The last line slipped out in English; she wasn't sure about the Japanese translation.

His blank stare made it painfully obvious she'd gotten something wrong.

"Not, uh…not quite right, huh?"

Corey shook his head slowly, an incredibly pained expression on his face.

She shrugged and shifted gears again. "Never mind. Let's just talk this out so we can go home!"

"…Go ahead."

Minako pressed a hand against her chest and cleared her throat politely. "I don't agree with what you did. Siding against Usagi and the rest of us so definitively? I think it was rash and unnecessary. I think you let your temper get the best of you, and that led you to act in the heat of the moment. You should have stayed and tried to talk things out with us."

A familiar defiant fire began to burn in his eyes. "But you-"

"Furthermore, as _me_, Minako? Watching you blink away so easily, turning your back on me and the life we've built together? That really hurt me, Corey. I wondered how you could do that to me…until I realised I'd done exactly the same thing to you a few minutes earlier." Corey was still defensive but she could see some of the fight leaving him. Her clarity of thought and eloquence were surprising for her as well, but she'd been agonising over this very conversation all day; she _should _have a good idea of what to say by now!

"I'm Sailor Venus. I'm supposed to lead, but I didn't do a very good job of that today. I tried to stay on the fence, like Sweden – uh, Switzerland! – but that didn't help anyone and I ended up deferring to Usagi anyway. In doing so, I turned on Titus, _and _you…and for that, I'm truly sorry. If I'd been just a little more vocal, maybe I could have swayed the others. Maybe things wouldn't have escalated to the level they did. Maybe you wouldn't have left with Titus...and all this could have been avoided?"

Her boyfriend sagged, evidently mollified. It appeared he wanted a fight about as much as she did; not very much.

"But, we shut you out. Made it all but impossible for you to find that third option. We're the Sailor Senshi, and yes, we're sworn to protect and serve Usagi…but that doesn't necessarily mean blindly agreeing with everything she says. _That _was our failure, Corey, a failure to exercise our own morals. A failure to think critically, to be objective about her plan and what it truly entailed.

"We _aren't _as sneaky as we like to think. If we _had _infiltrated the Order of Black's headquarters, an awful lot of people might have died…on _both _sides…and I don't like that idea. Not one, little bit." A terse sigh of relief – and nervous tension – slipped from her lips as she came to her conclusion. "So, with all of that in mind, I can see why you felt you had to act. I may not approve, but…I can at least understand."

His eyes seemed almost glassy. "You've been giving that a lot more thought than I figured."

Minako shrugged. "Hey, I may be kinda hyper but I'm not stupid."

"No, you're not," Corey agreed, shuffling uncomfortably in place. "I, uh…I appreciate it, by the way. This was never about you taking my side completely. I just wanted _someone_ to acknowledge what I did, that I had a valid reason, and…for what it's worth now…leaving you behind wasn't easy at all. It hurt…just like it hurt that you didn't have my back."

"That's great!" Her hands flew to her mouth immediately as she realised how that sounded. "Er, not that you were hurt. That you're being honest about it. Keep going!"

"I think I created a monster…"

"Oh, boo!" Minako wrinkled her nose in a largely mock display of irritation. "I was honest with you, Corey, and you _promised _you'd stop holding back after our last fight. Just talk to me!"

He uttered a miserable sigh. "I suppose it just feels like, _sometimes_…you'll always care just that little bit more about Usagi than me."

Her enthusiasm faded quickly, guilt and doubt rising in her heart to replace it. His response wasn't a surprise – she'd almost expected it after her earlier self-reflection – but it still hurt to hear it. "Cutie, you have every right to say that. I haven't exactly been a very good girlfriend, have I?"

Corey seemed a little guilty himself. "Hey, don't say that…"

"It's true. You've put up with so much from me since we first met and all I ever do is complain that I want even more. I've been whiny, pushy and selfish, I haven't listened to your concerns, and I'm sorry. I promise you, that all stops today."

He smiled uncomfortably. "It's okay, really-"

"I _must _be a little nuts," she admitted, with a bitter laugh. "I got all obsessed over finding you a gift. A stupid present that would prove how much I love you and magically fix all our problems. Luckily, I actually listened to Artemis - eventually - and realised how idiotic it all was…but then I thought of the perfect gift after all. Something I _could _give you to show I care. Something that proves I love you just as much as Usagi. More even. Something that's…" Her stomach began to flutter again. "Well, I hope it really is good for both of us _and _our relationship."

He stared back at her warily. "Should I be nervous? Because I am."

"I…" Minako forced herself to stop and take a deep breath. _Courage, _she thought determinedly. _It's not going to be permanent. Just until we work past this. _

"Minako?"

"Remember when you said you felt like maybe Artemis was right? That we were moving too fast, too soon?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, um…" She was finding it far more difficult to get out than anticipated. _After all, _she thought in a panic, _I don't _really _want him to say yes! _"I was thinking…if it would help after Titus and, well, all of this…" _I just have to be strong now. _"Maybe I could, um…oh, god, this hurts…" Minako took a one final deep breath and forced it out. "Maybe I should move back home with my parents and we could give our relationship a little reset?"

She wasn't disappointed by Corey's reaction; he froze up completely.

"You know…" she continued meekly, "Date a little more, establish more clearly defined boundaries – admittedly more for me than you – and then, when you're ready too…we could try this whole living together thing again?"

"I…I don't know what to say," he admitted slowly. "You'd really do that for me?"

Minako resisted the urge to scream "NO!" straight to the heavens. "I would. I love you, Corey, and if it will help you, _and _us, moving forward…I can handle it." _I don't know how _well _I'll handle it_, she admitted miserably. _I already feel like I want to die and he hasn't said yes yet!_

Corey studied her silently for another few seconds…then began to laugh. It started out as a low and reserved chuckle but quickly escalated into an uncontrollable howl. "Oh, man! Maybe I was wrong! You might just be insane after all, Minako!"

She wasn't getting the joke. A familiar twitch in her right eyebrow signalled her irritation. "I bare my soul…and you _laugh_?!"

He shut his mouth immediately. "Oh, god, I am _so _sorry, but…well, you're _nuts_!"

"If _that's _how you feel-" Her fiery retort was muffled against his chest as he pulled her in close for another hug.

"After everything that happened today, after losing Titus…losing you too is the last thing I want." He pressed his lips gently to her forehead. "Knowing you would make that sacrifice for me, despite your _obvious _hatred of the idea?" He shook his head gently. "It's enough to know you really do care that much…and that you're really trying."

Minako's anger faded quickly, and she relaxed in his embrace again. "I was kinda hoping you'd say that."

"Maybe things aren't perfect between us," he admitted, "And maybe it's going to take time, but…I love you, Mina."

She snuggled against him, practically purring. "And I love you."

Corey shifted, letting her fall further against his chest until his chin was resting atop her head. "This won't be easy to put behind us, though. Everyone else-"

"You let me worry about everyone else," Minako whispered, too content to care at that moment. It _wouldn't _be easy, he was right there, but they'd handle it like they'd handled everything else life - or her own insecurities - had thrown at them.

"But-"

"They're my friends, Corey, _our _friends…and they'll understand. Maybe they'll be mad at first, but I say who cares? I'm sick and tired of choosing duty over love and sacrificing my own happiness for my life as a Sailor Senshi. This time, I'm choosing love. I'm choosing _you_!" Her tirade complete, she skewered him with a pointed glare. "Got a problem with that?"

"Well, no, but I don't want to cause any more trouble between-"

She sighed wearily and clamped her hand over his mouth. "Oh, would you just shut up and kiss me already?!"

"Mmf, mmhmm, mff."

"Oh, right." She pulled her hand away with a mischievous wink. "You were saying?"

Corey's lips captured hers without further delay and, for that moment, at least, all was right in Minako Aino's world.

* * *

AN: Well, I ended up making this a two-parter after all, retroactively labeling the last chapter "Eulogy I - Conflict" to precede "Eulogy II - Compromise". A lot of the themes just seemed to carry over, especially in Chibiusa's scene and Corey's semi-reconciliation with Minako. Much like with Usagi, I didn't want to hit the reset button on their relationship too quickly...but a conversation with metalgear - seriously mate, maybe I should just give you a co-writer credit on these last couple of chapters! - convinced me all they needed was a clear sign of Minako actually compromising for once. We've seen a lot of give and take - mostly giving from Corey and taking from Minako - and this was the first time she really felt like she was understanding her own behaviour for me. Offering to "hit the reset button" on their relationship, despite desperately wanting to avoid it, seemed like the perfect "crazy" sort of gesture she might come up with and the rest wrote itself from there. Corey just wanting SOMEONE to admit he had a point seemed very in-character; he isn't out to convince people he's right, he DID the right thing as far as he's concerned, but like everyone else he likes feeling validated...and her conceding he had his reasons for acting, even if she doesn't agree with WHAT he did, seemed like a more realistic conclusion to their current dramas. As Corey said, things aren't perfect between them yet, but the immediate crisis is over.

Aside from that, I really wanted to continue to move the main plot along after Chaos' "meeting" with Elder Haim last time out. This time it's Rinjirou getting a kick up the backside from "Hyperion", the old god and patron of the original Exalted Knights. Again, I intended to leave his mother's appearance ambiguous. Is she really there, or is she all just Hyperion playing mind games to get what he wants? Rin's starting to question that himself, but it was essentially an offer he couldn't refuse and I'm looking forward to his meeting with Mamoru. I noted down a few lines already and let's say Rin's typical blunt approach leads to some snarky back and forth immediately!

Lastly, Chibiusa. This is a different take on her character, I know, but the more I push Usagi towards "growing up" into a more complex character the more I see Chibiusa as the mirror image of her younger self, so focused on what's "right" and "good". Some of you vehemently agreed with her tirade against Usagi last chapter but I want to stress Usagi isn't wrong as such; it's just a more pragmatic viewpoint. Maybe the Sailor Senshi DON'T kill...but they've never fought human opponents before. Not in this lifetime. Maybe that isn't an option anymore? Who can say?

Anyway, I'm rambling, lol. I try to keep these short but this was such a stacked chapter character-wise that I had a lot on my mind. Maybe I'm seeking validation the way Corey was? ;-) Thanks as always to everyone who read, and to those who reviewed as well. Not too long left before the climax now, and according to my outline we will be seeing the Outer Senshi again next chapter. Sorry for the wait!

Lisseas


	36. Rinjirou's Plan: The Senshi's Dilemma

**Sailor Moon: The Order of Black**

**Chapter Thirty Five - Rinjirou's Plan; The Sailor Senshi's Dilemma**

**Originally published 08/02/2016**

* * *

"Goodnight, Usako." Mamoru brushed a stray strand of hair from her eyes and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead, smiling in relief that he had her back. "I love you."

"Mm…" She mumbled something incoherent and snuggled deeper into her pillow, asleep at last. He couldn't blame her after the day she'd had, either. First Corey and his attack on her leadership, then Chibiusa! The Guardian Knight was mad, sure, but he knew who had hurt Usagi more.

_Her only thought was for Chibiusa's safety, _he thought sadly. _How can I condemn her for that? How can anyone? How could Chibiusa?! Corey, I can understand…but her? _The bed creaked quietly as he rose, careful not to disturb her. It had been a very difficult day, that was for sure, and she deserved a little peace. Admittedly, the tension had taken its toll on him as well; Mamoru stifled a yawn as he backed towards the bedroom door, slipping into his living room and closing it quietly behind him.

"It's about time."

Mamoru whirled about, summoning a rose to his hand automatically, and spotted an unkempt head of black hair. Someone was sitting on his couch, entirely too casually for his liking.

"I thought she'd blubber all night." His uninvited guest's sarcastic tone was a big clue to his identity. "Must be tough being the Moon Princess, huh?"

"Rinjirou?" Mamoru's brow furrowed warily as he stepped closer. What was he doing here?

The other man turned, one arm resting across the back of the couch as he touched his forehead in a mock salute. "Your Highness."

"What are you doing here? How did you even get in?"

Rinjirou's eyes sparkled. "Magic." His deadpan delivery didn't last long, though, disappearing with an especially amused snort. "How do you think, genius? I picked the lock while you were busy in there with the weepy one." His head cocked to one side, a curious expression on his face. "I admit, it wasn't easy picturing the future Queen of Earth snivelling like such a baby. Does that happen often?"

"She's had a rough day," Mamoru said, through gritted teeth. "Do you really dislike her that much?"

"What's not to dislike? She admitted she plans to crown herself Queen someday." There had been a clear hint of amusement in his voice, but that now faded. "I'm not a big fan of yours, either, of course."

_Of course, _Mamoru thought sombrely._ The Order of Black was founded by the last remaining Exalted Knights...by Smythe. It's no surprise they hate me just as much as Usako. _That made Rinjirou's sudden appearance something of a concern. "What do you want with me?"

The former Black Paladin pushed himself to his feet, flashing a cocky smirk when Mamoru adopted a defensive stance. "Don't worry, Endymion. I'm just here to talk."

"So talk."

Rinjirou rolled his eyes. "Don't be so impatient! There are certain protocols that need to be followed first. Honour demands it." He walked around the couch and performed a brief but formal bow. "You had no obligation to patch me up, today _or _the time I was shot, but you did...and I'm grateful."

Mamoru sighed quietly. _Perhaps I've judged him too harshly_. "You're welcome."

"So, what does someone like you see in such a ditz anyway?"

_Or not! _After more than five years of dating Usagi – and dealing with her friends – Mamoru thought himself a fairly patient man…but Rinjirou was testing that theory right now. "What do you want?"

His shrug was entirely too nonchalant. "Regrettably, I need your help."

Mamoru couldn't help it; he laughed. "And you figured this was the best way to get it? Breaking into my apartment and insulting the woman I love?"

"In my defence," Rinjirou countered, with another shrug, "I insult most people I meet. Just ask Rei, or that vapid blonde moron, Minako. It's something of a, uh…personality quirk."

"I get it now. Rin_jerko_…"

His pained expression was worth it in itself. "Oh, hell. That actually stuck?!"

Mamoru rubbed his bleary eyes irritably. "If you really want my help, you'll start talking. _Now_."

"Right, right." Rinjirou seemed to consider his words carefully a moment before speaking. "I met my dead mother today, for the second time in as many weeks."

All Mamoru could muster in response was a blank stare. "I'm not really that kind of doctor..."

"Oh, ha, ha." The sarcasm was so strong up close that it almost stung. "I'm not crazy, believe me. It'd be a lot easier to deal with than reality!"

Another sigh followed. "Go on."

"She's…I don't know, acting on behalf of someone. Someone important."

Rinjirou's evasiveness was growing tiresome; Mamoru really did lack patience tonight. "Where are you going with this?"

The other man sighed irritably, a quick hiss of air from his lips. "Oh, fine, Mister Impatient. Hyperion, the Undying Sun, told me to seek you out and, with your help, reform his Exalted Knights."

This blank stare came even easier. "I just…I have no words."

"Just shut up and listen, will you?! He appeared as an impossibly tall man, shrouded in flame. He-"

"Wait," Mamoru said, his planned retort sticking in his throat. "What did you say?"

"A tall man, shrouded in flame," Rinjirou repeated, giving him a curious stare. "No features, just this blank silhouette..."

_The same entity appeared to me, tied to the return of Endymion's memories. _That changed things; it might even change everything. Mamoru gestured to the couch and moved to join him. "Alright, Rinjirou. You have my attention."

* * *

_The following morning…_

"Oh, it's such a wonderful day!" Minako gave up her grip on Corey's hand to perform a _very _cheerful twirl…right into the path of an elderly couple approaching from the opposite direction. "Gah!" It was all she could do to stop – barely! - teetering on her tip-toes as her arms pinwheeled, vainly attempting to prevent the collision. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as their eyes widened in surprise and fear…

"Come here, you." Corey yanked her out of harm's way with his typical good timing, setting her back on her feet at his side mere moments before she would have bowled them over.

"Watch where you're going!" the old man grumbled. His scowl _would _have been impressive if not for the death glare his wife shot Minako; now _that _was terrifying!

"Eep…" The blonde bowed deeply, nearly throwing Artemis off her shoulders for the second time. "I am _so _sorry!" She felt her cheeks burn as the woman muttered something about 'the youth of today' under her breath. "Oops…"

The white cat pulled himself back into a slightly less precarious position. "Really, Mina!"

"Well, I'm sorry!" she said, with a deep pout, "but I'm just so happy! For the first time in a long time, I'm not worried about going crazy. It's like a weight's been lifted off my shoulders! Like I'm finally free!"

"I'm very happy to hear that," he replied calmly, "but I'd be even happier if you could watch where-"

He trailed off into a startled yowl as Minako's toes caught on a crack in the footpath, sending both of them tumbling to the ground.

"…you're going."

She leapt back to her feet effortlessly, dusting herself off to hide the embarrassment she felt. "I'm okay!"

"I'm not so sure," Corey muttered, scooping up a clearly unhappy Artemis with one hand.

"Oh, shush!" Minako shoved him, albeit playfully. "I know I said _you _could call me crazy, but you're being a little liberal with it, don't you think?"

He shrugged carefully as Artemis, clearly opting for safety, climbed onto _his _shoulders instead. "I call it like I see it, Minako, you know that."

"Well, keep it to yourself," she retorted, only a little annoyed by his good-natured teasing. "If I have to impose a daily limit on crazy jokes, I will!"

Corey cracked a wry grin in return. "Now _that's _crazy!"

Artemis re-entered the conversation with an exasperated sigh, still trying in vain to smooth down his bristling fur. "If you two are finished, could we take a moment to talk about our meeting with the rest of the team? _Before _we get there?"

Minako wrinkled her nose in disapproval. "Spoilsport."

"No, he's right." Corey exhaled slowly as he glanced at the distant Hikawa Shrine in concern. "It's not gonna be easy facing everyone again after yesterday."

She intertwined her fingers in his and squeezed gently. "I already told you, Corey, I'll handle everyone else."

"And I told you I don't want to make things difficult between you and the others."

Artemis peered down at her sombrely. "Corey's right, Mina. You two were able to work things out in your rather unique way, and I'm glad for it, but that doesn't mean it will be so easy with everyone else." His pale blue eyes were full of concern. "You already went through a rough patch with Usagi, not all that long ago, in fact. Do you really want things to get that bad again?"

"Oh, let them be mad," Minako countered, waving him off dismissively. "They'll come around sooner or later, and until they do? I get my cutie all to myself!"

Corey sighed again, pinching the bridge of his nose painfully. "Don't get me wrong, I'm loving cool, calm and collected Minako, but maybe you _should _be a little more worried."

"Nope," she declared, squeezing his hand yet again. "Nothing's bringing me down today!"

That confidence remained steadfast right up to Rei's door, finally diminishing a little as Minako slid it open and felt her friends' stares. _Maybe Arty and Corey had a point; this is gonna be tough!_

Usagi sat front and centre, looking surprisingly relaxed with all things considered. She rested against Mamoru – for physical _and _emotional support, perhaps? – while gently stroking Luna's fur as the cat purred in her lap. Rei and Makoto sat to her right, the two fellow Senshi Minako thought most likely to fight Corey for his actions yesterday. Ami sat off to one side, across the room from everyone else but still very much a part of the group, leaving Chibiusa – their only guaranteed ally – between them.

The pink-haired teen leapt to her feet and hugged Corey warmly. "I'm so glad you two made up!"

He brought one arm up around her back with a smile. "What can I say? I got some great guidance."

Minako flashed a quick V-sign and snuck in a hug of her own, dropping her voice to a whisper. "Thanks for making me think about it all, Chibiusa. That was a huge help!"

"Anytime," she chirped, finally releasing her and returning to her seat.

That left them standing alone before the group again. _One down, _Minako thought, surveying the rest of the room. _Only everyone else to go._

Usagi caught her by surprise by speaking first. "I'm glad you made up too. If you'd been driven apart by all of this, I just…" She trailed off a moment, but flashed a faint smile. "Well, let's just say that I ship Minako and Corey, and I wouldn't want to see that happen."

It was a rather touching moment from their leader, one Minako was extremely grateful for. Perhaps, despite Corey and Artemis' fears, they might actually be able to put it all behind them.

"And," Usagi continued quietly, "after giving it a lot of thought…I owe you an apology, Corey." There was a barely perceptible pause as she inhaled, seemingly nervous. "You were right to fight me over Titus. I just wanted him to respect me and acknowledge my authority as the leader, but...I went about it the wrong way. I tried to _make _him respect me with a threats, but respect has to be earned...and I wasn't deserving yesterday." She glanced down as Mamoru squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. "I'm sorry. For that, and for…well."

Corey nodded silently, leaving her staring back at him expectantly.

"Uh, cutie?" Minako nudged him gently, recognising his reluctance. "Maybe you have something you wanna tell Usagi in return?" This was usually his forte, reading a situation and looking for the compromise…but perhaps he was too close?

"Right," he murmured, finally looking up. "I, uh…I let my emotions get the better of me yesterday, at Titus' funeral, and I said some things I regret. For that, I'm sorry too. You didn't deserve all of that."

Luna let out a happy sigh. "There now, isn't that better?"

Rei evidently disagreed. "That's it? You're not even going to mention what you _did _yesterday?"

"No more salt to rub in Usagi's wounds?" Mamoru added, clearly still holding a grudge.

Minako had to fight hard to keep from cringing. _Geez, Mamoru, trying to get back into Usagi's good graces, much?_

"No," her boyfriend replied, just as flat. "I'm not going to mention it." His emerald eyes narrowed in determination. "I still believe I was right, Rei, and I won't be bullied into an apology."

"Bullied?" the miko countered, genuinely surprised. "Is that what you think this is?"

Makoto's ponytail bobbed as she shook her head slowly. "Meet us halfway here, Corey. You have to admit you weren't exactly a good friend yesterday. I mean, you jeopardised Chibiusa's life when you sabotaged our plans to save her!"

"Says you," the teen muttered, with a sidelong glare.

"I prevented you going off half-cocked and _killing _people," Corey said, sounding just as tired of it all as Usagi. "Let's not pretend you're innocent victims in this, Makoto. I went off with Rinjirou to _save _lives-"

"And you nearly got yourselves killed, _along _with Chibiusa! If Ami hadn't figured out a way to track your blinks…"

Ami didn't say a word. If anything, she almost shrank into her little corner of the room even further.

"Can't you see how selfish that was?" Makoto asked sadly. "What if you _had _died? Did you even stop to think about Minako? About the rest of us?"

That put a damper on the blonde's good spirits, but she knew Corey wouldn't see it like that. _Would any of us, if we were standing up for what we believe in?_

Sure enough, he remained as dispassionate as ever. "I'm here to discuss Chaos, not yesterday. Let's get on with it."

Minako closed her eyes as Rei fired off an angry retort. It was lost, however, amidst a rising swell of heated words and arguments. Luna tried to rein them in but nobody was listening. They were all too focused on Corey and his 'betrayal'.

"…_was _selfish!"

"He saved me, didn't he?!"

"…stuck around, _helped_ us ensure there were no deaths!"

"Hey…" It emerged quietly at first, surprising even Minako. She swallowed and attempted a second, louder interjection. "HEY!" When that failed to grab everyone's attention, she stuck her fingers in her mouth and whistled _extremely _loudly…giving her the room's undivided attention. "Ha. That, uh, that worked a little better than I expected."

Artemis, largely quiet to this point, nudged her gently. "Go ahead, Mina."

"This is so messed up." The words came surprisingly easy; her mind was so much clearer free of her anxiety over her mental state. "Things were so much simpler when I was Sailor V. Love and justice, good and evil; it was all so clearly defined and easy to understand."

Ami finally spoke. "Where are you going with this, Minako?"

She reached behind her back and produced a familiar pair of red glasses. "I think, in a way, I was the strongest I've ever been as V. I didn't hesitate in standing up and affirming my beliefs. Love, justice? They weren't just a set of tired, old clichés I rattled off before a fight, I really _meant _it!" A sad sigh slipped from her lips. "I think, somewhere along the way, I forgot about that part of me. I think we all did."

Luna exchanged a confused look with Artemis, who shook his head 'no'.

"Usagi, you're our leader, our Princess, and our friend. We all swore to serve and protect you, true, but we _also _claim to serve justice…and yesterday?" She took a deep breath…and committed. "I think you were wrong. We _all _were."

Usagi slumped back against Mamoru, a mix of stunned surprise and hurt betrayal flashing across her face. It tore painfully at Minako's heart, but she knew she meant what she'd just said. _If I'm really going to be the leader someday, I have to be willing to stand up for my own principles as well. Not just for Usagi._

"So, you caved," Rei scoffed, leaping to Usagi's defence with a derisive snort. "Big surprise there."

"I didn't cave," she retorted angrily, "and I think _that's _the surprise, given I've consistently sacrificed my own happiness for six _years _now, all in the name of duty!"

"But how can you go along with this line of thinking?" the miko asked, pressing a hand to her chest. "Like you said, Usagi's our leader, our Princess and, most importantly, our _friend_. You should be able to trust in her to make the right decision, Minako. We all should!"

"That's right," Makoto agreed, eyeing Corey sombrely. "What's friendship without trust?"

Minako opened her mouth to respond but was beaten to the punch by her boyfriend.

"I trust Queen Serenity…and she broke my heart time and time again. You say friendship _is_ trust but how can I trust any of _you _to do the right thing, especially after yesterday?"

It was Luna who answered for the Senshi, flicking her tail cautiously. "What do you mean, Corey?"

"You were all there," he said, casting his gaze around the room, "in the Silver Millennium. You knew what was going on just like I did…and you turned a blind eye to it, just as I did." The guilt was as clear as day in his voice. "Perhaps you were more like bodyguards back then, but you _all _saw the injustices of Queen Serenity's reign, and you did _nothing_."

Minako felt the guilt and shame rising up within; Mina's guilt and shame. _She _did _turn a blind eye to it all. Duty demanded she obey her Queen…and she did. Just as I've followed Usagi. Like yesterday…_

"I know my own heart," Corey said softly, "and I _know _I'll never let that happen again. But all of you? You _knew _what Usagi was proposing and you fell in line with her anyway, just like you did in the past. So, I'll ask you again; knowing that, how do I trust _you _to do the right thing and stand up for what you _claim _to believe in?"

Usagi's eyes widened slightly as she sank back against Mamoru, looking even more drained than she had a moment ago.

As for Minako, she swallowed back sudden disgust - with _herself_! She'd seen the effects of blind and obsessive devotion first hand; it had _ruined _Corval! Was she guilty of making that very same mistake over _two _lifetimes?!

Her friends were quiet too, even Chibiusa who bore no guilt herself. Usagi was clearly uncomfortable with the notion, while her friends displayed a conflicting range of emotions.

"Now," Corey said quietly, "It's done. I can't change it, nor would I. If you can't accept that…" He left it unsaid, but his meaning was clear; _I can always leave._

Makoto was the first to speak, leaning forward with her hands clasped tightly in her lap. "But how are we supposed to just forget about this?! You _turned _on us!"

"By remembering that you're friends," Chibiusa said gently, glancing at Usagi meaningfully, "and that you still care about each other."

"But are we still friends?" Rei sounded much sadder than Minako had expected. "Friends don't turn against each other. I'm sorry, but they just don't! They fight over silly little things and they might even call each other names, but they also stick together through thick or thin." It was as melancholic as she'd been in quite some time. "You broke our trust, Corey, and despite what you say it isn't so easy to move on from that."

"It isn't our place to question Usagi," Ami agreed timidly, finally looking up from her hands. "Minako raised a valid point, but…" She removed her glasses and rubbed at her eyes. "She's our friend, and it shouldn't be difficult to trust in her judgement, right?"

Makoto nodded, albeit reluctantly. "Right."

_Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no! _Minako's heart sank and she began to fret again. For a moment, it seemed like Corey had reached them…but even his impressive powers of mediation had failed this time.

"Who says?!" he retorted, finally displaying a little anger. "What kind of friendship is that? Did any of you even stop to ask Usagi if that's what _she _wants?"

Usagi slumped even further against Mamoru, tears welling up in her eyes. Minako felt guilty for the role she'd played to this point, but that was tempered by the fact her eyes had been opened. _Corey is right. We don't even think about it anymore, do we? We love Usagi so much that we just agree no matter what, the very kind of blind devotion I remember from Mina. The scariest part is, even now, it feels _right_…_

"That's not…" Makoto stumbled, caught off-guard by his argument. "That's not what we did. Facing an enemy, a _human _enemy? It's difficult, yes, but we have to defend ourselves!"

Corey pressed his attack. "And a frontal assault on their stronghold is self-defence?"

"Yes! I mean, no…I just…" The tall brunette appeared confused. "We had to save Chibiusa. What were we supposed to do, just leave her a prisoner?"

The pink-haired teen stood, arms folded across her chest. "I wasn't even there."

"You're clouding the real issue," Rei protested, looking uncomfortable with his reasoning as well.

Not content with merely observing, Mamoru waded into the fight now. "You were asking us to leave Chibiusa in captivity, Corey. Be fair; how on Earth where we supposed to do that?"

"I asked nothing of the sort! All I wanted was some level-headed thinking from everyone! You and Usagi are meant to be better than that!"

Mamoru's nostrils flared. "There was no way we could leave her in their hands a second longer than necessary. To do so would have been abandonment by any other name!"

There was a loud thump as Chibiusa stomped her foot hard against the floor. "I wasn't…even…THERE!"

Figurative chaos descended as Rei and Makoto joined the argument. Minako looked on helplessly as the people she loved most in the world tore into one another, powerless to stop it. Usagi looked like she was about to cry, and Ami wasn't far behind her. _I'm supposed to be leading them, _she thought, in utter despair, _but I don't know how to stop this. I don't know how to reach them!_

An ear-piercing howl cut right through the din as if in answer to her prayers. Luna leapt from Usagi's lap, right into the centre of the room. "That's enough!"

Silence ensued as everyone turned to stare at her in stunned bewilderment. She had been known to yell on occasion, when she deemed it necessary, but it had been a long time. Even Artemis was surprised.

"I have kept silent for most of this _nonsense, _hoping you'd eventually see reason…but it appears that was too much to ask." Luna's eyes scanned the room, lingering on each member of the team in turn. "Chaos, the root of _all _evil, has returned…yet you're sitting here bickering like immature schoolgirls! We should be planning for its arrival, not going around and around in circles debating who did what and why!"

Rei raised her hand. "But-"

The black cat skewered her with a reproving stare. "Usagi is more than capable of defending herself should she want to. She doesn't need you two fanning the flames and causing more trouble!"

The miko shared a look of contrition with the tall brunette beside her and bowed her head, keeping whatever else she might have said to herself.

"As for you, _Justice_?" Luna's ears flattened as she turned to Corey. "I understand your concerns, I do, but this isn't helping. You've made your point, now it's time to let everyone reflect on it. Repeating it ad nauseam is only going to lead to more conflict."

Artemis blinked slowly. "Selene help me, I _love _it when you get all stern like that!"

Despite her black fur, Luna's blush was plain to see as she concluded her tirade. "You all claim you're adults, now act like it!" Her tail twitched again as she turned and relinquished control of the floor, an opportunistic smack to Artemis' head notwithstanding. "Idiot!"

Silence followed, everyone avoiding eye contact with one another as they reflected on what had happened. Finally, though, Usagi spoke up. "We're hurting right now, that much is clear, and the issues we face aren't going away overnight…but Luna's right. Arguing over and over again won't help anyone but Chaos; it's only gathering strength while we squabble…and that can't continue."

Rei slumped in her seat, abruptly tired. "Right."

Corey nodded wordlessly and sank to the floor, joined by Minako a moment later. She took a hold of his hand and squeezed, reassuring him with her presence alone.

"So," Usagi said, studying them all once again. "Where should we start?"

* * *

It hadn't been easy following the Black Paladin below. He seemed to shift in and out of focus, making it difficult for Sailor Saturn to keep her eyes on him. Almost like they didn't _want _to see him, marking the ability as one they'd seen from a former Order of Black soldier named Rinjirou; 'Shadow Walker.'

"It must be nice, not having to worry about being spotted."

The Sailor Senshi of Silence glanced wearily at her friend and comrade, Sailor Uranus, barely able to resist an eye roll. The taller woman was watching the street like a hawk though, despite her flippant comment, making it a little more difficult to condemn her for it. It was just her way of lightening the mood, after all…though it wasn't working very well. Saturn's stomach was fluttering uncomfortably, a physical manifestation of the strange, unrelenting dread that had haunted her all evening. "I don't know that this was such a good idea."

"What else were we supposed to do?"

Neptune leaned forward, nodding in agreement as she joined them on the edge. "The Order of Black are a proven enemy…and a dangerous one at that. If they're searching the city for us, better we turn the tables on them, learn what we can, and return that information to Sailor Moon and the others."

"We could have at least waited until she replied to us first…"

"I've tried the communicators _and _her phone," Uranus said, about as blunt as she could be. "If she wanted to talk to us, she would have already...though I'll admit, I can understand _why _she might feel that way."

"We've made some terrible errors in judgement," Neptune agreed, in quiet discomfort. "Missteps."

Saturn found it refreshing to see them so self-reflective after so many years of near-arrogance. Maybe they had finally changed for the better?

"Of course, it doesn't help that Tinman probably tossed us under the bus the second he popped back to Tokyo."

"He wouldn't do that!" she protested, regretting her outburst immediately.

"Oh?" Uranus shared a saucy wink with Neptune. "Are you sure you're being entirely objective here, Sailor Saturn?"

"It's not like that," the younger Senshi muttered, embarrassed by their mention of her crush. "He's a nice person, Uranus. You just got off on the wrong foot, that's all."

"Now _that's _something of an understatement," Neptune said, with an uncharacteristic giggle.

Uranus laughed as she tussled Saturn's hair, much to her consternation. "Tinman and I get along just the way I like it; badly. I don't need to be his BFF to fight beside him."

"…" There wasn't much she could say to that. "I can't argue with you there." They'd proven to be a most effective combination in battle, _despite _their mutual dislike of one another.

"Great!" The Sky Senshi turned away and gestured to the street. "Now, if you're done being all mopey, can we get back to following this guy before we lose him?" She didn't wait for an answer, taking off in a run and clearing the next street with ease.

Neptune's amused smile did nothing to reassure Saturn, but she hefted her Glaive and followed the older woman anyway, hoping her bad feeling was just nerves.

* * *

"What do you think, Corey?" Usagi asked, all business now. "Was it really Chaos?"

His first response was a noncommittal shrug. "I never fought the original, but it hit hard. Harder than anything I've faced before." He pressed two fingers to his chest unconsciously, right over his wound. "It punched through my shield like it wasn't even there. My armour too. Not even ol' Jerkface could do that."

Rei stared at him warily for a moment before turning back to Usagi. "How could it possibly be Chaos, though? You destroyed its physical form, _dispersed _it! How could it reform itself so quickly?"

"Perhaps it's a duplicate?" Ami suggested, appearing infinitely more comfortable with this topic. "All we know is it _claims _to be Chaos. It could be a forgery created by the Order of Black, in the same way they managed to recreate the Revenant Knight's Constructs."

Artemis' tail began to twitch back and forth in a clear sign of nervousness. "But to what end?" He let out a contented purr as Minako began running her fingers up and down his spine, as much to soothe her own nerves as his. "What purpose could they have for such a creature?"

"That…I'm not so sure on," the genius admitted, staring back down at her hands. "It seems unlikely, I agree, especially given those Constructs were nothing special."

"It _was _Chaos." All eyes turned to Chibiusa as she stood again, looking very much the frightened little girl they'd all met several years before. "I know it was."

"How?" Mamoru asked gently, reaching out to grasp her hand.

She didn't fight him. "It _knew _me."

Usagi seemed to put aside any awkwardness between them, standing to hug Chibiusa. She didn't try to pull away either, something Minako was glad to see. "What do you mean? How did it know you?"

"It called me Small Lady, like Wiseman did. It said I had a piece of it inside me, and…it _took _it." Giving herself a moment to breathe, Chibiusa calmed a little. "It…it reached _inside _my chest, pulled out this black orb…and said there was only one more piece left to find."

Mamoru's face fell. "Why didn't you mention any of this before?"

A little fire reignited in Chibiusa's eyes. "Because you were all so busy giving Corey a hard time that I didn't have a chance!" She pulled out of Usagi's embrace and sat down, cooling off quickly. "Besides, it wasn't exactly something I wanted to relive."

The room went quiet, until Ami cleared her throat. "I, uh…I have a theory."

Luna had none of her customary patience left. "Well, don't leave us in suspense, Ami!"

"Is it possible Chaos is somehow reassembling itself? Collecting pieces of the various aspects Usagi has destroyed over the years to make itself whole again?"

All the colour drained from their leader's face. "I don't like the sound of that."

Corey, still a little pale after his ordeal, seemed to blanch further. "Now that I think about it, it _was _a little pissed. Annoyed, almost…with Megumi, then Rinjirou. The whole Order of Black, even. It called her a foolish little girl, like it was looking down on her."

Chibiusa nodded slowly. "It did. And the way she died, it…it was like it was playing with her. Enjoying itself."

"It's no big deal," Makoto declared, her voice filled with bravado. "We'll figure out a way to stop it, I know it." Her eyes darted around the room anxiously. "Right?"

It was Rei who asked the inevitable question. "How?"

The door slid open to reveal a smirking Rinjirou. "That's where I come in."

"Oh, great," Minako muttered, glaring daggers at him, "it's _you_."

He ignored her completely. "It must be said, listening to the vaunted Sailor Senshi squabble like little kids was a lot of fun…but time is short."

Rei sighed tiredly. "Rinjirou-"

"I'll be brief." His eyes wandered the room, finally settling on Usagi. "I don't like you, the _idea _of you. We set aside true monarchy centuries ago, and now you want to bring it back?" He shook his head. "I don't claim to know the future the way you do, but I don't imagine people will just give up their freedoms so easily."

She stared back at him impassively, her usually expressive features completely blank.

"Still, I wasn't worried. Through Rei, I'd been exposed to a side of the Sailor Senshi the Order hadn't shown me. The kind, honourable side that didn't kill. The _good _side." His expression darkened. "But I saw another side of you yesterday, when Justice came to recruit me. Your own Guardian Knight saw something in you that disgusted him…that _scared _him. If not for us acting first, you would have killed the very people I want to save. Innocent people with no idea of the truth behind the Order of Black. Innocent people who just want the same thing you claim to; a safe and secure Earth."

Usagi still said nothing, meeting his gaze unwaveringly.

"I don't trust you, _any _of you." Rinjirou's determination finally began to subside. "But, it's obvious to me that Chaos is a far greater threat to this world than you are…at least for the moment. So, with all that in mind, I'm willing to look past our differences…and work together to stop it."

"How magnanimous of you," Makoto muttered, folding her arms across her chest.

"I told you," Minako said, with a shake of her head. "Rin_jerko_!"

"Zip it, er…"

"What?" she countered, raising a single eyebrow. "Come on, then, let's hear it!"

He was clearly caught off-guard, struggling for something to say. "Min…_nuts_-o?"

Rei groaned loudly. "Gods…"

Corey quite literally facepalmed. "That was terrible!"

"Look, do you want my help or not?" Rinjirou snapped, planting his hands on his hips.

"I still haven't heard the reason we _need _your help," Makoto retorted, glaring right back at him.

Mamoru looked up, fingers pressed tightly to the bridge of his nose. "Perhaps you should try that all again? _Without _insulting people?"

The former Black Paladin rolled his eyes. "Fine." He took a deep breath and began pacing back and forth. "All of the stuff I already said, with one key addition. Hyperion, the Undying Sun…a _god_…has recruited me to reform his Exalted Knights." At their collective silence, he sighed irritably. "The old order of knights that preceded the Order of Black?"

"_Ohhh_," Minako said loudly, with an emphatic and utterly unconvincing nod. "Those guys!"

Rinjirou looked at Corey in disbelief. "Seriously, what the hell do you see in her?!"

"Be very careful…"

"Right, right…" He stared irritably at Minako for a moment longer before clapping his hands. "So, to recap, I am going to reform the Exalted Knights of the Undying Sun…" More irritation flashed across his face. "With _Endymion's _help."

It was Mamoru's turn to shuffle uncomfortably as all eyes locked on him. "I _was _going to mention it eventually…but we got side-tracked."

"And you really think this is a good idea?" Usagi asked, concern in her eyes.

He glanced at Rinjirou a moment. "No, I don't, but _something _brought Endymion's memories back, Usako…and I believe it was this Hyperion. Like it or not…and it's much closer to _not-_"

The other man scoffed. "The feeling's mutual."

"I think I need to do this." Mamoru took her hand gently and smiled. "Besides, if it _is _Chaos back for revenge, we're going to need all the help we can get."

"Well…" Usagi pondered it a moment, finally managing a reluctant nod. "We've never really turned away help when it's offered, have we?"

"Great," Rinjirou declared, clapping his hands together once more. "Since you're so amiable, I'll need to borrow your boyfriend for a while."

"What? Why?" She recoiled quickly. "Mamo-chan? You didn't say _you'd_ have to go anywhere!"

"Hyperion always was a touch demanding." A stout old man stepped through the doorway, hands on his hips. "They've been given a quest…and it isn't wise to keep an old god waiting."

Rei's jaw just about hit the floor. "GRANDPA?! You're back?!"

"Rei!" He made a beeline for her, arms wide open…and received a clip across the ear for his trouble. "Ow!"

"Where have you been all this time?!" she growled, eyes wide and full of fire. "I've been worried sick about you!"

"Yes, I can feel your concern," the old man grumbled, rubbing his sore head. "Very touching...and Rinjirou and Mamoru weren't the only two Hyperion contacted." His irritation faded as he turned to the former Paladin. "Your mother…you've seen her?"

Rinjirou nodded slowly. "Yes. I don't understand _how _she's back, but…she seems to be in Hyperion's service."

Grandpa slipped into Rei's chair, ignoring her indignant glare. "Sawako urged me to reach out to old friends and allies, like-minded individuals and members of the Order who supported a return to our roots." He clasped his hands together in his lap. "We're far from done yet, but your Knights will have support upon their return."

"Support?" Ami asked, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"Yes," he agreed, "the Exalted Knights will have many of the same needs the Order of Black has now. Arms, armour, food and other supplies, transport…the list goes on."

"And _you _organised all that?" Rei sputtered. "You could barely keep this shrine running smoothly!"

His brow furrowed with annoyance. "I'm not quite the senile old fool you think I am, granddaughter." His familiar, boisterous laugh followed, echoing throughout the room. "At least, not all the time!"

Corey rose slowly to his feet and locked eyes with Rinjirou. "It sounds like you're building an army."

The other man didn't even blink. "To stop another one, yes."

"And once it _is _stopped?"

"There'll be plenty of time for such talk later," Grandpa insisted, waving the Guardian Knight off. "I told you already, keeping an old god waiting is _not _a good idea." He gestured to Mamoru. "You two have work to do."

"Right…" Rinjirou abruptly lost some of his cockiness. "There's just one small problem there. I, uh, I don't _actually _know where we're going."

The girls all but crashed to the floor with a collective groan, Mamoru resisting but just barely. "You don't?! You left that out of your sales pitch last night!"

"All Hyperion said was 'you must journey to where it all began'!" he countered, defensive. "That's a pretty vague clue considering all the Order really taught us in Exalted Knights 101 was 'their god left them high and dry and they all died'!"

The future King froze mid-retort, then blinked. "Caer Denerdhing."

"What the?!" Minako peered at him worriedly. "Are you having a stroke?"

Usagi's eyes flew wide open. "What?! Mamo-chan?!"

"No, I remember it!" he said vehemently, pacing back and forth. "From the past, _my _past! Smythe, I remember him telling me the Exalted Knights were based at a fortress named Caer Denerdhing. The order was founded there!" His brow wrinkled in deep concentration. "Now, all I know for sure was it was far to the north-west…"

Rinjirou snapped back into action. "Hino-sama, do you know it?"

"Hmm…" The old man gripped his chin thoughtfully. "I know where it _was_, yes. Wales, or at least the country known _today _as Wales…but I'd wager not much of it is left standing after a thousand years."

"Still," Mamoru said, "it's a good place to start."

"Agreed!" Grandpa slapped him on the arm good-naturedly. "We should leave at once!"

"Hold on just a minute!" Rei's sudden screech drew all eyes to her. "Who said _you're _going?!"

He drew himself up, suddenly looking far less withered and vulnerable than usual. "I did, Rei."

"No," she said firmly, shaking her head for emphasis. "It's too dangerous and I won't allow you to-"

"Rei." His voice was as hardened as any of them had ever heard. "I know you're concerned, but I am well and truly old enough to make my own decisions." He softened, pulling a faint smile. "I'll be fine."

"Hino-sama, if I may?" Rinjirou stepped forward with a quick, respectful bow. "I'll keep him safe, Rei. You have my word."

Her angry, violet eyes darted back and forth between the two of them…but she eventually relented. "You'd better…or you'll be sorry!"

"I don't doubt it."

Usagi couldn't hide her disappointment. "Do you really have to leave right away? I was hoping we'd have more time to talk..."

"There's no time to waste," he answered apologetically. "With Chaos back, we need allies and fast."

"Well, then," Rinjirou declared, extending his hand almost as a challenge. "Wales it is."

Mamoru accepted that challenge without hesitation, shaking his hand firmly. "Wales it is."

* * *

Hotaru listened to her friends talk with half an ear. Even now, despite returning safely to their hotel, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong.

"What a waste of time," Haruka muttered, dropping onto the bed with an irritated sigh. "Two hours spent following that Paladin, and for what? All he did was circle the city!"

Michiru sat at the small dressing table, brushing her long, aqua hair. "A scout, perhaps, searching for us?"

That made sense to Hotaru. Yes, the Order of Black clearly had the numbers to send a squad but one solitary man with near-invisibility was much harder to spot. For the Senshi, _and _the general public.

"Perhaps." The blonde woman reached for her phone. "Still no word from Usagi either."

Michiru lowered her brush, frowning uncertainly. "This long a delay _is _strange. Should we try using the communicators again?"

"Well…it's only six in the morning in Tokyo," Haruka said, tossing her phone onto the bed. "No point worrying just yet, I suppose." She glanced up at a sudden knock on the door. "Who the hell is that at this hour?"

"Room service."

It was a woman's voice, muffled through the door yet undeniably cheerful. Hotaru sat up on her own bed, the fluttering in her stomach intensifying. "I don't like this."

"We didn't order anything!" Haruka called back irritably, rolling her eyes with scorn.

The woman knocked again. "But I have the slip right here. Room four-oh-three, right?"

"Geez!" The tall blonde slid off her bed and headed out into the small living area. "Listen, we didn't-"

There was a loud explosion, forceful enough to shake the bedroom too. Michiru's eyes went wide in fear as she rushed to the doorway. "Haruka!"

Hotaru followed…and what she saw chilled her to the core. Her friend lay bleeding on the floor, the splintered remains of the door littered around her. A tall figure in a black, hooded robe stood in the doorway, the now-familiar mask of a Hunter peeking out from underneath it. The similarities ended there, however; this was no ordinary Hunter. Their aura was entirely different from the others she'd seen before, as thick and black as the robes they wore. It curled off their body, jutting out into the air around it, absorbing the very light itself.

Michiru wavered beside her, seemingly torn between rushing to her love's side and presenting more of a unified front with Hotaru. Eventually, Sailor Neptune's pragmatism won out and she relented, a hand dipping into her subspace pocket for her wand.

"You've eluded us for some time, Senshi. We would never have suspected the famous Michiru Kaiou, yet here you are."

Hotaru was surprised. A Huntress, not a Hunter, and she'd used her own voice for the 'room service' charade. But where it had been sweet and cheerful, it was now cold and flat.

"And _you_…" A hint of almost joyous fulfilment entered her voice. "I've been searching for you for so long now…_Hotaru_."

A faint groan came from Haruka as she lifted her head, gingerly trying to sit up. "Oh, hell…"

The Huntress raised a hand into the air and, with a brief, barely discernible shimmer of air, another two of her kind appeared behind her. "You have something that belongs to me."

Hotaru felt almost physically ill. There was something immensely familiar about this woman, though she knew they'd never met. _Another time, another place, _a voice whispered in her mind. _The body has changed but the mask is always the same…_

Haruka managed to drag herself to her feet. She had several large splinters embedded in her skin, a stomach-churning sight, but she was steady enough to limp over and join them. "If you want Hotaru, you'll have to go through me first."

"And me," Michiru agreed, revealing her transformation wand. "Neptune Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Uranus Crystal Power, Make Up!"

With two quick flashes of light, Sailors Neptune and Uranus flanked Hotaru instead…and the younger girl wasn't about to let them take on all the risk themselves.

"Saturn Crystal Power, Make Up!"

Uranus whirled about to point right at the Huntress. "Protected by the planet of the Distant Sky, the Guardian of Flight, Sailor Uranus!"

Her lover stepped up beside her. "Protected by the planet of the Deep Sea, the Maternal Guardian, I am Sailor Neptune!"

Saturn was rarely one for speeches…but she felt obliged. "Protected by the planet of Silence, I am the Guardian of Destruction and Birth…" She brought the Silence Glaive up defensively. "Sailor Saturn!"

And, with a confident nod to one another, they continued in unison, "On behalf of our Princess, we shall punish you!"

* * *

AN: *wince* Yes, yes, it's a cliffhanger...but when was the last time I stuck you guys with one of them? I will say I had a whole other scene written that follows right on from here but it needed more work and I was already growing tired of staring at this chapter so...here we are.

Where to start? Rinjirou and Mamoru are now on their way to their new subplot, one I'm hoping will keep them front and centre even as the focus turns to the Sailor Senshi - after a REALLY long time, too! I love writing Rinjirou, having a character completely unafraid to be a colossal douche-bag to other people lets me tease Usagi, Minako...all of my favourites, really, without it feeling forced. Let's face it, Usagi COULD be a crybaby, Minako COULD be nuts...Corey turned a blind eye to a lot of that because, as some have pointed out, he's probably just as nuts as everyone else is!

With that said, I couldn't just press the reset button on everyone's relationship. Minako committed to Corey AND her principles with (I hope) a nice flashback to her V persona, while the others got into another war of words with a clearly unapologetic Corey. Things are going to be messy for a while, I think! :-\ It makes my job as author more difficult, but it feels a lot more natural. And let's not speak too much about the utter convenience of Grandpa Hino's reappearance save for "IT WORKED ON THE SHOW!"

Finally, last but not last, I FINALLY managed to bring the Outer Senshi back. It's been a while, and I didn't plan on keeping them absent so long, it just worked out that way with all the other plots going on. They are back, though, and we'll kick off the next chapter with the continuation of their battle with "the Huntress" - you all know who it is, lol!

Thank you as ever for your continued readership and support. I got some wonderful reviews after a couple of weeks - SapphireWolf, sailorv, thank you! - and metalgear, you have of course been wonderful as always with your beta reading and general feedback. Thanks to everyone else who's just enjoying quietly in the background, as well, I appreciate you too! :-) Back with more soon, as always.

Oh, almost forgot, I have a poll up on my profile asking for your thoughts on Rei and Rinjirou's "relationship". If you have a spare moment, take a look and cast your vote!

Lisseas


	37. Check! Chaos' Endgame

**Sailor Moon: The Order of Black**

**Chapter Thirty Six - Check! Chaos' Endgame**

**Originally published 25/02/2016**

* * *

"On behalf of our Princess, we'll punish you!"

The Huntress laughed, a cold, insidious chuckle. "Just as brash as ever." The empty, black sockets of her mask stared intently at Saturn. "Come here, Hotaru…"

Uranus grunted as she plucked a large splinter of wood from her forearm and tossed it to the floor. "Like we said, you're not having her!"

"How touching…" The woman's second laugh was far more ominous. "You care for her deeply, just as she cares for you. Like family, or perhaps something more?" The threat behind her words wasn't particularly subtle; sure enough, it came quickly. "I visited your father, you know. He was quite the hospitable host, if a touch…unstable."

The Senshi of Silence gripped her Glaive tight, twisting both hands around it. _Father…_

"I was shocked to discover that even he had no idea where you were. He begged me not to hurt you, though, even offered his own life in return."

Saturn couldn't hold back any longer. "What did you do to him?!"

"Oh, don't despair." The Huntress was smirking beneath her mask; she could hear it. "I left him alive, if a little…subdued. The pain _you _will continue to cause him is far worse than any I could inflict."

"That's a lie!"

"Is it?" Unnervingly, the mask never moved from Saturn's face. "How odd. Genuine concern…yet you can't even bring yourself to visit."

"I have…" The truth behind her taunts hurt most of all. It _had _been some time since her last visit with her father; the guilt came readily. _I'm sorry..._

"You don't have to answer to her, some…_freak_ in a Halloween costume!" Uranus snapped, squeezing her shoulder reassuringly. "She's just trying to get into your head. It's pathetic!"

"Oh?" The mask finally moved, turning to study the tall blonde Senshi intently. "I find your concern a mite hypocritical. After all, it was you who _murdered _Sailor Saturn just two years ago."

"What?" Neptune's eyes widened in shock. "How could you possibly know about that?"

The Huntress ignored her, focused exclusively on Uranus now. "I'll make you a deal, _Haruka_. Subdue your friend Hotaru. Hold her down while I take what's rightfully mine…and I'll let you all live. You can even join me in hunting the rest of your friends-"

"We would _never _join you!" Uranus snapped, clenching her fist defiantly.

"Now that _is _disappointing. You were so quick to turn on her last time…along with that meddlesome Guardian of Time. The two of you snuffed out their lives like it was nothing; a most entertaining little diversion." Her cruelty came across loud and clear despite the blank, expressionless mask obscuring her face. "What's wrong? Lost your resolve?"

Somehow, deep down inside, Saturn already knew…but this perverse display only proved it. She felt her heart sink, plummeting into her stomach. _This must be a nightmare. It has to be!_

Her friends were similarly affected. Neptune seemed frozen in place, and strong, confident Uranus? She'd actually taken a shaky step backwards.

The Huntress focused on Saturn again. "They betrayed you, _murdered _you…yet you'd rather run off to Europe with them than go home to your father?" She chuckled coldly. "You're a fool, Hotaru, and a terrible daughter. You don't deserve his love! When they betray you again-"

"No!" She'd heard enough; it was her turn to speak. "They've made mistakes, yes, but I've forgiven them...because they're more than just my friends. They're my family too; Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa. I love them, and they love me...but you? You just want to hurt us, and for that, _Chaos_? I won't forgive you!"

The Huntress let out a heavy sigh of disappointment. "Pity." The two Hunters behind her snapped to attention with a click of her fingers, moving in a disturbing unison. "Kill Neptune and Uranus. I'll take care of Saturn myself."

The masked warriors vanished in a swirl of negative energy, reminiscent of a certain Guardian Knight and his 'blinks'.

"Big mistake!" Uranus let out an animalistic growl, slamming her fist into the floor. "World Shaking!"

The attack tore through the air, a violent orange orb of energy heading right for the masked woman. She made no move to avoid it, though, instead opening her cloak to reveal an impossible void where here body should have been. Uranus' attack disappeared _within _it, completely negated.

"What the hell?!"

Neptune was shocked too, but it didn't stop her calling her own attack. "Deep Submerge!" The aqua blast erupted from her hands, right on target, only to be swallowed up the very same way. "I think-"

The air shifted; one of the Hunters reappeared behind her, driving his dagger down at her vulnerable back. Neptune was already moving, though. She caught his arm on hers and batted it aside, using his own momentum to toss him over her shoulder. He recovered, landing on his feet, and hurtled an odd, metallic object that lodged in Neptune's shoulder; a dart?

The second Hunter struck next, popping into existence beside Uranus as he stabbed at her chest. She knocked him out of the air with a kick to his midsection, following with a punch. Her fist collided with the white-black mask he wore, breaking it in half to reveal…

"A Construct?" Saturn gasped, as his mask fell apart to reveal the featureless black mass beneath.

Uranus recoiled in disgust, flexing her aching hand. "I thought we took the rest of them out!"

"They must have…" Neptune trailed off, slumping against the bedroom doorframe. Her skin was pale and clammy, her fingers trembling as she tugged the dart free of her shoulder. "Is this…poisoned…?"

"Mich?" Uranus' eyes revealed sudden and uncharacteristic fear. "Michiru?" Blinded by concern, she failed to see the other Construct lunge and was driven to the floor.

The Huntress began to move, drifting across the floor towards Saturn. She cast a worried glance over at Neptune herself before raising the Silence Glaive defensively.

"Planning on killing me like you killed my servant inside the Sanctuary?" The masked woman allowed herself another indulgent chuckle as she continued forward. "That's right, Hotaru, I know all about it. You're a murderer, same as your friends. Perhaps you _do _belong with them after all!"

"It was an accident!" Her stomach lurched as it replayed in her mind, the Glaive sinking into his chest with ease… "I just wanted him to stop hurting my friends. I didn't mean to!"

The woman's hand rose slowly, ominously, fingers outstretched like talons. "Murder is murder, no matter how you try to justify it."

Saturn swung at her warningly, keeping the Glaive between them. "Stay back!"

"Or what? You'll kill me too?" The Huntress tipped her head back, launching into a full-blown cackle. "Don't worry. You won't…" She wriggled her fingers, a brief spark of energy arcing between them…

…and Saturn found herself frozen, trapped in a ghostly hold. Try as she might, she couldn't break free.

"Leave her…alone!" Neptune was cut off mid-command, backhanded by one of the 'Hunters'. She hit the floor hard as it dove on her, light gleaming off its dagger as it began to descend.

Uranus was still trapped under her own attacker, fighting for control of its weapon. "If you hurt her-"

"You'll do _what, _exactly?"

The Huntress' gloved fingertips brushed against Saturn's chest, painfully cold even through her fuku. Somehow, impossibly, one of her digits phased _through _fabric, skin and bone alike, grazing her heart. Saturn cried out in agony at the sheer, excruciating pain. _I'm freezing from the inside out!_

"At last…" the woman whispered, leaning in closer. "After so long, I am-" A knife whistled by Saturn's ear and buried itself to the hilt in her shoulder. She staggered back with a frustrated growl, and the hold was broken.

Free from the woman's clutches – _Chaos_ – Saturn staggered away, shuddering with every ragged attempt at breath. A welcome sight greeted her as she turned; a defiant Neptune, standing tall over the dusty remains of a Hunter-Construct.

"She's not yours yet!"

A furious roar signalled Uranus' return to the fight as well. She tossed her opponent aside and drove right at the Huntress, catching her off-guard. Both women tumbled to the floor and Uranus began to rain blows down on her mask in an admirable if ineffective display of courage.

Saturn's relief faded quickly, however. The woman's robes shifted, revealing another dagger… "She's got a-"

The blade sank deep into Uranus' unprotected flank, right to the hilt. She let out an agonised shriek, struggling to pull away as the Huntress twisted the dagger within her flesh. Crimson splashed against the carpet she tore it free and tossed Uranus aside with disturbing ease. The Sky Senshi crashed into the far wall, then the floor…where she lay still.

"Haruka!" Neptune's lapse in using her lover's real name revealed the depth of her fear.

Saturn froze again, this time of her own volition…until a voice prodded the back of her mind.

_Move or die, Hotaru. Which will it be?_

She launched back into action, swinging her Glaive in a complex but familiar pattern. "Death Reborn Revolution!" A twisting, amorphous mass of ribbons sprang forth, slicing through the air to surround the Huntress. They entangled her, tearing at her robes and holding her at bay; this was their chance.

Seizing upon the distraction, Saturn joined Neptune by Uranus' side. Together, they were able to get her back on her feet. The tall blonde kept one hand clasped protectively over her side, blood seeping through her fingers at an alarming rate. She'd need healing fast…but they had to escape Chaos first!

Her ribbons actually seemed to be holding it fairly effectively. She paced back and forth behind them with a menacing air. "You can't hope to win this, Senshi. Run if you wish…but I _will _find you."

Neptune ignored her, tugging Uranus into the bedroom. Saturn followed behind, guarding their rear. "I don't know if she's truly Chaos or not, but we're overmatched either way. We must escape!"

"You know how much I hate running from a fight," Uranus said groggily, "but I don't think we've got any other options this time." She gestured to the large glass door in the far wall. "The balcony. We'll stand a better chance in the open. They may be Constructs, but they can't match our agility."

Saturn went ahead, tearing the door open and stepping onto the small platform. The street seemed quiet, only two cars in sight. "Come on, I'll cover you!"

The tall blonde hesitated. "I'm not so sure I can make the jump at the moment. It's further than I thought."

Neptune brushed her cheek tenderly. "It's easy, Haruka, one we've made hundreds of times before. I'll go ahead, just in case."

Saturn watched her clear the gap with ease, cringing as she landed somewhat unsteadily on the other side. "Your turn, Haruka. Go!"

Before she could jump, the remaining Construct rushed in. It had abandoned all pretence of 'Hunter' now, its tattered black robe all that remained. She stepped forward to meet its wild, reckless swings, absorbing the blows effortlessly on her Glaive. It attacked like a feral animal with no real technique, and made an easy target for her Glaive, hitting the floor in two pieces.

As she turned, her heart sank; Uranus was mid-leap…and she seemed short. Time slowed as the Sky Senshi flailed, her arms pinwheeling in an effort to drive her forward. Just as all hope seemed lost, a resurgent Neptune lunged forward over the ledge to catch her, pulling her up to safety. Relieved, Saturn made the jump herself, landing with ease beside them.

"What now?" Uranus asked, unable to hide her wince as she straightened up. Her pale and clammy skin was a real worry, shock likely setting in after such sudden blood loss.

"I don't know." For all her earlier confidence, Neptune looked even worse than her partner. Saturn was most concerned by her right shoulder. Swollen and inflamed, the veins stood out a sickly green, sign of the toxin flowing through them. "I'll feel much safer once we've put some distance between us and that…_thing_. We can figure out the rest later."

They traipsed across the rooftop, heading away from the hotel. This was new; never before had the Outer Senshi been beaten so thoroughly, so easily; not since their first encounter with Chaos. _When Neptune and Uranus killed Pluto and I… _The memory returned unbidden _and _unwelcome, reminding her of its taunts. _I forgave them. _It echoed in her mind like a mantra…though she now found herself a little less confident. _I forgave them…_

"Chaos…" Uranus said it like a curse. "And Constructs? Those were the Revenant Knight's toys."

Neptune pulled alongside Saturn, studying her intently. "What did it want from you, Hotaru?"

"I don't know, but it can't be…good?" She stopped, brow furrowed in concentration. "What is that?" It was distant for now, but rapidly gaining in volume; a deep, rhythmic thrumming, accompanied by a high-pitched whine.

Uranus perked up and began scanning the night sky. "A helicopter. Military, from the engine and rotor pitch. Maybe police if we're lucky…but I doubt it." She began hobbling for the edge of the rooftop. "We should get out of sight."

Unfortunately, they were relatively exposed, surrounded by several hotels and apartment buildings. Just ducking inside would be difficult with Haruka and Michiru's injuries, and then there was the not so small issue of Chaos; they couldn't afford to get cornered in civilian form again.

"Too late!" Neptune cried, raising a gloved hand.

Saturn hefted her Glaive as the unmarked black aircraft roared overhead, kicking up dust around them when it rolled to one side in a quick braking manoeuvre. She backed up as several ropes hit the rooftop, ready to call her Silence Wall at a moment's notice.

As a contingent of familiar black-clad soldiers descended, Uranus summed up their situation perfectly. "Damn it. Black Paladins!"

"Cover!" Neptune hissed, pulling the younger girl behind an old chimney stack, some sort of exhaust for a bakery or other large oven?

The Paladins fanned out, the flanking soldiers on the wings of the formation bringing up their submachine guns. The tactics were a repeat of their first encounter; they opened fire, spreading out to keep the Senshi pinned down as the other three drew bladed weapons.

"Just five?" Uranus asked, forcing a cocky grin. "We can handle five, no problem."

The helicopter hadn't departed though; it circled around above, revealing a sixth soldier…and a side-mounted machine gun. All hell broke loose when it opened fire as well, raking bullets across the rooftop and kicking up large chunks of brick and stone.

"Rinjirou said the Order likes to keep a low profile!" the Sky Senshi cursed, revealing some of her old fire. "This is about as far from low profile as it gets!" She ducked out of cover and fired off a notably weak World Shaking. It was deflected with ease, leaving her to shake her head.

"They can absorb our attacks," Neptune reminded her, "and that helicopter is swinging around for a clearer shot!"

Saturn raised her Glaive towards the aircraft, pressing her body against the chimney for protection. "Silence Wall!" The violet barrier sprang into existence just in time, deflecting dozens of rounds that would have otherwise hit them.

"It's time to change our tactics," Uranus declared, firing another attack into the rooftop itself. It tore apart, swallowing one of the Paladins as he fell through to the floor below. "It's not over yet!"

Her celebration was short-lived, however; a bullet winged Neptune as she tried an attack of her own. She hissed in pain and fell back into cover, hand pressed tightly to her hip. Then, mercifully, just as it began to look hopeless…the gunfire died out. The first of the Black Paladins had reached them.

"Face me, Senshi!"

A helmed woman lunged at Uranus, broadsword swinging at her neck. The Senshi parried sluggishly with her own blade, lacking her usual speed and grace. A second Paladin rounded the chimney with a spear at the ready. He engaged Neptune, keeping her from aiding Uranus with his greater reach. It was decided; that made him Saturn's target. Her Glaive flashed with violet energy as it crashed into his weapon, severing the blade from his polearm. Before he could react, she slammed the blunt end into his stomach, right where the armour seemed weakest. He doubled over in pain, temporarily out of the fight.

Neptune span out from behind cover. "Deep Submerge!" Her attack took out a gun-toting Paladin in an instant, slamming them into the concrete. "They need a free arm to block our attacks!"

Unfortunately, with the Paladins momentary withdrawal, the helicopter gunner deemed the Senshi safe enough targets and opened fire yet again. Saturn winced as a stone chip sliced across her bicep, drawing blood; their cover was on the brink of collapse.

Neptune exchanged a sombre look with Uranus. "We have no choice. Take it out."

The Sky Senshi nodded sharply and readied her weapon. "Space Sword Blaster!"

A pair of angry, red crescents fired from the blade, converging right between the fuselage and tail rotor. They tore through the metal with ease, separating the tail completely and sending the aircraft into a spin. The gunner jumped clear as it fell from the sky, hitting the adjacent rooftop hard, but the pilot stayed in the cockpit. A high-pitched whine filled the air as one of the turbines exploded, smoke billowing into the sky. It stalled and began tumbling towards the occupied buildings…before abruptly powering back into the sky, rolling over, and slamming into the hotel carpark.

Saturn felt the same stomach-churning guilt as before. "They were trying not to hurt anyone else…"

Neptune's return gaze revealed no trace of emotion. "Run, while we have the-" She glanced down as a round, metallic orb clattered at her feet, eyes snapping open in fear. "Grenade!"

The aqua-haired Senshi snatched it up and hurtled it into the sky with all her might. It exploded just a few seconds later, peppering them with shrapnel. Saturn yelped, a white-hot shard striking her in the shoulder, but there was barely any time to react before the Paladins descended on them again. They were relentless!

"Midnight Piercer!"

"Twilight Barrage!"

The Senshi scattered as the soldiers unloaded their magical attacks, narrowly avoiding further injury. Uranus was engaged by the sword wielding Paladin again and her fatigue was showing, sluggish after all the blood loss. Her fuku, skirt and thigh were caked in crimson; she needed healing and soon. A second Paladin came for Saturn, a knife in hand. She recognised him as the spear carrier from earlier; it seemed it was too much to hope that they give up after losing their weapon!

With the helicopter down, now was the perfect time to escape…but they needed some separation, a break from their foes. Saturn launched a kick but had her foot slapped away; Black Paladins were far tougher opponents than any of them had realised. It made 'just human' sound rather arrogant in retrospect.

Uranus took a hit from one of her attackers. It left a bloody gash in her bicep that was probably only superficial, but Saturn could delay no longer. She leapt back from her opponent and swung towards him with the Silence Glaive. "Death Reborn Revolution!"

The glowing ribbons lashed out again, slicing through the air between her friends and the Paladins to buy them time. Cut off, the Paladins immediately went for their guns.

"That rooftop!" Neptune called, formulating a plan. "Without transport, they've no way of keeping-"

A glowing violet square opened in the air between them, silencing her. A familiar staff began coming through, topped with a lustrous red orb...then a _very _welcome face.

"Pluto!" The relief in Uranus' voice was palpable, and practically unheard of.

"It seems the three of you have gotten into trouble in my absence once again." The Guardian of Time's staff rose in her hands as she stepped gently onto the rooftop to face the Paladins.

"Suppressing fire!"

Pluto raised her staff and shook her head. "If only this were unnecessary." The Garnet Rod pulsed to life and she thrust it forward. "Chronos Typhoon!"

The Black Paladins were scattered as the vortex tore through their squad, caught unprepared while they switched weapons. They hit the rooftop, one nearly flung off to the street below…leaving the Senshi in the clear.

"Quickly," Pluto called, waving them towards the portal. "We should leave while we still can."

Saturn gestured, relieved – and surprised – to see Uranus and Neptune comply with her silent command. They leapt through first, leaving her alone with Pluto. She turned to survey the scene, her heart aching as she lingered on the flaming helicopter wreckage in the distance…before it froze. The Huntress had stepped out onto the balcony of their hotel room, hand raised in an almost friendly wave.

_Run if you wish…but I will find you._

* * *

"You okay, Usako?"

She glanced up from her watch, embarrassed to admit she'd jumped. It was almost four PM; not too long before he was gone from her life again. "I don't like this, Mamo-chan. It feels like I just got you back, and now…"

"I'm leaving again," he agreed, turning completely from Chibiusa so he could take her hand in his. "It isn't ideal, I know, but I have to do this. For me, and for us. For Earth."

Usagi shrugged noncommittally. "I know that, I just…" _It feels like I'm losing everyone I care about of late._

She couldn't blame him - she was being unclear - but he completely misunderstood. "I'll be fine, I promise. I'm more worried about _him_ than any possible danger we'll face."

Usagi turned her gaze on Rinjirou. "Him?" He stood several feet away, engaged in a rather animated discussion with Rei. From the look on Grandpa's face, it wasn't anything she wanted to know about.

The pink-haired teen beside Mamoru nodded sagely. "He does seem kinda shady."

"Why?" she asked, brow furrowing in confusion. "Yes, it took him a while to get around the Order's brainwashing, but he's our ally now-"

Mamoru squeezed her hand tight. "I'm not so sure. The way he asked for my help, the way he talked to all of you back at the shrine..." He shook his head quickly. "I think Titus was right; this is just about convenience for Rinjirou. Stay on your guard, Usako. I know I will."

"That's a good idea," Chibiusa agreed, stroking her chin thoughtfully. "A very good idea."

"Just once, I'd like to be able to trust someone," Usagi muttered, feeling her hopes sinking again. "It feels like nobody is exactly who they say they are anymore." _Not even my friends, _she thought, sad to have to even consider it. _First Corey, then Minako. Who's going to turn on me next…and why? For that matter, will I be able to blame them? Have I brought all of this on myself?_

"Say it!"

Usagi jumped again, startled by the ferocity of Rei's sudden snarl. What was the miko up to now?

Rinjirou sounded similarly confused. "But I already-"

"SAY IT!"

He raised his hands in surrender. "I'll keep your grandfather safe! On my honour!"

"And?" Rei's voice had softened greatly, though her cheeks practically glowed.

"And…?" Rinjirou appeared genuinely perplexed, right up until Grandpa leapt up and slapped him across the back of the head. "Oh! And, uh…myself too?"

"Gods," the old man muttered, staring at the ceiling in dismay. "Is the plane ready yet?"

"That's right!" The miko appeared not to hear her grandfather. She folded her arms across her chest and tipped her head back in a dramatic sniff. "You can go now."

Usagi stifled a laugh as Rinjirou glanced in their direction, looking incredibly lost. "But, Rei…I don't think the plane's ready yet-"

The blush on Rei's cheeks only deepened. "I said go!"

Mamoru cringed. "Have I mentioned lately how glad I am things didn't work out between her and I?"

"Only about a thousand times," Usagi answered, with a mischievous smile. Despite her melancholy, there was no sense in worrying him now. "But considering we wound up together…me too."

"Me three," Chibiusa murmured, shuddering briefly. "I like existing."

Mamoru leaned in to place a gentle kiss on Usagi's lips, brushing a thumb across her cheek. "I know I messed up, and things aren't exactly perfect between us right now, but…" He finally shrugged, giving her a wry smile. "I just hope you know…I love you."

"I love you too, Mamo-chan." She squeezed his hand a final time. "Be safe, and hurry back."

"I will." He laughed as Chibiusa practically tackled him. "Easy!"

"But I just got back and now you're leaving again!"

"I know, but look at it this way. We thought we'd never see you again. Not until…" He trailed off, not wanting to go further. "Well…I'm glad I got to see you one more time, as short-lived as it was."

"Me too," she whispered, hugging him tight. "I'll miss you."

Rinjirou's icy tone cut through the air like a knife. "Coming, _Your Highness_?" He was clearly unhappy, and taking it out on Mamoru.

"Yeah, I'm coming," he muttered, hefting his bag over his shoulder. "Take care of each other, okay?"

Usagi nodded gently as she watched him go, distantly aware Chibiusa had taken hold of her hand. It seemed their rift had mended through their mutual sorrow; one last parting gift from Mamoru.

A gentle buzz from her wrist set her stomach aflutter. _What now? What else could go wrong? _Usagi exchanged a worried look with Rei as she opened her communicator. "Usagi here." The image of a familiar green-haired woman greeted her. "Setsuna?!"

Chibiusa perked up quickly. "Puu?"

Usagi had so many questions. "You just disappeared before! Where did you go? What's going-"

"Come to the house," Setsuna said gently, with all her usual grace and refinement. "Quickly, Usagi. We have much to discuss." A grunt of pain was the last thing Usagi heard before the connection cut out.

She turned to Chibiusa, her own troubles forgotten for the moment. "Let's go."

* * *

Rei elected to return to the shrine, citing 'a headache'. Usagi considered teasing her about Rinjirou – how obvious could someone be, anyway?! – but she really didn't want a fight right now, not even a mock one. Luna met them on the way, and they hurried to the house Setsuna shared with the other Outer Senshi.

She met them at the front door. "Usagi, Luna. Please, come in. I-" Her eyes widened as she spotted the now-teenaged Chibiusa and words failed her.

The future princess squeezed past Usagi, wrapping the older woman in a tight hug. "Puu!"

"Hello again, Small Lady." Setsuna hugged her a moment before pulling back to study her. "Though I may not be able to call you that for much longer. My, you've grown!"

"Oh, stop it," the teenager muttered, blushing furiously. "I'll always be Small Lady to you."

"And I assume the reverse is true with 'Puu'?" The Guardian of Time chuckled quietly, before the mirth faded from her features. "Everyone, follow me, please." She turned and headed upstairs.

Usagi exchanged an anxious look with Luna as they followed the older woman. She led the way into one of the bedrooms, leading the ponytailed blonde to gasp. Haruka lay on the bed, wrapped in bandages. Her skin was pale, her eyes closed; she was in bad shape. Hotaru knelt beside her, hands pressed to a side exuding a soft, violet glow.

Chibiusa said what they were all thinking. "What happened…?"

"I rescued them from Brussels," Pluto murmured. "They were pinned down by the Order's forces. A sneak attack…by Chaos." She raised a hand towards the doorway. "I fear Michiru's in similar shape, in the other bedroom."

Luna slumped, her ears drooping in disbelief. "Selene save us. It's begun."

Hotaru's hands dimmed as she looked up at them. "Chibiusa…?" She slipped off the bed and stepped closer. "Is that really you?"

"Yep, it's me." She rushed forward and hugged the now-younger girl. "I missed you so much, 'Taru!"

Hotaru didn't return it, her arms remaining limp at her sides. "What are you doing here? When did you come back?" Her eyes lingered on Usagi, staring over Chibiusa's shoulders.

"Oh, some creep named Thorn abducted me from Crystal Tokyo and brought me back here." It was incredibly nonchalant considering everything that had happened. "It turns out he was Chaos, but it got forced out when Corey came to save me and-"

"My best friend came back." Hotaru's voice was worryingly flat, directed at Usagi, not Chibiusa. "She was in trouble…and you didn't think to tell me?"

Usagi unexpectedly found herself on the defensive. "Well, er…there wasn't really time. We…"

"You didn't think I'd want to know?!" The girl's fiery outburst even got Chibiusa to take a step back.

Setsuna chose that moment to intervene, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You have every right to be angry, Hotaru, but now is not the time. I need to talk to-"

"No!" she snapped, shaking Setsuna loose. "_This _is why Michiru and Haruka go off on their own, you know. Things like this! We're supposed to be a team, but you forget all about us until you need us! You left us in Brussels after the Sanctuary, abandoned us without a word, and-"

"Hotaru!" Setsuna's firm rebuke cut her off. "Why don't you take Chibiusa to your room? The two of you must have a lot of catching up to do." Despite her calm delivery, it was clearly not a suggestion.

Hotaru was the angriest Usagi could remember seeing her in…well, _ever_. She glared back at Setsuna in silence a moment, but finally managed a curt nod. "Come on, Chibiusa."

The pink-haired teen shot Usagi a sympathetic look as she passed, following the girl out of the room. Luna remained quiet as well, her tail moving gently from side to side.

"She's…seen things," Setsuna said quietly, watching her go. "Done things. She doesn't really mean it, I'm sure."

Usagi sank onto the end of the bed with a heavy heart. "I can't blame her. I haven't been a very good leader of late." She ran her hands over her face and sighed. "Anyway…tell me everything. Tell me all about Chaos."

* * *

"You can admit you miss him, you know. Maybe even both of them?"

_I do miss Grandpa, _Rei thought sullenly, _and even Rinjirou…but it's never been easy for me to admit, and Makoto knows it. _"You know who I don't miss right now? You two."

Ami shook her head slowly. "Hardly a surprising response."

"What are you even doing here anyway?"

Makoto folded her arms across her chest. "We're here because we need to talk, just us Sailor Senshi. The last twenty-four hours haven't exactly been easy. Corey's little jaunt to London raised some difficult questions."

"I still think Minako should be here too," Ami murmured uncomfortably.

Rei rolled her eyes in response. "What, so she can take Corey's side all over again? I think it's obvious she's lost any semblance of objectivity where he's involved."

The tall brunette shook her head reproachfully. "Come on, Rei, that's not fair. She's still our friend."

"I…" The miko rubbed her face wearily, focusing on her eyes in particular. "I know, I know. I just…it's like everyone got so caught up in rescuing Chibiusa, but Corey's whole argument got started with his defence of Titus' lies." She had to defend herself, after all. "Maybe I _am _a little biased when it comes to Rinjirou, but I'm the one who's talked to him. I'm the one who got to know him. Not Corey or any of you, not even Titus; me. He's a good person, girls. He could be our friend, an ally even, and lying to him wasn't a great way to secure his trust."

Makoto and Ami remained silent, allowing her to continue uninterrupted.

"The Order of Black lied to him for years," Rei said softly. "They murdered his parents, they _used _him in spite of that…and Titus nearly undid _all _of the work I put into convincing him we were better."

Ami met her gaze evenly. "Maybe so, but Usagi's plans to assault the Order's headquarters wouldn't have helped, right? You heard him, he doesn't want any more deaths. He wants to _save _the rest of the Black Paladins...and you were happy to attack them." Her determination faltered a little. "We all were."

"Yeah," Rei agreed, deflating just a little, "I know." _I _was _trying to forget that part..._

Makoto sigh sharply. "This is so messed up. I mean, Usagi's our friend and you never abandon a friend...but Corey's our friend too. That hasn't changed, right?"

There was little delay from Ami. "No. Whatever he may have done, he felt it was right. There was no malice on his part."

"Right, but what were we supposed to do? Let Usagi run off and face the Order of Black alone? You know that's what she would have done if we _had _said no…and things would have ended in blood all the same."

"_Her _blood," Rei murmured, trying to wish away the accompanying visual in her mind. "I could never let that happen…and I know the same is true for the both of you. That's where Corey was wrong. It's not about her role as a Princess. It's not about _servitude_; I'd follow her in there because she'd follow _me _if our roles were reversed. Simple. Usagi is my _friend_, and I would stand by her no matter where it led me, right or wrong…because that's what friends do."

"I just wish Corey could see that," Makoto said with a sad sigh. "Maybe it wasn't the right call, but it was the one we had to make all the same. For duty, yes, but also for our friendship. I…" She trailed off, a curious expression on her face as she peered out the window. "Rei, are you expecting anyone else?"

"This late? No." She pushed to her feet and moved to her friend's side, studying the courtyard. "Are your eyes playing tricks on you? I don't see anyone."

"I could've sworn…" The brunette rubbed at her eyes and leaned closer to the glass. "There was a shape, a figure. They were standing right there, under the gate."

The tell-tale beeps and boops of Ami's palmtop followed. "I'm not getting any readings one way or another, but Chaos Slivers don't show up on my scans."

"My thoughts exactly," Rei muttered, reaching back for her transformation wand. "I'll check it out."

Makoto took a quick step after her. "I'll come with you-"

"No, wait here. If it _is _the Order of Black, I'd rather you guys stay in seclusion. Maintain the element of surprise." She slipped through the door and closed it behind her, stepping cautiously into the old courtyard. It was cold, unseasonably so in fact. The shrine had been her home for so long, but now, in the darkness…she found it unsettling.

"The miko and the warrior." A woman's voice drifted out of the darkness. "It's a little clichéd, don't you think?"

Rei remained silent, her eyes darting around the courtyard as they searched for the intruder.

"Oh, I see. The strong, _independent_ miko...who refuses to admit her feelings. And the warrior." It was a soft, very feminine voice, speaking perfect Japanese. "Come now, don't be shy. This is a safe place, Rei, just us girls. You can be honest with me, and yourself."

Her voice was coming from everywhere at once; Rei couldn't place her. _Some sort of Order of Black trickery?_

"Would you feel more comfortable if I confessed first?" A melodious giggle echoed around her; what manner of villain was this? "Alright, then. I'll share."

Her casual, conversational lilt was weirding Rei out. At the same time, her stomach began churning in a disturbingly familiar way. _She's got a Chaos Sliver, that much is certain._

"I loved Rinjirou for the longest time, but he never so much as _looked _at me. Not in the way I hoped, anyway." Her tone grew wistful. "I longed for him, _burned _for him. My childhood friend, my _best _friend…so close and yet so distant, all at the same time."

By now, Rei had reached the centre of the courtyard. She began using a very different method to try and locate her mystery conversationalist. _Not there, or there, but…over there! _The nausea grew stronger with every step towards the trees; that's where the woman was hiding.

"I suffered in silence for years, Rei. Then, out of nowhere…he was _dead_." Bitterness now, almost the beginnings of anger. "I came looking for revenge, but what should I find instead? Not only was Rin in perfect health, but I finally found the look in his eyes I'd always wanted to see…focused squarely on _you_."

Rei's communicator buzzed. She flipped it open and found a message from Ami. _Working on a scan, keep her talking. _"I'm sorry Rin, er, _Rinjirou_ didn't love you the way you loved him…but that's hardly my fault."

"No, I suppose not," she admitted, wistful again. "It doesn't really matter. It was never going to work out between us, just as it won't work between you two now."

"Don't be so sure." The miko immediately had to resist the urge to slap herself. _What is wrong with me? Why would I say that?!_

"He'll move on eventually. You know that, right? Rin always was far too hung up on duty and honour to commit to love…and rightly so. It's what I loved most about him."

Rei refrained from answering this time, not trusting her own emotions. _Damn it, why am I so caught up on some…_man_?! I don't need men to be happy, I never have! So why can't I get Rin – RINJIROU! – out of my head?!_

"Maybe you feel things will be different between you two," the woman continued sadly, "but I know Rin better than you, Rei. If it comes down to you or duty, he'll abandon you in a heartbeat. That's what happened to me, after all. He let me die…"

Rei's blood turned to ice water in her veins. "What?"

"Oh, dear." Her manner of speech changed in an instant, growing more deliberate and mocking. "That's a shame. I had intended to keep you in suspense a little longer…but Megumi's still new. Her memories are strong, easy to get caught up in."

"Megumi?" Rei took a careful step back, suddenly wishing she'd never come outside. _The Huntress who attacked Sailor Moon, the one Rinjirou said _died _in London?_

"Yes, that's right." At last, she revealed herself; a relatively tall, black-robed figure wearing the now-unmistakable mask of a Hunter. "Poor Megumi's dead now, Rei, but don't despair. You'll join her soon enough."

Rei's heart sank as she put two and two together. "Chaos…"

"That's one of my names," 'Megumi' purred, taking another step forward. "And _you_, my dear miko, I know who you really are. _What _you are."

"Oh?" Rei continued backing up, her wand held tightly in her hand as she prayed her friends were ready. "Do tell."

"You're her heart. _Usagi's _heart…" The mask's seemingly empty eye sockets flashed red, forcing Rei to swallow down a sudden urge to vomit. "And I'm going to crush her...by tearing out _yours_!"

* * *

AN: *Braces himself for the rage* I'm SO sorry about the cliffhanger, but it was the perfect place to end things. I tend to visualise what I'm writing like I'm watching an episode of the anime, and that final line from 'Megumi' seemed to flow into dramatic music and credits way to easily to pass up. If it helps, I've got a clear idea of where things go from here, so I'm hopeful there won't be too much of a wait for the conclusion.

The Outers reminded me how much I love writing big action scenes! I hope they acquitted themselves well enough in your eyes, because I was aware of avoiding making them too weak while remembering they WERE going up against Chaos (or someone claiming to _be _Chaos, as Uranus suspects).

I honestly don't have too much else to say at this point. Everything was fairly self-explanatory, from Rinjirou and Mamoru heading off on their 'quest' for Hyperion to the glimpse of an angry Hotaru finally laying into Usagi on her friends' behalf, to Rei's own meeting with 'Megumi'. I'm used to writing 'big bad' villains but this Chaos is very different from the Revenant Knight. Good old Rev was almost hammy and over-the-top, while I envision this 'Chaos' as bitter and angry, with a serious grudge against a certain Moon Princess and her friends. Considering it chose to 'wear' Megumi to hurt Rinjirou, I started thinking it likes hurting people...and its exchange with Rei seemed perfect with that in mind.

I hope you all enjoyed it. I admit, with the recent review numbers plummeting I'm not sure if I've lost some of you or not. I despise begging for reviews, or writers who hold their readers ransom - "I won't update until I get x reviews" - so I won't...but I would ask if you did enjoy this latest chapter, could you perhaps _consider _letting me know? A review, a message...just a quick bit of feedback to let me know you're there waiting for the next one. It won't make or break Order of Black's completion - I WILL finish this story, I know it - but I won't lie; knowing I've still got people waiting to read future chapters certainly helps me motivate myself. Thanks as always, everyone, back with the conclusion (maybe a couple of chapters, who knows) soon-ish!

Lisseas


	38. Denouement, Part One

**Sailor Moon: The Order of Black**

**Chapter Thirty Seven - D****enouement, Part One**

**Originally published 14/03/2016**

* * *

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Sailor Mars unleashed her attack, waiting with bated breath as it closed in on 'Megumi'. The Huntress didn't even try to avoid it, though, and why would she? This was the Sailor Senshi's third shot at hitting her, and Mars was left bitterly disappointed once again. The flaming arrow hit an invisible shield of sorts and dissipated as harmlessly as her first two attacks. Somehow, maddeningly, Chaos was blocking everything she threw at it!

Fortunately, she wasn't alone; she had their tactician to draw upon. Sailors Mercury and Jupiter leapt from their hiding spot and launched their own attacks in quick succession.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

It was a sound plan, one they'd used to great success before; freeze their opponent in place and pepper them with hundreds of leaf-shaped shards. The ball of frozen slush struck the Huntress right in the chest, splashing around her to form a rapidly hardening shell of ice. Jupiter's barrage reached her a split second later, leaving the exposed pieces of her robe in tatters.

"Take that!" Mars crowed, unable to restrain herself after her earlier frustration.

The woman – _Chaos_, she reminded herself – actually _laughed _in response. "A sneak attack? If that's the best you can do, Senshi, you're in a lot of trouble!" All trace of mirth dropped from her voice in an instant. "Let me show you the depth of your folly..."

The Senshi regrouped as she drew a sword from beneath her robe. The blade glowed with a familiar violet energy, one Mars recognised from Megumi's last visit. "Scatter!" she cried. Sure enough, they were forced to dodge a ragged energy blast, looking on helplessly as it tore into the courtyard's ancient stonework. Mars was livid! "You bitch! Do you have any idea how old those are?!"

Jupiter tackled her to the ground as another blast sailed past in a narrow miss. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" She dragged her away kicking and screaming, Mercury trying to conceal their escape.

"Sabao Spray!"

"At least we know she, er, _it's _not as tough as it used to be," Jupiter remarked, pushing Mars against the wall of the shrine none too gently.

"What makes you say that?" Mercury whispered, sneaking over to join them.

She shrugged. "It took us all out with one shot last time."

Mars, having regained her composure, couldn't argue with her logic. "Maybe it's just toying with us?"

"Perhaps," Mercury said, already studying her palmtop. "Then again, it _was_ possessing Sailor Galaxia, one of the most powerful Sailor Senshi in the galaxy. Its current host, this Megumi, is a Black Paladin. Hardly the pushovers we might have expected, but no Galaxia either."

"Oh, _Ami_," Their pursuer's eerie, disembodied voice echoed around them. "You'll hurt my feelings!"

The air beside them shimmered as she reappeared, driving a crackling fist into Mercury's side. Sailor Jupiter reacted quickly, swinging a roundhouse kick at her masked face, but she barely seemed to feel it at all. The blue-skirted Senshi hit the ground as Mars turned and tossed a charm at Chaos' mask. "Evil Spirit, Begone!"

'Megumi' disappeared in another flash of purple-black light, a mocking cackle lingering after her as the paper slip drifted harmlessly to the ground.

"Okay, maybe she _is _just playing with us," Jupiter agreed, hauling a dazed Mercury to her feet and beginning a retreat.

"You think?!" Mars snapped, scanning the darkened courtyard for any sign of the creature. It was no use; something like Chaos was beyond them alone. She raised her arm and opened her communicator. "We need Sailor Moon!"

* * *

"I don't believe this!"

Chibiusa raised her hands tentatively, trying to pacify her friend. "Easy, Hotaru. This isn't-"

"I've always defended Usagi to Haruka and Michiru - always! - and she _still_ treats me like a little kid!" It was incredibly rare to see the once frail and sickly girl so fired up. "You're my best friend, and she just forgot about me entirely!"

"I know…" The admission came easily. "Usagi's not exactly the same as I remember either."

Hotaru's rant ended as abruptly as it had begun. "You know?"

"I was angry with her too," Chibiusa explained, wringing her hands anxiously. "She really would have done it, Hotaru. She would have killed people…to save me." She shook her head sadly, remembering how shocked she was by Minako's confession. "I couldn't believe it. How could Sailor Moon herself, the paragon of good and justice, bring herself to _kill _for me?"

Her now-younger friend was quiet, paler than usual too.

"It's funny, but it was Corey of all people who reminded me that Usagi was just scared, and not really thinking straight." A sad smile tugged at the corners of Chibiusa's mouth. "Yes, she's supposed to be better than that, but it proves she's as human as the rest of us. _That's _why she didn't call you, 'Taru. Not out of spite, or neglect, or any other malicious reason…but because it just didn't occur to her." A quiet sigh slipped from her lips. "I'm just glad Corey stopped her before anyone _actually _died."

"Oh, Chibiusa…" A sniffle punctuated Hotaru's pause. "People _have _died!" She sank onto her bed, an expression of self-loathing on her face. "We attacked the Order of Black, before you came back. Before I knew about it, anyway. Uranus was attacked by one of their Hunters, and…" Her hair fell across most of her face as she hung her head. "I killed him…"

Chibiusa felt her heart skip a beat. "What…?"

"It was an accident," the girl said quickly, her eyes widening. "I just wanted him to stop hurting her, and my Glaive...it just..." She wrung her hands guiltily in her lap. "I didn't mean it! At least, I don't think I-"

"Of course you didn't!" The pink-haired girl pulled her into a tight hug. "I know you, Hotaru. It isn't in your nature to intentionally kill anyone!"

"A fact I've endeavoured to remind her of myself."

Chibiusa glanced over her shoulder and found Setsuna leaning against the doorframe. Hotaru wiped her tears away with a wordless nod.

"Now then," the older woman said, "I need to return to the Space-Time Door and see what kind of damage the Order of Black has caused. I can return you to Crystal Tokyo from there."

"No!"

"No?" Setsuna raised an eyebrow at her adamant refusal. "Now, see here-"

"I am _not _going," she said firmly. "My friends are in danger and I will _not _abandon them." She folded her arms across her chest and glared pointedly at 'Puu'. "I am Usagi Small Lady Serenity, daughter of Neo-Queen Serenity, heir to the throne of Crystal Tokyo...and _I _will decide when I'm returning home."

The Guardian of Time met her fiery gaze head-on for several long seconds…but finally sighed. "It seems you really have grown up, haven't you? You're stubborn too, just like your mother."

"Not stubborn!" Chibiusa protested gamely. "Just…strong-willed."

Hotaru blinked. "Aren't they the same thing?"

She shook her head in response. "Helping or hurting, 'Taru?"

Setsuna straightened up. "Very well, Small Lady, I won't force you to return home." She lowered her voice to an irritated grumble. "I doubt I could even if I tried."

Chibiusa hesitated a moment, surprised by her victory, before clearing her throat awkwardly. She'd had an idea of sorts. "Actually, since you _are _going back anyway…"

* * *

"This is _much _better," Artemis declared, from his newfound perch atop Corey's shoulders.

_And everything was going so well, _Minako thought sourly. A nice dinner, a romantic, moonlit walk home; the turmoil of the past two days seemed like a distant memory. _This was a perfect evening…until the most annoying cat in the world opened his big, fat mouth! _She resolved to do what she could to ignore him, letting her head fall against Corey's arm.

"Careful!" the cat snapped, clearly displeased. "I don't need you throwing Corey's balance off!"

"Oh, please," she muttered. "As if someone my size could throw _his _balance off." _You are _so _going in the laundry hamper when we get home!_

"I suppose you're right," he admitted, blue eyes sparkling with mischief. "I'm certainly much safer up here, though. Secure and stable, unlike _your _shoulders."

Minako just rolled her eyes. "I'm not _that _unstable."

He snickered in response. "That's just too easy."

Her eyebrow twitched, before the obvious occurred to her and she nudged Corey. "Hey, he's right! That _was _too easy." She peered up at him suspiciously. "Where's your obligatory 'crazy Minako' joke of the day?"

He shrugged indifferently. "Guess I missed it."

"You, miss it? I don't think so!" Minako pulled him to a stop just outside their building. "You've been quiet all day, even through dinner. What gives, Corey?"

"Nothing gives," he protested, shaking her loose and pulling open the door. "I've just got a lot on my mind."

She squeezed past him and turned, effectively blocking his path. "Such as?"

Artemis rolled his eyes and tapped the American on the side of the head. "Just tell her, Corey. She's not going to give up and you know it."

Her eyebrow twitched again. "You talked to _Artemis _before me?"

Corey paled just a little. "Uh…"

Minako planted her hands on her hips and leaned in. "What's going on?"

A long, heavy sigh was his response as he ducked around her and headed for the stairs. "Just...don't get mad, okay?"

"Why am I going to get mad?" she asked, hot on his heels.

"That's not how this works! You're just supposed to agree to not get mad."

"That makes no sense!" Minako countered. "Why would I agree to not get mad when I don't know what I'm agreeing to not get mad about in the first place?"

"Selene help me…" Artemis groaned, burying his head in his paws.

Corey paused at the first floor landing and turned, his jaw set. "Fine. I…" He brushed a hand through his unkempt brown hair, something Minako recognised as a nervous habit. "I've been thinking about going home. Back to Iowa."

The blonde froze in her tracks, nearly tripping up the stairs. _What?!_

"Remember Dawkins? I told you how he left me the Forge, right?" His anxious fidgeting wasn't at all like him; she was used to a far more confident Corey. "I'd always planned on rebuilding it, you know. Fixing it up and turning it into something he could be proud of, the way he always wanted."

Artemis' snarky taunts were long gone. He appeared almost sympathetic, his tail twitching nervously behind Corey's head.

"You…" Minako struggled to find her voice, caught entirely by surprise. "Is this because of Usagi and the others?"

"No," he assured her, "though, if I'm honest, that makes it a lot easier to consider." _That _seemed like a completely inadequate descriptor for the infighting that had plagued their team, but Corey did have a talent for understatement. He shrugged in an overt display of hopelessness. "I just feel like I need some time away from everyone else, so I can decompress and get my head straight again. I can't do that here."

She wandered past him in silence, continuing up towards their apartment. Her head was spinning; it hardly seemed real. "I get the Forge, I do, but why _can't_ you figure things out here…with me?"

Corey seized her wrist gently, pulling her to a halt again. "You know why."

Her head dipped forward in a reluctant nod. "I guess so."

He thrust his hands into his pockets. "You, uh…you could always come with me?"

Minako sighed. "I'd like that, I really would, but...my place is here. Especially with Chaos, and the Order of Black. You know that."

It was his turn to sigh. "Yeah."

She began ambling down the hall towards their door, pausing again just before reaching it. "This sucks."

Corey reached for her, but stopped just short of touching her shoulder. "I just…I really feel like I need this." His eyes turned to the ceiling. "I can't keep pretending I'm happy just going to classes every day, learning about mechanical engineering."

"Worst cover story ever," she agreed quietly. _Who did he think he was fooling with that?_

"It took me a while to figure out who I really am, but this is it…and this is what I want to do." He let a faint smile form. "You could even say it's my dream."

_Oh, damn it. _Minako knew exactly how it felt to dream…and what it meant to have the support of your loved ones. _If I try to force Corey to give up his dream for me, what kind of girlfriend would I be? It won't be easy…but it's what I have to do. _She sighed a final time, then turned and nodded. "Okay."

"I mean, it's not like I've made up my mind yet, and I can blink back whenever you-" He froze, staring down at her in a sort of confused suspicion. "Okay? Just like that?"

She nodded again. "I love you, Corey, and I want you to be happy. If that means you need to do this, then…" She took one last deep breath. "You have my support."

Corey pulled her in close. "Thank you." They held each other in a comfortable and even intimate silence. Then…

"Who are you, and what have you done with the real Minako?"

She reached up and smooshed Artemis' face without a second thought, sending him tumbling to the floor. "You should be more supportive of my new direction in life!"

He glared up at her, the fur on his tail and back bristling. "I'm not convinced you have one after _that _little display!"

Corey smiled almost sadly. "And I thought Titus and I had a dysfunctional relationship." It gave way to a frown as he patted down his pockets. "Damn. Forgot my keys."

"You really are distracted, aren't you?" Minako teased, allowing herself a giggle. "Don't worry, I have mine." She reached into her 'space pocket' - ignoring Artemis' reproachful 'tsk, tsk' for good measure- and produced a large, crystal love heart. Several keys hung from it in a haphazard arrangement; it took her several attempts to locate the right one. "Here we are."

The key slid into the lock with a familiar click…just as Minako's well-trained eyes caught an odd flash around the edges of the door. She sprang back, instinctively bringing her arms up to protect her face as it exploded, showering her with splinters. The force of the blast propelled her into the far wall, an intense pain shooting up her spine as her once-broken back protested the impact. _No Senshi powers to cushion that one!_

It took a few moments for her to realise her ears were ringing, and a few more after that for her to finally lift her head. She was slumped against the wall, hair in her face, with several pieces of their former door scattered around her. "Ow…"

A meaty 'thwack' roused Minako from her daze. She glanced up to see Corey struggling against a tall, black-robed figure; a Hunter of the Order of Black. Her boyfriend slapped the assassin's arm out of the way and punched him in the side of the head, but they weren't so easily discouraged.

"Mina!" Artemis cried, nuzzling her arm. "Are you alright?"

She began to move, trying to clear the cobwebs from her head, when a second figure emerged from their darkened apartment; another Hunter. Her eyes darted to the dagger in his hand as he strode towards her with purpose.

"I'm sorry," he said, his voice softer than she'd expected, "but you've seen too much. It's most regrettable, but you must be silenced...for the good of the Black."

* * *

"What…?" Usagi turned slowly on the spot, confused beyond measure to find herself standing in the courtyard of the Hikawa Shrine. "How did I get here?"

"Your own poor decision-making."

Her head snapped up; Corey was standing right in front of her. "Corey?"

"Your mother warned you," he muttered, shaking his head in disgust, "but you ignored me the same way she did."

Her face fell. "No, I didn't, I just…I needed to save Chibiusa-"

"Don't ever make me choose between you and justice again," he said coldly, "because it'll be justice every time." He turned his back on her, walking away without another word.

Usagi felt an inexorable urge to defend herself, just as she had before. "What else was I supposed to do, Corey? I'm still waiting on that magical third option!"

A sarcastic laugh came from behind her. "Third option?"

Usagi span around to find none other than Sailor V sitting on the shrine's front steps. "V-chan? No, wait, that's stupid. _Minako_?"

She reached up and adjusted her distinctive red glasses with a derisive snort. "You like to talk about 'third options', Usagi, but this is hardly the first time you've considered killing someone."

"What?! When else have I ever done that?!"

"Katarina," the original Sailor Senshi said flatly. "You were all set to kill her, and for what? 'Stealing' Alan from me when he was never even mine to begin with? I had to beg you to try and save her!" It was odd to see her former hero roll her eyes behind her glasses. "And people call _me _overly dramatic!"

"I wasn't…I mean, she…"

'V' rose to her feet, shaking her head. "Love and justice, Usagi. They used to mean something to you too, remember?"

"V. _Minako_. You have to know I didn't want to kill anyone!" Her chest actually hurt, an odd tightness that clamped down on her heart. "I just wanted to keep Chibiusa safe. I-"

"You _knew _what would happen."

The voice, once again, came from behind her…and it was disturbingly familiar. More so than Corey and Minako; Usagi was afraid to hear from _her_ most of all.

"You can lie to everyone else, Usagi, but not me. _Never _me."

The ponytailed blonde turned slowly, _fearfully, _to look upon her fourteen-year-old self.

"After all, I _am_ you." The younger Usagi ambled around her and sank carefully onto the steps of the shrine. "What happened to you? How did you become so cold that you could seriously consider that many deaths?"

"You're not real…" Usagi took a step back, looking for any escape. The shrine had changed, though, an out of place stone wall rising around the courtyard to block her escape.

"When did you stop looking for another way? A _better _way? When you were me-"

It all erupted at once. "You're right, I _was _you, and what did that get me? A whole lot of criticism and dead friends." She glared fiercly at her younger self as she recoiled. "I was too naive, too innocent, and _now_ I'm too heavy-handed, too cold! What does it take to please everyone?!"

"Pleasing everyone is impossible. That's something Mother knew all too well."

It hit Usagi like a punch to the stomach. _Mother. She chose injustice repeatedly because it was harder to take a stand against it. Am I…am I falling into the same trap now?_

Younger Usagi studied her curiously. "Is it really worth it?"

"Is what really worth it?" she asked bitterly.

"Being prepared for the future. Is being a strong, decisive Queen really worth losing yourself?" A lone tear slid down her fourteen-year-old self's cheek. "Is it worth losing Chibiusa's respect? What about everyone else's?"

_All I wanted to do was avoid Mother's mistakes, _Usagi thought sombrely. _Have I stumbled right into the same trap by doing so?_

"Love and justice," Younger Usagi said quietly. "That's what Minako said. They meant something to you too, once upon a time." Her eyes narrowed, and she was now older; Usagi's mirror image. "Well, Usagi? Is that still the case, or have you chosen a different path?"

"Usagi?"

She sat up with a start and glanced about. _Michiru and Haruka's bedroom. _The far-too-comfortable chair beneath her felt solid enough, and the still-sleeping Michiru on the bed beside her made more sense than an encounter with her younger self. _It was a dream. Of course it was. _The tightness remained in her chest, however; an unpleasant reminder of it all the same.

"Usagi?" Luna repeated her call. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," she replied quietly, sitting up and rubbing at her tired eyes. "Just a bad dream, that's all."

The cat's eyes tightened suspiciously. "You've been suffering through a lot of those lately. When was the last time you got a good night's sleep?"

"I honestly don't know anymore. Before all of this started, at least." Usagi sat forward, clutching her hands tightly in her lap. One question burned in her mind above anything else. "What happened to me, Luna?"

"I'm sorry?" Her ears perked up quizzically. "In what sense?"

"A few years ago I never could have conceived of any of this, but now? Our team is fractured, on the very brink of collapse…and it's all my fault." She watched as Luna froze up, all but confirming it. "If you're truly my friend, Luna, you'll be honest with me now. You think I was wrong too, don't you?"

The cat paced uncomfortably. "Not _wrong_, per se, just…caught up in the circumstances. You made a rash decision based on emotion, one that may have led to disastrous consequences-"

"And nobody said anything!" Usagi found herself angry. "Minako disagreed with me the whole time, but she didn't say anything until pressed. Now, you?" She lowered her voice quickly, concerned that Michiru might wake prematurely. "Nobody had the courage to stand up and tell me how they really felt. Nobody but Corey!"

"It's not easy to criticise those you care for, Usagi, because you don't want to hurt them." Luna hung her head guiltily. "I faced the same struggle with your mother, and I fear I failed you the same way I failed her. I'm supposed to provide you with guidance, but I held off for fear of derailing your recent development, your newfound confidence as future Queen-"

"I'm no Queen," Usagi muttered bitterly, "and I don't want a bunch of sycophants, Luna, I _want_ my friends! The friends who are _supposed _to be honest with me!" She shook her head, feeling more than betrayed in that moment. "If this is what the future holds, I'm even more certain than ever that I want no part of it!"

A hint of desperation entered Luna's voice. "Usagi, please, you can't start regressing now! If-"

An urgent beeping cut her off; Usagi's communicator. She flipped it open with an irritable sigh. "I'm a little busy, Rei."

"Usagi!" Her flawless skin was marred with soot, her eyes wide with adrenaline. "Chaos is _here_, at the shrine. She-"

A woman's voice erupted from the tiny speaker. "Found you!"

There was a flash of light, a startled shriek and, with a final burst of static, the screen went dark. The ponytailed blonde gasped as her heart leapt into her throat. "Rei? Rei?!"

Michiru sat bolt upright beside her, still groggy. "What? What's happening?"

There was little time to respond; two pairs of footsteps rushed down the hall and Chibiusa burst into the room, followed quickly by Hotaru. "I heard you shout. What's wrong?"

Usagi was struggling not to panic. Between her still-recent dream, her moral quandary and now this, it wasn't as easy as she would have liked. "I have to get to the shrine, Chibiusa, they need me!"

"_Who_ needs you?"

Michiru's eyes widened, losing some of their glassiness. "What's happened, Usagi?"

"Rei and Ami, maybe Mako too! Chaos is…I mean, it's…they're in trouble!" She glanced up at Hotaru. "You're mad at me right now, I get that, and I _am _sorry I didn't call you, but-"

Hotaru quickly cut her off with a curt nod. "I'm with you."

Michiru swung her legs off the bed and, with Chibiusa's help, managed to stand. "I'll see if I can wake Haruka."

"No! If you're still-"

"We'll be fine," the aqua-haired woman said firmly. "If Chaos is really here, it's going to take all of us to stop it, trust me."

Luna cringed as she looked up at Usagi. "I don't like it either, but Michiru has a point."

Hotaru nodded her agreement as Chibiusa pouted, abruptly glum. "Without my broach, I'm useless."

Usagi hesitated, already halfway out the door. "I'm sorry, Chibiusa, but if you _were _to come, without your powers…"

"I'd only get in the way." The pink-haired girl hung her head. "I know…and I won't make that mistake again. _Ever _again."

"I don't…" A thought occurred as Hotaru joined Usagi in the doorway. "Wait, where's Setsuna? Sailor Pluto would come in really handy right about now."

"She returned to the Space-Time Door," Hotaru explained quietly.

"And she didn't say how long she'd be." Chibiusa's tone was apologetic.

Usagi considered that, then nodded quickly to Hotaru. "You and I will have to do then. Let's go!" She rushed off with the dark-haired girl in hot pursuit…leaving Chibiusa sitting with Michiru and Luna.

"Be safe…"

* * *

"It's most regrettable, but you must be silenced...for the good of the Black."

Minako's back ached following the impact, but there was little time to dwell on that now. The blade in his hand gleamed in the dull light of the corridor as he closed in. At this range, she could even see his eyes beneath his mask; sad, hazel eyes. Human eyes. _Still, _she decided, _I have no intention of letting him kill me, no matter how bad he might feel about it later!_

She thrust her hands into the floor and pushed off, ignoring the protests from her spine. The dagger descended…and she flipped into the air, kicking him square in the jaw before coming back down on her feet. Minako pinwheeled her arms, struggling to stay upright, and wound up pressing a hand to her back in pain. "That really, _really _hurt!"

Her opponent was less than impressed by her acrobatics. Those same hazel eyes that had widened a split second before tightened coldly. "Senshi." He all but spat the word with impressive vitriol, and it was truly terrifying how quickly his entire demeanour changed. Any trace of sympathy was gone, and she was reminded of a wild animal, a predator stalking its prey. Evocative of the nickname for these masked assassins. _Hunters._

She gulped as he stepped forward. _Uh, oh._

* * *

Mars ducked to the side as 'Megumi' flung another violet blast from her sword. She had the distinct impression Chaos was just toying with them now. It had half-heartedly targeted her, but left Jupiter and Mercury alone for the most part. They'd retreated into the trees surrounding the shrine, hoping the cover would allow them to regroup, but it had found them with little difficulty.

"Sailor Moon's on her way, right?" Mercury called, dropping from the trees above. Her communicator was a wreck, sparking from a deep gouge in the 'watch face'. An angry, red welt rose from the skin under her torn glove, perfectly in line with the damaged device. "I couldn't reach Justice or Venus."

"Of all the times to go offline," Mars snarled, cursing their stubbornness. "They're-" She was silenced by another blast from the darkness. It tore into her thigh and span her painfully to the ground.

"Mars!" Jupiter dropped to her knees, trying in vain to lift the miko back to her feet. She screamed in agony as a second blast struck her, wrapping her in violet flame.

Mercury backed up, scanning the courtyard frantically. "I…I don't see her!" She was hit just a second later, a third bolt tearing into her shoulder and knocking her down.

Mars managed to roll to her side and inch across the tiles, trying to reach her downed friends. She froze as a low, ominous chuckle fluttered towards her, chilling her to the core.

"This is just too easy." Chaos, still in Megumi's guise, drifted out of the shadows. "It's almost enough to make me reconsider…but I do _love _killing Sailor Senshi."

The raven-haired Senshi managed to make it to her feet, wincing at the pain shooting up her leg. _So, it really was toying with us this whole time._

"You'll be first, Rei." The masked woman extended her hand slowly. "Your death will cause Usagi immeasurable pain-"

"Hold it right there!"

Mars let out the breath she hadn't realised she was holding. "Sailor Moon!"

The blonde Senshi dropped to the ground at the edge of the courtyard, behind Chaos. "You want to kill someone? Try killing me!" Sailor Saturn landed beside her, Silence Glaive held tightly in her grip.

Something odd happened; 'Megumi' lowered her hand. She turned slowly, her mask betraying no emotion, but there was a near-breathless quality to her voice. "It's really you."

"What?" Moon's brow wrinkled, belying her confusion. "Of course it's really me!"

"After all this time…" The masked woman bowed deeply, her robe adding an odd, amorphous touch to her appearance. "There was barely time to look at you in London, no room for proper greetings."

Mars frowned, supremely unsettled. _She, I mean, _it _almost sounds affectionate!_

"Look at you. You haven't changed a bit, even after more than two years; still the same in every little way." Her mask shifted slowly, its seemingly empty sockets briefly flashing red as they locked on the dark-haired girl beside her. "And you brought me Hotaru. How sweet…"

Moon stepped in front of the younger Senshi. "I dispersed you. How did you recover so quickly?"

Mars knew her friend well enough to spot the cracks in her façade. _She's putting on a brave face, but she's terrified!_

"I didn't." Smugness practically dripped from the Huntress' voice. "I've been here for a long time. Far longer than any of you. Since the days of the old Golden Kingdom, in fact."

"But…" Sailor Moon took a step back, clearly caught off-guard. "But you say that you know me…"

"Indeed I do, _Usagi_." Her eyes flashed again as she took a step forward. "Now, I-" She paused, a low, rumbling drone echoing across the courtyard from the distance.

Jupiter winced as she got to her feet, her fuku scorched and torn. "That doesn't sound good."

Saturn's eyes flashed with recognition. "Oh, no…"

The blonde Senshi beside her wasn't quite as quick. Her head darted back and forth as she searched for the source. "What? What's wrong now?"

Chaos turned, staring off at the Tokyo skyline. "Fools…" Her fist clenched slowly into a tight fist. "You were told to wait!"

Mercury joined Mars and Jupiter beside Sailor Moon. "Helicopters. Four of them."

Saturn was facing the rapidly-approaching din as well, now recognisable as turbines and rotors. "I know that sound. It's the Order of Black!"

Mars blanched. "Here?!" Her thoughts turned immediately to the shrine. _If those bastards cause any more damage…_

The Huntress sighed irritably. "It would seem our reunion has been interrupted yet again, Sailor Moon. Fear not, however; this will all be over soon…one way or another." She disappeared in a black and purple flash, leaving the Senshi alone.

"It knows my name," Moon murmured, swallowing visibly.

"Which means the Order of Black might know it too," Jupiter reminded her, tearing off a piece of her damaged chest bow.

Several beeps accompanied Mercury's furious typing on her computer. "At this rate, they'll be on us in less than a minute."

The tall brunette to her left cracked her knuckles. "How do you want to play this, Sailor Moon? Fight or flee?"

"I…I don't know," she admitted, spreading her hands helplessly. "Things are different now. With that monster on their side-"

"I'm not sure it _is _on their side," Saturn said quickly, interrupting her thought. "Back in Brussels, with Uranus and Neptune, the Black Paladins had us pinned down...and Chaos stayed hidden, out of sight. It didn't chase us, and the Hunters that came with it were Constructs, not humans."

Mercury cocked her head to one side. "So, the Order may not know that Chaos is masquerading as one of its soldiers?"

Sailor Moon rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "Maybe not." She remained silent for a few more seconds before summoning her Tiare. "That settles it. We're staying."

"We are?" Mars asked warily.

Her blonde friend nodded. "I nearly made a terrible mistake yesterday, but that's not the path I want to follow. Maybe we can still reach these Paladins, talk them down and convince them of the threat Chaos poses?"

It was Jupiter's turn to swallow nervously. "I hope you know what you're doing, Usagi."

"So do I, Mako."

Mars placed her hand on Moon's shoulder and squeezed. "We're with you though. No matter what."

The blonde smiled in return. "I know."

The first of the helicopters surged overhead with a deafening roar, jerking to a stop over the courtyard as armour-clad soldiers began their descent. The Order of Black had arrived.

* * *

Corey looked on, relieved immeasurably by Minako's acrobatics. His heart skipped a beat when the door exploded in her face, but if she was pulling off moves like that she was probably okay. That left him free to focus on his own opponent. He'd already delivered two heavy blows to the man's head, but it seemed Hunters were made of sterner stuff.

First, he avoided two quick cuts from the robed man's dagger. A barely perceptible pause before the third strike let him block it, deflecting the Hunter's arm with his own. Corey followed with a quick jab that staggered him, and _that _left him with an opening. He ducked under the retaliatory swing, took a hold of his opponent's arm, and readied himself…

_The plastic knife in Corey's hand felt strange. Wrong. He was used to Justiciar, a blade over three feet long; this practice blade was far too light and malleable._

_The grizzled older man in front of him gestured impatiently. "Come on, kid, stab me already!"_

_He rolled his eyes. "I have a name, Dawkins."_

"_Maybe so, but here, in my gym? You're 'kid' until I decide otherwise. Now, get your whiney ass over here and try to kill me!"_

_The sixteen-year-old lunged, thrusting at the older man's torso with the unfamiliar weapon. In one, fluid motion, Dawkins side-stepped his attack, seized his arm, pulled it taut…and drove his palm up into Corey's elbow. It was just a light tap, but it was enough to send pain shooting up his arm. The knife hit the floor as he pulled away, holding his arm protectively. "Jesus, what the hell was that?!"_

"_Boxing is all well and good," Dawkins said, deadly serious now, "but when you're going up against someone with a weapon, you _will _lose sooner or later. Disarm them quick and put them down hard; it's your only real chance."_

It was a lesson Corey took to heart right away…and it was time to use it. He drove his palm into the Hunter's elbow as hard as he could, and was rewarded with a sickening crunch as it gave out. There was no scream of pain, only a strange, hissed grunt. He followed up with a forearm right to the back of his head, driving the masked man face first to the floor.

He turned his attention to Minako. She was dodging her own opponent's attacks, but seemed to be holding her own. Artemis readied himself to leap, his hindquarters wriggling in a tell-tale sign of preparation. Cold fear twisted his stomach into knots for reasons he couldn't quite explain…

_Titus howled in agony as arc after arc of negative energy coursed through his tiny body. Thick, acrid smoke curled into the air as his fur burned, his limbs twitching sporadically…_

"Artemis, don't!" The cry erupted from Corey's throat before he even realised it, but it worked; the cat froze, then retreated. The Guardian Knight began heading for Minako instead, but she took matters into her own hands. In a manner of speaking…

"Sai-" She hesitated a moment, reconsidering her words, then… "Minako Whirling Heel Kick Special!" She span in the air, swinging her foot into the Hunter's temple.

He staggered back, taken by surprise, and Corey took advantage, first shoving his masked face _through _the plaster of the wall, and then into the floor with just enough force to leave him motionless.

Artemis rushed over, his ears pricking up. "I hear two heartbeats."

Corey sagged, abruptly exhausted. He was still far weaker than he liked to admit.

Minako joined him, her blue eyes wide. "That was unexpected."

"Are you okay?" He doubled over in a sudden, painful coughing fit as everything caught up with him. "Shit..."

"Never mind me," she cried, clearly alarmed. "What about you?"

"I'm…fine," he croaked, reaching up to finger his chest and finding blood on his shirt. The strenuous activity had torn his stitches, reopening the wound he'd suffered at Chaos' hands.

Artemis grimaced. "Corey-"

"I'll manage," he snapped. "As for you, don't you dare try something like that again, you hear me? You don't get involved, _ever_!"

The cat recoiled, blinking rapidly. "Yes, fine, I hear you!" He cleared his throat hurriedly and meowed loudly as a door just down the hall opened.

A white-haired old lady poked her head out; Mrs. Kasagawa, their elderly neighbour. "What the devil is going on out here?!"

Minako span quickly with an awkward, forced laugh. "Oh, uh, nothing to worry about, _obaasan_, just a couple of…" She gestured helplessly and finally gave up with a sigh. "Assassins..."

There was an _extremely _short pause. "Would you like me to call the police, dear?"

The blonde glanced at Corey in confusion, and shrugged when he did. "Uh, sure, that would be...nice?"

The old woman disappeared inside her own apartment again, and they seized upon the chance to get out of sight themselves. Corey investigated their living room carefully, not trusting the quiet. "I really hope this place isn't about to explode. I can't afford to lose another security deposit."

"I'm more concerned by the fact that they knew who you were," Minako murmured, tossing her bag onto the couch.

"Yet they weren't expecting you," Artemis observed, his tail twitching slowly from side to side. "That Hunter actually seemed sorry he had to kill you...until he worked out who you really were."

"I guess it proves Rinjerko's point," she admitted, cracking her back with a grimace. "They're not all bad, at least not in a 'grrr, evil' kind of way. Still, killing a beautiful young university student-"

The cat rolled his eyes. "Completely unnecessary."

"-just because she saw their masks seems a little over the top, don't you think?" She frowned as her communicator beeped, then gasped loudly. "Oh, no!"

"What is it?" Corey asked quickly, still struggling to get his breathing under control.

"We missed an emergency call in the struggle. Emergency code, trouble at the shrine!"

"Chaos?" Artemis asked nervously. "Or the Order of Black?"

Corey felt his expression darken. "Or both?"

Minako looked him over concernedly, pointing out his blood-stained shirt. "Can you even handle another fight right now?"

"That doesn't matter," he answered, summoning Justiciar with a thought. "I _have _to handle it."

She nodded reluctantly as she produced her wand, uttering her transformation phrase _very _quietly. "Venus Crystal Power…Make Up." It was odd hearing it spoken so softly, but with Mrs. Kasagawa in close proximity, not to mention the fallen Hunters, she was wise to be cautious.

Corey held out his arm expectantly as his armour appeared around him. "Ready?"

Sailor Venus let out a groan. "My poor stomach…"

Justice slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her in close. Then, focusing on the shrine…they vanished in a flash of golden light.

* * *

AN: Somewhat surprisingly, I don't have a lot to say about this one. I tend to focus on my endings pretty heavily, writing out detailed descriptions before I even begin a fic, so I sort of knew what was going to happen this time out. I only hope I managed to strike a balance between comedy, drama and action without turning some scenes frivolous.

Yes, I used another dream/hallucination fake out - a staple of mine if you've been reading since Last Guardian Knight Act I! - but it seemed like a fun way to show Usagi in the midst of a crisis of confidence. The visual of a jaded Sailor V mocking her was too much fun to pass up, as was fourteen-year-old Usagi chewing out her older self!

Aside from that, my only other fear is that 'Megumi' came across as kind of pointless. Chaos one-shot the Guardian Senshi in Stars - don't get me started on that scene! - so I wanted to avoid that...but the thing is she probably COULD have done just that. Having her mock the girls and prolong their suffering seemed pretty in-character though, and the Order of Black unintentionally saved the day...only to make things very bad for the Senshi next time out?

Anyhoo, thanks to those who reviewed last time out. I was really starting to wonder at the lack of feedback the previous couple of times, but knowing there are at least a few of you still reading helped me finally knuckle down and smash this instalment out. I suspect, unless something changes drastically, Chapter 38 will be the finale. At this stage, Order of Black is the first part of two, with the second tentatively titled "Rise of the Exalted Knights". So, yeah...one more chapter to go guys. I hope you find it entertaining!

Lisseas


	39. Denouement, Part Two

**Sailor Moon: The Order of Black**

**Chapter Thirty Eight - Denouement, Part Two**

**Originally published 03/04/2016**

* * *

Sailor Moon swallowed her fear as the first Black Paladins descended from their helicopter. She couldn't help but focus on the guns in their hands and the blades on their belts; two things the Senshi weren't all that comfortable with. A second aircraft roared overhead, the shrill whine of its turbines deafening as it kicked up dirt and dust all around them. Black ropes hit the ground, same as before, followed by another squad of soldiers. They fanned out as soon as their boots touched the stone, some turning their rifles on the Senshi as others took up defensive positions around the courtyard.

The tall, green-suited Senshi beside her shifted uncomfortably. "Sailor Moon?"

"Easy, Jupiter," she said, waving her hand palm down. "Stay calm. No sudden movements, okay?"

"I don't like this," Sailor Mars muttered, studying the shrine through narrow eyes. "If a fight breaks out here, so close to the shrine-"

"It won't be our doing." Moon was actually quite impressed with her ability to ignore her racing heart. "We're going to do what we should have done from the start. We're going to talk." It sounded so simple but, as the first Black Paladins surrounded them, she couldn't help but swallow nervously. _It's definitely not going to be that easy._

The Paladins corralled them back to the shrine, pressing in around them in a rough semi-circle, backs to the low stone wall that bordered part of the courtyard. The only sound was the thud of boots on stone and the occasional click of a safety. Nobody said a word.

_Black Paladins, _Moon thought sombrely. _The elite soldiers of the Order of Black. Normal men and women granted superhuman abilities by Chaos…and sworn to oppose _me _at all costs. The 'Moon Princess'. _None of it felt real at that moment but she could hardly deny her own eyes, or the collection of laser lights on her chest.

The fourth and final helicopter began disgorging its passengers. Four more Paladins dropped to the tiles, followed by an imposing man in a long, tan leather coat. He was tall and powerfully built, the epitome of what a soldier looked like in her mind. His well-trimmed, sandy blonde goatee matched his medium-long hair, offsetting his most striking feature; piercing, steely grey eyes that were locked on her from the moment his boots touched the ground.

Moon frowned as he murmured something, belatedly recognising it as English. It was too quiet to make out clearly, though, and her admittedly poor grasp of the language probably wasn't helping.

"Finally," Mercury whispered, translating for her automatically, "the Council has unshackled us."

She _almost _rolled her eyes, despite their dire situation. "Thanks, Mercury." Several of the Paladins called out in unison around them and, this time, she understood perfectly. _We live to serve the Black._

The man in the coat stepped forward, his pace measured and deliberate. He finally came to a halt just in back of the outer ring of soldiers. "I am Knight-Captain Harcourt, Commander of the Black Paladins." His pronunciation was impeccable, even if his Japanese sounded cold and impersonal. "In the name of Earth and its people, you are now our prisoners. Cooperate, and you have my word as a warrior you will not be harmed unnecessarily."

Sailor Moon considered her response. This Harcourt had chosen his words very carefully, but she noticed his use of 'unnecessarily' as a caveat. _What's necessary and unnecessary? According to Grandpa, they're more than happy to kill me, even all of us. His surrender doesn't guarantee our safety at all! _She allowed her Tiare to fade from her hands and took a step towards him. The Paladins' speed was disconcerting; in less than second she found several more guns trained on her chest. "I would speak with you, Knight-Captain."

His face betrayed little emotion, if any. "I have no use for such formal speech. Say what you will, Senshi."

"We're not the threat you think we are. We have no desire to rule over Earth, or anywhere else." She left out their foreknowledge of Crystal Tokyo; somehow, it didn't seem like it would help her cause. "I know your forebears saw something, some glimpse of the future, but they were wrong."

Harcourt shook his head curtly. "If that's true, explain your recent aggression. Explain Brussels."

"That was a mistake," Moon admitted, ignoring the gasps from her friends. "We didn't understand what the Order of Black was, or what you actually stood for…and we acted rashly. That's _my _fault, and-"

"Spare us your honeyed words." He finally broke his intimidating gaze, turning instead to his troops. "All of us know where our hearts lie, Sailor Moon, and we'll not be swayed from our duty so easily. A Paladin _died _due to your rashness!"

The pang of guilt she felt faded quickly, supplanted by trepidation. A scattered murmur broke out in the Paladin's ranks, quickly growing in strength.

"We live to serve the Black! We live to serve the Black!"

"Please, listen to me!" she cried, as frustration set in. "We made a mistake, I admit that, but there's a far more dangerous evil here than us!"

Harcourt held up a hand, silencing his soldiers immediately. "And what, pray tell, might that be?"

"Chaos!" Moon declared, throwing all her cards on the table. "The creature itself, or an aspect anyway. I saw it myself just before you arrived, masquerading as one of _your _Hunters. We-"

The Paladin directly opposite her frowned behind his half-mask and turned to Harcourt. "Hunter, sir?"

The Knight-Captain silenced him with a withering glare. "Eyes on your target, soldier!"

His rifle snapped back up to her face. "Yes, sir!"

Harcourt turned his attention to the rest of his troops. "It's just another lie, Paladins, the hallmark of the Moon Kingdom treachery! Once, they swore to guide our world, to watch over us in a new age of peace and prosperity. But when our crops withered and our wells dried up, where were they?"

"He's whipping them into a frenzy," Mercury observed quietly, "playing to their prejudices."

"When famine and disease struck, where were they? When the Witch and her mistress Metallia rose up, where _were_ they?!" He levelled an accusatory finger right at Sailor Moon. "Your attempts to sway us are in vain, Senshi. The Moon Kingdom _always _lies…and I see no evidence of Chaos here."

Mars stomped forward, virtually shoving Sailor Moon aside. "What are you, stupid?!"

Jupiter made repeated cutting motions across her throat with the edge of her palm. "Uh, Mars?"

The furious miko yanked up her skirt to reveal a jagged, bleeding cut along her outer thigh. "I guess I just did this to myself, then, and Sailor Jupiter torched her own outfit?" She snorted rudely. "Don't be such a moron!"

Mercury poked her rather firmly. "Maybe you could refrain from taunting the people with guns?"

Harcourt was similarly unimpressed. "Have a care, Senshi. We've suffered your provocations until now, but they end here. I have orders from the Council to bring you in, dead or alive, and I intend to see them through." He raised a fist before pointing to Sailor Saturn. "Start with her. Secure that weapon!"

A tall, slender woman with Japanese features stepped forward, long black hair tied back in a ponytail. An ebony mask obscured her face from the nose down, same as many of the Paladins, but Sailor Moon saw something familiar in her movements. They'd met before, she was sure of it.

"By your command, Knight-Captain."

Her voice sealed it, and Mars recognised her at the same time. "That's her! Chaos! She attacked us!"

Harcourt offered an amused snort in response. "Paladin Shoto is many things, Senshi, but _Chaos_, source of all evil? I think not."

'Paladin Shoto' dropped her hand to the sword at her hip. "Surrender your weapon, Senshi, or I'll take it from you."

Sailor Saturn dropped into a ready stance, the Silence Glaive raised before her. "You're not taking it, _or _me, creature!"

Sensing that conflict was imminent, Sailor Moon took another step forward. She raised her hands as if to ward off the Paladins herself. "Please, you don't have to do this! We don't need to fight! You can still-"

"We will do what we have been ordered to," the Knight-Captain said coldly. "The time for talk is done. If you won't come in peace, we'll bring you back in body bags. Your choice!"

There followed the sound of several more safeties clicking off, the ring of metal on metal as blades were drawn from their sheathes. The Paladins were ready for battle, but Sailor Moon wasn't so sure she could say the same. Her mind raced – along with her heart – as she sought that mythical third option she once asked Corey for. _Surrender, fight, or…?_

* * *

"Shit!" Justice was forced to concede things had gone terribly wrong. He focused on the shrine when he blinked, as usual – the floor right in front of the _actual _shrine, in fact, inside the main hall – expecting as smooth a trip as ever. What he _hadn't _expected was the trio of Black Paladins they'd appeared between! He hastily grabbed the first rifle he saw, directing it into the floor as it fired. _Sorry, Rei! _The ancient wood exploded in a shower of splinters and dust, no match for high-calibre ammunition.

Venus was already in motion, springing off her hands into a forward somersault as another Paladin fired. Her thick, blonde hair passed just under the spray, the bullets instead ricocheting off Justice's armour. The third soldier cursed loudly as he took some friendly fire in the process. It was the same thing every time; _why do people insist on shooting at the magic knight?!_

The gun in his grip jerked, drawing his attention again as its owner tried to retrieve it. Justice tugged at it in return, trying to set up a clothesline, but was surprised when the Paladin released it. There was a brief glint of light as he drew a knife from his belt and thrust at the Guardian Knight. "Ghost Blade!"

The now-ethereal weapon passed _through _his armour and sank deep into his side. It was cold, _very _cold; the chill seemed to shoot through his veins, following them up to his heart and lungs where it settled. As raw as they already were, Justice coughed painfully as they froze a moment…but he was hardly giving up there. _I don't want to kill anyone, but I'm not going to let them kill _me _either! _

With more effort than he might have liked he grabbed the Paladin's shoulder, using the hold as leverage for a head-butt. His reinforced helm struck the soldier's face, breaking his half-mask _and _the nose behind it. The wet snap left Justice feeling a little guilty, but he still dropped him with a solid uppercut to the jaw; he remembered Brussels all too well. _If we don't put them down hard, they'll get right back up and knife us in the back._

"Venus Love Me Chain!"

The Senshi's chain soared across the room, wrapping around her opponent's legs. A mighty tug sent the woman to the floor, her rifle spitting several inadvertent rounds into the ceiling as she lost her grip. She recovered quickly, rolling to her hands and knees…but Venus was quicker still.

"Sailor V Kick!"

The blonde's seemingly dainty foot connected with the woman's jaw. A resounding crack echoed across the room as her mask shattered under the sheer force of the impact. It was enough to send her into the air, spin her, and drop her back on her face. It was a timely reminder that while the Sailor Senshi looked like average, twenty-something girls, they were in reality anything but!

"Damn you!"

Justice whirled at the third Paladin's angry rebuke and found him taking aim at Venus. The barrel spat a burst of flame as the Guardian Knight tackled him to the floor, and another on the way down. A torrent of heavy blows ensured he wouldn't get back up any time soon, but Justice had other concerns. "Venus? Are you…oh."

She stood in the same spot as before, fingering a thin, red graze on her hip almost curiously. Upon closer look, the second bullet had hit too; there was a small hole in the translucent material over her shoulder. _Another half-inch lower and she'd be in a world of hurt right now._

"They really tried to kill me…"

Her gift for understatement was new; Justice couldn't believe how flippant she was about it all. "How is it you got so lucky?!"

"Lucky?" she scoffed, folding her arms across her chest in mock irritation. "Since the first day we met I have been clawed by Constructs, I broke my back, _and _your psycho ex-friend blew a hole clean through my shoulder!" Her bottom lip dropped into a pout. "If anything, I think the universe owes me one!" She trailed off, concern overcoming her features as she noticed the knife in his side. "Oh, for the love of...Corey! Why do you keep letting them hit you?!"

He shrugged, most of the effect lost beneath his pauldrons. "I think your bad luck must've transferred to me somehow." A mild curse helped alleviate some of the pain as he tugged the blade free. "Seriously, all I know is I'm starting to feel a little inadequate against these guys. First my shield stopped working, and now I guess my armour doesn't stop them either."

"Have you considered, you know…moving out of the way?"

"Oh, wow," he muttered good-naturedly, "I never thought of _that_."

Venus shrugged helplessly at his sarcastic response. "So-"

"You, inside the shrine!" The voice was stern and authoritative; someone obviously used to having their orders obeyed. "We have your friends. If you value their lives, you'll step outside slowly and surrender!"

Justice's heart sank as he surveyed the room around them…and the three Paladins lying unconscious on the floor. "We were too late."

"I'm not worried," Venus said, wearing her game face once again. "We've got you, after all; you can just work your usual mediation magic on them and convince them to call it a night. Right?"

"Actually, I'm not sure my _mediation magic _is working so well of late. It didn't do much to convince Rei, Mako or the others about rescuing Chibiusa, did it?"

"Wow," she murmured, squeezing his hand gently. "Downer, much?"

Justice acknowledged her righteous return of his earlier sarcasm with a gentle nod. "Just stay behind me, okay?"

"You don't have to tell me twice. I'm in no hurry to try my luck with bullet number three!"

* * *

Sailor Saturn's heart pounded so hard she was certain it would explode. She'd recognised the woman's voice immediately, her memories of Brussels still vivid, and had no intention of surrendering the Silence Glaive. Despite her resolve, she found herself taking a half step back as 'Paladin Shoto' closed in. _I'm not afraid, _she told herself. _I'm not afraid…_

Mercifully, the Paladins _and _Chaos were distracted by the abrupt sound of battle from within the shrine. Saturn blushed as she deciphered a muffled but familiar English curse, followed by two spurts of gunfire and a clear "Venus Love Me Chain!" Two muffled thumps seemed to signal the end of whatever conflict had begun, before two more gunshots and a third, 'body-hitting-the-floor' thud. Then…silence.

Mars glared daggers at the doorway. "It's about time…and they'd better not have caused any damage in there!"

Knight-Captain Harcourt turned to the main doors, along with half the Paladins. "You, inside the shrine! We have your friends. If you value their lives, you'll step outside slowly and surrender!"

At first, the silence continued. Eventually, though, heavy metallic footsteps announced the arrival of the Guardian Knight of Justice, Sailor Venus tucked in close behind him. His silver armour gleamed, catching what little moonlight snuck through the clouds as he descended the steps. About half the Paladins took aim at him instead; Saturn noted that more than enough kept their sights on the Senshi, a telling sign of their training and discipline.

Justice raised his arms slowly, revealing Justiciar snug in its sheath. "Nobody has to die today."

Harcourt snorted derisively. "Says the man who likely just butchered three of my Paladins."

"They're still alive!" Venus protested, peeking out around her boyfriend's back. "A little sore, maybe, but definitely still alive."

"I don't want to kill anyone," Justice agreed, with a glance at Sailor Moon. "None of us do. We can still end this peacefully, before it goes any further."

Harcourt nodded faintly. "We certainly can, with your surrender."

The Guardian Knight ignored him. "If we fight here, now, people will die. That doesn't have to happen though. There's room for discussion, even negotiation!"

Sailor Moon nodded excitedly. "He's right! The Order has concerns about Earth's future, _our _future. I understand that, Knight-Captain, and it's not too late for us to start working together towards a peace-"

"We _have _such a solution already," Harcourt snapped, dropping a hand to his sword. "The Sailor Senshi surrender and nobody dies. Resist, and we will cut you down where you stand. Simple enough?"

The same disconcerting chant rose up in the Paladin's ranks once more. "We live to serve the Black! We live to serve the Black!"

Sailor Moon wasn't done yet. "Knight-Captain, _please_! You must understand we can't do that! We-"

"And you must understand that what happens from here on out is on _your _head!" Harcourt raised a fist, a determined glower on his face. "Paladins, at the ready! Secure the Senshi. If they resist, kill them!"

Saturn took an instinctive step back as 'Paladin Shoto' started towards her once more. Her youthful and even pretty face was overshadowed by the cold, inhuman gleam in her eyes. As she passed Sailor Mars, however, the fiery miko straightened defiantly.

"You want proof that Chaos is here?" she demanded angrily. "Fine! I'll give you proof!" A familiar slip of paper dropped into her hand as she lunged forward. "Evil Spirit, Be-" She was cut off by an abrupt bang as a Paladin fired…and fell back into Mercury's arms, motionless.

* * *

Sailor Moon's blood turned to ice water in her veins, a strange roaring in her ears all she could hear. She watched Mars fall into a stunned Mercury's arms as crimson spattered onto the tiles beneath them. The courtyard was eerily silent, nobody moving or speaking…until all hell broke loose! Jupiter roared angrily as she lunged forward and snatched a Paladin's rifle from his grip, swinging it like a club. He stumbled as she hit him repeatedly, then slammed the butt into another soldier's face.

Moon dove for cover behind the wall around the main hall as several Paladins opened fire. As bullets flew overhead, several tore into the wooden walls of the shrine itself, shredding one of its panels entirely. She dragged herself along on her elbows as a muted explosion registered in the distance, a trail of black smoke rising into the sky not long after. _A grenade? Who's throwing grenades?!_

Justice stood over Mercury and Mars, the former studying the miko through her visor. Bullets ricocheted off his shield in a veritable hailstorm of lead, making approaching him difficult for even the Paladins. The leader of the Sailor Senshi was shocked to see Jupiter ducking and weaving through their ranks; how she was avoiding serious injury was beyond her. Despite her apparent success, though, Moon wasn't fooling herself about their chances. The Senshi's abilities were frequently blocked or even absorbed outright, in stark contrast to their own vulnerability to blades and bullets. Justice and Saturn could hold them off, to a degree, but it meant taking shelter and sacrificing the one true advantage they _did _have; agility.

With that in mind, she took two quick, puffed breaths and leapt from cover, tackling the nearest solider to the ground. It seemed incredibly stupid but what choice did she have? Using her attacks would likely results in deaths…and she'd decided she couldn't live with that after all. Not without exhausting all her other options first. Her Tiare swung down at the Paladin's head, meeting his helmet with a dull 'thwack'. He evidently wasn't impressed, blocking most of her hits on his forearms without issue.

Then, just when Moon thought she might be gaining the upper hand, another burst of gunfire rang out. She fell from atop him, clutching her arm in pain. A quick look revealed a small, bloody hole; she'd been shot! Her opponent rolled to his feet and drew a knife from his belt, stomping towards her almost methodically. More gunfire struck the shrine behind her, tearing chunks from the walls and knocking its paper lamps to the ground.

"Cease fire!" The call came from Knight-Captain Harcourt, surprisingly enough. It cut through the din of battle with impressive clarity. "Switch to blades and hand-to-hand combat! There may still be civilians inside!"

It was a little late, but no less of a shock. They were actively trying to limit any damage to the shrine, for fear Rei was still inside. _They don't know she's Sailor Mars, _she realised, _and they're afraid they'll kill her. They're trying to avoid innocent casualties, just like _we _would! _Despite her epiphany, she couldn't help noticing the Paladin pursuing her had been distracted by the call. With all her might, she swung her Tiare into his knee…and wilted as it did _nothing_.

He loomed over her, his knife ready to strike. "And we were supposed to fear you?"

A brilliant crescent energy blast slammed into the Paladin from the side, tearing through his armour and into the flesh beneath. It lifted him off his feet, driving him a good six feet through the air before he hit the stone again. He made a brief effort to sit up before collapsing, motionless.

Moon glanced up to see Justice give her a grim nod before returning to the battle. _He came for me. I did my best to drive him away, yet he _still _came to help me when I needed him. _The shame returned, welling up within her as she relived their bitter spat. _We both said some things we regret…but there may just be hope for our friendship yet._

The gunfire had died out completely following Harcourt's order. The Knight-Captain himself was now in the thick of things, forced to duck under Venus' chain as it flew by his head like a whip. Jupiter looked to be heading for him but she was cut off by two sword-wielding Paladins; that left him bearing right down on her.

"Defend yourself, Sailor Moon!"

Each strike was carefully measured, nothing like the wild, almost frantic attacks she'd gotten from Pride or the other Sailor Marauders. Harcourt had skill and technique on his side, and Moon had to concede a lack of both. He was also deceptively fast so – in something of a regression – she fell back on a tried and true routine; shrieking like an idiot and dodging with everything she had.

"Stand and fight me!" he growled, frustrated by his inability to hit her.

"No thanks!" she retorted, rolling under his next swing. "I'd rather talk and find an end to this madness!"

Harcourt shook his head and lunged for her yet again. Moon backpedalled, trip-fell into an overhead roll, and came up to land a hit against his ribs with enough force to stagger him.

"Another Senshi lie," he said bitterly. "Why am I not surprised?"

"What?! I was defending myself, we all are! You're the ones who came to Japan looking for a fight!"

"After _you _attacked our facility in Brussels!" he shot back, bringing his sword down against her Tiare so hard it left her forearm aching. "After _you _defended that traitor Payne from our righteous justice!"

Suddenly, it all made sense. "You _know_, don't you? The Hunters, what really happens to Paladins? All of it!"

Before she could finish, he hurled an iridescent, ebony orb into her chest. The air was driven from her lungs, her legs giving way beneath her as a strange weakness overcame her. In a single, fluid motion Harcourt span, tossing another orb into a distant Sailor Saturn before backhanding a "Shine Aqua Illusion" out of the air. "Of course I know! I lead these men and women, Sailor Moon. I know everything there is to know about them. I _care _for them all as if they were my own family!"

"Yet you'd sell them out to the Hunters when their time came?" she spat, disgusted by his admission.

"I'd _spare _them the pain and humiliation of a descent into madness!" he snapped, coming at her again. "When I face the Long Black, as all Paladins inevitably do, I can only hope my death will be as swift."

"And you call us tyrants?!" Moon launched into her own assault, a whirling, spinning mass of limbs. She forgot about her own comparative lack of skill, angered by his defence of such evil. Her Tiare lashed out again and again, striking his sword, his chest, his shoulder; even his head took a blow. Unfortunately, in time, she ran out of steam…and he used his speed to his advantage once again. First, his blade dug into her shoulder, then her hip.

He sneered back at her as several small pieces of her skirt fluttered to the ground. "You're in over your head."

_He's right_, she thought, backing away slowly. _I let myself get angry, tried to hurt him instead of trying to end this. _The Tiare seemed to pulse with power in her hands, power she'd so far refrained from using. _I know it's a longshot, but I have to try! _Her hair fluttered, lifting gently into the air as she channelled the power of the Silver Crystal at last. As Harcourt charged, she lowered the Tiare and summoned her most powerful healing magic. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

He staggered briefly as he was bathed in its cleansing, pink light. Moon held her breath, quietly hopeful, but it was not to be. Harcourt lunged out of its path unaffected and hurled another blast of his own into her chest. She crumpled as the same weakening malaise spread through her body, leaching her strength, but the most disheartening thing of all was what she'd learned. _It failed…just like it did with Megumi. We can't heal them, and we can't hold back any longer. If we do…we'll die._

"I've heard all about your little healing spell. Did you really think it would work? That I was enthralled by some evil influence, whispering in my mind? That I'd be cleansed of its corruption and start singing _your_ praises instead?" He flexed his hand and another purplish-black energy orb shimmered into existence. "I make my own choices, Sailor Moon, and this is the end for you. Earth shall fear your tyranny no longer!"

* * *

"Stay back!" Saturn cried, slashing at 'Paladin Shoto' – _Chaos_, she reminded herself – with her Glaive. All around her the battle raged, Senshi versus Black Paladin in a hand-to-hand struggle for survival. She was unable to see Sailor Pluto or the other Outer Senshi, and that left them horribly outnumbered. The Inner Senshi were holding their own for now but, based on her own experience in Brussels, that wouldn't last. _And there's nobody here to help me against _her_…_

"This is futile, Hotaru." Chaos called, taunting her as it had before. "I told you I'd find you. Running from me only delays the inevitable."

Saturn spotted Sailor Moon across the courtyard, locked in combat with the leader of the Paladins. They seemed evenly matched, but the blonde Senshi was already displaying hints of desperation. _Like me, _she thought bitterly, locking eyes with Chaos once again.

"The Order of Black won't save you this time. I _will _have what's mine."

"I don't even know what you want!" Saturn retorted, anger serving to mask her fear.

"Yes, you do." Chaos' voice grew smug. "You aren't aware of her consciously, of course, but you feel her in your dreams. Drifting deep inside the depths of your subconscious without form or thought…but very much alive. A memento, perhaps, of a _darker _time in your life."

"Mistress 9…?"

"She may not have been an aspect herself, but she served one for a long time. I can feel it calling to me. She holds an echo, a sliver of my essence. The final piece of the whole." Her eyes flashed red as she took another step forward. "I _will _have her, Hotaru…even if I have to tear you apart in the process!"

"You're…incomplete." The creature's words all came together now in her mind. "That's what you meant. You didn't just obliterate us in Brussels…because you can't! You're not strong enough! You're still not!" A violent crimson blast erupted from Chaos' palm, enveloping her. Saturn fell to her knees, screaming in pain as it laughed at her plight.

"Have a care, now. I'm more than a match for _you _any day."

Just when all hope seemed lost, a familiar and very welcome voice called out from above. "So try us on for size instead! Space Sword Blaster!"

"Submarine Reflection!"

Sailor Saturn managed to leap to safety as the ground exploded at Chaos' feet, a blinding white cloud of energy that obscured her from view. Her silhouette darted into the sky as she screeched in pain, an ear-piercing, demonic bird call that did nothing for Saturn's fear levels. What _did, _however, was the sight of Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune; they stood back to back atop the shrine's roof.

Uranus smirked down at Chaos as she landed hard and took a knee. "You're not quite as indestructible as you'd like us to think, are you?"

"Damn you! I will not be denied again!"

Neptune dropped to the ground beside Saturn. "You say that, but like we told you in Brussels…"

Uranus followed her lead. "You're not having her!"

Saturn joined them, for once a completely willing participant in their routine. "We are the Sailor Senshi of the Outer Solar System..."

Neptune nodded emphatically. "And on behalf of Neptune-"

"Uranus-"

"and Saturn-"

They levelled their fingers in unison. "WE WILL PUNISH YOU!"

* * *

**AN: **To be concluded...Denouement, Part Three should be up shortly if it's not already.


	40. Denouement, Part Three

**Sailor Moon: The Order of Black**

**Chapter Thirty Nine - Denouement, Part Three**

**Originally published 03/04/2016**

* * *

"Earth shall fear your tyranny no longer!"

Time slowed for Sailor Moon as the energy blast left Harcourt's hand. She kicked off the ground with all the strength she could muster and rolled backwards, springing off her hands and into the air. The tiles where she'd lain exploded, showering her with dust and slivers of stone. One larger piece nicked her cheek, drawing blood, and she wiped at it absently as she landed. _There is no holding back, _she realised sadly. _Doing so will only get me killed. _With a heavy heart, she raised the Eternal Tiare. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

The Knight-Captain was already moving, dashing towards her with his sword arm cocked back. The massive heart bore down on him at tremendous speed, unavoidable…and he cut right through it, his blade shimmering with the same purplish-black magic as before.

She wilted, her stomach twisting into knots; she'd gotten the same result with Megumi, and she really didn't want to step it up to a more powerful attack. _But it seems I have no choice…_

"Futile!" the Paladin's Commander declared. "I've been a Black Paladin for twenty-three years, _girl_; I have no equal among them!"

"Nobody likes a bigmouth, creep!"

Sailor Moon's jaw dropped as a familiar, pink-suited Senshi rushed towards them out of the night. _Chibi Moon?!_

Her future daughter flexed her fingers, pink and white arcs of light crackling around them. "Celestial Tide!" It was an apt name indeed! A blast of pure, white energy erupted from her palms, roiling along the ground before rising up to crash down on him from above. The impact was cringe-worthy…but the fallen Knight-Captain was still breathing.

"Chibi Moon…?" Moon was flabbergasted, barely able to speak. "When? _How_? What was that attack? How did you-"

"Puu did me a favour," the younger girl replied, with a nod to the trailing Guardian of Time. "The attack is new, and I'll have you know I go by _just _Sailor Moon these days." She rubbed her chin thoughtfully, then shrugged. "But, for the sake of convenience, I'll defer to you as the _senior _Senshi for now."

"But-" Somehow, the final point was the elder Moon's takeaway. "Wait, did you just call me old?!"

A weary sigh came from Pluto. "Sailor Moons, if you please?" She pointed out two more oncoming Paladins. "The matter at hand?"

"Right! Come on, Sailor Moon, we've got work to do!" With a well-practiced flourish, the younger Moon leapt into the air, summoning a familiar item.

"The Moon Kaleidoscope?!"

Chibi Moon cocked back her weapon and cried, "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

Tiare held high, briefly overcome with a surge of nostalgia, Sailor Moon joined her. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

The two men reacted with near-superhuman speed, raising their forearms to block the first attack. The large heart shattered against their Chaos-powered guard, but it left them vulnerable to the other; caught in the middle. It crashed into them at high velocity, leaving two Paladin-shaped holes in its form as they slumped to the ground.

"Such an inelegant attack," Pluto murmured, with an almost superior sniff. "Like throwing a brick wall at someone…"

Chibi Moon ignored her, beaming widely. "Just like you taught me, Sailor Moon. I practiced when I got home, every day without fail."

The blonde smiled herself. "You know what? I couldn't ask for a better replacement as Sailor Moon." As she turned, surveying the battlefield, she spotted Mercury and Mars. They were in trouble, surrounded by a cohort of Paladins. "I don't think we can avoid hurting anyone anymore, Chibi Moon. No matter the attack, we risk serious injury…or worse."

The younger Senshi nodded sombrely. "I know, but this is different. We tried to stop this but they just won't listen."

Moon's heart ached, but she couldn't afford to freeze up now. "Come on. We have to help them!"

"I'm with you, Sailor Moon!"

* * *

Sailor Uranus grunted with exertion as she pressed against 'Chaos', their blades locked together. Slowly but surely, she was coming to accept the truth; she couldn't win. The wounds she'd suffered in Brussels were far from healed, blood loss robbing her of her usual strength and speed. She just couldn't hold off this woman much longer, infuriating for one simple reason above all others: Uranus didn't truly believe she was Chaos. Not really. She'd fought the real deal and despite her knowledge of their past, despite Hotaru's assurances, it just wasn't possible. _But somehow, she's _still _beating me!_

Neptune and Saturn battled their own enemies around her, a quartet of Black Paladins. She marvelled at her love's graceful movements, proud of her _and _Hotaru for learning their lessons in Brussels. There was no hunkering down this time, no retreat. They took the fight straight to the enemy without any hesitation, holding their own even against superior numbers.

"You're getting tired," 'Chaos' noted.

"I've still got plenty left in the tank to kick your wannabe ass!" That, and Uranus had noticed something else. An opportunity, if she waited for the right moment. 'Chaos', real or not, had the same creepy obsession for Saturn as she had in Brussels. She was just as focused on Saturn as she was on their fight, perhaps even more so. _I just need one lapse, one loss of concentration…_

"I said she's mine!"

Uranus got her wish; a Paladin's near-miss drew her opponent's ire, distracting her for a moment. She drove a boot into her knee in a merciless attack, and was rewarded with a wet crunch as her leg gave out beneath her. That left 'Chaos' open to a skull-rattling roundhouse kick that knocked her down. Satisfied she was immobile, Uranus leapt into the air and swung her blade down in the finishing blow. "Space Sword Blaster!" A pair of crimson, sickle-like bolts sliced through the air, converging on her fallen adversary as she looked on with unrestrained glee. "You're done, bitch!"

That glee quickly faltered, replaced with confusion and finally fear as 'Chaos' vanished in a shimmer of air, like a mirage. Her icy breath touched the nape of Uranus' neck before she could even begin to turn.

"My thoughts exactly."

Her body jerked as a strange pressure applied itself to her back, right between her shoulder blades. An odd sensation of cold followed, sliding through her skin and into her flesh. It finally passed _through _her, passing just under her heart and back towards the surface. Uranus' eyes dropped, widening at the sight of Chaos' sword protruding from her chest, stained with blood. _Her _blood. A strange, fluttering chuckle escaped her lips as she dropped to her knees. "Shit, Haruka…when will you learn?" Searing pain was all she felt next, as the sword was withdrawn from her body. Everything was darker now, more difficult to see. The world seemed to be spinning…but there was every chance that was just her.

"Haruka?"

She glanced up across the battlefield and into Neptune's eyes. Her face was ashen, eyes wide in horror. An attempt to reassure her failed, a grimace splitting her lips as hot, sticky blood began trickling out of her chest. Her next breath stalled, morphing into a painful cough. She reached for her love with trembling hand…then faded as the ground rushed up to meet her.

* * *

"HARUKA!"

Neptune's uncharacteristic scream of utter terror chilled Saturn to her core. She fought her way free, her adversary now the furthest thing from her mind, and searched for her friends. The shrine was now more warzone than place of worship; the ancient stone tiles were cracked and broken, its walls peppered with bullets impacts. Smoke rose from a crater near the old gate, a motionless Paladin sprawled beside it. Her horror rose with every dreadful sight…but it peaked as she witnessed Sailor Uranus collapse, the front of her fuku stained vermillion.

Neptune ran to her, screaming her name again, and Saturn wanted nothing more than to join her. Somehow, though, she couldn't move her feet. Shame rose in her throat like bile as she realised she was terrified of Chaos. She knew what it wanted from her, what it would do to her if it got her…and she froze.

Her aqua-haired friend slid to the ground beside her love, snatching up her hand with rare urgency. Her wide, fearful eyes stood in stark contrast to her typically aloof nature; this was Neptune as even Saturn had never seen. "Haruka? Haruka, _please_, answer me!"

Uranus' sword skittered across the ground towards her, Chaos following in its wake. "One down, two to go."

Neptune's head fell forward, her entire body slumping. Her lips moved but Saturn couldn't make out the words.

"Pick it up. You know you want to. Avenge your love. Avenge your precious Haruka…" The mask covered Chaos' lips, but her insidious smirk was clear; Saturn could hear it. "Unless you're afraid...?"

A scream of raw, unbridled fury burst from Neptune's throat. She leapt to her feet, snatching up Uranus' sword as she rushed the 'Paladin'. A shower of sparks signalled the beginning of their battle as Chaos barely blocked her swing in time. There was little grace or refinement to Neptune's movements here, no skill or technique to speak of; she clearly just wanted Chaos dead.

_Stop being a coward_. Saturn heard it, a voice within her own mind. _Her _voice. _Haruka's your friend. She's more than that, she's family! Go and help her NOW! _She was moving before she knew it, running at full speed towards the startled Paladin now in her path. It wasn't a safe place to be; a brutal flurry dropped him in seconds. The Silence Glaive hit the ground as she slid onto her knees over Uranus. It was a struggle to roll her over, and a terrified gasp escaped upon seeing her chest.

The fallen Senshi jerked, eyelids fluttering open as she smiled upat her. "Hotaru…you're here."

"Quiet," Saturn ordered, fighting back tears. "Save your strength." Her hands trembled slightly, bathing Uranus' chest in the pale, violet light of her healing magic. _I have to save her. I _have _to save her!_

* * *

"Don't these guys ever give up?!" Mars ducked under a spearhead as it thrust for her neck. Her right shoulder ached with every movement, a reminder of her flirtation with death earlier. _Just a little further to the left, and I wouldn't be here to think about it! _She snatched the polearm from its owners hands and thrust the blunt end back into his gut. His eyes bulged as vomit spewed from the sides of his half-mask; she used his distress to her advantage, putting him down with a second hit to his temple.

"Apparently not!" Jupiter called, dealing with her own opponent. She moved with speed that Mars could only dream of, catching the woman's wrist as she brought her sword down; a jab to her elbow got it out of her hand. Then, using her own momentum against her, the tall brunette slammed her into the ground with a modified Judo throw.

Mars began to congratulate her but, out of nowhere, a third soldier slashed a sword across Jupiter's back. She staggered, nearly falling to her knees; vulnerable to a follow up swing. _I have to save her! _The miko summoned her bow, acting instinctively as she had countless times in the past. "Mars Flame Sniper!"

She fired the blazing arrow right into the Paladin's back…and recoiled in horror as he burst into flames! His agonised screams pierced her ears like knives as he was consumed in seconds; he fell silent as he finally hit the ground, no longer a man but a grisly collection of charred bones and molten metal. Her trembling hands flew to her mouth, her heart pounding in her chest. "By the ancestors."

Jupiter's wide, unblinking eyes slowly met her own. "God, Rei…"

"I didn't…" Mars' mouth was suddenly dry, her tongue unwilling to move. "I just-"

Her tall friend limped closer and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You did what you had to do. You saved my life."

The miko couldn't bear to look at the pile of remains a second longer. "Let's just…get to Chaos. Neptune still needs us."

* * *

"I can feel your hatred for me." Chaos' voice was almost a purr, no hint of strain or exertion despite their furious back and forth battle.

"Shut up!" Neptune snapped, outraged most of all because it was true. Haruka was dead; hatred for her murderer was all she had left. "Just…shut up!"

Still, the evil creature tormented her. "You want to kill me, don't you? I took away your precious Haruka, your _love_." Her eyes flashed ruby, a reminder that this had once been a person. "You _need _to kill me…"

The Senshi of the Sea didn't bite again. She had a plan behind the rage, _if_ she could manipulate Chaos' emotions in return. For now, she focused on the unfamiliar weapon in her hands. _Haruka's sword. This may be all I have left of her now…_

"Come now, _Michiru_…" 'Megumi' was actually pretty, in a girl-next-door sort of way. It was a shame her life had been cut short by the monster using her body. "It's no fun for me if you don't play along."

_Not yet, _she thought. _I'll only get one shot at this; I have to time it perfectly. For Haruka…and for Hotaru. I won't let her hurt anyone else! _Another brief but successful flurry of blows convinced her of her chances. Chaos was toying with her, there was no doubt about it, and _that _meant her plan could work.

"Go ahead," the evil creature cooed, ambling backwards as she spread her arms apart. "Hurt me. Thrust that blade through my heart and kill me! Avenge your love!"

_Now's my chance! _Neptune took a heavy step towards her, stealthily retrieving her Deep Aqua Mirror in the process. "I'm going to enjoy this."

Megumi's eyes flashed red once again, obviously smirking beneath her mask. "I'm sure you are."

Before she could raise her guard again, Neptune thrust the mirror at her face. "Submarine Reflection!" A water-like ripple passed through the air, striking Megumi…and revealing the creature within. It shrieked, a hideous, eight foot, jet black monstrosity with a nightmarish, bird-like face and tattered, broken wings; Chaos' true form…at least for now.

Her plan worked perfectly; several of the nearby Paladins stopped fighting the Senshi at once. "What the hell is _that_?!"

Another recoiled, reaching for her rifle. "What happened to Paladin Shoto?!"

It lashed out towards her, its beak snapping in the air. Megumi's silhouette was still visible, drifting deep within the creature's own form. _That _was Neptune's next target. _Kill the host…and maybe, just maybe, I kill the monster inside. _She took a step back, gathered herself, and lunged for Chaos with a furious roar. A second pair of hands gripped the blade with her, she was sure of it; Haruka's hands, guiding her even in death. The blade passed through Chaos' ethereal outer form and sank deep into the Paladin's chest. Neptune's eyes blazed with righteous anger, her chest heaving with every breath as she twisted the blade for certainty. "You won't hurt anyone else, creature!"

Chaos' bird-form vanished, leaving it to stare back at her, wide-eyed, in Megumi's guise. A thin rivulet of blood dribbled from between her lips…and she _laughed_. It started out as a faint chuckle but quickly crescendoed into a manic cackle.

_I gave it my all, _Neptune thought, stunned. _Haruka's sword is buried in Megumi's chest, yet it's not fazed at all?! _She was so focused on her next move, on defeating Chaos, that she never saw it coming; a knife, fresh from Megumi's belt. It slid between her ribs on the first thrust, burrowing right into her lung. What were deep breaths became gasps for air as collapsed immediately. Over and over the cycle repeated, Chaos sinking the blade into her flesh more times than she could count. She jerked with every impact, a lone tear sliding down her cheek as she contemplated this, her end.

"Neptune!" It was distant, a distance that seemed to grow greater with every passing second. "Michiru!"

"Hotaru…" It was the knowledge she'd failed that hurt the most. More than every thrust, more than the searing fire of her severed nerve endings, more than every strangled breath. Chaos was going to murder Hotaru, as she'd murdered Haruka. Nothing could stop it now; she'd failed as a Sailor Senshi…and failed as a friend.

_Michiru…_

Her eyes widened a moment as she looked beyond Megumi's face, beyond the shrine itself. "Haruka…" Her straining heart skipped a beat; could it be they might still be reunited?

_Come on… _Her love held out a hand, smiling that sweet, mischievous smile that she'd fallen in love with so many years before. _It's time…and I'm here with you…_

Chaos leaned in, pressing Megumi's face to hers in a sneer. "Just as predictable as your love, and now...just as dead!"

Michiru was cast aside like a ragdoll, barely feeling it as she crashed to the ground. Hotaru knelt over her love, desperately working to save her. _But it's too late. It's too late…for both of us. _Her breathing slowed, the sound of battle fading around her. Her chest no longer ached, the pain subsumed by a strange but welcome numbness. She was tingling, in fact, as her weeping eyes searched the sky above for _her_.

_I love you, Michiru…_

"And I…love you." She reached up, took her hand, and gave herself to the light. The world faded away, a distant, painful memory…and Michiru, Sailor Neptune, knew peace.

* * *

"Neptune!" It burst from Saturn's throat, pure fear and grief and rage. "Michiru!" She was on her feet in an instant, sprinting across the stone towards them. Her friend jerked with every thrust of the knife, her eyes wet with tears as crimson splashed against the stone beneath her. The Senshi of Silence brought up her Glaive, ready to attack, but Chaos had other plans.

It tossed Neptune aside and pointed towards Saturn, almost casually. A thin, violet beam burst from her index finger, and Saturn tumbled to the ground as it punched through her thigh. She shrieked in pain as she hit the stone, her flesh burning in utter agony. _I'm sorry, Michiru…I was too late to save you._

"Hold on, Saturn!"

Justice's cry echoed across the courtyard as he barrelled towards Chaos…and was promptly blasted into the shrine with a wave of her hand. The Guardian Knight crashed through one of the weakened walls, a slew of debris collapsing atop him.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

Mars and Jupiter were next, their grief apparent as they hurled their attacks at Neptune's killer. Chaos' response was a similar flick of her wrist; a ragged, violet blast tore into the two Senshi, setting the girls aflame with purplish fire. Their own pained screams jarred Saturn from her daze, and she began a long, painful crawl towards Neptune. _Maybe I can still save her, _she thought frantically. _Just a little further…_

She cried out in pain again as Chaos seized her by her hair, flinging her into the air and back down onto her spine. The possessed Paladin loomed over her menacingly, her eyes permanently red now to match the wraithlike wings framing her shoulders. The mask over her mouth was long gone, revealing what could only be described as a vicious grin.

"No more distractions!"

She swatted aside Saturn's weak defence effortlessly and plunged both hands in the girl's chest. A raw, tortured scream ripped from her throat as icy talons phased _through _her flesh; it was far worse than even the first time in Brussels, as if Chaos had somehow been holding back. A terrible, glacial cold tore through her body, slowing her heart and lungs to a near-halt. Chaos simply laughed as it rifled through her very being for its prize, and it was at that moment that Saturn found her thoughts drifting to elsewhere. _Is this what you suffered, Father? Will I ever see you again?_

With a victorious snarl, Chaos found what it was looking for and withdrew. Clutched in her hands was a sparkling, ebony orb without true substance, blacker than the night sky itself. Saturn could only manage a quiet, broken sob as she faded, only vaguely aware as the ground shook beneath her. The crack of thunder overheard signalled something new as rain drops began to fall. Saturn didn't care; her family, her fellow Outer Senshi, were dead…and she would join them soon. The world grew dark around her, Chaos' final, joyful whisper the last thing she heard as she slipped into darkness.

"At last…"

* * *

Sailor Moon levelled her Tiare at the Paladins before them, desperate to reach her friends. "Get out of our way!" She was no longer of any sort of mind to be polite; not with the image of a limp and bloody Sailor Uranus burned into her mind. _I won't lose anyone else!_

"Never!" Harcourt growled, raising his sword towards her. "We won't rest until we've wiped the scourge of the Sailor Senshi from the face of our world!" He slashed it through the air and charged. "Weapons free!"

A dozen rifle snapped up with unsettling speed. She dove instinctively to protect Chibi Moon, frantic for a defence of any kind, and a brilliant golden blast provided it. Justice tore through their ranks with a Crescent Sword Slash, joined seconds later by Sailor Pluto and Chibi Moon.

"Chronos Typhoon!"

"Celestial Tide!"

The Order's forces were scattered, unable to deflect their attacks with both hands on their weapons. They began to falter, showing real fear for the first time since they'd arrived; that left the Knight-Captain to Sailor Moon. Her fingers quivered a moment, then locked tight around her Tiare. _I have to get to Saturn and the others. I can't let anyone else die for me! _Her mind made up, she began to invoke the Crystal's power. "Silver Moon Crystal Pow-"

"What the hell is that?!"

"What happened to Paladin Shoto?!"

The Paladin's confused cries were followed by a piercing screech that tore at Sailor Moon's mind itself. It conjured up images of rage and hatred…and twisted, black feathers. Her eyes bulged from her skull at what she saw; a huge, bird-like monster stood in Megumi's place, ruby eyes blazing atop it's hideous beak in the clear inspiration for the Hunter's masks. And in its grip…

"Neptune!" she cried, lurching forward only to find her path blocked by another Paladin. "Hold on!" She was too late; her stomach folded in on itself as Chaos vanished in a swirl of black feathers…and Megumi began stabbing her friend!

Pluto's face revealed her dread for all to see. "By Selene, no!"

Neptune's body jerked helplessly with every thrust, blood spraying from each fresh wound as the entity wearing Megumi's face cackled maniacally. She finally, mercifully tossed Neptune's limp form aside and turned…to Saturn. Her eyes flashed as ghostly black wings erupted from her back, making one thing clear to Sailor Moon; Chaos was done hiding.

"There!" she cried angrily, turning on Harcourt. "How do you explain _that_?!"

"I..." His mouth gaped open as he followed her line of sight. "My god..."

"Come on," she cried, as the monster strode towards Saturn. An invisible fist squeezed her heart tight as Mars and Jupiter were hit, their screams an unwanted reminder of the last time they'd faced Chaos _and _the price they'd paid. She span around another Paladin as he tried to tackle her, an angry spark fuelling her now. "How can you _still_ be fighting us with Chaos itself right there?!"

"Chaos serves _us_," he remarked coldly, "and _we _serve the Black!"

She clubbed him in the side of the head for his troubles. Then, as he reeled back, she cocked back her leg and unleashed an old technique. "Sailor Moon Kick!" Her boot struck his jaw hard, an almighty crack following as it broke. His eyes rolled back in his head as he fell, unconscious before he could even hit the ground. The Senshi spotted two more two headed in her direction and actually growled in frustration. She'd never get to Saturn at this rate, so she sought out her only other hope. "Justice! Can you get to-"

"No!" he called, raw pain and frustration seeping into his voice. "I can't! No more blinks, I...I'm done."

Venus danced by her, spinning between two onrushing Paladins in an answer to her unspoken prayer. "Venus Love Me Chain!" They found themselves wrapped in several coils, unable to move. "Go, Sailor Moon! Justice and I will keep them off your back!"

Moon didn't hesitate and surged forward at breakneck speed, her boots pounding against the stone. _Just a little further. Just a little… _"No!"

Chaos – it was stupid to call her anything else at this point – plunged both hands into Saturn's chest, right to the wrists. The girl's screams were horrific, sending chills down the older Senshi's spine, and Neptune and Uranus lay but ten feet away; their limp, bloody forms were the most horrifying sight of all. She couldn't risk an attack from here, not without hitting Saturn as well...and that hesitation would cost them dearly. It reared back all of a sudden, tearing an iridescent, ebony orb from her victim's chest.

"At last…" It was utterly transfixed by its prize, ruby eyes wide in almost wonder.

Chibi Moon rushed to Saturn's side as soon as she was clear, cradling her friend's head in her lap. "Hotaru?" Her fingers brushed the younger girl's cheek gently, tears staining her own. "Please...wake up." She glanced up at Sailor Moon fearfully. "She's freezing cold!"

"Mercury! You have to…" Moon gestured helplessly to their fallen friends as she trailed off. "Please!"

The blue-suited Senshi peered through her visor, tears staining her cheeks, then nodded. Her palm-top was soon in her hands, emitting a shrill whine as soon as she approached Neptune. If possible, her cheeks grew even paler and she turned to Uranus without another word; the computer sounded a faint, unsteady beep and she perked up, increasing her pace. She nearly toppled, though, as the ground abruptly shook beneath their feet. With it came the crack of thunder and an icy wind, springing up out of nowhere.

Moon wiped at her forehead absently as a sporadic rain began to fall. "I don't like this."

"No..." Sailor Pluto barely acknowledged her at all, staring impassively at Neptune's limp and lifeless body. The grief in her eyes was a reminder that, despite a sometimes distant personality, Setsuna had feelings for them too…and she'd just lost a close friend.

It pushed Sailor Moon into action. "No. No, I refuse to let this happen!" She hurried to Neptune's side, Eternal Tiare at the ready. "I can do this. I've brought people back before, and I can do it again!" With a slow, steady exhale, she focused on the Silver Crystal...and her friend's life. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

The fallen Senshi was bathed in the healing, pink aura of her power. It intensified briefly, wrapping around her form for a moment only to fade without effect. Neptune remained where she was, pale and still. Dead.

"Come on," Moon whispered, staring down at her sceptre intently. "Please!"

Mercury's unexpected cry cut through the air like a knife. "No! No, no, no, don't do that!" Her eyes darted around frantically as she searched the courtyard around her. "Jupiter, I need you!"

The brunette hurried over, blood staining the back of her uniform. "Oh, god…"

"Never mind that! Remember when you restarted Corey's heart using your powers? Same plan!"

Jupiter nodded mutely, slipping into her game face as her tiara's lightning rod extended. It crackled with power, Mercury using her computer to monitor the voltage. "Place one of your fingers here, and another here," she said, pointing out each position in turn. "On my signal, okay? Just like last time."

Moon turned back to Neptune; Mercury's determination was infectious. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" The restorative magic washed over her once again, sinking into her pale skin…with no effect. Her heart sank, feelings of shame and helplessness rising within. "Why won't you work?!" With a cry of anger, she turned her gaze to the sky. "Mother, Silver Crystal…damn it, even Selene! Someone answer me! Help me bring her back!"

Mercury's computer chirped intently. "Now!"

Jupiter grimaced as she sent a surge of electricity through Uranus' body. The Sky Senshi jerked furiously, went still, then coughed and gulped down a huge lungful of air. "Mich…? Michiru?"

Mercury met Sailor Moon's gaze and spread her hands helplessly. Her meaning was clear; what do I tell her?

Moon had no answer; instead, she decided to go all out. Her teeth gnashed together as she levelled her Tiare. _It's all up to me. _Her invocation of the Moon Goddess' name had sparked a memory of her own. An ability she'd only used once, but it had healed the whole city. "Silver Moon Crystal..." Her tongue scraped across suddenly dry lips as all her power was summoned. "Healing...ESCALATION!" The Tiare flared briefly in her hands...then went dark. Nothing. She was struck with the urge to scream then, much like the sceptre in her hands a moment ago, nothing. Instead, she sank to her knees and wept in silence, feeling for all the world like a fraud...and an utter failure.

"Sailor Moon..."

Mars' voice was unwelcome, and this was one time Moon was unafraid to tell her so. "Just go away, Rei..."

"I can't do that, Usagi. None of us can." The miko was silent a moment herself. "I know you're in pain, we all are, but we need you. We always need you...and if you do this, if you run away now...the rest of us are as good as dead."

* * *

The ground shook a second time, Chaos' manic laughter rising above the muted rumble. Her eyelids fluttered, her face slackening in apparent euphoria as she pressed the dark orb to her chest. It melted through her armour and disappeared into her body. "Yes..." There was a flashed of violet lightning above, illuminating the ghastly bird-face again for that split second. "After so very long, I am _complete_!"

With another resounding crack of thunder, the rain began to pour in earnest. The courtyard's ancient tiles gave way as long, winding cracks opened across their surface. More of the shrine's damaged wall collapsed, showering the ground around it with more splinters and dust. In the midst of it all, Knight-Captain Harcourt and what looked to be the rest of the surviving Paladins gathered around 'Megumi', weapons drawn.

He stepped forward and aimed his pistol right at her face. "What the hell are you, creature, and what have you done to Paladin Shoto?"

"You know what I am, Harcourt...and I have granted Paladin Shoto the highest honour imaginable; serving as my vessel during the time of my reawakening." Megumi's full lips contorted in an arrogant, hurtful sneer. "Say it, Harcourt. Say my name. Tell them who and _what _I am."

The Knight-Captain remained silent in the wake of her taunts, either unwilling or unable to do as it commanded.

"Get off me!"

Sailor Moon turned from the disturbing scene, relieved beyond measure to hear Uranus' voice...but the sight that awaited her only threatened to restart her tears.

The Senshi of the Sky attempted to sit up, swatting Mercury aside as her eyes darted about frantically. "Michiru? Where are you?" Finally, they settled on her still form, widening in terror. "No. No, no...NO!" Jupiter tried to restrain her and was punched in the face for her troubles as Uranus lurched into a wild, desperate crawl across the stone.

Grief clamped down around Moon's heart again as she took a step forward. "Haruka..."

"This can't be real," she whimpered, reaching out for Neptune with a trembling hand. "It can't be. You can't be..." Her fingers brushed her love's cold cheek as she stared up at Sailor Moon with wild, frantic eyes. "You can bring her back, can't you?! I know you can!"

A pain more powerful than any other she'd felt that night flooded Moon's heart as she shook her head in reply; she couldn't bring herself to speak. _I tried...and I failed._

Uranus' desperation became anger. "Why?! Why won't you bring her back to me?! I know you can, you've done it before!" She tried in vain to stand but instead collapsed on her side. "Damn it, Usagi, _bring her back__ to me_!"

"I'm sorry, Haruka..." She dropped to her knees, placing a a hand tentatively on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry..."

Chaos continued to taunt the assembled Paladins with Megumi's face, her lips pulled back in an omnipresent sneer. "Surely some among you _must _recognise me? Am I so easily forgotten?!" A rippling, vermilion orb sprang up in her palm, resulting in several Paladins backpedalling quickly. "Go on, Harcourt, tell them! Tell them who I am. NOW!"

His once-piercing grey eyes had lost some of their fire. "Chaos..." It was barely a whisper, but loud enough to cause several muted murmurs among the Paladins' ranks. Various prayers, the odd curse, but mostly expressions of disbelief.

_They don't even recognise it, _Moon realised sadly, _the source of the very powers they were using against us._

"Good," it cooed approvingly, allowing the orb to fade again. "Very good."

Sailor Moon stepped forward, not fazed at all as several Paladins raised their rifles again. "I'll ask you this again. How did you come back? How are you here after I dispersed you?"

Another flash of lightning revealed its true, spectral visage; it towered over them, its mangy feathers fluttering in the wind. Several further curses followed as more Paladins withdrew, stepping back towards their wiser fellows. "I foresaw this," it whispered, almost pensive. "Your rebirth, my defeat; I foresaw it all…" Its eyes narrowed, glaring ruby points boring into her own. "...and I planned accordingly."

"How?" she demanded, with a nervous glance back at her fellow Senshi. Mercury knelt beside Chibi Moon, inspecting Saturn, while Uranus wept openly for Neptune. The rest of her friends seemed ready, but she knew the truth. _They've expended a lot of energy fighting the Paladins, _she thought, trying to bury any lingering fear, guilt and grief. _I need to keep it talking and give them a chance to recover. Maybe it will even scare Harcourt and his Paladins into a truce._

A cold chuckle slipped from its lips. "In truth, Usagi, you _did _disperse Chaos two years ago…but that wasn't _me_."

Her heart skipped a beat. "What?"

"I was split from that Chaos more than a thousand years ago, at the Fall of the Golden Kingdom. Insurance...in the unlikely event you _did _somehow defeat me." It turned a cold, disdainful smirk on Harcourt. "Your precious Progenitor's hatred for Endymion and the Moon Kingdom made him easy to manipulate and we struck a deal. I would grant him and his new order _my_ power, the means to survive and protect Earth...from _you_. What delicious irony!"

"The Oath..." Harcourt muttered bitterly.

"The Oathstone Grandpa told us about," Mars whispered, just loud enough for Moon to hear. "This thing _was _the Oathstone."

"I suffered in silence, enduring countless indignities over the centuries. But the Order's hatred was strong. They felt abandoned, betrayed by their god, their Princess, and a Moon Kingdom that had promised so much. In time, I grew strong enough to take my first host and create the identity of High Seeker Thorn. It was through _him _that I founded the so-called 'Watchful Eye', biding my time until _you _appeared in Tokyo six years ago."

"You waited for me...for a thousand years?!" A terrible dread began gnawing at Moon's stomach. _Is this all happening now because I stopped Chaos three years ago?_

"I used my new servants and that fool Haim to recover what remained of my former self, the...essence of the various aspects you'd faced. Metallia, Pharaoh 90, a tiny piece of Nehelleniah, Shadow Galaxia; even the piece the Revenant Knight stole from me! Finally, I tracked Small Lady to Crystal Tokyo and...well, you know the rest." She spread her arms wide as lightning struck her body. Her true form appeared, no longer ethereal at all but solid! "I was born of vengeance, Sailor Moon. It's all I know, my only purpose; to tear down your world piece by bloody piece."

"You used us!" Harcourt snarled, his fire returning. "Twisted our noble cause for your own demented gains!"

"You all knew what this was," it retorted, rising above them as it arched its back. "That fool Smythe struck the original bargain, yes, but each and every one of you reaffirmed it when you accepted my gift. A gift of myself." It's eyes flared a brilliant crimson as it leaned forward and screeched, "A gift...that makes you _mine_!"

"We are _not _yours!" one Paladin cried. "We live to serve the Black!"

Chaos reared back its head and cackled, the sound piercing Moon's skull and setting her mind aflame. "I _am _the Black, fools...and you will not simply serve; you will _be _me!" Its wings flared as it screeched once more, a brilliant violet pulse erupting from its hands and enveloping the Paladins. They let loose a cacophony of terrible, blood-curdling screams. Some clutches at their heads, others their chests, as many lurched into violent convulsions.

"What's happening?!" Jupiter cried, raising an arm to ward off the wind and rain as they intensified.

"Oh, gods!" Mars eyes widened in a sudden revelation. "The Chaos Slivers! Literal pieces _of _Chaos. When Rinjirou took that second one, he became..." She sagged abruptly, eyes lingering on the hellish scene before them. "Ancestors, no!"

"It's outplayed us all." Justice's face was a mystery beneath his helmet, but his tone was grim indeed. "Every single one of us."

"No!" Moon stepped forward with renewed determination. "I refuse to believe that! I refuse to believe Neptune died in vain! If we can help them, maybe we can turn the tide!"

Without a moment's hesitation, her friends joined her. Mercury closed her palm-top and dismissed her visor. "We have to try!"

"It's the right thing to do," Venus agreed, raising a fist before her.

Moon nodded sharply, raising her Tiare. "All together!"

Mercury's hands frosted over, a harp of ice forming between them. "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Mars..." The miko's fiery bow erupted from her hand, the other drawing back to fire. "Flame Sniper!"

A swirling mass of razor-sharp leaves spiralled around Jupiter, following her hand as she invoked her power. "Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Venus..." The blonde was all business as she blew a kiss into her palm, forming a shimmering, metallic heart. "Love and Beauty Shock!"

Chibi Moon, having set Saturn aside gently, raised the Moon Kaleidoscope as a sparkling mass of pink-silver energy coalesced before it. "Celestial Tide!"

"Chronos..." Pluto's staff whirled around her body, a swirling vortex of pure temporal energy forming in its wake. "Typhoon!"

Justice didn't vocalise his attack - he never did - but he swung Justiciar in a backhanded arc, its point drawing a golden crescent through the air...

Sailor Moon heard her friends call their attacks as one, closing her eyes as she focused all her grief into one thing; justice for Chaos' victims. The Eternal Tiare shimmered in her hands as it rose up, finally erupting in a blinding blast of golden light. "Silver Moon Crystal Power...KISS!" It merged with the other blasts, becoming one as it struck the hideous bird-creature dead-on. It shrieked, a sound of pure, limitless rage, as their magic engulfed it. So great was the force that it blinded everyone present, sparking hope within Moon that maybe, just maybe, they'd managed to destroy it. But that wasn't meant to be...

As the light faded, Chaos remained...and the Paladins around it stood perfectly still. A peculiar, unnerving silence descended on the shrine, the only sound at all the pitter-patter of rain as it hit the stone around them. No screams, no gunfire. Nothing.

"Well," Venus murmured, to no-one in particular. "The creepiness factor just shot off the scale, didn't it?"

A menacing chuckle was her only answer as Chaos rose up again, drifting into the air. As if someone had flicked a switch, the Paladins lurched, straightening up and turning to face the Senshi in perfect unison. Every single soldier had the same ruby eyes as the creature above. They paid no heed to the rain, or even one another; every pair of eerie, otherworldly eyes was locked on the Senshi...and Sailor Moon.

They took one, collective step forward and, in a booming, multi-faceted voice, they spoke. "Behold, Sailor Moon. _My _Order of Black will sweep across this world like wildfire, burning everything before it to cinders!"

"By Selene..." Even the unflappable Pluto was shaken. "They _are _Chaos. Every last one of them!"

Mercury's traditionally pale skin was somehow even whiter. "What if it's not just them, but every Paladin in the world?"

"Rinjirou!" Mars cried. "What about Rinjirou?!"

The now-corrupted Paladins took a second step towards them. "Michiru won't be be the last friend you lose, Usagi. I will take everything you care about, everyone you love, until you are left with nothing but the pain of loss itself. Then, and only then, will I take your pitiful life...and exact the vengeance I have dreamed of for so very long!" The monstrous creature above spread its wings and arms wide, screeching into the sky as familiar, black shapes materialised around it.

"Constructs!" Jupiter called, her fists crackling with electricity as she readied herself.

They certainly looked like the Revenant Knight's favoured servants, but Sailor Moon spotted some differences. They seemed rougher somehow, more textured than their old, glass-like predecessors. Stronger, too, with larger, more powerful builds than the lanky creations they'd first fought.

The Paladins seemed content to stand back as the Constructs attacked, laughing along in sync with the real Chaos above. The Senshi met the creatures with a unified front, unleashing a second round of attacks that destroyed only a few; it seemed these Constructs were more resilient than the originals too. Justice rushed through the horde as he drew his sword, no longer facing human opponents; Constructs flew left and right as he used his shield like a ram, drawing their focus to him.

Sailor Moon hesitated, staring first at the Construct horde, then her friends. Finally, her gaze came to rest on Neptune, Uranus sobbing atop her...and she made her choice. Her arm rose above her head, her Tiare pulsing with silver light. "Sailor Senshi, retreat!"

Mars span around, incredulous. "What?! No way, I will _not _abandon the shrine to this monster!"

Somehow, despite the din, it heard her. Chaos extended its hand, large talons spreading apart as another vermilion orb formed between them. "What shrine?"

"No!" Mars cried, raising both hands in surrender. "Please, just don't-"

The beam was overwhelmingly powerful, bathing the whole courtyard in red light. The rain evaporated around it instantly as it didn't so much strike the ancient building as it engulfed it. Wood, stood, paper, gold; no matter what stood in its path, it was largely vaporised. Moon gasped, her heart going out to Mars; Hikawa Shrine had been reduced to a smouldering pile of rubble. The miko stood silently in place, eyes shimmering with tears.

"Fear not, Senshi," Chaos purred, lowering its hand. "The fun has only just begun!"

"Run..." It emerged far too faint; Moon had momentarily forgotten how to speak. She cleared her throat and tried again. "Everyone, run!" It was at odds with everything she believed in, everything the Sailor Senshi stood for, but they had no choice. Chaos was too powerful in its current form; they were tired, sore and missing several Senshi. Add in the Paladins and Constructs and they stood little chance! _We have to run, _she told herself. _We can regroup, recover...come up with a plan._

Confusion reigned supreme; the Senshi weren't used to retreating mid-battle, especially not while fighting for their very survival. Chibi Moon struggled with Saturn but finally got the still-shivering girl onto her shoulders as Pluto watched over them. "I've got Saturn!"

"Go!" Moon cried, waving her off. "Mercury, Mars; you too!"

Mars blinked back tears. "But-"

"Go, Rei!" She recalled the miko's earlier words to her. "This time we _must _run away...and we'll need you if we're going to fight back from here. Please...go."

Mercury tugged on Mars' arm and, after a silent stare, she nodded, following her blue-suited friend towards the trees.

"There's not enough of us for Sailor Teleport!" Jupiter hurled an ball of lightning into the closest Construct's featureless face. It screeched in response and stepped towards her, slashing at the air with its claws. "Uh...oops?"

Venus' chain lashed out, its golden links whipping across the creature's face hard...but it only seemed to provoke it further. "So we run the old-fashioned way; using our feet!" She swung it a second time, this time to clear some space, and they leapt over the faceless, black horde in pursuit of their fellow Senshi.

Pluto was still here. She twirled on her heel and headed for Uranus. "I'll get Haruka."

"No!" the grieving Senshi cried. "I'm not leaving, Setsuna! I'd rather die!"

"Justice!" Moon cried, spinning around a Construct as it dove at her. "Come on!"

The Guardian Knight was right in the thick of things, his sword whirling in a beautifully efficient dance of death. Ebony body parts were severed left, right and centre as more and more Constructs swarmed him. "I'll be alright! Go!"

He was lying, she could tell. _No more blinks, _she recalled. _That's what he said. He has no way out of there! _With that in mind, Moon strode forward, caving in another Construct's skull with her Tiare. She could buy them time...and maybe slow Chaos down. One last deep breath was all she needed before she unleashed everything she had left. "Silver Moon Crystal...POWER!" A brilliant white beam tore into the Construct ranks; she swept it across them like a laser, eradicating creature after formless creature. Gritting her teeth from sheer effort, she called out to her friend once more. "Justice! Get clear, now!" He did as he was told, breaking off and heading for the trees; that left her free to focus on taking as many of them out as she could.

"Please, Haruka," Pluto cried plaintively, "we've already lost so much-"

Uranus was having none of it. "I swear, Setsuna, if you touch me-"

Justice' flat tone cut her off. "I've got her." Moon risked turning her head, watching as the Guardian Knight seized Uranus' arms and pulled her to her feet.

"NO!" she screamed, immediately fighting back. "Get off me! Damn it, Tinman, you let me go right now I'll-"

"You'll what? Die?! That's the coward's way out and you know it!" He continued dragging her towards the trees, but made little progress. "I'm sorry, Haruka, _so _sorry for your loss, but dying won't bring Michiru back!"

"I don't care!" she wailed, her anger fading. "A life without Michiru isn't worth living!"

Justice span her around, his blank helmet staring at her face. "Pull yourself together! You're more than that, _better _than that!" His voice softened quickly. "Please, come with us. We've lost enough today; we don't need to lose you as well. By all means grieve, mourn for Michiru, and then? Help us bring this monster to justice! For Michiru...and for all of us."

Uranus struggled weakly for a moment longer then, with a wordless nod, went limp. "I...I don't think I can walk on my own."

The Guardian Knight gathered her up in his arms without a hint of sarcasm and, with a final glance back at Moon, ran after the rest of the Senshi. Pluto followed close behind, hitting a stray Construct with "Dead Scream!" along the way.

That left Sailor Moon alone, staring down a growing army of Constructs, corrupted Black Paladins...and Chaos itself. With a final, anguished look at the shrine - a home as much as any other for the last six years - she turned and fled, the creature's mocking laughter ringing in her ears.

"You can run, Usagi, but you can't hide forever. I will find you, in time..."

* * *

"My god…"

Rinjirou glanced at Mamoru's distressed features, forced to concur with his assessment of the situation. They sat in the lounge at Charles De Gaulle, Paris' largest international airport. It was all over the news; footage of a burning Tokyo. Initial reports were confused but largely agreed on one thing; unknown soldiers in unmarked armour were tearing through the city...and they had glowing red eyes. _Black Paladins...taken by Chaos. Is that what would have happened to me if I hadn't stopped when I did? When Rei told me to?_

His reluctant partner shook his head and closed his eyes. "Usako, everyone...be safe."

The former Paladin swallowed back his own sense of dread. Fear for Rei and concern for the Order - the _real _Order - clutched his heart in a vice, squeezing painfully. _Were we too late to stop it?_

"Chin up, boys." Surprisingly, it was Hino-sama who would rally them. "There's nothing we can do for them right now."

"How can you be so dismissive?" Rinjirou retorted, mildly annoyed. "Aren't you concerned for Rei at all?"

"Of course I am!" The old man's voice softened immediately. "But the best thing we can now is carry on with the task at hand. The Exalted Knights are needed now more than ever, and it's our job to bring them back!"

His ire fading, Rinjirou glanced to his side again and, a rare moment of solidarity, squeezed Mamoru's shoulder. "Chaos _must _be stopped."

END

* * *

**AN: **Oh, boy...what a rollercoaster ride these last two chapters took me on! That's all, folks! Order of Black is officially complete. I published the first chapter on the 30th of April a year ago, and here we are 39 chapters and over 235,000 words later!

I set out to tell a darker, more complex story than I did with Last Guardian Knight, and I do feel I accomplished that goal. Rinjirou was an interesting character to write because, unlike Corey, he was an outsider. He was taught to fear and mistrust the Sailor Senshi, he had little concern for what they thought of him, and that let me do some things that Corey never could. I adore Minako, that's probably clear if you've been reading this long, and Rinjirou's insults were a great source of amusement for me. Fact is, as much as I love her, she could be INCREDIBLY annoying if you knew her in real life, and he let me explore that whole "the Senshi from outside the group" facet.

I fully expect I'll receive divided opinions on one scene in particular; the death of Sailor Neptune. I toyed with offing Uranus too, but in the end I decided it was more powerful for her to live on and have to deal with the loss of her beloved. Neptune's not a character I dislike, but I felt like her arc to this point - and really, throughout the anime - showed an overwhelming weakness when it came to Haruka. She once risked the fate of the world because "a world with Haruka wouldn't be worth living in". With that said, I tried to show a moment of redemption as well. She didn't die because of her own stupidity or anger; she died intending to save Hotaru from Chaos' clutches. It was her power that revealed its true form to the Black Paladins and effectively ended that conflict...and it was a difficult scene to write.

Um, other than that...cliffhanger. Sorry everyone, but this was pretty much always the point I intended to split the story. Order of Black dealt with Rinjirou's break from them, in addition to the return of Chaos from its ranks. The Order is still around, but things won't be particularly happy within their headquarters right now. The focus now shifts to Rin's efforts to restore the ORIGINAL Order, the Exalted Knights of the Undying Sun, which hopefully explains my rationale in splitting the story in half with different titles.

I've got a bunch of people to thank but, in particular, I have to give metalgear a massive shout out. There were a couple of times during the writing process where I started feeling burnt out and really doubting myself, and he kept me motivated and on track throughout. If you like shades of grey, wonderful characterisations of our favourite girls, and great fight scenes, give his fics a look, The Shadow of Silver Millennium (complete) and its follow up, The Scourge of the Sailor Scouts! Thanks, man!

Other thanks go to sailorv1986, UH-60, Sailor Sapphire Wolf, NeroJove, LadyRainFeather and Scorpio-Rat. I may have lost some of you at some point, I'm not sure, but you've all reviewed, PM'd or otherwise given me some feedback and confidence at some point throughout this story and I want you to know it was greatly appreciated. I hope you all enjoyed reading Order of Black as much as I enjoyed (not always the right word, lol) writing it, and with any luck I'll be able to count on your readership for the sequel...when it comes. After I recharge my batteries a little and wipe away the burnout! Well, enough rambling from me; thanks so much for reading!

Lisseas


End file.
